Oconditionnel
by ReeNaaMii
Summary: Le revoir a été comme un déclic. Hantée par ses souvenirs et ses regrets, elle cherche une échappatoire. Journal d'une nana un peu givrée, qui s'est perdue à vouloir trop aimer.   Béta dès le chapitre 8, pour les autres mille excuses.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjours à toutes et à tous, si vous étes venu faire un tours par ici c'est que vous vous étes surement perdu? Non! Et bien temps mieux...**

**Je vous livre ici ma toute premiere fict, j'ai hésité pendant pas mal de temps, mais suivant les conseils de ma petite sœur, je me lance...**

**Bon ba j'ai fini mon petit topo me semble-t-il? Alors j'espere vous retrouver un peu plus bas... **

**Bonne lecture, enfin je croise les doigts...**

** Marine**

_**Bien sûr les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que les lui emprunter et m'amuser avec.**_

* * *

_29 novembre 2009;_

Par où commencer... Je suis un peu déroutée, je ne vais quand même pas me pointer avec un "bonsoir cher journal", c'est tellement cliché! Et ça n'est pas du tout moi. Ok, je ne sais plus vraiment qui je suis ni même où j'en suis... Mais pourquoi est-ce que je cherche à me justifier d'abord? Je fais ce que je veux, non? C'est bien le but d'un journal apres tout...

Quel merdier, c'est pas possible!

En gros, vous l'aurez compris, je ne suis pas vraiment au meilleur de ma forme. Alors, oui je suis en train d'écrire mes états d'âme dans un de ces foutus cahiers Clairefontaine. Peut-être pour retrouver mes repères, pour raconter mon histoire. Peut-être aussi pour ne pas devenir complément folle.

Folle, ça me fait bien marrer! En fait, je le suis complètement. La preuve? Parce qu'il vous en faut une? Bah, disons que je vouvoie une feuille plus tout à fait blanche. Je couche sur le papier des mots qui ne servent à rien, sauf peut-être à contenir l'angoisse qui me ronge. Désolée de ne plus être dans ma phase écolo bobo qui se soucie de la déforestation et économise le papier.

Pour ne rien arranger et comme j'aime me torturer, le son mélancolique des violons d'_Apocalyptica_ remplit mon appartement. Ma clope se fume toute seule dans le cendrier. Je tourne la première page. Je crois que je me perds davantage. Je passe en deux petites secondes de l'excitation à la déconfiture.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il réapparaisse?

Bah oui, vous vous en doutiez bien, qu'est-ce qui pourrait bouleverser une pauvre fille comme moi ? Un homme bien sûr ! Pathétique, je sais... Mais ça n'est pas un homme comme les autres...

Je vais poursuivre avec une séance d'auto flagellation. J'en ai besoin! Aller c'est parti pour les présentations d'usage : je m'appelle Isabella Swan. Classique vous me direz, oui je suis aussi ordinaire que mon nom. Tous mes amis m'appellent Bella, plus court et je préfère. 24 ans, rien de transcendant, je suis Vierge, mon signe astrologique bien sûr, sinon je serais surement enfermée dans un couvent ou classée à la rubrique 'faits extraordinaires'. Voilà j'ai fini avec les banalités_. Ouf_... Pas que je me sente mieux, mais bon, aller on continue.

Comment j'étais il y a 15 ans ? Pleurnicharde -pour pas changer-, trouillarde, toujours dans les pattes d'Emmett, mon grand frère adoré, enfin pas tant que ça quand même, surtout à l'époque. Disons qu'on était comme chien et chat, on faisait que se crêper le chignon. Il y a dans le salon une photo qu'il me suffira de vous décrire pour que vous vous fassiez une petite idée. Sur celle-ci je dois avoir 10 ans à peine, j'ai des couettes, et je fulmine, comprenez par là que je suis rouge écrevisse parce qu'Emmett se foutait de moi. Je porte des lunettes immondes, des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et brillants de larmes contenues. Elle le savait quand même que je déteste les photos! _Maman!_ Voilà ça c'était moi: morveuse, look de première de la classe sans l'appareil dentaire, qui ne tarderait pas à venir remplire ma bouche, un peu trop couvée par sa mouman aussi... Bref rien d'intéressant, aucune personnalité, aucune assurance, aucun avenir. Vous me trouvez dure, vous n'avez encore rien vu.

Comment j'étais il y a 10 ans ? Pas de changements radicaux : appareil dentaire, seins qui poussent, et boulotte! Un des surnoms qu'Emmett me donnait à l'époque d'ailmeurs, mais il y avait aussi: 'gras double', 'bourletos', 'dindonneau'… et autres dans le même registre. Inspiré et pas vraiment tendre, il a toujours eu un humour plus que douteux. Pour ne rien arranger, il y a eu le divorce de nos parents, un grand bouleversement pour tous les mômes. Ma mère avait décidé de tout plaquer, nous emmenant avec elle. Une des décisions les plus dures qu'elle n'a jamais eues à prendre, mais définitivement la bonne. On ne peut pas dire que j'étais vraiment heureuse de quitter mon géniteur, mais... Là vous avez bien compris toute l'estime que je lui porte aujourd'hui. Il est avocat, enfin toujours je pense. Du genre véreux, attiré seulement par le fric. Il a dû tromper ma mère un bon millier de fois, sans se cacher en plus, avec tout ce qui bouge, secrétaires, collègues, amies et enfin la meilleure amie. _La salope! _C'est pour ça qu'on avait foutu le camp. Renée pouvait supporter bon nombre de choses, mais certainement pas ça. Après le passage au tribunal et le jugement, on a quitté cette bonne vieille bourgade de Forks, fief du paternel, pour aller vivre dans son chez elle, New York. Je me rappelle des grandes discussions sur la route, elle nous avait rabattus les oreilles avec ses discours de psy pour magazine féminin.

"Je ferai tout pour que vous ne souffriez pas de nos erreurs à votre père et à moi. Vous n'êtes responsables de rien. Vous ne devez pas lui en vouloir à lui" et blablabla... Vous voyez le genre: imbuvable! Emmett était dans une rage noire, en pleine crise d'adolescence. Il avait pété un câble jusqu'à vouloir casser la gueule du daron. Monsieur muscle, 16 ans de conneries et bourré de testostérone avait joué les preux chevaliers, défendant l'honneur de sa maman chérie. J'ai peut-être l'air de me foutre de sa tronche, mais en fait je l'enviais beaucoup à ce moment là. Lui avait pu exprimer sa rage et sa colère de voir son monde s'écrouler, sa mère pleurer. Lui avait su la prendre dans ses bras forts et lui montrer son soutien. Moi j'étais restée en retrait, passive, comme indifférente au fait de perdre complètement pied. J'avais traversé tout ça sans vraiment en prendre conscience. Je ne voulais pas que ça m'atteigne._ Ok la vie à quatre c'est fini. Ok on s'en va._ De toute façon cette ville m'étouffait, je n'y avais aucun ami, aucune attache, si ce n'est ma chambre que j'aimais vraiment beaucoup. J'y passais tout mon temps, j'écoutais de la musique et je lisais, juste pour m'évader, une minute, une heure, de cette maison de fous où tout n'était toujours que hurlements et portes qui claquent, de ce collège de débiles où on m'avait toujours rabaissée et humiliée...

Comme souvent, la musique que j'écoute colle à mes humeurs. Là c'est Nothing else Mother reprise par _Apocalyptica_ toujours, qui se fait entendre. Je me sens mélancolique comme souvent. Surtout quand je me remémore le passé, ce passé.

Maintenant je crois qu'il est temps de vous parler de notre arrivée à NY. On avait traversé le pays d'une côte à l'autre, un long trajet d'une semaine à bord d'une camionnette pourrie chargée des quelques meubles, vêtements et souvenirs qu'on emportait avec nous. Mais je crois que c'est l'un de mes plus beaux souvenirs.

Pendant tout le voyage, on avait écouté en boucle un album de _Sheryl_ Crow, toujours ensemble pour I shall Believe. On chantait fort, Emmy chantait faux, mais on était tellement bien. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder ma mère, elle était si belle, si forte, elle l'était pour nous et je l'aimais de tout mon cœur.

Bon! Trêve de moments déprimants, le bonheur ça me fait toujours pleurer et je vais faire couler l'encre!

Depuis ce périple, je m'enfermais moins, je pleurais moins aussi. Enfin autant qu'une ado boutonneuse et mal dans sa peau puisse se le permettre. C'est dur d'avoir 14 ans, on se comprend là dessus je pense, et puis la guitare et la voix de Sheryl Crow ne résout pas tout. Faut se le dire!

On est arrivés fin août, je ne me rappelle plus la date exacte, je sais juste qu'il faisait beau et chaud. Maman avait coupé le moteur devant un vieil immeuble sur la 72ème, pas loin de la maison de John Lennon, la classe hein! _Oh c'est bon... _Ok ça ne pétait pas des briques, c'était même à l'abandon, limite délabré.

"Bienvenue à la maison mes chéris"

Le pire c'est qu'elle avait acheté ce taudis la peau du cul, selon elle l'endroit avait beaucoup de potentiel, et elle comptait ouvrir un bar. Ma mère et ses idées farfelues, je vous jure!

On avait passé la semaine suivante à faire le ménage, un petit coup de pinceau, et monter les meubles.

Au rez-de-chaussée, le bar, un grand comptoir noir, une douzaine de tables de 4 en rang d'oignon, et au fond de la pièce, une petite scène avec un vieux piano**.** C'est la première chose que j'avais remarquée. Avec un enthousiasme soudain, je voulus jouer quelque chose, mais il avait vraiment besoin d'être accordé et dépoussiéré. Il y avait aussi une petite cuisine et une cave qui servirait de réserve. On accédait au deuxième étage par l'escalier en colimaçon derrière le comptoir.

Au premier on avait un bel appart', en bon état comparé au bar. Chacun sa chambre, un grand salon et salle de bain avec baignoire. Pas le paradis, mais on s'en approchait.

Et puis tout s'est accéléré comme si on avait appuyé sur le bouton avance rapide, j'étais une fois de plus comme en dehors de ma propre vie. Emmett était en deuxième année au lycée et moi ma dernière année de collège. Il avait déjà une bande de potes et moi j'étais seule comme avant. Le bar avait ouvert peu après la rentrée, le _Etienne's_, encore une fantaisie de ma mère. C'était le nom d'une chanson française super osée, enfin à mes yeux d'adolescente constipée, qu'elle adorait, ça lui rappelait son passé d'étudiante. Elle avait passé un an en France avant de connaître mon père, de tomber enceinte d'Emmett, de se marier, puis je rejoignais la famille et petit à petit elle avait abandonné ses rêves.

Toujours est-il que je ne l'avais jamais vue autant sourire, que depuis qu'on avait débarqué à New Yoks. Elle avait trouvé son truc et elle se donnait du mal, un peu trop parce qu'elle semblait tout aussi fatiguée qu'heureuse, dormait peu, travaillait dur et rayonnait toujours davantage.

En novembre je crois, elle avait commencé à auditionner de petits groupes pour venir jouer deux soirs par semaine. C'est comme ça que les garçons sont entrés dans ma vie et qu'_il_ est entré dans mon cœur.

Maintenant je vais lâcher mon stylo, qui me fusille le majeur et le pouce, je suis naze, j'ai écrit vite, c'est comme si j'avais couru le marathon. C'est peut-être parce qu'une partie de ma vie vient de défiler devant mes yeux.

A demain Docteur pour la suite de la thérapie. Au moins ce n'est pas avec vos honoraires que je vais me ruiner. Je crois même que je suis décidée à parler de_ lui_. Enfin, peut-être je dis bien. On verra ça demain ou plutôt aujourd'hui mais pas maintenant. Le jour se lève, encore une aube de plus, une nuit blanche à cause de _lui_. Pourquoi est-ce que je le laisse m'atteindre comme ça? _Parce que tu ne peux pas faire autrement ma vieille!_

Allez bonne nuit, ou bonne journée, sinon je n'arrêterai jamais ces questions-réponses débiles qui ne résolvent rien.

* * *

**Alors verdict? Quand avez vous pensez? Vos avis comptent beaucoup pour moi, alors je ne dirai qu'une chose; "à vos reviews!"**

**Je pense publier le chapitre 2 samedi dans la nuit... pour ceux qui seraient intéressés de connaitre la suite, parce que je sais que ce chapitre est un peu pompeux, mais je vous assure, ça se déride au prochain chapitre.**

**Bye et prenez soin de vous, **

**Marine**

_(Chapitre1, revu et corrigé)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Choses promises choses dues... Après l'incontournable douche-café-clope... Je m'en remet à vous pour ce deuxième chapitre... **

**Ba' maintenant je crois que c'est à vous de jouer on se retrouve en bas...**

**Bonne lecture, enfin j'espère ( je croise les doigts et les orteils! Si? si c'est possible! )**

**Marine**

* * *

_30 novembre 2009;_

Me revoilà après une bonne et longue nuit de sommeil, non je plaisante! J'ai dû dormir 3 heurs tout au plus.

Là je me trouve devant une tasse de café fumante, en pleine méditation. _Tu le bois ou pas ce café Bella? _Finalement, le café va aller refroidir dans l'évier et rejoindre la montagne de vaisselle qui s'y trouve déjà. Il faut que j'aille bosser. Qu'est-ce que je fais dans la vie? Vous le saurez bien assez tôt. La curiosité est un vilain défaut, on ne vous l'a jamais dit?

Je vous emmène avec moi, des fois que j'ai du temps à tuer.

Il est 11h et je suis toute à vous, Angie vient d'arriver pour prendre le relai. Quand elle a vu ma tronche, je crois qu'elle a pris peur. Je dois être vraiment horrible ce matin. Toujours est-il que par bonne conscience elle m'a forcée à engloutir un petit dej, café, tartine et tout le toutime! Je vous jure, une vraie petite mère mon Angela, une perle! Elle voulait me coller au lit mais elle a fini par abandonner l'idée. Dormir pour moi n'est pas une option envisageable. Comme elle à menacé d'appeler Emmett ou Alice si je refusais d'aller me reposer, j'ai fini par abdiquer et je suis remontée à l'appart'.

Je rentre, j'allume la télé pour une séance légumage en règle, mais le chanteur de _Linkin Park_ me saoule vite. Alors j'éteins la télé, j'attrape un stylo et me revoilà.

Trêve de plaisanteries, on passe aux choses sérieuses. Hier je me suis arrêtée avant de vous décrire la première fois que je l'ai vu. Ca risque d'être un peu dur pour moi alors je vais me contenter de vous relater les faits et rien d'autre et ça devrait aller. La rationalité est à toute épreuve. _Tu peux le faire, allez Bella, il faut que ça sorte! _Oui je vous présente mon coach perso, là elle est plutôt silencieuse et calme mais je vous assure, c'est une vraie furie parfois, j'ai nommé ma petite voix.

Je rentrais donc du collège ce jour là. J'avais traîné comme d'habitude ma pauvre carcasse juste qu'au Etienne's, écouteurs bien enfoncés dans les oreilles, Freedent en bouche pour ne pas que Renée se rende compte que j'avais fumé.

Bref, j'arrivai au coin de la rue, j'esquivai une crotte de cet horrible truc à quatre pattes et couvert de poils, plus communément appelé chien. Et là vous vous dites: _Mais comment fait-elle pour se rappeler d'un détail aussi futile qu'une crotte de chien? _Je vais vous le dire; parce que le clébard de ma voisine chie sur **mon** trottoir, tous les jours que Dieu fait. Cette petite chose affreuse me rendait vraiment la vie impossible, étant donné que je devais bien emprunter ce bout de trottoir 8 ou 10 fois par jour -aller-retour au collège et pauses clope en cachette. Bah oui, on est tous plus ou moins pareils à 14 ans, vous en conviendrez.

Je passai les portes du Etienne's, Renée les avait repeintes en rouge carmin, sa couleur préférée.

Je ne les avais même pas remarqués au début, me faufilant jusqu'au bar pour embrasser ma petite maman et balancer mon sac près de l'escalier, c'était mon rituel. Je tournai la tête attirée par le son si spécifique d'une guitare acoustique sur les premières notes de_ Something in the way _deNirvana.

Il était là, penché sur sa guitare, les yeux dans le vague, concentré sur le mouvement de ses doigts. Sa voie rauque et cassée, calme et douce, mais percutante me fit frissonner. C'est tout à fait le mot. J'avais été percutée de plein fouet, hypnotisée par un beau brun-roux, je ne savais pas trop, aux cheveux en bataille. Sa mâchoire carrée et anguleuse lui donnait déjà un visage d'homme, le menton volontaire, le nez droit avec un petit quelque chose d'aristocrate, des lèvres fines mais sensuelles, un peu négligé avec sa barbe de trois jours et son jean troué. En un mot, vraiment craquant._ Comprenez par là foutrement sexy, carrément hot, en bref impossible de le lâcher des yeux tant il était foutrement tentant et bon de le regarder. _Je vous le dis, elle est déchaînée des fois. _Pffff..._

On avait écouté en silence, Renée me tenant par la taille, elle aussi semblait charmée. Faut dire qu'il était bourré de charme, assuré et limite arrogant, comme tout les ados qui considèrent que le tout entier monde leur appartient au moins autant qu'aux autres, si ce n'est plus.

Je finis par remarquer Emmett à la batterie et un grand blond assis sur une chaise accompagnant à la guitare le plus beau mec qui m'ait été donné de voir.

Pour finir de faire fondre mon cœur, il avait interprété seul _Iris_ de Goo Goo Dolls. Je sais maintenant que c'est ce qui a signé ma perte, comment résister à ça, faut l'avouer quand même... Je crois que je donnerais beaucoup pour pouvoir l'entendre encore, surtout pour cette chanson. Ce moment avait été juste magique, en tout cas pour moi. Parfois, quand je me rappelle ces souvenirs, mon subconscient me donne la chance de l'entendre encore et mes poils se hérissent à chaque fois. C'est le genre d'effet qu'il est le seul à provoquer chez moi.

And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now

_Et j'abandonnerais l'éternité seulement pour pouvoir te toucher  
Car je sais que tu me ressens d'une façon ou d'une autre  
Je ne serai jamais plus près du paradis que lorsque je suis avec toi  
Et je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi maintenant_

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

_Et la seule chose que je peux goûter est ce moment  
Et la seule chose que je peux respirer est ta vie  
Car un jour il sera trop tard  
Je ne veux pas être loin de toi ce soir  
_

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

_Et je ne veux pas que le monde me voie  
Car je ne crois pas qu'ils comprendraient  
Quand tout est fait pour être brisé  
Je veux seulement que tu saches qui je suis  
_

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive

_Et tu ne peux pas retenir les larmes qui ne viennent pas  
Où le moment de vérité parmi tes mensonges  
Quand tout ressemble à un film  
Tu ne saignes que pour t'assurer que tu es toujours en vie  
_

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

_Et je ne veux pas que le monde me voie  
Car je ne crois pas qu'ils comprendraient  
Quand tout est fait pour être brisé  
Je veux seulement que tu saches qui je suis  
_

I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

_Et je ne veux pas que le monde me voie  
Car je ne crois pas qu'ils comprendraient  
Quand tout est fait pour être brisé  
Je veux seulement que tu saches qui je suis  
_

I just want you to know who I am

_Je veux seulement que tu saches qui je suis  
_

Il avait ensuite lâché sa gratte pour venir rejoindre mon frère et le blond au bar, sa voix chantait encore dans ma tête.

-Il est bon hein ? Avait lâché Emmett avec un grand sourire, sûr d'avoir convaincu Renée.

Moi je devais avoir l'air totalement débile, limite en train de baver. Je n'osais même plus poser les yeux sur lui. Maintenant qu'il avait quitté la scène, c'est comme si la magie avait disparu, il redevenait un simple mortel._ Alors pourquoi n'osais-tu pas le regarder? _Parce qu'il était juste trop parfait, ou en tout cas il s'approchait de l'idéal masculin que je m'imaginais. Je virai au rouge écarlate en sentant le regard de ma mère et de mon frère sur moi.

- T'en penses quoi Bella? C'est toi la spécialiste.

Je jetai un regard désespéré à ma mère, qui ne se défaisait pas de son sourire. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me fait?_ Non je t'en supplie, me demande pas de parler! Jamais je ne pourrai sortir deux mots devant ce dieu vivant!_ Le mieux à faire, hocher la tête, facile.

- T'as perdu ta langue frangine?

Pour ne pas changer, Emmett riait de mon trouble. Et par miracle, des mots sortirent de ma bouche, mon frère avait ce genre d'effet sur moi.

- Pas mal oui, lachais-je avec un grand sourire conquis -débile, débile, débile-, mais vous avez autre chose dans votre répertoire?

Ma petite remarque les avait faits sourire, c'était déjà ça. Et quel sourire, mon Dieu, mon cœur battait la chamade. _Oh mon Dieu, ressaisis-toi ma vieille, ce n'est qu'un sourire, pas la peine de s'exciter! _

Emmett s'était chargé des présentations : le beau blond c'était Jasper, ou Jazz avait-il précisé, et l'Apollon aux cheveux en désordre, Edward. Vieillot, mais trop sexy, non? En tout cas je trouvais que ça lui allait parfaitement.

Ils s'étaient connus au lycée et avaient vite sympathisé. Emmett leur avait proposé de former un groupe pour jouer au Etienne's, connaissant les talents d'Edward et le côté mélomane de Jazz.

C'est comme ça que pour mon plus grand bonheur, ces trois-là se retrouvaient le samedi et le jeudi soir sur scène. Je dois dire que je sous-estimais les dons d'Emmett pour la batterie. Je savais qu'il avait pris des cours mais pas qu'il pouvait être doué, quoique pour taper sur quelque chose, mes nerfs surtout, il avait toujours été particulièrement doué et adorait ça.

Puis ils s'étaient mis à venir presque tous les jours après le lycée et le vendredi soir aussi, parce que Renée avait eu l'idée lumineuse de faire un karaoké. Trop ringard comme soirée, mais ça avait le mérite de marcher. En plus, on avait droit à chaque fois sans exception au Emmett' Show et c'était toujours plus tordant. Il montait sur scène surexcité, glissait un petit papier à Saïd le Dj et attendait que la musique commence. Aux premières notes, que ce soit avec Hot Stuff, Daddy Cool, ou n'importe quoi d'autre, la fièvre du disco emportait très loin mon cher frère.

Comme le ridicule ne tue pas, il faisait rire tout le monde et ça lui plaisait. Il osait tous les déhanchés endiablés, la moulinette de l'amour, les chorégraphies foutrement has been, mais ça marchait. Il savait mettre le feu et même si je le trouvais bigrement grotesque, je devais bien lui reconnaître une faculté particulière à faire bouger tout le monde, chavirer le cœur des groupies fan de disco ou pas d'ailleurs, juste à donner le sourire. Je dois avouer qu'on l'encourageait tous et moi aussi, on frappait des mains en rythme et le sifflait. On était heureux je crois, euphoriques presque, déchaînés et il n'y avait que les pitreries d'Emmett pour susciter un tel déferlement de rires. Ahh... la dance made in Emmett, la grande classe! Je suis sûre que vous imaginez sans mal un grand débile baraqué se dandiner sur un rythme endiablé, qui n'avait rien à envier à John Travolta dans _la Fièvre du samedi soir._

Dire que ces moments-là, pour moi, valaient tout l'or du monde serait inutile, vous l'aviez compris. Mais ces choses-là ne durent qu'un temps...

* * *

**Et voilà suite au prochain épisode**

**Vos avis, impressions, suggestions, critiques, tout est bon à prendre, pour cela veuillez cliquer sur le petit lien bleu en bas de page.**

**Merci de votre attention,**

**Chapitre suivant mercredi si tout va bien...**

_**Prenez soin de vous, Marine.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Comme promis je vous livre ce chapitre à temps et jespere qu'il vous plaira.**

**C'est encore un chapitre où Bella se plonge dans son passé, et c'est pas près d'étre le dernier!**

**Ba vi faut bien qu'elle nous raconte un peu ses mésavantures, ses prises de tête, ses amourettes ect.**

**Pour ce qui est de ce chapitre 3, je vous propose un petit flachback sur son entré au lycée, l'arrivée de eux autres personnages et le début d'une belle amitié...**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas...**

_Marine_

* * *

_30 novembre 2009, un peu avant minuit_

Telle une vraie accro à l'introspection, je suis de retour quelques heures après vous avoir laissé.

Ce soir je suis nostalgique, encore! Mais pas morose, promis... J'ai encore tant de choses à vous raconter, tant de souvenir à raviver. Tout un chapitre de ma vie, avant qu'il ne manque une partie à mon cœur. M'empêchant d'être vraiment heureuse.

Mais je n'ai pas envie d'être triste, pas envie d'avoir la tête pleines de regrets et d'amertume. Pas ce soir, pas comme si souvent.

Comme je vous le disais, avec les gars, on s'entendait vraiment bien, mais en dehors de la musique et du Etienne's c'est comme si je n'existais pas. Je restais la petite sœur, qui colle aux basks. N'allez pas penser que je les suivais par tout quand même! Je ne suis pas du genre pot de colle. Je les écoutais jouer, rien de plus. Bon ok, c'était surtout pour baver d'admiration devant Edward, mais je faisais mon possible pour être discrète. Lui toujours amical me demandais mon avis pour un nouveau morceau ou n'importe quoi qui concernait leur musique. Je crois d'ailleurs que c'était notre seul et unique sujet de conversation.

Mais les petites sœurs ça grandi, ça change et ça murit surtout! Pourtant, immuablement je restais 'Bébé Swan' à ses yeux, même si j'avais espéré que ça puisse changer.

Il me reste à vous présenter deux des personnes les plus importantes pour moi. Deux amies chers à mon cœur, celles sur qui je pourrais toujours compter, celles qui m'ont toujours soutenue. Rien de mieux pour cela que de vous raconter mon premier jour au lycée.

Emmett m'avait particulièrement fait chier ce matin là. Quel mufle quand j'y repense! Il avait commencé dans la salle de bain, qu'on devait partager bien évidemment. Monsieur, en se pétant les boutons devant le miroir soit dit en passant, m'avait lancé une remarque à la con dont lui seul a le secret. De celle capable de vous pourrir la journée.

-Tu vas quand même pas y aller sapée comme ça?

-Ba si pourquoi?

-Tu te fou de ma gueule Bella! T'à l' intention de faire bander tout les crevards du lycée?

J'étais resté scotché.

-T'es vraiment pas normal Emmett.

Franchement je comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi il me faisait chier. C'est vrai merde moi je me trouvais tout sauf 'bandande'! N'importe quoi! Je portais un jeans gris plutôt large et une chemise noire, plus banale et insipide tu meurs! J'étais sur de passer inaperçue comme d'hab quoi.

-Tu me ferme deux boutons à cette chemise où t'iras au lycée à pieds?

-A vos ordre mon lieutenant!

Rageuse c'était le mot juste, j'enrageais littéralement. _Mais comment pouvait-il être aussi con? _J'avais obtempérée, je n'allais quand même pas me taper tout le chemin à pattes ou en bus. Je préférais quand même être obligé de supporter Emmett.

Inspirant un bon coup avant de sortir de la voiture. Comme tous les jours de rentrée, je stressais grave. Je ne m'étais pas vraiment fait d'amis au collége, alors j'avais personne à retrouver.

Emmett en parfait grand frère cool et attentionné m'avait gentiment prévenue que je ne devais pas espérer qu'il me serve de nounou et qu'il me faudrait me trouver des potes avec qui squatter à la récrée. Il avait rejoint avec sa dégaine de vainqueur Jasper, Edward et une tripotée de greluches peroxydées. Moi j'avais tracé direct vers l'administration les yeux rivés au sol.

Arrivée dans ma salle à la bourre, tous le monde n'est pas pourvue d'un sens de l'orientation à toute épreuve, je m'installais à coté d'une petite brune, seule place libre. Je lui jetais quelque regard pendant l'heure, entre les distributions du plan du lycée, de l'emploi du temps, ainsi qu'un briefing sur le règlement intérieur, passionnant, donc il fallait que je m'occupe.

Cette nana était vraiment jolie, cheveux noir, mis-long, avec une petite frange sur le coté, coupe sophistiqué sans trop l'être non plus; de beaux yeux bruns foncés, que je croisais à l'occasion, elle me faisait alors un magnifique sourire Colgate. Un maquillage tip top complétait son beau visage. Bien habillée, rien d'étonnant à cela, elle puait le fric à plein nez, mais curieusement ça ne me dérangeais pas vraiment. Petite jupe en jean, polo bleu roi et veste de blaser, simple, classe, efficace.

Quand la sonnerie retentie, elle me tendit la main, un splendide sourire aux lèvres,

-Alice Bardon, mais tu peux m'appeler Lily.

Elle avait une petite voie un peu aigue, qui lui donnait l'air inoffensive. Je dis bien 'l'air' seulement.

-Bella, Bella Swan, avais-je répondu en lui rendant un sourire.

-C'est jolie, italien? On se voit au prochain cour, histoire si j'ai bien suivit, alors à plus.

Elle avait débitait ça tellement vite que je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre qu'elle sautillait déjà entre les élèves qui sortaient. C'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré la tornade Lily, elle devait déjà tourner au RedBull à l'époque.

Mon cours suivant été dans un autre bâtiment, pour ne pas faire compliquer. Le 'bat C' d'après un mec qui m'y avait accompagné, Mike quelque chose, _je me rappelle plus_. Je n'arrivais pas en retard cette fois ci et pu me choisir une place, au fond, à coté du radiateur, idéale. Là une grande brune, typée hispanique m'interpellais, à peine mon cul posé;

-HEY! C'est ma place ici, tu bouge illico...

-Mll MacHarty pas la peine de commencer votre cirque, la place voisine m'a l'air très bien aussi. Asseyez-vous je vous pris.

Elle avait fusille du regard la prof, qui se voulait convaincante.

-Vous ne voulez certainement pas que les choses se passent comme l'an dernier, alors pas d'histoires je vous pris.

Toute vexée qu'elle était, soufflant fort, elle avait fini par poser son fessier de lux sur sa chaise. Je n'osais même pas la regarder, vraiment impressionnante faut dire, et avec un putain de caractère. Qui fait chier pour la place, franchement? Ok, les places avec radiateur et vue sur l'extérieur sont très convoitées, mais quand même, j'étais arrivé en première, merde.

Je tentais quand même une approche, peu désireuse de me faire une ennemie de la trompe de Rosalie MacHarty.

-Désolé pour ta place, je savais pas.

-Pas grave contente toi de la fermer. J'aime le silence.

-Ca tombe bien moi aussi.

Son regard offensé en disait long, de toute évidence ma répartie ne lui plaisait gère. J'avais l'air molle, mais avec un frère comme Emmett on apprend vite à se défendre et à ne pas prendre pour argent content les remarques cinglantes.

Cette fille me sortait par les yeux, du genre bombasse-qui-se-prend-pas-pour-de-la-merde et hautaine, en plus elle avait remué du genou toute l'heure.

Impossible alors, de deviner que ces deux filles deviendraient en quelques semaines mes deux meilleures amies. On était tellement différentes, mais les opposés s'attirent parait-il.

Lily une fille pétillante, audacieuse, du genre à croquer la vie à pleine dent, mais toujours avec glamour (son mot fétiche d'ailleurs). Une vraie pile d'électrique montée sur ressort, mais tout en charme et en souplesse. Son physique est le reflet de sa personnalité petite, mais vive, fine et gracieuse. Espiègle et capricieuse, elle est numéro 1 dans l'art du coup fourré et gé tapants ingénieux pour des virées shopping interminables entre autres. Une vraie peste parfois, mais à qui l'on passe tout car elle possède l'arme fatale: le regard de chien battu made in Lily, impossible de résister. Aussi improbable que ça puisse paraitre elle m'est vite devenue indispensable, amie fidèle et dévouée, et toujours le mot pour rire.

Rosalie jouait dans une autre catégorie, à l'époque c'était vraiment la bombe latino par excellence. Charismatique et froide au premier abord. Mais à y regarder de plus prés c'était un esprit brillant, altruiste et généreuse. Un charme ravageur, et un corps de déesse. Pas sans efforts, bien évidement, Rose est accros au footing matinal. Récompensée de ses effort par un sublime cul ferme, _la grâce j'en suis jalouse_, disons qu'il ne laissait aucun mal indifférent. Fantasme de tous les ados en rute du lycée à n'en pas douter.

Moi dans tout ça, je me trouvais bien fade à coté de ces beauté, bien que il y ai de l'amélioration et ce grâce à mes brunes. Elles avaient su dompter ma tignasse, à force de masque pour cheveux. Je suivais leurs conseils à la lettre vu que ça m'évitait de m'arracher la perruque à chaque séance de démêlage. De jolies boucles brunes avaient prient procession de mon dos. Les dernières rondeurs de l'enfance avaient quitté mes joues et mes cuisses. _OUFF_ Pas de régime slimfast, en fait j'ai rien fait du tout. Je me suis contenté de prendre 15cm. Du coup j'été limite maigre, taille fine et grandes jambes.

J'avais pas l'impression d'être désirable, mais je devais bien reconnaitre que le regard des garçons de mon âge avaient changé, _son_ regard avait changé; mais il restait désespérément distant. Je l'encourageais pas vraiment non plus. Ba quoi j'étais timide! En plus la confiance en moi ne faisant pas partie de mes qualités, c'était vraiment impossible de lui avouer mes sentiments. _Tes sentiments, vraiment ridicule ma pauvre fille._ J'avais les boules de me prendre une veste monumentale. J'aurais jamais eut le cran de lui dire qu'il m'attirait, que ses yeux verts peuplaient mes rêves et que son petit sourire en coin faisait battre mon cœur chaque fois un peu plus fort. S'il avait su quelle emprise il avait sur moi, il aurait pu me briser. Je crevais de trouille, jamais je n'aurais accepté de perdre le contrôle. J'avais trop peur de souffrir. Le stéréotype de la fille coincé, qui préfère rêver sa vie, plutôt que vivre ses rêves. Pour ne pas y laisser de plumes.

Et pourtant je souffrais déjà. Immanquablement ma gorge se serrait quand je le voyais avec une de ses pétasses. Mais j'étais trop fière pour prétendre avoir envie d'être à leur place, jamais je n'aurais accepté qu'il me traite comme elles, juste un passe temps, un cul à ploter, une bouche à embrasser, puis une fois lassé, subir sa froide indifférence. Non, s'en façon!

Je le voulais lui, mais pas ce qu'il avait à offrir.

Comme si j'étais pas assez torturée comme ça, il avait fallut que mon frère craque sur Rose et lui sorte le grand jeu. Je peux pas en vouloir à cette pauvre fille d'avoir cédé, il sait se montrer persuasif.

C'est comme ça qu'on s'est retrouvait à passer tout notre temps à 6, enfin à 7 en comptant la pétasse hebdomadaire accroché aux lèvres d'Edward._ La salope! _Et pour me rien arranger en plus d'une Rosalie amoureuse, j'avais droit à une Alice perturbée, en effet le charme de notre Jasper ayant opéré par mégarde sur notre Lily chérie, cette dernière avait enclenchée le plan "sexy-Jazz va atterrir dans mon lit". Morale de l'histoire une pauvre conne au milieu de trois couples, avec léchage intensif d'amygdales pour Rose et Emmett, regards de braise et tension sexuelle pour Jazz et Lily, gloussements de greluches émoustillées par le pelotage du bellâtre, j'ai nommé Edward Cullen. Une pauvre conne frustrée, frustrée, frustrée. Quel merdier!

* * *

**Et voilà s'en est fini des présentations et des mises en place, jespere que ça ne vous a pas trop pompé, j'ai fait de mon mieu, mais...**

**Le prochain chapitre sera publié mercredi prochain, car ce weekend est maxi chargé pour moi; c'est à dire anniversaire de mon chéri, donc cadeau, champagne, bonne bouffe, copains, chouille et irrémédiablement 3 tonnes de ménage dimanche! **

**Pour vous faire patienter une petite info; au chapitre 4 notre Sexy-Cullen chéri va faire caquer notre Belli-Bello avec une petite chançon vous verrez...**

**En attendant, je ne césserais de le répéter, reviews, reviews, reviews... J'ai plus que jamais besoin de vos avis...**

**Prennez soins de vous, amusez vous bien à la semaine prochaine, Marine.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bien le bonjours amis terrien,**

**Je vous avez dis que je publirais la semaine prochaine, mais aujourd'hui il se trouve que j'ai un trou béant dans mon emplois du temps, j'ai dont décidé de vous poster ce petit chapitre tout près, tout frais.**

**Sur ce je vous laisse à votre lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaise et vous fasse sourir un peu.**

**On se retrouve en bas, Marine.**

_PS: pour les musique, vous pouvez trouver tous les tritres auxquel je fais référence sur Deezer, youtube ou autre._

_

* * *

_

1 Décembre 2009,

J'été en plein crise d'adoleschiante, vous en conviendrez, mais faut reconnaitre que j'été pas franchement aidé. Il y avait de quoi se sentir mal dans sa peau, seule au milieu de cet affichage ostensible "d'amiiiour". _Pouahh_! Bella au pays des bisounours obsédés.

Malgrès tout je restais, parce que je n'avais qu'eux, parce que je avais besoin d'eux, qu'ils me fesais me sentir vivante et moins insignifiante. Pi aussi parce qu'on se marrait bien.

Avec mes brunes la complicité ne fesait qu'accroitre. Toujours fourrées ensemble, elles ont du finir par déteindre un peu sur moi. Renée été fin heureuse que je me feminise légerement, mais je crois que c'été d'avantage cette certaine assurance que j'arrivais à afficher qui la rendait fiere.

Et Edward, ma fois lui aussi avait du remarquer le changement parce qu'au fils des mois je surprennais de plus en plus souvent son regard sur moi, son petit sourir de coureur scotché aux lèvres. Mais j'ai vraiment compris que je ne laissais pas indifférent, le jours où on a chanté ensemble. Une seule et unique chançon et pourtant c'est une de celles que je n'oublirais jamais.

Ce débil avait eut la brillante idée de m'appeller sur scène devant une foule impressionnante de clients. Le bar été bondé ce soir là, leur consert avait du succet.

Je virais au rouge et fis ma tete de mule. Mais avec son sourir freedent, _au mon dieu son sourir! _J'avais cédé.

-Ais confiance Bébé Swan, tu vas adorer. (Petit clin d'oeil.) *_Note à moi-même: _f_ais gaffe où tu mets les pieds c'est pas le moment de te rétammer!*_ Et tu la chante super bien sous la douche.

Reclin d'oeil. Joues rouges cramoisies, j'allais mourrir de honte. Comment ce con pouvait-il savoir que je chantais sous la douche? Il me souriait toujours, putain d'arrogant.

Prennant mon courage à deux mains; si j'avais eu des couilles ce sont elles que j'aurrais prises. Attrapant le micro qu'il me tendait, il me chuchota à l'oreille;

-Don't forget me, baby ( Red Hot Chili Peppers).

_Oh putain,_ ce connard m'avais vraiment entendu m'égosiller sous la douche! _Aller Bella, recésit toi ma grande. Vire moi la tronche de merlan frit que tu expose et chante. _Merci chere conscience, comme si c'été facile à faire!

Il ne pouvait pas savoir que je pensais à lui quand je chantais cette chanson, ça ne devait pas me destabiliser. _Il ne peut pas savoir, il ne peut pas savoir. Alors chante idiote ou tu va passer pour une mongole._ Avec les encouragements de mon bouru de frère, je me jetais à l'eau et relevais le défit.

J'avais planté mon regrard dans le sien, et Jazz envoyait les premier accords. Inspirant à fond, les yeux fermés, incapable de rester plus lontemps plongée dans ce regard vert qui me troublais. Vaine tentative d'échapper à Mr Cullen, car même paupieres closes c'été son visage qui s'imposait à moi, comme pour me narguer, comme une fatalité. Le seul à avoir jamais été derriere mes yeux, dans ma téte jours et nuits, dans mon coeur à chaque battement, puis qu'il est le premier.

Ma voie avait tremblé, un peu, au début, mais finallement c'été pas si terrible. Mes yeux s'ouvraient, il me sourait impértinant et provocateur, il ne chantait pas.

_Il se fou de moi ou quoi? Décroche ce sourir à la con de ta belle petite gueule ou je te dévisse la téte! S'il crois s'en payer une trenche ça va chier des bulles!_

Mais non, il me rejoingnais au second couplet. _ouff. _Et là c'est le drame, mon coeur s'affolle, _je vais tourner de l'oeil._

_i'm a dance hall dirty, breakbeat _(je suis dans une salle de dance crade et crevé)

_make the snow fall _(fais tomber la neige)

_up from underneath your feel _(d'en haut venant de tes pieds)

_not alone, i'll be there _(pas seul, je serais là)

_tell me when you want to go _(dis moi quand tu veux y aller)

Quand vien la suite, se n'est pas pire, s'est même meilleurs. _On se défit du regard ou je ne m'abuse?_ Il m'encouragait, ma main à couper. Alors j'y vais, je joue, je n'ai rien à perdre.

_sideways falling_ (tombé de coté)

_more will be revealed my friend_ (plus serai révélé mon amis)

_don't forget me_ (ne m'oublis pas)

_i can't hide it _(je ne peux pas le cacher)

_come again make me excited _(reviens encore m'exiter)

Vous en conviendrez je pouvais étre troublée, j'été une gamine de 16 ans, jeans et veste en cuire étaient mes seule défence face à mon fantasme personnifier. J'avais frantanchement chaud. _Normal le mec le plus beau de la terre est à 20 centimetre de toi et te demande de "venir l'exiter"! Mais bon resécis toi quand même ou ta petite culotte va finir à la poubelle. Je sais pas moi pense à Renée._ Ciel, ma mere été dans les parages. **Au secours!**

C'est comme ça qu'avait plus ou moins commencé notre petit jeux. Jeux de main jeux de vilain. Qui fait le malin tombe dans le ravain. *Et autre diction débils. Comprennez vous le message subliminable du preverbe préféré d'Emmett? Un grand esprit ce frangin.

Pourquoi moi? Et pas sa pouffe du jours? En l'occurance Lauren Malory: belle gueule, beau cul, gros seins et que sais-je encore de ses talents. Elle devait chanter faux, en plus d'avoir le QI d'une huitre et c'est pour ça qu'il m'avais appelé moi. Admettons...

Pourquoi cette chanson? Il en avait d'autres tellement d'autres... Même si je suis une adepte du schampooinage en musique, je chante pas que celle là. Quoui que c'est un de mes classiques.

Au moins ça avait plut à Lily et à Rose qui avaient applaudie et sifflé comme des fans en furries. Le reste de la soiré passa, sans commentaires.

Je me levais ce samedi là, tard comme d'hab, de mauvais poil comme d'hab. Pas de bruit, l'appartement été silencieux, enfin en ommettant les ronflements de mon ours de frère. Je lui ferais bien une vacherie, mais il fallais que j'émerge d'abord. _Après un café il se prendra peut etre un saut d'eau froide ou un coup de corne de brume dans les feuilles, au chois._

Marchant au radard jusqu'à la cuisine, j'ouvrais un oeil pour trouver la télécommande de la chaine hifi. Rien de mieu que la "compile Renée" pour sortir du brouillard. Je me trémoussais sur These Boot are Made for Walking, de Nancy Sinatra. J'attrappais une tasse, y versais du café en twistant.

Je me retournais et m'éclatais littéralement le petit orteil dans la patte d'une putain de chaise. _Mais pourquoi suis-je née avec deux pieds gauche?_ _En plus de ma maladraise légendaire! C'est de l'acharenement!_ Quand on croit que ça ne peut pas ètre pire, et bien ça l'ai quand même, parce que j'entendit pouffer de rire derriere moi. Appuyé au chambranle de la porte, mon enfer personnel, ma danation se trouvait là. La rage me gagnai alors qu'il été toujours mort de rire. _Enfoiré__._ Alors que je le détaillais, la colère se transformait en honte. Il été telment beau, j'été ébloullit, tee-shirt blanc et calçon -faut pas se géner, t'es pas chez mémé, il y a des ames sensibles dans le coin!-, les cheveux en bataille et le visage en sommeillé. Il arréta de rire, mais me défiait toujours avec son petit sourir arrogant. S'approchant de moi nonchalament, il me pris mon café des mains, contourna la table et alla poser son postérieur sur la chaise opposée. Je restait béate devant le mec le plus sexy de la terre, quand il porta la tasse à ses lèvres, son regard rivé sur moi, je du tourner la tête n'y tenant plus. C'été mieu pour sa sécurité et pour mon état mental. _Aller Bella recési toi -je fais vraiment que ça quand il est dans les parages-, il s'est foutue de ta tronche, tu dois étre en rogne, d'ailleurs t'es toujours d'un humeur de chien le matin, t'aura pas à fair trop d'efforts._

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fou dans **ma** cuisine Cullen? _Voie glaciale et un peu rauque, parfait Bee._

-J'ai du dormir là, ton frère a pris ma caisse pour ramener Rose. Il a du se perdre en chemin puis qu'il n'est rentré qu'à 7. Donc me voilà!

Il levait une main pour se désigner lui même. Agassais par son ton impertinant je lachais,

-Tu parles toujours autant le matin? Parce que tu me gave là...

Je lui tournais le dos pour me reservire un café.

-Tu dance toujours autant le matin? Non parce que si c'est le cas je vais dormir ici plus souvent.

Horreur, il m'avait vu, la honte ma vie!

-Mintenant t'écrase Cullen.

-Joli petit cul au fait.

Un petit clin d'oiel là dessus et je m'étrangle avec mon café brulant. _Et comment je fais pour me sortir de là moi mintenant, le mec qui me fais fantasmer me dit que j'ai un -je cite- que j'ai un "joli petit cul"? Ba, tu tourne les talons, tu le plante là, tu dégage en vitesse, prend la poudre d'escampette, je sais pas moi mais bouge!_

Bayonnant ma voie intérieur, je fis le truc le plus improbable, le plus odacieu, pour la pauvre petit coincée que je suis; je m'approche de lui, me penche légerment, les yeux fixés sur son entre-jambre. Visiblement ma petite dance et mon "joli petit cul" ne l'avaient pas laissé indifférent.

-Joli errection, matinale je suppose... lui sussurais-je.

Ensuite bien évidament j'ai tracé la route, je n'attendais aucune réponse de sa part et j'été trop chamboulé. Mon coeur battait fort contre mes cotes.

_Comment j'avais bien pu lui sortir un truc pareil!_

Aujourd'hui cette anecdotes me fait franchement sourir c'été le début de mes audaces. J'adorais la sensation de liberté, je ne me connaissait pas ce coté intrépide à l'époque, j'été franchement du coté sainte ni touche, mais ça avait été grisant. J'étais toute fiere de moi.

* * *

**Voili voilou c'est fini les loulous...**

**Je voulais vous prévenir, je fais une tite pause dans les publications, parce qu'au bout de 2 semaines et 3 reviews ma motivation en prend un ti coup. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas je publirais quand même les chapitres qui sont déjà près et rédigés. Faut juste que je me motive à écrire la suite qui conserne le retour d'Edward à NY.**

**Je voulais remercier en particulier; pyreneprincesse, alia00, kinoum, kara walnes, et christou57, pour vos mise en alerte, favorite story... Je remercie aussi tout les anonymes qui se sont perdue par ici... ;)**

**Je reviens dans une ou deux semaines maxi avec le chapitre 5.**

**Bye et prennez soin de vous, Marine.**


	5. Chapter 5

Une semaine seulement et je ne peux plus résister à l'envie de vous soumettre un autre chapitre.

_En espérant qu'il vous plaira..._

N/M: Je tennais à remercier tout particulierement mes revieweuses Mad, Mary, Héléne, anyanata, et my-fiction-twilight. Vous m'apportez une nouvelle motivation et bien plus que cela d'ailleurs. Alors merci tout plein, thank you very much, danke schön, grazie mille, muchas gracias, obrigado... (je crois pas savoir le dire en d'autres langues, à si chez moi on dit "cimer fugure de poulpe".)

Un autre grand merci à magicvanille qui fais une fleure en commentant chaque chapitre, et ce avec humour (il vaut savoir que ça a été doublement apprécié!). Je suis d'autant plus touchée par ses compliments qu'elle à l'aire de s'y connaitre en fict, un petit conseil aller faire un tour du coté de ses traductions, moi je suis une addict de **The screamers**! (vous la trouverais dans mes favorits stories)

Il me reste une dernièrre personne à remercier après je fou la paix promi-juré c'est ma Nanou chérie, merci de ta patitence, de ton intéret pour ce que j'écris, tes corrections et tes conseils avisés... Je t'aime petite soeur...

_ **Voila j'en ai fini avec mon petit baratin, je vous adore, bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas...**_

_ Marine_

_

* * *

_

_ 1 Décembre 2009, je fais du rab..._

Je dois être un peu maso sur les bords, parce que j'adore me rappeler ces souvenirs, même s'ils sont aussi doux, qu'amers. Ils vous font revivre des moments cocasses, palpitants, et votre coeur se met à battre un peu plus fort, rien qu'un peu. Une douce torture en fait, parce qu'on ne peut pas s'empécher de trouver son présent moins intéressant, dirons nous, voir complétement chiant, englué dans une routine rasoir, les factures et les responsabilités! _Mon dieu, quelle misère! _

Je comparerais cela à écouter en boucle une chanson qui vous met irrémédiablement les boules, voir les grosses larmes de croco au coin des yeux, mais sans qu'on puisse se retenir, on appuit sur _replay_. Un peu tordue comme métaphore, mais je n'ai rien de plus probant à vous sortir.

Il fait nuit désormais et mes démons me rattrapent.

Ce soir j'ai fumé trop, comme toujours, j'ai peut être même un peu trop bu, comme souvent. Mais ça va c'est cool, tout est sous contrôle,_ je gère à l'aise, je suis cool_. Autant que l'on puisse l'être quand on est seule, dans un appart qui n'est pas vraiment le votre, désespérément vide de la présence d'une personne qui ne reviendra jamais.

Après avoir fermé le bar ce soir, j'ai voulu jouer un peu de piano, pour me détendre et laisser mon esprit s'évader, juste ailleurs. Mais je me suis retrouvée comme une attardée, assise sur mon tabouret, incapable de poser mes doitgs sur l'ivoire. Tant pis une prochaine fois peut être...

Journée épuisante, mais impossible de fermer l'oeil, alors me voila, avachi dans mon canape, saucisonné dans une couverture, stylo à la main. Putains d'insomnies!

Avant qu'il ne déboule je pouvais dormir, au moins un peu, mais maintenant c'est mission impossible. Trois jours, trois putains de jours que j'ai croisé sa belle gueule et que je suis complétement détraquée. Juste une fois, 5 minutes. Il été là assis au comptoir, quelque mots, il a payé son café et il est parti, encore. Juste 5 minutes, suffisament pour réduire mes efforts à néant. Comment avais-je pu espérer l'oublier?

Vous sentez, l'heure du flash back est arrivée.

Edward et moi, on avait continué à se chercher gentillement, toujours avec humour, un peu de sarcasme aussi. Rien d'extraordinnaire mais je crois pourtant qu'on pouvait presque parler d'amitié. On était beaucoup plus complices.

Il passait pas mal de temps chez nous -enfin surtout dans la chambre d'Emmett- ou au bar, parce que chez lui c'était franchement tendu. Papa Cullen n'était pas vraiment transporté par l'idée que son filston vire rock star, il jugeait dangereuse la passion d'Edward et avait posé son véto pour des cours au conservatoir. Aujourd'hui je peux comprendre cette réaction, même si elle était pour moi beaucoup trop radicale. Carlisle avait seulement voulu protéger son fils de ses illusions, parce qu'il avait vécu la même chose et que s'il n'avait pas rencontré Esmé il serait toujours dans le métro à jouer du saxo pour 2 dollars. C'est du scoop hein, Carlisle est passé par la case clochard. Vous vous demandez comment j'ai appris tous ça? Disons que je me suis beaucoup rapprochée des parents d'Edward, ils ont été d'un grand soutient l'an dernier, sans eux je ne sais pas si j'aurais tenu le choc sans un petit séjours en psychatrie.

Ed s'était lancé dans la composition, mon piano était devenu le sien, il y passait des journées entières. Il séchait pour venir au Etienne's et ça non plus ce n'était pas du tout du gout de Carlisle, en même temps c'est légitime de la part d'un père. J'ai jamais compris pourquoi Renée cautionnait ça, elle m'aurait arraché la tête à moi.

Contre toute attente ce cancre, adepte du bleutage, avait quand même obtenu son diplôme de fin d'année.

Il quittait donc le lycée, et je perdais ainsi mon passe-temps favorit: le mattage intensif de mister-sexy-Cullen. Quand il ne bavait pas dans la bouche d'une greluche bien évidement, Parce que ça c'était plutot une vision d'horreur pour moi.

On prennait tous des voies différentes. Les brunes et moi on continuait le lycée et on avait eu chaud aux miches, Rose bien faillit nous faire faut bond à cause de ses notes pourraves. Fallait pas s'étonner elle passait plus de temps dans la bouche de mon frère que n'importe où. Enfin au moins ces deux là ça marchait du tonnerre de dieu, le couple emblématique du lycée, de part sa longévité 1an et demi, faut pas croire qu'en on a 18ans ça constitu un véritable exploit.

Emmett était bien avec elle, plus posé. Rose a toujours était la seule à réussir à lui faire fermer sa grande gueule, ce qui s'avérait très util parce que ce débil avait la faculté de débiter un nombre de connerie à la seconde absolument impréssionnante. En parlant d'Emmett, ce gros balour avait également décroché son diplome, _surement grâce à une intervention divine. _Je le soupçonnais d'avoir quand même potassé un peu le soir dans sa chambre. Il lui fallait au moins la moyenne dans les matières principales pour entrer en sport étude.

Jazz, lui avait littéralement cartonné, mais restait imble, pas de chevilles enflées, pourtant c'était le meilleur de sa promos, et il avait de la concurrence. Monsieur était accepté à la fac de droit de NYU. Lily se serait fait pipi dessus tellement elle était exitée par la réusite de son amoureux. Bien que moins démonstratif qu' Emmy et Rose, ils fillaient le parfait amour, éperdus et transis... **beurk** Pitié!

Ed, lui c'était plutot compliqué, je parle des ses études pas de ses conquêtes dont le nombre commençait à frisser l'indécence. Attention au surmennage _Eddychou, ba oui je m'en fesait pour sa santé!_ Il avait accepté un compromis avec son père; la fac de médecine de NYU contre des cours au conservatoir. Mais on savait tous qu'il n'allait certainement pas jouer les éléves modéles marchant dans les pats de papounet.

Avec tout mon courage j'avais essayé de convaincre Carlisle et Esmée de venir le voir un soir au Etiennes, pour qu'ils se rendent compte du potentiel de leur fils. J'étais toute fière de moi car sa mère était venue. Tout compte fait j'ai peut être une certaine force de persuasion. Pour ma BA de la journée, j'avais eu droit à une belle récompense. Sexy-Cullen m'avait dédié une chanson, une de mes préferées en plus! Dans le top 10.

-Celle-là c'est juste pour toi Bébé Swan. *petit sourire en coin, ouff... fait chaud là non?* Je crois savoir que tu saoules Emmett avec Radiohead depuis que t'as 10ans, alors je ne devrais pas me tromper en disant que ça pourrait te plaire...

Mimant un merci, il avait pris sa guitare et commençé à chanter.

J'étais juste là, un peu surprise, mais conquise, suspendue à ses lèvres si tententes, c'était pour moi, juste pour moi... Ce moment est gravé en moi, le mouvement de ses doigts, le froncement de ses sourcils, l'intensité de son regard, le timbre de sa voie. _T'as fais de moi une groupie Cullen._

Creeps (_Minable_)

When you were here before _Quand tu étais là avant_

Couldn't look you in the eyes _Je ne pouvais pas te regarder dans les yeux_

You're just like an angel _Tu es un ange_

Your skin makes me cry _Ta peau me fait pleurer_

You float like a feather _Tu flottes comme une plume_

In a beautiful world _Dans un monde merveilleux_

I wish I was special _Je voudrais etre spécial_

You're so very special _Tu es si spécial _

But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo _Mais je suis un minable, je suis un cinglé_

What the hell am I doing here? _Qu'est ce que je fais ici?_

I don't belong here _Je n'appartiens pas à ce monde _

I don't care if it hurt _Peu importe si ça blesse_

I want to have control _Je veux avoir l'autorité_

I want a perfect body _Je veux un corps parfait_

I want a perfect soul _Je veux une ame parfaite_

I want you to notice _Je veux que tu remarques_

When I'm not around _Les moments où je ne suis pas là_

You're son very special _Tu es si spéciale_

I wish I was special _Je voudrais etre spécial _

But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo

What the hell am I doing here?

I don't belong here

She's runing out again _Elle s'enfui en courant encore_

She's running out _Elle s'enfui en courant_

She run, run, run, run _Elle cour, cour, cour, cour_

Whatever makes you happy _Peu import qui te rend heureuse_

Whatever you want _Peu importe ce que tu veux_

You're so very special _Tu es si spéciale_

I wish I was special _Je voudrais etre spécial_

But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo

What the hell am I doing here?

I don't belong here

I don't belong here

Je comprennais pas trop pourquoi il avait choisi cette chanson. Biensûre j'étais flattée et aux anges pour ne rien vous cacher. Mais pourquoi celle là? _Qu'est-ce que tu me fais Cullen? Ouvres tes yeux que je puisse voir ce qui s'y cache, _ou pas? A moi les paroles me parlaient, elles avaient un sens, mais pour lui, le beau goss serial baiseur! Pour moi s'était lui qui était spécial, c'est pour lui que j'aurais voulu "un corps parfait", "une ame parfaite", pour qu'il me remarque, qu'il s'intéresse à moi.

J'étais pour le moins désapointée. Je ne voulais rien croir, rien espérer même. Si c'était pour me casser la gueule en beauté, hors de question! Mais malgrés les warning qu'avait allumé mon cerveau, mon coeur frappait lourdement contre mes côtes, et ça me fesait carrément flipper. Ses yeux restaient clos, _mais pour quoi tu n'ouvres pas les yeux... _Sa voie partait dans les aigues et ses doigts s'agitaient plus vite sur les cordes... _Tu m'as grillé le cerveau, je ressemble à un putain de légume, t'es content j'espère? Même une courgette serais plus réactive que moi quand j'ai les yeux rivés sur ta satané belle gueule..._

On peut dire que j'avais été gatée ce soir là, quelques heures après ce moment plutôt troublant, le bar restait bondé mais les mecs avaient déjà remballé leur matos, c'était la deuxième partie de soirée. Jazz et Em' avaient pris un malin plaisir à me faire redécendre de mon petit nuage, pendant qu'Edward racompagnait Esmée.

-Notre Bee a les yeux qui pétillent, Jasper s'approchait de moi et me pinçait la joue, elle est trop nionne cette petite...

-Serait-ce l'effet Sexy-Cullen-a-chanté-pour-moi?

-Lily, Rrrrrr. Je grognais pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas s'avanturer plus loin. Elle le savait bien pourtant, on ne devait jamais parler d'Edward, **jamais**.

-Tu bavais littéralement, c'était tordant.

Là je virais au rouge direct, alors elles s'y mettaient toutes les deux! _Bande de traitresses! _Je leurs lancais un regard du style " si vous en remettez une couche, je vous arrache les ongles un par par un".

Je sursautais soudain, Emmett avait tappé du point sur la table, _qu'est ce qui lui prend à l'ours mal léché!_ Il semblait vraiment contrarié, Jazz, surment pour rattrapait la gaffe d'avoir lancé la conversation, s'exclamait, théatrale:

-C'est bon Emmy, c'était pas une déclaration d'amour quand même!

-"..."

-Emmett fait pas cette tronche, il sait très bien qu'il doit pas toucher au Bébé Swan...

_Quoi! Pardon! J'ai pas du bien entendre... Putain, mais ils ont parlé de moi avec Edward! Mais quelle merde, c'est pas dieu possible! _Je sais que dieu n'y est pour rien mais je peux pas m'empécher! _Emmett je vais te tué, je vais te tué très très lentement et tu vas souffrir... Ughhhh_...

Je restais muette, mon faut-frère aussi.

-"..."

-Il lui a pas chanté Let me stay together!

-Ba non, parce que _elle_ aime Radiohead...

_Quel perspicacité frangin, épatant, tout le monde sais que j'adore Radiohead, c'est pas un scoop._

-Non mais j'allucine là! Dites-moi que je rêve... Vous savez quoi aller vous faire foutre, tous autant que vous étes... C'était juste pour me dire merci d'avoir réussi à trainer Esmée ici, c'est tout, fin de l'histoire! Pas la peine de vous monter le bourichon et par la même occasion de me les briser sévere!

Je décampais vite fait après mon petit caca nerveux. Je secouais la tête pour me défaire des images d'Edward sur scéne et des larmes qui menacaient. Putains d'hormones! J'étais toute chamboulée.

Ils avaient parlé de moi et Emmett avait interdit au bellâtre de s'approcher de moi. Comme s'il avait pu s'intéresser à moi autrement que comme la petite soeur de son pote! _Aller ma grande redescant sur terre et va plutot filler un coup de main à ta pauvre mère qui trime derrière son comptoir. Ca t'occupera l'esprit. _Merci à ma conscience.

Je m'affairais tout le reste de la soirée, ignorant la table de mes amis.

Je ne pensais pas le revoir, mais tout compte fait sa belle gueule était de nouveau entrée dans mon champs de vision. Il m'avait demandé de lui apporter une bierre, alors j'allais bien étre obligé d'affronter les autres. D'ordinaire je lui aurais surement dit de bouger son cul s'il la voulait sa bierre ou d'aller se faire mettre, mais là c'était un peu spécial.

M'approchant de lui pour poser son verre devant lui, je lui avais lancé tout sourire:

-Ca te coùtera une chanson Cullen...

Pour toute réponse il avait fait glisser distraitement sa main dans mon dos, jusqu'à mes reins puis la retirait un peu brusquement. _C'été quoi ça? Une caresse, pour de vrai? _Sa main m'avait littéralement électrisé, je pouvais encore sentir le chemin de ses doigts sur ma peau. Je le regardais dans les yeux sous le coup de la surprise et haussais les sourcils. _On crève de chaud ici? -Non chérie, c'est toi qui chauffe, t'as les joues et les oreilles en feu._ Super! Zéro Glamour, comme dirait Alice.

Vite quelque chose pour me refroidir, sinon j'ai bien peur de ne pouvoir empécher mon liquéfaction.

Regarder Emmett... Parfait! Ca marche impec! Mais je fronçais les sourcils. Il regardait Edward comme s'il allait lui sauter dessus, puis il se tournait vers moi, et m'affublais du regard "tu me deçois petite soeur". Putain! Je lui mimais un "Vas te faire mettre" gestuel, qu'il n'apprécia visiblement pas. Il se levait brisquement faisant chanceller les verres.

-T'arretes ton petit jeux tout de suite Ed'

-Mais de quoi tu parles?

Il n'était pas vraiment convainquant, Emmett soufflait bruillament, insatisfait de sa réponse.

-C'est ma petite soeur, alors tu fais pas le malin compris!

Rose tentait de l'apaiser en lui touchant l'avant bras, lui indiquant de se rassoire. C'est vrai, c'était son pote quand même, il n'était pas obligé de lui parler comme ça.

-Tu gardes tes mains foutue de pervers dans tes poches et tu te trouves une garce pour chauffer ton l...

-Em', le coupais-je séchement, mais pour qui tu te prend?

Merde c'était aujourd'hui que se réveillait son instintc protecteur de grand frere à la mord-moi-le-noeud. Ce soir précisément alors qu'il était en phase de devenir le plus beau soir de ma vie.

-Tu nous fais quoi là? J'ai 17ans Emmett, alors fou moi la paix, et occupe toi de ton cul!

Je le défiais du regard, encore une prise de tête musclée made in Swan, mais bon là on était en plein milieu du Etienne's, heureusement la musique était assez forte pour couvrir nos voies, on n'attirait pas les regards.

-T'es ma soeur Bell's, tu es trop jeune et c'est mon pote... Voilà de quoi je me méle!

Il avait compté sur ses doigts le bougre, _pitié c'est pas possible._ J'hésitais entre le rire sinique et la colère. Le sinisme, bon plan au moins, on ne pourrait pas savoir à quel point cette histoire me touchais. En plus personne ne prennais ma défence face à mon frére abusif, ils semblait franchement mal à l'aise tous ses clampins.

_Je vais te titiller un peu l'ours, j'adore te foutre en rogne, c'est trop facil._

-C'est bien ce que je dis -le ton de ma voie était calme et froid, j'étais fiere d'afficher un certain flégme alors qu'Emmett enragait- je ne vois pas en quoi ça te conserne. Tu sautes ma meilleure amie, qui soit dit en passant a le même age que moi, et je ne m'y suis jamais opposée! Alors tu me laches compris?

Rose gaubait les mouches, choquée par ma remarque. _Mais c'est vrai, merde!_

-Tu veux finir sur son tableau de chasse, c'est ça? Bella Swan, 24 juin 2004, debut, dans les chiottes du Etienne's! C'est ça que tu veux! Tu vaux mieu que ces trainées du lycée non?

-Merci Emmett, t'es un pote... J'y toucherais pas à ta Bella, t'en fais pas va!

-Parfait!

-Parfait!

J'étais en rage, putain la parfaite rixe entre mals froisés dans leur orgueil! Quelle bande de cons!

-Regardez moi bien vous deux. **JE** suis la seule à décider de ma vie sexuelle, OK! **SI** j'ai envie qu'Edward me baise dans des putains de chiottes ça me regarde et ne crois surtout pas que je viendrais te demander ta permission!

-Bella arrête ça, il a raison, tu ne ...

-Je vois même pas pourquoi on parle de ça... Je soupirais fortement et reprennais.

-Merci pour cette conversation pour le moins enrichissante, les filles, Jazz bonne fin de soirée... et toi je vais te pourrir la vie...

Je fixais Em' avec mon regard de tueuse, il semblait toujours en colère, mais aussi franchement mal à l'aise et ses yeux disaient "j'ai fais une maxie boulette là?". Je quittais précipitamment la table, pour aller dans ma chambre, montais les escaliers quatre à quatre. Mon lit, je m'y étallais et fondais en larmes. Super soirée!

* * *

Et voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui!

Alors, alors? Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de la dictature d'Emmett, du _creep_-Cullen, et des grosses larmes de Bella?

Dans le chapitre suivant je vous promais que personne ne chante, mais ça dance collé-serré après quelques téquila frapées!

Pour plus d'info repassez dans 3 ou 4 jours il se pourrait qu'il y est un nouveau chapitre...

**Bye les lardons**, à la prochaine, prennez soin de vous et faites moi, plaisir innondez ma boite mail de vos reviews!

_Marine._


	6. Chapter 6

**Amis du jour bonjours,**

**Je sais j'ai publié un chapitre il y a deux jours seulement, mais il se trouve que je reprend le travail demain et que du coup je vais avoir un peu moins de temps, voir beaucoup moins, à consacrer à la publication des chapitres. Mais rassurez vous je ne suis pas à cours, le chapitre 7 est déjà presque prêt (encore 2 ou 3 relectures), le 8 et le 9 sont en attente de correction mais déjà tappés, et au niveau rédaction je cloture le chapitre 13. Donc pas besoin de se faire du mourron. Je pense que le rythme va redescendre à un chapitre par semaine.**

**Toujours est-il que maintenant c'est à vous de jouer, ****je vous laisse, bonne lecture,**

_Marine_

* * *

_2 décembre 2009, 00h23_,

_Little house, _The Fray

_Je quittais précipitamment la table, pour courir dans ma chambre, montais les escaliers quatre à quatre. Mon lit, je m'y étalais et fondais en larmes. Super soirée!_

_She doesb't look, she doesn't see (_Elle ne regarde pas, elle ne voit pas)

_Open up for nobody (_Ne s'ouvre à personne)

_Figures out, she figures out (_Comprendre, elle comprend)

_Narrow line, she can't decide (_Limite étroite, elle ne peut se décider)

_Everything short of suicide (_Tout est suicide)

_Never hurts, nearly (_Jamais blessée, ça fonctionne presque)

Recroquevillais en position feotale. Le menton sur mes genoux, mes bras autours de mon corps, en boule.

Comment pouvait-il me faire un truc pareil?

_Something is scratching (_Quelquechose s'écorche)

_Its way out (_Sort du chemin)

_Something you want (_Quelquechose que tu veux)

_To forget about ( _Oublier)

_Emmett je te hais, c'est officiel. Pourquoi tu t'évertues toujours à me pourrir la vie? Merde à la fin!_

Le numéro du grand frère proteteur et étouffant il ne me l'avait pas sorti souvent. Ce qui signifiait qu'il flippait pour moi, il ne voulait pas qu'Edward m'approche. Malheureusement pour moi je savais pertinnement pourquoi.

Parce que ce bellâtre aurait fait de moi son jouet, son passe temps; pour une semaine ou deux avec de la chance. Il m'aurait jetée ensuite, et ça aurait détruit notre amitié, et celle qu'il partageait avec Emmett aussi.

_A part of you that'll never show_ (Une part de toi que tu ne monteras jamais)

_You're the only one that'll ever know_ (Tu es la seule qui ai jamais su)

_Take it back when it all began_ (Retiens-le quand tout a commencé)

_Take tour time, would you understand_ (Prends ton temps, Comprendrais-tu)

_What it's all about? (_De quoi il s'agit?)

_What it's all about? (_De quoi il s'agit?)

On ne peut pas dire que c'est ce que je voulais, du tout même. Mais d'un autre coté, s'il devait s'intéresser à moi ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, mes pieds n'auraient plus touchés terre. Ses yeux, ses mains, sa bouche... Il m'attirait tellement! Et c'était même plus que ça, il avait un certain pouvoir sur moi, une emprise, je lui appartenais. Je me serais damnée pour lui.

_Something is scratching (_Quelquechose s'écorche)

_Its way out (_Sort du chemin)

_Something you want (_Quelquechose que tu veux)

_To forget about (_Oublier)

Je voulais que ce soit lui, le premier et personne d'autre. J'étais certaine de le vouloir. Même si de son coté il n'y avait pas de sentiments aussi fort, même s'il s'amusait avec moi. Je brulais littéralement de désir pour lui. Je l'aimais à ma façon, même si il n'y avait aucune réciproque. S'il avait été à moi un instant ou une heur ça m'aurait comblée.

Mais tout ça ce n'était qu'un fantasme d'adolescante pleine d'hormones, qui en pince grâve pour le meilleur ami de son grand frère, pour ne pas dire obsédée au point d'en réver la nuit et de mouiller sa petite culotte. _Et bien c'est du joli!_

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais étre conne, c'est pas possible! J'étais prête à tout lui offrir, ma virginité, mon coeur et tout le bordel, et pourquoi? Un souvenir! Une partie de jambes en l'air avec un fantôme. Une nuit et encore pas toute la nuit en plus! Un peu de passion, beaucoup de désespoir et mon pauvre petit coeur s'embrasait. J'aurais aimé être plus forte. Mes sentiments m'avaient submergés, frappés de plein fouet, du genre immence claque dans la gueule. Quand mes lévres avaient touchées les siennes, je m'étais sentie sombrer._ T'es foutue ma grande._

Goûter au paradis et attérrir direct en enfer.

Evoquer tout ça c'est presque de la torture... Je sens mon coeur se serrer et mes yeux piquent.

_Si seulement tu n'étais pas parti_.

Après la remise des diplômes, à laquelle on avait tous assisté ma mère, mes brunes et moi. D'ailleurs vous les auriez vous nos trois abrutis en toges, HILARANT. Enfin bref, on avait organisé une petite sauterie, pour feliciter nos lumières. Une bonne petite beuverie dans les règles de l'art, c'était un minimum syndical, puisque ces trois zygotos représentaient le gratin du lycée. _Oui madame! _

Les parents de Jazz avaient évacués l'appart vers 15h pour qu'on puisse tout préparer, musique, ballons, boisons. Vers 19h une myriade d'ados plus ou moins boutonneux -merci à _Biactol_- entraient dans la place habillés sur leur 31.

Il n'y avait plus une surface plane, du genre table, comptoir, console, qui ne soit recouverte de bouteilles, canettes et autres gobelets. _Pure soirée quoi!_

Lily avait insisté pour qu'on se fasse belle. Plutot difficile et long dans mon cas. Quoi que je fasse je restais banale, au meiu regardable mais on peut pas dire que je fesais tourner les têtes. J'avais presque peur d'étre comndanée au célibat et à l'abstinance, limites prête à me faire nonne!

Alors je laissais Lily jouer à Barbi-Bella, elle adorait ça la miss, enfin c'était surtout parce qu'elle n'avait que moi pour se satifaire, vu que Rose était légerement récalcitrante. Même si ça m'enchantais pas vraiment, je me laissais faire la plus part du temps, un peu blasée quand même.

Bref j'avais été shampoonée, gommée, tartinée de crèmes et autres saloperies de cosmétique qui coûtent la peau du cul, maquillée et coiffée.

Elle pouvait bien faire tout les efforts du monde, il ne me regardrait pas. Puis qu'il m'évitait soigneusement depuis son altercation avec Emmett le grand minitou. Visiblement peut emballé par l'option "se taper la petite soeur et subir les foudres du grand frère". Dommage!

Rose tambournait à la porte de la salle de bain de chez moi comme une débile, je lui hurlais d'entrer avant que Lily ne me fasse gentillement remarquer qu'on avait fermé la porte à clef.

L'hystérique pénétrait dans notre salle de briefing avec un immence sourir.

-Il va te manger dans la main cocotte.

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parle. Avais-je soufflé en baissant la téte.

-Tu crois qu'on a pas remarqué que tu étais raide dingue de Cullen? C'est parce que tu n'en parle pas qu'on...

Visiblement mon regard noir marchait sur mon lutin qui fermait illico son caquet, _non mais_! La naine tiranique levait les mains en signe de paix.

-Je ne veux aucun commentaire, aucune remarque, c'est clair?

J'essayais de toute mes forces de paraître sure de moi et autoritaire.

-De toute façon tu nous en parlera quand tu seras prête.

_N'importe-quoi._

-Mais si tu veux un conseil Belli_-_bell's fait le craquer ce soir, parce que c'est ta chance poucin.

Pourquoi Lily soupirait à la remarque de Rose?_ Elles savent un truc que j'ignore, pas le temps pour leur tirer les vers du nez on est déjà à la bourre avec tout ça. _

-Vous étes vraiment pas normales les filles. Je ne tenterais rien du tout. Il... il ne veut pas de moi c'est clair, il a bien fermé sa gueule devant Emmett, alors... et il... Oubliez ça ok! Il m'évite comme la peste. Mission impossible mes dames, pas de plan sur la comméte, compris?

Pour ma petite tirade j'eu droit au sourire compatissant de mes brunes, mais ça sentait le pâté cette histoire.

Rose me tendait un petit sac noir, sans se defaire de son sourir.

-Enfiles ça et tu nous rejoins dans ta chambre, Lily, let's go baby!

J'étais scotchée par la tenue qu'elle m'avait choisi, qu'elle m'habille était une chose, mais là elle y aller fort! Même les sous-vétement, franchement.

Je sortais un souteind-gorge et un shorty en satin bleu nuit aggrémentés d'un petit neoud noir, un peu suspitieuse j'inspectais l'ensemble, mais finalement ils semblaient plutôt innocents. De la belle lingerie ni plus ni moins.

Puis je trouvais une petite robe noir, très simple, cache coeur, à manches courtes, qui m'arrivait au dessus du genoux.

Je m'habillais rapidement, nouais le ruban qui fermait ma robe sur ma hanche. Le reflet que me revoyais le miroire me fi sourir de toutes mes dents. _Pas mal Swan, tu vois quand tu laisses faire Lily!_

Note à moi-même, écouter les conseils mode et beauté de Rose et Alice. Cette note prend effet immédiatement.

J'osais peine me gratter le nez de peur de ruiner le travail de Lily. Elle avait mit fard à paupières noir sur mes yeux, du mascara sur mes cils, c'était peut étre un peu trop _noir, _maiss j'adorais le côté pailleté et ça faisait ressortir mes yeux. Un peu de fond de teint et de gloss transparent. J'étais méconnaissable.

-Bon boulot les filles, merci. Leur lancais-je alors que je rentrais dans ma chambre.

Elles aussi s'étaient changées.

-Wahou! Les brunes vous êtes superbes! Mais ôtez moi un doute vous avez bien des petits amis, non? Alors pourquoi avez vous l'intention de faire baver tous les pauvres bougres de cette soirée?

-Très drôle Swan! Toi par contre tu auras aussi besoin de ça pour mettre dans ton pieu Sexy-Cullen!

-Je suis quand même pas le genre de nana coucher le premier soir! Pour qui tu me prend Rose franchement!

Alors qu'elle se foutait légerement de ma gueule je lui arrachais la paire escarpins noir qu'elle me tendait. Je ralais encore plus en me rendant compte que c'était de vrais engins de la mort.

-J'espère que tu t'es épillée au moins...

Je restais choquée qu'elle ai pu me demander un truc pareil. _J'allucine! _Elle se tournais alors vers mon lutin, comme si elle avait la réponse. Cette siffonnée du bocal se mettait la main devant la bouche, genre "j'ai fais une grosse boulette".

-J'ai pas pensé à verifier!

-Rrrrrr... Ca suffit les filles! Moi j'espère surtout ne pas me casser une pate!

_Elles sont vraiment trop ces deux là! _Je passais devant elles pour leur tenir la porte.

-Aller, les girls on est parti...

J'eu droit à un petit clin d'oeil coquin de notre sublime Rosalie emballée dans une robe bustier rouge très classe, et à un petit sourir désolé de Lily toute vétue de turquoise. Je fesais tâche à côté de toutes ces couleurs. Même si je gagné en confiance, c'était encore pas gagné, parce que jamais je n'oserais porter une robe aussi courte que celle de Lily ou aussi moulante que celle de Rose. Finalement la mienne me convenait très bien même si elle n'était pas aussi francasante, au moins elle me corespondait.

Quand on arrivait chez Jazz il y avait déjà pas mal de monde et ça picolait dans tout les coins. _Il avait invité tout le lycée ou quoi?_

Les mecs étaient dans le salon entrain de discuter, bierre à la main. Rose allait embrasser Emmett, Lily se jettait sur Jasper. Il ne restait plus qu'Edward.

Encore une fois je me sentais bien seule au monde, même dans un salon bondé. Shiver de _Coldplay _qui résonnait dans la piéce n'arrangeait pas les choses. Jetant un regard autour de moi pour me trouver un truc à faire je remarquais que toutes les pouffes c'étaient données rendez-vous, j'allais avoir de la concurrence si je voulais attirer l'attention du bellâtre qui me fesait fantasmer. _Oui je sais c'est tout le contraire de ce que j'ai dis aux filles, mais c'est mon affaire, d'ak?_ De toute façon il ne m'avait même pas remarqué.

Sentant une présence derrière moi, je me retournais, le regard hapé par de magnifiques yeux verts. Penchant la téte de coté il me détaillait ouvertement. _Ba faut pas se géner!_ Je rougissais, c'était à prévoir, alors qu'il me fesait son petit sourir en coin.

_Réagit ma grande il va croire que tu t'es fais lobotomiser!_

-Je peux vous offrir un verre, mademoiselle?

Je lui souri à mon tour. Edward galant et prévenant s'était rare. En tout cas avec moi, mais j'aimais pour ne rien vous cacher. Ma robe devait vraiment bien m'aller finallement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me propose?

A n'en pas douter mon regard malicieux lui fesait de l'effet, il semblait un peu décontenancé et se passait la mais dans les cheveux. _Ah ses cheveux!_

-La même chose que toi m'ira très bien.

-Madame est servie, me répondit-il ne me tendant une H. Je lui fis un clin d'oeil et retournais vers nos amis.

_Dit donc quelle assurance Bella! Ba quoi?_ Si je le voulais tant que ça il fallait bien que je me décide à passer à l'action. Je ne m'étais quand même pas épillée pour rien!

Quand Let's get retarded commençait, Lily me chopait par le bras pour que je la suive sur la piste improvisée entre le canapé et la cheminée. Face à face, elle remuait les hanches en rythme et je l'imitais. Rose se joignait vite à notre joyeux délire, se mettant derriere moi les mains sur mes hanches pour faire nos bassins ondulaient ensembles. Je riais bien, j'adorais dancer avec les filles et me lacher un peu. Emmett entrait dans le place pour nous faire son show sur Call one me d'_Eric Prydz_.C'était du grand Emmett Swan, il bougeait comme un fou. Attrapant la pauvre Rose, il la tenait serrée contre lui. Je choisissais de m'éclipser parce que ça devenait trop suggestif pour moi. _C'est mon frere, merde! _En plus j'étais à cours de bierre.

Une fois dans la cuisine je me mettais la cherche d'une cannette, avant d'étre distraite par un beau brun tout seul sur le balcon. Je décidais d'aller lui tenir compagnie et de tâter le terrain par la même occasion, histoire de voir si je pouvais passer à l'offensive.

La musique était étouffée par la porte fenétre, mais je pouvais reconnaitre Make Luv de _Room 5_, c'était la compil' Emmett à n'en pas douter!

Edward était dos au mur et fumait pénard.

-Pourquoi tu viens pas dancer avec nous?

-J'ai pas trop la tété à ça.

-C'est ta soiré aussi, non? Ce serait dommage de pas en profiter. Aller éclate toi, bientot tu seras la fac, obligé de faire plein de trucs sérieux et chiants, réviser et aller en cours!

-Wep...

Il expirait la fumée doucement, je me rapprochais un peu de lui.

-Tu me laisses fumer?

Il me tendait sa clope avec un petit sourir. _Arff tu sais que t'es beau comme un dieu, toi? Du calme Bella, du calme._

-Emmett va te tuer s'il te vois.

Je tirais deux lattes et lui rendais en me mordant la lèvre.

-Mais tu ne lui diras rien, c'est entre toi et moi...

Il souriait d'avantage mais baissait la tété, ça commencait à m'inquiéter, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça.

-T'as l'air vraiment soucieux... Je fesais une petite pause relevais la téte pour pouvoir planter mes yeux dans les siens. Je peux faire quelque chose?

-Tu bois avec moi?

-Humm... Téquila? lancais-je enthousiaste.

-Let's go baby!

Alors que j'ouvrais la porte, je pu sentir sa main se poser dans le bas de mon dos, pour me pousser vers le comptoire de la cuisine. Je me placais derrière, lui se mettais face à moi. Je servais deux shooter de José Cuervo. Faiant glisser le sien sur le granit, au moment ou Toxic de _Britney Spears _commençait.

-A la tienne Sexyboy.

Et cul sec! _Juste pour oblier que tu viens de lui dire qu'il était sexy? Non, parce que c'est le jeu ma pauvre Lucette! Waou! ça pique dit! No problem baby, on enchaine._ Deux, puis trois. Là j'étais plus que détendu, Edward aussi semble-t-il? J'adorais l'inihibition de l'acool, déjà un peu grisée c'était génial. Enfin j'osais, attraper sa main...

-Dance avec moi...

Me mordant la lévre un peu fort par nervosité, j'étais quand même pas tout à fait relaxe et puis à ce moment la il me fesait le plus beau des sourirs. _Je suis au paradis! _

La musique changeait, et une fois dans le salon je voyais tout le monde deux par deux, Lily et Jazz ventousés, pas de Rose ou d'Emmett, mystère et boule et gomme. Puis je réagit en reconnaissant I don't wanna know, c'étais pas vraiment la chanson idéale, mais c'étais ma chance, alors je la césissait, pas d'Emmett pour me les briser.

Edward posait ses mains sur mes hanches, le contact avec sa peau fraiche me fit frisonner. J'entourais son cou de mes bras et me rapprochais de lui. Des millers de papillons prennaient leur envole dans le fond de mon ventre, quand il penchait son visage vers mon cou et que je pu sentir son souffle chaud et régulier contre ma peau. Peut etre étais-ce la téquila mais ma téte tournait. Je fermais les yeux.

I don't wanna know _Je ne veux pas savoir_

if you're playin me, keep it on the low _Si tu joue avec moi, fais le discrétement_

Cause my heart can't take it anymore _Parce que mon coeur ne peut plus le supporter_

and if you're creepin, please don't let it show _Et si tu me trompes, s'il te plait ne le montre pas_

Oh baby I don't wanna know _Oh bébé, je ne veux pas savoir_

On était vraiment collé l'un à l'autre. Une de ses mains quittait ma hanche pour aller vers mes reins, l'autre remontait dans mon dos et me caressait doucement, ce qui me fi trembler légerement. Il relevait la téte, il m'avait senti. Ses mains fesaient alors le chemins inverse, je lachait son cou et venais replacer ses mains sur le bas de mon dos. Je relevais les yeux vers lui, me pedant dans l'intensité de son regard. Je crois qu'il cherchait à lire en moi, son regard était persant, comme s'il voulait à entrer dans ma tête, entendre mes pensées._ Vaut mieux pas mon coco tu risquerais d'être choqué, parce que cette petite chose dans tes bras a vraiment l'esprit mal tourné!_ Nos bassins se frollaient et se touchaient parfois suivants le rythme sensuel de la musique, se qui faisait naître une drôle de chaleur dans le creux de mon ventre. Une main sur sa nuque je caressais ses cheveux sans pouvoir me retenir; l'autre à plat sur son torse je pouvait sentir la course de son coeur, battait-il autant que le mien.

Quand la musique changea, il se décolla de moi avec une certaine douceur et déposa à la comissure de mes lévres un braisé furtif. Son corps quitta subitement le mien, rompant le contact, me privant de sa chaleur envoutante. Je me retrouvais perdue et seule au milieu de tout ce monde que j'avais totalement obligé. Je le suivais du regard sans trop savoir quoi faire, débousolée.

* * *

Et voilà les lardons c'est tout pour aujourd'hui!

Maintenant c'est mon tour de m'amuser un peu, je vais faire ma sadique, mhouaaaaa...

Comment pensez vous que cette chere Bella va réagir à la fuite d'Edward:

1) Elle le ratrappe, lui colle une droite dans le piff pour être un ignoble con de ne pas l'avoir embrassé mieux que ça.

2) Elle lui court après, lui saut sur le dos, tire sur ses beaux cheveux et l'insulte de tous les noms pour l'avoir presque embrassé.

3) Elle sent ses aisselles cherchant une explication logique et rationnelle à sa disparition soudaine.

Une de ses trois proposition est la donne, alors je vous propose un deal, si vous étes une majorité à trouver la bonne réponse et bin peut etre que je dégneurais publier le chapitre 7, qui est accrochez vous bien: **_lemon_**.

Alors mesdames, mesdemoiselles, et mesieurs s'il y en a, faites péter ma boite mail!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello les loulous, me revoilou avec un nouveau chapitre.

Je voulais vous dire un **énorme merci **pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et en favori, vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fais plaisir! Ainsi qu'à tous les anonymes, et oui je sais que vous étes là!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant, je croise les doigts même, parce que j'ai eut particulièrement du mal à l'écrir, il m'a fait des bons trous de cerveau! En effet c'est un chapitre citronné et j'ai voulu faire de mon mieu pour qu'il ne soit pas trop cu-cul la praline, mais malheureusement après l'avoir retravaillé milles fois je ne suis toujours pas entierement satisfaite, mais bon on a pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie. Je crois bien que si je ne le publis pas aujourd'hui j'oserais jamais!

Je tenais à m'excuser au près de celles qui on trouvaient Edward salop au dernier chapitre parce que je peux vou assurer que ça ne va pas s'arranger dans ce chapitre et encore moins dans le suivant! meaculpa ^^

Bon maintenant je vais vous laisser bouquiner pénard, on se retrouve en bas...

Marine

PS: désolé pour les fautes, j'ai fait de mon mieux mais je sais que certaines m'auront échappées! Les vilaines!

* * *

_02 Décembre 2009, 00h58, je refuse de lâcher ce stylo,_

_Son corps quitta subitement le mien, rompant le contact, me privant de sa chaleur . Je me retrouvais perdue et seule au milieu de tout ce monde que j'avais totalement oublié. Je le suivais du regard sans trop savoir quoi faire._

Baillonant ma putain de voie intérieure qui me disait de ne pas chercher plus loin sous peine de m'y péter les dents, je m'élancais derièrre lui. _Merde, pourquoi il me fuis comme ça? Je sens le fioul ou quoi? Bella vérifie on sait jamais!_ Je me reniflais discrétement. _Conclusion?_ R.A.S, je ne puais pas!

Je n'eu pas à chercher bien longtemps, il était de nouveau sur le balcon. Quand j'ouvri la porte fenêtre j'ai eu droit à un formidable soupir, mais sur l'instant j'en avais juste rien à foutre.

_Don't bring me down _(ne me détruis pas), Sia.

Je lui prennais son paquet de clopes des mains, poussée par un besoin impératif de nicotine.

-Je te fais fuir Cullen?

Il soupirait encore. Ok là je devais bien le saouler. _T'as tout gagné ma grande!_ Je me détournais de lui, après lui avoir rendu ses_ Malbarées_, non sans frôler ses doigts au passage. Je m'accoudais à la balustrade et regardais les voitures passer en bas dans la rue. _Mais putain qu'est-ce que tu foue, tu m'explique?_

Il se rapprochait de moi, je pouvais sentir son regard me vriller le dos. Se rapprochant encore, il se collait à mon dos, la tête dans mon cou. J'expirais difficilement, franchement troublée. Lui aussi respirait fort, comme pour se contrôler. Je laissais ma tête basculer en arrière sur son épaule, juste parce que j'en mourrais d'envie.

-Tu ne dois pas me laisser faire Bell's.

-Et pourquoi ça? répondis-je dans un murmure.

-Parce que je ne t'apporterais rien de bon. Je suis pas le mec qu'il te faut...

Je fermais les yeux pour garder mon self-control, il ne fallait pas que je m'énerve.

-Tu veux bien m'en laisser seule juge.

-Non...

Là c'était trop, _IL m'énerve! _Je me détachais et lui fis face.

-Si tu ne veux pas de moi pourquoi t'es comme ça alors? Pourquoi tu...

Il fonçait les sourcils et passait nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux.

-J'ai jamais dis que je ne voulais pas de toi, mais...

J'attendais la suite qui visiblement ne viendrait pas. Même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde j'avais du mal à me retenir de lui gueuler dessus, _j'en ai marre de jouer au chat et à la souris!_

-Mais quoi, Ed? Regardes-moi!... C'est quoi ton problème, Emmy t'inquiète, pfff...

Je riais toute seule à ma remarque; rire nerveux. Il se repassait la main dans les cheveux plusieurs fois, lui aussi semblait agassé. _Pour pas dire carrément gavé par ton attitude cocotte!_

-Tu le regretterais.

-Mais bien sûr...

-Tu es mon amie Bella! T'as pas l'impression que ça gâcherait tout! Je suis pas... Je veux pas m'attacher, je suis pas comme ça et tu le sais très bien!

-Qui te dis que je veux m'attacher moi? *_C'est un gros mensonge là!... Ok, je la ferme.* _Je voudrais juste être avec toi! Je ne te demande rien d'autre! Me laisser aller c'est tout... Aucune promesse.

J'eu soudain froid, plus parce qu'il ne réagissait pas à mon petit speetch, qu'à cause de la température. Et voila je me prennais mon premier râteau. _Ok, Bella ramasse tes dents, ta dignité et barres-toi!_

J'allais vers la porte, prête à partir, quand il réagit enfin et m'attrappait par le bras. J'inspirais un bon coup.

-Aucune promesse, répétait-il dans mon dos.

N'y tennant plus je me jettais vers lui, et me collais contre son corps,ma bouche au plus prés de la sienne. Je lui murmurais:

-Juste toi et moi.

-Tu vas me detester...

_Stop je ne veux plus rien entendre!_ J'écrasais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Et tout s'emballa, ses mains dans mon dos, je crochetais sa nuque et penchais la tête pour laisser sa langue entrer dans ma bouche. Les sentiments s'imposaient à moi et ma tête se mit à tourner. Encore ces papillons dans mon ventre, mais aussi une douce chaleur, qui à chaque seconde prennait d'avantage de place et d'intensité. Sa langue caressait la mienne, douce et chaude, s'entremêlait, bataillait, furieuse et passionnée. Un délice. Je lui rendais chacun de ses baisés avec ferveure, y mettant tout le désir qu'il faisait naître en moi.

Bien sûr c'était pas mon premier patin, pour qui vous me prennez! Je m'étais déjà entrainée. Mais ça c'était de la pelle vous pouvez me croire! Chaque cellule de mon corps hurlait "**Edward Cullen est un dieu vivant**". Pauvre de moi...

Nos corps se trouvaient, s'emboitaient parfaitement. S'en était presque flippant, parce que ça me semblait être une évidence. Il se pressait encore d'avantage enflammant mes sens.

Chavirée par ses baisés, je tremblais et frisonnais de désir. Je me consummais littéralement. Le feu ravageant mon corps, mon coeur.

Quand il lâchait ma bouche se fût pour s'attaquer à mon cou, y déposant sa bouche humide et brûlante. Ses respirations hachées me laissaient supposer qu'il en avait tout autant envie que moi.

Un gémissement équivoque s'échappait de ma bouche sans que je puisse l'en empêcher. Il arrêta sa douce torture et posait son front contre le mien.

-Ne me laisse pas faire.

-La ferme...

Je reprennais sa bouche furieuse et mordais sa lèvre inférieure.

-J'ai envie de toi... _C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire vu l'état de ta petite culotte! Merde Bella elle était toute neuve!_

Je reposais ma bouche sur la sienne avec tendresse cette fois, il gardait les yeux fermés. _Il lui faut un dessin ou quoi?_ J'attrapais sa main et ouvrais la porte.

A l'intérieur la fête battait son plein, _Vertigo_ de U2 faisait cracher les hauts parleurs. Personne ne semblait se soucier de nous alors qu'on traversait la cuisine. Une fois dans le couloir il pris le contrôle des opérations, nous conduisant jusqu'à la chambre d'amis, vérouillant la porte derrière nous.

Je m'appuyais contre celle-ci cherchant à calmer les battements de mon coeur, j'y posais ma main pour avoir plus de succès, mais c'était sans compter sur le fait que la sienne vienne la recouvrir.

Je pouvais voir dans ses yeux de l'hésitation. _Est-ce que toutes les filles avec qui tu couches sont obligées de te supplier Cullen?_ On aurait dit qu'il se posait un tas de questions. _Si tu prends tes jambes à ton cou, je te pètes les genoux enfoiré! _Cette pensée me fis sourir.

Je l'attirais à moi par la boucle de sa ceinture et l'embrassais, je pouvais sentir son sourir contre mes lèvres.

Mon coeur eut une rattée quand il fit glisser ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage, puis elles suivaient la ligne de mon cou jusqu'à mes clavicules. Lâchant mes lèvres, sa bouche vient remplacer ses doigts. Une nouvelle vague de plaisir me submergeait, alors que ses doigts trouvaient le chemin de ma poitrine. Son touché m'électrisait. _S'il te fais autant d'effet toute habillée, je donne pas cher de ta peau une fois que tu sera à poil, ma vieille!_

Je lui rendais ses caresses et partais à la découverte de son torse. Je ne voulais pas rester passive. Me concentrer sur lui me permettais de garder les pieds sur terre. Je le touchais comme il me touchait et y mettais toute la sensualité dont j'étais capable.

Je fis passer son T-shrit au dessus de sa tête, bien consciente que si je le laissais s'attaquer à ma robe je finirais toute nue avant même qu'il n'ai retiré une chaussure.

J'admirais son torse offert à ma contemplation, ses pectoraux, ses abdos que je désignais du bout des doigts. _Putain il est foutrement bien gollé! _

Il relevait mon visage vers le sien, me tenant par le menton, son autre main accrochée à ma hanche, possésive, alors que ses yeux semblaient demander la permission. _Bien sûr que t'as mon approbation Sexy boy! _Me plaquant d'avantage contre lui si c'était possible, je roulais des hanches contre son bassin. Je pouvais sentir son désir pour moi bomber son jeans. J'entrepris d'embrasser son cou comme il l'avait fait, laissant trainer ma langue. Sa respiration était forte et saccadée, son souffle sur ma peau n'était qu'une autre caresse.

Toujours dos à la porte, il mit sa main derière mon genou, pour que je plis la jambe. Il caressait ma cuisse que le tissus avait quitté. Le sentant venir pétrir mes fesses, je mordais la chair tendre de son cou, prise par surprise. Il me souleva brutalement et j'entourais mes jambes autour de sa taille. Le désir me fesait onduler contre lui, pour plus de contact, et frotter nos intimités l'une contre l'autre.

Il lâchait plusieurs soupirs rauques qui me firent vibrer encore plus.

On quittait finalement la porte, il me déposa doucement sur le lit, nos lèvres toujours soudées. Nos langues bataillaient passionnément. Se détachant de nouveau, il m'observait allongée sous lui le regard noir et brillant. Ses yeux brûlaient ma peau et je déglutissais difficilement.

Il tira délicatement sur le noeud qui fermait ma robe, dégagant un pan de tissus, puis l'autre. Son regard revient s'accrocher au mien alors qu'il posait ses doigts sur mes lèvres, je les embrassais instinctivement. Il les fis ensuite déscendre vers mon menton, le long de ma trachée, entre mes seins, jusqu'au petit noeud noir qui se trouvait là. On échangeait un sourire complice, avant que nos bouches ne cèdent encore à l'attraction que l'une avait sur l'autre. Je me hissais sur mes coudes pour qu'il me débarrasse de mes manches. Il accompagnait le mouvement de ses mains et de nouveaux baisés sur mon épaule, fesant glisser la bretelle de mon soutien gorge.

Ses doigts frollaient mes tétons durcis au travers du tissus, puis passant dans mon dos il libéra enfin mes seins de leur carquant. Sa bouche remplaçant une fois encore ses doigts, sa langue titillant. Je cédais au plaisir qu'il me proccurais, balançant ma tête en arrière en gémissant. Il découvrait mon corps, ses mains glissant sur mes côtes, sa bouche sur mon buste, embrassant la moindre parcelle de peau jusqu'à mon nombril. Mes mains avaient trouvés leur place et fourageaient dans ses cheveux, que j'avais toujours rêvé de toucher. Il remontait son visage vers le mien.

-Tu es magnifique...

Il avait soufflé ses mots avant de m'embrasser encore et encore. J'aurais voulu lui répondre avec nonchalence un truc du style "t'es pas mal non plus", mais c'était par franchement le moment de faire de l'humour. _L'heur est grave les amis!_

Pour tout réponse ma langue se fesait coquine et mes mains descendaient jusqu'à sa ceinture. Obsédée. Il était venu à mon secours, parce que je galérais sévere avec les boutons de son jeans. Le désir me rendais fébrile et tremblante. J'aurais voulue être plus assurée, mais..._ Moi je ne dirais qu'un mot: Vierge!_

Une fois débarassé de ce foutu patalon, il se repositionnait entre mes jambes, embrassant mon ventre. Lui part contre semblait très habille pour ce qui était de me débarasser de mes vétements puis qu'en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire il avait fait disparaitre mon shorty. _L'expérience, poupée._

Quand ses doigts glissaient le long de mes lèvres intimes, je me cambrée violement. Comment pouvait-il savoir si bien me toucher? Je ne contrôlais plus du tout mes gémissements car il avait trouvait mon clitoris et ne semblait pas décidé à le lâcher. Me cambrant d'avantage, une bulle grossissait dans mon ventre. Je ne resentait que le plaisir et bougeais avec ses doigts par instint. Me mordant furieusement la lèvre, le feu aux joues alors qu'il introduisait un doigt en moi, son visage perdu dans mon cou, de violents frisons parcouraient mon corps. Sous l'impulsion de ses va et viens un son rauque et trainant franchissait la barrière de mes lèvres. Un deuxième doigts rejoignait mon antre humide, je me sentais me serrer autours d'eux. La bulle dans mon ventre prennait de plus en plus de place.

Le suppliant, je gémissais son prénom. Pour toute réponse je le sentis quitter mon corps une fraction de seconde puis sa langue vient lécher mon petit paquet de nerfs. Mes hanches bougaient, je haletais de plaisir, mes mains cherchaient frénétiquement quelque chose auquel s'accrocher, tant je me sentais sombrer. Une forte chaleur explosait dans mon bas ventre et mon sexe pulsait autour des doigts d'Edward.

Il revenait enfin à ma bouche, me laissant gouter mon plaisir. Je l'embrassais à en perdre haleine. Mes oreilles bourbonnaient. Je le voulais, je le voulais maintenant.

Guidée par mes envies, je le fis basculer et pris place sur ses hanches. Il semblait surpris, mais se laissait faire, docile. Je lui enlevais son boxer et me mis à caresser son sexe tendu. Le prenant à pleine main, je lui imprimais un lent mouvement de haut en bas. Au moment où je le sentais frémir entre mes doigts, il se relevait brusquement, attrapait mon visage et m'embrassait. Il quittait ma bouche dans un grognement et se penchait au bord du lit. Il sortit une capote de la poche de son jeans. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il en ai... _Edward le serial-baiseur!_

Il chassait ces idées de ma téte en posant ses lèvres dans mon cou et s'allongeait sur moi. Il attrapa ma cheville, remontait sa paume jusqu'au creux de mon genou, me faisant plier la jambe, il s'installait entre mes cuisses. Il n'y avait plus rien entre nous, plus une barrière de tissus. Son sexe se présenta à mon entrée. Embrassant ma jugulaire il me murmura:

-C'est ta première fois?

Je soufflais un oui, à peine audible, pourtant je savais qu'il m'avait comprise. Il avancait lentement en moi, mais j'avais mal. Je gémissais et serrais les dents. Il embrassait tendrement ma joue, carressant mes cheveux. Ses yeux étaient plantés dans les miens et me criaient qu'il était désolé. Il s'imposait un peu plus en moi et attendait que je m'habitue à lui. Je l'embrassais tendrement pour lui donner le feu vert.

Les premiers va et viens fûrent encore douloureux, mais une nouvelle bulle commença à grossir dans mon ventre dès que mes seins eurent l'attention de sa bouche et de sa langue.

Il y avait tant de désir, de tension que pour la soulager ses mouvements se firent plus intenses et profonds. Je m'accrochais à lui et étouffais mes plaintes de plaisir contre sa peau. Je l'encourageais à m'en donner plus en roulant des hanches en rythme. Ses coups de reins devienrent plus puissants, je griffais son dos et gémissais plus fort. Sa respiration était heurtée par ses coups et ses baisés. Il mordillait gentillement le bout de mes seins, qui sautillaient en cadence. La bulle dans le creu de mon ventre s'impossait d'avantage, me fesant haleter, je manquais d'air.

-Ed-Edwa-ard..

C'était si bon que je perdais de nouveau pied et laissais le plaisir exploser en moi. Mon sexe pulssait si fort, que Edward perdit le contrôle et jouis avec moi, susurrant mon prénom contre mon oreille.

_Sing for Absolution_, Muse.

Mais bien trop vite, il voulu sortir de moi. J'aurais voulu le garder encore un peu, mais il n'était déjà plus avec moi. Alors je ne le retenais pas, même pas pour un baisé et il se rhabillait illico.

J'écrasais la larme qui roulait solitaire le long de ma joue et décidais d'en faire autant. _Soit forte poulette!_

Une fois habillée je mettais un peu d'ordre dans mes cheveux. Il se tenait loin de moi. C'était fini, je devais me résigner. _T'as eu ce que t'as voulu._

Même si je savais pertinament que je l'aimais, je n'aurais jamais supposé que quelque chose d'aussi fort me remurait le bide. Ce sentiment était né entre nos lèvres, entre nos hanches. Il brûlait mon coeur comme un comdamné sur le bûcher. L'avoir loin de moi était une nouvelle torture que je devrais subir.

Je souffrais déjà de son indifférence, alors qu'il était toujours dans le même pièce que moi, que son goût était toujours dans ma bouche et que ses caresses étaient encore imprimées sur ma peau sensible.

Il fit demi tour devant la porte et attrapait ma main pour la porter à sa bouche. Je fronçais les sourcils sans comprendre ce nouveau changement d'attitude.

-Je t'avais dit que tu me detesterais.

Je posais mon front dans le creux de son épaule et soupirais, j'aurais tout donné pour qu'il ne me force pas à éprouver colère sourde et silencieuse.

Comme pour ce donner contenance il pri une profonde inspiration et me serrait fort contre lui. J'appréciais de nouveau la chaleur de son corps, mais...

-Bella, je m'en vais... Je quitte NY.

J'arrétais de respirer. _J'ai bien entendu là! C'est quoi ce scénario tragique à deux balles!_Je voulais me défaire de son étreinte, mais il me gardait fermement dans ses bras. J'étranglais un sanglos dans ma gorge, où un noeud douleur avait élus domicile. J'essayais de me dégager de son emprise.

_Putain, tu peux pas partir! Tu me baises pour me dire en revoir, c'est ça? Une partie de jambes en l'air qui servant d'audieux! Mon cul, sale enculé de fils de... Je vais te..._

____

_**I only dream of you**__ ( Je ne rêve que de toi )  
__**And you never knew **__(Et tu ne l'as jamais su)_

* * *

*sors discrétement de dériere son écran* Je peux revenir? Vous m'en voulez pas de trop?

Ce que je peux vous prométre c'est une petite vengeance au prochain chapitre, avec courbatures et gueule de bois assurées!

N'oubliez pas de cliquer sur le petit lien bleu en bas de la page, je n'ai encore jamais mangé personne, promis!

On se dit à la semaine prochaine les lardons, je vous adore, prenez soin de vous...

__

Marine.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello les lardons! **

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, **

**Je pense que vous allez bigrement me détester à la fin mais tampi je tend le dos!**

**On vera quel seront vos réactions...**

**Je me suis préparée psychologiquement en conséquence.**

**Trève de mabouleries, je tenais à remercier toutes celles qui m'ont laisser des reviews pour le chapitre précédent, parce que ça m'a sacrément touchée. J'écris parce que j'aime ça bien sur, mais vous lire est le plus grand des plaisirs.**

**Sinceres remerciments et courbettes à vous mes dames; Malycya, Sixtiflou-****BookWorm, Delphine94, Slakware, Lilouand, Anayata (qui est là depuis le tout debut), Hylari, Clair59, Havy26, Encreviolette, Aliice, Titijade, et toutes les autres bien sur, le feminin est de rigueur car je crois n'avoir jamais croisé un représentant du genre masculant sur fanfiction, si jamais je devais lamentablement me planter, mesieurs manifestez vous, qu'on sache enfin si vous étes là! Ainsi que tout particulierement à ma Nanou d'amour, à l'exceptionnel Ness et à Mlle GDT qui s'est proposé de relire et de corriger ce chapitre et les suivants je l'espere...**

Réponse aux anonymes:

**Sophie**: Je suis ravie que ça te plaise, merci pour tes compliments, tout le plaisir est pour moi. A bientot j'espere.

**Viick**: Oui tu as bien lu le mot vengeance, malheureusement j'ai fait mon auteur sadique tu vera pourquoi, un indice la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froids. Et merci pour tes reviews tu deviens une habituée, je songe sérieusement à faire des cartes de fidélité lol

**Voila je vous laisse enfin profiter de ce chapitre et je vous dit à tout vite, juste un peu plus bas...**

_**Marine**_

_**

* * *

**_

_2 Décembre 2009, 01h49, toujours perdue dans ce putain de flashback,_

Quelques larmes coulaient sur mes joues sans que je puisse les retenir. Dans ses bras je devenais vraiment trop émotive. _Ressaisis-toi bordel!_ Je me mettais une énorme claque mentale.

-Ed' lâche-moi, s'il te plaît.

Je soufflais bruyamment pour lui faire part de mon agacement. J'étais trop fière pour chialer dans ses bras. Je séchais mes yeux en faisant attention à mon maquillage, qui menaçait de dégouliner. Il ne fallait pas qu'on sache que j'avais pleuré. _Foutue fierté!_

- Tu vas pas te barrer en courant, hein?

- Ne me tente pas Cullen...

Pathétique, ma voix était pleine de sanglots. Il se détachait de moi avec douceur et approchait ses mains de mon visage, mais je stoppais son geste.

- Fini le mélodrame Edward, c'est bon...-inspirant profondément, je cherchais mes mots-je... c'est la teq sûrement...

Je serrais les dents.

- La téquila, bien sûr.

Il avait craché ses mots avec rudesse. Sous son regard dédaigneux j'aurais voulu disparaître. Puis son visage se ferma et il devint dur, limite hostile, les yeux dans les yeux, un frisson me parcourut l'échine. Il s'éloignait de moi de nouveau comme s'il était vexé.

- Je t'avais dit que tu me détesterais, t'as pas voulu m'écouter.

- C'est ça! Ca va être de ma faute maintenant?

Je fulminais. Je saisis son poignet et le forçai à me regarder de nouveau, pour qu'il voit la colère dans mes yeux. Au moins il ne saurait jamais rien des sentiments que cachait mon cœur.

- Tu regrettes? Tu as honte? ... Ne t'en fais pas va! Personne ne saura rien!

Il faisait "oui" de la tête et fourrait ses mains dans ses poches, comme un putain de gosse de quatre ans.

- Ce sera notre secret.

- Ce sera comme si rien ne s'était passé...

_Heavy in your Arms_, Florence and The Machine.

Je sifflais entre mes dents à la fin de ma réplique acerbe, mais c'était plus pour moi que pour lui. Je baissais la tête et voulus me retourner pour sortir de cette putain de chambre. De toute façon la discussion était close, je m'en balançais total de l'endroit où il pouvait bien envoyer son cul. _Rien à foutre! _Ca n'avait plus d'importance.

Qu'est-ce que j'avais espéré de toute façon ? _T'es vraiment qu'une écervelée, doublée d'une pauvre conne en chaleur! _Merci!_ Tu t'attendais à quoi, hein? "Bee je te l'ai jamais dit, mais je craque pour toi, je t'aime, on se marie, on fait des bébés, ça te dit?" _NON! Bien sûr que non!

_Aucune promesse..._

Il avait respecté sa part du marché, à moi d'en faire autant. Faire comme si de rien n'était jusqu'à ce qu'il mette les voiles.

_(Est-ce que ça en vaut l'attente)_ Is it worth the wait,

_(Tout ce temps perdu?) _All this killing time?

Alors que j'allais lui tourner le dos, je suspendais mon geste et le regardai droit dans les yeux. _Putain ses yeux, merde!_ Lui avouer à demi-mot mon secret c'est la décision que je pris, alors que même ma raison se noyait dans le vert de ses yeux.

_(Qui est le traître?)_ Who is the betrayer?

_(Qui est le tueur dans la foule?) _Who's the killer in the crowd?

Je me jetai sur ses lèvres comme la désespérée que j'étais. Trop vite rattrapée par les réactions de mon corps contre le sien, mon cœur bondissait contre mes côtes comme s'il voulait sortir de sa cage. Ce devait être notre dernier baiser, alors j'y mettais toute ma passion, mes sentiments, mes désillusions. Comme si ça avait pu me soulager ou relâcher la tension qui comprimait ma gorge et mes poumons.

En y repensant je crois que c'est le baiser le plus sincère que j'ai jamais donné de toute ma vie.

Reprenant pieds, la réalité s'imposait à moi. Alors je m'étais juste éloignée de lui. Frissonnant d'avoir quitté la chaleur de ses bras. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Je détournai le regard et le gardai rivé au sol. Il ne fallait qu'il voit les larmes que je contenais difficilement, déjà que j'étais rouge comme une pivoine.

_I'm so heavy_

_Heavy_

_So heavy in your arms_

Je quittai cette chambre, cet homme, avec la douloureuse sensation d'y laisser une partie de moi, mon insouciance.

_(Ce sera ma derrière confession) _This will be my last confession

_("Je t'aime" n'a jamais été ressenti comme une bénédiction) _I love you never felt like any blessing

_(Chuchoté comme si c'était un secret) _Whispering like it's a secret

_(Seulement pour condamner celui qui l'entend) _Only to condemn the one who hears it

A peine un pied dehors j'étais direct alpaguée par une Lily totalement déchaînée. Elle sautait dans tous les sens comme un ressort.

- Mais où t'étais passée Belli-Bell's? Je m'ennuyais de toi moi!

Elle tirait violement sur mon bras, pour m'entraîner derrière elle, cette naine avait une force de titan. Je décidai d'obtempérer pour ne pas perdre mon bras ou me faire déboîter l'épaule.

- T'as de la chance je t'ai gardé du rhum. Mojito lâcheuse?

Comment faisait-elle pour savoir toujours ce dont j'avais besoin. _Cette fille a un don je vous le dis. _Je la suivais jusqu'à la cuisine, qui ressemblait d'avantage à un champ de bataille. Je vis Edward nous suivre, mais je l'ignorais royalement. Heureusement pour moi, j'eus le temps de poser mes petites fesses sur un des tabourets du comptoir, si ça n'avait pas été le cas je crois que je me serais écroulée, mes jambes auraient certainement lâché, comme mon cœur, qui bizarrement avait cessé de tambouriner. "Elle" faisait une entrée fracassante dans la cuisine.

- Eddychou, mais où t'étais? J'ai cru que je te trouverais jamais, je t'ai cherché, mais...

- J'étais pas loin, je... je discutais.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle rapplique cette pétasse! Jessica Stanley, officiellement la fille que j'avais envie d'égorger, de un parce que c'était une garce, débile, prétentieuse et qu'elle me pourrissait la vie, de deux parce que c'était la copine de ce cher _Eddychou_ et pour mon plus grand malheur leur relation battait des records de longévité. _Jalouse de la sangsue? _Pas du tout!

Et puis moi aussi, quelle conne j'avais pu être de lever les yeux de mon verre. _Tu te tortures, vraiment! _Quand mon attention se posa sur eux je me mis à suffoquer. _Je suis détruite. _Elle passait ses mains dans son dos, se mettait sur la pointe des pieds et...Putain de merde! _Ferme les yeux et tourne ta tête, t'es suicidaire ou quoi?_

Alice faisait une mine contrariée et suivit mon regard. Mimant un "Ouille", elle me faisait ses classiques gros yeux "je vais lui arracher ses dents une par une avec une pince", suivis d'un soupire "je suis vraiment désolée pour toi"._ Oui Lily tu peux, parce que ça fait super mal_.

- Cette nana est une vraie plaie, elle en a sous le pied la garce. Fait chier, on avait tout prévu pourtant! ...Bella t'es toute rouge, ça va pas chérie?

Pour toute réponse je m'enfilai mon verre cul sec. _Parfaite association menthe, citron vert et rhum, c'est au moins une consolation._

- Ta chance est passée ma belle, je crois qu'elle va jouer les pots de glue toute la soirée maintenant!

_Tu ne crois pas si bien dire._

- Allez Bee, dis quelque chose, tu m'inquiètes.

- Il reste du rhum?

Elle me tendait la bouteille, alors que mon cerveau réagissait enfin aux mots qu'elle avait prononcés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu avais manigancé exactement?

Je la regardai dans les yeux, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait encore bien pu inventer... puis reportai mon attention sur mon cocktail.

-Rose a trafiqué la voiture de cette connasse pour qu'elle ne puisse pas venir et te laisser le champ libre._ Ca c'est des copines! _Mais faut croire que quelqu'un l'a déposée. Non mais sérieux, qu'est-ce qu'il lui trouve?

-Elle écarte les cuisses, chérie! Fit une grosse voix derrière moi.

Emmett et ses remarques à chier, _toujours à pic frérot_! Ses mots me firent l'effet d'une bonne droite en plein dans les gencives. Je ne valais pas mieux qu'elle en fait. Pour simplement trouver le courage de rester et ne pas céder à mon envie de me barrer en hurlant, je portai le verre à mes lèvres, cul sec.

- On avait dit que de la bière Bee!

- Fais pas chier Emmy, je ne suis pas d'humeur.

- Oh! Range tes griffes chaton... Je dis ça pour toi moi, si tu dégobilles tripes et boyaux, tu ne pourras t'en prendre qu'à toi.

Avec le plus beau des sourires, _faux-cul_, _tu serais bien content que je m'écroule ivre-morte pour pouvoir me gribouiller avec un marqueur, hein Em'! _Il nous piqua la bouteille de rhum, alors qu'il me fallait absolument un autre verre. _Non, mais!_ Je m'apprêtais à lui sauter dessus, quand Jasper apparut pour le plus grand bonheur d'Alice qui s'illuminait.

- Discours les filles, amenez-vous.

- On arrive mon chou, hurlait Emmett avec sa voix de pouffe. Il levait ses bras en l'air et se tortillait du cul, plutôt comique, mais pour l'heure je voyais rouge. Dans ses mains se trouvait ma bouteille, ma bouteille de rhum. _Je veux ma bouteille!_ Je m'élançai alors derrière lui.

Tout le monde était réuni dans le salon. Je rejoignais Rosalie, puisque mon frère avait disparu de mon champ de vision.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe au juste?

- Regarde.

Je suivais son regard et vis Edward assis sur une chaise entouré de Jazz et Emmett. Ce dernier posait des bouteilles sur une console à côté de lui, laquelle était déjà chargée d'un énorme verre, de jus d'orange et d'un fond de vodka.

- Comme vous le savez tous, aujourd'hui on fête notre diplôme et la fin tant attendue du lycée..., Emmett.

Jasper invitait son complice à poursuivre.

- La liberté les amis! Enfin presque, se reprit Emmy en relâchant son enthousiasme. Alors qu'on pensait tous les trois pouvoir rester ensemble même à la fac. Cet enfoiré de lâcheur que vous voyez là, nous apprend qu'il a décidé de nous quitter. Monsieur va voir si de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique les filles sont aussi canon qu'ici!

Il était tout sourire le grand nigaud, fier de lui, se tournant dans notre direction pour nous jeter une œillade suggestive. Enfin pour Rose surtout je pense. Edward était très amusé de la prestation de son poto, mais quand il vit la brute verser une bonne rasade de whisky dans le verre, nul doute qu'il avait capté que ça lui était destiné. Moi je fulminais, l'Atlantique rien que ça, enfoiré.

- Surtout pour entrer à la Royal Academy of Music de Londres! Eddy tu ne peux pas savoir comme on est fiers de toi mec...

- Enfin pas tant que ça quand même sale traitre!

Je souriais malgré moi de la répartie de mon imbécile de frère.

- Mais pour nous avoir mis sur le fait accompli...

- Franchement on n'a pas idée de se tirer avant le début des vacances!

- Parce que tu abandonnes tes amis...

- Tu vas subir les foudres de notre vengeance!

Mon frère ajoutait du rhum et le fond de vodka à sa composition, ainsi qu'une larme de jus d'orange. Puis il lui tendit le verre triomphant.

- J'espère que tu seras encore assez imbibé demain pour dégueuler dans ce putain d'avion!

Encore une baffe, demain, **demain**! _Je suis en plein cauchemar là, je vais me réveiller, hein? C'est pas possible!_

Je baissai la tête, ne voulant rien entendre de plus, et surtout pas le voir jouer au sac à vin sous l'hilarité générale. Je me sentais si mal, j'avais chaud et froid, j'étais furieuse et ça m'étouffait. Voulant partir, je sentis le bras de Rose me retenir, avec juste un coup d'œil je l'avais convaincue de me lâcher. Mon visage avait parlé pour moi.

Je me dirigeai titubante vers la salle de bain et m'y enfermai. Je me déshabillai, retirai les pinces de mes cheveux. Je me regardai dans le miroir, le visage pâle à faire peur. Je souris en pensant à la gueule de bois que j'allais me taper le lendemain. Je glissai ensuite sous la douche.

L'eau chaude me fit du bien. Je me lavais soigneusement, effaçant son odeur qui traînait encore sur ma peau. Je frottais mon visage avec du savon, le maquillage n'avait plus aucune importance, je n'avais plus personne à... _A quoi Bella? A rien oui! Parce qu'il ne s'est rien passé et qu'il ne se passera jamais rien!_ Je serrais les dents; il fallait que je m'en persuade. Il ne s'était rien passé, foutrement rien, parce que ça n'avait pas eu d'importance pour lui. Il était direct retourné dans les bras de sa greluche, sans un regard pour moi._ Tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'elle._

Il se disait mon ami! Ughhhh CONNARD! Un ami comme toi je n'en avais pas besoin._ Je n'ai pas besoin de toi Edward Cullen. Tu disais que je te détesterai c'est gagné du con! Parce que t'as tout fait pour..._

_Corbeau, _Cœur de Pirate.

_Et deux par deux sans compter nos morts _

_Qu'on laisse derrière des ébauches fanées, _

_Des secrets de carrières _

_Et trois par trois nos cœurs essoufflés _

_Des secousses folles on réfléchit plus tard _

_Maintenant il faut rêver_

Le front appuyait contre le carrelage froid; je reprenais mes esprits.

_Et je ne sais plus à quoi penser _

_C'est dur d'être libre comme toi_

_Et je ne sais à qui penser_

_C'est fini rhabille toi_

Mais c'était peine perdue, _je suis mordue_.

_Et deux par deux on avale nos mots _

_C'est dur d'oublier ce que l'on connait _

_Et ce qui imprègne nos peaux _

_Et trois par trois nos cœurs de la partie _

_On joue au couteau _

_Et on peut partager le même lit_

Il était partout, son empreinte sur ma peau, son visage derrière mes paupières, son sourire et sa voix...

_Et je ne sais plus à quoi penser _

_C'est dur d'être libre comme toi_

_Et je sais plus à qui penser _

_C'est fini rhabille toi_

Mais déjà son souvenir glissait comme l'eau, le temps ferait le reste.

_Et deux par deux on avale nos mots _

_C'est dur d'oublier ce que l'on a connu _

_Qui a imprégné nos peaux _

_Et trois par trois nos cœurs de la partie _

_On joue au couteau _

_Et peut partager le même lit..._

_

* * *

_

**A vot' bon coeur mesieu'-dam', une tite review si-vous plait... **

**Passer une bonne semaine (portez "nana", non, je plaisante)**

**Prenez soin de vous... Je vous adore...**

_**Marine**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hello les lardons, après quelque jours de néan total coté reviews je vous livre ce 9 eme chapitre._**

**_Un grand merci aux 158 personnes qui luent le chapitre prècédent..._**

**_Heureusement qu'il y a ces fameux stats sinon j'aurais baisser les bras..._**

**_Un petit clin d'oeil à GDT, Magicvanille, Malycya, Sixtoufly-BoOkWoRm, Titijade, Anayata et Clairew59._**

**_Place à ce chapitre_**

_1, 2, 3 je claque des doigts et je disparais..._

_

* * *

_

_2 Décembre, 02h22, Fin de soirée._

Toujours enfermée dans la salle de bain, embrumée par l'alcool et la vapeur, je me séchais et me rhabillais lentement. J'étais franchement trop jetée pour aller plus vite. Je faillis faire un infarctus, quand quelqu'un tambourina à la porte comme un cinglé.

- Putain! Mais qui s'est enfermé là-dedans ? Fait chier!

- Deux minutes, je peux avoir deux minutes pénard!

- Bell's ouvre cette **putain** de porte! Tout-de-suite!

Emmett braillait comme un veau ne me laissant pas le choix, _parce qu'il est encore plus insupportable énervé, comme si c'était possible, hein?_

- Merde, s'il dégueule dans le couloir je te jure que c'est toi qui nettoies.

Jasper était maxi venère, je décidai de pas les faire attendre plus que nécessaire. _Hors de question que je nettoie la gerbe de qui que ce soit!_

- Ok... ça va... faut pas s'exciter!

J'ouvris la porte en même temps et admirai le tableau cocasse qui s'offrait à moi: Edward blanc comme un cul, soutenu par Emmett et Jasper qui eux viraient au rouge écarlate.

- Putain, il pèse une tonne ce con.

Je me poussai pour les laisser entrer. Bras croisés sur ma poitrine, je me régalais du spectacle d'un Eddy démoli et titubant, perché au dessus de la cuvette des WC. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire ironiquement, au moins il se sentait aussi mal que moi._ Bien fait sale enfoiré_.

- Te fous pas de sa gueule Bee... T'es vraiment sadique!

Jazz me faisait une moue outrée qui pour le coup me fit rire franchement.

- Be-Bella...

_Ah tiens, le cadavre peut encore parler! On dirait que t'es encore plus pâle mon mignon quelque chose ne va pas? La culpabilité peut-être? Bah étouffe-toi avec!_

- Allez mec, lâche tout ça ira mieux après.

- Pathétique... Emmy obligé de jouer les infirmières!

- Ca va Bee écrase maintenant!

Je tirai la langue à Jasper.

- Ce mec a tout mon respect, ok! Avec ce qu'il s'est mis franchement je sais pas comment il fait pour pas avoir dégueulé direct...

- Félicitations! On va lui décerner une palme, ok?

-Tu dis ça parce que t'as pas vu ta tronche ma grande, vous êtes en concurrence sévère!

-A ce que je sache je suis pas en grande conversation avec la cuvette alors vas te faire mettre Jasper. Je m'en sors largement mieux que ce trou du-c.

Pourtant il avait tout à fait raison, il y a dix minutes à peine j'étais vraiment à deux doigts de lâcher ma peau, mais j'avais de l'entraînement et un estomac de compète.

En entendant des talons claquer sur le stratifié du couloir, je décidai de tracer ma route. Heureusement pour moi parce que c'était l'autre harpie manucurée qui déboulait. En plus, elle ne semblait pas du tout contente de me voir. Elle me fusillait du regard. _Moi aussi je t'aime ma salope._

- Je te trouve un peu trop sur mon chemin ce soir Swan. Dégage maintenant.

Je m'écartai et lui fis la révérence. _A vous l'honneur son altesse la reine des connes_.

- Eddy! Oh les mecs, c'est pas vrai... Non mais vous avez vu dans quel état vous l'avez mis! Mon pauvre chou...

- Oh ta gueule la morue.

_Finalement je vais rester, ça promet d'être intéressant. Emmett VS Jessica. Les paris sont ouverts, 10$ sur le tas de muscles, s'il lui met un uppercut je suis quasi sûre qu'il pourrait l'encastrer dans le mur, juste à côté des chiottes, c'est là qu'est sa place. Cette poufiasse est le remède à la constipation le plus efficace que je connaisse._

- Pardon j'ai pas bien compris? Tu peux répéter ça Swan!

- Laisse tomber va...

Emmett n'était pas décidé à se prendre la tête avec cette pimbêche, je me demandais bien pourquoi. Il tournait les talons, suivit par Jasper. Dommage, j'étais pas contre un peu de sang.

- Je vais vraiment finir par croire que tu es aussi demeuré que ta sœur!

- C'est ça greluche t'as tout compris... Allez on s'arrache les enfants.

J'allais prendre la suite de Jasper, quand je vis Edward se relever et saisir le poignet de sa dulcinée. _On peut dire que c'est une sortie réussie, tu vas tous nous laisser un très bon souvenir Ed'._

- Retire ce que tu-tu viens de dire Jess... Tout de suite!

- Et pourquoi ça? Tu crois que je vais le laisser m'insulter! Tes potes sont des crétins, regarde un peu dans quel état tu es... C'était notre dernière soirée, tu m'avais promis...

Je pouvais l'entendre couiner depuis le couloir. Si notre alcoolo persistait, il allait se prendre une soufflante en règle. On contrarie pas Mlle Stanley.

- Tu me fatigues Jess... J'aurais dû arrêter tout ça bien avant...

- Arrêter quoi Eddy? Tu veux me quitter? EST-CE-QUE TU SAIS A QUI TU PARLES LA?

- A UNE DINDE ECERVELLEE! Et encore je suis gentil! Je t'ai dit 100 fois d'être correcte avec mes amis, c'est pas parce que je te saute que tu dois te croire tout permis!

J'avais cru entendre le bruit d'une bonne claque, dans la catégorie claque de bucheron canadien, mais la musique était bien trop forte maintenant et je ne pouvais être sûre de mon diagnostic.

Il était environ 2h du mat et les invités avaient déserté le salon. Je rejoignis Lily complètement déchirée, qui chantait comme une folle _Crazy in Love _de Beyonce, prenant une canette vide pour un micro. Je me laissai volontiers embarquer dans son délire musical,_ t'es ma sauveuse ce soir Lily_.

_Got me looking so crazy right now _

_Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch's_

_Got me hopping you page me right now your kiss's_

On était comme deux névrosées en crise d'euphorie, mais ça me faisait un bien fou de décompresser, de rire, de faire les folles et de lâcher prise. Rose vint vite casser notre petit pétage de câble. _Oh la relou!_

- Bon les starlettes au pieu. Demain on doit se lever, Ed doit être à l'aéroport à 15h.

- Oh c'est bon Rosie, relax, on peut encore s'éclater un peu!

- Levé midi, pour l'opération ménage, alors on discute pas.

- A vos ordres mon lieutenant, lui avais-je répondu comme souvent, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être autoritaire des fois. Après mon salut militaire qui fit pouffer Lily, Rose ma colla une petite claque sur le cul avec un "brave fille" et Jasper fit son apparition.

- Je viens chercher ma copine, vous ne l'auriez pas vu par hasard? Elle est très petite, très belle, avec un petit cul d'enfer. Ah la voilà... Je vous la pique.

Il chargea la naine sur son épaule comme si elle pesait deux grammes. La petite chose était toujours morte de rire.

- Bee pour dormir t'as l'embarras du choix, il y a le petit lit dans la chambre d'amis, mais je doute que tu veuilles entendre les bruits d'Emmett et Rose en plein câlin, le canapé du salon, vu que Edward et sa... enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire, n'y dormiront pas... Ou bien sûr une place toute chaude entre Lily et moi...

- Sans façon merci, vos bruits me choqueraient autant que ceux d'Emmy et Rose, alors je vais me contenter du canapé.

- Les couvertures sont dans le placard à côté de la salle de bain, t'y trouveras aussi un oreiller, je pense... Je te déplie le canap'?

- Non pas la peine t'embête pas, tu pourrais juste me prêter un tee-shirt te-plaît?

- Dans l'armoire de ma chambre, chérie.

- Merci!

Je lui collai un gros bisou baveux sur la joue et fis le même à son petit paquet.

- Minou je vais être malade, il faut que je m'allonge.

_Never Say Never_, The Fray.

Je suivis Jazz dans sa chambre, pour lui prendre son maillot des Yankies et je filai à la salle de bain.

Some thing we don't talk about _Il y a des choses dont on n'a pas parlé_

Better do without _C'est peut-être mieux ainsi_

Just hold a smile _Retiens juste un sourire_

We're falling in and out of love _Nous tombons dedans et en dehors de l'amour_

The same damn problem_ C'est le même fichu problème_

En entrant, je vis le bellâtre endormi sur la porcelaine. Apparemment, il allait passer sa nuit là. Il était toujours aussi blanc il valait donc mieux qu'il reste à proximité des WC. Même ivre mort, frisant le coma éthylique je le trouvais beau, vraiment vraiment beau. Avec son petit air innocent, sa lèvre inférieure ressortie en une moue boudeuse. Il semblait paisible, pas étonnant dans la mesure où son cerbère avait décampé et je ne pouvais qu'en être heureuse. Au moins je souffrirai un peu moins de ne pas les voir ensemble au réveil, mais malgré cette maigre consolation, je restais désespérément amère.

Je glissai mes doigts dans ses cheveux en désordre. Tout avait un goût de dernière fois. Le nœud qui n'avait pas quitté ma gorge depuis que j'étais sortie de cette putain de chambre se resserrait encore davantage, alors qu'une larme solitaire roulait sur ma joue._ Adieu..._

You can never say never _Tu ne peux jamais dire jamais_

When we don't know why _Alors que l'on comprend pourquoi_

Time and time again _Le temps passe et repasse_

Cette sensation d'étouffement ne m'a plus jamais quittée, dès que son nom est prononcé, elle revient et m'empêche de respirer normalement. C'est un vrai crève-cœur pour moi, parce que tout me ramène immanquablement à cette soirée, à lui, à tout ce que j'éprouvais alors. J'ai eu le sentiment d'être trompée, volée, trahie même. Tout ce dégoût et cette colère qu'il m'inspire m'étouffent. Mettre ses regrets au placard n'avait pas été une solution, les choses sur lesquelles on met un mouchoir pour ne plus les voir ne s'effacent pas par magie. Je l'ai détesté longtemps mais aujourd'hui c'est à moi que j'en veux, je me suis mise dans cette situation, lui n'a fait que prendre ce que je lui donnais, et je l'ai supplié de le prendre.

_-Don't let me go-_

Je me déshabillai jugeant Edward inoffensif, enfilai le maillot de Jazz et sortis de la salle de bain sans un regard pour l'homme qui s'y trouvait. Je récupérai une couverture et un oreiller et allai m'écrouler sur le canapé que quelqu'un avait préparé pour moi. Je commençais peu à peu à sombrer dans le sommeil quand je sentis une caresse sur ma joue.

- Bonne nuit petite sœur.

_Parfois t'es vraiment parfait comme frère, je t'aime pour ça, et pour tout le reste aussi._


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hello les lardons, me revoilou avec un nouveau chapitre..._**

**_Merci d'étre toujours aussi nombreuse et même plus, à venir lire mes chapitres... Un petit clin d'oeil à mes fidélles lectrices elles se reconnaitront je pense, merci les filles, pour vos reviews adorables et rigolotes, je vous préviens je suis totalement accros alors j'attends votre avis de pieds ferme! ;)_**

**_Sur ces bonne paroles je vous laisse en tête à tête avec Bella ^^_**

_**1,2,3 je claque des doigts et je disparais...**_

_**

* * *

**_

3 Décembre 2009, 09h49, la tête dans le cul,

Encore un matin comme les autres, à cogiter devant une tasse de café fumante, enfin plutôt un jus de chaussettes que je sais dégueu avant même d'y tremper mes lèvres. _Foutue cafetière, il faut que je pense à la détartrer! _Rassurez-moi, je n'ai quand même pas osé écrire ça, si? Je deviens vraiment grave, non?

J'ai réussi à dormir cette nuit, 5 heures, un vrai miracle. A croire que me débarrasser de ces souvenirs, en les couchant sur le papier m'a fait du bien. Alors quoi dire de plus ? _Il_ a bousculé ma vie, _son_ absence a fait de moi celle que je suis, je fais avec, mes fantômes au placard. Et dire que j'ai à peine 24 ans. C'est désolent.

Je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir me réserve, mais ça me semble pouvoir difficilement être plus dur que ce que j'ai traversé ces derniers mois. _Le_ revoir m'a fait me replonger dans le passé et ça m'a été bénéfique. Je sais aujourd'hui que je n'ai plus rien à voir avec celle que j'étais il y à sept ans.

sept putain d'années s'étaient écoulées depuis, et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que la vie ne nous avait pas épargnés.

Le départ d'Edward avait été une chose difficile. J'avais tellement regretté de n'avoir pas tenté ma chance plutôt, de ne pas avoir osé, de ne pas avoir essayé de le retenir. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, c'était peut-être mieux comme ça. J'avais ce souvenir inoubliable et je... _Pfff..._ Quand on vit un rêve, quand tout est trop beau pour être vrai, on sait pertinemment qu'il va falloir se réveiller à un moment ou à un autre. Pour moi ça avait peut-être été un peu brutal, mais les choses sont ainsi faites et je l'accepte. Pas de demi-mesure.

Tout le monde sait que l'amour fait souffrir, alors aimer Edward je ne vous raconte même pas! J'avais passé trois ans à ne voir que lui, à ne penser qu'à lui. Je lui avais donné toutes mes nuits, tous mes rêves. J'en occultais presque les six milliards d'autres êtres humains qui peuplaient la terre. Mais son départ m'avait permis de me ressaisir. Loin des yeux loin du cœur peut être l'adage, n'est-il pas? Pour ma part, je dirais plutôt que ça m'avait ouvert les yeux. Bon ok, peut-être pas tout de suite, mais après une bonne année à chialer, il avait peu à peu pris moins de place. Je découvris alors une nouvelle liberté. C'est vrai qu'après le bac je m'étais sentie pousser des ailes, comme un déclic. J'avais compris que je ne pouvais pas passer ma vie à me morfondre sur un amour perdu et mon égo blessé. Je ressentis comme une urgence à profiter de ma jeunesse, à m'amuser, à m'éclater et à croquer la vie à pleines dents.

Emmett, Lily, Rose et Jasper étaient là eux et notre amitié était plus forte que jamais. Entre le Etiennes' et la fac, on passait tout notre temps ensemble, multipliant les sorties, les week end, les cuites, les plans drague foireux que mes brunes m'organisaient, un nombre incalculable de ciné-macdo les dimanches soir, les matchs de basket et autres virées shopping.

_Lemonade, _CocoRosie.

Pour ne pas me sentir frustrée au milieu de ces quatre obsédés, tout le temps occupés à se peloter et à se lécher la bouche, je me trouvais un mec. Et c'est comme ça que s'étaient succédés Mike, Kévin, Jonathan, Tyler, mais aussi deux Logan -j'adore les Logan, toujours doux et calmes-, Sam, Tom, Paul, Anthony, Allan, Dario, Ben et j'en passe.

Oui, je sais, je suis une femme très occupée! Je ne suis efficace que quand je suis débordée. Je rencontrais tout ce beau petit monde à la fac ou sur le campus en général, c'était mon passe temps favori faire des rencontres, une nuit ou plus mais sans attache. De toute façon, c'est aussi comme ça qu'ils me considéraient alors tout le monde y trouvait son compte.

Je ne voulais pas tomber amoureuse, ça faisait d'ailleurs partie du code d'honneur que je m'imposais. Franchement je ne voulais absolument pas revivre la même chose qu'avec Edward. Laisser quelqu'un piétiner mon cœur était hors de question. Je n'engageais que peu de sentiments, je laissais couler et profitais.

Aujourd'hui je ne suis plus si "occupée" qu'à la fac, c'est vrai que tout a changé depuis l'an dernier. J'ai des responsabilités maintenat, des factures et des impôts à payer, des comptes à rendre à ma banquière et à mon comptable, pas du tout aimables ces deux là si vous voulez mon avis.

Mais quand j'ai envie de m'amuser un peu, je prends ma soirée et retrouve Victoria -ma collègue de chasse, à l'homme bien sûr! A deux c'est plus "secure" quand même, au pire je pouvais toujours appeler Emmett à la rescousse, si j'avais peur pour mes petites fesses.

A moi, la situation me convient, mais on ne peut pas en dire autant de mes amis. Ils préféreraient me voir casée, mais trop peu pour moi! Comme je le dis toujours, quand je serai trop vieille pour les coups d'un soir, je me trouverai un gars gentil, pas trop laid et pas trop chiant surtout. Je lui ferai peut-être des enfants avant que mes ovaires dessèchent, adopter un chien, avoir des géraniums aux fenêtres, un grand écran dans le salon, trois crédits, huit coïtes par an, en bref une vie parfaite, lisse et bien rangée. La vie du trentenaire américain de base, marié, deux moufflets, la maison en banlieue et le monospace. Fini les joints, les vacances à Cancun, les capotes fluo... _Au secours! _Mon Dieu je vais me faire chier comme un rat mort! Heureusement qu'il me reste au moins dix ans pour profiter... C'est bizarre mais je ne trouve pas ça du tout rassurant, dix ans ça fait flipper!

Et dire que c'est le rêve d'un tas de gens, c'était le mien aussi. Mais aujourd'hui ça m'étouffe rien que d'y penser. Ce n'est vraiment pas pour moi cette petite vie parfaite. De toute façon j'ai bien trop la poisse pour que ça m'arrive. Ce n'est pas pour autant que j'aspire à autre chose, ma vie est parfaite comme elle est, ou du moins autant qu'elle puisse l'être quand on n'a personne avec qui la partager.

J'entends d'ici Rose m'engueuler:

"Si tu laissais quelqu'un y entrer dans ta vie, tu serais moins seule, on peut pas vivre sans amour Bella." Et blablabla...

J'enviais le bonheur de mes amis, eux ils étaient heureux juste en étant à côté de la personne qu'ils aimaient. Tout semblait si simple à les entendre. Même si je sais pertinemment que ça n'a pas toujours été rose, qu'ils ont douté, qu'ils ont voulu partir en claquant la porte. Mais pour une raison inconnue, Rose tenait toujours la main d'Emmett et Lily regardait les yeux pleins d'amour son Jasper. C'est à rien n'y comprendre.

D'ailleurs, je parle en connaissance de cause. Emmett et Rose, c'est quelque chose au quotidien; quand ils ne copulent pas comme des ados, ils se traitent de tous les noms puis se réconcilient sur l'oreiller. Spirale infernale. Ca devait être épuisant à force, non? On avait habité tous les trois un petit moment et c'est la seule période de ma vie où j'ai dû utiliser des boules Quies. Ils avaient décidé de venir habiter avec moi pour m'aider à faire tourner le Etiennes', parce que même avec l'aide de mon frère quand il rentrait du boulot, moi j'avais la fac et on ne s'en sortait pas.

Là on comprend bien qu'il manque quelqu'un sur la photo de famille. Ma mère, notre mère.

Renée avait fait plusieurs malaises après la période des fêtes. On avait mis ça sur le compte de la fatigue et du stress, parce qu'elle travaillait comme une cinglée. Soirées à thème, concerts, le Etiennes' tournait pratiquement H24; café branché le jour et bar enfiévré la nuit. On l'aidait comme on pouvait, service, remplissage des frigos, mais ça n'avait servi à rien. Comment aurait-on pu savoir? Un petit étourdissement de temps en temps, rien de méchant. Personne n'aurait pu se douter que...

Je l'aidais à ranger la réserve après une livraison, elle allait bien, on plaisantait. Je lui racontais ma dernière gaffe en date, le matin même,autrement dit le 26 avril 2008. J'avais bousculé le prof le plus sexy de la fac, non sans l'avoir ébouillanté avec mon café et accessoirement ruiné sa chemise et mes notes. Renée riait gentiment, me disant qu'on ne me changerait jamais, même en me greffant un sens de l'équilibre. Et puis plus rien. Brusquement, son rire s'était arrêté, ses yeux dans le vide, elle s'agrippait à l'étagère.

-Maman, ça va? Maman...

Je m'approchai d'elle inquiète, mais il était déjà trop tard._ Elle tombe, elle tombe..._ La panique s'empara de moi, je la rattrapai avant que son corps ne heurte le sol, je vis ses yeux se révulser. Je hurlai, crachant tout l'air qui brûlait mes poumons, ma vue se brouilla, ne sachant quoi faire je me déchirai les cordes vocales pour évacuer la terreur qui me prit à la gorge.

_Stange fruit_, Aaron.

Son corps était secoué de spasmes, sa respiration saccadée, je la serrais dans mes bras, à genoux.

Je ne comprenais rien de ce qui se passait, je ne savais plus où j'étais, sans la moindre idée de ce que je devais faire pour lui venir en aide. L'impuissance me vrillait le bide, j'étais paralysée par la peur, incapable de secourir ma propre mère.

Puis les spasmes avaient cessé, mais sa respiration était toujours difficile. J'avais cru bêtement qu'elle allait ouvrir les yeux, se relever et me dire que ce n'était rien du tout. Mais elle ne rouvrit pas les yeux et après quelque secondes qui me parurent passer au ralenti, j'arrêtai de crier, me détachant doucement d'elle pour prendre mon portable et appeler les pompiers, de l'aide, je voulais juste de l'aide...

Sa tête sur mes cuisses, je caressais doucement ses cheveux. Les larmes me brûlaient les joues. Attendre, attendre encore, c'était la seule chose à faire. Attendre...

Je me sentais perdue, seule au monde.

Je lui répétais de rester avec moi, de ne pas m'abandonner. Mais Renée était déjà loin, elle était déjà morte, même si son cœur battait encore. Elle m'avait déjà quittée, me laissant seule, terriblement seule.

J'avais la sensation de me noyer, comme si des trombes d'eau noire et glacée se fracassaient sur moi. Le noir et le froid. Pas de silence, un vacarme assourdissant, une cacophonie horrible de bruits insupportables.

_Ne me laisse pas maman, je t'en supplie, j'ai tellement besoin de toi... Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi? Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner... Je t'en prie ne pars pas, pas maintenant..._

On avait tant de choses à vivre ensemble, tellement de discussions, d'engueulades, de câlins, de petits dej... _Demande-moi toutes les papouilles que tu veux, je te dirai oui; demande-moi de te dire je t'aime 20 fois par jour, je te jure que je ne râlerai même pas! Demande-le-moi comme tu l'as toujours fait..._

Mais tu n'es plus là, ce n'est pas toi allongée dans ce lit; ton cœur bat mais tu n'es plus là. Tu ne souriras plus, jamais je n'entendrai le doux son de ta voie, jamais plus tu ne me prendras dans tes bras.

_Dis au revoir à la poussière d'ange  
Le seul ange auquel tu fais confiance  
_

-Bonsoir je suis le Docteur Carter, c'est moi qui ai pris en charge votre mère à son admission. Elle a fait ce que l'on appelle un AVC, arrêt vasculaire cérébral massif. Son état est stationnaire pour le moment, mais les dommages causés par l'ischémie sont irréversibles à ce stade. Je suis désolé mais il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire.

-Mais son cœur bat, elle est vivante...

-Vous êtes son fils je suppose... Elle est maintenue en vie grâce à une assistance respiratoire, elle a dû être intubée.

-Elle pourrait se... réveiller si on lui laisse du temps.

-J'ai bien peur que non, l'activité cérébrale est très faible et elle pourrait à tout moment refaire un AVC, malgré le traitement anticoagulant mis en place.

J'ai toujours détesté les hôpitaux, cette odeur, qui vous prend aux tripes, cette frénésie, les gens qui marchent vite, qui parlent fort. Je voudrais juste qu'ils se taisent. LA FERME! Ma mère est en train de mourir. Mais j'étais totalement incapable de leur gueuler dessus.

Debout, les mains dans les poches, je regardais le corps étendu dans ce lit qui avait abrité l'âme de Renée. Celle qui m'avait donné la vie perdait la sienne, et je ne pouvais pas empêcher cela. Lui sauver la vie, lui rendre la pareille. Plantée là comme une conne, j'aurais voulu mourir à sa place. Elle était tellement tout ce que je n'étais pas : courageuse, solide, joyeuse, enthousiaste, passionnée et extravertie. Je ne lui arrivais pas à la cheville. Elle avait accompli tant de choses que je ne me sentais pas digne d'elle, d'être sa fille. Elle, si extraordinaire, mourait seule derrière cette vitre et moi je la regardais. Alors même si j'avais peur, je me devais d'être auprès d'elle, de lui tenir la main. Elle m'avait donné la vie et je serais là quand la mort la prendrait. Parce que c'était ce que je devais faire.

-Il faut la laisser partir Emmett...

Il venait d'entrer dans la petite chambre, je pouvais le sentir derrière moi, il s'approcha doucement, passa son bras autour de mes épaules et posa sa grosse main sur la mienne enlacée à celle de Renée.

-Je sais.

Combien de temps avions-nous passé comme ça? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée, des heures peut-être. Mon corps me faisait mal, il réclamait que je bouge pour soulager les courbatures mais je ne pouvais me détacher d'elle. Emmett finit par sortir de la pièce après m'avoir embrassée.

-Je vais m'occuper de la paperasse...

Je le remerciais intérieurement d'avoir ce courage qui me faisait cruellement défaut. Je ne pouvais plus parler, plus bouger, sinon j'allais me barrer en courant. Rester pour Renée, pour Emmett, ma famille.

Une infirmière entra, suivit de mon géant de frère qui venait reprendre sa place, sa main chaude pressait doucement mon épaule avec tendresse, pour me rassurer. On partageait la même douleur, il était le seul à pouvoir me comprendre, le seul que je voulais près de moi. Alors pour le soutenir comme il le faisait avec moi, je passai mon bras autour de sa taille et le pressai contre ma hanche. Emmett avait cette chance, si on peut dire, de savoir exprimer ses émotions, il était tactile au besoin. Par ce trait de caractère il ressemblait à notre mère, alors que moi je devais tenir ma réserve de Charlie.

Je me suis souvent demandé comment ils avaient pu tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre, il avait bien fallu qu'ils s'aiment... C'était troublant d'en arriver à penser à Charlie. Quelle aurait été sa réaction s'il avait su que son ex-femme mourait sous les yeux de ses enfants? Parfois j'aimerais le revoir, mais je ne saurais pas quoi lui dire, je lui aurais peut-être craché ma haine au visage. Ce n'était peut-être pas sa faute si on en était là, mais il y avait contribué. Je sais pertinemment qu'avec des _si_ on refait le monde et que ça ne sert strictement à rien, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. S'il ne l'avait pas trompée, s'il n'avait pas délaissé sa famille, on ne serait pas parti à l'autre bout du pays, elle ne se serait pas tuée à la tâche pour nous offrir le meilleur, on aurait eu une vie chiante, j'aurais dû aller manger chez eux le dimanche midi, mais elle aurait été là. Mais c'était renoncer à ce qui aujourd'hui faisait d'elle cette femme que j'admirais, celle qui avait réalisé un de ses rêves, qui avait réussi là où tant d'autres se cassent la gueule, sans rien devoir à personne.

**Stop!** Finalement, il n'y a rien à regretter et rien à refaire!_ Sois réaliste, la vie est ainsi faite, Bella, jamais tu ne pourras changer le cours des choses, contrer la main du destin pour qu'elle ne s'abatte, empêcher l'étincelle de vie de s'éteindre dans les yeux de ta mère._

Pourtant, je laissai mes pensées dériver pour éviter de m'ancrer dans la réalité. L'infirmière coupait le son du scope, les seringues électriques et le respirateur, je la remerciais intérieurement de se déplacer lentement et de prendre soin de ne pas faire de bruit. Le tracé du scope devint irrégulier.

Après quelques minutes interminables, elle se tourna vers nous, les mains jointes, tordant ses doigts. Elle semblait gênée et confuse. Je l'observai un instant et me rendis compte qu'elle ne devait pas être beaucoup plus âgée que moi, dire que c'était son lot quotidien, quel boulot quand même!

-Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit je serai juste à côté... Je suis vraiment désolée...

J'aurais voulu lui dire merci, mais j'étais incapable de détacher mes yeux du visage de Renée. Dans mon champ de vision, je pus voir Emmett hocher la tête. Décidément, il était vraiment parfait. Gardant son self control, alors que je me sentais prête à exploser à tout moment, comme une bombe à retardement. Je ne connaissais pas cette facette de sa personnalité. Emmett était tout sauf sérieux et pragmatique. Aujourd'hui, il était fort et il l'était pour moi. Il devait sentir ma détresse et ne laissait pas sa peine faire surface.

Le doc de tout à l'heure fit son entrée. Il devait ex tuber Renée ce qui signifiait la fin. Il nous avait demandé de sortir mais mes pieds restaient fermement ancrés dans le sol. Je pouvais bien voir ça, après tout, ce n'était qu'un tuyau! Mais je n'aurais pas dû faire la belle sur ce coup là, j'avais dû fermer les yeux parce que c'était foutrement insupportable. Rien ne me m'empêcha d'entendre malheureusement.

Le son du scope était coupé, il n'attirait donc pas l'attention sauf que ce fichu toubib l'avait regardé et que j'en fis de même. Je regardais le tracé anarchique et d'un coup il devint plat. Mes forces me quittèrent sans prévenir, je tombai à genoux et lâchai la main de ma mère._ Maman..._

Il avait fallu tout gérer : l'enterrement, les papiers... Putain quel merdier, ce n'est pas possible de faire plus compliqué! J'avais tenu à m'en occuper parce qu'Emmy devait retourner bosser. Les poussins devaient avoir leur entrainement de basket, je n'allais pas les en priver de même que tous ces jeunes de notre ancien lycée dont il était le prof de sport, la classe incarnée en jogging aux couleurs de l'école. Je ne pensais pas réussir à faire de l'humour dans ce chapitre de ma vie, mais la preuve est là.

On ne peut pas dire que j'avais beaucoup fait ma comique l'an dernier. Un an et plusieurs mois déjà, bordel mais comment le temps fait pour filer toujours si vite!

Marcher dans l'église, lunettes noires vissées sur le nez, ne pas trembler, garder les yeux fixés sur le Jésus crucifié, ne pas voir le cercueil, pourtant c'était inévitable. Ma gorge se serrait, bloquant presque ma respiration. Refouler les sanglots et la souffrance, être forte. La main de Lily dans mon dos me réconfortait un peu. Tous mes amis étaient là pour nous soutenir, même _lui_, mais je n'avais pas voulu le voir, alors il s'était tenu à l'écart. Je l'avais vu prendre mon frère dans ses bras. Costume et cravate noir, chemise blanche, Ray-ban et tronche de circonstance, il avait été parfait. Mais c'était déjà bien assez dur comme ça, il n'avait pas besoin d'en remettre une couche. Peut-être l'avait-il compris? Je ne sais pas... Toujours est-il qu'un aller-retour Londres-NY, dans la même journée, soit 5567km, était un effort à souligner.

_Pieces_, Red.

Pourquoi j'avais insisté pour faire ce putain de discours! Bien sûr que j'y tenais, mais maintenant que j'étais débout devant tout le monde, que je n'arrivais pas à arrêter de renifler, c'était la panique à bord. J'allais devoir parler de Renée à tous ces gens, alors qu'en quatre jours j'avais dû prononcer trois mots à tout casser.

Mais je me lançai, faisant abstraction de toutes ces paires d'yeux fixés sur moi, ça n'était pas à eux que je m'adressais après tout. Ma voix était entrecoupée de sanglots, tant pis, je fis de mon mieux pour être compréhensible. _De toute façon rien à foutre s'ils ne m'entendent pas!_ Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas me mettre à hurler, ça aurait fait désordre, non?

-Je suis Isabella Swan, la fille de la femme que l'on pleure aujourd'hui. Ce discours devait retracer sa vie, mais je me sens bien incapable de vous raconter quoi que ce soit, mis à part que Renée était une femme hors du commun. Aujourd'hui est le jour le plus triste de ma vie, le plus noir aussi malgré toutes les bondieuseries que nous a servies le Révérant Mattews. Ma mère a été rappelée à Dieu. Elle est sûrement déjà entrain de s'éclater au Paradis, un Blue Ocean (cocktail à base de vodka et de curaçao) à la main parce que c'était ce qu'elle préférait et c'est tout ce que je lui souhaite, à vrai dire.

Je ne peux pas vous raconter sa vie, je ne m'en sens pas le droit. La seule chose que je sais et dont je suis certaine c'est d'avoir été chanceuse, parce qu'elle était ma mère et que la fierté gonfle mon cœur d'être sa fille. D'avoir eu droit à son amour, à sa joie de vivre. Je sais qu'elle a aimé ses enfants et de la plus belle des façons. Elle disait que nous étions le plus beau des cadeaux et je remercierai le ciel chaque jour pour m'avoir laissée grandir aux côtés de cette femme. Je n'existe que parce qu'elle était ma mère, et c'est là le cadeau que la vie m'a fait. Je m'incline devant ton sourire, Maman. Si je souffre aujourd'hui c'est parce que je t'ai perdue...

_Plus de mots, mes yeux quittent sa photo, c'est fini, mes sanglots m'étranglent. Je veux sortir d'ici. Laissez-moi sortir!_

_"Depuis que t'es montée là haut_

_Les anges n'ont jamais été plus beaux" Saez._

_

* * *

_

**Prennez soin de vous**

**_et de moi aussi avec une petite review ça mange pas de pain et ça me ferais vraiment plaisir..._**

**Marine**


	11. Chapter 11

**__**

_Hello les lardons, _

**_je suis super contente de vous retrouver avec ce nouveau chapitre. Comme je l'avais promis à certaines d'entre-vous ce chapitre s'appelle 'Kleenex' c'est pour me faire pardonner du chapitre triste de la semaine dernière. Ce chapitre est l'un de mes préférés alors je vais vous laisser l'apprécier._**

**_Comme toujours je remercie du fond du coeur mes revieweuses de choc, vous ne pouvez pas savoir quel plaisir c'est de vous lire._**

**_On se retrouve en bas,_**

**_bonne lectures..._**

****

_Marine_

**_

* * *

_**

____

4 décembre 2009,

Hello cher journal, enfin si c'est comme ça que je peux t'appeler? Je suis de merveilleuse humeur aujourd'hui et c'est sans doute parce que j'en ai enfin fini avec mes souvenirs horripilants!_Ouff..._ Et maintenant je me trouve assez ridicule avec mon stylo dans la main. En fait, je n'ai plus grand chose à vous raconter. C'est dommage parce que ça commençait vraiment à me plaire.

Allez je vous quitte, il faut que j'aille faire l'ouverture et travailler pour gagner ma pitance. Je remonterai peut-être glander à l'appart' quand Angie aura pris le relai et comme ça je pourrai faire ma commère et consigner par écrit tous les potins de NY. _Vaste programme cocotte_. C'est ma dernière journée tranquillou avant le week-end chargé qui m'attend. Demain c'est vendredi, jour du poisson, mais aussi jour de karaoké. Samedi c'est soirée scène ouverte, autrement dit stress, imprévus en tout genre, et merdouilles dans le planning. Prévoir les serveuses, faire le plein des frigos, et prier pour qu'il y ait du monde, pas de bagarres etc. Je vous ai déjà dit à quel point j'adorais ce boulot!

Rectification, aujourd'hui est une journée de merde, pourrie, foirée, à chier, en un mot et pour faire simple HORRIBLE! Non, je ne suis pas lunatique, enfin si peut-être bien un petit peu, mais il y a vraiment des jours où tout part en couille.

Pour commencer avec la série noire, Angie s'était pointée avec 1h30 de retard. Non pas que je sois une patronne tyrannique mais là je trouve quand même que c'est abuser grave. En plus toute débraillée, genre "je viens de m'envoyer en l'air et je viens seulement d'atterrir".

-Râle pas patronne, je suis là, non?

-Ne m'appelle pas "patronne", putain tu sais que ça me met en boule! J'ai un million de choses à faire aujourd'hui, alors oui je râle!

-Fais pas ta chieuse Bee. Si t'as tellement de trucs à faire, alors attaque chérie.

-Rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais embaucher une nympho à qui la ponctualité fait foutrement défaut. Non, mais t'as vu tes cheveux franchement!

-Frustrée... Me lança-t-elle avec un haussement de sourcils équivoque.

-Ta gueule, esclave! Le monsieur au bout du comptoir voudrait boire quelque chose me semble-t-il, alors au boulot, je te paye pas à glander, chérie.

-Frustrée.

Je la fouettai avec un torchon et attrapai mon sac et mon manteau.

-Tu oublies ton écharpe la frustrée!

Je me retournai pour l'attraper au vol mais bien évidemment je la pris en pleine poire. Je bougonnai et m'habillai, prête à affronter le froid polaire.

-Diego, rapplique sac à puces, on s'arrache!

Je réveillai le veau qui me servait de chien, qui se mit direct à courir en glissant par ci par là sur les dalles d'ardoise.

Je réalise soudain ne jamais vous avoir parlé de Diego, alors on va rectifier ça tout de suite. En gros, c'est l'homme de ma vie. Non, je blague, je ne suis pas désespérée à ce point! En fait c'est le cadeau de Noël empoisonné que m'avait fait cette bande de nuisibles, particulièrement casse bonbon que je considérais comme ma famille. Certaines personnes sont gâtées par la vie, ce n'est malheureusement pas mon cas! Sur le coup, je dois bien avouer que j'avais complètement craqué sur la petite boule de poils que Lily avait affublée d'un énorme nœud bleu. Mais je ne me serais jamais doutée qu'en 6 mois il aurait mangé mon poids en croquettes, ainsi que d'innombrables paires de chaussures, même sort pour les coussins du canapé, qu'il serait approximativement aussi grand qu'un poney, ronflerait comme un tracteur, lâcherait des pets de la mort qui tue -non sérieux, ils piquent même les yeux- et aurait des couilles de la taille de balles de base-ball.

Selon Emmett, il était sensé me protéger dans la rue ou au bar. Mais Diego est une vraie tapette qui se cache sous mes jupes quand un caniche lui renifle le cul. Et croyez-moi, quand un dog argentin met sa grosse tête sous votre jupe, vous pouvez être sûr que tout le monde dans un rayon de 100m a une vue imprenable sur votre petite culotte. _C'est super embarrassant!_

Pour en revenir à ma journée pourrie, vers 11h j'avais reçu un coup de fil de mon fournisseur pour m'annoncer qu'il ne pourrait pas passer aujourd'hui mais que la livraison se ferait demain matin à 6h parce que c'était son seul créneau. Putain 6h! _Est-ce que j'ai une tête à être du matin? Je suis de maxi mauvaise humeur quand je me lève aussi tôt!_

Et pour finir de m'achever, Rose était passée pendant sa pause déjeuner. Et quand Rose se déplace, il n'y a que 3 raisons à cela : ou t'as fait une énorme boulette et tu vas t'en prendre plein la tronche, ou alors elle a besoin de parler d'Emmett et Lily n'était pas libre, autrement dit c'est supporter d'entendre ô combien il est puéril, con, et carrément insupportable, nul besoin de vous dire qu'elle ne m'apprenait rien sur le sujet puisque c'est de mon frère dont on parle, ou alors dernier cas de figure, c'est qu'elle a un truc à vous demander, ou plutôt à vous imposer, et que vous allez à coup sûr détester.

Bref j'appréhendais d'entendre ce qu'elle avait à me dire, mais après avoir englouti sa salade et un verre de vin, on avait échangé guère plus que des banalités. Je craignais le pire à l'heure du café. Mais même après cela elle ne m'avait pas parlé d'Emmett, mis à part qu'ils ne seraient pas là à Noël car ils le passaient chez ses parents. Elle me proposait de venir aussi mais trop peu pour moi! C'était peut-être ça la mauvaise nouvelle, mais ce n'était pas un Noël en solo qui allait me tuer. De toute façon, je détestais cette fête et elle savait que je serais trop contente d'échapper à la buche glacée, aux chants complètement crétins et aux cadeaux! Elle ne m'avait rien reproché ou demandé non plus, alors je commençais à croire que les miracles pouvaient exister. Peut-être que c'était vraiment ce truc de Noël. Serait-ce un déjeuner entre amies, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal ? Non ! Bien sûr que non! Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer Rosalie.

-On mange tous chez nous ce soir.

-Je ne pourrai pas Rose, je dois me lever super tôt demain.

-J'ai dit _tous_, alors tu ramènes tes fesses, je ne veux rien savoir.

- Vous pourrez bien vous passer de moi une soirée, non?

-Non, on fête le retour d'Edward. C'est non négociable.

-Quand tu disais tous, tu comptais les revenants aussi.

-Ca suffit Bella, 20h à l'appart'.

-Rose, demain je me lève à 5h. Embry vient me livrer. Tentai-je en espérant qu'elle soit clémente et surtout conciliante.

-C'est quoi le problème au juste ? Tu pourras partir tôt. C'est Edward qui te dérange? J'ai appris que tu avais été glaciale avec lui quand il est venu ici samedi.

-Glaciale, laisse-moi rire! Il a bu son café et il s'est tiré dès que je suis arrivée. Tu voulais quoi ? Que je fasse péter le champagne!

-Tu aurais au moins pu discuter avec lui, non? C'est ton ami aux dernières nouvelles.

-_C'était _mon ami ! Il est parti pendant 7 ans, Rose! Il n'a plus rien à voir avec le Edward qu'on a connu.

-Tu n'en sais rien du tout puisque tu n'as même pas pris la peine de t'y intéresser. Ce sera l'occasion de renouer une vieille amitié.

Je soupirai brillamment, message subliminal : "tu me les brises MacHarty!"

-Prends pas ton air de merlan frit avec moi, tu sais que ça ne marche pas. Tu ramènes ta jolie petite gueule et tout le monde sera content!

-Je ne serai pas obligée d'être sympa tu le sais ça?

-Je sais mais tu feras un effort, pour Emmett et pour Edward...

-C'est ça!

-20h dernier carat et fais pas ta tête de lard!

Sur ce elle enfila son petit blazer rouge, son écharpe et partit en claquant des talons. GRrrr, elle m'énerve!

Maintenant, vous savez pourquoi je me retrouve sur mon canap', 19h tapante, à me griller le plus de clopes possible sans être malade. Je fais le plein de nicotine pour la soirée. Pourquoi? Parce que mes amis sont des pètes couilles de première, des BCBG relous, qui ne tolèrent pas mon tabagisme. C'était toujours sujet à disputes; surtout si, n'y tenant plus, j'allais m'en griller une entre le fromage et le dessert. J'avais droit à mon procès en règle à chaque fois, ils avaient une liste longue comme le bras des méfaits du tabac. J'avais la putain d'impression d'être une hérétique soumise à la Question! _On est encore libre dans ce pays quand même à ce que je sache! Moi j'emmerde personne! _En plus, je fumais toujours sur le balcon ou dehors, _je ne vois pas où est le problème, non vraiment pas!_

Dix minutes plus tard, je décidai d'aller sous la douche. Je laissai l'eau chaude délasser mes muscles, c'est fou ce que j'étais tendue!

_"C'est parce qu'Edward sera là" _

_N'importe quoi! _

_"Tu vas être obligée de lui parler" _

_Le strict minimum : bonjour [...] qu'est-ce-que tu fais dans la vie? [...] contente de t'avoir revu [...] au revoir. Emballé c'est pesé, j'ai tout prévu! Alors qu'est-ce-que tu dis de ça? _

_"Mais bien sûr petit génie!" _

_Quoi? _

_"Tu te crois vraiment capable d'aligner deux mots sans baver devant sa _sexy-face_? Ohhh... beauté déconcertante de ton fantasme ultime."_

_Il n'est plus un fantasme depuis longtemps je te rappelle._

_"Ca n'est pas ce que disent tes draps quand tu rêves de lui"_

_Je ne rêve pas de _lui_! Et pi' pourquoi tu me tyrannises comme ça? T'es ma putain de voix intérieure, t'es sensée être de mon côté je te signale!_

_"Je t'empêche de faire un déni de la taille de l'Arizona!"_

Je coupai court à cette ridicule conversation de moi à moi. Si mon subconscient s'y mettait aussi, je n'étais pas dans la merde moi!

_Réfléchissons peu, réfléchissons bien_, qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir me mettre sur le dos? J'aurais pu appeler Lily à la rescousse mais au dernier moment je changeai d'avis et retournai farfouiller dans mon armoire. Après en avoir retourné une bonne moitié, je décidai de mettre un peu de musique, voir si ça pouvait m'inspirer. Je fourrai mon Ipod* sur sa base et lançai une playlist au hasard. Puis je me dirigeai vers mon armoire et la défiai du regard.

-A nous deux ma grande! Trouvons la tenue parfaite.

Je me figeai sur place, le poil hérissé, alors que les guitares électriques des _Guns N' Roses_ annonçaient Welcome to the Jungle, et me mis à pester.

-Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi!

_Fais fonctionner ce brillantissime petit pois qui te sert de cerveau, que t'inspire cette chanson? _Je dirais que ça va du pagne en peau de bête à la combi en cuire sado-maso. _Ok, chanson suivante!_

So far away, _The Staind._

Parfait! Je me frottai les mains et passai à l'attaque. En 5 minutes à peine, j'étais déjà entrain de m'habiller; petite jupe boule, noire, assez courte pour ne pas paraître prude, un col roulé bleu roi, près du corps, presque innocent, et un grand sautoir de perles noires. C'est Lily qui allait être contente.

Now that we're here (Et maintenant que nous sommes ici)

It's so far away (Tout cela est si loin)

All the strugele we thought was in vain (Toute cette lutte que nous avons menée était vaine)

All the mistrakes (Toutes les erreurs)

One life contained (Qu'une vie contenait)

They all finaly start to away (Finissent toutes pas partir)

Blouson en cuir et bottes à talon enfilés, je m'emmitouflai dans une écharpe en laine bleu. Un "pschitt" de parfum avant de partir, j'attrapai mon bonnet et déjà je tournai la clef dans la serrure. _Je suis à la bourre!_

Now that we're here (Et maintenant que nous sommes là)

It's so far away (Tout cela est si loin)

And I feel like I can face the day (Et je sens que je peux affronter le jour)

I can forgive (Je peux pardonner)

And I'm not astamed to be the person (Et je n'ai pas honte de la personne que)

I am today (Je suis aujourd'hui)

"Toc-Toc-Toc"_ Respire un bon coup, ce n'est pas la mort quand même!_

I'm so afraid of waking (J'ai si peur de me réveiller)

Please don't shake me (S'il vous plaît ne me secouez pas)

La porte s'ouvrit sur Emmett qui s'adossa nonchalamment au chambranle.

-T'es en retard et Rosie est furax.

-10 minutes maxi... Bonjour quand même...

Je lui fis mon sourire breveté "fais un gros câlin à ta petite sœur adorée". Il me prit dans ses grands bras, pauvre de moi j'étais tombée dans le panneau et il me décolla du sol.

-Chérie, regarde qui j'ai trouvé devant la porte!

-Em' repose-moi par terre! Hurlai-je alors que je me tortillais comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

Soudain mes fesses entrèrent en contact avec une surface plane et froide. J'étais sur l'ilot de la cuisine, Rose et Lily étaient en face de moi tout sourire, je leur rendis leur cheese au centuple, ce petit tour dans les airs m'avait déridée.

-Salut les brunes ! Leur lançai-je avec enthousiasme, tout en retirant mon bonnet.

Après avoir reçu un gros bisou sonore sur chaque joue, je sautai de mon perchoir et allai dire bonjour à Jazz, déjà échoué dans le canapé, bière à la main. Puis j'allai dans l'entrée poser mon attirail, quand on frappa à la porte.

_Regina Spektor_, On The Radio.

-Emmett. Viens ouvrir!

-Peux pas!

Superrrr! Ronchonnai-je, nul doute sur l'identité de celui qui pouvait bien être derrière cette porte. J'ouvris à la volée, et me forçai à afficher une mine indifférente, mais mon cœur fit un looping quand deux yeux verts se plantèrent dans les miens.

_Dieu, ce mec est à couper le souffle!_

Ne pouvant décemment pas m'en empêcher, je le détaillai de la tête aux pieds. Ses cheveux étaient plus courts que dans mes souvenirs, mais de cette même couleur cuivrée si particulière; un coiffé-décoiffé insolent, comme avant. Son visage lui avait un peu changé, mais c'était toujours lui, en plus viril je dirais, la mâchoire carrée, une barbe de 3 jours, et une cicatrice inconnue lui barrait le menton. Sa bouche, elle, me criait "embrasse-moi", ce qui me mit vraiment mal à l'aise. Ses yeux pétillaient bizarrement sous ses sourcils froncés, lui donnant un air perplexe. Serait-il content de me voir? _Arrête de rêver fillette, il est heureux de revoir tout le monde, ses vieux potes sûrement plus que toi!_ Il portait une veste en cuir brune usée dont une capuche s'échappait, un jean moulait ses cuisses, et des baskets étaient à peine lacées. Visiblement, il avait gardé son style "bats les couilles, je suis la classe incarnée".

Je revins à son visage pour le voir m'offrir son sourire en coin légendaire, celui qui pourrait me faire succomber, malgré les années, malgré tout.

-Je peux entrer?

-Euh... oui... Bien sûr, entre...

Je m'écartai pour le laisser entrer. Il se débarrassa de sa veste alors que je mettais une éternité à fermer cette putain de porte.

-Je pourrais te laisser ça?

Il me tendait ses frusques en souriant. _Mais bien sûr, prends-moi pour ta bonne, enfoiré de mec horriblement sexy!_ Je la lui pris des mains et ravalai mes pensées assassines, bien décidée à m'en tenir au plan "bonjour-au revoir". Mais sans que je m'y attende, il posa un baisé sur ma joue qui s'enflamma aussitôt, je virai tomate en 2 secondes 2.

-Bonjour quand même...

Je baragouinai un "salut" et rangeai sa veste pour m'occuper les mains et ne pas céder à l'embarras. Tentant de reprendre mes esprits, j'inspirai un bon coup alors qu'il s'éloignait vers le salon. _T'as plus 15 ans pour réagir de façon aussi idiote, c'était qu'un insignifiant tout petit bisou de rien du tout sur la joue!_ Je détestais d'autant plus cet effet qu'il avait sur moi. _Tu le hais, tu te souviens, il s'est conduit en parfait enculé avec toi. C'était il y a 7 ans soit, mais il n'y a pas prescription pour autant! _Je rejoignis mes amis, pestant toujours contre les réactions de mon corps. "_Je suis sûre que tu tremperais ta culotte s'il te faisait un simple clin d'œil."_ _Oh la ferme, tu dis n'importe quoi!_

-Tu veux boire quelque chose Bee?

-Euh... Oui, t'as quoi au frais et sans alcool?

-Sans alcool ? T'es malade? Non parce qu'aux infos ils ont parlé de l'épidémie de gastro et je veux pas que tu me la refiles!

-J'ai pas la gastro! Qu'est-ce que tu peux être con quand tu t'y mets! Je veux juste boire un truc sans alcool, mais si c'est trop demander, je veux rien du tout.

-Boude pas Bee, c'est juste que tu nous as pas habitués à ça.

-Merci Lily, fais-moi passer pour une alcoolique.

-Surtout ne te gène pas pour moi, me lança Edward à l'autre bout de salon.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Je croisai le regard sévère de Rosalie, alors je décidai de me tenir à carreaux ce soir, déjà que je lui avais à peine marmonné un "salut" et que je m'étais instinctivement installée le plus loin possible de lui. J'étais coincée entre mes hormones et Rose, super! Mais si je continuais comme ça, tout le monde finirait par se demander pourquoi j'étais si hostile, et même Em' pourrait en arriver à se poser des questions, et l'excuse "ça fait 7 ans que je ne l'ai pas vu" me paraissait franchement bancale.

Personne ne savait ce qu'il y avait eu entre lui et moi et ce n'était pas plus mal jusque là, en occultant le fait que j'aurais pu espérer échapper à cette soirée.

Je savais bien qu'ils se posaient quelques questions, tous sauf Emmy bien sûr, allez savoir pourquoi? Quand la discussion prenait la tangente et que son nom était prononcé, je me fermais comme une huitre, mais personne ne m'avait demandé d'explications sauf une. Dire que j'avais dû subir en silence des "Ed m'a appelé", "Ed a fait ci", "Ed a fait ça", "Il a joué là, avec untel" et patati et patata, pendant des siècles, sans que jamais mon attitude ne change.

La seule à avoir remarqué quelque chose c'était Esmée, sa mère. On s'était rapprochées après la mort de Renée, elle m'avait beaucoup soutenue. Malheureusement le seul sujet que l'on avait vraiment en commun c'était Edward et je ne voulais jamais en parler vraiment. Une après-midi on avait été voir une expo de sculpture sur la 25éme, entre la 6 et la 7éme avenue, 1 mois environ après l'enterrement.

-J'aurais aimé qu'Edward reste quelques jours. Il aurait pu enfin discuter avec son père et mettre les choses à plat. Je désespère de voir les deux personnes essentielles à ma vie se reparler normalement un jour. On n'a même pas eu un Noël en famille depuis qu'il est parti.

Voyant que je ne lui répondais pas, elle posa sa main sur mon avant-bras. Entendre _son_ prénom avait souvent l'effet de me replonger dans mes souvenirs et des images de nos corps s'imprimaient devant mes yeux sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Je secouai la tête simplement pour chasser ces brides d'un souvenir dilué et amer.

-S'il s'était passé quelque chose avec Edward, tu m'en parlerais n'est-ce pas?

-Bien sûr Esmée, fis-je d'une petite voix, (gros mensonge) _mais je ne voudrais pas qu'elle croie que j'ai quoi que ce soit à voir avec le choix de son fils, j'étais même la dernière conne au courant, alors! _

-Il m'a dit que tu lui en voulais beaucoup d'être parti, alors j'ai cru un moment que...

-Je ne lui en veux pas non, c'est juste que sur le coup je n'ai pas compris, je l'ai trouvé lâche. Je veux dire changer de continent... Avait-il besoin de se brouiller avec son père, de quitter sa famille, ses amis? Je sais que Londres était une belle opportunité pour lui, mais...

-Il a voulu réussir par lui même, sans l'aide de personne et surtout pas de son père. C'est un peu radical je te l'accorde, mais c'est Edward. Pas de demi-mesure.

Je fus tirée de mes pensées par Emmett qui me tendait un verre de jus d'orange.

-Tiens l'alcoolique repentie.

-Merci.

-Ce sera prêt dans 2 minutes. Je pourrais avoir un coup de mains pour la table ? Bella ?

Toujours moi! Je rejoignis Rose sans trop rechigner, de toute façon il me fallait une occupation.

Une fois la table mise, commençaient les hostilités. Couscous-party! Emmett se jeta sur une chaise, il devait crever la dalle le goinfre. Jazz et Lily à côté de Rose, qui voulait la place la plus proche de la cuisine. Je n'avais plus le choix, j'écopai de la place entre Gargantua et le bellâtre. Super soirée!

Pendant un bon moment, tout c'était bien passé. Conversations normales voir rasoirs, surtout axées sur la vie londonienne du rosbeef à ma gauche. J'appris qu'une fois diplômé, Edward avait joué dans tous les pubs de la capitale avec le groupe qu'il avait créé, des festivals et même quelques passages télé, la classe à Dallas! On en était arrivés au moment où Lily voulait savoir pourquoi il avait quitté son boys band et pourquoi il était revenu.

-Euh, en fait c'est une longue histoire... Et on ne va pas parler de moi toute la soirée!

-C'est parce qu'il a quitté Tanya.

Les mots d'Emmett, comme souvent, me firent sortir la tête de ma semoule. Ca je n'étais pas au courant!

-Oh, je vois une histoire d'amour compliquée, impossible de continuer à travailler ensemble, allez raconte ! Je veux tout savoir !

-Lily t'exagère là.

Par je ne sais quel fabuleux hasard, j'en venais à prendre la défense du bellâtre, et vu le regard qu'il m'avait jeté, il semblait tout aussi étonné que moi.

-Je ne vois pas où est le mal moi!

-Rien d'étonnant...

-Et sinon, tu as été embauché au Conservatoire? demanda Jasper.

Il avait le don de changer habillement de conversation et mon voisin se détendit un peu. Visiblement, cette Tanya était un sujet épineux qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Pour une fois que ça n'était pas moi qu'on titillait! Quel soulagement!

-J'ai eu un entretien mardi avec le directeur, ils ont besoin d'un professeur de piano pour les premières années, quelques cours de guitare aussi et des ateliers musique organisés par la mairie, je dois faire l'affaire semble-t-il, puisque je signe lundi.

-Ca doit être flippant, je veux dire, t'as de l'expérience avec les jeunes?

-Un peu, j'ai donné des cours particuliers pendant 2 ans pour me faire un peu de tune. Mais je stresse oui je dois bien le dire, ça fait beaucoup de changements en très peu de temps.

Je restais silencieuse pour la bonne raison que je n'avais rien à dire. J'essayais de manger et de ne pas trop paraître détacher pour ne pas me prendre une soufflante made in Rosalie.

-Pour l'appart' tu cherches encore? lui demanda Emmett.

-J'en ai visité un près du pont de Brooklyn, mais c'était un vrai taudis.

-Tu vis où alors?

La petite voix de Lily me fit sourire, elle semblait inquiète. Pourquoi personne n'avait de mal à le réintégrer dans sa vie, c'est fou ça quand même ! _Il n'y a qu'à moi que ça pose un problème? _Peut-être parce que personne n'avait vraiment rompu le lien, ils l'avaient appelé et étaient même allés le voir là bas. Tous sauf moi. C'était pour les 21 ans d'Emmett, moi j'avais prétexté un partiel à réviser, mais c'était surtout parce que ça me foutait la trouille de le revoir. Un peu comme maintenant d'ailleurs, j'étais juste à côté de lui, juste incapable de lui parler ou même de le regarder. En une fraction de seconde, il avait fait renaître en moi cette sensation étrange, ce picotement dans le creux de mon ventre. Peut-être était-ce inévitable. Il aura toujours cet effet sur moi, peu importe la force et l'énergie que je mettrai à le détester, à me blinder. Dans 50 ans encore, même ridée et flétrie, non pas que je fantasme sur les vieux croutons mais j'étais prête à parier que les années n'entacheraient pas ce charme si particulier que la nature lui avait donné et qui opérait à merveille sur moi.

Sans m'en rendre compte j'avais de nouveau décroché, je relevai la tête de mon assiette pour réaliser que tous me dévisageaient. _De la sauce sur le menton peut-être, pourtant j'ai fait attention de manger proprement, promis!_

-T'es vraiment dans le gaz ce soir Bee.

-Désolée Em', je t'écoute.

-En fait je me demandais si tu voudrais pas héberger Ed le temps qu'il se dégotte un appart.

Là pour le coup j'avais fait voler quelque grain de semoule._ Mais c'est de sa faute à l'autre ! Pourquoi il me pose une question pareille ? Pis ce n'était même pas une question en plus!_

-Emmett on en avait déjà parlé, je t'ai dit que c'était pas la peine! lui rétorquait mon voisin qui semblait agacé.

-Mais quoi? On va quand même pas laisser notre pote crécher des mois à l'hôtel!

-Nous, on a bien eu du mal à dégotter le notre à East Side, au moins 6 mois ! Et c'est un vrai gouffre à fric.

-Jazz, tu sais que je l'adore moi cet appartement en plus c'est tout près de la boutique, pleurnichait Lily.

-Je sais bien, au pire je retournerai chez mes parents.

-Bella...

-Oui Emmett?

-T'es la seule qui as un appart suffisamment grand, et avec deux chambres qui ne te servent à rien. Tu pourrais lui laisser la mienne?

-Em' il n'est pas question que j'aille habiter chez Bella, ok?

-Pourquoi ça ? Moi je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée.

-Tout à fait d'accord avec Rose!

Lily et Rose s'en tapaient 5, les traitresses! Et moi j'étais juste abasourdie, d'un côté je voulais être sympa, rendre service, et techniquement cet appart' était autant le mien que celui d'Emmett puisqu'on en avait hérité tous les deux. Mais d'un autre coté, c'était Edward et je ne pouvais décemment pas imaginer le laisser vivre avec moi.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée...

-Pourquoi Bee? Tu peux pas dépanner un vieil ami ? Ça fait plus de 10 ans que vous vous connaissez! Pis t'héberge bien Black, alors?

-Ca n'a rien à voir! Jacob n'est jamais là et il... J'ai besoin d'une clope, je reviens.

-C'est différent parce que tu couches avec lui!

-Em' je ne veux surtout pas avoir cette conversation avec toi, parce qu'on sait tous les deux comment ça va finir! Ce qu'il y a entre Jacob et moi ne te regarde pas, point barre!

-Ok, très bien! Alors donne-moi une seule bonne raison pour ne pas laisser ma chambre à Edward...

-Je n'en ai pas de putain de bonne raison!

Je me levai de table un peu brusquement je dois le dire, et allai chercher mon sac et mes cigarettes. Je claquai la porte d'entrée et sortis de l'immeuble. J'aurais dû me douter que cette soirée finirait en fiasco total.

Une fois dehors je m'adossai au mur et cherchai une solution pour me sortir de ce putain de guêpier. Qu'il revienne était une chose, que je sois obligée de le revoir de temps en temps passait encore, mais habiter avec lui c'était juste inconcevable.

Je fermai les yeux en entendant la porte d'entrée grincer.

-Je suis désolé Bella. Je lui avais dit de lâcher l'affaire, mais tu connais Emmett, il est têtu comme un âne!

Il fit une petite pause et vint se placer juste à côté de moi, le regard tourné vers la rue.

-Je ne veux pas m'imposer. Je sais que je t'ai fait du mal et... pour ça aussi je suis désolé. Je comprendrais tout à fait que tu ne veuilles plus rien à voir à faire avec moi.

-Non s'il te plaît, ne t'excuse pas. Surtout pas.

-Mais Bella je...

-Tout ça, c'est le passé, ça n'a pas d'importance aujourd'hui. C'est derrière moi et je ne veux plus en parler.

-Comme tu voudras.

Je grelottai sous la morsure du froid de décembre. Mon cerveau avait dû geler aussi parce que je n'arrivais plus du tout à penser. Je jetai ma clope sur le trottoir et les mots s'échappèrent tout seuls de ma bouche.

-C'est d'accord, pour la chambre d'Emmett. Tu emménages quand tu veux.

Alors que je poussais la lourde porte en bois pour rentrer me mettre au chaud, il me retint par l'épaule et comme son baiser de tout à l'heure ce geste me troubla énormément.

-Je ne peux pas accepter, je vais me démerder...

-Emmett a raison. Je n'ai aucun prétexte pour te refuser ça. J'ai une chambre en rab, alors je t'héberge point final.

* * *

**_Alors les loulous, comment vous avez trouvé? Dites-moi tout..._**

**_Petit clin d'oeil aux Gun's que j'ai vu en consert le mois dernier._**

**_Suivant les conseils avisés de ma chere Béta je vous propose un petit deal; pour toutes celles qui le voudront je leur enverrais un teaser moyennant une review bien sur. Ca vous dit un petit extrait croustillant?..._**

**_Sachez que le chapitre 12 est un de mes préférés, il raconte l'emménagement d'Edward et surtout l'arrivée d'un nouveau personnage haut en couleur et tériblement attachant, qui je l'espere vous fera bien marrer._**

**_A la semaine prochaine, ou peut etre que je ferais mon auteur sadique à vous faire languire et me supplier de publier, je sais pas, j'hésite... Enfin ça dépendra surtout de vous! Prennez soin de vous, je vous adore..._**

**_Je compte sur vous pour venir me raconter ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre,_**

**_Attentiiion, 3, 2, 1, _à vos clavier_!_**

**_Marine_**


	12. Chapter 12

**__**

_Hello,_

_Me revoilou les lardons et oui déjà!_

_Mais ça n'est pas sans raisons, vous pouvez dire un grand merci à Nanou qui féte ses 19 ans aujourd'hui et qui m'a expressément demandé un chapitre rien que pour elle. Je l'avoue elle m'a largement soudoyé pour obtenir ce genre de faveur de moi. Si vous voulez vous aussi entrer dans mes bonnes grâces c'est simple ça se passe en trois étapes:_

_Étape 1: Les REVIEWS._

**_Etape 2: La léche._**

**_Étape 3: Le massage de pieds._**

**_Etape 4: La charlotte aux abricots._**

****

_Et oui c'est pas si simple, il faut dire que Nanou a toutes les qualités requises; en plus d'étre la soeur la plus extraordinaire qui soit, et m'avoir fait le plus beau des diablotins-casse-bonbons-divinement-tronignon, c'est mon alliée du premier jour sur OConditionnel._

Alors juste un petit mot pour elle; merci d'étre toujours là pour moi, même si les kilomètres nous séparent. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi proche de toi et c'est vraiment un truc formidable que de te savoir avec et derrière moi... Love Y ma touffinette! Souffle tes bougies, souris et fais un voeu...

...

Maintenant place au chapitre mes cocottes, on se retrouve en bas.

**__****__**

Alors juste un petit mot pour elle; merci d'étre toujours là pour moi, même si les kilomètres nous séparent. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi proche de toi et c'est vraiment un truc formidable que de te savoir avec et derrière moi... Love Y ma touffinette! Souffle tes bougies, souris et fais un voeu...

...

Maintenant place au chapitre mes cocottes, on se retrouve en bas.

**__**

Marine

* * *

_5 Décembre 2009,_

La première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé ce matin, après avoir éclaté mon réveil pour oser me hurler dessus à une heure pareille;_ Bordel mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?_

J'avais laissé mon côté bon samaritain l'emporter et par la même occasion je m'étais fourrée dans une merde noire. Autrement dit, rien de plus efficace pour me mettre de très très très mauvaise humeur.

_05h45. _Après m'être lavée et avoir revêtue ma tenue de combat: survêt' basket, je descendis jusqu'au bar pour boire un petit jus d'orange, car le frigo de l'appart' ne renfermait que des yaourts périmés à coup sûr, et un bocal de cornichons, pas terrible au petit déj.

Une fois mon jus sifflé, j'allai ouvrir le rideau métallique qui bloquait la porte. _Vache, il est plus léger que d'habitude! Surprenant! _Sur cette réflexion, j'aperçus deux mains de l'autre côté du rideau. Son ascension me permit petit à petit de découvrir l'identité de mon héros matinal, bien que j'en eus une vague idée. _Jacob._

Quand le rideau se souleva encore, je pus contempler le magnifique sourire de mon ami. Ses yeux noirs pétillaient de joie alors qu'il faisait bouger ses sourcils dans un mouvement équivoque.

-Hey visage pâle.

-Salut l'Indien.

Je fus soudain happée vers l'extérieur alors qu'il me serrait dans ses bras et me soulevait du sol. Je ne pus empêcher un éclat de rire franchir la barrière de mes lèvres. Lui seul pouvait me défaire de mon humeur de chien. Il me reposa doucement par terre, mais me garda fermement contre lui.

-On t'a déjà dit que tu étais foutrement belle quand tu ris?

-Non.

-T'es foutrement belle quand tu ris.

-Merci...

Je posai un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres et me détachai de lui, gardant cependant nos mains entrelacées.

-Tu attends depuis longtemps? Tu es gelé...

-Non, rassure-toi. Mais j'aurais rien contre un bon café bien chaud.

-Alors suis-moi Black, lui lançai-je avec un clin d'œil.

Je me dirigeai vers la machine à café.

-Un rallongé et deux sucres si je me souviens bien?

-Ta mémoire est infaillible chérie.

Un nouveau sourire niais se colla sur mes lèvres alors que je m'affairais à lui préparer le meilleur café de New York.

-On dirait que je tombe à pic, tu attendais Embry?

-Wep, il devrait plus tarder.

-Est-ce qu'on parle de moi?

Embry referma la porte derrière lui et s'approcha de Jack pour lui serrer la main.

-Ca fait un bail Black.

-Quatre mois ma caille! Comment tu vas?

Jack abattit sa grosse main sur l'épaule de mon livreur préféré d'un geste amical alors que je servais un café à ce dernier. Passé les banalités d'usage, Embry nous parlait de la grossesse de Kim, sa femme, le bébé grandissait bien et lui était fin heureux, puis on s'attaqua à décharger la camionnette de livraison.

La réserve rangée, les fûts en perce et deux cafés plus tard, je me retrouvai enfin seule avec Jacob.

Comme à notre habitude, il vint me rejoindre sous la douche, et à son corps recouvert de mousse je n'avais pu résister. On s'endormit enlacés au chaud sous la couette, épuisés.

Avec Jack, ça avait toujours été comme ça : aucune question, juste de la tendresse, du sexe et de l'amitié. De l'amitié améliorée, j'en conviens, mais les choses étaient claires entre nous. Nous ne formions pas un couple, on profitait seulement l'un de l'autre, de cette complicité particulière et des bons moments que la vie nous offrait si on savait les saisir.

Jacob est mécanicien sur un bateau cargo. Alors comme tout bon marin qui se respecte, il avait une femme dans chaque port. Enfin, c'est ce que je suppose parce qu'encore une fois, ce n'est pas une chose dont on parle. On ne passe que quelques jours ensemble, le temps que son bateau soit de nouveau chargé d'énormes conteneurs prêt à reprendre la mer et il repart. Il nous fallait mettre ce court lapse de temps à profit, autrement dit c'était plutôt sportif en général, un vrai marathon du plaisir.

Je souris à cette pensée, dégageant une mèche de cheveux noirs de jais qui lui barrait le visage, et j'admirais la beauté de ses traits virils figés dans le sommeil. Mon cœur était gonflé d'un sentiment étrange. Bien sûr, j'étais heureuse de retrouver Jacob mais j'avais la drôle d'impression de ne pas être à ma place, de faire une bêtise. _Au diable les scrupules! Tu ne vas quand même pas te plaindre d'avoir un beau mec dans ton lit? C'est le monde à l'envers là! _

Je quittai l'étreinte brulante de Jack et filai me préparer pour l'ouverture. En tête à tête avec mon reflet, je fus interloquée par l'explication que trouvait ma petite voix dérangée au trouble que j'avais ressenti un peu plus tôt. _Tu sais pourquoi tu étais mal à l'aise dans ses bras? Non, bah je vais te le dire moi, parce que ce ne sont pas les siens que tu voudrais sentir autour de toi, ce n'est pas de son odeur dont tu voudrais t'enivrer, ce n'est pas contre son corps que tu voudrais te presser... Tu piges ou tu veux un dessin? Un petit indice... De qui as-tu rêvé cette nuit encore? _OH Putain! _Et oui, ma grande, il te fait toujours craquer même s'il a flingué ton pauvre petit cœur d'adolescente nubile. Je me trompe ou son visage, le souvenir de son corps contre le tien, de ses mains sur ta peau mettent le feu à ta petite culotte? _OH Putain! _Sexy Cullen a laissé son empreinte sur toi. Et dire qu'il va bientôt ramener son beau petit cul chez toi, veinarde! _OH Putain la ferme! _La façon que tu as de te mentir à toi-même est affligeante._ Je sais... _Qui crois-tu convaincre chérie..._

Joe Purdy, _The City._

Les heures défilaient à une vitesse ahurissante et ce bien malgré moi. Après mes brillantes constatations de ce matin pendant mon face à face avec moi-même, je me sentais foutrement mal. J'avais tout aussi peur de voir débarquer Edward avec ses valises alors qu'une partie de moi n'attendait que ça plutôt que de voir Jacob descendre les escaliers. Je culpabilisais grave par rapport à lui parce qu'une fois n'est pas coutume, mon brillantissime cerveau m'avait suggéré de me servir de lui pour combler ma frustration sexuelle galopante. Je poussai mon raisonnement machiavélique jusqu'à y trouver une certaine forme de vengeance : en couchant avec Jacob alors qu'Edward serait dans la chambre voisine. A condition bien sûr d'être suffisamment bruyante. Le seul hic, c'est que Jack ne méritait d'une part absolument pas ça et d'autre part il me connaissait suffisamment bien pour sentir le coup fourré à des kilomètres, puisqu'il était la seule personne au fait de ce qui s'était passé entre Ed et moi. Il avait parfaitement compris qu'il était le seul homme dont je ne sois jamais tombée amoureuse. En y repensant, il avait dit que si par malheur il le croisait un jour, il lui en collerait une bonne pour m'avoir faite souffrir.

Je vous laisse, je dois absolument sortir ce foutu chien qui a une envie pressante. Je ne peux plus le faire attendre sinon il n'hésitera pas à se soulager sur mes pompes.

My god, vous ne me croirez jamais si je vous dis qu'en remontant à l'appart', après avoir baladé ma petite vache, j'avais retrouvé Jacob et Edward dans mon salon. Que je sois foudroyée sur place pour toutes les pensées impures qui avaient défilé dans mon petit cerveau lubrique. _Vilaine fille! _Ne me jugez pas trop vite et avouez que vous auriez fantasmé tout autant que moi, de plus vous devez commencer à me connaître, moi et mon esprit totalement à la ramasse.

-Hey Bell's t'es rentrée!

Je vis soudain le visage de mon peau rouge s'illuminer. Oh non pas pour moi sachez-le, pour le bouffe-tout sur pattes que je tenais en laisse.

-Diego! Viens voir Papa mon beau! Ca c'est un bon chien... Oh oui moi aussi je suis content de te voir... C'est mon gros bébé ça!...

Je me détournai de ce tableau navrant, laissant mon ami et mon chien à leurs tendres retrouvailles. Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi il parlait à ce chien comme à un demeuré en couche. "Viens voir Papa", non mais j'hallucine, après faut pas s'étonner que ce chien soit débile. Edward semblait tout aussi dérouté par ce débordement d'affection.

Il n'était qu'à quelques pas de moi et comme à mon habitude, j'eus soudain très chaud en en prenant conscience. La politesse l'exigeait, je devais donc lui dire bonjour. J'hésitai entre un salut sommaire, lui en taper 5 ou lui faire la bise. Pour garder un minimum de sérénité, j'optais pour un simple "salut".

-Salut Ed. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène?

_Mais t'es complément conne ou quoi, tu sais pertinemment ce qu'il vient foutre chez toi!_

-J'aurais voulu qu'on discute, à propos d'hier... parce que t'es partie tellement vite après que... enfin tu dois être occupée, je repasserai.

-Ma proposition tient toujours, tu sais que je ne reviens jamais sur une parole donnée. Alors tu t'installes quand tu veux, aujourd'hui, demain, peu importe. J'ai pas besoin de te faire visiter, tu sais où est ta chambre... Je te donnerai un double et on...

-Alors Bee, tu me présentes pas?

-Oh si bien sûr, excuse-moi, je croyais que vous aviez déjà fait connaissance... enfin, Jacob je te présente Edward, Edward je te présente Jacob mon... ami qui va rester quelques jours ici.

-En fait, je suis ce qui s'approche le plus d'un petit-ami, mais Bee refuse de voir la vérité en face.

-Enchanté de te connaitre Jacob.

Alors qu'ils se serraient la main "chaleureusement", je vis le visage d'Edward se tordre légèrement alors que Jacob rajoutait:

-C'est toi le fameux Edward, enfin je te rencontre. Je t'imaginais pas comme ça, parce que quand Bee parle de toi c'est-

-Jack!

J'étais soudain paniquée à l'idée de ce qui aurait pu sortir de la bouche de cet idiot, alors j'y plaquai ma main pour l'empêcher de dire un seul mot de plus. Mais il se dégagea rapidement et en deux temps, trois mouvements je me retrouvai les mains maintenues dans le dos et les lèvres de Jack pressées contre les miennes. J'écarquillai les yeux foutrement gênée de nous donner en spectacle devant Edward. Nous avions toujours été d'accord sur ce point pourtant : intimité en privé, chacun de son côté en public. C'était la règle et Jack venait de l'enfreindre. Je me dégageai un peu rudement de lui alors qu'Edward se raclait la gorge, les yeux rivés au sol.

-Tu nous excuses une petite minute?

Sans attendre sa réponse, je tirai sur le bras de l'Indien, me dirigeant vers ma chambre dont je pris soin de fermer la porte derrière nous.

-Non mais qu'est-ce qui te prend?

-C'est à moi que tu dis ça? Explique-moi plutôt ce que ce mec fout chez toi? C'est lui pas vrai?... Il est revenu.

-Oui c'est le seul Edward que je connaisse! Et il est là parce qu'il dormait à l'hôtel et Emmett a pensé que je-

-Em' ne pense pas Bee ! Mais j'avais oublié, tu as un si grand cœur, lâcha-t-il ironiquement, posant ses mains jointes contre sa poitrine.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Jack? T'es quand même pas... jaloux?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, mais celui-ci se fana vite quand je le vis se renfrogner. Je le regardais perplexe, vraiment je n'y comprenais plus rien_. Y a un truc pas normal. _

-Bien sûr que oui que j' suis jaloux! T'as pas vu comme il te bouffait des yeux et toi tu tombes dans le panneau! Mon cul pour l'hôtel ! Ce mec n'est là que pour toi Bee et comme d'hab', toi tu vois rien...

-C'est la meilleure celle-là! Toi jaloux, je peux pas y croire!

J'éclatai de rire, manquant même de m'étouffer avec ma propre salive, tellement ça me paraissait surréaliste. Et je fus encore plus sciée de l'entendre se joindre à moi.

-Tu crois qu'il a entendu? fit-il tout bas.

-Quoi!

Je me passai la main dans les cheveux et repris mon souffle. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil inquiet. _Ce mec est barge._

-J'étais bon dans le rôle du mec jaloux hein? T'as carrément marché ! Trop fort, je suis trop fort!

-Putain un peu que j'ai marché! Tu m'avais caché ce talent d'acteur.

-Bon, maintenant tu m'expliques...

-Bah c'est plutôt simple : il est revenu, on s'est fait une bouffe chez Emmy hier et il m'a mis la pression pour que je l'héberge. J'ai pas pu refuser.

-Ce mec s'est conduit comme un salaud et toi tu lui rends service! T'es vraiment trop...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, je suis une sainte!

-A d'autres Bee. Bon c'est quoi le plan?

-Quel plan? J'ai pas de plan.

-Pour ta vengeance?

-T'es taré Black, j'ai pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit.

-Oh allez, je suis sûr que ce petit esprit perfide qui habite ton corps a déjà prévu de le faire quimper.

-Faux! Je suis la réincarnation de Mère Theresa.

-Mais bien sûr Bee la sanguinaire! Tu oublies que je te connais comme si je t'avais faite.

-Sache seulement que mon esprit perfide comme tu le dis si bien n'a encore rien prévu.

-Tu vas quand même bien lui faire une petite démonstration de ce qu'il a perdu?

-Peut être...

Je me rapprochai de lui et entourai sa taille.

-Et qui sait, tu pourrais peut-être m'aider.

-Je suis votre humble serviteur, ô cruelle Bella.

On quittait ma chambre en pouffant, collés l'un à l'autre. Jacob était vraiment irremplaçable, un vrai ami. C'est vrai qu'il me connaissait comme personne, pour la bonne et simple raison qu'avec lui, j'avais toujours été moi même parce qu'il acceptait tout de moi, même les travers de ma personnalité perturbée.

En fin d'après-midi, je jubilai littéralement en voyant la voiture d'Edward se garer à côté de mon tas de ferraille pourri, ses affaires quittaient son coffre pour la chambre d'Emmett, rebaptisée le "repère du bellâtre".

Je ne sais pas franchement dans quoi je m'embarque, mais l'avenir nous le dira. En attendant cette soirée s'annonce pas mal.

Toutes mes serveuses étaient déjà arrivées. Angie briffait notre dernière recrue, Joanna une petite brune pulpeuse, un peu timide, mais qui j'en étais persuadée avait toutes les capacités requises pour ce job. Jordan et Serena étaient en train de se changer. Avec quatre serveuses, j'allais pouvoir profiter de cette soirée. Mais pour l'instant, je m'attelais à faire briller mes tables. En fait, c'était surtout pour canaliser mon stress.

The ting tings, _Shut Up and Let Me Go_.

_21h_, le Etienne's était bondé, un sacré baptême pour Joanna qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Mais pour une première, la petite se débrouillait franchement pas mal, en tout cas mieux que moi mon premier soir. Je restais avec elle derrière le bar pour la former et ne pas lui rendre tout ça trop horrible. Avec un peu d'entraînement, elle sera parfaite. Jordan se fraya un chemin jusqu'au comptoir et lui débita sa commande, mais la pauvre était déjà en train d'encaisser un client.

-Deux pressions, une vodka pomme, un baby et une José... Allez dépêche!

Voyant les mains de Joanna commencées à trembler de panique, je commençai à préparer la vodka et les bières.

-Sois gentille Jordan, c'est son premier soir.

-Vas dire ça aux soiffards, moi aussi je suis débordée!

-Sers ça et prends ta pause clope, tu vas finir par étriper quelqu'un. Dis-je en remplissant son plateau.

-Merci patronne!

-File la tox avant que je te botte le cul!

-Oui patronne! Claironna-t-elle.

Je grognai et lui fis signe de dégager. Je maugréai dans ma barbe, alors que l'effrontée retournait vers les tables. _Qu'est-ce que je déteste quand elles m'appellent comme ça! _Malgré le brouhaha, mon oreille reconnut instinctivement le son mélodieux, et pourtant ridicule, de_ son _rire. Edward se tenait un peu plus loin, accoudé au comptoir et me regardait tout sourire. Dire que je me damnerais pour ce sourire. _Warning! Petite culotte en détresse!_

-Je te sers quelque chose?

-Un demi pêche patronne.

_Ah tu me cherches sourire d'enfer?_

-T'as viré tapette chez les roastbeefs, c'est un truc de fille le demi pêche! Et ne m'appelle pas 'patronne', sinon ça va chier pour ton matricule!

-Je vois que tu n'as rien perdu de ta verve.

_Oh merde il me fait son sourire en coin foutrement ravageur! Au secours! A l'aide! Help!_

_-_Vire moi ce sourire de ta belle gueule! Tu me déconcentres... Et si tu as soif, je te conseille de vite passer commande, t'es pas tout seul.

Sans que je puisse vraiment justifier pourquoi, ma voix s'était faite plus grave et sensuelle, alors que j'étais plantée en face de lui. Il se pencha légèrement au-dessus du comptoir et approchait son visage du mien, à une distance raisonnable certes, mais ça avait suffi à me troubler.

-Sers-moi ce que tu veux, puisque que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire.

Je lui fis un sourire, je réfléchis brièvement et me rappelai qu'avant il aimait le Jack Da. Alors je lui claquai un whisky-coca sous le nez à une vitesse surhumaine.

-Tu vois quand tu veux, tu peux entendre raison.

Après lui avoir fait un clin d'œil, j'arrêtai là notre petit échange verbal. Les choses semblaient ne pas avoir changé entre lui et moi, toujours ce petit jeu, ce duel, et s'en était effrayant de normalité. En tout cas, moi, ça m'effrayait. Je dus voler au secours de ma jeune recrue qui s'emmêlait les pinceaux.

Emmett et Rosalie ne tardèrent pas à arriver, suivis de près par Lili et Jasper. La soirée pouvait enfin commencer.

Sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte, il était déjà minuit et l'ambiance était juste géniale. Entre deux chanteurs, Saïd passa_Hot N Cold _de Katty Perry, une de mes chansons préférées, ce qui sonna l'heure du show. Je grimpai sur le comptoir et commençai à bouger sur la musique. Aidée par l'alcool je me lâchais. J'appelai Lily pour me rejoindre, puisque c'était toujours ma complice pour ce genre de délire. Elle me prit par la taille se mettant face à moi, elle adorait aussi cette chanson et comme deux gamines écervelées, on chantait à tue-tête le refrain.

_Cause You're hot then you're cold (parce que tu es chaud puis tu es froid)_

_You're yes then you're no (tu dis oui puis tu dis non)_

_You're in then you're out (tu es dedans puis tu es dehors)_

_You're up then you're down (tu es en forme puis tu es déprimé)_

_You're wrong when it's right (tu as faux quand c'est juste)_

_It's black and it's white (c'est noir et c'est blanc)_

_We fight we break up (on se dispute, on se sépare)_

_We kiss we make up (on s'embrasse on se réconcilie)_

Je m'éclatais comme une folle à peine consciente de me donner en spectacle devant au moins 40 personnes. Ca faisait aussi partie du boulot. Ici j'avais une réputation à tenir, une image à donner, autrement dit être la patronne la plus cool et déjantée de tous les bars de NY, rien que ça! Non, merci, mes chevilles vont bien! Passer pour une fille insouciante, juste s'amuser, attirer les regards, il y a plus déplaisant, non? Je croisai le regard vert incandescent d'un certain Sexy-Cullen à plusieurs reprises, ce qui eut pour effet de me donner chaud, vraiment très chaud. Savoir ses yeux sur moi me donnait des palpitations et je ne rêvais, je dis bien rêver, que d'une chose : sentir bien plus que son regard sur moi. A la fin de la musique, Lily sauta du comptoir et m'aida à descendre à mon tour avec la grâce et l'agilité d'un pachyderme affublé de talons de 11cm.

-J'invite à me rejoindre la plus sexy des barmans... Miss Swan! On l'applaudit bien fort!

La voix de Saïd m'envoya comme un électro-choque. Ok pour faire la con sur mon comptoir mais je ne montais jamais sur scène parce que ça n'était pas ma place.

-Bella viens un peu par ici, fais pas ta timide!

Je lui mimais des signaux de détresse, mais soudain je décollai du sol. J'eus à peine le temps de reconnaître Jack qu'il me jeta sur son épaule et se dirigea vers la scène.

Il me reposa sans ménagement sur mes pieds en me claquant les fesses. Putain de sale con! Je lui lançai le regard le plus noir que j'avais en magasin.

-T'es mort Black!

-Moi aussi je t'aime chérie, maintenant épate nous.

-J'ai pas le choix apparemment, mais crois-moi tu me le paieras!

-Ooohh... je tremble visage pâle!

Je me dirigeai vers Saïd franchement irritée, pour ne pas dire foutrement en rogne contre Mimisiku. Qu'est-ce qu'il va bien pouvoir me faire chanter ce gros con? Il me tendit un petit papier sur lequel Jacob avait griffonné:

_'Glory Box des Portishead. Allez chante ma belle, j'adore t'entendre la chanter quand tu crois que je ne t'entends pas, qu'il se morde les doigts jusqu'à s'en faire saigner. Je t'aime, Jacob'_

Putain de stupide Indien bodybuildé, je vais te scalper!_ "Je ne crois pas que tu aies le temps de t'occuper de sa tignasse maintenant, alors tu prends ce putain de micro et tu chantes, sans nous mettre la honte, si possible!" _Reçu 5 sur 5.

Je fermai les yeux, inspirai un bon coup et me laissai emporter par le tempo calme et langoureux de la musique. Je rouvris les yeux pour voir Ed en grande conversation avec une blonde, garce déjà trop collée à lui, j'eus un pincement au cœur, sans vraiment pouvoir me l'expliquer. Je n'avais pas le droit d'être jalouse ou même de ressentir quoi que ce soit. J'étais juste un peu déçue, il ne changera jamais...

I'm so tired of playing (_Je suis tellement fatiguée de jouer) _

Playing with bow and arrow (_Jouer avec cet arc et ces flèches)_

Gonna give my heart away (_Je vais me débarrasser de mon cœur)_

Leave in to the other girls to play (_Laisser les autres filles jouer avec)_

For I've been a temptress too long (_J'ai été trop longtemps une tentatrice)_

Just,... (_Juste,...)_

Give me a reason to love you, (_Donne-moi une raison de t'aimer)_

Give me a reason to be a woman (_Donne-moi une raison d'être une femme)_

I just wanna be a woman... (_Je veux juste être une femme...)_

From this time, unchained, (_Depuis ce moment où j'ai brisé mes chaînes)_

We're all looking at a different picture (_Nous regardons tous une image différente)_

Throught this new frame of mind, (_A travers cette nouvelle manière de penser)_

A thausand flowers could bloom (_Des milliers de fleurs pourraient s'épanouir)_

Move over, and give us some room (_Change et donne-nous de l'espace)_

Give me reason to love you,

Give me a reason to be a woman

I just wanna be a woman

So don't stop being a man (_Alors n'arrête pas d'être un homme)_

Just take a littel look from our side when you can (_Essaie juste de regarder de notre côté quand tu le peux)_

Sow a little tenderness (_Donne un peu de tendresse)_

No matter if you cry (_Aucune importance si tu pleures)_

Give me a reason to love you

Give me a reason to be a woman

I just wanna be a woman

For this is a beginning of over and ever (_Pour cela c'est le début pour toujours et à jamais)_

It's time to mover over (_Il est temps de changer maintenant)_

Je ne sais trop par quel miracle mais à peine avais-je chanté les dernières paroles, laissant traîner ma voix, je me retrouvai submergée par les applaudissements de la foule. C'était juste _Waouw_! C'est cet effet que ça fait? Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine et mes jambes mollissaient. Le plus sincère des sourire accroché aux lèvres, je lâchai le micro et m'empressai de descendre de l'estrade. Je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible un jour. On me félicitait, me demandait de chanter encore. Je savais que j'avais une voix pas trop hideuse mais de là à déclencher un tel élan de la part des autres… En même temps ça me mettait foutrement mal à l'aise. Je n'avais pas tant de mérite que ça, c'était une chanson magnifique et je ne l'avais juste pas massacrée! Je n'en voulais plus tellement à Jack du coup.

-Tu étais géniale! Je te jure Bee, bluffant! Tu nous avais caché ça...

-Merci Lily, t'es un amour.

-Mais maintenant t'es au courant que tu n'as plus d'excuses pour refuser de chanter avec Rose et moi. D'ailleurs je vais tout de suite aller voir Saïd!

-Lily une chanson ça me suffit et puis je sais pas si t'as remarqué mais on m'a légèrement forcée la main.

-Bah disons que je fais pareil, ok?

-C'est râpé pour l'effet de surprise la naine! Je ne remonte pas là haut ce soir, compris!

-Je te laisse la surprise de la chanson! Et il ne me semble pas t'avoir demandé ton avis!

-Pas ce soir Alice, maintenant tu m'excuses je retourne bosser.

-Angie se débrouille très bien sans toi! Je veux que tu t'amuses un peu.

-Mais je m'amuse...

-C'est cela même, les Portishead franchement! T'avais l'air plus torturé que de t'éclater.

Je hochai la tête de gauche à droite. Quoi que je dise, je ne l'emporterai jamais face au lutin. _Quand elle a une idée en tête celle là, elle ne l'a pas ailleurs! _Le seul moyen de l'en détourner; c'est d'en trouver une encore meilleure, ou pire en l'occurrence, ou de la faire boire jusqu'au coma. En dernier recours, j'avais toujours la possibilité d'essayer de l'attacher sur une chaise, mais cette naine était dotée d'une force ahurissante et moi je ne faisais juste pas le poids face à elle! Ce qui expliquait pourquoi toutes mes tentatives avaient lamentablement échoué et que je me retrouvai de nouveau un micro entre les mains un peu avant 1h du matin, coincée entre Rose et Lily, pour chanter _Gimme, gimme, gimme _d'Abba. Heureusement pour nous, on avait eu de l'entraînement puisque c'était notre chanson de fin de soirée, passablement éméchées, debout sur la table basse à prendre la télécommande pour un micro. Je vous laisse imaginer le spectacle. Je dois avouer que c'était presque aussi marrant que de le faire avec 3 grammes dans chaque œil!

Après qu'une pimbêche ait massacré _I Believe I Can Fly_, interprétation absolument pathétique, navrante et passablement chiante, soit dit en passant; il avait fallu à Emmett tout le courage du monde pour oser passer derrière elle, et soumettre à nos oreilles meurtries le moindre son. Mais dès qu'il s'était lancé dans son interprétation équivoque et imagée de _Sexual Healing, _l'atmosphère s'était soudain allégée, enfin pour moi, pas pour la grande majorité de la population féminine du bar. J'avais craint que certaines ne tombent dans les pommes, submergées par la vision d'un coup de rein fougueux de mon imbécile de frère, ou encore ne se jettent sur lui en furie. Mais pour les refroidir j'avais prévu des seaux d'eau, juste au cas où.

Epuisée, j'avais réussi à fermer vers 5h, il y en a toujours qui tapent le squat. Jacob et Edward étaient montés se coucher un peu avant. La vue de ces deux là montant l'escalier l'un derrière l'autre avait stimulé mon imagination. Je ne nierai pas avoir frissonné à l'idée de les retrouver tous les deux dans mon lit et de me faire une petite place entre. _Frissonner, rien que ça? Gourmande! _Mais c'était dans les bras de Jack que j'avais laissé le sommeil m'emporter.

* * *

**_Voili voilou mes cocottes, alors comment vous avez trouvé? (4 points d'interrogation, les filles 4!)_**

**_Je vais procéder comme la semaine dernière, pour toutes celles qui me le demande je vous envois un teaser. _**

**_(Qui sera plus long pour mes revieweuses de choc, petit cadeau ^^)_**

**_Sacher d'ailleurs qu'il vous faudra attendre pour un prochain chapitre, parce que j'ai décidé de faire ma feignante, alors pas de chapitre! Avarde de chapitre comme vous pouvez l'étre de reviews. Il n'y a pas de raisons pour que ça soit toujours les mêmes qui bossent, non? Alors na! Je fais ma tête de lard... O_o_**

**_Je vous souhaite de passer une très bonne semaine, peut etre même deux, _**

**_Je vous adore quand même les radines..._**

**_Ps: désolée pour la mise en page foirée, mais imposible de faire entendre raison à FF ce tric est bourré comme un âne._**

**_*Merci à ma Robin de béta_**

**_Marine =)_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Hey, les lardons, la chieuse est de retour..._**

**_Un nouveau chapitre, un peu court pardonnez-moi..._**

**_Je voulais toute vous remercier pour avoir fait péter mes stats, c'est top moumoute!_**

**_Je vous remercie infiniment pour vos reviews..._**

**_Je ne vais pas tamper l'incrust plus longtemps,_**

**_Place au chapitre,_**

**_On se retrouve en bas..._**

**_Marine_**

* * *

_8 Décembre 2009,_

Enfin ce jour tant attendu, je suis en congés! Ok, techniquement, le dimanche aussi est un jour de repos, sauf que c'était avant toute autre chose le jour du ménage. Sur ce plan là, j'avais été tout particulièrement gâtée, puisqu'un anonyme avait eu la délicieuse idée de refaire la déco des WC des hommes en crépissant le mur de son vomi. Je sais ce que vous vous dites, carrément dégueu et à gerber, croyez-moi sur parole le vomi n'est pas mon ami!

_Slow life_, Grizzily Bear.

En passant sur le fait de retrouver le Etienne's dans un état pitoyable, j'étais plutôt satisfaite de mon weekend. Ma banquière serait enfin heureuse de voir arriver ce beau petit paquet de fric sur mon compte. Sur le plan professionnel, on peut dire que j'étais plutôt rassurée. Ma plus grande hantise étant de faire couler le bar, réduire à néant les efforts titanesques fournis par Renée, ses rêves aussi. Je voulais qu'elle soit fière de moi où qu'elle soit.

Mais sur un plan privé, on ne peut pas dire que c'était le Pérou! Je me rendais à peine compte de la vitesse à laquelle les jours avaient passé, même maintenant que Jacob était parti. Dire que c'était il y a à peine deux heures et pourtant j'avais la désagréable impression d'être seule depuis une éternité. La vérité c'est qu'il me manquait déjà. Le manque est une chose cruelle qui vous force à vous interroger sur vos sentiments, vos agissements aussi. Il avait vraiment aidé à me faire, un peu au moins, à la présence d'Edward, je devais lui en être reconnaissante, infiniment même.

Je culpabilisais pour ne pas changer, parce que j'avais l'impression d'avoir trahi et détruit cette amitié particulière qu'on partageait Jacob et moi. Ces trois jours avaient été plutôt 'torrides' et il avait compris qu'Edward en était responsable. Il avait eu la délicatesse de ne pas me le faire remarquer, mais ça ne changeait pas grand chose, je m'en voulais d'avoir agi de la sorte.

Je revoyais le visage peiné de Mimisiku, alors qu'il me disait au revoir. Il m'avait serrée fort dans ses bras, une étreinte à vous couper le souffle et c'est à ce moment-là que j'avais commencé à me sentir ingrate et coupable, pour ne pas dire la pire des garces.

-Au revoir ma belle, prends bien soin de toi, tu veux.

-Promis... On se revoit bientôt.

Son beau visage se tordit légèrement dans une expression bizarre. Il fronçait les sourcils et ses yeux me scrutaient, si bien que je ne pus que détourner le regard.

-Tu ne trouves pas que ça a un goût de dernière fois?

-Mais pourquoi tu dis ça Jack?

-Je me dis que la prochaine fois que je mettrai les pieds ici, je n'y aurais plus vraiment ma place c'est tout.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises... Tu es chez toi ici.

Il posait sa main sur le haut de ma poitrine, à l'endroit où palpitait mon cœur, il soupira doucement et je compris que tout partait vraiment en couille. Il était triste et c'était ma faute.

-Mais juste là, ça a toujours été la place d'un autre.

-Jack...

-Je sais très bien que dans peu de temps, le grand dadais qui ronfle là haut aura pris ma place dans ton lit et même plus.

-T'as fini de débiter des conneries pareilles?

-Faut que tu arrêtes de te mentir, mon ange.

-Ca suffit! Je t'interdis de dire des trucs comme ça! Tu es le seul à savoir qu'il m'a faite souffrir et tu me...

-Je suis aussi le seul à savoir ce qu'il représente pour toi et ce que tu ressens pour lui. Bee, t'as tout fait pour le rendre jaloux ce weekend.

-Pas le rendre jaloux! Juste me venger un peu! Et je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'y as incitée.

-Je te reproche rien Bee, vraiment. Je voudrais juste que tu sois heureuse, que tu laisses un peu cette rage quitter ton cœur.

-Prends-moi dans tes bras...

Je cachai mon visage dans le creux de son épaule, profitant quelques instants encore de sa douceur, de sa tendresse et de sa chaleur. Je crois qu'il me manquait depuis ce moment-là. Parce qu'il était mon ami, probablement le meilleur que je n'aurais jamais. Il acceptait tout de moi, mes colères, mon humeur de chien, il savait me faire rire et m'apaiser aussi. Jacob était un homme bien, peut-être idéal, mais pas pour moi, juste parce que j'étais moi. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que tout soit si compliqué?_ Parce que tu n'es qu'une putain de chieuse compliquée et détraquée!_ Trop sympa! _Je ne suis pas là pour être sympa, juste pour te faire atterrir cocotte. _

Ses mains avaient glissé du haut de mon dos, finirent sur mes hanches et il me repoussa doucement. Il embrassa chacune de mes joues avec dévotion.

Je ne méritais pas un homme comme Jacob, ni même son amitié. Je lui faisais du mal. _Je suis un putain de monstre. _Les larmes me montaient aux yeux comme la moutarde vous monte au nez.

_Blow It All Away_, Sia (en live elle est juste géniale, album _Lady Croissance_).

-Pleure pas mon ange, tu sais que je t'aimerai toujours...

-Ne-ne me dis pas ça Jack... Je t'en prie... Pardonne-moi. Pardonne-moi...

-Comment veux-tu que j'en veuille à un aussi joli petit cul que le tien? Tu devrais rentrer tu vas chopper la mort ici.

Il plaisantait, comme toujours, pour se défaire d'une situation gênante. Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens et ce que j'y vis me fit mal. Je le faisais souffrir même s'il ne voulait pas que je le vois et ça m'était foutrement insupportable. Alors dans une ultime tentative, je voulais le convaincre que jamais rien ne changerait entre lui et moi; je lui ouvrais mon cœur.

-Je t'aime, Jacob.

-Je sais, mais tu l'aimes plus que moi.

Ne pouvant réprimer une grimace de douleur de s'imprimer sur mon visage, je détournai encore une fois mon regard du sien et mordis furieusement l'intérieur de ma joue. Essayant de toutes mes forces de ne pas céder au flot de larmes qui menaçaient, quelques goûtes d'eau salée s'échappèrent tout de même. Encore une fois, je luttai contre moi, contre mon cœur, ma conscience et ma raison déraisonnable. Il prit mon menton dans ses doigts et me fit relever la tête, son pouce caressait ma mâchoire.

-Hey arrête. Je savais que ça finirait par arriver. Il ne pouvait pas rester loin de toi éternellement... Personne ne le pourrait. Je dois partir maintenant.

Il se détacha de moi, gardant ma main dans la sienne jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop loin pour garder le contact. Puis il me tourna le dos, marchant le long du trottoir, son sac sur l'épaule. Moi je restais là à le regarder s'éloigner dans la brume et le froid de décembre. Mes larmes silencieuses creusaient un peu plus le sillon glacé sur mes joues.

_You blow it all away (tu démollis tout)_

Même quand sa silhouette avait disparu au loin, je restai encore, acceptant la morsure du froid comme une punition. Mes muscles me faisaient mal tant je les contractais pour empêcher le froid de s'immiscer dans chaque parcelle de mon corps. Mes dents claquaient frénétiquement, alors je dus me résoudre à rentrer me mettre au chaud. Je regagnai l'appartement comme un automate et me servis un chocolat chaud, en espérant qu'il réchauffe aussi bien mon corps que mon cœur.

Seulement deux heures et tout avait changé, encore. Je ressentais toujours cette douleur. Mes mains étaient crispées sur ma tasse vide depuis des lustres et les mots de Jacob résonnaient dans ma tête encore, et encore _"mais tu l'aimes plus que moi." _Je lâchai enfin ma tasse et pris ma tête dans mes mains et me frictionnai le visage espérant estomper la confusion et la tristesse.

J'entendis du bruit dans le couloir, une porte que l'on ouvre et que l'on ferme, puis une autre, un robinet, l'eau qui coule. Il me restait encore quelques minutes de répit.

_You blow it alla away (tu démollis tout)_

Si je l'avais voulu, j'aurais pu aller m'enfermer dans ma chambre pour ne pas avoir à le croiser. Mais je voulais arrêter de fuir, de le fuir lui. Je comptais bien prouver à Jacob qu'il se trompait, que je n'avais rien de plus que des souvenirs avec lui. _Moi aimer Cullen, plutôt crever! _Cet énergumène sans scrupules avait piétiné mon cœur, et je l'avais laissé faire parce qu'il lui appartenait. Mais aujourd'hui, les choses étaient différentes. J'étais différente et même s'il me troublait comme personne, même s'il faisait remonter certains sentiments bien enfouis sous une couche de regrets et d'amertume, j'étais bien décidée à ne pas céder aux assauts de ce cœur que j'avais cru mort._ Tu essaies d'être convaincante là? Oh pardon, non parce que moi j'y ai pas cru une PUTAIN de seconde!_

De rage je laissai mon front choir contre le bois de la table. Aie.

-Ca va pas Bell's?

_Quoi? Qui me parle? Oh putain ça devient grave je l'ai même pas entendu arriver! _

-Jacob est parti. Lâchai-je d'une voix atone et lasse.

-Oh, je vois...

_Mais putain tu nous fais quoi là? Ce n'est même pas pour ça que tu te fracasses le crâne sur la table! Si t'espères lui faire gober ça à lui, passe encore, mais moi je marche pas! _

-Il va revenir, c'est juste pour le boulot.

_Tu essaies de me consoler, comme c'est mignon! Mais tu sais, tu me rendrais vraiment un immense service en fermant ta gueule et en restant le parfait enculé que je voudrais que tu sois..._

-Tous les hommes que je laisse m'atteindre s'en vont. C'est comme ça, il faut que je me fasse une raison, dis-je avec sarcasmes, alors que je relevais la tête pour le voir.

Une petite pique ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, en tout cas à moi ça me faisait du bien. _Oh la mégère! _Il se contenta de fuir me regard, gêné, et se tourna vers la cafetière.

-Je peux?...

-Bien sûr, fais comme chez toi, lâchai-je faussement bienveillante. Après tout, tu es en territoire conquis.

-Est-ce que tu vas toujours être comme ça avec moi?

-Je suis comment avec toi Cullen?

-Lunatique et rancunière. Un jour tu me souris, le lendemain tu sembles me détester.

-Je ne suis pas rancunière et je ne te déteste pas.

-Alors tu es quoi? Eclaire-moi! Si tu ne voulais pas de moi ici, je pourrais très bien retourner à l'hôtel.

-Dis pas de conneries ! Si tu avais les moyens d'y rester à l'hôtel, tu ne serais pas là ! Et je sais pertinemment que c'est moins dur pour toi de revenir vers moi que de renouer avec ton père. Alors Cullen, sache que je ne suis pas rancunière, non je suis amère, voilà ce que je suis!

Ses yeux verts me scrutaient d'une drôle de façon. Il ne semblait pas en colère, surpris peut-être, quelque chose entre l'incompréhension, la culpabilité et la compassion. Une drôle de lueur passa un instant seulement dans ce vert mordoré que j'aimais bien malgré moi. Puis un joli sourire naissait au coin de sa bouche. Il tira la chaise en face de la mienne et s'y assit avec son arrogance naturelle.

-Je vais finir par regretter Jacob.

-'Finir?' Je vois pas très bien où tu veux en venir...

-Disons que même si j'ai pas pu fermer l'œil de tout le weekend, il avait au moins le mérite de te mettre de bonne humeur.

Je rougis instantanément, merde il nous avait entendus! _C'était le 'plan', non? En plus chérie on ne peut pas dire que t'y sois allée de main morte, un sourd aurait cru au miracle de retrouver l'ouïe_.

-Je suis désolée.

_Arrête ton char tu ne l'es absolument pas!_

-C'est pas grave, fais pas cette tête, mais je te revaudrai ça. C'est mon premier jour et j'y vais la tête dans le cul! Et tout ça c'est de ta faute bébé Swan.

-Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolée, _Hypocrite_, qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus? Et plus personne ne m'appelle plus comme ça je te signale.

-Tu gémissais vraiment fort tu sais...

Je lui jetai un regard mauvais, il avait le don de me foutre en boule et foutrement mal à l'aise.

-T'es vraiment obligé d'en rajouter une couche? Ou c'est juste par plaisir?

-Le plaisir n'a rien à voir là-dedans quoi que, j'avais presque oublié comme tu étais jolie quand tu te mets en colère. En trois nuits, j'ai dû avoir 8h de sommeil à tout casser, alors qui sait, ça doit avoir des effets néfastes sur moi.

-On va dire ça en effet.

-Bon... J'aurais bien continué à te taquiner encore un peu mais je vais finir par être à la bourre. On se voit quand je rentre?

-Dans la mesure où l'on vit au même endroit, je pense que c'est un fait.

-Pas de presque petit ami dans ton lit ce soir?

-La ferme et va bosser.

Il se leva pour poser sa tasse de café dans l'évier. _Si tu crois que je vais me taper ta vaisselle Cullen tu te fous le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude! _Mais avant que je ne me décide à lui faire une remarque, il avait déjà tourné les talons m'offrant son magnifique petit cul moulé dans son jean, ce qui m'avait détournée de toutes protestations. Alors que la musique de RATM, _Killing in the name _résonnait dans ma tête, je le vis marcher au ralenti, j'en penchai même la tête de côté, perdue dans ma contemplation de ses fesses parfaites. Il disparut dans l'entrée et j'arrêtai aussi sec de fantasmer. _Perverse fétichiste des Cullen-parfaites-fesses!_

-Bonne journée coloc'!

Sur ce il claqua la porte, ce qui me fit hérisser le poil. _Il m'énerve! _Apparemment, il était obligé d'être brillant en plus d'être chiant et terriblement sexy, je dois bien le reconnaître.

Bon ce n'est pas le tout mais il faut que je me bouge. Je suis ravie de vous avoir raconté tous mes malheurs mais j'ai de la compta à faire et le chien à promener, de quoi arranger mon humeur. Je vous jure, il y a vraiment des jours où on ferait mieux de rester bien au chaud sous la couette et de ne surtout pas en sortir.

* * *

**_Voila pour ce chapitre 13, je vous laisse en compagnie de la petite bulle tout en bas..._**

**_Juste avant de vous quitter, je tenais à vous annoncer que le prochain chapitre est mon préféré, et qu'il a particulierement plus à ma Béta, que j'embrasse tout fort pour son travail, sa patience, sa bonne humeur, tout simplement pour être ma 'ROBIN'..._**

**_Je vous laisse juste imaginer: Bella VS Edward, une glousseuse inopinée et le doux son d'une perceuse..._**

**_Vous n'y comprennez rien?... mais c'est fait pour!_**

**_Un petit avant gout? Demandez-le moi..._**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Voila ce nouveau chapitre..._**

**_Comme je vous l'ai dit c'est un de mes préféré, j'ai adoré l'écrire et j'espere que vous prendrez plaisir à le lire..._**

**_Merci à toutes mes revieweuses, je vous adore..._**

**_Merci aux anonymes; Viick, fraisee, Morgane, et mon binome de choc... Merci aux nouvelles arrivées aussi..._**

**_Je vous laisse avec les aventures de nos deux collocs et de la perceuse diabolique! Amusez vous bien..._**

**_On se retrouve après, _**

**_Marine._**

_

* * *

_

_10 Décembre 2009,_

Quand Edward disait qu'il se vengerait pour les 'nuisances' de ce weekend, il ne plaisantait pas. J'avais eu tord de croire qu'il me faisait marcher. _Ne jamais faire confiance à Edward Cullen._

Il était à peine minuit et j'étais déjà au lit, le cerveau en déconfiture après trois heures de compta, un passage au supermarché et une balade à Central Park avec Diego. Sans compter la comédie romantique à mourir d'ennui que j'avais regardée en désespoir de cause.

Bien callée contre la tête de lit, dans le moelleux des oreillers, j'avais cru pouvoir trouver la quiétude et la sérénité avec entre les mains une vieille réédition usée des Hauts de Hurlevent, mais ça c'était sans compter sur mon nouveau coloc.

Il était passé en coup de vent en fin d'après-midi pour pendre une douche et se changer. _Mr Irrésistible _avait un rendez-vous avec la blonde de vendredi qui se trouvait être également une de ses collègues. Honnêtement, quand il m'avait brayé qu'il ne mangeait pas ici depuis la salle de bain, je n'en avais rien eu à foutre de ses explications. Après tout, ça ne me regardait absolument pas. Mais j'étais loin de me douter qu'il ne rentrerait pas seul.

Maintenant, je comprenais mieux pourquoi il n'avait pas eu 5 minutes à m'accorder pour que l'on établisse des règles élémentaires de vie commune, du genre 'qui fait quoi, qui descend les poubelles ou qui fait les courses'. Il devait avoir senti que je lui demanderais de bien vouloir s'abstenir de ramener ses conquêtes à l'appart', entre autres.

Voilà pourquoi, pauvre de moi, je me retrouvais à fulminer dans mon pieu en pestant contre Edward, mais aussi contre l'insonorisation des cloisons qui laissait franchement à désirer. Je frappai ma couette, furibonde, parce que la pintade que nous avait dégottée Edward se mettait à couiner et à gémir de plaisir. _Je suis en plein cauchemar! _Je ne pouvais décemment pas rester là à les entendre jouer à saute moutons. C'était juste foutrement insupportable et terriblement gênant. _Où sont mes boules Quies? _Putain mais qu'est-ce que j'avais bien pu en foutre! Je retournai les tiroirs de ma commode et de ma table de nuit, mais fis chou blanc. Impossible de mettre la main sur ce que je considérais à cet instant comme un trésor. Visiblement, ces saloperies étaient plus dures à trouver que le Saint Graal.

Le bruit des deux animaux en rut de l'autre côté du placo devenait encore plus foutrement insupportable si c'était possible. Je décidai d'opter pour le coton, avec l'espoir que ça pourrait au moins étouffer un peu les gémissements de la glousseuse. Je pris un soin tout particulier à claquer ma porte derrière moi. Après m'être enfoncée bien profond une boule de coton dans chaque oreille, je me dirigeai vers ma chambre, endroit de mon supplice et me forçai à ne pas me résoudre à dormir sur le canapé du salon. _Je suis chez moi quand même, vas chier! _Diego accourut, le regard suppliant, les gémissements étaient encore plus audibles dans le couloir. Compatissante je lui offris l'asile pour la nuit, mais je doutais fortement que ça change grand chose pour lui.

Pour mon plus grand malheur, le coton n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Alors je me mis à prier pour qu'Edward souffre d'éjaculation précoce, ce qui pourrait par là même ébranler un peu le mythe Sexy-Cullen. Mais l'espoir était vain dans ce monde cruel.

Je me jetai littéralement sur mon Iphone quand la truie se mit à hurler son plaisir encore un peu plus fort et le lit à taper contre _mon_ mur. Je cherchai, hystérique, un morceau bien hard dans ma compile rock. VICTOIRE! Je fourrai sans ménagement le téléphone sur sa base et poussai le son à fond pour faire cracher les petites enceintes.

Je lâchai un gros soupire de soulagement alors que _The Blister Exists _de Slipknot emplissait ma chambre et couvrait les vocalises atroces de la castafiore que sautait Edward. Je laissai la chanson se terminer et tentai de retirer les cotons qui me bouchaient les oreilles. Quel ne fut pas mon soulagement quand plus aucun bruit suspect ne vint m'écorcher les tympans. Peut-être que le hard rock les avait refroidis! Mais pour plus de précautions, je laissai encore courir la playlist hard avec la BO de Rock N Rolla, _The Subway _sur laquelle je m'accordai une petite séance de 'air guitare' pour me défouler un peu. Debout sur mon lit, je balançais la tête à m'en péter les cervicales et faisais voler mes cheveux dans tout les sens, je sautais en même temps complètement déchaînée.

_Be my, be my, be my little rock&roll Queen._

_Be my, be my, be my little rock&roll Queen._

_Be my, be my, be my little rock&roll Queen._

**L'éclate totale!**

Finalement claquée par ma petite crise post-traumatique, je finis par me laisser tomber sur mon matelas et m'endormis comme un gros bébé, et même les ronflements de Diego ne purent m'empêcher de sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

Je me réveillai en sursaut et transpirante à cause du putain de cauchemar dont je venais d'être victime. En gros je vous raconte, je rentrais à l'appart' passablement claquée et quand je poussais la porte, je trouvais Edward entrain de se faire gober le bout par une pétasse blonde devant le meuble à chaussures. Complètement hallucinée, je courrais me réfugier dans le salon. Mais là encore, je trouvais le bellâtre en pleine action derrière une blonde à quatre pattes, idem dans la cuisine sur le plan de travail et quand j'allais me cacher dans ma chambre, devinez quoi, c'est moi qu'il était entrain de baiser.

Putain de cauchemar! Je me demandais comment mon détraqué de cerveau était capable d'imaginer des trucs aussi tordus. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que les activités nocturnes de Sexy-Cullen avaient des effets pervers sur mon pauvre subconscient à la ramasse.

Je jetai un regard au réveil, 06h36. Les fornicateurs n'allaient pas tarder à se réveiller, Ed devait aller bosser. Je décidai de rester repliée à la base, jusqu'à ce que l'ennemi quitte le repère du bellâtre.

Je me tournais dans tous les sens essayant de me rendormir, mais impossible. _J'ai la sèche, il me faut de l'eau, de l'eau! _Mon degré d'énervement avait déjà atteint des sommets de si bon matin, avant même que la glousseuse machiavélique ne se manifeste de nouveau. _**PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE! **__Je vais me les faire! _

Je fis fumer mon cerveau à la recherche d'une idée brillantissime capable de leur pourrir leur plan baise matinal. _Réfléchis Bella, allez! Je sais que pour toi c'est plus facile de fantasmer sur Sexy-Cullen que d'envisager lui pourrir la vie, mais je pensais quand même que tu avais une quelconque imagination, voire un certain talent dans ce domaine, mais visiblement je me trompais!_ Je pourrais recycler une crasse que j'avais déjà faite à Emmett et Rose. _Why not... Mais laquelle? _Tambouriner à leur porte, utiliser une corne de brume, faire semblant de jouir aussi, ça marchait super bien avec Emmett mais je doute de son efficacité sur Ed, je pouvais aussi déclencher l'alarme incendie..._ Allez sois inventive bordel ! _Le coup de la perceuse. _Alléluia_! Le bruit est foutrement insupportable, ça marchera à coup sûr. En plus ça tombait plutôt bien puisque j'avais une étagère à installer, nickel l'alibi!

Je me précipitai dans le placard de l'entrée et farfouillai pour trouver l'engin de torture. Un grand sourire sadique se peignait sur mes lèvres au moment où j'empoignai la machine du diable, puis appuyai le foret contre le mur de la chambre d'Edward, toujours ce même sourire mauvais au coin de la bouche. Je devais ressembler au Coyote préparant un piège au Bip Bip dans ce cartoon ridicule.

-C'est parti mon Kiki!

Je perçai le placo sans la moindre hésitation. Quand je relâchai la gâchette, je pus entendre un bruit sourd parvenant de la chambre. _On dirait qu'Eddychou s'est pris les pieds dans son calbute. _Je m'apprêtai à faire un deuxième trou, me retenant d'exploser de rire.

-**Bella! **

-C'est qui Bella? Répondait la greluche.

Sans le moindre scrupule, j'interrompis leur conversation et pressai la gâchette perçant un deuxième trou.

-**Puuuutain mais c'est pas vrai!**

_Bitch _, The Plastiscines

J'entendis des pas précipités alors je me décidais de me barrer fissa. Le salon étant le plus proche endroit de repli, je m'y engouffrai en courant. Je gardais fermement la perceuse en main, comme arme de dissuasion, juste au cas où Sexy-Cullen soit vraiment en pétard contre moi. Je n'eus pas le temps de fermer la porte qu'il était déjà planté devant moi, à moitié nu. Je refermai ma bouche pour m'empêcher de baver devant ce dieu vivant en boxer. Ce fichu bout de tissus ne cachait absolument rien de son érection monstrueuse. Je réussis avec tout le mal du monde à détourner les yeux de son pénis fièrement dressé et claquai le beignet à ma voix intérieure qui me hurlait de lui arracher son boxer et de lui faire tout un tas de choses inavouables.

-C'est quoi ce bordel Bell's?

-J'ai rien fait moi? Fis-je innocente, levant les mains en l'air, il avait une vue dégagée sur l'arme du crime. Nul doute que son brillantissime cerveau s'était rangé derrière la conclusion: 'elle se fout ouvertement de ma gueule'. _Gagné beau gosse! _

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu perces des trous dans les murs à 7h du matin!

-Techniquement il est pas encore 7h tu sais...

Pousser les gens à bout c'est ma spécialité et s'il se mettait en colère ça pourrait peut-être m'éviter de lui sauter dessus. Vous voulez voir la tête d'un Edward au saut du lit, maxi énervé, parce que privé de son coïte matinal? Bah moi oui! Avant ça, je m'octroyai encore deux petites secondes de matage pervers, bien mérité tout de même. _Au rapport agent je-me-rince-l'œil! _On peut dire qu'en sept ans, Edward n'avait absolument rien perdu de ses charmes, il était toujours aussi foutrement canon et je dois ajouter qu'énervé il m'attirait encore plus. Son buste se soulevait de façon saccadée, mettant en valeur les muscles de ses épaules et de son torse. Je fis descendre mon regard jusqu'à ce qu'apparaisse son nombril et une magnifique trainée de poil conduisant... au paradis... hummm. _Merde Bella tu baves! _Je me mordis la lèvre furieusement et décidai d'arrêter là ma contemplation, sinon je ne répondrai plus de rien. Je remontai vers son visage, son air perplexe me fis craquer, je pouffai franchement, mi-amusée, mi-excitée.

_I'm a bitch in disguise Je suis une salope en déguisement  
I'm a bitch but neverminds Je suis une salope mais sans importance  
I'm a bitch just realize ? Je suis une salope tu réalises?  
I'm a bitch all the time Je suis une salope tout le temps_

-Parce que ça te fait rire en plus!

-Tu n'as pas idée!

Il fit deux pas dans ma direction, me forçant à reculer pour garder une distance raisonnable entre lui et moi.

-Tu sais que tu viens de me priver de mon plaisir matinal et qu'il n'y a rien de pire pour m'énerver.

-Et toi tu m'as privée d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

-**Je** n'ai pas **dormi **pendant** trois **nuits, alors ne viens pas te plaindre!

-Je ne pense pas brailler comme la grognasse qui est dans ton lit! Tu lui as fait passer une audition avant de la ramener celle-là?

Son putain de sourire en coin illumina son visage ce qui me fit presque oublier que j'étais sensée être en rogne contre lui. Il se rapprocha encore un peu, je reculai instinctivement mais me heurtai au dos du canapé. Son attitude dominante me fit réaliser que je n'avais plus du tout l'ascendant sur les réactions de mon corps. Mon bas ventre s'enflammait et mes tétons durcirent sans même avoir besoin d'être touchés.

-Peut-être mais c'était tout aussi suggestif, crois-moi.

-Laisse-moi te dire que ce à quoi j'ai eu droit hier n'avait rien de suggestif, c'était carrément pornographique!

-Alors c'est que j'ai été bon et que ça a eu l'effet attendu, dit-il railleur.

_Ce connard prétentieux m'énerve! _

-Tu veux jouer Cullen? J'aurais fermé les yeux si ça avait été pour soulager un certain besoin, mais c'était juste pour me provoquer que tu as sauté cette criarde! Alors si tu veux la guerre Cullen, tu vas l'avoir!

Il fit le dernier petit pas qui nous séparait, et colla son corps contre le mien. Il était plus que _trop_ proche, pour que je puisse réprimer l'envie de l'avoir encore plus contre moi. Le feu me montait aux joues et mes jambes mollissaient, j'avais la sensation de me transformer en gelée. J'étais pourtant raide comme un piquet mais je n'attendais qu'un geste de sa part pour prendre ses lèvres et poser mes mains sur lui comme j'en mourrais d'envie. Mon cerveau s'efforçait de sauvegarder cette ultime barrière, alors que ma petite culotte se noyait. Je me mis à haleter comme une ado en chaleur quand il remit une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

-Tu sais bien que je ne veux pas te faire la guerre Bella.

Je dus fermer les yeux pour me concentrer parce que j'étais aussi troublée qu'une nonne devant Rocco Siffredi. Je pus ainsi faire appel à la dernière parcelle de lucidité qu'il me restait, pour trouver un moyen de sortir mon cul de ce piège à œstrogènes qu'était Sexy-Cullen. Alors à contre cœur, je glissai la perceuse entre lui et moi au niveau de ses parties. Je vis ses yeux se plisser.

-Bas les pattes Cullen ou je transforme ton service 3 pièces en passoire. Je suis sûre que ta glousseuse voudra beaucoup moins jouer avec après ça.

_B-I-T-C-H I'm a bitch_

_B-I-T-C-H I'm a bitch_

_B-I-T-C-H I'm a bitch_

Il se recula mettant ses mains en l'air en signe de reddition.

-Maintenant tu me vires ta couineuse, petit déjeuner dans 10 minutes. On va faire entrer deux ou trois règles d'or en vigueur pour veiller à ce que cette cohabitation se passe au mieux.

Il me scrutait d'un regard perçant, mais je ne cédai rien. Je savais qu'il avait foutrement horreur qu'on lui donne des ordres.

-Ecoute-moi bien, je ne ramènerai plus de filles ici, parce que je ne suis pas chez moi. Ce qui s'est passé hier c'était juste pour te faire chier. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu gagnes Bell's. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un à qui on donne des ordres, tiens-toi le pour dit.

Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire de défi, je ne pus m'empêcher de le trouver terriblement sexy quand il était vexé et en colère. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être orgueilleux! _Et qu'est-ce que tu ne trouverais pas foutrement sexy chez lui!_

Si je tirais le diable par la queue! _Je t'ai vu t'y as pensé, on t'a déjà dit que tu avais vraiment l'esprit mal tourné! Non, mais ce n'est pas dieu possible, je désespère! _

-Thé ou café?

-Ton petit déjeuner tu peux te le mettre où je pense Bébé Swan, je mange avec Kate!

Fichu caractère de merde, j'adore ça!

-Parce qu'en plus tu te souviens même de son prénom, décidément tu es un homme parfait.

Il se détourna vivement de moi, en claquant la porte du salon. 'Homme pas content'. Moi je jubilais sans vraiment savoir pourquoi et me dirigeai vers la cuisine. Je résistai à l'envie de faire une petite dance de la victoire autour de la table.

Après un bon café, ma bonne humeur ne m'avait pas quittée, je fis même un brin de ménage après que les deux fornicateurs aient quitté l'appartement. Ensuite, je me posai pour vous raconter mes petites aventures. _Maintenant à la douche Bébé Swan!_

_

* * *

_

**_Alors mes demoiselles qu'avez vous pensez de ce chapitre?_**

**_Lachez vous les filles et à la semaine prochaine..._**

**_Je vous adore, prenez soin de vous..._**

**_Marine_**

Teaser à la demande une fois de plus...


	15. Chapter 15

**_Hello les lardons me revoila avec un nouveau chapitre,_**

**_je m'excuse pour ces quelsjours de retard, mais j'ai accumulé les contre-temps, les moments de déprime, de pagnique et de panne d'inspiration, mais tout rentre dans l'ordre finalement..._**

**_Je voulais vous dire que c'est un vrai bonheur pour moi que de vous faire partager cette histoire et que vous me le rendez merveilleusement bien!_**

**_Alors un immense merci à vous mes revieweuses de choc, à celles qui restent dans l'ombre mais qui font littéralement péter mes stats, à celles qui me mettent dans leur favoris et en alerte._**

**_Un petit clin d'oeil à Mrs Esmée Cullen qui a posté la 150éme..._**

**_Trève de bavardages, je vous laisse en compagnie de ce nouveau chapitre, corrigé avec amour et patience par mon excéptionnelle Béta ^^ GDT, qui je l'espere vous plaira, comme promis vodka et points de suture sont au rendez-vous,_**

**_On se retrouve en bas..._**

**_Marine_**

**_

* * *

_**

_12 Décembre 2009, 03h53, Retour Lenox Hill *,_

Une journée peut être merdique et pourtant se finir sur une note positive. Juste un peu d'espoir, juste un peu de pas grand chose en fait, mais qui change beaucoup. Un petit bout de fil qui recoud une blessure, un peu de peau, un peu de vous aussi.

Edward était parti déjeuner avec sa glousseuse sans même un regard pour moi, m'ignorant royalement. Il l'avait aidée à passer son manteau, il lui avait tenu la porte. Des gestes simples, presque insignifiants, mais malgré moi ils m'avaient faite grimacer, me forçant à me détourner. Je regrettais presque de l'avoir cherché, de l'avoir fait partir, avec elle. Je me disais juste que c'était mieux comme ça. Au moins, je ne le verrai que très peu s'il persistait à me tirer une tronche de 15 mètres. Faut bien l'avouer, l'avoir sous les yeux quasi tout le temps est foutrement difficile, déstabilisant, frustrant, ça frisait même l'insupportable.

Je m'étais forcée à faire comme si de rien n'était, mais je connaissais cette drôle sensation dans le fond de mon ventre, ce froid, et je savais qu'il en était le seul responsable. Le voir partir ce matin avait changé la donne.

A 9h j'avais fait l'ouverture, les clients de passage m'avaient tenue occupée jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Angela. On était restées ensemble jusqu'en début d'après-midi. Puis Lily m'avait proposé une séance 'films d'amour' avec Rose. Je m'étais dit que ce serait l'occasion de me changer un peu les idées. Et surtout de ne pas être là quand Edward renterait. _Proposition alléchante pour toi? Mon cul, toujours dans ton déni à la con._

Arrivée vers 15h, j'avais trouvé mon lutin d'ordinaire survolté, drôlement bizarre. _Elle a peut-être la gastro? Je ne fais qu'émettre des suppositions... _Elle se trémoussait sans arrêt, ne tenait pas en place, le plus étrange étant qu'elle ne disait rien. Mon petit doigt me disait qu'elle se retenait de m'assaillir de questions, attendant sûrement l'arrivée de Rose.

15 minutes plus tard, mon cauchemar commençait. Je me retrouvais en plein interrogatoire, je pouvais dire adieux à _PS: I love You_,_ Coup de foudre à Manhattan_, ou _à N'oublie jamais_, good bye baisers de cinéma et romantisme exacerbé. Moi qui pensais me sortir Edward de la tête, c'était râpé!

-Alors raconte-nous ! Comment ça se passe?

-Vous vous entendez toujours aussi bien qu'avant?

Elles avaient parlé toutes les deux en même temps, avec la même excitation. Rose frottait ses genoux et Lily avait les mains jointes comme si elle me priait de parler. Je leur jetai un regard ahuri mais ne desserrai pas les lèvres.

-Aller Bee, dis-nous, merde !

-Je croyais qu'on devait se faire un film les filles?... OK laissez tomber, il n'y a pas grand chose à dire de toute façon, ça ne fait que quelques jours...

-T'es gentille avec lui au moins?

Je ris ironiquement à la question._ Moi gentille, mais toujours! _

-Tu sais que je suis un ange voyons.

-Son ex lui en a fait baver, alors il faut être cool, me dit Rose en me pointant du doigt l'air accusateur.

_Mais je m'en branle moi de son ex ! Si vous saviez ce qu'il m'a fait à moi vous ne le défendriez pas!_

-Oh pauvre petit, qu'est-ce que la méchante Tanya a bien pu lui faire? Promis je vais être aux petits soins! Lâchai-je sarcastique et franchement agacée.

-Fous-toi de ma gueule Swan, je sais que tu peux être une peste quand tu veux.

-Seulement quand on me pousse à l'être, répondis-je du tac au tac.

Je sus immédiatement que je lui avais tendu une perche. _Toujours tourner 7 fois sa langue dans sa bouche quand on parle avec Rosalie. Combien de fois vais-je devoir te le répéter? _Elle allait me tirer les vers du nez. J'avais l'impression d'être déjà sur le banc des accusés et Madame se faisait l'avocat de ce cher Eddychou. Son regard accusateur me collait des frisons.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait Bella?

-Mais rien...

-Bell's?

-Tu te demandes pas ce qu'il m'a fait à moi? On s'est pris le bec rien de plus, contente?

-Bee je crois que tu devrais nous expliquer avant qu'elle t'étripe. Me conseilla gentiment Lily, qui suivait notre échange comme un match de tennis, étrangement silencieuse jusque là, enfin surtout pour ne pas en perdre une miette.

Je rendis les armes, baissai la tête et leur racontai pour la vengeance bruyante d'Edward, Little Rock N Roll Queen, la perceuse et l'engueulade.

Quand j'eus enfin fini, les brunes semblaient scotchées. Puis Lily se mit à trépigner, pour ne pas changer et jetait des regards insistants à Rose. Encore une fois, elle semblait lui demander l'autorisation pour se mettre à parler._ Vraiment bizarre, il y a un truc qui m'échappe là_. A la différence de moi, Alice était le genre de fille à qui on ne peut rien interdire ou refuser quoi que ce soit. Rose ne faisait pas exception, la naine n'avait absolument pas peur d'elle. Avant que je n'ai pu entamer une quelconque réflexion sur cette retenue hors du commun dont faisait preuve Lily, Rosalie lâcha un soupire et la naine se mit à sauter sur le canapé en applaudissant.

-Je le savais, je le savais, je le savais! Je suis trop une bête! Yes!... Par ici la monnaie chérie!

-Oh ça va, hein... Je vais te le filer ton fric. Pas la peine de s'exciter. Ronchonna Rose.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait l'amabilité de m'expliquer ce qui se passe?

-On a fait un pari et j'ai gagné!

Lily se frottait les mains, victorieuse, alors que Rose allait chercher son portefeuilles. Moi je restai là incrédule. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles avaient bien pu encore inventer ces tordues?_

-Mais un pari sur quoi?... Sur le fait qu'Edward et moi on se dispute?

-Pas du tout, non!

-Tiens, prends ça la naine.

-Merci chérie, faire des affaires avec toi est un pur bonheur.

-Je veux savoir sur quoi vous avez parié les brunes, maintenant!

-Pas la peine de s'énerver chérie...

-C'est vrai t'es toute tendue, Bell's ! Quelque chose ne va pas? Un petit massage?

-Non pas de massage Lily... Crachez le morceau!

-Jeudi soir j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait un truc pas clair entre Edward et toi. Il te bouffait des yeux et toi tu faisais tout pour l'ignorer. Cette bimbo n'a pas voulu admettre que mes suppositions étaient tout ce qu'il y a de plus réaliste, alors on a parié 50$ sur le fait qu'Edward craquait pour toi, c'est tout.

-Craquer pour moi! Haha, lassez-moi rire! Simple question : qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans 'On s'est pris la tête parce qu'il avait sauté une fille chez moi'? Parce que là je suis larguée moi.

Lily se mit en face de moi et me parla comme si elle s'adressait à un enfant.

-Bella chérie, il t'a dit, je cite, 'qu'il ne voulait pas te faire la guerre'. Compte tenu de la façon dont tu le décris et de la position dans laquelle vous étiez, moi je traduirais ça par 'je veux te faire l'amour', tu saisis?

-Et t'as trouvé ça toute seule ou c'est les petits habitants dans ta tête qui te l'ont soufflé? Il n'y avait rien de tendancieux, je vous jure! Enfin pas vraiment...

-Bell's, c'était carrément tendancieux! Il a flirté avec toi ça ne fait aucun doute.

-Rose me donne raison. 2 contre 1, la majorité l'emporte.

-Bah la majorité se goure! Rose, toi qui es si réaliste d'habitude, tu ne vas quand même pas donner foi aux conclusions délirantes du lutin? Il n'a pas voulu flirter, et même si c'était le cas, ça ne change rien.

-J'ai pas voulu le croire au début, mais après ce que tu viens de nous raconter et la façon dont il te regardait vendredi quand tu chantais, je suis bien obligée de-

-Mais c'est n'importe quoi! Il était déjà avec sa glousseuse vendredi soir en plus!

-Il est attiré par toi, c'est une évidence et c'est encore plus flagrant qu'au lycée.

-Au lycée il m'ignorait et vous le savez mieux que quiconque!

Je restai complètement éberluée, choquée par ce que venait de dire Lily. Comment en étaient-elles arrivées à penser des trucs pareils? Je soufflai un bon coup pour reprendre contenance, mais je me sentais comme prise au piège. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir me retenir davantage et je ne voulais pas m'énerver contre elles. Elles n'avaient pas pu oublier toutes ces fois où elles m'avaient aidée à chercher l'attention d'Edward. Elles n'avaient pas pu oublier le nombre de fois où j'avais renoncé en le voyant avec une autre. Non, elles n'avaient pas pu!

Il était hors de question qu'elles se mettent à spéculer sur les sentiments qu'Edward pourrait avoir pour moi. En fait, c'était surtout foutrement impossible de les entendre parler de ça. S'il avait eu une quelconque attention pour moi, je peux vous dire que ça avait duré le temps d'une soirée et qu'une fois m'avoir prise, il m'avait éjectée sans la moindre hésitation. Je n'avais pas accepté ses excuses le soir chez Rose et je n'en voulais pas plus aujourd'hui.

J'aurais voulu qu'elles le comprennent. Je n'étais plus du tout dans le même état d'esprit qu'il y a 7 ans. Je ne voulais plus de lui puisque je savais que finalement cet homme n'avait rien à m'apporter de plus que de la souffrance. C'était mon coloc', un pote à la rigueur, mais rien de plus. Et même si je devais lutter contre cette partie de moi, irrémédiablement attirée par le bellâtre, je ne lui céderai pas. Je ne voulais plus souffrir pour lui et être rejetée. Je préférais que ça reste comme ça.

Je les connaissais par cœur ces deux-là et croyez-moi quand elles ont une idée en tête, elles ne l'ont pas ailleurs. Elles seraient même capables de m'inventer je ne sais quel plan foutrement merdique pour me prouver qu'Edward a ou avait une attirance pour ne pouvais pas les laisser faire. _Parce que c'est qui la débile qui se laisserait convaincre, c'est bobonne! Hors de question! Pas de lavage de cerveau, du genre 'vous serez bien ensemble' et nianiania... _La dernière fois que je les avais écoutées, j'y avais perdu beaucoup plus que ma virginité.

Tout était sensé être loin, très loin derrière moi. Leur petit pari n'aurait pas dû m'atteindre au point de me faire paniquer. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux jamais tout faire comme tout le monde? Juste tirer un trait, sur lui, sur des souvenirs, des rêves, des illusions, oublier, hasta la vista, ciao, good bye and never see you.

-Les filles, écoutez-moi bien : Cullen c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Alors on arrête de parler de son supposé craquage pour moi. Maintenant, ou on regarde un film ou je rentre, au choix.

-Ok va pour le film. Soupira Lily en allant vers la télé.

Rosalie m'observait du coin de l'œil mais s'abstint de tout commentaire.

-On se matte quoi, un classique du genre ou j'ai ça..., c'est un film primé à Deauville l'an dernier. Ca s'appelle Broken English.

-Toi et tes films français... Râla Rose.

-C'est quoi? Demandais-je curieuse.

-C'est une new yorkaise de trente ans qui ne crois plus en l'amour, elle rencontre un français, ils ont une aventure. Puis grand classique, il rentre dans son pays et va le rejoindre...

-Moi je marche.

-Encore une dépressive de trente ans en mal d'amour, pas étonnant que ça te branche puisque c'est la voie que tu prends.

-Rose garde tes sarcasmes pour toi tu seras gentille!

-Oh vous allez pas vous disputer les filles, c'est qu'un film. Nous sermonna Lily, déjà en train de mettre le DVD dans le lecteur. Je reviens je vais nous chercher à boire et des mouchoirs.

-Encore une séance de larmes, super!

Je jetai un coussin à Rose qui me le renvoya aussi sec en pleine tête, bien meilleure viseuse que moi.

A la fin du film, j'écrasai une larme au coin de mon œil. _Putains de happy end, fait chier! _Je regardai mes brunes tour à tour : Rose cachait son émotion comme d'hab et Lily pleurait à chaudes larmes.

Je me levai doucement, étirant mes muscles, puis j'allai embrasser les filles.

-Je vous laisse les brunes, faut que je retourne au bar.

-Oh pas déjà quand même... chouinait Lily.

-Le devoir m'appelle ma belle, dis-je en lui faisant un gros bisou baveux.

-T'es dégueulasse, merde je vais puer la bave!

-Râle pas la naine tu aimes ça!

-T'es vraiment bien la sœur d'Emmett, tu pourrais pas le renier!

-Avoir été élevée avec lui est mon seul défaut... Aïe! Putain Rose ça fait super mal!

Je me retournai vers elle, elle venait de me pincer le cul.

-Alors ne critique pas l'homme de ma vie, riait-elle.

-Ma zette, rien que ça!

J'allai dans l'entrée récupérer mon blouson et mon sac après avoir bisouté ma belle sœur, quand Lily me brailla du salon;

-Tu embrasseras Edward pour nous?

-Et sur la bouche! Rajouta Rosalie.

-Plutôt crever! Je lui passerai votre bonjour, enfin si je le vois...

-Avec la langue, ça te calmera peut-être!

-Va te faire foutre McCarty!

-Tous les soirs chérie, tu devrais faire pareil ! T'as un beau mec sous la main, profites-en!

-J'ai déjà donné merci!

Je plaquai tout à coup ma main sur ma bouche. _Oh putain je te l'avais dit! Ta langue, 7 fois merde, t'es pas sortable! _J'ouvrai la porte, mais les brunes étaient déjà sur mes talons.

-Alors comme ça, tu as déjà donné?

-J'ai dit ça comme ça Rose, façon de parler.

-Mais bien sûr...

-Rose t'es chiante là!

-Bell's c'est ce que l'on appelle un lapsus.

Lily mit une petite claque sur l'épaule de Rose qui lui jeta direct un regard sévère.

-Quand je te le dis qu'il y a un truc entre ces deux-là.

Puis elle se tourna vers moi.

-Tu es sûre de n'avoir rien à nous raconter?

-Me fais pas ces yeux-là Lily, le regard de braise ne marche que sur Jasper cocotte! De toute façon c'est pas comme si tu avais la moindre info à pouvoir me soutirer...

Intérieurement je flippais grave, et me flagellais pour ma faiblesse verbale. Lily accentua encore son regard perçant et je luttais de toutes mes forces pour rester maître de moi-même, ne pas me sentir acculée par ce regard 'je sais que tu nous racontes des craques et tu vas céder'.

-On se voit ce weekend, bye...

-Tu crois vraiment t'en sortir comme ça?

-Raconte-nous tout, je dis bien tout!

Rosalie me bloquait la porte, impossible de sortir. La pression devenait vraiment trop forte, je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux sans que je sache vraiment pourquoi. La situation n'aurait pas dû me faire chialer. _Les hormones peut-être?_

-Entre lui et moi il n'y a jamais rien eu et il n'y aura jamais rien. J'ai rien à expliquer de plus.

Mon cœur était affolé, comme tiraillé, je ne trouvai rien de plus à dire et leur mentir me coûtait. Mais leur avouer aurait été pire je crois. Comment je me serais sortie d'une situation pareille après? Comment est-ce qu'elles auraient réagi? _Après tout ce n'est pas leurs oignions, chacun son jardin secret, le tien s'appelle Sexy-Cullen, voilà tout! _

-Et on est censées te croire sur paroles ? Il y a un truc louche où je ne m'y connais pas.

Je jetai un regard désespéré à Rosalie qui lâcha la porte.

-Il va bien falloir que tu nous parles un jour.

-Pas aujourd'hui les filles s'il vous plaît... Désolée...

_Désolée je me demande bien pourquoi? _Sans plus me retourner, je quittai l'immeuble et East Side à la vitesse d'un escargot sous Xanax. _Les bouchons de 18h mes préférés!_

Je passai une main sur mon visage et me frottai les yeux, comme si ce geste pouvait chasser les incohérences qui encombraient mon cerveau. Il fallait absolument que je mette un peu d'ordre là-dedans. Je soupirai franchement, j'étais désemparée. Un klaxon me fit réagir, le feu était vert, alors j'appuyai sur l'accélérateur.

J'arrivai au Etienne's un peu avant 19h et allai chercher du réconfort auprès de ma nympho de serveuse adorée. Je soupirai de soulagement en la trouvant en train d'essuyer un verre et personne au comptoir.

-Ouh ça va pas fort toi?... Un petit remontant?

-Volontiers.

Je me hissai sur un des tabourets et pris ma tête entre mes mains pour me masser les tempes. Angie me servit un tumbler (verre à whisky) de notre meilleure bouteille. Je regardais le verre posé devant moi comme si toutes mes questions, mes incertitudes et ma trouille qui me serraient la gorge, allaient s'envoler au contact du liquide ambré. Je le pris finalement entre mes mains et le portai à mes lèvres. _Juste oublier._

-Il est là-haut?

Elle fit non de la tête, je ne pus retenir un soupir de soulagement.

-Est-ce que tu veux en parler?

Je lui jetai un regard exaspéré mais elle continua à me fixer nullement impressionnée. Je cédai la première et détournai le regard. J'attrapai la bouteille et me servis un autre verre. Sous la brûlure de l'alcool, le nœud de ma gorge semblait se desserrer, ma langue se délier alors que mon esprit s'embrumait.

-J'ai couché avec Edward avant qu'il s'exile chez les british.

Je quittai mon verre des yeux pour revenir à ceux d'Angela. Elle ne semblait pas surprise le moins du monde. Je me remplis un autre verre.

-J'étais amoureuse de lui... éperdument.

Je soufflai le dernier mot comme si je prenais conscience de ce que je venais de dire juste avant. Je ne pus empêcher un sourire cynique d'étirer ma bouche. Je fis claquer ma langue comme pour donner une finalité aux mots que je venais de prononcer. J'avais encore plus besoin d'un autre whisky maintenant mais Angie retint la bouteille. Je plantai mon regard dans le sien, me voulant suppliante, elle semblait confuse et voulait en savoir davantage.

_Tired of you_, Foo Fighters.

-Il a couché avec moi la veille de son départ. Je ne savais pas qu'il partait, il me l'a dit juste après. Tout le monde savait sauf moi.

-Ca t'a fait mal?

-Un peu que ça m'a fait mal, je l'aimais ! Ok, je lui ai donné ma virginité et il... Il est juste parti comme ça sans se retourner.

I can be your liar _Je peux être ton menteur_

I can be your bearer to bad news _Je peux être ton porteur de mauvaises nouvelles_

Sick and uninspired by the diamonds in your fire _Malade et sans inspiration par les diamants dans ton feu_

Burning like a flame inside of you _Brûlant comme une flamme à l'intérieur de toi_

Is this just desire or the truth _Est-ce le désir ou la vérité_

So shame on me for the ruse _Alors, honte à moi pour la ruse_

Shame on me for the blues _Honte à moi pour le blues_

Another one returned that I'll never use _Un autre retour que je n'utiliserai jamais_

I won't go getting tired of you _Je ne vais pas me fatiguer de toi_

I won't go getting tired of you _Je ne vais pas me fatiguer de toi_

I'm not getting tired _Je ne suis pas fatigué de toi_

-Vous n'en avez jamais reparlé je suppose?

-Je ne lui avais même jamais reparlé avant qu'il ne revienne à New York...

-Le revoir t'a bouleversée. C'est normal t'as jamais pu faire le deuil de cette histoire.

-Mais il n'y a jamais eu d'histoire Angie! C'était mort avant même d'avoir commencé. Il est parti, il a tourné le dos à tous ceux qu'il connaissait, à ses amis, à sa famille... Je sais pas... Je me suis sentie trahie et rejetée, il était mon ami... En admettant qu'on peut puisse être amoureuse de ses amis...

-Tu as toujours des sentiments pour lui, n'est-ce pas?

-Je hais ce mec de toutes mes forces. Il a profité de moi, de ma faiblesse et-

-Aimer quelqu'un n'est pas une faiblesse Bell's, il faudrait que tu arrives à l'entendre. On ne peut pas vivre sans amour. Depuis que je te connais, je ne t'ai jamais vu amoureuse, même pas avec Jacob. Tu n'as jamais regardé personne comme tu le regardes lui. Je comprends que tu l'aies détesté, c'est légitime. Mais tu ne seras jamais heureuse si tu persistes, jamais complète.

_J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part. Tout le monde a vraiment décidé de me les briser aujourd'hui!_

-Ecoute Angie, ton petit discours est très touchant, mais je crois que tu ne comprends pas. Je l'aimais, je lui aurais tout donné sans condition, je l'aurais suivi n'importe où, au bout du monde, si seulement il avait voulu de moi! Au lieu de ça, il a arraché mon cœur et s'est barré avec! Le pire c'est que j'ai même pas le droit de lui en vouloir parce qu'il n'a fait que prendre ce que je lui donnais. Il ne savait rien de ce que j'éprouvais pour lui mais putain ça crevait les yeux bordel!

-On dit que l'amour rend aveugle...

Hanging on this wire _Accroché à ce fil_

Waiting for the day where I'll have to choose _Attendant le jour où je vais avoir à choisir_

Cursed by love so dire _Maudit par tant d'amour _

Is this just desire or the truth _Est-ce juste du désire ou la vérité_

-C'est pas vraiment la situation qui illustre ce dicton Angie. Lui dis-je en me servant un quatrième verre.

-Moi je trouvais ça bien, alors tant pis.

-T'es givrée, tu sais ça?

-Wep et toi t'en pinces grave pour ton coloc', carrément trop hot soit dit en passant!

-Hey pas touche la nympho!

-Tu vois tu serais même jalouse. Me dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

-Des conneries, ma cocotte, moi amoureuse plutôt crever!

-C'est ce qu'on dit, owé... Mais sache une chose Belli Bell's, tu mens extrêmement mal.

-Ah oui et mon nez s'allonge aussi?

-Parfaitement! Maintenant un dernier petit conseil d'ami: parle avec lui, c'est la seule chose saine à faire. Sinon tu vas finir avec un ulcère et il est hors de question que je me tape tout le boulot!

-C'est le master en communication qui parle là... J'y réfléchirai peut-être...

-Les non-dits et les regrets vont te bouffer de l'intérieur. Tu sais que les ulcères sont vraiment des trucs super douloureux, genre foutrement douloureux alors fais plus que d'y réfléchir. Et qui sait tu pourrais bien y gagner.

-Mais bien sûr!

-Et tant que j'y suis, autre chose : tu ferais mieux de l'avouer à ta clique et surtout à Emmett, parce que ces choses-là finissent toujours par se savoir et je pense qu'il préférerait que ce soit de ta bouche.

-C'est une menace?

-Pas du tout patronne, je n'oserais jamais, et je tiens à mon job! Mais disons que ça leur éviterait d'être complètement largués quand vous aurez décidé de vous sauter dessus.

-J'ai encore un max de temps devant moi dans ce cas, parce que c'est pas prêt d'arriver. Lui répondis-je avant de lui tirer la langue.

-Je suis sûre que s'il baissait son froc tu serais incapable de résister, frustrée!

Je lui fis un sublime double-fuck.

-Quand tu veux chérie, me répondit-elle en se mordant la lèvre, provocatrice.

Je repris la bouteille et me servis un double.

-Désolée la nympho, les filles c'est pas mon truc!

-Non ton truc c'est 'da mite'!

Je ris franchement à ses paroles que déformait ma main plaquée sur sa bouche.

-Humm... Tais-toi s'il te plaît...

Après m'être enfilé mon verre sous les rires d'Angie, je remontai l'escalier un peu grise. Je sortis Diego en vitesse.

En rentrant, Angie s'apprêtait à fermer. Elle m'apprit que j'avais raté Edward de quelques minutes seulement._ Oh comme c'est con!... Rien à foutre! _Une fois à l'appart', je me changeai et enfilai ma tenue spéciale: short de sport datant de cette époque bénie qu'était le lycée, oui je suis plutôt conservatrice comme nana, et un débardeur que Jasper m'avait offert pour un de mes anniversaires. Il était noir avec écrit en doré "Sextasy". Quand je dis tenue spéciale, le terme tenue de combat aurait été tout aussi approprié parce que je m'habillais comme ça pour glander devant la télé. J'avais une bonne petite gifle à cause du whisky, mais j'ai encore besoin de boire pour juste me mettre la tête à l'envers, être ivre morte, au point de devoir regagner ma chambre à quatre pattes et faire disparaître mes vieux démons. _Alcoolique! _Oh ça va, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas boire un petit coup! _Parce que quand c'est tous les jours et en quantité astronomique, ça ne s'appelle plus un petit coup! Quand c'est pour ne plus penser, ça n'est pas pour se détendre. Comme d'habitude tu te voiles la face et moi je suis obligée de faire la police! _Tu n'es pas toujours la voix de la raison, hypocrite!

5 minutes plus tard, je m'extirpai du canapé et allai direct vers le buffet du salon. _Alors nous avons le choix c'est déjà ça, bourbon ou vodka. _Comme le bourbon c'était plus pour Jasper à l'apéro, j'optai pour la vodka.

Un quart de la bouteille plus tard, j'étais plus que détendue et j'en tenais même une sacrée couche. En zappant, mon sport favori, je tombai sur une rediff du concert à Houston (Texas, février 2009) de Joan Jett & The Blackhearts. En bonne fan de rock qui se respecte et surtout digne fille de ma mère, je restai scotchée devant. Et là ce fut le drame, enfin pas tout de suite mais ma descente aux enfers commençait là. En reconnaissant les premiers accords de _I Hate Myself For Loving You, _je me redressai comme poussée par une force invisible. Tout est partie en vrille, enfin surtout moi! J'escaladai la table basse et attrapai ma bouteille pour m'en servir de micro. C'était ferme et définitif, je perdais le contrôle et laissais sortir ma colère.

**Midnight gettin uptight where are you  
You said youd meet me now its quarter to two  
I know Im hangin but Im still wantin you**

Minuit, je suis tendue. Où es tu ?  
T'as dit qu'on se verrait, maintenant il est 1h45  
Je sais que je m'accroche mais je te veux toujours.

**Hey jack its a fact theyre talkin in town  
I turn my back and youre messin around  
Im not really jealous dont like lookin like a clown**

Hey Jack, c'est un fait ils parlent en ville.  
Je tourne le dos et tu dragues.  
Je ne suis pas vraiment jalouse, mais j'aime pas passer pour une imbécile

**I think of you evry night and day  
You took my heart then you took my pride away**

Je pense à toi nuit et jour.  
T'as pris mon cœur, ensuite t'as pris ma fierté.  
**  
****I hate myself for loving you  
Cant break free from the things that you do  
I wanna walk but I run back to you thats why  
I hate myself for loving you**

Je me déteste de t'aimer.  
Je ne peux pas t'empêcher de faire les choses que tu fais.  
Je veux m'en aller mais je reviens vers toi, c'est pourquoi  
Je me déteste de t'aimer.

**Daylight spent the night without you  
But Ive been dreamin bout the lovin you do  
I wont be as angry bout the hell you put me through**

Lumière du jour, j'ai passé la nuit sans toi.  
Mais j'ai rêvé de l'homme tendre que tu fais.  
Je ne serai pas aussi furieuse que ca à propos de l'enfer dans lequel tu m'as mise.

**Hey man bet you can treat me right  
You just dont know what you was missin last night  
I wanna see your face and say forget it just from spite**

Hey mec, je parie que tu peux me traiter correctement.  
Tu ne sais juste pas ce que t'as loupé cette nuit.  
Je veux te voir et dire oublie ca juste par rancune.  
**  
****I hate myself for loving you  
Cant break free from the things that you do  
I wanna walk but I run back to you, thats why  
I hate myself for loving you**

Je me déteste de t'aimer  
Je ne peux t'empêcher de faire les choses que tu fais.  
Je veux m'en aller mais je reviens vers toi, c'est pourquoi  
Je me déteste de t'aimer.

**I hate myself for loving you  
Cant break free from the things that you do  
I wanna walk but I run back to you thats why  
I hate myself for loving you**

Je me déteste de t'aimer  
Je ne peux t'empêcher de faire les choses que tu fais.  
Je veux m'en aller mais je reviens vers toi, c'est pourquoi  
Je me déteste de t'aimer.

**I think of you every night and day  
You took my heart then you took my pride away**

Je pense à toi nuit et jour.  
T'as pris mon cœur, ensuite t'as pris ma fierté.

**I hate myself for loving you  
Cant break free from the things that you do  
I wanna walk but I run back to you thats why  
I hate myself for loving you  
I hate myself for loving you  
I hate myself for loving you**

Je me déteste de t'aimer  
Je ne peux t'empêcher de faire les choses que tu fais.  
Je veux m'en aller mais je reviens vers toi, c'est pourquoi  
Je me déteste de t'aimer.  
Je me déteste de t'aimer.  
Je me déteste de t'aimer.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que j'étais complètement déchaînée, rageuse, emportée loin, très loin par cette chanson et par la vodka qui coulait dans mes veines. Je ne faisais pas que chanter, je hurlais en me trémoussant sur ma scène improvisée. Je fixais un point sur le mur en face de moi et j'imaginais Edward droit devant moi me défiant du regard.

En parlant de ce fouteur de merde, tout ça c'était de sa faute de toute façon : le pétage de plomb, l'alcool et les points de sutures!

Je murmurai les derniers mots quand soudain des applaudissements retentirent. Mon sang se glaça instantanément. Je me retournai, au ralenti, foutrement pétrifiée. _La honte! _Depuis combien de temps était-il planté là ce con? _J'en sais pas plus que toi moi!_

-Arrête ça! Lui ordonnai-je en colère.

Mais il continuait de frapper dans les mains, le sourire aux lèvres, l'air moqueur. _La haine! _Je voulus me jeter sur lui et lui arracher son sourire, l'effacer de sa putain de tronche à coup de poings. Il se payait ma gueule cet empaffé ! Je jure que je voulais lui faire une démonstration du percutant de ma droite. Mais les choses c'étaient retournées contre moi. Comme toutes gourdasses qui se respectent, j'oubliai que j'étais perchée sur la table basse. Avec l'élan que j'avais pris, impossible de rectifier le tir. Je m'étalai la gueule sur le plancher, mes pauvres reflexes réduits à néant à cause de la vodka. Mais embrasser le sol ne suffisant pas, la violence du choc entailla la peau de mon menton, l'onde se répercutant dans ma mâchoire et dans mon crâne embrumé par les vapeurs de l'alcool.

-Ouch...

-Oh merde, Bella tu m'entends?

-Crie pas si fort... Oh ma tête...

J'essayai de me relever difficilement, ses bras m'entouraient pour m'aider. Je voulais le tenir à distance de moi mais je tenais à peine debout.

-Putain tu pisses le sang, montre-moi.

-C'est rien, ça va...

Je touchai le bas de mon visage et grimaçai sous la douleur. Je sentis un liquide chaud couler sur ma peau. Je regardai ma main un peu déboussolée. _Merde, du sang, il y a plein de sang... je ne supporte pas le sang... _Je me sentis vaciller, puis sombrer dans le noir.

Je me réveillai dans le gaz total, ce qui me semblait être un siècle plus tard. J'étais enroulée dans une couverture, à mettre du sang plein la voiture d'Edward. J'étais complètement à l'ouest, je tournai mon regard vers Edward, il était concentré sur la route.

-On arrive dans 5 minutes, ça va Bell's?

-Ca va owé...

-Bella hey reste avec moi...

Mais j'étais déjà retombée dans les pommes. Quand je revins à moi, pour la deuxième fois, j'eus la désagréable impression de me retrouver dans un mauvais remake de massacre à la tronçonneuse où l'arme du tueur serait en fait une aiguille immensément énorme. Une nana essayait de s'approcher de mon visage avec un de ces engins piquants. _Putain, j'ai une peur viscérale des aiguilles!_

La pauvre interne fut obligée d'appeler du renfort pour me tenir en place, et surtout, pour éviter que cette putain d'aiguille finisse plantée dans son œil bien profond. Dire que c'était juste pour anesthésier le bas de mon visage! _Elle ne m'avait toujours pas recousue cette conne! _Je retombai dans les pommes quand elle ôta les compresses qui empêchaient le saignement.

Anya Marina,_ Whatever You Like _(http:/www[.]youtube[.]com/watch?v=1Yfl11EWaQc&feature=related)

Quand je repris conscience pour la troisième fois, je sentais les doigts de quelqu'un caresser doucement mes cheveux. Je m'étonnais de trouver la sensation très agréable et apaisante, alors je gardai les yeux clos encore quelques secondes. Je savais à qui appartenait cette main rassurante, puisque mon cœur l'avait reconnue. J'en profitai encore un peu, juste un peu...

-Bella... Il faut qu'on rentre maintenant...

J'ouvris les yeux et trouvai le visage d'Edward près du mien. Il me regardait avec un petit quelque chose de tendre dans le vert de ses yeux. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le trouver foutrement beau.

-Tu sais que tu m'as fait vraiment peur.

-Je suis désolée...

Je tentai de me remettre sur mes jambes, pas très assurée. Il replaça la couverture sur mes épaules et sa main chaude frôla ma peau. Ce contact furtif me donna la chaire de poule. Il était si proche, pourtant je ne voulais pas m'éloigner de lui ce qui était une première. L'avoir à mes côtés me rassurait, j'avais presque peur de le voir s'éloigner. Mais il restait là, juste là... Il mit son bras autour de mes épaules pour m'aider à avancer et je frissonnai encore, comme une habitude, une réaction presque normale... Est-ce qu'il y avait déjà eu quelque chose de normal entre nous?...

Il m'aida à monter les escaliers puis me conduisit jusqu'à ma chambre. Ce n'était plus le choc ou la douleur qui me rendaient muette, c'était juste lui, son odeur, sa chaleur, son corps près du mien. Il m'aida encore à me glisser sous les couettes.

-T'as besoin de quelque chose?

-Non ça va aller...

Quand je le vis se relever pour partir, j'attrapai son poignet pour le retenir. Sa peau était chaude alors que mes doigts étaient glassés, ce contraste me fi frisonner, ou alors c'était le simple fait de l'avoir si pres de moi.

-Merci Edward... lachais-je faiblement, en relevant la tête vers lui.

-De rien coloc', dors maintenant.

Il me sourit puis se dégagea de ma prise pour sortir de ma chambre.

Mais je ne dormai pas, impossible de fermer l'oeil. J'aurais voulue le retenir encore...

* * *

(*Lexon Hill, hopital de NY)

* * *

Un long chapitre pour compenser le retard...

Alors mes lardons, verdict? Qu'en avez vous pensé?

J'espere que la musique vous plue aussi, parce que pour moi Joan Jett c'est un peu une religion o_O

A la prochaine mes lardons,

Prenez soin de vous,

Je vous adore...

Marine

PS: teaser pour celles qui le demande...

Skyblog Ocondiotionnel: http:/ twiff-oconditionel [ . ] skyblog [ . ] com/


	16. Chapter 16

_**Salut mes lardons,**_

_**Blabla classique, je reviensavec un nouveau chapitre après vous avoir un peu fait attendre,**_

_**mais comme vous l'aurez remarqué je pense, les chapitres s'alongent de plus en plus, et celui-ci pour l'instant bat des reccords pour moi... Qui dit long chapitre, dit plus de boulot pour moi et ma Béta d'amour, que je remercie infiniment pour ses conseils et sa patience, elle a su me remettre dans le droit chemin, elle a retrouvé et lavé mon batslip avec toute la bienveillance d'une Béta extraordinnaire, c'est grace à elle que vous pouvez lire ce chapitre! Alors répétez après moi: GDT tu es merveilleuse, béta de génie parmis toutes les bétas de la terre, nous te remercions et t'offrons imblement la panoplie compléte du parfait Robin, constume, masque et Robinslip, pour que tu puisse encore et toujours sortir Batman de la galere.**_

_**Je vais arréter là mon joyeux délire, vous dire à vous aussi un grand merci pour étre là à chaque chapitre, même si j'ai pu voir une petite baisse du nombre de reviews... Mais je vous aime quand même et au combien!**_

_**A mes revieweuses de choc qui se reconnaitront, à ma Robin, à ma Nanou, à mon binome s'il vient faire un tour par ici... à vous anonymes auxquelles malheureusement je ne peux pas répondre: smile (la fiction passe au présent au chapitre 11, les premiers chapitres sont consacrés au passé c'est vrai mais ça ne dure pas...), LILIA68 (Bella ne fera pas le pas qui les rapprochera, elle attend, se questionne un peu trop peut etre, mais c'est Edward qui reviendra vraiment vers elle...)**_

_**Aux filles de skyrock qui m'ajoutent à leur répertoires (liens sur mon profil)**_

_**A vous tous qui ne faites que passé...**_

_**Encore une derniere chose, au début du chapitre Bella se pose milles et une question, c'est une introspection un peu long, je m'en excuse mais je n'ai pas voulue faire plus court... pour alléger le tout on a droit à des intempésives réactions de la petite voix qui je l'espere vous plais toujours autant...**_

_**Sur ce je vous laisse enfin, on se retrouve en bas...**_

_**Marine**__13 Décembre 2009,_

* * *

Edward venait de partir pour le conservatoire et je dois avouer que je n'étais pas mécontente de pouvoir être un peu seule.

Pour moi, être à côté de lui n'était pas la chose la plus apaisante qui soit. Il n'y était pour rien? mais sa présence et ses sourires qu'il ravivaient, avaient quelque chose de vraiment étrange, de presque dérangeant.

Un poids quittait mes épaules mais les questions sans réponses ne fuyaient pas mon esprit tourmenté, bien au contraire.

Depuis mon petit passage à Lexon Hill et la discussion que j'avais eu avec Angie, j'avais pris conscience que nous devions avoir une petite explication. Même si je voulais encore repousser l'échéance, je savais que je ne pourrais pas y couper éternellement.

J'avais besoin de réponses et lui seul pouvait me les donner. Je voulais savoir pourquoi il était parti, pourquoi les autres savaient et pas moi, pourquoi il avait couché avec moi et surtout pourquoi il était revenu.

Je devais lui parler, mais c'était foutrement difficile.

Je devais trouver les mots et surtout trouver comment entamer la conversation... Trouver les mots justes mais pour lui dire quoi exactement! '_Ed j'étais amoureuse de toi au lycée, le soir où tu m'as dépucelée est resté gravé dans ma mémoire, comme une putain de fatalité. Je t'ai détesté d'être parti comme ça sans m'expliquer, j'ai voulu t'étriper et te saigner comme un porc. Mais maintenant que tu es revenu, je ne sais plus où j'en suis, tu me fais de l'effet comme personne et je suis persuadée que je pourrais tout oublier et tout te pardonner si tu me prenais tout de suite sur cette putain de table !' _Esprit tourmenté mon cul, je suis bonne pour l'asile d'aliénés!

Je regardais autour de moi et pouvais voir un peu partout des traces de lui ici ou là : sa tasse de café vide en face de moi, foutue habitude qu'il avait prise, la boite d'aspirine qu'il avait été me chercher à la pharmacie, la couverture tachée qu'il avait pris soin d'enrouler autour de moi hier, l'étui de sa guitare dans l'entrée, un paquet de cigarettes oublié, la porte de sa chambre ouverte et son odeur qui restait partout autour de moi.

Je réalisai soudain que ce n'était pas vraiment normal de remarquer ce genre de détails et surtout que son côté bordélique aurait dû me faire hurler. Toutes ces petites choses m'exaspéraient, un peu, mais me rassuraient surtout. Elles me prouvaient sa présence, je n'étais plus seule puisqu'il était là, avec moi. _Wep... euh... tu nous fais quoi là exactement parce que je plane... Je te le dis franchement._

Il avait su se faire discret, enfin pas tant que ça mais il s'était imposé en douceur. Il avait envahi mon appartement, mon espace et il avait fait disparaitre la solitude qui me rongeait depuis longtemps. _Ok, ignore-moi! Trop sympa la meuf!_

Pourquoi n'en prenais-je conscience qu'aujourd'hui? Même si ça m'écorchait la bouche de le dire, j'aimais foutrement l'idée de l'avoir près de moi.

Mes envies de vengeance du jour où il avait posé ses affaires ici me paraissaient à des kilomètres, loin très loin derrière moi.

Maintenant, je voulais juste avancer et laisser le reste. _Tu nous en vois ravies, enfin tu vas te sortir les doigts du cul? _Faire le deuil de cette histoire avortée, de cet amour caché et étouffé.

Il s'était excusé et même si je n'avais pas voulu l'entendre, j'étais heureuse qu'il l'ait fait, c'était à moi d'accepter maintenant. Il savait que j'avais souffert, par déduction je suppose, puisque je n'avais jamais voulu garder contact avec lui quand il était en Angleterre, refusant de le prendre au téléphone ou de partir là-bas avec les autres. Mais avait-il compris qu'une chose qui vous fait souffrir est forcément une chose à laquelle on tient particulièrement, qui vous tient à cœur définitivement?... _Bah il est pas totalement con non plus le bougre!_

Comment lui parler? Je n'en avais pas la moindre foutue idée! Je ne voulais pas m'ouvrir à lui parce que je ne lui faisais absolument pas confiance et aussi, je dois bien l'avouer, parce que ça me foutait une trouille monstre.

Il a encore et toujours ce foutu don détestable de me faire me sentir fragile et fébrile, cassable. Je devais lui avouer avoir eu des sentiments pour lui?... Rien que de l'évoquer comme ça, je me sentais pathétique et ridicule alors devant lui, je n'en parle même pas!_ Oui tu ferais mieux de revoir la forme c'est sur, moi je vois bien quelque chose d'un peu plus tranchant et incisif, mais bon ce n'est que mon avis et puis que tu sembles décidée à m'ignorer royalement, je peux en déduire que tu n'entendras pas mon conseil avisé._

Angie et les brunes ne cessaient de me répéter que l'amour n'est pas une faiblesse mais je ne peux m'empêcher de le voir autrement. _Là dessus au moins on s'entend ! C'est vrai que tomber amoureuse c'est prendre le risque de se faire piétiner, mais dans ton cas ma chère, j'ai oublié de dire désespéré, tu n'as plus grand chose à perdre, si ce n'est ton temps. Il te tient par les couilles cocotte. Mais oui, tout le monde à des couilles, parfaitement! _

Je devais accepter d'avoir été faible, un peu comme si c'était moi qui avais eu tord dans l'histoire. Reconnaitre qu'il avait cette emprise sur moi. S'il le savait, peut-être ferait-il attention à ne plus me blesser? Mais c'est quelque chose que je refuse. J'ai ma fierté bordel! _Ah j'ai eu peur deux minutes, heureusement que tu réagis, moi qui avais déblatéré sur ton côté couillu, je serais passée pour une conne avec tes réactions de mièvre pathétiquement désenchantée. _

Lui dire ce genre de choses ça m'avancerait à quoi? En même temps ce n'est pas comme si j'avais quelque chose à perdre, si? _J'aime quand tu parles comme ça, surtout que je te l'ai suptilement soufflé il y a de ça deux minute, aller un soupire de soulagement... Oufff..._

Il était déjà parti une fois et moi j'avais réussi à achever et à enterrer toutes traces de ce lien entre nous. Enfin c'est ce que je croyais puisqu'en réalité j'avais lamentablement échoué. Je restais accrochée à lui, à un souvenir, et j'avais beau mettre toute ma colère et toute ma frustration entre nous, il restait là, indémontable souvenir._ Indétrônable Sexy-Roi-Cullen régnant sans partage sur le pauvre cœur de Bella._

Je pensais ce lien invisible, presque comme s'il n'existait que pour moi. Mais le pari et les mots de mes brunes m'avaient prouvé le contraire. J'avais toujours cru être la seule à ressentir quelque chose, la seule à avoir des sentiments et à avoir cédé à cette attirance que j'avais pour lui. Mais en remettant chaque pièce du puzzle en place, je n'en étais plus du tout certaine. En tout cas, à l'époque, il s'était bien gardé de me le dire! Et est-ce que ça changerait quoi que ce soit? _Bien sûr que ça changerait beaucoup! _Oh la ferme je réfléchis là! _Enfin elle réagit HOURA!_

Je crois bien que non, ça ne changerait rien. Je devais accepter que les choses sont ce qu'elles sont, que le passé devait rester du passé, tirer un trait sur tout ça une bonne fois pour toutes. Que même s'il était revenu, cela ne changeait rien. Même si mon cœur s'était réveillé après tout ce temps, je ne pouvais pas laisser mes illusions germer. Je devais accepter de ressentir, accepter cette emprise qu'il avait sur moi et sur mon corps, puisque la seule chose que je savais c'est que lutter contre ne servait à rien. _Quand je dis qu'il te tient par les ... ok, j'utilise bien trop ce mot, innovons alors je vais dire... 'bourses' c'est bien ça non? Ca rapporte plus au Scrabble en plus! __(N/GDT: moi j'ai testicules sinon…) _

Cette attraction était plus forte que moi, que ma volonté et je ne réussirais qu'à me perdre davantage à lutter contre elle. Si je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux de lui, arracher mon cœur à ses souvenirs, soit, je ferai avec et je céderai. Puisque j'avais eu tord de penser avoir le choix, le droit, soit, je céderai.

Mais comme ce soir-là il y a sept ans, je ne lui avouerai rien, ni aujourd'hui ni un autre jours, parce que j'en étais foutrement incapable, c'était juste impossible pour moi. Finalement, me revoilà comme cette fameuse nuit. Même si tout était différent, je pouvais me rendre compte que je n'avais pas avancé d'un pouce.

En partant, il avait pris mon cœur avec lui. En revenant, il ne me l'avait pas rendu pour autant, peut-être parce que quoi qu'on fasse il était à lui, définitivement. _Tu te mets à croire à ces conneries sur l'amour éternel… Fais gaffe, tu te guimauvises chérie! _

Je pouvais aimer en silence, _aimer vraiment? _S'agissait-il de cela?

Rester dans l'ombre, je l'avais déjà fait. Si ça devenait trop insupportable, je pourrai toujours partir à mon tour, aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis, sans l'illusion toutefois de pouvoir me trouver en chemin; puisqu'il avait fait de moi celle que j'étais. _Vous avez devant vous un cas clinique typique de la pauvre petite nana pathétiquement désespérée qui a peur d'avouer au mec qui la fait craquer ses sentiments. De la peur c'est tout ce que tu as! Envoie tout chier et dis-lui! Tu as plus à perdre en te taisant! _Et j'aurais quoi à gagner en lui disant? _Au pire il te dit que tu n'es rien qu'une amie pour lui, qu'il ne peut rien y avoir entre vous mais tu sais que ce n'est pas le cas, alors arrête de construire des murs entre vous et fonce! Ecoute ta putain de conscience de temps en temps! Je suis la voix de la raison bordel de merde! _A d'autres! _Putain-de-bornée-brise-burnes! Va chier, démerde-toi toute seule moi je suis en grève!_

Il ne peut y avoir de fin heureuse et j'y laisserai trop de plumes à la vouloir! Juste une fin acceptable, reconstruire une amitié satisfaisante, regarder les gens que j'aime être heureux, vivre et avoir des bébés... _Oh putain de bornée, tu m'exaspères! C'est plus fort que moi faut que je l'ouvre._

Je m'étais efforcée d'être dure, d'être colérique, d'être ce masque qui me collait au visage, cynique et sarcastique. Ironie du sort, je me rends compte que je suis juste sensible, faible et incomplète, pleine de trous, d'inachevé, par peur, par lâcheté, par manque de confiance... Par peur de me casser la gueule. C'est elle qui a toujours régit ma vie. Et je ne me sens pas plus prête à l'affronter aujourd'hui, qu'hier ou qu'il y a sept ans.

Contrainte et forcée, je lâchai mon stylo, parce qu'un dégénéré mental tambourinait à ma porte, menaçant de faire céder les gonds.

J'ouvris la porte à la volée, prête à déboiter le mal élevé qui ébranlait de ses coups ma pauvre porte.

Lily me sauta dans les bras, m'écrasant contre sa frêle carcasse avec une force de titan.

-Tu m'en veux toujours pour hier? J'aurais pas dû parier avec Rose, excuse-moi! Tu me pardonnes? On aurait pas dû t'embêter avec ça... Hein Bee, dis tu me pardonnes? Bee-

- Si tu arrêtais deux minute de parler, pi' tu me broies les côtes!... Je pourrais peut-être te dire que je te pardonne...

-Excuse-moi, je ne contrôle pas ma force, dit-elle le sourire dans la voix en se détachant de moi.

-Toujours en pyjama à 13h bravo! T'as une mine affreuse chérie... mais, Oh mon Dieu!... C'est des points de suture! Mais comment tu... Tu as mal chérie? Fais-moi voir ça... C'est moche...

-Si tu me laissais en placer une, je te dirais que non, je n'ai pas mal, oui ce sont des points de suture et pas la peine de faire cette tête-là... Oui encore, mais j'ai pas fait exprès, c'est en tombant hier soir.

-Je dois te le dire, c'est pas beau à voir! Tu va garder une cicatrice, encore une...

-Ce ne sera la première-

-Et pas la dernière, je connais la chanson. Mais comment tu t'es fait ça ? Et pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelée ? Je te connais tu aurais été incapable d'aller à l'hôpital toute seule!

-Je suis tombée de la table basse. Et Edward m'a emmenée... C'est un super coloc'! Fis-je faussement enjouée.

-De la table basse ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais sur la table basse? Oh pi' laisse tomber, je veux même pas savoir! T'es impossible Bee vraiment!... Alors raconte : vous vous êtes réconciliés pour la perceuse? Dit-elle en me poussant dans l'entrée de l'appartement.

-Pas vraiment non, mais je te l'ai dit, c'est un super coloc'.

Je me retournai pour fermer la porte mais j'arrêtai mon geste, Edward montait la dernière marche de l'escalier m'offrant un magnifique sourire Colgate que je ne pus m'empêcher de lui rendre.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

-J'ai mon après midi, il y a activité déco de Noël en bas alors je me joins à vous.

-Je venais te chercher Bee, tout le monde est déjà en bas, sauf Rose qui nous rejoint. Emmett et Jazz sont allés chercher le sapin ce matin.

Elle semblait toute excitée comme à son habitude se frottant les mains, mais là c'était encore pire puisqu'elle adorait Noël. C'était notre petite tradition pour les fêtes, déjà avant qu'Edward ne parte, on décorait le Etienne's tous ensemble, le sapin, les guirlandes et toute la panoplie du parfait Noël magique. Lui aussi semblait emballé, il parlait avec Lily sans se défaire de son sourire.

Dire que je ne partageais pas leur enthousiasme était bien loin de la réalité. Noël et toutes les autres fêtes de famille me déprimaient. Malgré le retour d'Edward, on ne serait pas au complet cette année en train de se chipouiller pour décorer l'arbre, ma famille ne serait pas complète et ne le serait plus jamais.

Je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux mais les ravalai le mieux que je pus. Lily me colla un bisou bruyant sur la joue et virevolta dans les escaliers avant de se retourner.

-Prends une douche et descends, Angie a fait du chocolat chaud. On vous attend!

Sonds under radio, _All you wanted._

Je refermai doucement la porte et expirai un bon coup, pour chasser mes pensées tristes. Edward retira ses chaussures avant de relever la tête vers moi. Je me détournai vite fait bien fait et marchai en direction de la salle de bain.

-Ca va pas Bell's?

-Si, si tout beigne... Le manque de sommeil... euh... Tu m'excuses je file sous la douche.

-Ok, je me change et je t'attends.

-Non, va rejoindre les autres, j'en ai pas pour longtemps. Lui lançai-je avant de refermer la porte derrière moi.

Une fois la porte close, j'expirai tout l'air de mes poumons et essayai de toutes mes forces de retenir les larmes qui brulaient mes yeux et serraient ma gorge. Mais rien à faire, pour me torturer l'image de ma mère s'imposait à moi, me faisant gémir.

L'an dernier j'avais échappé aux joies des fêtes de fin d'année et personne n'avait cherché à faire quelque chose de spécial. Emmett et Rose avaient passé la soirée avec moi, on avait maté Fast and Furious pour faire plaisir à Emmett et même 60's Chrono pour finir la soirée. On s'était évertués à faire de ce jour un jour comme les autres, pour ne pas penser à _elle._

Renée aimait Noël, l'ambiance. La chaleur particulière qu'elle mettait à être aux petits soins pour nous manquait cruellement aujourd'hui, en tout cas pour moi...

Les larmes coulaient maintenant sur mes joues, roulant jusqu'à la plaie de mon menton me faisant serrer les dents et gémir de douleur.

Je m'assis sur le rebord de la baignoire, cherchant la force de faire sécher les larmes. Je les chassai du revers de la main, mais d'autres les remplaçaient, tout comme les images de Renée affublée d'un affreux bonnet de Père Noël ou crépissant Emmett de neige artificielle.

On frappa doucement à la porte et j'essuyai encore une fois l'eau salée de mon visage. Je reniflai bruyamment quand la porte s'entrebâilla._ Très classe!_

-T'es visible? Je t'ai entendu... Alors...

Edward entra dans la salle de bain, soupira avant de venir s'agenouiller devant moi. Sa proximité me troublait encore. Je me cachai derrière mes cheveux comme pour mettre de la distance entre nous.

-Allez raconte Bell's.

-Ca va passer ne t'en fais pas...

Malgré toute ma bonne volonté, les larmes refusaient de se tarir et les sanglots cassaient ma voix. Il prit mes mains dans les siennes et me fit me redresser pour me prendre dans ses bras. Il me murmurait des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille. Bizarrement ça marcha, il réussit à m'apaiser. Sa chaleur me faisait du bien, un bien fou, comme si sa seule présence à côté de moi m'aidait à me sentir mieux, moins seule et moins perdue. Mais je dus me dégager de son étreinte pour soulager mon cœur qui tambourinait contre mes côtes et faire disparaitre les frissons qui parcouraient ma peau. Gênée, je n'osais relever mon regard vers lui, il finit de rompre le contact.

-Je t'attends dehors.

-Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt, j'ai cru que j'allais devoir aller vous chercher! On peut savoir ce que vous foutiez tout les deux? Aïe! ...mais Rose j'ai rien fait putain!

J'étais bien contente qu'elle lui en ait collé une bonne derrière les étiquettes, sinon j'aurais dû m'en charger moi-même. Emmett grommelait en se frottant le cuir chevelu. _Bien fait abruti!_

-Tiens ta langue la prochaine fois.

-Mais ils ont mis une plombe à descendre et j'ai bien vu vos petits regards avec la naine, alors moi je leur pose la question c'est tout! Me dis pas que tu ne veux pas savoir!

-Je sais que tu serais ravi de savoir qu'on s'est envoyés en l'air comme des bêtes, mais malheureusement on discutait Emmy, désolée de te décevoir! Lui dis-je taquine en allant vers lui pour le prendre dans mes bras. _J'ai du mal à savoir qui est le plus déçu des deux? Moi je dis ça je dis rien!_

-Vaudrait mieux pour vous...

-Va pas t'imaginer je sais pas quoi frangin, bien qu'on sache tous que tu serais enfin heureux qu'Edward s'occupe de mon vagin! Ris-je en me détachant de lui, mais il se mit à pincer ma joue pas franchement doucement.

-En ce qui me concerne, tu n'as pas de vagin compris!

Je levai les yeux au ciel à sa remarque. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être gamin quand il s'y mettait celui là! _26 ans de conneries je vous le dis moi. _

Il me fit son regard suspicieux auquel je répondis par une tape sur mes fesses, message subliminal: 'tu te le carres où je pense ce regard-là Swan!'

On avait vraiment discuté Edward et moi, enfin il avait réussi avec brio à faire de nouveau fuir les larmes qui m'avaient assaillie sous la douche, encore...

Je sortais de la salle de bain les yeux bouffis et rouges avec la ferme intention de l'éviter, mais il poussa un soupire et me suivit jusqu'à ma chambre, avant d'attraper mon bras et de me faire pivoter vers lui. Sa main chaude se posa sur ma joue, il planta son regard dans le mien, et je ne vis dans ses yeux que de l'inquiétude et de la tristesse.

-Tu m'expliques.

Je soupirai faiblement et cherchai à me détourner, les confidences ce n'est pas trop mon truc, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être touchée par cette main qu'il me tendait et par la patience qu'il mettait à me consoler, comme le ferait un_ ami_.

-Renée me manque... aujourd'hui encore plus...

Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux en reniflant. _Toujours aussi classe! _Il appuya un peu plus sa main sur ma joue et me caressa de son pouce. Je cherchai dans ses yeux le quelque chose qui pourrait m'expliquer cette attention, ce rapprochement, mais je les vis changer et son regard se fit plus dur.

-Je pourrais te dire que je te comprends, que je sais que ça fait mal, mais tu sais que je ne le ferai pas... Je ne connais rien à ta douleur et je ne suis pas très doué pour ces trucs... tu sais. Par contre, je peux te dire une chose avec certitude : c'est que ça finira par s'atténuer, que ça prendra moins de place avec le temps...

Je hochai faiblement la tête. _Tu ne m'apprends rien là trésor, mais c'est gentil... __**Trésor**__! C'est moi qui ai dit ça! _

-Et je sais aussi que si Renée était là, elle sècherait tes larmes bien mieux que moi. Elle te dirait peut-être qu'un aussi beau visage que le tien n'est pas fait pour les larmes et la tristesse.

Je souris, ça c'était bien mal la connaitre.

-Non, elle me dirait plutôt que je garderai les yeux bouffis pendant une paye et qu'il vaudrait mieux que j'arrête de faire ma tête de hamster, que ce qui me tourmente ne pouvait pas être si grave que ça, mais au fond le message aurait été le même. Je comprends maintenant d'où vient le tact d'Emmett... Et toi mec, tu aurais passé un sale quart d'heure...

-Moi ? Pourquoi?

-Elle t'aurait taillé en pièces pour être parti, et si longtemps en plus!

Il rit doucement, un rire sans joie mais sincère.

-J'aurais dû me mettre à genoux et la supplier de me pardonner.

-Je ne suis pas persuadée que ça aurait suffi.

-Et toi?

-Quoi moi?

-Que faut-il que je fasse pour que tu me pardonnes?

Je le fixai perplexe, il retira sa main de ma joue visiblement gêné par le regard que je scotchais sur lui.

-Tu pourrais déjà m'aider à survivre à cette après midi par exemple, sans assassiner personne, ou me faire attaquer par un sapin de Noël, étrangler par une guirlande, électrocutée, mais surtout empêcher Lily de me trucider pour avoir cassé une boule.

- Tu oublies te cramer la langue avec ton chocolat, te prendre une branche dans l'œil et j'en passe. Mais j'accepte le deal Bell's, dit-il en me tendant la main avec un sourire radieux. Je serai ton sauveur.

Je pris sa main volontiers et il serra doucement la mienne.

-Tu ne sais pas à quoi tu t'engages.

-J'ai eu un petit aperçu hier soir.

Je lui frappai l'épaule alors qu'il refermait la porte de l'appart'. En descendant l'escalier, je réalisai la simplicité avec laquelle je le laissais de nouveau entrer dans ma vie. Le plus déconcertant pour moi fut de constater que le plus dur avait été de l'en tenir à l'écart. Etre juste à côté de lui n'était pas si difficile en fait, il me suffisait d'étouffer les réactions de mon corps et de ligoter mes hormones en folie. _Et moi! _On pourrait de nouveau s'entendre et même être amis, comme si de rien n'était, enfin presque. Les amis ne sont pas censés coucher ensemble et encore moins se rappeler ce souvenir aussi souvent que moi je pouvais le faire.

Je ne sais pas si la présence d'Edward y était pour quelque chose, mais j'avais survécu à l'activité 'déco de Noël' et ce sans la moindre égratignure et sans me disputer avec Alice, un exploit ! J'avais bien failli me briser la nuque en trébuchant sur un carton mais il avait été là pour m'empêcher de tomber, il m'avait aussi dissuadée de monter à l'échelle pour accrocher des guirlandes lumineuses sur l'enseigne du Etienne's en prétextant ne pas être un surhomme non plus. _Mowé, il a pas tout à fais tord quand même_.

La nuit avait fini par remplacer le jour et je regardais distraitement par la fenêtre les flocons virevolter et venir épaissir encore la couche de neige qui encombrait les rues. Je fermai les yeux et me concentrai sur les voix qui résonnaient autour de moi, les rires de mes amis installés autour d'une des tables, la blague vaseuse de Jasper : 'Certaines personnes portent un pyjama Superman. Superman porte un pyjama Chuck Norris.', le rire franc de Rosalie et les turpitudes d'Emmett sur le fait qu'on ne touchait pas à Chuck Norris. _Emmett et le Walker Texas Ranger, une vraie histoire d'amour! Pire un modèle!_

Je me sentais bien, à la maison. Je serrai mes bras autour de moi comme pour empêcher ce sentiment de quiétude de me quitter et je décidai de rejoindre ma bande de bouffons adorés. Je m'approchai de Lily et celle-ci passa son bras dans mon dos pour me faire des papouilles, mon péché mignon.

-Tu nous invites à manger Bee?

Je me tournai vers Jasper qui me faisait son plus beau sourire, je lui répondis avec un clin d'œil.

-Seulement si tu fais la vaisselle.

-Vendu!

-Génial ! Bella fait la bouffe! Hurlait Emmett. Surtout ne dis rien à Rose, mais j'adooore quand c'est toi qui fais la bouffe!

-Je suis à côté débile!

-Oh bébé excuse-moi...

Rosalie faisait semblant de bouder, alors qu'Emmett la queue entre les jambes faisait amende honorable.

-Tout le monde sait que Rose ne sait pas cuisiner, elle prend tout chez le traiteur! Même le couscous de la dernière fois ! Et Madame se ventait d'avoir passé des heures derrière les fourneaux! Lâcha-Lily hilare.

-Traitresse, tu vas voir... Je vais te...

-Heureusement pour nous ! On serait sûrement morts à l'heure qu'il est!

-Je m'occupe de ta copine et après c'est ton tour Mister Whitlock et crois-moi tu vas souffrir.

Je m'écartai de Lily, pour ne pas me retrouver entre elle et la vengeance de Rosalie. Mes yeux se dirigèrent vers Edward qui riait de leurs frasques. Je m'approchai de lui instinctivement et m'assis sur la scène juste derrière, il me suivit du regard intrigué surement.

-Tu nous jouerais quelque chose ? Ça fait longtemps...

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux entendre?

-Tu sais ce que j'aime... Enfin tu savais...

Il me fit un petit sourire et alla au piano, moi je repliai mes jambes contre mon buste et lui accordai toute mon attention.

_http:/www[.]youtube[.]com/watch?v=3KUUSyxheUI_

Je reconnus instinctivement la chanson, même s'il ne prononçait aucune parole, pas besoin de mots... Je regardais avec fascination ses doigts courir sur les touches avec grâce et fluidité. Incapable de détourner mes yeux de lui, je restais sans bouger, transportée et interdite devant cet homme. Je le trouvais absolument magnifique. C'était comme si chaque note qu'il sortait du piano s'imprimait en moi. Je n'aurais pu imaginer que l'entendre jouer aurait un tel impact sur moi, mais cette mélodie signifiait tellement pour moi, en avait-il seulement conscience? C'était cette chason qui m'avait faite succomber, et c'est _Iris_ qui me fit succomber encore. En surprenant son regard sur moi je m'accrochai au vert de ses yeux et il cessa de jouer...

-Bon Bee qu'est-ce qu'on se mange? J'ai les crocs moi!... Mais-euh-aïe-putain!

Je m'affairai dans la cuisine depuis un petit moment déjà. Les lasagnes étaient enfin prêtes à être enfournées. Les casseroles se battaient dans l'évier et je sursautai quand le monticule se cassa la gueule dans un bruit métallique.

-Bella a encore sévi! Il y a de la casse frangine? Beuglait Emmett du salon.

-La ferme abruti!

Son rire gras remplit l'appartement. J'attrapai un torchon avec la ferme intention de lui régler son compte à cet empaffé. J'arrivai dans le salon armée jusqu'aux dents, préparant mon coup de torchon vengeur et là je trouvai les mecs affalés dans mon canap', une bière à la main devant un match de basket, Rose et Lily étaient penchées sur l'écran de mon ordinateur.

-Putain mais y a que moi qui bosse ici! Vous êtes pas chiés quand même!

-Moi je suis de corvée de vaisselle après manger alors... Râla Jazz.

-Moi j'essuierai, rétorqua Edward en prenant une gorgée de bière.

_Pourquoi je trouve ça foutrement sexuel, moi! Ses lèvres s'enroulant autour du goulot! _Ughh... J'avalai difficilement ma salive.

-Emmett, mets la table!

-Mais pourquoi moi, c'est le travail des femmes ça!

-Parce que t'avais qu'à fermer ta grande gueule! Et fais pas ton macho à deux balles, tu sais que ça marche pas avec moi.

Il se leva du canapé avec la vitalité et la grâce d'un pachyderme sous myolastant. Pour lui redonner un peu de vigueur quand il passa près de moi, je lui fouettai le cul avec le coin de mon torchon dans un formidable 'clac'. Il frémit de douleur et se tourna violemment vers moi.

-T'es morte crevette!

Il m'attrapa et me jeta sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patates et se mit à jouer du tambourin sur mes fesses, je hurlais et me débattais de toutes mes forces, puis il se mit à tourner sur lui-même pour me couper la chique. Le tournis m'empêchait de me rebiffer et de brailler.

-Jazz une fessée pour l'effrontée!

-Mais bien sûr, tout de suite.

Cette enflure de Jasper me mit une claque, puis ce fut au tour de Lily et Rose les traitresses de flageller mon postérieur qui commençait vraiment à me faire souffrir.

-Edward? Ah non pas toi, interdiction de toucher au cul de ma sœur!

Emmett me remit sur mes pieds, je me passai la main dans les cheveux pour reprendre contenance.

-Jazz a le droit et pas moi.

-Non!

-T'es vraiment trop con Emmett, t'as peur de quoi ? Qu'elle aime ça ? Râla Sexy-Cullen.

-Hey j'ai pas de trip sado!

-Je plaisante ma Belli-Bell's, fit-il en s'approchant de moi, avec un sourire qui en disait long sur le pied qu'il aurait pris à me claquer les fesses. _Pervers, pervers, pervers!_ _Hummm sa main sur mes fesses! _Hey! _Fais pas ta prude! Perverse, perverse, perverse!_

-T'as plutôt intérêt Sexy-Cullen!

_Merde putain t'as dit ça tout haut! Répète après moi, je dois toujours tourner ma langue sept fois dans ma bouche avant de parler... J'attends!_

-Sexy Cullen carrément! Oooohh notre Bella se lâche!

-La ferme Jazz.

-Moi j'aime bien ce surnom.

-La ferme Ed ou tu vas courir derrière tes couilles! Gueulait Emmett en revenant avec une pile d'assiettes.

Le four se mit à bipper, signe qu'on allait enfin pouvoir manger.

On passa tous à table, moi en bout de table, avec à ma droite Emmett et Edward à ma gauche. Rose revint avec le plat de lasagnes. Je lui avais confié cette tache pour éviter la moindre catastrophe dont je me savais foutrement capable. Un silence de mort régnait autour de la table, Emmett attendant juste le feu vert de Rose pour se jeter sur la bouffe.

Edward servit le vin à tout le monde en finissant par moi, je lui souris et le remerciai.

-Ne t'avise pas d'essayer de la saouler pour qu'elle finisse dans ton lit.

Je lâchai ma fourchette en entendant les mots d'Emmett et tournai un regard noir dans sa direction.

-J'ai pas besoin d'être saoule pour finir dans son lit, crois-moi! _Moi je te crois sur paroles! Humm le lit de Sexy-Cullen, moi dans le lit de Sexy-Cullen et Sexy-Cullen avec moi..._

-Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

-Rien... Mange.

Edward me jeta un regard désapprobateur et je lui répondis avec un clin d'œil, qui n'échappa pas à Lily qui se mit à pouffer.

-Rose, je crois qu'on va pouvoir se lancer dans un nouveau pari. Tu me passes la salade chaton.

-On avait dit plus de paris la naine!

-Quoi t'as peur de perdre?

-Pas du tout! Rétorquait Rose piquée au vif.

-Un pari sur quoi les brunes? Les interrogea 'chaton', _beurkk!_

-Sur le temps que ces deux-là mettront avant de se sauter dessus, si c'est pas déjà fait!

Emmett s'étouffa avec sa bouchée et avala son verre cul sec.

-Ils ont plutôt pas intérêt!

-Et pourquoi?

-Parce que...

-C'est un peu vague ça frangin, qu'est-ce qui te gène tellement dans le fait que je pourrais coucher avec ton pote?

-Bah parce que c'est mon pote justement !

-Rose était mon amie avant d'être avec toi.

-C'est pas pareil!

-Moi je crois que si!

-Et moi je te dis que non! Il me dardait d'un regard qui se voulait autoritaire et convainquant qui je soutenu bravement.

-Putain Emmett t'es chiant, ils sont majeurs et vaccinés, ils font ce qu'ils veulent, lui rétorqua Lily.

-Il a pas tord, ça ferait bizarre de les voir ensemble.

-Tu vas pas t'y mettre chaton!

Je pouffai comme une débile et hochai la tête de gauche à droite, si seulement ils savaient. Emmett ferait un infarctus!

-Bon on change de sujet! Votre avion est à quelle heure vendredi? C'est toujours moi qui vous emmène hein? Demandai-je à Rosalie.

-On doit être à l'aéroport pour 14h.

-Je passe vous prendre 1h avant, ça vous va ?

-Vendu!

-Et vous Lily vous prenez quand la route?

-Samedi matin.

-J'en reviens pas que vous m'abandonnez tous pour Noël!

-Bee on revient avant le nouvel an et on se fera une pure soirée, boude pas...

-Tu avais dit que ça te posait pas de problèmes. Me dit Rose un peu inquiète.

-Mais t'inquiète Rosie, je disais ça comme ça.

-Et toi tu vas faire quoi de beau?

-Je pense que je vais me saouler le 24, remettre ça le 25, et tous les autres jours jusqu'à ce que vous rentriez! Leur lançai-je tout sourire.

-Tu me la surveilles toi!

-J'ai pas besoin d'une nounou Emmy, pi' Edward aussi va chez ses parents.

-Je serai rentré le 26.

-Putain je pourrai même pas me faire une orgie de 4 jours, fais chier Eddy!

Tout le monde rit, même Em' ce qui me surprit un peu.

Après le dessert, Jazz s'attaqua à la vaisselle et je fus surprise par sa redoutable efficacité. Lily l'avait bien dressé, un travail de longue haleine sûrement. Ed n'arrivait pas à suivre dans l'essuyage.

Emmett et Rose étaient partis après avoir englouti leur glace puisqu'ils travaillaient le lendemain. Puis ce fut au tour de Lily et Jazz, rebaptisé "Frotte'man" par Edward. Je le retrouvai dans la cuisine en train d'essuyer la dernière casserole.

-Tu me promets de ne pas danser sur la table basse et de mettre le 911 dans tes rapels automatiques !

-Quoi tu t'inquiètes pour moi?

-Je voudrais pas te retrouver le crâne fracassé en rentrant.

-Promis je ferai attention à ne pas mettre du sang partout, ris-je.

Je mâtai éhontément son cul alors qu'il se penchait pour ranger la casserole. Je passai ma langue sur mes lèvres, par gourmandise, et je penchai la tête de coté pour avoir une meilleure vue._ Obsédée, obsédée, obsédée! Ok il n'y a pas de mal à se faire du bien, t'as raison rince-toi l'œil poulette!_ Mon esprit taré se mit à divaguer carrément, imaginant des scènes lubriques de nudité edwardienne. _hummm délicieuses hallucinations..._

-Ce que tu vois te plaît?

Je sursautai, extirpée à regret de ma rêverie érotique. Mes joues s'empourprèrent dans la seconde où je croisai son regard amusé et un petit je ne sais quoi d'excité. Une drôle de petite étincelle y brillait, comme s'il était satisfait de mon trouble. Je me ressaisis bien vite en le voyant s'approcher de moi.

-Arrête de prendre tes rêves pour la réalité Cullen... soufflai-je.

Il me sourit presque tendrement, comme si mon obstination à le contredire lui plaisait.

-Je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux rêve le plus.

_You make me wanna die_, The Pretty Reckless.

Sa voix était trainante, grave et sensuelle. Son souffle sur la peau de mon visage me donna des frissons divins, ses yeux mi-clos me fascinaient. Comme une abrutie, je me mis à gober les mouches, complètement soufflée par l'attirance que mon corps avait pour lui et que je devais encore une fois combattre.

-Arrête ça Cullen...

-Arrêter quoi Swan?

Il replaça une mèche folle derrière mon oreille, ses doigts trainant dans mon cou.

-Tu m'éblouis et c'est foutrement gênant.

Sa bouche était entre-ouverte et je restai bloquée sur elle, incapable de le regarder dans les yeux sous peine de sombrer. Mais déjà je décrochais de la réalité, oubliant les limites que je m'étais fixées. Son corps si proche du mien, sa bouche si proche de la mienne eurent raison de mes résolutions. Mon cœur battait la chamade alors que ma bouche était irrémédiablement attirée par la sienne. J'avais l'impression de me perdre, coincée entre réalité et rêve. Pourtant tout me rappelait que je n'imaginais rien. Je sursautai encore quand il enroula son bas autour de ma taille pour m'attirer contre lui. Il pencha la tête et plongea son nez dans mes cheveux. Je déglutis difficilement, incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste, aussi bien pour m'éloigner que pour lui rendre son étreinte. Au moins, sa bouche était suffisamment loin de moi pour m'empêcher de l'embrasser goulument. Il descendit son visage vers le mien, et là, misère de nouveau, il ne manquait qu'un ou deux centimètres tout au plus pour que mes lèvres se posent enfin sur celles que je désirais tellement. Au plus profond de moi, c'était comme si le tonnerre grondait, je me sentais vibrer.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué.

_eyes, your eyes_

_i can see in your eyes_

_you eyes_

Il posa un tendre baiser sur ma joue mais je me détachai brusquement de lui. Il n'avait pas le droit de me dire des choses comme ça! J'inspirai un bon coup et me détournai à mon tour pour être dos à lui. Tout mon corps me hurlait de me jeter sur lui mais j'en étais foutrement incapable. Il y avait encore tant de non-dits et de barrières entre nous. Je ne voulais pas céder à la tentation qu'il était pour moi.

Je me passai une main sur le visage pour faire disparaître la gêne et la frustration que je ressentais. Je le savais planter à un metre de moi. Pourtant, pendant ce qui me parut une éternité, ni lui ni moi ne bougea.

-On ne doit pas faire ça Ed, il y a sept ans c'était une erreur et aujourd'hui ça le serait encore.

-Une erreur, hein? Tu me l'as déjà dit ça... Une erreur pour toi Bella, pas pour moi.

_everything in your eyes,_

_yours eyes_

Je refusais toujours de le regarder, je fixais mes mains devant moi. Pourtant, j'aurais voulu pourvoir lire dans ses yeux, savoir s'il me disait la vérité, mais peut-être que je ne pouvais juste pas y croire.

-Bien sûr que si et tu le sais... Si j'avais su que tu partirais je ne serais pas venu vers toi ce soir-là, je ne me serais pas attachée à toi comme je l'ai fait... Je...

-Moi je ne regrette rien, je t'ai toujours voulue, depuis toujours je crois.

-Mais tu n'as rien fait pour m'avoir Edward, ni avant ni...

-J'étais qu'un gamin! Un putain de crétin, OK! Je sais que j'ai tout gâché en partant et c'est pour ça que j'ai mis tellement de temps à revenir. J'ai été con, foutrement con! Avec toi, avec mes parents aussi... Je ne savais pas comment revenir.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu voudrais aujourd'hui ? Que je te tombe dans les bras? Pourquoi t'es comme ça avec moi? Pourquoi tu reviens vers moi? Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que j'ai ressenti ce soir-là et même avant ! Tu ne pourrais même pas imaginer comme j'ai souffert! ... Je sais que tu avais quelqu'un là-bas et que ça c'est mal fini, c'est pour ça que tu es là, pas pour moi, pas pour tes parents, ni même pour Emmett et les autres! Alors Edward? Pourquoi t'es là?

-Je suis désolé...

-Mais c'est trop facile!

Il s'éloigna à grands pas vers l'entrée et je lui courus presque derrière avec la ferme intention de ne pas le laisser se carapater. Il attrapa sa veste au passage. Il se saisit de son portefeuille, en sortit une photo et la jeta rageusement sur la table près de moi. Je la regardai sans comprendre.

-Tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis rentré? Voilà! C'est pour ça que je suis rentré ! Un soir j'ai trouvé Tanya au lit avec un des musiciens de notre groupe, je me suis barré après lui avoir cassé la gueule. J'ai écumé les pubs pendant deux jours et je suis tombé sur cette photo. J'ai compris que je t'avais fait la même chose, que je t'avais trahie alors que tu comptais pour moi, plus que ce que tu ne pourrais imaginer. Que je n'avais rien à foutre dans ce pays qui n'était pas le mien et que je devais revenir vers vous, vers toi. J'ai su à ce moment-là que j'avais fait la plus belle connerie de ma vie. Voilà pourquoi je suis revenu Bella.

Il claqua la porte sans un mot de plus. Je reculai vers le mur, les vibrassions du fracas de la porte se répercutant en moi et m'appuyai contre pour ne pas tomber. Je restais sans voix, ses mots résonnaient dans ma tête et mes doigts se restaient crispés sur le cliché que j'avais ramassé. Une vieille photo, de nous deux sur scène, la fois où on avait chanté _Don't forget me baby. _Je ne l'avais jamais vue, mais ce qu'elle dégageait me fit percuter : on se regardait dans les yeux et c'était comme si tout le reste n'existait plus. Je le regardais lui, ses yeux et je compris ce qu'il m'avait dit "moi je ne regrette rien, je t'ai toujours voulue".

_Parfait et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant Einstein? _Rien...

* * *

_**Alors... Verdict?**_

_**Allez les filles lachez-vous, dites-moi tout...**_

_**J'attend avec impascience vos réactions à ce chapitre, parce que j'ai eut un mal fou à l'écrire, surtout la fin même si je savais ce qu je voulais...**_

_**Au prochain chapitre il y aura de nouveaux personnages, des cris, du sang, de la sueur et du lemon!**_

_**Alors explosez donc ma boite mail avec vos reviews sinon...**_

_**Prenez soin de vous surtout, peut etre à la semaine prochaine si vous etes productives...**_

_**Marine**_


	17. Extrait Chapter 17

**_Miles excuses de vous faire une fausse joie mes lardons,_**

**_mais je ne viens pas les mains vides pour me racheter, _**

**_voici un tout petit extrait, mais croustillant, je l'espère à votre goût,_**

**_afin de vous faire patienter jusqu'à la semaine prochaine,_**

**_parce que oui je m'octroies une petite pause,_**

**_mais ce n'est que pour mieux revenir..._**

**_Je vous adore_**

**_Bonne lecture,_**

****

_Marine_

* * *

_Wanted_, Jessie James.

Je pestais contre mon chien et réussit à l'enjamber pour aller dans la salle de bain. A peine avais-je ouvert la porte que je fus aveuglée par un nuage de vapeur, mais qui se dissipa en un quart de seconde. Je crue l'espace d'un instant que c'était le brouillard alcoolique qui s'était échappé de mon cerveau, mais je révais, ou plutôt j'hallucinais.

Je restais bouche bée devant le spéctacle qui s'offrait à ma contemplation, octais même de surprise, je gardais la main sur la poignet histoire de me raccrocher à quelque chose, bien consciente qu'il me fallait garder mon équilibre. Je devais avoir l'air complétement ridicule plantais la sur le seuil de la porte. Je détaillais le corps prèsque nu de mon putain de colloc diablement sexy. Les muscles de son épaule tendus et bougeant au rythme qu'il imprimer à sa brosse à dents. _Putain comment tu peux avoir envie avoir envie d'étre à la place de cette putain de brosse à dents? _Son autre main agrippant fermement le rebord du lavabo. Des goûtes d'eau parsemaient son dos et j'eus l'envie indésente de les effacer avec ma langue. Je dégluttisais difficilement, laissant mon regard dériver vers ses fesses cachées par une mini serviette. Incapable de me retenir je passais ma langue sur mes lévres qui auraient terriblement voulue parcourir sa peau avec gourmandise. Je remontais doucement vers le haut de son corps et rencontrais son regard dans le miroirs, on se jaugeait quelques instants, secondes absolument délicieuses, avant qu'il ne se retourne doucement vers moi, cette saloperie de brosse à dents toujours dans sa bouche, du dentifrice avait moussé au coins de ses lévres_. J'aurais jamais crue que tu trouverais ça sexy, merde c'est du dentifrice! T'es trop bizarre comme fille, je crois que je vais demander ma mutation dans l'esprit de quelqu'un de normal. _Mon dieux ce mec était un appel au viol, purement et simplement. Comment avais-je pu croire résister à l'envie que j'avais de lui. Rien que le voir comme ça, la peau moite, seulement caché par une serviette, les cheveux humides et les yeux brillants, contentait une infime partie de mon esprit lubrique et de mon appéti ravivé. L'atmosphère était pesante, chargée de vapeur et de tention. Je savais que tout cela commençait à devenir génant, mais il n'y avait que cette putain de brosse à dent de merde qui me retenait de lui sauter dessus, quoi que... Je finis par réussir au bout de ce qui me semblais avoir était éternité, à détacher mes yeux de son corps. Je me passais la main sur le visage pour finir de la perdre dans mes cheveux pour les secouer, mes joues étaient brûlantes signe que j'étais plus que troublée, parce que c'était lui, ce putain d'homme sexy en diable à moitié à poil devant moi.

* * *

_**Alors mes choupinettes...**_

_**Je n'aurais qu'une seule et unique chose à vous demandez, appuyiez sur la petite bulle en bas...**_

_**Je reviens très vite promis,**_

_**Prenez soin de vous... **_

_**Marine**_


	18. Chapter 18

**_J'entend d'ici vos soupires de soulagement, oui c'est le nouveau chapitre et en entier!_**

**_Un long chapitre juste pour vous mes lardons, alors sans plus entendre je vous laisse le décrouvrir,_**

**_Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas..._**

****

_Marine_

* * *

_17 Décembre 2009,_

_All Fall Down, _One republic.

Quatre jours sans se parler… ça peut sembler long, mais de tout ce temps, j'en avais terriblement besoin. Je ne cessais de me repasser le film de cette conversation que nous avions eue et à chaque fois, je n'y trouvais aucune satisfaction, aucune réponse non plus. Je me sentais mal et perdue, encore. Je finissais par penser que cet état ne me quitterait jamais. Mes certitudes avaient été ébranlées. J'avais toujours cru qu'Edward n'avait pas voulu de moi, qu'il avait juste pris du bon temps. Plus que tout, je n'avais jamais pensé avoir eu une quelconque influence sur son retour. Mais force était de constater que je m'étais encore une fois lamentablement gourée. J'aurais voulu continuer simplement à le détester de m'avoir faite souffrir. Mais quand j'avais vu ses yeux avant qu'il ne claque la porte, j'avais su ne pas être la seule à avoir payé. Pour moi l'abandon, pour lui la culpabilité. Pour moi l'amertume, pour lui la rédemption. Il n'était pas le connard de mes souvenirs, il ne l'avait même jamais été peut-être...

Quatre jours sans se regarder. Il avait fui tout autant que moi. Ça pouvait sembler con mais je l'en remerciais. Combien de temps encore à faire l'autruche ? En tout cas, ce n'était pas dans le sable que j'avais la tête aujourd'hui, mais dans le pâté, c'est plus dégueulasse. Rien d'étonnant après la cuite que je m'étais mise hier. Angie, ma sœur de bouteille, n'en menait pas large non plus, même après son cocktail spécial qui avait juste réussi à la faire vomir. Remarquez, je ne voyais pas bien comment une mixture composée d'un œuf, de jus de citron et d'une cuillère d'huile après un cacheton de paracétamol, pouvait avoir d'autre effet que de vous faire gerber. Rien que d'en parler... Ughh, dégueulasse. Moi je me contentais d'enchaîner les cafés et j'en chiais un max. Mais même si je devais m'en trouer l'estomac, je sortirais de ce brouillard coûte que coûte.

Tous mes amis ayant déserté New York pour fêter Noël en "famille" -_N'y voyez aucune amertume particulière, ce sont les restes d'hier!_-, je m'étais retrouvée toute seule, comme une pauvre fille, avec un coloc' foutrement sexy qui m'ignorait cruellement faut bien le dire._ Oh sniff... On va te plaindre chérie, non mais tu crois vraiment que t'as le droit de chialer, alors que tu peux mater un __**fantastique**__ petit cul tous les matins! __Tu te fous de la gueule de qui? Non mais!_

Alors j'avais retrouvé Angie chez elle hier soir pour ne pas déprimer ou finir comme la dernière fois à boire toute seule comme une vieille alcoolique, avec les conséquences que vous connaissez. On peut dire que ça avait été une soirée parfaite, surtout sans Edward et sans points de suture!

Bien que le réveil fût difficile, on avait rejoint le bar en ce début d'après-midi. J'étais montée me doucher, alors qu'Angela comatait affalée sur le comptoir._ Il lui a vraiment fait mal au front son cocktail mortel! _Moi j'avais juste horriblement mal aux cheveux! _J'ai deux amis la tequillaaa et le whiskyyyy!_

L'appart' était silencieux, pas de Sexy-Cullen à l'horizon, parfait. Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain, sur la pointe des pieds, mais c'était sans compter sur mon abruti de chien qui vint me sauter dessus et qui se mit à couiner.

-Non Diego... Je t'en supplie, te plaît mon Diego... Tais-toi, j't'en prie, chut, chut... Lui chuchotai-je, le doigt devant la bouche.

Mais rien eut raison de son excitation, ce chien était définitivement débile. Pour parfaire le tout, il se mit à aboyer et à japper. Parfait pour une entrée en catimini! Si le Hot-British dormait toujours, ou s'il se faisait une petite sieste, il avait eu droit à un réveil en fanfare. _Tu vires mesquine, chérie._

Je me relevai, sa grosse tête contre mon ventre. J'eus beau lui faire mon regard de tueur, cela ne l'empêcha foutrement pas de se coller à moi et de me baver dessus. _Diego tu sors! _

-Allez laisse-moi, maintenant... Rooo! Je reviens, je vais juste sous la douche...

Mais il se la jouait pot de glue, serait-il possible que je lui ai manqué? Il n'y avait guère que lui qui avait dû s'apercevoir de mon absence.

_Wanted_, Jessie James.

Je pestais contre lui et réussit finalement à l'enjamber pour aller dans la salle de bain.

A peine avais-je ouvert la porte que je fus aveuglée par un nuage de vapeur qui se dissipa en un quart de seconde. Je crus l'espace d'un instant que c'était le brouillard alcoolique qui s'était échappé de mon cerveau, mais je rêvais, ou plutôt j'hallucinais.

Je restai bouche bée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à ma contemplation, hoquetai même de surprise. Je gardai la main sur la poignée histoire de me raccrocher à quelque chose, bien consciente qu'il me fallait garder mon équilibre. _Manquerait plus que tu t'étales comme une merde! _Je devais avoir l'air complètement ridicule plantée là, sur le seuil de la porte. Je détaillai le corps presque nu de mon putain de coloc' diablement sexy et m'arrêtai sur les muscles de ses épaulee tendus et bougeant au rythme qu'il imprimait à sa brosse à dents. _Putain comment tu peux avoir envie d'être à la place de cette putain de brosse à dents? _Son autre main agrippait fermement le rebord du lavabo._ Aahhh... _Des goutes d'eau parsemaient son dos et j'eus l'envie indécente de les effacer avec ma langue. Je déglutis difficilement, laissant mon regard dériver vers ses fesses cachées par une mini serviette.

Incapable de me retenir, je passai ma langue sur mes lèvres qui auraient terriblement voulu parcourir sa peau avec gourmandise. Je remontai doucement vers le haut de son corps et rencontrai son regard dans le miroir. On se jaugea quelques instants, secondes absolument délicieuses, avant qu'il ne se retourne doucement vers moi, cette saloperie de brosse à dents toujours dans sa bouche, du dentifrice moussait aux coins de ses lèvres_. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu trouverais ça sexy, merde c'est du dentifrice! T'es trop bizarre comme fille, je crois que je vais demander ma mutation dans l'esprit de quelqu'un de normal. _

Mon Dieu, ce mec était un appel au viol, purement et simplement. Comment avais-je pu croire résister à l'envie que j'avais de lui. Rien que le voir comme ça, la peau moite, seulement caché par une serviette, les cheveux humides et les yeux brillants, contentait une infime partie de mon esprit lubrique et mon appétit s'en trouvait ravivé.

L'atmosphère était pesante, chargée de vapeur et de tension. Je savais que tout cela commençait à devenir gênant, mais il n'y avait que cette putain de brosse à dents de merde qui me retenait de lui sauter dessus, quoique...

Je finis par réussir au bout de ce qui me semblait avoir été une éternité, à détacher mes yeux de son corps. Je me passai la main sur mon visage pour finir de la perdre dans mes cheveux pour les secouer. Mes joues étaient brulantes signe que j'étais plus que troublée, parce que c'était lui, ce putain d'homme sexy en diable à moitié à poil devant moi. Je commençais à rebrousser chemin, esquissant un mouvement de recul.

-J'ai fini dans deux minutes.

Sa voix me donna la chaire de poule. Je hochai faiblement la tête pour qu'il sache que j'avais entendu. _Apparemment il ne veut pas que tu lui sautes dessus! _Ta gueule la petite voix! Je refermai la porte et appuyai mon front contre pour souffler un bon coup. Elle me ferait fantasmer à chaque fois que je l'ouvrirais maintenant.

Je me tannais dans le canapé et m'en grillais une en attendant comme il le disait si bien de sa voix trop hot 'il aurait fini dans deux minutes'. _Mmmm... _Je décidai de me rogner le peu d'ongles qu'il me restait pour faire passer le temps et ma frustration. Puis j'entendis le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvrait, je jetai un œil dans le couloir et je m'étouffai dans ma fumée en voyant un petit cul nu rebondi entrer dans mon champ de vision. Je toussai, la gorge ruinée, mais restai scotchée jusqu'à ce que la porte de sa chambre ne se referme sur le plus kiffant des boules, numéro 1 des plus beaux culs de l'univers. Mister Sexy-Cul-len... Mes dents grincèrent de protestation tant j'étais frustrée d'être ainsi privée de cette inopinée vision enchanteresse.

Je filai sous la douche pour refroidir la mini-moi qui s'affolait dans ma culotte. Mais mon fantasme me rejoignit sous l'eau et je ne pus m'empêcher de faire des choses inavouables. _En disant ça on a tous saisit ma vieille! Obsédée!_

Sortie de la douche, je séchai vigoureusement ma peau rougie pas la chaleur de l'eau, puis j'enroulai ma serviette autour de moi et entamai le démêlage de mes cheveux, véritable moment de torture qui finirait de me faire dessaouler. Puis je fis rugir le sèche-cheveux, qui me colla une migraine sans précédent. Je me penchais en avant pour me sécher la tignasse. La tête en bas je vis deux pieds devant la porte, je me relevai illico et rencontrai le visage hilare d'Edward.

-Faut pas se gêner! hurlai-je honteuse d'avoir été surprise dans une telle position.

-Tu vas quand même pas être la seule à te rincer l'œil! Railla-t-il.

-Je me rinçais pas l'œil!

-Ok! lâcha-t-il septique, ses sourcils relevés dans une moue dubitative.

-Sors d'ici Cullen!

-Mais quelle râleuse! Moi je t'ai laissée me mater-

-Je ne te matais pas!

-C'est très vilain de mentir Bébé Swan...

Je lui jetai ma brosse à cheveux, mais le ratai d'un bon mètre.

-Magnifique lancer!

Il se mit à m'applaudir, et là ce fut la goute d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, je le poussai un peu rudement pour le faire sortir mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. _Quelle force de mouche!_

-Oh oui... Enerve-toi chérie... J'adore!

Je grognai comme une débile enragée, il avait ce foutu don de me titiller là où il ne faut pas! Et n'y vois aucun sous-entendu toi là-haut! _Mais j'ai rien dit du tout moi! _

J'allai finalement me réfugier dans ma chambre pour m'étaler sur mon lit. Au bout de dix minutes, je dus me résoudre à m'habiller et rejoindre Angela pour tout préparer pour le concert de ce soir. Il était presque 16h merde, mais qu'est-ce que j'avais branlé dans cette putain de salle de bain? Euh... Oubliez ce que je viens d'écrire...

On venait de toquer à la porte, j'attrapai un coussin en vitesse, au cas où ce soit Edward qui revenait à la charge, et hurlai à la personne derrière la porte d'entrer.

Angie se tenait devant moi la mine circonspecte.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel!

-Bah rien je sors de la douche...

-Ca fait plus d'une heure que t'es montée, je me suis tapée les frigos toute seule et maintenant je sue comme une vache!

-Désolée...

-Je peux t'emprunter ta salle de bain?

-Fais comme chez toi... Lâchai-je en me tournant vers mon armoire.

-Et un truc à me mettre sur le cul aussi?

-Tout ce que tu veux, mais s'il te plaît ne parle pas si fort. Et enferme-toi dans la salle de bain.

-Pourquoi?

-Euh... pour rien, oublie ça...

J'ouvris les portes de l'armoire en grand pour me trouver une tenue pour ce soir. Mon regard fut tout de suite attiré par une housse grise sur laquelle pendait un petit bout de papier.

"Cadeau de Noël en avance, pour faire baver qui tu sais, et qui tu crois que je ne sais pas! Lily."

Je souris à la lecture du petit mot. Ah... Lily, elle n'existerait pas qu'il faudrait l'inventer, le tact et la diplomatie incarnés. Je fis descendre la fermeture Eclair et découvris avec joie une fantastique petite robe grise en mousseline. Le haut avait un large décolleté carré, style empire si je ne m'abuse, un ruban de satin de la même couleur serré sous la poitrine, histoire de mettre ce que je n'avais pas en valeur. Je reconnaissais bien là la patte de Lily. Je l'enfilai après avoir passé des sous-vêtements. C'est au moment précis où je luttais avec la fermeture dans le dos qu'Angie refit son apparition. Ma sauveuse.

Toutes deux pomponnées, habillées et coiffées, on sortit enfin de ma chambre pour aller fumer une bonne grosse clope avant de descendre ouvrir le bar. Edward était sur une chaise de la cuisine, avec visiblement la même idée que nous. La clope au bec, il grattait les cordes de sa guitare, en bref un vrai top, ce qu'il était sexy dans son jean troué et sa chemise à carreaux. Ca devrait être interdit d'être aussi foutrement canon, un plaisir pour les yeux, un crime pour ma petite culotte! Je sautai sur le comptoir juste en face de lui, avec l'envie de jouer un peu avec ses hormones à lui aussi. _Owé il y a quand même pas que nous qui allions passer pour des __perverses mateuses acharnées et dégoulinantes__d'envies salaces_. Avec une habilitée que je ne me connaissais pas, je vissais mon cul sur mon perchoir et croisai les jambes pour attirer son regard, ce qui ne manqua pas. J'agitai ma queue de cheval en bonne provocatrice et le vis plisser les yeux, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres. _Petite allumeuse! _Mais j'ai bien le droit de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce quand même. Avec un plaisir non feint, je soutins son regard et me la jouai à la Basic Instinct, décroisant les jambes de nouveau, en lui offrant une vue imprenable sur ma petite culotte. Cette fois-ci ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise, enfin j'espérai qu'il n'ait pas vu une touffe de poils dépasser, ce serait trop la honte! _La honte! Tu rigoles! T'as plus qu'à te jeter par la fenêtre si c'est le cas!_ Je rougis violement à cette pensée alors que monsieur s'étouffait avec sa fumée, crachant ses poumons dans une violente quinte de toux.

Angie passa derrière le bellâtre pour lui taper dans le dos, tout en me regardant, un maxi cheese collé sur sa bouille.

-T'as avalé de travers Eddy?

_Consider This_, Anna Nalick.

Après avoir installé les tables avec Angie, on s'octroya une petite pause, côte à côte, le dos contre le bar, une bière à la main pour se remettre l'estomac d'aplomb. _On combat le mal par le mal, paroles d'alcoolique!_

-Qui joue ce soir? me demanda-t-elle, alors que nous n'avions pas parlé depuis un petit moment.

-Les Red Daniel's.

-J'espère que tu plaisantes! S'étouffa-t-elle dans sa gorgée de bière.

-Non...

-Pourvu que James se tienne à carreaux cette fois.

-Je l'ai prévenu, au moindre problème il tâte de ma batte et j'appelle les flics pour ramasser les morceaux.

-Très drôle! Bell's vraiment je te comprends pas, tu le laisses revenir après la merde qu'il a foutue la dernière fois. Emmett n'est même pas là!

-C'est bien pour ça!

-Ce mec est mauvais Bee, vraiment je le sens pas, il me pue même carrément au nez.

-Mais sa musique plaît Angie.

-Il y a des centaines de groupes à New York...

-A chaque fois qu'il joue ici, le bar est plein à craquer, la caisse aussi est bien pleine. Il ramène du monde, c'est pour ça que je lui laisse une deuxième chance...  
-Oué, mais je persiste à dire que tu devrais rester loin de ce type, il est pas clair et après ce qu'il s'est passé...

-Il ne me fait pas peur. Ris-je.

-C'est bien ça le problème, on dirait que tu n'as peur de rien ni personne! Sauf peut-être de lui...

Elle me désigna Edward d'un mouvement de tête alors qu'il descendait les escaliers avec Diego.

-Je n'ai pas peur de lui non plus figure-toi!

-Non t'as peur de toi, et de ce que tu pourrais le laisser te faire... Aïe!

Je venais de lui mettre un bon coup de coude dans les côtes pour la faire taire, et souriais l'air de rien à mon canon de coloc' qui passait devant nous.

-Je sors le chien.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il se dirigea vers la double porte. Je tournai la tête pour le suivre des yeux, enfin lui et son prodigieux petit cul bien ferme, et cette garce d'Angela faisait la même.

-Remarque je te comprends, qu'est-ce qu'il est hot!

-La ferme la nympho! crachai-je sans pour autant le quitter des yeux.

-Parce que regarder est interdit aussi! Tu pourrais partager tu t'en sers pas!

_-Allo?_

_-Belli-Bello c'est ton dieu qui te parle!_

_-Bonjour à toi aussi Emmett..._

_-Comment que c'est sœurette? Quoi de neuf à New York?_

_-Rien de spécial Em', la routine. J'ai un concert ce soir, les musiciens s'installent là, j'espère que ce sera une bonne soirée..._

_-Qui joue?_

_-Tu connais pas, des nouveaux, _éludai-je.

_-Ed' est là?_

_-Oui juste en face de moi._

_-Toujours ventousé à toi celui-là! Tu me le passes te plaît!_

_-Attends il remet son pantalon je te le file tout de suite... t'en as un peu là chéri. _

J'entendais le frangin souffler à l'autre bout du fil et dire à Rose qui devait être avec lui 'tu vois je te l'avais dit qu'ils seraient ensemble... Remonter son froc j't'en foutrais moi'. Sur ce je passai le tel à Edward qui était vraiment en face de moi en train de siroter sa bière, riant de mon échange avec Emmett.

-Pour toi...

-_Hey mec! Comment ça va? La sœur de Rosalie est toujours aussi canon?_

_-... gueule Ed... MA sœur... je vais ... broyer tes... ta mère ne ..._

Edward écarta le combiné de son oreille, Em' brayait toujours à l'autre bout du fil si bien que je pus entendre quelques bribes de ce qu'il hurlait à Edward.

-_Oui... C'est bon... Mais t'inquiète pas... Je te promets de lui faire prendre son pied! OK! Je plaisante Em'! L'humour tu connais... Owé... Owé putain... Je te la repasse... OUI! SALUT!..._

-Qu'est-ce qu'il est pète couilles!

-A qui le dis-tu!_... Oui Emmy!_

_-Bee vire-moi ce trou du cul de ton bar!_

_-Qui?_

_-Edward bordel!_

_-Emmy t'es chiant là... J'ai du boulot, si tu as un truc à me dire fais-le et passe-moi Rose._

_-Bien sûr que je voulais te dire un truc et un gros même!_

_-Passe-moi Rose._

_-NON! De toute façon elle voudrait savoir la même chose que moi, elle a gaffé tu sais!_

_-Gaffé ? Sois plus explicite._

_-Il paraît que vous avez recommencé votre petit jeu Ed et toi, alors notre question c'est Est-ce que oui ou non vous avez repris votre petit jeu?_

_-Emmy tu me saoules vraiment..._

_-C'est simple 'oui' ou 'non'?_

_-Ca dépend de ce que Rose t'a dit..._

_-Bell's on va pas y passer dix ans._

_-Oui, t'es content? J'ai plus 15 ans Emmy il faut que tu arrêtes ça d'accord!_

_-Ecoute-moi Bell's... Je... je voudrais juste que tu prennes soin de toi, puisque je ne peux pas être là pour ça. Fais ce qui est bon pour toi... Enfin non, pas ça... enfin tu vois... Fais les bons choix. Lui il a jamais su te résister, je pourrais lui péter les deux genoux que ça n'y changerait rien... Bell's tu me promets..._

_-Emmett écoute on est des adultes consentants, majeurs, vaccinés et tout le toutime, mais rassure-toi il ne se passera rien. T'as fini ton caca maintenant? Je peux parler à Rosalie?_

_-Euh... En fait ça va pas être possible, elle vient de partir bouder il y a à peu près 1 seconde... Je lui dis de te rappeler d'ac?_

_-Fais donc ça... Bye Emmett..._

_-Bye ma Bella._

Je claquai un peu fort le téléphone sur le comptoir et soufflai un bon coup. Puis je souris bêtement, Em' ne changerait jamais, un vrai casse burettes. Mais au moins maintenant j'étais fixée, Emmett me renierait s'il se passait quelque chose entre nous, encore, et puis dans le fond il avait peut-être raison d'avoir peur pour moi, Dieu sait jusqu'où j'aurais été prête à aller pour les beaux yeux d'Edward. Si je laissais renaître cette passion au fond de moi, je lui laisserais également la possibilité de me détruire. Et même si je me sentais spoliée et écorchée vive loin de lui, si je le laissais m'atteindre je prenais le risque d'en ressortir saignée à blanc. Si je le laissais me revenir, il ne pourrait que me fuir à nouveau. A quoi bon se reconstruire quand on est adepte du pire. Où est l'avenir à laisser notre âme brûler dans le feu de la passion.

Pas de demi-mesure, comme Edward le disait souvent. Nous ne pouvions pas nous tenir éloignés l'un de l'autre à moins de mettre un océan entre nous. Il n'était pas mon ami, pas mon amour non plus, je n'avais pas d'avenir avec lui, mais maintenant qu'il était là je pouvais me rendre compte que je n'en avais pas plus sans lui. Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'indiquer la sortie de secours! Un pas en avant et deux en arrière, retour à la case départ. Ça aurait pu être une bonne nouvelle si la vie était une partie de Monopoly, 'vous recevez 20,000$'.

_Driven Under_, Seether.

James et son groupe étaient sur scène pour leur dernière chanson. Le Etienne's était bondé malgré l'heure tardive, ce qui était bon pour les affaires. Je savais que j'avais pris la bonne décision en autorisant James à revenir jouer, parce que même si ce mec était un connard fini, sur scène, il avait vraiment beaucoup de succès. Sa musique plaisait beaucoup et à moi aussi je devais bien l'avouer.

J'étais soulagée. La soirée allait toucher à sa fin, j'étais littéralement sur les rotules et mon stress commençait seulement à se dissiper.

La dernière fois que les Red Daniel's étaient venus jouer, ça c'était fini en bagarre générale à cause de James, d'où mon appréhension. Il m'avait fait des avances toute la soirée, et encore je suis gentille. En réalité il s'était foutrement jeté sur moi. Je l'avais repoussé relativement poliment une bonne partie de la soirée. Ni Jack, ni Emmett n'étaient là pour l'en dissuader alors ce con revenait à la charge, nullement démonté par mes injonctions à aller se faire mettre. Du coup quand il avait osé se coller contre moi et me peloter les seins, je lui avais décroché une droite magistrale, gagnant une belle entorse. Sous l'impulsion de mon coup, il avait bousculé Paul, un habitué qui forçait toujours un peu trop sur la boisson, celui-ci avait répliqué en poussant James à son tour, ils en étaient vite arrivés aux mains, pendant que moi je ramassais mes phalanges. Laurent, Demetri et Félix, les autres membres du groupe, s'étaient joints à la baston pour défendre leur chanteur de mes deux et ce fut l'effet boule de neige.

Je ne gérais absolument plus rien depuis que le premier coup était parti et pire, c'était moi qui l'avais donné.

Les flics avaient rappliqué et je dus mettre tout le monde dehors. J'avais reçu l'ordre d'embaucher un vigile pour éviter à l'avenir ce genre de 'débordements', sinon je risquais la fermeture. Non-contents de m'avoir collé une sacrée frousse avec leurs histoires de sécurité, ces enfoirés de chtars m'avaient collé un prune pour trouble à l'ordre publique. L'addition avait été foutrement salée en comptant la table, les trois chaises et le nombre impressionnant de verres brisés à racheter. Du coup je n'avais toujours pas posté de vigile à l'entrée, en général Emmett était toujours là pour dissuader les éventuels fouteurs de merde.

Je débarrassais les tables alors que James remerciait son public. _OUFF... allez les mecs remballez et cassez-vous! _Mais je pouvais toujours me tâter d'espérer qu'ils se contenteraient de ranger leur matos et de foutre le camp. _Oui vraiment tu rêves ma pauvre fille, jamais sans un dernier verre, tu le sais bien! _

Je posai mon plateau sur le comptoir et me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour le poser derrière à côté du bassin où les verres feraient trempette. Je fis un clin d'œil à Joanna qui soupirait de ne jamais voir la pile de vaisselles désemplir.

Je sursautai en sentant une main se poser sur ma hanche et je fis volteface, heureusement pour me retrouver devant Victoria, ma compère de chasse à l'homme, vous vous souvenez? Je poussai un soupir de soulagement alors qu'elle embrassait ma joue.

-Je m'en vais ma belle, je suis naze. Tu m'excuses?

-Bien sûr allez sauve-toi! ris-je. Seule ou accompagnée?

-Je serais bien rentrée dans les bras de ton chanteur, mais il n'a d'yeux que pour toi ce canon, veinarde!

-Je te le laisse sans rechigner, aucun problème!

-C'est vrai que tu as aussi le beau Edward! Quelle garce tu es, tu pourrais m'en laisser un peu quand même!

-Une bonne nuit de sommeil te fera du bien.

Je lui fis un clin d'œil complice et elle fit mine de réfléchir.

-Un orgasme serait le bien venu aussi!

-Je suis vraiment entourée d'obsédées! Allez rentre bien ma poulette...

-Merci, bonne fin de soirée...

Je lui fis signe de la main, avant de retourner à mes verres, non sans avoir jeté un regard sur scène où Laurent, Félix et Demetri commençaient à remballer, pas de traces de James. Mais je ne m'en souciai pas plus que ça, j'avais encore plusieurs tables à débarrasser pour pouvoir libérer Joanna avant 3h. Je finirais ensuite avec Angela. Je remplissais mon plateau tout en disant au revoir aux quelques clients qui partaient et retournai au comptoir.

-Contente de ta soirée?

Je me raidis instinctivement en reconnaissant la voix de James. Je passai les verres à Angie qui était tout de suite venue vers moi, je ne levai même pas les yeux vers lui.

-Oui plutôt, vous avez assuré.

-Merci, je suis content que ça t'ait plu.

-C'est pour ça que je vous ai repris, James, c'était une des conditions...

Je l'entendis ricaner et faire tinter les glaçons dans son verre. Je jetai un regard accusateur à Angie qui haussa les épaules. On avait convenu de ne pas lui servir d'alcool, mais je compris que ce n'était pas elle, Joanna peut-être. Je croisai les doigts mentalement pour qu'il ne soit pas trop imbibé, et j'espérais qu'il ne reprenne pas son plan drague foireux du mois dernier.

-Je t'offre un verre?

-Non merci James, j'ai du boulot.

-Je vois, j'ai même pas le droit d'être sympa...

Je soufflai à sa remarque. Je savais qu'il commençait à me chercher et je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur.

-Je suis sûre que tu peux te trouver une autre nana à qui payer un verre.

-Malheureusement vois-tu, tu es la seule avec qui j'aimerais boire ce soir.

-S'il te plaît James, laisse-moi bosser.

Il posa sa main sur mon avant bras. Son geste n'avait rien d'agressif, mais il m'exaspéra au plus haut point. Je récupérai mon plateau de l'autre main, bien décidée à retourner vers mes tables.

-Tu es vraiment craquante dans cette robe...

-James- l'avertit Angela.

-Ca va ma belle, je gère. J'ai du boulot alors sois mignon et lâche-moi maintenant. Tentai-je, faussement diplomate.

-J'adore quand tu me résistes. C'est de ta faute, tu me mets au défit de te faire changer d'avis... Me susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Je compris instinctivement qu'il était très loin d'en être à son premier verre et qu'il serait plus difficile de s'en défaire.

-Je ne vais pas me répéter James, lâche-moi!

Je tirai sur mon bras pour me dégager mais il resserra sa prise, sa poigne commençait à me brûler la peau, de même que la crainte s'immisçait en moi.

-Tu me fais mal.

-Bella, Bella, Bella, as-tu vraiment conscience de l'effet que tu me fais ?

-Figure-toi que je m'en branle, crachai-je.

Il tira alors fort sur mon bras pour m'attirer contre lui, la panique maintenant me gagnait alors qu'il passait son autre bras dans le bas de mon dos. Il pressa son bassin contre mon ventre.

-J'ai un truc bien dur à branler chérie!

Voir son sourire pervers me serra l'estomac. Du coin de l'œil je vis Angie sortir de derrière le bar pour aller dehors. Je tentai de m'éloigner de lui mais sa prise était trop forte pour moi. Mais pourquoi n'avais-je pas écouté ces putain de flics et engager un vigile!

-Lâche-moi tout de suite! Sifflai-je entre mes dents avec toute la haine que je lui portais.

-Et si je dis non...

-Je te jure que tu vas courir derrière tes couilles mec!

-Mais c'est qu'elle mordrait! J'adore ça...

Il posa un regard carnassier sur moi et le haut de mon corps, ce qui finit de me dégoûter totalement. Ce type avait un vrai problème, un sale porc! Je tournai la tête en le voyant plonger son visage vers le mien. C'est alors que je me sentis tirer en arrière.

-Elle t'a demandé de la lâcher connard!

Je me tournai vers mon sauveur. Edward se tenait à côté de moi, tendu comme un arc. Pourtant sa voix semblait calme et froide. Son visage était dur et il fronçait les sourcils. Il posa son regard sur moi, une seconde à peine, pourtant je réussis à m'accrocher à ses yeux comme à une bouée. Je lui demandais silencieusement de me sortir de ce merdier. James ne réagit pas à la menace, rit grassement et me reprit contre lui. Quelle plaie, j'avais l'impression d'être une putain de boule dans un flipper! Baladée de gauche à droite...

-Tu permets, je parle à la dame, alors va jouer ailleurs!

-Ok, mais tu vas venir jouer avec moi, mec! Gronda Edward.

Je savais qu'il était énervé, et je devais reconnaître qu'il était foutrement sexy en colère, encore plus qu'en serviette, il transpirait la virilité! En d'autres circonstances, j'en aurais mouillé ma petite culotte. _Menteuse c'est déjà fait!_

_Stockholm Syndrome, _Muse.

Sans que je n'aie le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, je me retrouvai derrière Edward qui tenait James par le colback. Ils se menacèrent du regard quelques secondes avant de commencer à se hurler dessus. Moi sans attendre mon reste, je me faufilai derrière le comptoir pour récupérer la batte qu'Emmett m'avait offerte, 'En cas d'urgence', et là s'en était une. J'étais sûre d'être plus convaincante avec elle. _Vas-y Bee pète-lui les genoux! _Mais avant que je n'aie le temps de revenir vers eux, Edward repoussa violemment James qui chancela un peu avant de se remettre sur ses cannes et de replacer sa chemise. Il dardait un regard mauvais sur mon Super-Sexy-Coloc' en riant jaune. Ce mec avait l'air fou.

-Dégage d'ici! Lui hurlai-je.

Edward tourna son regard vers moi et ce moment de déconcentration fut celui que choisit James pour se jeter sur lui. Je vis son poing se fracasser sur le visage d'Edward. Je m'élançai vers eux, le sang battant dans mes tempes, alors que tout devant moi devenait rouge. _Bella est vénère planquez-vous! _Je détestais les bagarres, en plus dans mon bar. Cette peur prodigieusement insupportable me vrillait les boyaux à ce moment-là. Je détestais cette peur qui faisait courir l'adrénaline dans mes veines. Je me savais capable de n'importe quoi. Quand je vis Laurent courir vers la mêlée, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. J'abatis ma batte sur la cuisse de James qui s'écroula comme une merde. _Top la béquille! 1 point pour la crevette/ O pour le sale con._ Je me postai devant lui et plaçai mon bout de bois contre sa tête. Il relava ses yeux vitreux vers moi, il me communiquait toute sa rage et je lui souris fière de moi. Je sentis Edward derrière moi, prêt à s'élancer de nouveau sur James, mais je le retins en posant ma main contre son torse gonflé de fureur. Ce contact m'envoya une décharge électrique qui se propagea partout en moi, mais je ne pus apprécier ce frisson intense, car j'entendis Laurent faire craquer ses jointures. Je me dirigeai vers lui qui avait été rejoint par Demetri et Félix. James se releva en soufflant fou de rage.

-Si un seul d'entre vous bouge, je lui défonce la gueule, compris!

Je les fusillai du regard, Demetri fit un pas vers moi mais Laurent le retient. Je repris ma batte à deux mains et la plaçai derrière mon épaule, prête à les frapper de toutes mes forces.

-Foutez le camp de chez moi! MAINTENANT!

Le grand black et le blond se tournèrent vers James qui se tenait non loin de là les poings serrés.

-James... On s'en va. Tonna Laurent.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les portes, je me sentis obligée d'en remettre une couche, grave erreur.

-Et je ne veux plus jamais vous voir ici!

James se tourna vers moi, plantant son regard dans le mien, avec toute la véhémence possible, puis il cracha par terre.

-J'encule ta mère sale pute!

Une colère incommensurable envahit soudain ma poitrine, jusqu'à m'en faire trembler. Il pouvait bien m'insulter de tous les noms ce sale bâtard de merde, mais toucher à Renée c'était signer son arrêt de mort. Sans réfléchir je m'élançai vers lui aveuglée par la fureur qui noyait mon cerveau. Mais quelqu'un passa son bras autour de ma taille pour me retenir. Je décollai du sol en hurlant, me débattant comme une cinglée.

-Putain lâche-moi! Tu vas morfler sale chien! Je vais te faire bouffer la merde qui sort de ta bouche! **Lâche-moi**!

Je battais des jambes et me tortillais pour me défaire de la prise du bras autour de moi, qui me serrait si fort que j'en étouffais.

-Bella... Calme-toi putain!... Arrête! Tentait de me calmer Edward en me retournant pour plus que je ne voie ce connard. Sa voix était dure mais il ne me criait pas dessus, c'était déjà ça. J'étais toujours dos à lui et je pouvais le sentir respirer fort à s'en faire péter les côtes alors que la pression qu'il mettait broyait les miennes.

-TOUT LE MONDE DEHORS! Vous m'entendez! BARREZ-VOUS!

Croiser tous ces regards curieux et affolés sur moi ne faisait qu'accroître ma colère, je me brûlai les poumons à hurler sur eux.

-**DEHORS!**

Angie s'approcha de moi les mains en avant.

-Bee ça suffit! Tout le monde va partir... Calme-toi... Calme-toi...

Edward me reposa sur le sol et relâcha doucement la pression qu'il imprimait sur mon ventre. Je toussai pour me défaire de la nausée qui m'avait assaillie. _Putain il a failli te faire dégueuler tes intestins! _Je sentais son souffle saccadé et chaud sur la peau glacée de mon épaule, ce contraste me fit trembler. J'expirai tout l'air qui brûlait mes poumons et essayai de reprendre le contrôle de mon corps. Je me sentis tomber mais son bras toujours contre mon ventre me retint. En une seconde je passai du froid au chaud et tremblai toujours comme une feuille. La rage me fuyait à présent et me laissait vidée. Je dégageai la main d'Edward qui était restée sur mon ventre pour ne pas laisser sa chaleur m'envahir. Je me tournai lentement vers lui, avec la crainte ridicule qu'il me fasse la morale. Quand je relevai les yeux vers son visage, je vis du sang.

-Putain, mais tu pisses le sang Edward!

-C'est rien...

-Viens avec moi... Angie, tu voudrais bien fermer, fais-les juste sortir...

J'embrassai la joue de ma serveuse chérie, comme pour m'excuser, puis j'attrapai la main d'Edward et l'entraînai vers l'escalier. Je montai les marches à toute vitesse et me précipitai dans la salle de bain, serrant plus que de raison la main du bellâtre, tellement d'ailleurs que mes jointures en étaient douloureuses. Je relâchai enfin sa main et le poussai vers la baignoire sans ménagement et il s'y assit sans broncher.

Je me penchai vers son arcade qui saignait. Je serrai les dents à la vue du sang qui s'échappait de la plaie ouverte et respirai le moins possible pour ne pas tomber dans les vapes. Il essaya de se relever et de me repousser.

-Laisse-moi faire, tu vas tourner de l'œil.

-De la merde Cullen! T'as plutôt pas intérêt à bouger!

Je me tournai vers l'armoire à pharmacie et en sortis des compresses et du désinfectant. J'imbibai plusieurs petits carrés de tissus, puis approchai mes mains tremblantes de son beau visage.

-Ca va piquer. Le prévins-je.

Il ferma les yeux et grimaça légèrement quand je passai la compresse sur les bords de la plaie. Puis j'y posai une sèche pour empêcher le sang de couler de nouveau, avant de nettoyer avec délicatesse les trainées rouges sur sa joue. Je me retournai vers l'armoire pour prendre des strips, puis en collai deux pour fermer la plaie du mieux possible. Pendant tout le temps que ça avait duré, j'avais pu l'observer aisément sans rencontrer le vert inquisiteur de ses yeux, et une fois fini je sus que je devais me détacher de lui, mais j'en étais juste incapable. Le voir là, le visage tendu vers moi, coincée debout entre ses genoux. Je laissai mes doigts dériver de son front vers sa tempe, puis sur sa joue et sa mâchoire, sa barbe de quelques jours piquait ma peau en une délicieuse sensation. Puis sans que je ne comprenne vraiment, un mot franchit la barrière de mes lèvres, '_pourquoi'. _Je le vis cligner légèrement des yeux, sûrement pour s'habituer à la lumière vive des spots. Je plongeai allégrement dans ses yeux, bien consciente de n'avoir vu jusque-là quelque chose d'aussi beau.

-Parce qu'il n'avait pas le droit de s'en prendre à toi...

Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils, non pas que je fusse étonnée par sa réponse, mais seulement surprise de sentir ses mains chaudes se poser à l'arrière de mes cuisses. Puis il se redressa contre moi. Ses mains me brûlaient alors qu'elles remontaient jusqu'à mes hanches. Ce que je pouvais voir dans ses yeux me laissa sans voix, il semblait contrarié, même en colère. Qu'attendait-il de moi ? Que je lui dise merci ? _Peut-être que c'est ce que tu devrais faire idiote! _

-Merci, dit-il le premier, pourtant ses yeux eux ne le disaient pas.

-Merci à toi... Finis-je par lâcher comme s'il m'en coûtait alors que ce n'était pas vraiment le cas.

Je sentis ses doigts s'accrocher plus fort à mes hanches, comme s'il avait senti mon intention de me détacher de lui. Toujours perdue dans le gris-vert de ses yeux, je les vis changer de couleur comme si la tempête avait débarqué derrière ses yeux. En une seconde, je le vis s'abattre sur mon visage, ses lèvres s'écrasèrent violemment sur les miennes. Il m'embrassait avec ferveur, alors que moi je ne réagissais pas, interdite et subjuguée par ces sensations qu'il me faisait ressentir. Aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues, fermes et fiévreuses, mais néanmoins douces, elles disparurent ne laissant place qu'à une absence cruelle et insupportable. Il se détacha de moi en marmonnant un 'pardon' à peine audible.

_Thoughts of a dying_, Muse.

Je portai mes doigts à mes lèvres comme pour apaiser le feu qu'il y avait allumé, mais sans succès. Edward avait déjà esquissé le pas qui me séparait de lui, il partait encore. Poussée par une force que je ne me connaissais pas, je le rattrapai par l'épaule et le retournai vers moi. Je dardai un regard mauvais sur lui comme pour lui dire _oh non pas si vite mon salop, tu crois quand même pas que tu vas te barrer comme ça! _Comme il l'avait fait quelques secondes avant, je me jetai sur sa bouche et l'embrassai passionnément, comme une droguée, une addict à qui il fallait sa dose. Je collai mon corps contre le sien, dominée seulement par la force de mon désir et l'urgence que je ressentais à être contre lui. Ses baisers violents et fiévreux me faisaient me sentir importante, juste vivante à nouveau. Ses lèvres se collaient aux miennes pour mieux s'en détacher et revenir encore. Il me serrait fort contre lui, comme s'il avait peur que je ne m'échappe, et je lui rendais son étreinte alors que perfide et sourde la peur contractait mon ventre.

J'avais peur au moins autant que je voulais me perdre contre lui, peur qu'il ne s'en aille, peur qu'il ne me laisse. Même si je sentais la même urgence transpirer de son corps, je ne pouvais la faire taire. Partagée entre peur et désir, ma tête commençait à tourner, j'étais confuse et pourtant je pouvais dire avec certitude ne vouloir être ailleurs que dans ses bras. Chavirée par la dualité de mes sentiments, je me sentais partir et tendre vers ce désir intense qui me faisait vibrer. Je passai une main derrière son cou et commençai à le caresser. Pas doucement non, j'étais bien trop excitée pour ça, je le griffai au passage et emmêlai mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Je rapprochai encore mon corps du sien, mes seins serrés par le tissu de ma robe frottaient contre son torse, et je fis onduler mes hanches contre les siennes. Je me repaissais de cette sensation divine et chaude, de ce désir intense. Une chaleur presque douloureuse se faisait plus présente à chaque seconde dans le bas de mes reins.

Je m'écartai de sa bouche pour reprendre mon souffle, mais il ne semblait pas vouloir me lâcher. Ses lèvres chaudes revinrent aussitôt prendre possession des miennes. Il passa sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure, avide de cette sensation humide et brulante. Je lui accordai le droit d'entrer et Edward gémit de contentement. Les vibrations qui émanaient de lui se répercutèrent en moi, comme une vague dévastatrice. Si bien que j'émis moi aussi une plainte lascive de plaisir. Je m'accrochai plus ferment à sa nuque alors qu'une de ses mains vint se perdre dans mes cheveux. Il tira légèrement dessus pour me faire pencher la tête en arrière. Je m'inclinai et il pénétra ma bouche plus profondément, sa langue bataillant avec la mienne, brûlante et belliqueuse. J'accrochai mon autre main à son dos pour faire s'entrechoquer nos épaules en me redressant contre lui. Je sentis la dureté de son désir, érigé pour moi, s'écraser contre mon pubis.

Plus rien n'existait autour de moi, il n'y avait que lui partout, devant, contre et en moi. Mon cœur battait si fort que j'avais l'impression qu'il était énorme, que tout mon corps palpitait, soumis à son rythme chaotique et frénétique.

Je relevai ma jambe pour augmenter encore cette délicieuse friction entre nos deux corps et la main d'Edward vint sur l'instant pétrir la chaire tendre de ma cuisse pressée contre sa hanche. Un autre grognement s'échappa de sa poitrine, qui vint encore une fois se fracasser en moi. Je me sentais brûler, totalement envahie par ce désir incandescent, et j'en voulais plus, terriblement plus. Je lâchai la bouche divine d'Edward et celui-ci protesta insolemment. Je penchai la tête de côté pour atteindre la chaire de son cou dans laquelle je mordis pour y laisser ma marque avant de la lécher comme pour m'excuser de mon geste. Puis contre sa peau je susurrai son prénom, laissant s'échapper de ma bouche le son grave et tremblant de ma voix transformée par mon désir. J'eus à peine le temps de voir sa peau se parsemer de frissons qu'il me souleva sans la moindre difficulté en agrippant fermement mes fesses. Il me posa un peu brutalement sur la machine à laver, ses mains libres de nouveau parcouraient mon dos, puis mes cuisses, remontant le tissu de ma robe. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur ma peau dans une douce torture. Je soupirais de plaisir à sentir ses mains sur ma peau nue. N'y tenant plus, je revins à sa bouche, l'embrassant passionnément, chaque baiser entrecoupé de soupirs et de râles de plaisir. Ma respiration se faisait difficile tant je le désirais, je le voulais en moi, maintenant. J'entrepris alors de défaire les boutons de sa chemise mais ceux-ci me résistaient et dans la précipitation j'en fis sauter quelques uns.

-Tu es pressée, ma belle?... L'insolence de sa voix me contraria légèrement, je mordis sa lèvre pour lui faire perdre son sourire arrogant.

-T'as pas idée... susurrai-je contre sa bouche avant de nouveau de plonger en elle, allant sucer sa langue, tout en faisant glisser sa chemise le long de ses bras.

Cette fois ce fut moi qui me plaignis de perdre sa bouche alors qu'elle venait parsemer mon cou et ma gorge de baisers enflammés. Sous cette sensation délicieuse, je dus m'agripper à ses épaules avant de plonger la tête en arrière pour lui laisser plus de peau à conquérir. Ses mains exploratrices étaient retournées caresser mon dos où il trouva la fermeture de ma robe et la fit glisser lentement me provoquant une multitude de frissons au passage. Il dégagea mon épaule droite avant de venir lécher ma peau découverte. Je lâchai son dos presque à regret pour me libérer des manches de ma robe et découvrir ma poitrine. En une seconde, mon soutien-gorge ne fut qu'un lointain souvenir et je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir de contentement lorsque sa bouche vint couvrir un de mes tétons durcis par l'excitation, l'aspirant avec force alors que mon autre sein faisait l'objet des attentions de l'une de ses mains.

Je fis courir mes paumes sur son torse, traçant la ligne de ses pectoraux pour continuer vers ses abdominaux que je caressais du bout des doigts, descendant toujours plus bas jusqu'aux boutons de son jean. Je les défis en me redressant légèrement, je voulais le voir, voir ses yeux, voir ses pupilles dilatées par l'excitation. Sa bouche lâcha mon sein et sa main pris le relai, il pressait mes tétons entre son pouce et son index me faisant souffler de plaisir. Il remonta son visage vers moi, alors que je faisais glisser son jean et son boxer pour libérer son sexe fièrement dressé. Je plongeai dans son regard vert assombri par le désir, j'agrippai ses hanches et le plaquai vivement contre moi. Je le regardai droit dans les yeux en glissant ma main entre nos deux corps et attrapai sa queue, serrant mes doigts autour. Je le vis plisser les yeux et frémir sous mon geste, avant qu'il ne se rut de nouveau sur ma bouche au moment où j'entamai un lent mouvement de va et vient. Sous les assauts de sa langue, je me mis à imprimer le même rythme sur son membre, le faisant grogner de plaisir. Je souriais contre sa bouche,_ tu aimes ça hein Sexy-Cullen!_ Il mordit alors violemment ma lèvre me faisant esquisser une grimasse de douleur. Ses mains lâchèrent mes seins, l'une d'elle arrêta mon poignet et l'autre vint se poser sur ma gorge. Il éloigna son visage du mien de quelques centimètres et darda un regard brulant sur moi. Je vis son regard dériver vers ma poitrine qui tressautait sous ma respiration saccadée. Quand ses yeux revinrent se poser dans les miens, ils semblaient avoir changé imperceptiblement comme s'ils reflétaient encore davantage son désir, son envie de moi et si je n'avais pas déjà été brûlante, je me serais littéralement enflammée.

Il caressa mes lèvres avec son pouce alors que sa main était toujours sur ma gorge, puis ses yeux changèrent encore, mais je n'y vis plus que de la détermination. Sa paume quitta mon cou et vint se saisir de mon autre poignet, il poussa mes bras vers l'arrière jusqu'à ce que je m'agrippe au bord de la machine à laver. J'étais comme emprisonnée par mon propre corps, les bras serrés contre mes côtes, privée de pouvoir le caresser librement. Et Dieu sait que ça m'en coûtait foutrement trop de ne pas pouvoir le toucher! Il lâcha brusquement mes poignets pour enrouler ses avant-bras autour de mes cuisses et attira mon bassin plus au bord. Ses yeux ne lâchaient pas les miens et je me sentais presque euphorique de le voir prendre le contrôle et se lâcher, me montrer comme lui aussi il me voulait.

Il fit remonter ses mains le long de mes cuisses et ses yeux quittèrent les miens pour suivre ses mains, il remonta encore davantage le bas de ma robe pour découvrir mon shorty. D'un geste rapide et brusque, il me débarrassa de mon dernier sous-vêtement, j'avais à peine eu le temps de soulever les hanches. Je me mordis la lèvre d'appréhension, je n'attendais qu'une chose c'était qu'il me prenne sur le champ, je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre. Mais ses doigts vinrent les premiers caresser mes lèvres intimes.

Il rapprocha mon visage du sien en passant son bras dans le haut de mon dos. Je fus de nouveau happée par l'attraction de ses lèvres mais il me priva de sa bouche avant même que je n'aie le plaisir de retrouver sa langue. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux alors que je soufflai de mécontentement ce qui le fit sourire, mais il redevint sérieux en une seconde seulement et je sentis alors deux de ses doigts pénétrer en moi. Je hoQUEtai de surprise et de plaisir, mes yeux roulèrent sous l'effet prodigieux que cela provoqua en moi. Il se mit à pomper fort et vite en moi rendant ma respiration encore plus difficile qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Je me redressai soudain poussée par l'envie d'avoir en moi bien plus que ses doigts. J'entravai alors son geste en bloquant son poignet comme il l'avait fait avec moi.

J'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille et poussai mes hanches à la rencontre des siennes. Je pouvais sentir son gland contre mes plis, mais je voulais que ce soit lui qui entre en moi. Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux et approchai ma bouche de son oreille pour lui murmurer ce dont je m'étais crue jusque-là incapable._ Prends-moi... _Il fit glisser ses mains sur ma peau si vite que j'aurais eu du mal à les sentir si elles n'avaient pas laissé sur moi leurs marques brulantes, puis il prit mes hanches fermement avant de s'enfoncer en moi d'un mouvement lent mais puissant. Je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir de soulagement de l'avoir enfin en moi. Aux premiers va et vient, ma vue se brouilla et je chavirai. Je m'agrippai à lui de toutes mes forces alors qu'il poussait fort en moi, m'arrachant des cris de plaisir. Il buttait au fond de moi et à chaque fois la plénitude envahissait mon corps.

Chaque coup de rein me poussait un peu plus au bord du précipice. Je pouvais sentir des picotements courir sous ma peau, alors que j'étais comme engourdie par la chaleur qui ravageait mon bas ventre. Je quittai le creux de son épaule où j'avais trouvé refuge pour revenir à sa bouche si divinement bonne. Je l'embrassais comme il m'embrasait, étouffais mes gémissements dans sa bouche comme lui les siens, je tirai sur ses cheveux et lui, enfonçait davantage ses doigts dans mes hanches.

Mes seins frottaient contre son torse, nos hanches s'entrechoquaient, je le sentais tendu à l'extrême. Tous ses muscles semblaient comprimés sous l'effort, la même tension semblait ne pas vouloir quitter mon corps. Pourtant je sentais cette bulle caractéristique commencer à grossir dans mon ventre, prendre, coup après coup, plus de place en moi. J'avais l'impression d'être une bombe à retardement, c'était comme si le tictac résonnait en moi. Je me savais plus proche à chaque instant, à chaque mouvement de son corps que je m'approchais de l'explosion.

Sans vraiment que je ne m'y attende, Edward se mit à accélérer encore, s'imposant toujours plus fort en moi. Je réalisai seulement que c'était moi qui le suppliais d'aller plus fort et plus vite, encore et encore. Puis j'arrêtai de respirer soudain, le souffle coupé. Quand ma respiration revint, je me mis à haleter et mon antre se contracta violement sans que je ne puisse contrôler quoi que ce soit.

La bombe avait explosé, alors que je commençais à me sentir engourdie par la force intense qui me ravageait, je me sentais pulser autours de son membre tendu, et des vagues de plaisir me parcouraient sans cesse, me faisant trembler contre le corps trempé de mon amant. Je resserrai la prise de mes jambes autours de sa taille et le poussai plus encore au fond de moi, je voulais qu'il vienne en moi. Il souffla fort et je le sentis soudain se crisper et expirer tout l'air dans ses poumons. Il enlaça ses bras autour de moi et se mit à trembler lui aussi. Il buta encore au fond de moi avant de libérer la tension qui s'était accumulée en lui.

_Maybe tomorrow_, Stéréophonics (live from Dakota)

Sa bouche était toujours contre la mienne et ses bras m'enserraient contre lui. Je n'aurais voulu être ailleurs pour rien au monde et c'est la trouille au ventre que j'attendais qu'il rompe le contact. En tout cas, moi je resterais contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne m'en déloger. J'inspirai à fond son odeur comme pour m'imprégner un peu plus de lui et gravai au fond de ma mémoire la sensation divine de son corps contre le mien. Je l'embrassais craignant qu'il me demande d'arrêter.

La trouille au ventre, j'attendais que la sentence tombe...

_So maybe tomorrow, I'll find my way Alors peut-être que demain je trouverai mon chemin_

_So maybe tomorrow, I'll find my way... __Alors peut-être que demain je trouverai mon chemin..._

* * *

**_... J'ai perdue personne en route? ..._**

**_Bon m'intenant c'est à vous de bosser un peu! Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, et le lemon?_**

**_Aller les filles ont dites moi tout..._**

**_Comme toujours un grand merci à vous, revieweuses, anonymes... Et à ma Béta dont on salut le travail acharné! _**

**_Bonne semaine, prenez soin de vous surtout..._**

**_Marine_**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Hey!_**

**_Bonjours à toutes et bonne année surtout!_**

**_Rassurez vous je ne vous souhaiterais pas les traditionnels bonne santé, bonheur et fric, puisque se serait vraiment hypocrite. C'est vrai quoi; qui pense échapper la gastro? Le bonheur... Tout dépend de la définition qu'on en a après tout! Et le fric, sérieusement à moins de gagner à l'euromillions c'est plutot mal barré pour nous communs des mortels! _**

**_Non moi ce que je vous souhaite c'est du sexe, de l'alcool et du rock and roll! Des trucs cool quoi! Un partenaire qui vous fasse grimper aux rideaux, des cuites magistrales (bon veilliez quand même à ne pas finir aux urg frisant le coma éthylique!) et de la bonne musique pour les oreilles. _**

**_Mais aussi des nouvelles fictions appétissantes à dévorer sans modération!_**

**_Bon maintenant je suis sur que vous trépignez d'impatience derrière vos écrans... 'elle va pas nous lacher avec son speech à la con!__'_**

**_Alors juste le temps pour moi de m'excuser pour l'attente, mais j'ai bien peur de n'avoir pris trop de retard pour continuer à pouvoir vous offrir un chapitre par semaine, mais promis je vais essayer quand même de vous en publier un tout les quinze jours..._**

**_Sur ce, bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas..._**

**_Bisous_**

_

* * *

_

_1__8 Décembre 2009,_

_Beauty of the dark, _Mads Langer.

The beauty of the dark, is the beauty of you.

_La beauté du noir est la tienne_

I dream of dreaming dreams of you but nightmares always block the view.

_Je rêve des rêves rêvés de toi mais les cauchemars m'empêchent de les voir_

I can't sleep, no.

_Je ne peux pas dormir, non._

Bêtement je pensais qu'il se détournerait de moi comme il l'avait fait il y a sept ans. Je m'attendais à ressentir cette douleur intense m'envahir alors que doucement son corps se décollait du mien. J'attendais, fébrile, suspendue à ses lèvres chaudes qui m'embrassaient encore.

Bêtement j'attendais mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre... Tout ce que je savais de lui c'était cette douleur et cette souffrance qui avaient déchiré mon cœur et qui malgré tout ce temps le tenaient encore fermement, comme prisonnier de griffes prêtes à le faire saigner encore.

Pitoyablement, j'attendais qu'il me porte le coup de grâce, bien consciente que je ne pourrais me reconstruire une fois de plus s'il me laissait.

The beauty of silence, is the noise of no words.

_La beauté du silence, est le bruit des non-mots_

When everything I listen for is here when you walk in the door,

_Quand tout ce que j'écoute est là quand tu es à la porte_

tonight, yeah.

Ce soir, yeah.

Mais il n'en fit rien, il continuait à faire bouger ses lèvres contre les miennes. Petit à petit, je me laissai de nouveau engourdir par le plaisir qu'il me procurait, même si je savais que la chute n'en serait que plus rude. Je me laissai aller contre lui, appréciant la beauté du silence entre nous, le sursis que nous offrait les non-dits. Comme si l'ombre d'un souvenir m'entourait.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Edward posa de nouveau ses mains sur moi et se mit à caresser délicatement la peau nue de mon dos. Je savais que je ne résisterais pas plus longtemps, que je ne pouvais garder éternellement loin de moi l'espoir. Sans que je ne puisse rien y faire, il fit battre mon cœur un peu plus fort, juste un peu plus vite, juste encore un peu...

The beauty of the dark..._La beauté du noir..._

Encore ses caresses dans mon dos, encore ses baisers sur ma bouche. Je sentais les prémisses du désir s'insinuer de nouveau en moi, ces décharges électriques qui semblaient toutes conduire à mon bas-ventre. De tout mon être, je refusais de le voir partir. Alors je fis la seule chose qui pouvait encore le retenir : j'entourai sa nuque de mes mains. Le bout de mes doigts était froid ce qui le fit frissonner. Je me décollai de ses lèvres à regret et je jetai les dés. Je fixai mes yeux dans les siens et je pouvais y voir de l'excitation qui dilatait ses pupilles, mais aussi une certaine appréhension qui voilait le fond de ses yeux. Je remplis mes poumons d'air, prête à lui demander ce dont je ne me serais jamais crue capable. Il fallait que je sois tombée bien bas pour en arriver à le supplier, mais avant même qu'un murmure ne puisse franchir mes lèvres il y posa fermement sa main.

-Si tu me dis que c'était une erreur Bell's je...

Je détachai sa main pour l'embrasser puis je revins me perdre dans ses yeux. Comme une excuse, je lui souris faiblement avant de me rapprocher de ses lèvres ne supportant plus le regard interrogateur qu'il braquait sur moi. Je l'embrassai de nouveau et mis dans ce baiser toute la passion dont j'étais capable, tout l'amour que je ressentais pour lui.

Edward joua avec ma langue, la suçant, la caressant. Puis il serra ses mains sur mes hanches et me souleva pour me faire descendre de la machine à laver. Une fois sur mes pieds, ma robe glissa, jusqu'à tomber au sol dans un bruissement de tissus. Je me retrouvai nue comme un verre devant le bellâtre qui lui n'était pas vraiment dans une tenue plus classieuse que la mienne, avec son froc en bas du cul. _Nom-de-Dieu-de-bon-Dieu-de-bordel-de-merde! On a une fuite à la cave chérie! _Il était trop foutrement chaud bouillant pour que je garde les idées claires. Alors je lâchai la plus grosse bourde de tous les temps.

-Euh... Je devrais aller voir comment Angie s'en sort... Tu... Je reviens ok?

-Est-ce que t'es sérieuse là?

-Bah oui... Plutôt...

Il me fit son petit sourire en coin, trop irrésistiblement craquant et tout à coup je regrettai vraiment d'avoir prononcé ces quelques mots à la con. Pourquoi cette foutue trouille me rattrapait-elle toujours? Ne venais-je pas de lui demander même silencieusement de rester avec moi? _Me demande pas à moi je risquerais d'être méchante! _Sérieux? _Sérieux! Non mais est-ce que tu l'as seulement regardé? Ce mec est juste parfait! Merde Bell's avec un peu d'effort tu verrais aussi bien que moi qu'il n'a aucune envie de te voir partir! _

Ma tête ployait sous le poids de ma trouille inconditionnelle. Je me penchai pour ramasser ma robe, mais la main d'Edward glissa sur mon épaule et suivit son chemin jusqu'à mon menton pour me faire revenir à ses yeux. Son regard avait quelque chose d'étrange, comme s'il me demandait silencieusement de rester lui aussi. J'eus un pincement au cœur en me disant que quelque part, maintenant, il savait ce qu'il m'avait fait en me fuyant cette nuit là.

Je couvris ma poitrine et renfilai les manches de ma robe. Je ne pris pas la peine d'essayer de la fermer. Edward remonta son pantalon sans me quitter des yeux. Il avait l'air triste, ce qui me fit mal. Je m'approchai de lui pour lui dire pardon.

Alors c'est aussi facile de faire du mal?

Je caressai doucement sa joue avant de détourner le regard. Mais quand je voulus retirer ma main, il l'attrapa vivement pour la plaquer contre sa bouche. Puis il plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

-Reste avec moi... murmura-t-il alors qu'il se collait contre moi.

Peut-être était-ce la seule chose que je voulais entendre? Incapable de me soustraire à l'attraction de ses lèvres que j'avais goûtées un instant plus tôt, je plongeai de nouveau. Comment pourrait-on seulement croire résister à ce sourire made in Cullen? Comment seulement lui résister?

Ne trouvant aucune réponse à ces questions sans importance, je cédai à son étreinte et me collai davantage contre lui, puisque c'est là qu'il voulait que je sois, puisque c'est le seul endroit où je voulais vraiment être.

-Embrasse-moi...

_For you_, Angus and Julia Stone.

Comme si mon cœur s'ouvrait subitement, craquant sous l'assaut de ses battements anarchiques, je me sentais partir. Contre sa bouche, c'était comme si je touchais du bout du doigt une liberté nouvelle. Un poids quittait mes épaules, les rendant bien plus légères. Comme si la gravité n'avait plus aucune prise sur moi. Contre son corps c'était comme si je pouvais ne vivre que de ça, que de lui.

_Si je parle tout doucement _If I talk real slowly

_Si je fais de réels efforts _If I try real hard

_C'est pour te montrer ici _To make my point dear,

_Que tu as pris mon cœur _That you have my heart.

Je me laissai porter jusqu'à son lit sur lequel il s'assit. Plaquée contre son torse, je laissai mes mains vagabonder dans son dos.

_Si je parle tout doucement _If I talk real slowly

_Si je te prends la main _If I hold your hand

_Si tu observes de très près mon amour _If you look real closely my love

_Tu pourras comprendre _You might understand.

Comme un peu plus tôt, le tissu quittait le haut de nos corps, pour nous laisser apprécier le contact chaud et grisant du peau à peau.

_Ici je vais _Here I go

_Te dire ce que tu sais déjà _I'll tell you what you already know

_Ici je vais _Here I go

_Te dire ce que tu sais déjà _I'll tell you what you already know

Je le forçai à s'allonger sur le dos. Tout en caressant son torse, j'embrassai son cou descendant vers sa gorge. Je frémissais à chaque râle de plaisir qui s'échappait de sa bouche, ne pouvant m'empêcher de le trouver outrageusement sexy, ainsi abandonné à son plaisir, qui plus est que je lui procurais. Je le débarrassai de son pantalon en me relevant, me détachant à regret, puis je fis de même avec ma robe, avant de revenir m'agenouiller au-dessus de lui.

Rien à voir avec la précipitation et la voracité qui nous avaient animés dans la salle de bain. Là, chaque geste avait son importance, sa portée. Chaque caresse me faisait brûler, embrasait mon désir de même que le sien. Je pouvais le sentir dur entre mes cuisses, mais loin de moi l'idée de le laisser s'abandonner au soulagement que lui apporterait d'être serré à l'intérieur de moi. Au contraire, je continuai à couvrir sa peau de baisers fiévreux, imprimant entre lui et moi des frictions sensuelles en faisant onduler mon bassin. Je voulais qu'il brûle comme je brûlais, qu'il se consume comme je me consumais.

Poussée par un besoin impérieux, il emprisonna mes fesses dans ses mains et me souleva. Consentant à ne plus résister, j'attrapai son sexe et le fis entrer lentement en moi. Il tenta de prendre à chaque poussée l'ascendant sur moi. Je décollai donc ses mains de mes fesses pour les placer au-dessus de sa tête. J'écrasai ma poitrine contre la sienne pour le contraindre à me laisser faire. Aucun de nous deux ne fermait les yeux. Je voulais le voir, le voir aimer. Ainsi prisonnière dans son regard intense, je me sentais puissante.

J'accélérai le rythme et libérai ses mains pour me redresser. Suivant mon mouvement, il se releva contre moi, repoussant mes cheveux de ses mains avant de venir caresser mon dos, puis serrer ma taille de son bras. Il murmurait mon prénom entre chaque baiser, ce qui me faisait d'autant plus trembler.

C'était si intense que je me laissais petit à petit envahir par la chaleur du plaisir, laissant de nouveau cette bulle grossir en moi. Le moindre son crépitait dans mes oreilles, ma tête commençait à tourner légèrement, puis la chaleur m'envahit d'un seul coup. Je m'agrippai à ses épaules, criant mon plaisir librement. Il continua à bouger en moi alors que tout mon corps palpitait. Je basculai ma tête en arrière pour accentuer cette sensation d'étourdissement, sa bouche sur mes seins alors que ses mains étaient plus fermement agrippées à mes fesses. Je le sentis se tendre contre moi, puis quelque secondes plus tard, il se libéra enfin.

Tout deux pantelant, on se blottit l'un contre l'autre. Ses mains remontèrent jusqu'à mon visage pour l'emprisonner et attirer ma bouche contre la sienne. J'appréciais ses baisers lents, mais pas calmes, sa langue se mêlant à la mienne dans un ballet sensuel. Nous retombâmes sur le matelas, alors qu'il ramenait la couette sur nos corps. Je fermai les yeux, d'épuisement peut-être? D'appréhension et de soulagement mêlés, surtout. Une sensation étrange, curieuse même, mais je refusais de la laisser s'insinuer en moi. Je gardais mes paupières closes. Il vint se caller contre moi, resserrant l'étreinte de ses bras autour de moi. Si un jour j'ai pu dire que je me sentais bien, oubliez tout, là, juste là, je ne pourrais jamais être mieux. Même si j'avais toujours la trouille, le fait est que j'avais droit à ma première nuit avec lui, et pas la dernière... Enfin c'est ce que j'espérais... _Ah si les trois petits points savaient parler!_

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit fut 'putain j'ai encore oublié de fermer les volets'! Je commençai à grogner de déception. Apparemment ma nuit était finie, parce qu'une fois un œil ouvert, impossible de me rendormir. Je m'étirai pour soulager mes muscles engourdis par le sommeil. _Putain de merde! C'est quoi CA! _En allongeant le bras, j'avais senti quelque chose de mou et chaud, qui visiblement ne m'appartenait pas. En un quart de seconde, mon cerveau se mit à fonctionner à toute vitesse, et je me mis littéralement à fumer de la tête. _Putain de merde, c'est pas vrai! _Des bribes de souvenirs de la soirée d'hier me revinrent en mémoire brutalement, comme des flashs aveuglants. Je soulevai la couette et regardai mes seins. _Non tu ne rêves pas chérie, tu es bien à poil! _Une main était posée sur mon ventre et je fis dériver mon regard et remontai jusqu'au propriétaire de l'intruse, quand j'arrivai enfin à son visage, je serrai les dents._ Oh ça va! Viens pas nous raconter des salades, on sait tous que tu as adoré t'envoyer en l'air avec le bellâtre cette nuit! Pas la peine de faire ta tronche de cake, t'as crié si fort que j'en avais la migraine! _Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai aimé ça que ça ne me pose pas de problèmes! _Et c'est quoi le problème exactement, t'as un mec trop canon à côté de toi, nu, un vrai plaisir pour les yeux, et tu te sens légère comme une plume après le plaisir orgasmique qu'il t'a donné. Alors non cocotte, je ne vois absolument pas où est le problème! _Mais c'est Edward, bordel! EDWARD!

Complètement paniquée je soufflai un bon coup en me passant la main sur le visage. _Alerte! Alerte! Haleine de chacal! _Je sautai hors du lit comme si j'avais eu le diable aux trousses. Je courus jusqu'à la salle de bain. Devant le miroir, j'eus un petit temps d'arrêt. C'est vrai que j'avais l'air... Comment dire... épanoui! Putain, mais dans quelle merde je suis! _Oh t'as pris ton pied c'est pas un drame! _Non le drame c'est: 'qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire maintenant?' Je m'observai plus attentivement, regardant avec horreur les trois énormissimes suçons que j'avais dans le cou et les bleus sur mes hanches qui marquaient l'emplacement des doigts d'Edward. _Bon Dieu ce con t'a marquée, un vrai passeport biométrique! _

J'essayai de me ressaisir et de me convaincre que finalement ce n'était pas si grave que ça, mais sans obtenir un franc succès. Je me posais un bon millier de questions et surtout je pestais contre moi-même de n'avoir pu résister à l'envie de lui sauter dessus. Je retournais le problème de toutes les manières possibles et inimaginables, et à chaque fois j'en arrivais à la même conclusion... Attendons de voir sa réaction à lui.

Facile à dire mais difficilement supportable.

J'attrapai ma brosse à dents pour la garnir de dentifrice après avoir ouvert l'eau de la douche. Je tirai le rideau et enjambai le rebord de la baignoire. Je me plantai sous le jet chaud et laissai son effet délassant agir sur les muscles de mon dos. _J'en connais une qui aurait bien besoin d'une nouvelle séance détente! _La ferme!

Je commençai à me shampooiner vigoureusement en chantonnant, rageuse et ridicule, _Chop Suey _de System Of A Dawn. Le ridicule ne tue pas c'est un fait avéré parce que sinon je serais morte un bon millier de fois au moins! Vous connaissez maintenant mon penchant pour les chorégraphies dangereuses, et sous la douche autant dire que mes jours, que dis-je, mes minutes étaient comptées.

Wake up, _Réveille-toi,  
_Grab a brush and put a little (makeup), _Attrape un pinceau et mets un peu de (maquillage),_  
Grab a brush and put a little, _Attrape un pinceau et mets un peu de,_  
Hide the scars to fade away the (shakeup) _Cache les cicatrices pour effacer (les blessures),_  
Hide the scars to fade away the, _Cache les cicatrices pour effacer,_  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table? _Pourquoi as-tu laissé les clés sur la table ?_  
Here you go create another fable _Te voilà en train de créer une nouvelle fable,_

You wanted to, _Tu voulais,_  
Grab a brush and put a little makeup, _Attraper un pinceau et mettre un peu de maquillage,_  
You wanted to, _Tu voulais,_  
Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup, _Cacher les cicatrices pour effacer les blessures,_  
You wanted to, _Tu voulais,_  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table, _Pourquoi laissais-tu les clés sur la table ?_  
You wanted to, _Tu voulais,_

Je frottai plus vigoureusement mon crâne, énervée autant par mes piètres performances vocales de bon matin, que par les incertitudes qui me tenaient le bide et le cœur dans un étau.

Why have you forsaken me, _Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ?_  
In your eyes forsaken me, _Dans tes yeux, tu m'as abandonné,_  
In your thoughts forsaken me, _Dans tes pensées, tu m'as abandonné,_  
In your heart forsaken, me, oh, _Dans ton cœur, tu m'as abandonné, oh_

Je rallumai l'eau et me rinçai les cheveux, absorbée par les battements de mon cœur qui réagissait au flot de paroles qui sortaient de ma bouche. Je laissai juste l'eau couler comme je l'avais fait il y a 7 ans.

Trust in my self righteous suicide, _Aie confiance en mon suicide moral,_  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die, _Je, pleure, quand les anges méritent de mourir,_  
In my self righteous suicide, _En, mon, suicide moral,_  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die. _Je, pleure, quand les anges méritent de mourir,_

Quand enfin je ne trouvai plus aucune parade à ma trouille, je décidai de sortir et d'affronter cette journée. Je ne m'autorisais pas d'espoir, je n'en avais pas la force. Un problème mais pas d'explications, une raison mais pas d'excuses, une question mais pas de réponses.

Enfin ça c'était jusqu'à ce que je tire le rideau et trouve bizarre de voir ma serviette juste devant mon nez, en lévitation. Je sursautai, frôlant la mort de peu en évitant je ne sais par quel miracle de me fendre la boite crânienne. Je glissai mais me rattrapai de justesse à la main qui tenait ma serviette, en me relevant gracieusement. Bien sûr, j'évitai avec soin de rencontrer le regard perçant qui me scrutait. Par un élan de pudibonderie -_Quoi moi j'adore ce mot!- _j'attrapai ma serviette et refermai le rideau aussi sec. Non, mais pour qui il se prend ce con? _C'est vrai, franchement, il a honte de rien, c'est pas comme s'il t'avait sautée la nuit même! Je vous jure les gens de nos jours n'ont vraiment aucune éducation. C'est déplorable! _

-Je savais pas que System Of A Down faisait parti de ton répertoire.

-J'ai eu ma période adolescente rebelle je te signale, mais tu n'étais pas là pour le voir. Râlai-je en me séchant à la va-vite.

-C'est un reproche?

-C'est plus que ça...

Sur l'instant, je regrettai que ces mots m'aient échappé. Je m'enroulai dans la serviette attendant que sa répartie ne frappe. Mais après quelques secondes, rien n'était encore venu. Je tirai donc sur le rideau après avoir ajusté ma serviette, que je maudissais intérieurement pour être si courte. Je croisai son regard mi-triste, mi-intéressé en me contorsionnant pour sortir de la baignoire.

Il ne me lâchait pas des yeux, alors après avoir pris une autre serviette pour me sécher les cheveux, je me retournai vers lui.

-Quoi?

-Je me disais juste que j'avais pas l'habitude de me réveiller seul après une nuit comme celle qu'on a passée.

Je pouvais voir comme une pointe de regret dans ses yeux gris-vert, qui restaient fixés sur moi. Je ne savais vraiment pas sur quel pied danser, et c'était foutrement gênant. Devais-je jouer la carte de la sincérité et courir me presser contre lui ou la carte du détachement au risque de nous faire du mal à tous les deux ? Ne sachant que faire, je soupirai avant de me rapprocher, juste parce que c'était là que se trouvait le lavabo.

-Désolée de ne pas être comme toutes les autres qui sont passées avant moi...

Il vint se placer dans mon dos et souleva une mèche de cheveux dégoulinante pour dégager mon épaule, avant d'y poser ses lèvres. Bien malgré moi, ce contact me fit frissonner et c'est avec plaisir que je retrouvai ses baisers.

-C'est ce qui me plaît autant chez toi, lâcha-t-il contre ma peau avant de me couvrir d'une nouvelle ribambelle de baisers.

Je me mis à respirer plus vite, obnubilée par notre reflet dans le miroir. Le voir ainsi concentré sur mon cou et mon épaule me faisait de nouveau entrevoir le plaisir intense que j'avais à l'avoir contre moi, pour moi.

-Edward...

- Laisse-moi juste... Te montrer celui que je peux être... Laisse-moi juste être avec toi, Bell's. Faire les choses bien, comme j'aurais dû les faire...

Nos regards s'accrochèrent et il mit ses mains sur mes hanches pour me retourner. Ainsi contre son corps, je ne pouvais qu'entendre mon cœur s'affoler un peu plus. J'eus à peine le temps d'acquiescer qu'il se jeta sur mes lèvres, comme la misère sur un pauvre.

C'était un baiser parfait, plein de promesses. Trop parfait peut-être, comme le sont les premiers temps d'un amour. Dégoulinant de promesses, cachant le moche, les fautes, la peur, les déceptions cruelles. Juste s'enivrer de ce rêve d'amour, plonger à corps perdu puisque tout est déjà foutu.

"Il y a trois rêves que je visite, ta peau, tes mots et puis le risque, qu'un jour nos corps en manque d'alcool viennent se déposer sur le sol..." (_Place du vide_, Aaron,Zazie)

_24 décembre 2009_,

-Merde Bell's active! On va être à la bourre!

-Allez saloperie ferme-toi!... S'il-te-plaît!

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous?

-Oh! Tu m'emmerdes Cullen! Je lutte pour fermer cette putain de valise, alors me chauffe pas!

J'entendis ses pas précipités dans l'escalier, visiblement il avait décidé de venir me gueuler dessus de plus près. Je tâchais de faire la liste mentale de toutes les raisons que j'avais de ne pas lui sauter à la gorge pour me mettre dans un tel état de stress. Mon avis se rangea derrière celui de ma petite voix pour une fois. Oui, t'as raison c'est vraiment trop un bon coup pour mourir si jeune.

Je mis toute ma putain de bonne volonté pour fermer cette saloperie de bordel de valise de merde mais rien à faire, c'était juste une mission impossible.

Si j'avais eu plus de temps ça aurait été un vrai jeu d'enfant, en deux temps trois mouvements l'affaire ou plutôt la valise aurait été bouclée. Mais bien sûr il fallait toujours qu'on s'évertue à me presser comme un putain de citron!

J'aurais du maudire Edward de me mettre dans une situation pareille. Mais si j'avais appris une chose l'espace de ces quelques jours passés seule avec lui, c'est qu'il était foutrement trop sexy pour lui résister, de même qu'un seul de ses sourires ou de ses baisers suffisait à rendre ma volonté à l'état pathologique de pudding et ma réactivité proche de celle d'une guimauve. _Il est pire que Lily dans son genre! _Foutrement vrai la petite voix!

Vous ne comprenez strictement rien à ce que je raconte? Ok, un petit flash back s'impose.

Pour commencer, j'avais laissé mon Sexy-Cullen faire les choses bien, comme il disait. On avait d'abord passé la journée du dimanche enfermés à tester toutes les surfaces horizontales de l'appartement, jusque-là tout le monde suit je pense. Bref, le lundi on avait remis ça et baptisé toutes les pièces, je ne vous parlerais pas de mon fantasme, désormais assouvi, de me faire culbuter sur la table de la cuisine, on y passerait des lustres. Crevés et affamés par cette myriade d'activités sportives, le lundi soir on s'était fait une petite sortie au chinois du coin, et entre deux beignets de crevette ce qui devait arriver, arriva, un appel de sa mère. J'adore Esmée mais là, franchement, même le voir sucer ses doigts ne m'avait pas réchauffée, j'étais passée en mode glaçon. Je pestais intérieurement de le voir répondre, moi j'avais pris soin de détourner tous les appels d'Emmett et Lily ces deux derniers jours. Il se leva pour aller discuter pénard avec sa maman. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'attrapai la bouteille d'eau qu'on partageait pour boire au goulot, le riz cantonais était un peu secos.

-Hey! C'est du propre Bébé Swan! T'as un verre je te signale!

Je m'étouffai dans ma gorgée et lui jetai un regard mauvais.

-Tu-veux ma-mort ou-quoi? Réussis-je à articuler entre deux quintes de toux.

-Loin de moi cette idée Bell's... Mais Esmée voudrait te parler, me dit-il en me tendant son téléphone.

-C'est pas ce que je crois Cullen, tu lui as pas dit pour Noël, hein?

Ah oui, j'avais oublié de préciser qu'on avait parlé le matin même de l'éventualité foutrement improbable pour moi, que j'aille chez ses parents avec lui, pour ne pas rester toute seule, mais il n'y avait qu'à lui que ça posait un problème.

-Il se pourrait que ça m'ait échappé.

-Tu te fous de moi, j'espère?

-Elle veut juste te parler ok. Réponds-lui, elle va finir par croire que j'ai raccroché.

-T'exagères Edward franchement, lui lançai-je tout bas alors que j'approchai le portable de mon oreille.

_-Allo?_

_-Bonjour Bella!_

_-Bonjour, comment vas-tu?_

_-Très bien merci et toi?_

_Oh oui plus que bien ton fils m'a faite grimper aux rideaux, il est foutrement doué pour tout un tas de trucs, surtout avec sa langue! _Je rougis à cette pensée et bafouillai un pathétique 'ouais' vraiment difficile à sortir.

_-Je ne vais pas te déranger longtemps, Edward m'a dit que vous étiez en train de manger, mais je me demandais... Enfin, je crois savoir qu'Emmett et Rosalie sont partis pour les fêtes, alors je voulais te proposer de te joindre à nous..._

_-Esmée c'est très gentil, mais je ne comptais pas-_

_-Ecoute chérie, tu ne vas pas rester toute seule quand même, c'est Noël voyons! Ca nous ferait vraiment plaisir tu sais._

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, et encore moins comment décliner son offre poliment et avec une raison valable, je fusillai Edward du regard qui lui souriait éhontément la bouche pleine en plus! Je lui mimai un 'je te hais' qui le fit pouffer au point que je crus voir des grains de riz lui sortir par le nez._ Carrément dégueu!_

_-Bella tu es toujours là chérie?_

_-Oui... Je réfléchissais._

_-Ne réfléchis pas et dis-moi juste oui. Je ne veux pas te savoir toute seule un jour comme celui là._

_-Je me disais juste que je ne pouvais pas laisser Diego tout seul trop longtemps et que-_

_-Diego n'est pas un problème voyons! Tu peux l'emmener avec toi._

_-Mais c'est une fête de famille-_

_-Tu fais partie de notre famille. Tu sais que nous t'adorons Carlisle et moi. Dis oui Bella s'il-te-plaît. Ce sera l'occasion pour nous de te dire merci d'accueillir Edward chez toi._

_Dans mon lit aussi, tu oublies dans mon lit._

_-Je crois que je suis à court d'arguments._

_-J'en déduis que tu acceptes?_

_-Avec plaisir Esmée._

_-Oh je suis si contente! On vous attend le 24 dans l'après-midi._

_-Je te repasse Edward, reste à le convaincre de laisser Diego monter dans sa précieuse voiture._

Je le vis plisser les yeux, et ravaler son air suffisant. _Pourvu que ce chien bouffe sa banquette arrière!_

_- Un jeu d'enfant, à vendredi alors... Bonne soirée._

_-Embrasse Carlisle pour moi._

_-Je n'y manquerai pas._

Je repassai le téléphone à Edward qui me lança un regard bizarre avant de me dire avec un air outré qui me fit rire.

-Comment ça tu embrasses mon père?

J'arrêtai de rire, prenant subitement conscience de ce que je venais d'accepter. Encore une fois j'avais cédé à la volonté de quelqu'un, un peu par lâcheté, mais surtout parce que je ne voulais pas vexer Esmée. Mon plus gros défaut : ne jamais savoir dire non. Je m'étais bien faite embobiner. Adieu Noël solitaire, bouteille de téquila et crise de rires devant un traditionnel bêtisier de Noël._ Sniff... _

En clair, je suppose que vous vous en foutez complètement de savoir comment j'avais bien pu me démerder pour trouver le temps et le moyen de m'éclipser acheter des cadeaux en abandonnant le bellâtre à l'appart'. Toujours est-il que j'avais pas mal trimé pour me sortir de ses griffes et encore plus pour dégoter ces foutus cadeaux. Mais ma mission était enfin remplie, ne me restait plus qu'à réussir à fermer ma satanée valise. _Exactement on s'en balance de tes misères nous on veut du concret!_

-Pousse-toi, je vais la fermer moi ta valise.

Edward allait l'ouvrir pour aplatir la montagne de fringues que j'y avais jetée en vrac, mais je l'en empêchai, il allait voir son cadeau que je n'avais pas eu le temps d'emballer, étant donné que j'étais rentrée il y avait à peine vingt minutes de ma dernière expédition shopping.

-C'est bon je peux me débrouiller toute seule! Va plutôt chercher les croquettes et la laisse du chien.

-Tout est déjà dans la voiture même Diego...euh... Tu oublies ça, Bell's, si c'est pour mon cadeau de Noël je crois que je vais adorer!

Je relevai la tête et tombai nez à nez avec un de mes strings qui pendouillait au bout de son index.

-Merci!

_Sale pervers! _Tu peux parler t'es pire que lui! _Non, là tu te goures chérie._

Je fourrai le mini sous-vêtement dans le monstre avant de m'asseoir dessus pour réussir à fermer cette vacherie à roulettes. Je poussai un immense soupire de soulagement en même temps qu'Edward en entendant le 'click' magique. _Victoire! La persévérance, il n'y a que ça qui paye._

-On peut y aller?

-Oui, rends-toi utile et prends-moi ça.

-T'es vraiment une putain de brise burnes, tu en as conscience au moins? Râla Sexy-Cullen alors que je lui collai mon énorme valise dans les pattes.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes... Euh, désolée oublie ça. M'étais-je sentie obliger de rajouter en le voyant me sourire ironiquement. _La plaisanterie tu en as entendu parler?_

-On va dire que ça fait partie de ton charme, rajouta-t-il alors qu'un franc sourire lui barrait le visage, avant de grimacer en soulevant le monstre à roulettes.

-Putain, mais t'as mis quoi là-dedans Swan! Elle pèse une tonne bordel!

-J'ai pris ma perceuse au cas où. On sait jamais, des fois que tu veuilles ton cadeau avant l'heure, il me faudrait un moyen efficace de t'en dissuader. Lançai-je en sautant dans mes pompes.

A le voir trimer comme une bête de somme, je ne pus m'empêcher de me foutre franchement de sa gueule.

-Chiale pas il y a des roulettes.

-Elle est pas si lourde que ça...

-Dit le mec déjà en sueur alors qu'il n'a descendu que deux marches.

-C'est toi qui me fais suer Bell's.

Je le laissai à ses baragouinages, non sans le charrier en lui disant d'éviter de se faire une hernie. Lui, sortit par la porte de derrière pour aller dans la cour, alors que moi je faisais un dernier petit tour dans le bar pour veiller à ne rien oublier. Je branchai l'alarme et descendis le rideau en métal avant de le rejoindre à la voiture.

-Pas trop mal au dos? Je ne te pensais pas aussi frêle... Lui lançai-je taquine en m'installant sur mon siège.

Edward regarda autour de lui, avant de fouiller dans ses poches comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

-T'as oublié un truc?

-Non, me répondit-il un peu sèchement, pourtant il continuait à farfouiller dans son blouson, puis dans le vide poche.

-Tu sais qu'on va être en retard Cullen, après ça va encore être de ma faute! Dis-moi que je t'aide à chercher.

-Je cherche mes couilles, j'étais sûr qu'elles étaient là pourtant... dit-il en tâtant son entre jambes.

Je lui frappai l'épaule, vexée qu'il dise ça pour moi. _C'est vrai que tu as un comportement légèrement castrateur. _

-T'es con putain! Allez démarre l'eunuque, maman Cullen nous attend...

* * *

_**Alors? Alors? **_

_**Qu'avez vous pensé de ce petit chapitre?**_

_**...**_

_**En tout cas un immence merci pour etre arrivé jusqu'ici, c'est plutot bon signe si vous avez survécu à la lecture! ;)**_

_**Pour le prochain chapitre je vais vous faire une petite surprise à laquelle personne ne s'attend je pense...**_

_**Je vais essayer de ne pas vous faire languir trop lontemps, enfin... ^^**_

_**Non promis je reviens bientot**_

_**Je vous adore, prenez soin de vous...**_

_**Marine**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey! Salut mes lardons!**

**Je m'excuse milles fois pour le retard, j'avais promis à mes revieweuses de revenir vite, mais je vous expliquerais mon retard à la fin du chapitre, pour pas vous embétez d'avantage.**

**J'espere en tout cas que vous apprécirez ce chapitre, qui n'a pas était facil à écrire, et surout que vous ne me detesterez pas trop pour la fin. Un grand merci à ma Béta, my Robin extraordinnairement géniale, comme toujours, pour son soutient, son écoute, son travail et tout le reste aussi.**

**Je vous avez parlé d'une surprise... _Oh mais que vois-je un POV Edward? _J'avais envie de changer un peu!**

**Aller, on se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture...**

**Marine**

* * *

_POV Edward:_

Après m'être suffisamment ridiculisé comme ça, j'arrêtai de chercher mes couilles et bouclai ma ceinture. Je pouvais à peine croire que je faisais tout ça juste pour la faire rire. Mais je devais bien l'avouer, l'entendre rire était juste la plus belle chose qui soit. Je me trouvais un peu con de dire un truc pareil, mais c'était la stricte vérité. Je me mettais à divaguer comme une gonzesse sur le fait que j'adorais voir son petit nez se retrousser et le rouge lui monter aux joues.

En sortant de la cour, je lui jetai un coup d'œil discret et là, je me sentais tout de suite moins con. Faut dire qu'elle était plutôt canon dans sa petite robe, et à la vue de ses cuisses découvertes, l'homme des cavernes assoiffé de sexe à l'intérieur de moi se mit à grogner de satisfaction. _Merde ce n'est pas possible! _Le voyage allait être long, très long, parce que je devais déjà résister à l'envie de mettre son siège en position couchette et de lui sauter dessus. La seule chose qui m'en dissuadait vraiment, c'était l'éventualité de me retrouver nez à nez avec l'énorme tête de Diego. S'il se mettait à grogner comme la fois sur le canapé, pensant que je faisais du mal à Bella, il aurait pu, je ne sais pas moi, bouffer ma queue!

A peine dix minutes et on se retrouvait déjà dans les bouchons, et tout ça de la faute de l'irrésistible petite brune à côté de moi. Je le savais, si on ne partait pas avant midi, on ne serait jamais à Greenwich avant 14h et un 24 décembre en plus, mais allez expliquer ça à Bella. Et on n'était toujours pas sur Amsterdam Avenue. C'était sûr, ma mère allait me tuer!

Quand j'étais au lycée, mes parents avaient un appartement sur Fulton Street, mais mon père avait décidé d'ouvrir un cabinet privé ce qui était plus rentable que son poste de toubib à Lenox Hill. Toujours est-il qu'ils en avaient profité pour vendre l'appartement pour acheter une baraque dans Greenwich et ainsi se rapprocher de sa clientèle friquée.

Malgré tous mes efforts, je nourrissais encore à l'encontre de mon père un certain ressentiment. Il y a encore quelques années, j'aurais clamé haut et fort que de toute façon tout était de sa faute. Mais aujourd'hui, je ne pouvais que me rendre compte que j'étais tout aussi fautif que lui. Il avait juste cherché à être un bon père et me donner toutes les chances de réussir dans la vie mais pas de la façon la plus diplomate qui soit... Et tout ce que je pouvais lui reprocher réellement, c'était d'avoir été aussi têtu que moi. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui en vouloir au moins un peu. C'était lui l'adulte, il aurait dû faire en sorte de me retenir. N'était-ce pas là le rôle de parents, empêcher leur enfant de faire des putains de conneries? Partir sur un coup de tête était une erreur, mais en y réfléchissant bien, j'étais arrivé à la conclusion que c'était mon erreur, pas la sienne. J'aurais pu revenir, il ne m'aurait pas rejeté. Mais j'étais convaincu que ma vie était loin de New York, loin de ma famille et loin de mes amis, qu'il me fallait réussir par moi-même.

Je m'en voulais d'être parti, ça oui, mais je m'en voulais surtout de m'être obstiné à rester à Londres.

Quand je regardais Bella, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que de me sentir coupable. Bella, c'était la plus horrible connerie que j'avais commise. Aujourd'hui encore je ne me pardonnais pas d'avoir pu être aussi salop avec elle. La seule à pouvoir me libérer de ce poids c'était elle. Et même si aujourd'hui on était plus proches que jamais, je pouvais toujours voir au fond de ses yeux le doute. Comme une ombre qui plane autour de nous. Elle ne me faisait pas confiance et je ne pouvais en vouloir qu'à moi-même.

Ado, j'avais toujours eu un faible pour elle, même plus qu'un simple faible, elle me faisait craquer littéralement. Pourtant j'avais réussi à garder mes distances pour Emmett, enfin surtout pour garder mes couilles, sauf ce soir-là. Le soir où je n'avais pas su lui résister, le soir où je n'avais plus rien à perdre. Ni l'amitié d'Emmett, ni ma liberté. Quelle connerie! J'avais perdu bien plus.

Comment avais-je pu croire que partir en essayant juste de tirer un trait pourrait tout arranger d'un coup de baguette magique? Fallait vraiment être con et ça, vous pouvez me croire, de la connerie j'en avais à revendre! Involontairement presque, je l'avais laissée derrière moi, aussi mal que l'on puisse l'être dans un cas comme ça. J'avais su dès la première seconde que j'allais lui faire du mal, mais je n'avais pas su l'arrêter, m'arrêter. J'aurais pu pourtant, mais je n'avais rien fait. J'avais profité d'elle et ça je ne me le pardonnerais pas. C'était une fille magique et déjà à ce moment-là, je le savais. Alors finalement, le doute dans ses yeux ça n'était pas cher payé, pas assez cher! J'aurais préféré ce soir-là, et même la première fois qu'on s'était revus, qu'elle me mette une bonne claque, qu'elle me crache les insultes que je méritais. Mais rien... Elle ne m'avait rien reproché et je ne m'en sentais que plus mal. Elle ne me détestait pas, pire encore, elle me laissait revenir dans sa vie comme si de rien n'était, elle m'avait accueilli chez elle sans sourciller. J'avais imaginé qu'elle raconterait tout à Emmett pour qu'il me casse la gueule, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Même une fois parti, elle n'avait rien dit à personne, sauf à Jacob son ami, enfin son ami amélioré. En parlant de l'Indien, je réalisai que pour elle j'étais logé à la même enseigne. C'était pour ça qu'elle n'avait pas voulu venir avec moi. S'il n'y avait pas eu ma mère pour la convaincre, j'aurais eu beau la supplier, à moi, elle m'aurait dit non.

En même temps, je ne lui avais rien promis et rien dit non plus. Faut dire qu'on n'avait pas beaucoup parlé ces derniers jours, alors je pouvais la comprendre. On n'était pas sur la même longueur d'ondes et je n'avais qu'une peur, c'était qu'elle ait juste cédé à la tension qu'il pouvait y avoir entre nous. J'avais un peu peur de n'être pour elle qu'un partenaire de baise alors que pour moi, elle était bien plus.

Je pris une grande inspiration avant de me tourner vers Bella, écarquillant les yeux, horrifié de la trouver la clope au bec.

-Bell's? Putain, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous?

-Bah quoi? T'en veux une?

-On fume pas dans ma voiture!

-Oh ça va, j'allais ouvrir la fenêtre quand même, j'ai pas envie de faire un aqua. Râla-t-elle en appuyant sur le bouton pour faire descendre la fenêtre.

-Tu attendras qu'on arrive pour t'en griller une!... Putain voilà moi aussi j'ai envie maintenant!

-C'est contagieux hein? C'est pas ma faute tu sais, les bouchons ça me stress... Pi' de toute façon, dit-elle en se retournant pour regarder derrière, il va falloir faire une pause pipi dès qu'on sort de ce merdier.

-Tu te fous de moi? T'as quand même pas envie de pisser...

-Pas moi abruti! Diego! C'est parce que tu l'as pas fait pisser avant de partir.

-C'est pas comme si c'était mon chien, hein! Dis-je en souriant devant l'ironie de la situation, je savais qu'elle était du genre mauvaise fois mais quand même!

-Ah enfin un sourire, j'allais finir par croire que tu étais en pétard contre moi...

-Pourquoi je serais fâché contre toi?

-Bah pour la valise, le retard, tout ça, on se retrouve dans les bouchons… Et... Tu m'as pas décroché un mot depuis qu'on est partis... Alors...

Je me mis à rire doucement, tout en avançant de 2m pour suivre la voiture devant moi. Puis je me tournai vers elle. On aurait dit qu'elle évitait mon regard et s'enfonçait un peu plus dans son siège. Je pausai ma main sur sa cuisse comme j'en mourais d'envie depuis tout à l'heure et penchai mon visage vers le sien pour l'embrasser.

Je restais toujours sur le cul, c'était juste impensable ce qu'elle arrivait à faire naître en moi avec un simple baiser. Elle m'emmenait juste ailleurs, un peu plus dans son monde, juste avec elle. Je fermai les yeux et me laissai envahir par ses sensations grisantes. Peut-être que c'était parce que c'était le début, peut-être parce que je l'avais idéalisée tout ce temps passé loin d'elle, mais je pouvais jurer sur la tête de ma mère que jamais, jamais un baiser ne m'avait fait ressentir autant de choses. Un délicieux vertige, le nez plein de son odeur acidulée, son goût dans ma bouche. Quand sa langue venait caresser la mienne répondant à mon invitation, je pouvais sentir mes cheveux se dresser sur mon crâne. Et comme pour suivre ma réaction capillaire (NA/ C'est juste pour rire!), elle glissa ses petits doigts dans cette masse hirsute et indisciplinée.

Je lui aurais bien demandé comment elle arrivait à me faire des trucs comme ça, du genre planter la tante d'un simple jeu de langue savant et une ou deux caresses dans les cheveux. Mais là toute de suite on venait d'être interrompus par un klaxon foutrement mal venu du type derrière nous qui semble-t-il devait s'impatienter?

Je me détachai à regret de ses lèvres tentatrices, pour enclencher la première et avancer de... offf au bas mot, 3 mètres et demi, je pense. Mais ce connard trouvait sûrement que je n'étais pas assez réactif à son goût parce qu'à peine la voiture commençait à avancer qu'il recommençait à s'exciter sur son klaxon. Je jetai un regard énervé dans le rétro, mais Bella s'était déjà retournée pour tendre son majeur à l'autre bouffon de derrière.

-On t'emmerde enculé, tu vois pas que ça avance pas!

Je riais franchement de la voir s'égosiller, alors que l'autre pouvait au mieux la voir gesticuler comme une diablesse. Elle se rassit sur son siège en continuant à jurer comme un routier. Oh putain elle est canon quand elle est en colère! Ou alors c'était juste l'effet de sa robe, je ne sais pas trop...

-Laisse tomber ma belle...

-Je suis désolée, je supporte mal les cons.

-J'avais cru remarquer, lâchai-je toujours hilare devant ce petit bout de femme toute chiffonnée.

-Je trouve pas ça drôle!

-Moi si! Tu voudrais pas m'embrasser pour pouvoir l'insulter s'il klaxonne encore?

-Je veux bien, mais n'y prends pas goût parce que chez Maman Cullen c'est niet!

-Quoi? Je souriais nerveusement parce qu'involontairement ma voix était partie dans les aigus et j'avais crié comme une fillette. _Honte sur moi! _Bella me jeta un regard étonné, du genre 't'es trop bizarre comme mec!', avant de me dire calmement:

-T'as très bien entendu. Pour tes parents, on sera colocataires.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on est exactement?... Enfin... pour toi?

-C'est quoi cette question? Un piège? T'en fais pas va, je vais pas te passer la corde au cou!

Elle commençait à partir dans un éclat de rire mais celui-ci s'étrangla dans sa gorge quand elle vit ma tête. _Merde mais qu'est-ce que je fais comme tête moi, putain?_ Je détournai le regard le plus vite possible et mis la radio plus fort.

-Edward?...

-Quoi?

Je faisais tout pour contenir mon irritation, mais ma voix me trahit.

-Est-ce que tu viens de me faire tes yeux de chien battu?

-Non!

-Si, tu as fait une tête bizarre je t'assure! Ed' est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je devrais comprendre?

Et comme par magie, le bouchon dans lequel on s'était fourrés se résorba petit à petit et je pus avancer de plus de 10m. _Enfin! _J'avais été distrait et Bella me rappelait à l'ordre en soupirant. Distrait; pas vraiment mais peut-être que ça pourrait me faire une excuse?

-Ok je vois. Lâcha-t-elle simplement.

-Excuse-moi, j'ai plus vraiment l'habitude de conduire le volant à droite, faut que je me concentre.

-Mouais... C'est sans importance.

Je pus sentir une pointe d'amertume dans sa voix, une certaine déception peut-être, mais j'eus beau me tourner vers elle, impossible de voir son visage qu'elle me cachait en regardant par dehors le défilement des immeubles. Décidé à ne pas relever pour le moment, parce que je n'étais pas vraiment prêt à avoir ce genre de discussions avec elle et puis surtout parce que je ne savais pas moi-même ce que je voulais vraiment. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être un peu déçu qu'elle trouve ça sans importance, et ces mots avaient un goût de déjà vu.

Pourtant c'était presque naturel de l'emmener avec moi chez mes parents, je ne voulais pas rester loin d'elle. Et plus je la regardais, plus je me disais que j'en étais incapable. Est-ce que j'étais prêt à lui dire ça? Oui. Mais je doutais et mon problème s'appelait Bella! Comment réagirait-elle? J'en savais foutre rien! Une chose était sûre, c'est que mon pourcentage de chance de me prendre une veste était, putain, vraiment trop élevé pour que j'ouvre ma grande gueule de con!

Je lui jetai plusieurs coups d'œil à la dérobée et je la trouvais juste foutrement parfaite. Forte et fragile à la fois, belle et désirable, et je la voulais pour moi, rien que pour moi. Je voulais la serrer contre moi maintenant, cette nuit et les autres. Mais elle, qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait? Une relation ou une distraction?

Je pestais contre moi-même de ne pas savoir lui parler et lui dire clairement que moi je ne voulais pas me cacher. Je serrais plus fort le volant. Ce n'était pas sans importance, putain! Je lui avais dit que j'étais revenu pour elle quand même! Je lui avais dit qu'elle m'avait manqué, alors non, ce n'était pas sans importance, ça ne l'avait jamais été et ça ne le serait jamais!

On traversa enfin Manhattan, curieusement sans trop de mal. Arrivés à Madison Square, je proposai à Bella de s'arrêter pour Diego. Elle me marmonna un simple 'ouais' en se redressant dans son siège. Elle semblait soucieuse et distante. Comme souvent, une ride se formait sur son front, concentrée, juste ailleurs et tracassée. Dans ces moments-là, j'aurais aimé pouvoir lire dans ses pensées, comme parfois où elle me laissait lire dans ses yeux. Si je rangeais mon côté pervers au placard, je pouvais jurer que c'était ce que je préférais chez elle, ses grands yeux si expressifs, si profonds. Dans ses yeux elle ne pouvait rien cacher, c'était comme un accès direct à ce qui se tramait dans sa petite tête. En avait-elle seulement conscience? En tout cas, elle s'arrangeait souvent pour m'empêcher d'y plonger.

Je garai la voiture dans une rue adjacente et coupai le moteur. Je la rejoignis sur le trottoir alors qu'elle faisait descendre le chien. Je jetai un regard désolé aux sièges de derrière, ils étaient plein de poils, tant pis...

-Je passerai un coup d'aspirateur, t'en fais pas pour ta précieuse voiture... Ronchonna-t-elle, je ne pus m'empêcher de la trouver adorablement chiante à râler tout le temps pour un oui ou pour un non.

-Mais j'ai rien dit! Lui lançai-je en refermant la portière. Je m'approchai d'elle et enlaçai sa taille, avant de l'attirer contre moi. La proximité de son corps m'apaisait, comme il me mettait sous tension. J'essayai de chasser mes envies lubriques, parce qu'immanquablement dès que je posais mes mains sur elle, mon cerveau se mettait à dérailler. Je soupirai rien qu'à l'idée de devoir me passer de son corps, d'elle, de devoir me retenir de l'embrasser juste quand j'en avais envie, ne pas la toucher, ou la prendre contre moi. En fait, je ne pouvais juste pas me passer d'elle.

-Bell's... murmurai-je contre sa tempe. Je baissai la tête et fixai son visage avant de reprendre. Je voudrais... Enfin ce weekend, je sais pas si je vais pouvoir... Putain! Mais j'y crois pas!

Je tournai la tête horrifiée. _Non, c'est pas possible! Pas ça! Pas elle!_

-Oh merde! Diego arrête!

Bella tira fermement sur la laisse de ce putain de clébard de merde, mais le mal était fait. Je grimaçai en le voyant replier sa patte et regarder Bella avec des yeux suppliants, comme un gosse qu'on aurait surpris en train de faire une grosse bêtise. Et quelle putain de grosse bêtise!

-Toi je te sors plus jamais, t'entends mec, fini!

Je regardai ma pauvre carrosserie maculée de pisse. Ce monstre était tellement grand qu'il avait pissé sur la trappe du réservoir. Putain d'enculé! Il alla se cacher derrière Bella alors que je lui jetais un regard méprisant.

-Je suis désolée Ed', j'irai la laver aussi.

-Putain fait chier!

-C'est bon un coup de karcher et ce sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

-Bell's on peut pas la laver, merde!

-Mais pourquoi?

-Parce qu'on est en hiver et qu'il fait quoi -1°c!

-Je vois pas bien le rapport?

-Mais il fait trop froid, ça va abimer la peinture! Putain je vais tuer ton chien!

Elle fit un pas en arrière, Diego toujours caché derrière elle.

-Je t'avais dit qu'il ne tiendrait pas.

-Mais je m'en fous, il a pissé sur ma voiture!

Je la contournai pour aller régler son compte à cet enculé de clébard.

-Non Diego!

Il alla se réfugier sous la jupe de Bella, glissant sa grosse tête entre ses cuisses et sous le tissu, le faisant immanquablement remonter alors qu'elle se tendait à l'extrême et se tortillait pour essayer de l'en faire sortir. Je déglutis difficilement, mon regard accroché par la sublime vision qui m'était offerte. A cet instant, je le détestai vraiment un peu moins, et mes envies de meurtre furent remplacées dans la seconde, alors que je fixais les cuisses et le magnifique galbe des fesses de Bella. Ma queue se réveilla d'un seul coup, comme si elle avait crié 'MAISON'! J'essayai de me ressaisir, sentant une chaleur significative m'envahir. Si je n'y prenais garde, j'aurais pu me lasser emporter, et je l'aurais surement prise sur le capot de la voiture! _Bordel de merde! _

Bella réussit à lui faire sortir la tête de sa culotte. Elle était toute rouge, je la trouvais juste craquante quand elle était gênée. Elle regarda partout autour d'elle pour savoir qui d'autre avait pu avoir une vue imprenable sur son shorty en dentelle noire. Moi je tachai de garder le peu de self control qu'il me restait et engueulai son putain de chien.

-Ok je te préviens mec je suis pas du genre à partager, alors évite de prendre ma voiture pour un lampadaire et de fourrer ta grosse tête sous la jupe de ma nana!

-Ed'?

Elle me regarda avec des yeux ronds et tout à coup je réalisai le lapsus monstre que je venais de faire. _Oh merde! _En une seconde l'énervement reprit du terrain et je retournai ma colère contre elle.

-Quoi j'ai pas le droit de l'engueuler!

-Mais putain c'est qu'un peu de pisse tu vas pas nous chier une pendule!

-Tu voudrais que je dise quoi alors? Il pisse sur mon réservoir, je vais sûrement gerber à chaque fois que je devrai faire le plein, mais c'est pas grave! Il vient de faire voir ton cul à tout Manhattan, mais c'est pas grave!

-On s'en fout que tout le monde ait vu mon cul, il me fait le coup souvent! Je dis juste que c'est pas un drame ok!

-Ok c'est vrai on s'en fout!

-Ecoute je suis pas venue là pour me faire gueuler dessus, alors si tu veux je prends un taxi et je rentre!

Sa réplique me fit changer d'humeur en un quart de seconde._ Oh non Bébé Swan, tu ne vas nulle part sans moi!_

-On se calme d'ac, je suis pas en train de te gueuler dessus, je... Ok je te gueule dessus, mais c'est Diego qui...

Elle me jeta un regard noir, le chien était intouchable, elle le défendrait bec et ongles. Changement de tactique.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir crié... Dis-je dans un soupire en la reprenant contre moi, mes mains posées sur ses hanches. Je suis désolé d'avoir voulu l'empailler, ça te va?

-Moi je suis désolée qu'il ait pissé sur ta voiture... et... Qu'il ait mangé tes Converse...

-Attends... Il a bouffé mes Converse! Celles que j'ai cherchées pendant 3 jours! Putain mais t'aurais pu me le dire au moins!

Je me tournai vers le chien qui nous regardait à tour de rôle, comme s'il cherchait à savoir quelle serait la sentence.

-Je vais te pourrir la vie à toi!

-Edward arrête ça!

-Mais quoi? ... Ok faut que je la ferme c'est ça?

-Je compte même pas le nombre de paires de chaussures qu'il a englouti, Jasper a même dû rentrer avec une seule pompe une fois.

Elle me fit un petit sourire foutrement irrésistible et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour venir poser ses lèvres sur les miennes et en une seconde à peine, le contact chaud et humide de sa bouche sur la mienne me fit tout oublier, les poils, la pisse et mes grolles à 89$. Je lâchai ses lèvres non sans y avoir posé une dernière fois les miennes pour un dernier petit bisou.

-Je suppose que si je veux la maitresse je vais devoir supporter le chien?

-Exactement! Enchaîna-t-elle avec ce même petit sourire sexy.

-J'ai le droit à une condition?

-Humm... J'ai comme l'impression que je devrais dire non mais... Vas-y envoie.

Je fixais ses yeux d'un marron profond, ils brillaient d'une drôle de façon, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que je lui sorte une bonne blague. Je décidai de retenir ma langue et d'attendre encore qu'elle soit prête à entendre ce que j'avais à lui dire, à lui demander. Parce que là j'avais la nette impression qu'elle allait éclater de rire et si ça avait été le cas, ça m'aurait fait mal, elle m'aurait fait mal. Peut-être que je le méritais, mais je n'étais pas prêt à ressentir cette douleur, si particulière, cette brûlure vive juste à l'endroit où palpite mon grand cœur de grand con (NA/ ;) ), je ne voulais pas lui imposer ça, m'imposer ça. Lâche? Foutrement que oui!

Je souris malgré tout, pour ne rien laisser paraître et frottai mon nez contre le sien, à la recherche de cette complicité, ce petit truc si spécial qu'il y avait entre nous. J'espérais qu'elle pouvait le ressentir aussi clairement que moi.

-Alors! Accouche! Dit-elle impatiente, en me donnant un léger coup de bassin, qui me fit souffler et la serrer plus fort contre moi.

-Tu me laisseras me glisser dans ton lit cette nuit.

-Si je te connaissais pas si bien je dirais que tu ne peux plus te passer de moi!

-Tu n'as pas idée Bébé Swan...

Je me garai le long de la rue entre deux arbres, coupai le contact, et observai la gorge un peu nouée la façade étroite de la maison : les murs beiges, le petit perron et la porte noire. Au fil des minutes, j'avais vu le paysage changer, passer des gratte-ciels de Manhattan aux petits immeubles de briques rouges, aux rues plus étroites et où des squares verdoyants se multipliaient. J'avais l'impression d'être ailleurs, dans un autre monde, à des kilomètres de l'hyperactivité de cette ville qui ne dort jamais. J'aurais dû me sentir à la maison, mais dans ma tête il n'y avait qu'appréhension, un trouble curieux qui m'empêchait d'avancer. Je ne reconnaissais pas cette maison comme la mienne et à juste titre, je n'y avais mis les pieds que deux fois : la première un triste jour d'avril l'an dernier, la première fois que j'étais revenu à NY, la seconde c'était il y a un mois à peine.

Je jetai un regard à Bella qui elle aussi étudiait la façade de la maison, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Elle se tourna vers moi se sentant observée et me fit sa moue moqueuse.

-Tu fais une de ces tronches!

-Tu dis ça parce que t'as pas vu ta tête. Promis on reste une nuit et après on rentre chez toi!

-Là tu me fais une fausse joie, j'avais espéré que tu resterais chez papa-maman! Me dit-elle avec un sourire sadique.

-Trop sympa! Boudai-je.

-Mais de rien!

Je ne pus m'empêcher de répondre au sourire qu'elle me fit, un sourire exagéré qui laissait voir tout son râtelier, mais un sourire joyeux, ce qui me fit du bien.

-Je suis quand même vexé tu sais.

Elle se mit à rire franchement, avant de se pencher vers moi et de me murmurer 'donne-moi un peu de courage' avant d'écraser ses lèvres sur les miennes pour un baiser tendre mais audacieux. Je n'osai lui dire que c'est elle qui m'en donnait.

-On ferait mieux de sortir de cette voiture avant que la moitié de ses sièges ne rejoigne tes Converse.

Je déchargeai la voiture, râlant encore à cause du poids de la valise de Bella, ce qui la fit de nouveau rire et elle ne manqua pas de nouveau l'occasion de se payer ma tête en me traitant de 'fiotte' et bredouilla un truc du genre 'ça casse le mythe'. Non mais je vous jure ! Quelle petite insolente ! Elle ne perdait rien pour attendre celle-là, je lui ferais vite passer l'envie de se foutre ma gueule!

-Tu l'as vraiment prise ta perceuse?

-Bien sûr que non idiot!

Diego tirait sur sa laisse et semblait s'évertuer à vouloir déboiter l'épaule de Bella. Elle le laissa s'approcher de l'arbre qui l'intéressait afin qu'il relâche ses sphincters. _Heurkk! _Mais du moment que ce n'était pas sur ma Volvo, moi ça m'allait!

-Bah je suis rassuré, je pourrai dormir tranquille, parce que tu me fais carrément flipper quand t'as ce truc dans les mains!

-J'en prends note, je saurai comment me débarrasser de toi!

Ma mère était sur le pas de la porte, un sourire radieux collé à ses lèvres. Je laissai Bella monter les marches la première, elle m'envoya un petit clin d'œil avant de passer devant moi. Je m'efforçai de ne pas mater son petit cul comme le gros obsédé que je suis l'aurait fait en temps normal, puisque ça n'aurait sûrement pas échappé au regard scrutateur de ma mère. Elle nous fixa d'une façon étrange, toujours son beau sourire mais plus espiègle à bien y regarder. Arrivé devant elle, je lâchai mon sac et la valise de Bella pour la prendre dans mes bras. Je ne pus réprimer un soupire de soulagement, de me retrouver dans les bras de cette femme que j'admirais juste parce qu'elle était ma mère. Elle me serra si fort que je pus sentir son cœur battre la chamade contre ma poitrine. Je ne sus si elle pouvait sentir le mien, mais il battait au même rythme. Une bouffée de joie s'empara de moi et je la soulevai légèrement du sol quand elle souffla mon prénom contre mon oreille. J'étais heureux comme un gosse de 4 ans auquel sa petite maman faisait un gros câlin. Je la reposai par terre et récupérai mon paquetage.

-Rentrez vite, on va refroidir toute la maison!

Je la suivis docilement jusque dans l'entrée. J'aperçus mon père qui embrassait Bella et lui souhaitait la bienvenue. Je ne pus empêcher une légère grimasse se coller sur mon visage en voyant la main de mon père poser dans le dos de Bella. _Jaloux de ce vieux schnock! Fais un effort mec!_

Diego se mit à faire la fête, ce qui effraya Esmée. Je rattrapai le fanfaron heureux comme tout de voir du monde et le repoussai doucement vers Bella. Esmée affichait un sourire crispé.

-Il n'était pas moins grand la dernière fois que je l'ai vu? Demanda-t-elle à Bella. Celle-ci lui sourit gentiment tout en essayant de faire asseoir le monstre qui bavait la gueule ouverte en regardant ma mère.

-Non je ne crois pas.

Je me tournai, sentant une main se poser sur mon épaule, et découvris le sourire franc de mon père. Je ne me rappelais même pas de la dernière fois où il avait pu me sourire comme ça. Sûrement avant ma superbe crise d'adolescence…

-Content de t'avoir à la maison, fils. Dit-il en resserrant sa main sur mon épaule. Je ne pus retenir un sourire moi aussi, ses mots atteignirent directement mon cœur. J'aurais voulu qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, comme pour dire que tout était effacé et qu'il ne m'en voulait plu, mais il ne fit rien. Peut-être que comme moi, il n'avait pas osé?

-Bon... Edward tu as ta chambre en haut et Bella la chambre d'amis, ça vous va?

-Bien sûr ! C'est très gentil Esmée, il ne fallait pas.

-C'est parfait maman, merci. Je lui collai un baiser mouillé sur la joue, lui arrachant un petit cri stupéfait. Elle se mit à me gronder gentiment.

-Bella, je vais te montrer ta chambre... Edward tu connais le chemin.

Je vis Bella sortir un os énorme de son sac à main et le montrer à Diego plus que fou, remuant la queue qui claqua sur ma cuisse. _Aïeee!_

-Assis !

Humm Bella autoritaire c'était plutôt surprenant mais Diego s'exécuta. Si elle m'avait dit ça à moi, je crois bien que j'aurais fait pareil.

-Pas de mabouleries, tu ronges gentiment ton nonos, compris ?

_Oui maitresse! _

On avait passé l'après-midi au salon à regarder les traditionnelles et incontournables conneries télévisuelles, mièvreries et autres crétineries imbuvables de Noël. J'avais trouvé le temps bien long, coincé sur le canapé entre mes parents. C'était comme si j'avais fait un bon de 10 ans en arrière. S'il n'y avait pas eu Bella avec moi, je crois bien que je n'y aurais pas survécu! Même si cette petite garce n'avait pas arrêté de se foutre de ma gueule depuis qu'elle était tombée sur une photo de moi bébé nu comme un ver. Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'Esmée garde cette photo comme une relique bien en évidence sur la cheminée ? Ne se rendait-elle pas compte que mon sex-appeal en prenait un sacré coup?

Bon passons sur l'humiliation... Vers 19h, chacun avait rejoint sa chambre pour passer sa tenue de soirée. Je m'étais contenté d'une douche rapide, puis j'enfilai un jeans et une chemise blanche. Je dévalai les escaliers, avec la ferme intension de m'incruster dans la chambre de Bella et de l'aider à remonter la fermeture Eclair de sa robe, enfin si elle avait décidé de porter une robe. J'ai dit fermer? Non!

_Led Zeppelin_, Stairway To Heaven

(http:/www[.]youtube[.]com/watch?v=1HiClFLIlx8&feature=related)

Mais arrivé devant sa porte, je ne pus poser la main sur la poignée. Je me figeai à l'instant où mon oreille reconnut les quelques notes qui s'échappaient du piano.

Comme un pantin tiré par des fils invisibles, j'en oubliais Bella. Je suivais juste mon instinct. Alors que j'avançais doucement, une flopée de souvenirs me revenait en mémoire : des souvenirs d'enfant, d'un passé que j'avais laissé derrière moi mais qui, comme le reste, continuait à me poursuivre quoi que je fasse. Je me revoyais tout petit, assis sur les genoux de mon père.

Cette mélodie avait une signification pour moi, comme beaucoup d'autres, mais celle-là avait quelque chose de particulier. Comme un souvenir qui vous arrache au présent, vous emportant avec lui, le souvenir de tout ce qu'il était pour moi : un père, un modèle et peut-être bien plus encore.

Tout était dans ces simples notes qui emplissaient le salon, comme il y a longtemps. Je regardais mon père, assis là, concentré sur le clavier, me tournant le dos. S'il n'y avait eu ces fils gris qui colonisaient ses tempes, je n'aurais pas eu conscience que le temps avait passé. Je me rappelais de ce petit garçon fasciné et admiratif que j'étais, qui lui demandait sans cesse "montre-moi encore". Cette mélodie était un symbole. Elle avait fait naître ma passion et ce soir, il m'offrait le plus beau des cadeaux, il retissait notre lien.

Juste comme ça, sans mot, je m'assis à côté de lui sur la place qu'il m'avait peut-être laissée, et je regardais ses doigts rouillés faire retentir les derniers accords. Je ne pus réprimer un frisson d'émotion faire dresser les poils de mes bras.

-Je me souviens du jour où tu m'as demandé de t'apprendre à jouer ce morceau. Tu devais avoir 4 ou 5 ans. Ta mère râlait en disant que je devrais t'apprendre autre chose si je ne voulais pas que tu vires rockeur torturé. Mais si tu veux que je te fasse une confidence, elle écoute Janis Joplin depuis qu'elle a 14 ans et je la soupçonne de t'en avoir fait écouter quand elle était enceinte, alors je ne crois pas être le seul responsable.

Il avait soufflé la fin de sa phrase sur le ton de la confidence, mais il ne me regardait pas dans les yeux.

-Janis Joplin vraiment? Il hocha simplement la tête, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Je crois qu'elle aurait adoré être à Woodstock, son côté 'peace and love' peut-être.

-J'ai vraiment du mal à l'imaginer en baba cool fumant des joints.

-Parce que tu n'as pas connu ta mère à la grande époque!

-Esmée a déjà fumé un joint?

-Je ne répondrai pas à cette question fils!

Je savais qu'il se retenait difficilement de rire, mais j'avais eu mon quota d'infos maternelles compromettantes, alors j'arrêtai de le cuisiner, me contentant de le regarder sourire et d'en faire autant. Finalement ça pouvait être simple. Si je mettais de côté mon ressentiment. L'entendre m'appeler comme ça me retournait toujours un peu le bide, mais je faisais comme si de rien n'était.

Il me laissa plus de place sur le petit banc, avant de se lever pour aller se servir un verre.

-Whisky?

-T'as pas peur de te mettre maman à dos?

Il rit doucement, mais son rire s'éteignit bien vite.

-Je voudrais qu'on parle Edward.

-Je t'écoute. Lui répondis-je me contentant de fixer les touches sans relever la tête vers lui. Il soupira sans doute pour se donner contenance, ou peut-être juste quelques secondes pour trouver ses mots.  
-Je crois que je dois te demander pardon.

Je hochai la tête de gauche à droite. Ce n'était pas ce que j'attendais de lui, des excuses peut-être, mais je ne pouvais pas me contenter de lui accorder mon pardon simplement parce qu'il me le demandait. Il voulait parler, alors j'attendais qu'il balance la sauce.

-J'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs, des erreurs de père... Et elles m'ont coûté beaucoup... Je n'aurais pas dû t'imposer mes choix, je n'aurais pas dû te forcer la main. Être père est quelque chose d'extrêmement difficile. Tu me comprendras un jour... Mais sache que je n'ai jamais voulu que te protéger, t'offrir le meilleur.

-Je ne t'en veux pas pour ça.

-Comment ça? Edward je ne te suis pas ! Moi je m'en veux, terriblement...

Il laissa sa tête tomber en avant et soupira de nouveau. Je voyais bien ce qu'il attendait de moi et j'allais le lui donner. Il voulait être soulagé, que soit moins lourd le poids qu'il avait à porter, alors j'allais faire ce qu'il fallait pour, mais sans pour autant lui cacher ce que je ressentais, aussi désagréable que cela puisse l'être pour lui comme pour moi.

-Non papa, je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir voulu faire de moi quelqu'un. Je t'en veux de n'avoir pas cru en moi, en ce que j'aimais, d'avoir voulu briser les rêves de ton fils. Je t'en veux de ne pas avoir su être là pour moi, de m'avoir laissé partir juste parce que je n'ai pas voulu me plier et entrer dans le moule. Je... Mais tout ça c'est le passé, et ça sert à rien de vouloir t'excuser, tu n'es pas le seul responsable. J'étais qu'un putain de sale gosse, ok!

-Edward, il faut que tu comprennes que j'avais peur pour toi, peur que tu échoues, que tu te plantes... Je ne savais plus quoi faire pour que tu changes d'avis. J'ai eu mon lot de désillusions moi aussi et je ne pouvais pas te laisser-

-Mais pourtant tu l'as fait! Tu m'as laissé, tu m'as envoyé au casse pipe! Est-ce que tu sais seulement comme j'ai galéré? J'ai peut-être pas fini sous un pont, mais ça aurait pu arriver!

Il changea soudain de couleur, et je voyais la colère monter en lui comme elle commençait à grandir en moi. Mais je ne voulais pas tout gâcher, il y avait du mieux quand même. Je le savais pourtant qu'il ne fallait pas faire allusion à la phase 'clodo'…

-Ecoute, repris-je plus calmement, je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute pour maman et pour Bella, alors on va laisser le reste de côté. Sache seulement que je me sens tout aussi coupable que toi, j'ai réagi comme un con...

-Comme le fils de son père.

-On va dire ça ouais...

Je souriais bêtement, heureux d'avoir trouvé comment désamorcer la situation.

( http:/ www [.] youtube [.] com/watch?v=3OvKNfCNWHc&feature=related )

Deux cons dans l'histoire et il fallait que ça tombe sur nous! Même si rien n'était vraiment réglé, c'était au moins un bon début... Mes doigts se posèrent sur les touches blanches et sans que je ne le veuille vraiment, je me retrouvai submergé, comme si mon cœur se gonflait et qu'il commençait à prendre trop de place dans ma poitrine. Alors je la laissai sortir, comme je l'avais fait souvent. Nullement besoin de regarder mes doigts bouger, je ressentais simplement. S'il y a une chose que mon père refuserait toujours de voir, c'est que la musique possédait la moitié de ce que j'étais et que je ne pouvais juste pas faire autrement.

Trois heures plus tard j'étais repu, appréciant la peau de mon ventre bien tendue._ Hummm... _Ma mère nous avait régalés et je m'étais goinfré comme un porc. J'aurais pu faire concurrence à Emmett, comme Bell's me l'avait gentiment fait remarquer. La nourriture m'avait presque fait oublier la formidable petite robe rouge qu'elle portait. Mais quand elle me proposa de sortir le chien, le dessert n'existait plus et je bavais devant la vue de son épaule dénudée par un subtil glissement de bretelle. En courant presque, je me précipitai dans l'entrée pour récupérer nos manteaux.

-On vous attend pour la buche, ne prenez pas froid.

Froid? Qui aurait pu avoir froid? Quand une si charmante créature s'évertuait à faire grimper votre température? Sans même le faire exprès ! Ok j'avoue, mon côté pervers prenait largement le dessus.

Je l'entrainai dehors dans le jardin, lui tenant la porte. Je restai deux secondes en suspend, comme si tout s'était arrêté, comme si le temps n'avait plus cours. Juste à la regarder avancer sur la terrasse enneigée… Elle se mit à courir après Diego qui sautait dans tout les sens. Je me demandais si je pourrais un jour la trouver plus belle que ce soir, jouant dans la neige, emmitouflée dans une énorme doudoune. Là encore, je n'en revenais pas de pouvoir dire un truc pareil, mais pourtant c'était la stricte vérité. Je me mettais comme plus tôt dans la journée à envier ce clébard de merde qui avait toute son attention et qui la faisait rire aux éclats juste en se mettant à lui courir après. Je tachai de me donner une contenance en allumant une clope et m'adossai au mur de la maison pour continuer à la regarder. Je souris quand elle poussa de petits cris stridents, alors que Diego, après s'être largement roulé dans la neige, se secouait prés d'elle. Oui, juste magnifique et pétillante.

-Edward! Viens m'aider!

Je jetai ma clope et me précipitai vers elle. En bien mauvaise posture se trouvait la petite Swan alors que Diego essayait de la faire tomber, le cul dans la neige. Super-Cullen volant à la rescousse d'une demoiselle en détresse! Je l'arrachai des griffes du sérial pisseur en la saisissant par la taille. Je la collai fermement contre mon torse, fis quelques pas en arrière et essayai de garder mon équilibre. Blotti contre elle comme je l'étais, je ne pus retenir mon envie d'embrasser son cou. Je dégageai alors ses cheveux et vins picorer sa chaire tendre et chaude.

-T'as le nez gelé! Ed' arrête!

Elle se mit à se débattre et se tortiller comme un poisson hors de l'eau. C'était souvent l'impression qu'elle me faisait d'ailleurs : insaisissable, glissante. Je poussais même la métaphore jusqu'à penser qu'elle ne pouvait vivre dans le même élément que moi, dans le même univers. Elle avait vraiment quelque chose de spécial, elle était fascinante.

Je la retournai un peu brusquement, ne pouvant plus lui résister, plongeai mes yeux dans les siens et rapprochai ma main de son visage. Du bout des doigts je caressais sa joue. Elle se mit à frissonner. Je restai quelques secondes perché, juste fasciné, avant de me jeter comme un désespéré sur ses lèvres. J'aurais pensé qu'elle répliquerait mais au lieu de ça, elle se colla un peu plus à moi, répondant à mon baiser, me laissant apprécier ses lèvres douces. Comme souvent, j'aurais voulu plus, beaucoup plus, mais alors qu'elle me suçait la langue...

-Edwa- ... Oh merde! Pardon... Je...

-Maman?

-Bah si je m'y attendais à celle-là! Vous m'épatez les enfants! Je suis...

Ma mère nous fixait, elle se retenait de rire visiblement, pas vraiment choquée par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Je m'écartai de Bella un peu gêné par la désagréable impression que ma chère mère était en train de se payer nos têtes. Bella en fit tout autant, mais avec plus de force et de brusquerie, comme si tout à coup elle ne voulait plus être en contact avec moi, comme si elle s'était brûlée. Je lui jetai un regard à la va vite. Ce que je vis me serra la gorge, elle paniquait, honteuse d'avoir été surprise, et regrettait sûrement de s'être juste laisser aller. Elle s'éloigna un peu plus de moi, je tentai de la rattraper, mais elle esquiva mon bras tendu et prit la direction de la maison, passant devant Esmée le regard rivé au sol.

-Bella, attends chérie... Essaya-t-elle de la retenir mais sans plus de succès.

Je mis ça sur le compte de l'immense sourire qu'elle affichait. A mon avis, Bella n'avait pas dû apprécier que ma mère se bidonne.

-Tu aurais pu me le dire Edward. Me lança-t-elle sur le ton du reproche, caricaturant à merveille la mère BCBG, choquée par la conduite de son fiston. Ca m'aurait évité de préparer deux chambres, tu sais Eddy mon pauvre dodos!

Là c'est sûr elle se fout de ma gueule! Et depuis quand m'appelait-elle Eddy, c'est quoi ce surnom à la con?

-Maman! Répliquai-je choqué, à la limite de l'exaspération. Déjà elle interrompait un baiser foutrement génial qui aurait bien pu me valoir une érection, mais en plus elle se foutait ouvertement de moi. _Mère indigne va!_

-Quoi? Tu joues les cachotiers maintenant?

-Non, enfin tu sais on aurait voulu éviter que ça se sache... Il y a Emmett, il pourrait mal le prendre, alors on aurait préféré que ça reste-

-Top secret?

-Oui dans ce goût-là... Rentre tu vas prendre froid.

-C'est une piètre excuse... Edward si je ne te connaissais pas si bien je te dirais de ne rien faire qui pourrait compromettre ton amitié avec Emmett, mais je suis ta mère et une mère sent certaines choses.

-S'il te plaît ne me sors pas un truc bidon sur l'instinct.

-Tss-Tss-Tss... J'ai vu la façon dont tu la regardais, et ça n'a rien à voir avec un quelconque instinct, Edward. Il y a quelque chose de changer chez toi et ce quelque chose ne passe pas inaperçu. Emmett le verra tôt ou tard, les autres le verront aussi. Est-ce que tu es amoureux d'elle?

-Non!

-Tu réponds bien trop vite mon chéri... Il y a quelque chose entre vous et je le sais, quelque chose qui vous lie, tu ne peux rien me cacher. Ca saute aux yeux. Vous êtes si chou!

-Tu dis n'importe quoi... Je ne nierai pas l'aimer bien, on s'amuse en quelque sorte, mais il n'y a rien de sérieux.

-Oui mais tu ne me feras pas croire que ça ne te pose pas de problèmes, que tu ne veux pas plus. Je te connais par cœur, tu oublies que tu es mon bébé! Tu n'avais jamais ramené aucune fille chez nous et même si tu connais Bella depuis longtemps, tu ne m'as pas demandé de la convaincre de venir sans raison. Tu tiens à elle et même beaucoup, tu prends soin d'elle. Pas ouvertement mais je vois tous tes gestes : tu as porté sa valise, tu lui tiens la porte, tu es allé chercher son manteau et quand elle s'est cognée tout à l'heure tu t'es presque précipité sur elle...

Je soupirai et la contournai pour rentrer, mais me retournai pour rappeler Diego qui jouait encore.

-Tu t'occupes même de son chien! Rit Esmée.

Je posai un léger bisou sur sa joue, ce qui la fit glousser.

-Passe pour cette fois jeune homme, mais jure-moi de tout me raconter maintenant, j'adore les histoires d'amour!

Elle avait raison sur toute la ligne et je ne ferais pas long feu face aux autres. Si elle avait vu clair dans mon jeu en une soirée, Alice me démasquerait aussi vite, sans même parler de Jasper qui connaissait depuis toujours mon attirance pour Bella.

Seulement il fallait que je tienne compte d'elle. Il ne s'agissait pas que de moi et s'il y a une chose dont j'étais certain, c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas que je prenne soin d'elle, ni moi ni personne d'autre. J'avais pu remarquer la façon dont elle s'était un peu éloignée de tout le monde, même d'Alice et Rosalie. Elle s'était repliée sur elle-même et personne ne trouvait à y redire puisque c'est ce qu'elle voulait. Mais je ne baisserais pas les bras, pas maintenant que le fait qu'Esmée nous ait surpris m'ouvre une porte. Il fallait que je sois sincère, il fallait que je lui explique ce qu'elle représentait pour moi, la place qu'elle avait prise. Je me sentais mal à l'aise de parler d'amour. Je l'aimais à ma façon, comme le gros con que je serais toujours. _Putain! _Elle m'avait littéralement retourné le cerveau! Peut-être à l'instant même où je l'avais revue pour la première fois. Ce jour-là, je l'avais fuie comme il y a sept ans, mais j'avais pourtant tout fait depuis pour ne plus rester loin d'elle. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne, il fallait que je lui dise.

Bella était restée effacée tout le reste de la soirée, gênée semble-t-il plus que de raison. Elle s'était retirée dans sa chambre juste après le café. Les cadeaux seraient pour demain. Mes parents avaient fini par aller eux aussi se coucher. Moi je restais seul tanné sur le canapé. Je résistais à l'envie de la rejoindre, et essayais de tourner et retourner dans ma tête les mots que j'allais lui dire. Ce n'est pas une chose dont j'avais l'habitude. Les autres filles avec qui j'avais pu être étaient plutôt du genre à me courir après, à tout faire pour que ce soit moi qui reste. Mais Bella était définitivement différente. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle attendait de moi, vraiment pas. Elle était déroutante. Je souris et me levai finalement pour la rejoindre. C'est moi qui me mettais à lui courir après. Je n'aurais eu rien contre une carte et une boussole pour m'aider, même un mode d'emploi.

Je frappai à sa porte doucement et entrai sans y avoir été invité. Je scrutai la chambre plongée dans l'obscurité à la recherche de la petite brune qui faisait battre mon cœur de plus en plus fort. Mais je ne la trouvai nulle part et je commençai à paniquer légèrement. Où pouvait-elle bien se cacher? Je tâtai le mur à ma gauche et appuyai sur l'interrupteur. Je clignai des yeux, ébloui, mais pas la moindre trace de Bella, à part la robe qu'elle portait ce soir posée en vrac sur le lit. _La salle de bain abruti!_

Cette fois-ci je ne toquai pas et entrai directement dans la petite pièce d'eau du rez-de-chaussée. Elle était là, devant le miroir. Mon regard fut happé par ses longues jambes nues et exposées. Je remontai de ses chevilles fines, à ses mollets, puis vers ses cuisses et enfin le galbe de ses fesses recouvertes. Elle portait un immense sweat bleu, dix fois trop grand pour elle. La petite répétition que j'avais faite dans le salon ne m'était plus d'aucune utilité puisque les mots avaient déserté ma tête remplacés par le désir qu'elle faisait naître en moi.

Alors ne sachant pas vraiment par où commencer, je me rapprochai d'elle jusqu'à coller mon torse à son dos. Je la sentis se tendre légèrement quand je glissai mes mains autour de sa taille. Du bout des doigts, je caressais son ventre. Je profitais du fait qu'elle me laisse faire, les quelques jours que nous avions passés tout les deux seuls m'avaient appris que Bella n'était pas vraiment du genre câline et que dès que je mettais trop de tendresse elle me fuyait comme un pestiféré. Je plongeai le nez dans ses cheveux et inspirai à fond comme pour me gaver de son odeur jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'en prive.

Malgré tous ses efforts, je la sentais plier doucement. Elle ne put réprimer un frisson quand je murmurai son prénom contre la peau de son cou, avant d'y poser mes lèvres. Sa tête bascula en arrière venant reposer sur mon épaule et m'offrant un meilleur accès à son cou. À ce moment-là, je crus un instant qu'elle allait enfin vraiment se laisser aller avec moi. Que ce serait enfin le moment que j'attendais, le moment où je pourrais vraiment lui parler, qu'elle avait laissé tomber ses défenses, franchir la ligne qu'elle mettait souvent entre nous. Alors je m'engouffrai dans la brèche.

-Bell's pour tout à l'heure... Ma mère...

-Elle m'a promis qu'elle ne dirait rien, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Quoi?

-Bah oui je lui ai demandé de ne rien dire à personne.

-Bella je voulais justement qu'on... enfin qu'on ne se cache pas. Tu sais, devant les autres quand ils vont revenir pour le Nouvel An.

Elle se retourna vivement et éloigna mes mains de sa taille en attrapant mes poignets.

-Mais t'es malade ou quoi? T'as pensé une seconde à ce que dirait Emmett? Tu tiens vraiment pas à tes couilles!

-Je m'en fous d'Em'! Ecoute Bell's depuis que je suis revenu, depuis que je t'ai revue, je n'ai voulu qu'une seule chose : être avec toi, tu comprends. Pas comme un bon copain, pas comme un plan cul!

-Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là Ed', on s'amusait bien pourtant...

-On s'amuse bien? Et c'est tout!

-Bah... Je sais pas moi...

-Bella je ressens des choses pour toi, des choses que je ne m'explique pas. Mais ça n'a rien d'amusant d'accord, c'est flippant! J'ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne avant... Et si tu me dis que toi tu ne ressens rien, que je ne suis rien pour toi, alors...

-Dis pas ça, s'il te plaît...

Elle me regarda avec des yeux suppliants, je pouvais voir son regard briller, quelque chose d'étrange, comme si c'était douloureux pour elle.

_Angus and Julia Stone_, Draw your swords.

Je me rapprochai d'elle doucement et soutins son regard perdu. J'essayais de la rassurer comme je pouvais en accrochant mes yeux aux siens. Je passai ma main dans son dos et la soulevai pour l'asseoir sur le meuble derrière elle.

-Edward ne...

-Shuuut...

Je posai mon doigt sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire. Je me concentrai sur ses yeux dans lesquels je pouvais voir le doute, la peur mais aussi quelque chose de plus complexe, qui troublait ses iris marron foncé, presque noirs. J'avais l'impression qu'elle luttait, contre moi, mais surtout contre elle-même.

-Bella je voudrais que tu m'écoutes, que tu me laisses parler, d'accord?

Elle acquiesça de la tête mais par précaution je m'incrustai entre ses cuisses, juste pour être sûr qu'elle ne se sauve pas en courant. J'étais conscient de m'imposer maintenant, alors que je clamais haut et fort vouloir lui laisser le choix et me soucier de ce qu'elle voulait elle, mais je savais pertinemment que si je lui laissais la moindre porte de sortie, elle me filerait entre les doigts plutôt que de me faire face, que de me laisser m'ouvrir à elle.

_See her come down, throught the clouds _Je la vois tomber, à travers les nuages

_I feel like a fool _Je me sens comme un idiot

Je posai ma paume contre sa mâchoire, en caressai la finesse et la douceur, avec toute la tendresse que je ressentais pour elle. J'essayais de la calmer et de lui prouver que tout ce que j'allais lui dire était plus que sincère. Je fermai les yeux une seconde pour trouver moi aussi la force dont j'avais besoin.

_I aint got nothing left to give _Il ne me reste rien à donner

_Nothing to lose _Rien à perdre

-J'étais qu'un sale con Bell's, je t'ai fait du mal, alors que crois-moi, c'est la dernière chose que je voulais. A la soirée pour fêter nos diplômes, j'ai été horrible avec toi et tu ne méritais pas ça Bella. Je veux que tu saches que je regrette absolument tout de cette soirée, sauf une chose et une seule, toi. Ce que tu m'as donné ce soir-là aurait pu me faire changer d'avis et rester, pour toi, mais j'étais qu'un foutu connard. Je me souviens de tout, de ce que j'ai ressenti quand tu m'as embrassé sur le balcon, quand tu m'as laissé te toucher. Je me demande encore comment tu as pu donner ta première fois au petit merdeux que j'étais. Pour tout ce que je t'ai fait ce soir-là et après, pour être parti, pour être resté loin de toi Bella, je voudrais te demander pardon...

Ma voix s'étranglait sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. J'aurais voulu pour elle que mes excuses soient à la hauteur de ce que je ressentais, j'aurais voulu faire mieux pour elle, mais je n'étais pas parfait, vraiment loin de l'être.

-Il faut que tu saches que j'ai changé. Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup, mais fais-moi confiance, laisse-moi être avec toi, vraiment. Laisse-moi te prouver que je peux prendre soin de toi, que je peux être là pour toi. J'ai jamais voulu être quelqu'un comme je veux être avec toi. J'aimerais te dire, ok on fait semblant devant les autres, mais je peux juste pas. J'ai trop besoin de toi, de te prendre dans mes bras. Dis-moi ce que tu attends de moi?

_So come on love_, Alors viens mon amour,

_Draw your swords_ Dégaine tes épées,

_Shoot me to the ground_. Abats-moi_._

_You are mine, I am yours, _Tu es à moi, je suis à toi,

_Lets not fuck around._ Arrêtons ce merdier.

-Qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi? Parce que pour moi tu es...

_Cause you are the only one_

_Cause you are the only one_

Je fixai mes yeux dans les siens et attendais sa réponse mais rien ne vint. Elle me regardait, perdue, presque effrayée. Sa bouche s'ouvrit plusieurs fois, comme si elle cherchait à pouvoir mieux respirer. Ses yeux se firent fuyants, elle regardait autour d'elle et relevait la tête en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Je l'effaçai du bout des doigts et je cherchai de nouveau ses yeux comme pour lui promettre que je serais celui qui sécherait ses larmes, si elle me laissait faire.

Je commençais à paniquer moi aussi. Est-ce que c'était maintenant que je la perdais, que je devais comprendre qu'elle ne me pardonnerait pas, jamais. Que j'avais tout gâché et que quoi que je fasse, rien ne pourrait changer. Sans le vouloir je resserrais ma prise sur le haut de sa nuque, je fronçais les sourcils pour essayer de comprendre ce que son corps me disait puisqu'aucun mot ne sortait de sa si jolie bouche. Elle ne voulait pas de moi. J'en étais certain. Elle ne faisait rien pour me garder contre elle, ses bras étaient ballants le long de son buste et ses yeux me fuyaient toujours. Alors je posai mes lèvres sur son front, comme pour lui dire au revoir même si je savais pertinemment que je la reverrais demain matin. Je me décidai à la laisser s'éloigner de moi, même si ça me coûtait énormément, plus que je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Je profitai encore de ces quelques secondes à pouvoir être près d'elle. Quand je fis un premier pas en arrière, je crus que mon cœur avait lâché, tant la douleur que je pouvais ressentir fut vive. Le deuxième pas ne fut pas moins douloureux, c'était même pire. Je lui tournai finalement le dos, serrant les poings et les mâchoires de rage, pas contre elle non, mais contre moi.

J'aurais voulu partir en courant, mais mes jambes ne m'obéissaient pas. J'avais la sensation de sombrer, que rien ne pouvait m'empêcher de tomber. Quand je l'entendis étouffer un sanglot derrière moi, j'en vins à me détester, d'une haine féroce et ravageuse. Je serrai plus fort les poings au point de faire craquer mes phalanges. Il fallait que je sorte de là, maintenant...

-Edward...

* * *

_**Tadam! Vous me détestez hein? Je sais, je suis pas cool de m'arréter là et vous allez encore plus me maudire dans 3s. Mais vous savez quoi; c'est un peu de votre faute aussi, je dois pas passer les 2% de revieweuses... Oui j'aime les stats, mon péchet mignon! ^^**_

_**Je remercie mes revieweuses de choc d'étre encore et toujours là, et qui ne sont pas consernées la petite phrase du dessus. Laissez moi vous dire que vous assurez grave les filles et ces pour vous et pour ma Robin que je ne vais pas lacher. **_

_**Le temps est arrivé pour moi de prendre une pause, juste pour retrouver le plaisir d'écrire sans la pression du temps qui passe. Et aussi comme me le rabache ma béta de prendre du temps pour moi, pour respirer et juste sortir la téte de l'eau...**_

_**Mais je reviens pas d'inquiétude, j'ai encore tout plein de trucs à vous raconter...**_

_**Je vous adore **_

_**Marine**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Oh** je sais exactement ce que vous étes entrain de vous vous dire mais lardons, mais non vous ne révez pas, je suis de retour et je ne reviens pas les mains vides, enfin pres que mais pas tant que ça! Avant de me maudire pour ne pas vous livrez un chapitre entier, même pas un chapitre du tout, lisez ça et si vous me detestez encore apres ça, on en parle ensemble, ok?

**En tout cas, sachez une chose, vous m'avez terrrriblement manquez! Et ça méritait bien autant de R!**

Bonne lecture, mes lardons chéris,

Marine

* * *

_24 Décembre 2009:_

_Bella is back!_

_Il est en train de se tirer Bell's! Putain, mais fais quelque chose! _

Je serrai les dents et encaissai la claque mentale que je venais de me mettre._ Brillant l'auto flagellation mentale_! Pour qu'elles ne soient plus qu'un putain de mauvais souvenir, j'effaçai les larmes sur mes joues et relevai la tête pour voir Edward me tourner le dos. Tout semblait tourner au ralenti, je tournais au ralenti et putain je détestais ça!_ Il s'en va, il me laisse... Encore. _

Par quel miracle? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée et on s'en fout, je réussis à faire sortir un mot de ma bouche, un seul petit mot, qui je l'espérais, suffirait à le retenir suffisamment longtemps pour que je mette un peu d'ordre dans l'incroyable bordel qu'était mon cerveau à ce moment-là.

-Edward...

Il s'arrêta net, à un mètre à peine de la porte, il n'avait qu'à tendre la main pour...

J'inspirai un bon coup et reniflai comme un goret. _S'il veut encore de toi avec cette tronche, les bruits immondes et toute la panoplie de la nana qui chiale, ce mec est l'homme de ta vie! Mais quand même songe au fait scientifiquement prouvé que les larmes d'une femme ont un effet dévastateur sur la libido d'un homme. On parle de la libido d'Edward là ! Alors un peu de fierté, t'es pas une chiffe molle! _(source plus que fiable; le SAV d'Omar et Fred du 24 janvier dernier)

Je sautai du perchoir sur lequel il m'avait assise et avançai vers lui doucement, putain trop doucement, mais j'étais incapable de faire mieux. Quelqu'un avait fait péter une bombe dans ma tête, je ne savais plus quoi faire et même mettre un pied devant l'autre était un exploit. Morte de trouille, les jambes en coton, les yeux humides, bilan pathétique. Je ne pouvais pas aller plus loin et restai plantée derrière lui. Pourquoi étais-je si bouleversée, si perdue? Et pourquoi, putain pourquoi avais-je si peur? Peur de le retenir, peur de le voir partir! _Tu connais la chanson, 'Qui suis-je? Où vais-je? Qui sucerai-je?' _

J'approchai ma paume, la posai sur son épaule et le forçai à se retourner. Le contact le fit tressaillir ou peut-être était-ce moi qui tremblais.

_Je regrette absolument tout de cette soirée, sauf une chose, une seule, toi_.

Ses mots se répétaient sans cesse, comme une litanie oppressante qui m'empêchait de réfléchir. J'avais si souvent rêvé d'entendre un truc du genre qu'aujourd'hui ça me paraissait juste irréel et impossible. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant, aucun mot ne pourrait suffire, j'avais trop de colère, de rancœur. J'avais eu trop mal et rien ne changerait ça.

_Crois-moi c'est la dernière chose que je voulais_.

J'aurais tellement voulu pouvoir le croire, y croire, pouvoir me réfugier dans ses bras et ne plus avoir peur, peur de lui, de moi, de souffrir encore.

Mais tout allait bien trop vite pour moi. Trop vite! Je me retrouvais larguée entre peur et espoir. Et tout ça c'était de sa faute; pourquoi me foutait-il une pression pareille? On pouvait pas juste continuer, encore un peu, je ne voyais pas où était le problème!

Quand il se retourna enfin, je pus voir sur son visage qu'il était tout aussi bouleversé que moi, peut-être aurait-il préféré que je le laisse foutre le camp. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'y résoudre. _T'es foutue ma vieille, il serait temps que tu le comprennes!_

_J'ai trop besoin de toi._

Et j'avais besoin de lui aussi, besoin de sa présence, de son putain de sourire, de son corps qui me faisait perdre les pédales, de sa voix, de sa présence et de tout le reste.

Reconnaître que j'avais besoin de lui était déjà un grand pas, l'accepter n'en parlons pas, mais le laisser m'avoir dans tous les sens du terme c'était une autre histoire!

Toutes ces années, je m'étais construit une carapace, bien solide, blindée au cynisme pour ne plus laisser entrer personne. Je pouvais la sentir se fissurer un peu plus chaque jour depuis qu'il avait ramené ses petites fesses chez moi. Mais je m'interdisais de lâcher prise et de le laisser m'atteindre, de m'attacher, de l'aimer; parce que pour moi ça ne pourrait conduire qu'au supplice de se faire peler à vif.

Ses yeux me scrutaient, il attendait que je parle, que je lui explique. Je m'en voulais déjà, mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix.

-Tu m'en demandes trop Edward... Lâchai-je avec le peu d'aplomb qu'il me restait, quand je le vis froncer les sourcils, je pris conscience que ce n'était que le premier coup que je lui portais.

-Tu... Je peux juste pas... Il faut que tu comprennes, tu peux pas me dire tout ça... Tu vas trop vite, trop vite pour moi! Je veux pas-

-Ok, me répondit-il froidement les lèvres pincées.

-Ok. Répétai-je à la fois surprise et incapable de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux plusieurs fois, avant d'esquisser un mouvement de recul. Je baissai la tête, il y avait tant de choses que j'aurais pu dire pour le rassurer, pour le garder, mais je n'avais réussi qu'à creuser encore davantage le fossé qu'il y avait entre nous. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais mais je ne savais pas faire autrement. Je ne voulais pas que tout s'arrête, mais maintenant c'était à lui de choisir. Je le sentis s'éloigner encore. Ma main qui était restée sur son avant bras, se retrouva dans le vide. En une seconde, je pus sentir le froid m'entourer, puis aussi vite le feu monta en moi du fond de ma poitrine vers ma gorge avant d'enflammer mes joues. Je relevai brusquement la tête vers lui.

Je l'avais retenu pourtant, j'avais voulu lui expliquer, lui dire qu'il m'en demandait juste trop, ce n'était pas la mort quand même!

La douleur était là, alors finalement à quoi bon vouloir la fuir comme la peste puisqu'elle me collait aux bask'. Il allait partir encore, mais plus de panique, juste une douleur sourde et profonde comme une brulure. Et dire que je pensais m'en être bien sortie avec mon monologue de bègue foireux. Putain de merde!

-Ed' attends! Reste s'il te plaît...

Là vraiment je ne pouvais pas faire plus, plus désespérée! Horrible! Me jeter à son cou aurait craint encore plus mais ça c'était vraiment au-dessus de mes forces.

-Je suis désolé, mais moi non plus je ne peux pas-

-HEY!

J'avais peut-être crié un peu fort, mais tant pis ! J'espérais juste ne pas avoir réveillé ses parents en faisant des vocalises. Merde il n'allait quand même pas se foutre de ma gueule sans que je ne réagisse, elles étaient passées où ses putains de belles paroles de tout à l'heure!

-T'as pas le droit de me dire que tu peux pas et te barrer parce que je te dis que tu m'en demandes vachement trop! C'est pas-pas cool! Continuai-je foutrement pathétique.

-Cool! Pas cool! Est-ce que tu te fous de ma gueule Bella! Tu veux pas être vraiment avec moi, ok. Mais excuse-moi si je ne peux pas rester. Je ne veux pas être juste une distraction, un mec de plus, un plan cul sympa à portée de main, juste une putain de bite à t'envoyer!

-Ed' tu la fermes!

Crachai-je entre mes dents, je pointai mon doigt sur son torse avec force, j'espérais bien lui faire mal au moins un peu et je plantai mes yeux dans les siens pour qu'il jauge de mon humeur. J'étais carrément furax et il le savait et il allait me le payer.

- Ecoute-moi très attentivement, vraiment très attentivement. Là tu mériterais que je te colle une bonne grosse droite en plein dans ta belle gueule de con! Et crois-moi c'est foutrement dur de me retenir. Tu n'es pas une putain de bite que je m'envoie et je t'interdis de penser un truc pareil! Tu comptes pour moi, t'as toujours compté, plus que n'importe qui. Alors si j'ai ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'importance à tes yeux, tu vas te contenter de ce que j'ai à t'offrir. Du sexe, pas de sentiments et pas de promesses, c'était le deal Edward, je ne peux pas plus. Ne viens pas me bassiner avec des conneries de couple ou de je ne sais pas quoi puant l'amour. Moi je me suis toujours contentée de ce que tu voulais bien me donner. J'ai tout accepté, t'entends; ton amitié bancale et des miettes! Il y a sept ans j'ai écarté les cuisses et je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé, mais mon putain de cœur... Mon putain de cœur était entre mes cuisses!

J'aurais voulu rajouter que c'était tout ce qu'il aurait mais je me retrouvai écrabouillée dans une étreinte à vous couper le souffle. La pièce se mit à tourner, j'avais l'impression que j'allais m'évanouir, mais rien ne vint. Il n'y avait que ses lèvres qui s'écrasaient violemment sur les miennes, que ses bras qui me serraient si fort que mes côtes auraient pu péter, mais nom de Dieu de bon Dieu de bordel de merde, je n'avais jamais ressenti un truc pareil. Une ivresse si intense, une passion brulante, un chaos de sentiments, je me sentais vivante, terriblement vivante. Pourtant je perdais mon souffle dans sa bouche et mon cœur battait si fort que je m'attendais à ce qu'il s'arrête d'un instant à l'autre.

Cocon-Julien Doré, _Rehad_ (Taratata)

Je me décollai de ses lèvres à regret et cherchai à retrouver mon souffle. Pour ne pas rompre le contact, je suivis les lignes de son visage du bout des doigts, longeant sa mâchoire avant de tracer les contours de sa bouche.

-Ne m'en demande pas plus. Le suppliai-je une dernière fois en me perdant littéralement dans la profondeur de ses yeux magnifiques.

Magnifique, j'avais enfin trouvé un mot à mettre sur l'homme que j'avais en face de moi, il était magnifique et peut-être même plus que ça. J'aurais souhaité à cet instant que tous les anges du ciel ramènent leur petit cul ailé par ici et me protègent de moi et de mon cœur. Son petit sourire vint taquiner le coin de sa bouche, son foutu petit sourire me tuait encore, sans compter sur ma petite voix qui en rajouta une couche. _Cuite, cuite, cuite..._

Avec la même urgence que lui, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et fondis sur ses lèvres, tirant sur ses cheveux pour l'attirer encore plus à moi. Peut-être pour faire taire ma petite voix, mais surtout par envie. Juste un baiser, un putain de baiser passionné. Ma langue bataillait avec la sienne, cherchant à avoir le dessus. Il glissa ses mains sous mon tee-shirt pour venir caresser le bas de mon dos. Ce simple contact me fit frissonner. Me voilà de nouveau éblouie, il avait quelque chose de spécial, de lumineux, d'exceptionnel et force m'était de constater que pour moi aussi il était le seul...

J'aurais beau le nier de toutes mes forces, le tenir le plus loin possible de moi, impossible maintenant de faire machine arrière, impossible de dire non, non, non...

_I'm gonna, I'm loose my baby_

_So I always keep a bottle near_

_He said 'I just think you're drepressed'_

_Kiss me here baby and go rest_

_I don't ever want to drink again_

_I just, ooh just need a friend_

_I'm not gonna spend ten weeks_

_Have everyone think I'm on the mend..._

* * *

Alors... Verdict?

J'espere en tout cas ne pas avoir trop deçue les optimistes...

En tout cas je voulais remercier toutes celles qui m'ont laissé une review sur le dernier chapitre, parce que ça compte beaucoup pour moi... Merci aux anonymes, aux mise en alerte et en favoris aussi... Vous etes vraiment géniales!

**_Et surtout à ma Beta d'amour pour son soutien sans faille, son écoute et pour tellement de chose en fait que je suis bien incapable de toutes les nommer! Tu es vraiment parfaite, juste exactement comme il faut... Ma Robinette d'amour!_**

Une derniere petite chose, est-ce qu'un nouveau chapitre vous plairait? Une Alice plus tarrée que jamais, un chees SO SEXY CULLEN ça vous direz? Alors qu'est ce que vous attendez pour me le dire...

Je vous embrasse

Marine


	22. Chapter 22

_Comme promis voila le nouveau chapitre, _

_je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, on se retrouve en bas,_

_bonne lecture, enfin j'espere..._

_Marine_

* * *

_28 Décembre 2009:_

Enfin deux minutes à moi dans cette journée de taré. Pourquoi ce genre de journées n'arrive qu'à moi? Je dois vraiment avoir un karma pourri, ou avoir noyé des chatons dans une vie antérieure pour morfler autant. Allez je vous raconte, histoire de faire redescendre la pression.

Tout avait presque bien commencé, il faisait bien chaud dans le fond de mon lit ce matin. Je m'étirais lascivement, histoire de me réveiller en douceur. Dur, dur de trouver la motivation pour m'extirper de ce cocon, le paradis si vous voulez mon avis. Je me tortillai encore quelques secondes avant de me décider enfin à ouvrir un œil. Une curieuse sensation vint se loger dans mon ventre, comme un je ne sais pas quoi de dérangeant, une légère déception. Non en fait j'étais vraiment déçue et même frustrée. Je pestai contre moi-même et essayai de chasser cette foutue sensation merdique. Ce n'était pas un drame de se réveiller toute seule! _Mais avoue que c'est foutrement bon de pouvoir trouver Edward à côté de toi. D'ailleurs, je ne voudrais pas jouer les rabat-joie mais tu commences à y prendre goût. _Même pas vrai! _Oh que si. _Oh que non! _Tu mens très mal, ton nez s'allonge._

Ok, j'avoue que je commence _un peu _à m'habituer à lui._ Et que tout ton corps le réclame à grands cris, comme juste là maintenant. _Mais ce n'est pas vrai! On dort ensemble c'est tout, enfin on couche ensemble, on vit ensemble, mais ça s'arrête là. C'est si dur à saisir? C'est presque se rendre service vu la situation. Grâce à lui, je dors super bien la nuit, orgasme en prime et grâce à moi, il a un toit sur la tête._ C'est vrai, que demande le peuple? _Je ne te le fais pas dire!

Il avait vraiment dû me lessiver le cerveau parce que je devais bien reconnaitre que c'était foutrement agréable de s'endormir dans ses bras. Depuis Noël je ne l'avais pas lâché, mais pour ma défense je tiens à dire que lui non plus! _Ah Edward et ses supers pouvoirs! _On était littéralement ventousés du matin au soir et même après, enfin surtout lui. _Mais bien sûr. _Je ne peux pas dire que ça me déplaise vraiment, mais... _Quelle hypocrite, j'y crois pas! _Mais tu vas la fermer deux minutes!

Je disais donc que notre 'relation' n'était pas pour me déplaire, mais... Bah oui, vous vous doutiez bien qu'il y avait un 'mais'. Aujourd'hui c'était la fin des réjouissances, et des jouissances tout court. _Cette journée sonne le glas de la fête du slip! _Exactement! Il allait falloir mettre fin à notre petit arrangement, à moins de se faire griller et ça c'était juste hors de question. On était le 28 décembre, donc le jour où nos _chers_ amis rentraient de leurs vacances. C'est fou ce que le temps passe vite!

D'ailleurs Ed' devait déjà être parti chercher Rose et Emmett, CQFD. Moi je devais récupérer Lily et Jazz à Newark, parce que ces abrutis ne pouvaient pas tous atterrir dans le même aéroport, je vous jure. Mais attendez...

OH merde!

Je me relevai brusquement en faisant voler la couette et me jetai sur le réveil.

09H 16

Oh merde, merde, merde et remerde!

Je sautai du lit en manquant de me rétamer. Une fois sur mes pieds, je me mis à jurer comme un routier contre ce sale traitre d'Edward qui ne m'avait pas réveillée et aussi sur mes satanés deux pieds gauches, mais plus sur Edward bien évidement. J'aurais déjà dû être en route depuis... 6 minutes, autant dire que le timing était foutrement plus que serré.

Je m'habillai en quatrième vitesse avec ma robe de la veille pour gagner un max de temps, faisant l'impasse sur la petite culotte, puisque j'avais déjà perdu de précieuses secondes à me battre avec mon soutif. Je m'attachai les cheveux grossièrement, récupérai mon manteau et mon écharpe, indispensables pour ne pas attraper la mort. _Et le rhume de f*** t'y pense pas! _

Je jetai un regard à l'horloge du tableau de bord juste après avoir claqué la portière. Conclusion : en grillant une bonne vingtaine de feux, je serais peut-être à l'heure, je dis bien peut-être... Et Lily allait me tuer.

Avec vingt bonnes minutes de retard, j'arrivai enfin dans le hall de l'aéroport. À peine les portes franchies, je courus vers le tableau d'affichage, espérant trouver la porte par laquelle ils étaient arrivés. Mais en entendant une voix suraigüe hurler mon prénom, je me figeai d'effroi. Je me retournai doucement, enfonçant la tête dans mes épaules et vis Alice se précipiter sur moi. _Elle va t'arracher les yeux avec ses petits ongles pointus et manucurés! _J'aperçus Jasper juste derrière elle, trimer avec une demi-douzaine de valises. J'allai vers lui pour l'aider, ignorant Lily, de toute façon j'étais déjà tout en haut de sa liste noire. Arrivée à sa hauteur, je lui fis un sourire d'excuses mais il semblait plus soulagé qu'énervé,_ ouf._ Je déposai un bisou sur sa joue avant de lui prendre deux énormes sacs.

-Excusez-moi, je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard.

-C'est pas grave, on a pas at-

-Comment ça c'est pas grave? Bien sûr que c'est grave ! Bee t'exagère, t'es jamais foutue d'être à l'heure! Si ça te faisait chier de rendre service, il fallait le dire, on aurait pris un taxi.

Je restai incrédule quelques secondes face à l'agressivité qui se dégageait de cette petite chose, puis je baissai les yeux ne supportant plus le regard meurtrier avec lequel elle me fixait.

-Lily je viens de dire que j'étais désolée... Tentai-je lamentablement, elle n'allait faire qu'une bouchée de moi.

-Laisse tomber elle est d'une humeur de- Enfin de mauvais poil. Se reprit Jazz, en me jetant à son tour un regard d'excuses. Je lui fis un petit sourire compatissant.

Quand Alice avait ses règles, il valait mieux se planquer et attendre que l'orage passe, trop tard dans mon cas. Je me tournai vers elle, prenant soin d'effacer mon sourire et de me composer une mine de circonstance. Un truc à mi-chemin entre l'affliction la plus totale, la constipation et la soumission, enfin dans le genre quoi.

-Excuse-moi Lily, je suis un vrai boulet, jamais foutue d'être à l'heure, t'as TOTALEMENT raison. Je suis vraiment navrée, désolée, je m'en veux atrocement de vous avoir faits attendre. Oh Lily, je te demande pardon!

Même après ma supplique stupide et théâtralement lamentable, elle gardait sa bouille des mauvais jours. Merde, c'était pire que d'habitude! Il y a un truc qui cloche...

-Je peux me mettre à genoux si tu veux? Lui proposai-je timidement.

- Vas-y! Me répondit-elle du tac au tac.

-Alice... Râla Jazz.

Celle-ci explosa de rire, nous faisant sursauter tous les deux. Décidément, elle était encore plus tarée qu'avant. J'avais peut-être passé trop de temps avec des gens normaux, je perdais l'habitude. Avant que je ne puisse réagir, elle me prit dans ses bras pour un gros câlin. J'étais presque soulagée mais cela ne dura qu'une seconde à peine. Elle se détacha de moi, ses petites mains flippantes posées fermement sur mes épaules et me fixa suspicieuse. _Merde!_

-Comment il s'appelle?

-Qui?

-Te fous pas de moi Bee, tu m'as très bien comprise. Il y a un mec là-dessous!

-Non plutôt une panne de réveil.

-Ah-ah, hilarant! On dirait que t'as baisé toute la nuit.

Elle se mit à me dévisager et je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir. _Tiens Lily aussi à des supers pouvoirs!_

-Je rectifie tu **as** baisé toute la nuit.

Elle ouvrit mon manteau en un clin d'œil, je tentai de me cacher comme si j'avais été toute nue en dessous. C'était foutrement gênant quand même!

-La robe 'Baise-moi'!

Puis elle s'attaqua à mon écharpe, m'étranglant au passage.

-Mais t'es malade!

-Et ça c'est un suçon ou je ne m'y connais pas! Mais attends... T'en as plusieurs! Un régulier alors... Oh merde Bee raconte!

_Alerte Rouge! Alerte Rouge!_

-Ali' s'il-te-plaît mon ange on pourrait rentrer maintenant, je suis crevé. Vous discuterez à la maison, ok?

C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air nase notre Jazzou, il couve peut-être un truc, mais en tout cas il venait de me sauver la mise. Mais pas pour longtemps.

-Quel chieur c'est pas possible! Moi aussi je suis crevée, j'ai 5h d'avion dans les pattes, plus le décalage horaire. Mais il y a des choses plus importantes dans la vie!

-Comme mes dossiers en retard, par exemple.

-Comme le nouveau mec de Bella, enfin! Tu le fais exprès ou quoi? S'exaspéra-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, j'aurais juré l'avoir entendue marmonner 'quel demeuré!'. Visiblement nous étions en plein dans une tempête menstruelle.

-On rentre, maintenant. Conclut Jasper d'une voix ferme. _Dis donc c'est la joie entre ces deux-là!_

-Okay... Soupira Lily avec impertinence comme une ado qu'on engueulait.

Je soupirai moi aussi, de soulagement. Mais je commençai déjà à me creuser les méninges pour me trouver un alibi, ou plutôt un pigeon suceur de cou, tout en fustigeant Edward pour avoir laissé sa marque.

Arrivée dans le parking de l'immeuble, je me garai avant de filer un coup de main pour les bagages, mais avec la ferme intention de mettre les voiles le plus vite possible. Et pour cause, je n'avais pas réussi à trouver quelqu'un pour jouer le rôle de l'amant passionné de façon crédible bien sûr. Je ne pouvais ni incriminer une de nos connaissances parce que je mettais ma main au feu que Lily chercherait à me caser avec le pauvre bougre, ni même inventer un gros mensonge de toute pièce, elle flairerait l'embrouille. Ma stratégie était simple : en dire le moins possible, voire rien du tout et me tirer sans demander mon reste.

Je savais mon plan fichtrement foireux, si bien qu'à peine la dernière valise posée dans l'entrée je tentais de m'éclipser.

-Bon les amoureux moi je me sauve, j'ai un million de-

Mais Lily me saisit par le bras.

-Où tu crois aller comme ça?

-Ecoute je dois rentrer me doucher, sortir le chien et préparer tout pour ce soir au bar, Angie n'est pas là du coup je dois tout me taper.

-Tss-Tss-Tss. Me fit-elle avec une moue amusée, elle se foutait de moi franchement.

-Lily je tuerais pour une douche et des fringues propres, tu sais. La menaçai-je alors qu'elle s'accrochait encore davantage à mon bras.

-A d'autres Mlle Swan! Là tu cherches juste à m'esquiver. Tu me prends vraiment pour une bille.

-Pas du tout! Rétorquai-je outrée d'avoir été aussi facilement démasquée mais ça elle ne pouvait pas le savoir, si? _Ouch... Elle m'énerve!_

-Très bien alors je te suis, on aura tout le temps de discuter comme ça! Je veux tout savoir!

Effrayante, Alice était foutrement effrayante, elle me regardait, un immense sourire collé sur le visage limite carnassier, très heureuse de m'avoir coincée.

-Tu n'as pas de valises à défaire? Tentai-je, m'accrochant à ce dernier espoir, même si tout semblait foutu d'avance.

-Ca peut attendre ne t'inquiète pas. D'abord je veux tout savoir sur ton homme mystère. Me dit-elle sur le ton de la confidence, avant de se frotter les mains, vraisemblablement très satisfaite d'elle-même et sans doute impatiente de connaître en détail mes frasques sexuelles avec l'homme mystère. Oui, vraiment très effrayante, petite mais effrayante.

Elle allait me piéger, un pied dans l'appartement et elle devinerait tout illico. Il suffirait qu'une chaussette d'Edward traîne pour qu'elle comprenne que si j'avais pu tolérer la présence de la dite chaussette c'était parce que son propriétaire avait su détourner suffisamment mon attention pour me la faire oublier complètement. Et quoi de mieux pour détourner l'attention d'une femme que de la faire hurler de plaisir. Vous me suivez toujours? C'était tout à fait le genre de déduction que Lily aurait pu avoir.

ET merde! Là j'avais vraiment un big problème, mais alors big de chez big le problème! Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de... Bingo! Edward! Mais bien sûr! Je n'avais qu'à lui demander de faire un brin de ménage avant de débouler avec le pot de glue.

-Tu m'excuses une minute, une envie pressante! Lui lançai-je avec un sourire faussement gêné.

-Je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi.

Je courus presque jusqu'aux toilettes et m'y enfermai à double tours. Mieux valait être prudente avec Lily dans les parages en mode suspicion. Je sortis mon téléphone de la poche de mon manteau que je n'avais même pas pris la peine d'enlever. Je tapai mon message à toute vitesse.

_' Mec on est dans une merde noire! J'arrive avec Lily dans 15 minutes. Efface les preuves. Je te revaudrai ça, mais je t'en prie fais vite et bien! __Et n'oublie aucune chaussette surtout__!'_

J'attendis fébrilement une réponse, tripotant mon téléphone plus que de raison._ Réponds, réponds, mais réponds putain! _Je me mis à compter les secondes mentalement, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15... 20, puis 30. Ma pause pipi s'éternisait.

Quand soudain l'objet de mes suppliques se mit à vibrer, je manquai de le laisser tomber par terre, le rattrapant in extremis. J'allai me féliciter pour ce réflex parfait, chose rarissime chez moi, mais la voix de crécelle de Lily me fit sursauter de nouveau.

-J'arrive! Je peux avoir une minute, juste une putain de minute!

Agressive, moi? Pas le moins du monde.

_' Je confirme, tu es dans la merde. Rose a vu mon tee-shirt je suis sûr qu'elle se pose des questions. Tu aurais vu sa tête! Ok, pour l'appart', je gère, mais mes services se payent à prix d'or... '_

Je me retins difficilement de lui répondre de ravaler sa prétention foutrement mal placée dans une situation aussi critique. _Ces bonhommes je vous jure! Une pipe ce sera amplement suffisant! _

Mon niveau de stress restait au taquet, et l'autre hystérique derrière la porte en remettait une couche, me donnant la migraine à tambouriner à la porte. Je suis maudite! J'allais avoir Rose et Lily sur le dos, et dire que le cauchemar ne faisait que commencer.

Réveil brutal, aéroport, Lily et ses règles, stress et migraine, sans oublier être redevable d'un Edward foutrement pervers... Début de journée apocalyptique.

J'inspirais à fond pour me donner un peu de courage avant de tourner la poignée.

Oh miracle! Je pouvais à peine en croire mes yeux mais, l'appart' semblait clean, comme s'il n'avait jamais été le théâtre de la plus formidable tornade de sexe que je n'avais jamais connue. J'avais bien fait de gagner un maximum de temps, même si ça m'avait coûté beaucoup de devoir supporter les cris de révolte d'Alice et autres critiques acerbes sur ma façon de conduire et mon, je cite, 'tas de tôles sur roues'. Toujours est-il qu'au moins cela avait laissé le temps à Edward de ranger ce capharnaüm et même de passer l'aspirateur. Je priai silencieusement pour qu'il n'ait oublié aucune malheureuse chaussette.

_Blue Suede Shoes_, Elvis.

Une légère musique parvint jusqu'à mes oreilles alors que j'enlevais mes bottes. J'aurais pu la reconnaître entre mille, d'habitude elle me faisait me dandiner et me donnait la pêche, mais je vis rouge. _Oh le con, il a mis ta compil' ménage! _La honte... Il fallait vraiment que je perde cette stupide habitude de faire des compil' pour tout.

Mais je fus bien vite tirée de mes réflexions en apercevant le bout du pied d'un certain Sexy-Cullen battre la mesure. Comment un pied pouvait-il avoir un tel pouvoir sur moi, je n'en avais pas la moindre idée, mais toujours est-il que je ne pus m'empêcher d'être attirée par ce pied ou plutôt par la perspective de ce qu'il y avait au-dessus.

Quand enfin je pus avoir le plaisir de l'admirer dans sa globalité, je ne pus retenir le rouge de me monter aux joues, mon cerveau flirtant avec le burnout, complément submergé d'images érotiques impliquant Mr Cullen nu, moi et le canapé sur lequel il était assis. Je déglutis difficilement quand je surpris son regard sur moi. Je tâchai de paraître détachée en lui lançant un clin d'œil complice alors que Lily faisait son entrée dans le salon, passant devant moi pour rejoindre Edward.

-Hey Ed'! Comme je suis contente de te voir, j'ai bien cru qu'on n'arriverait jamais.

Il se mit à rire comme un débile profond, avant de déposer un bisou sur la joue de Lily.

-Bella t'as fait des misères? Lui demanda-t-il visiblement très amusé. Bêtement, je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine et levai les yeux au ciel. _Même pas vrai d'abord!_

-Cette fille est un danger public! Elle a roulé à 40km tout le long, sans parler du nombre de fois où son immonde voiture a calé. Tu sais Bella cette voiture est bonne pour la casse, faut que tu te fasses une raison.

-Moi je la trouve très bien ma camionnette!

-Même un clochard n'en voudrait pas pour dormir. Me répondit-elle le regard noir.

-Je t'emmerde et ma voiture aussi! Lui lançai-je en lui tirant la langue, infantile, mais nécessaire. Elle me zappa totalement pour revenir à Edward qui se bidonnait toujours.

-Alors comment vont tes parents? Et ce premier Noël à New York?

-Ils vont bien... Et vous c'était comment? Eluda-t-il.

-Rien de passionnant, le Texas quoi! Pas de neige, un accent horrible...

La voilà partie dans un monologue soporifique sur tout ce qui lui déplaisait au Texas et la liste était foutrement longue : le manque cruel de magasins de haute couture arrivant en tête, suivi de près par la mère de Jasper foutrement insupportable selon elle. J'en profitai donc pour tracer dans la salle de bain avant qu'Edward ne s'endorme et que le microbe se rende compte de mon absence.

A peine avais-je fait demi-tour, elle enchaîna :

-Mais bon j'ai survécu comme tu vois! Conclut-elle. Oh attends Bee, tu crois quand même pas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement. J'ai un interrogatoire à mener et tu avoueras.

Elle se leva du canapé pour sautiller jusqu'à moi.

-Lily je t'en supplie, laisse-moi au moins me laver après je te-

-Un interrogatoire? Lâcha Edward l'air de rien en s'effondrant un peu plus dans le canapé. Lily se tourna vers lui, j'en profitai donc pour lui mimer tous les signaux de détresse possibles et inimaginables. Le but étant qu'il comprenne qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il la ferme. Mais il me répondit par un sourire amusé et satisfait.

-Sur l'homme mystère voyons! Oh mais j'y pense... Tu sais forcément quelque chose, tu vis ici! Pourquoi j'y avais pas pensé avant.

Je me claquai le front, arrivée aux mêmes conclusions qu'elle! Mais putain pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé!

-Il n'est pas venu ici, et je ne l'aurais sûrement pas présenté à Edward, de toute façon il était chez ses parents alors fous-lui la paix il ne sait rien.

Je baissai d'un ton à la fin de ma tirade, réalisant qu'en plus de m'être presque vendue, ma voix avait pris des accents aigus vraiment étranges. Je me faisais presque peur toute seule. Edward se marrait toujours, mais il ne perdait rien pour attendre et sa belle gueule ne le sauverait pas. Lily se retourna vers moi, les bras croisés visiblement un poil à cran.

-Tu n'avais pas une douche à prendre toi ?

Voyant que je ne réagissais pas assez vite pour elle, elle me jeta un regard exaspéré ainsi qu'un soupire, avant d'agiter sa main devant mon nez, du genre "dégage".

Soupirant à mon tour, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain en trainant les pieds. Je tendis l'oreille au maximum pour réussir à les entendre.

-Enfin seuls! Alors Edward dis-moi tout ce que tu sais...

J'avais appliqué avec brio le principe de la douche express, bien que se savonner en même temps que se laver les cheveux fut une étape aussi compliquée que périlleuse. Une fois rincée, j'enroulai une serviette autour de moi et me précipitai dans ma chambre pour passer au plus vite à l'étape habillage.

Dire que j'étais stressée serait trop optimiste, en réalité je commençai vraiment à m'énerver et ça montait, ça montait à mesure que les rires des deux niouks emplissaient le salon. J'avais beau essayer de me concentrer, impossible d'entendre autre chose que des murmures incompréhensibles, mais les éclats de rire ça je les entendais très clairement et même un peu trop bien.

J'enfilai un jean et un vieux tee-shirt à l'effigie des Sex Pistols, de quoi faire hurler Lily, une petite vengeance, mais après tout elle était en train de se marrer à mes dépends.

Au bout de quelques minutes, pendant lesquelles je bataillai avec mes cheveux pour réussir à en faire quelque chose, la colère avait définitivement pris la place de la curiosité. Je n'avais plus du tout envie de savoir ce qu'Edward avait bien pu raconter à Lily, ni même ce qui pouvait bien la faire rire autant. Je sortis de ma chambre en râlant et sifflai Diego pour l'emmener pisser.

Ma sortie passa presque inaperçue, mais j'eus à peine le temps d'apprécier le silence relatif de la rue que j'entendis le claquement significatif des talons d'Alice qui courrait vers moi. Elle me rejoignit bien vite, pestant contre moi pour lui avoir fait courir le risque de péter un de ses précieux talons à 250$.

-Je suis désolée pour toi ma vieille mais Edward n'a rien pu m'apprendre sur ton amant mystère alors il va falloir que tu vides ton sac. Me lança-t-elle légèrement essoufflée, mais visiblement toujours aussi euphorique à l'idée de savoir enfin qui était mon suceur de cou. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil mauvais et accélérai le pas pour tenter de semer cette version courte sur pattes d'un prêtre inquisiteur qui me soumettait à la Question. Les instruments de torture n'allaient pas tarder à faire leur entrée j'en étais sûre.

-Bee tu sais que je ne te lâcherai pas et plus il y a de secrets plus je suis coriace.

Je soupirai, ce qu'elle pouvait être chiante celle-ci! Mais je savais que je n'allais pas pouvoir lui échapper encore bien longtemps et plus je la faisais languir plus désagréable cette conversation serait pour moi. Résolue, je soupirai de nouveau avant de relever la tête vers elle. Droit dans les yeux, risqué mais plus crédible je ne pouvais pas, et puis ce n'était pas comme si j'allais vraiment lui mentir.

-Je t'arrête tout de suite il n'y a pas de scoop Lily, rien d'extraordinaire, compris. J'ai couché avec un mec, je l'ai gardé deux ou trois jours parce qu'il était sympa, fin de l'histoire.

Elle me fixait, je savais qu'elle évaluait la véracité de ce que je venais de lui dire. Je soutins son regard, sachant très bien que c'était la vérité, une toute petite partie de cette vérité, mais quand même. Edward était sympa, non?

-Mouais... me répondit-elle, étonnamment concise, mais je voyais bien qu'elle était contrariée. Je souris victorieuse, mon petit, mini mensonge de rien du tout était passé et ça c'était bien une première. _Tu as dit mensonge là j'ai bien entendu ? Donc il serait facile d'en déduire qu'Edward n'est pas un homme kleenex. Hum! Mais ça personne n'en doutait en fait à part toi ma vieille! _

-Tu semble déçue, je me trompe? Lui lançai-je amusée par sa mine déconfite. Chacune son tour!

-Evidemment que je suis déçue! J'avais espéré qu'enfin un homme ait trouvé grâce à tes yeux et pas qu'il soit juste sympa! ... Bella j'aimerais tellement te voir avec quelqu'un, qui serait là pour toi, pour prendre soin de toi... Que tu tombes amoureuse...

Vu le ton mélodramatique qu'elle avait pris, j'étais vraiment un cas désespéré selon elle, l'incorrigible célibataire qui fait tâche. Mais ça je le savais déjà...

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous obstinez tous à vouloir me caser? Je suis très bien toute seule! Franchement pourquoi je m'encombrerais d'un mec? Vous m'avez déjà collé Edward entre les pattes c'est amplement suffisant!

-Un homme c'est pas si mal que ça tu sais. C'est quelqu'un sur qui compter, avec qui sortir, un ami, un amant...

-Mais je vous ai vous et des partenaires c'est pas ce qui manque tu sais.

-Tu ne te sens jamais seule? Tu nous as nous bien sûr, mais quand tu fermes le Etienne's le soir, que t'es crevée, il n'y a personne pour te masser les pieds ou te faire couler un bain!

-Lily il n'y a que Jazz qui fasse ce genre de choses, tu as trouvé la perle rare et comme t'as pas l'intention de partager...

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais bizarrement rien n'en sortit mis à part un petit couinement offusqué. Se ressaisissant, elle croisa ses petits bras avant de me regarder durement.

-Je ne crois pas que tu sois heureuse Bee, c'est pour ça que je te dis tout ça.

Ca y est on était reparties pour le quart d'heure "psychothérapie"! Rebelote... Je ne répondis rien, de toute façon à quoi bon? Est-ce que j'étais heureuse? Je ne le savais même pas moi-même. J'avais ce que la plupart des gens n'avait pas, des amis, un job sympa et un coloc' sexy! Je crois que je pourrais bien m'en contenter et même jusqu'à la fin de mes jours! _Tiens le coloc' sexy fait partie des choses qui comptent dans ta vie, dire que tu voudrais nous faire croire que tu réussiras à t'en passer... Foutaise, foutaise!_

-Et avec Edward? Me demanda-t-elle après quelques secondes de répit.

Malheureusement pour moi, Diego s'arrêta pour inonder un lampadaire. J'étais coincée, il se pouvait qu'elle se doute de quelque chose, alors surtout je devais garder mon calme. Facile à dire quand j'avais passé la majeure partie de ma journée complètement à cran. Je relevai les yeux vers celle qui était jusqu'à aujourd'hui ma meilleure amie, mais qui allait vraisemblablement perdre sa place au sommet du podium à force de me mettre les nerfs en pelote.

-Quoi Edward?

-Bah tu sais, comment se passe la cohabitation?

Si j'avais pu, j'aurais poussé un immense soupire de soulagement mais je m'efforçai de rester stoïque. Il fallait vraiment que j'arrête de flipper comme ça, sinon j'étais bonne pour un ulcère avant le début de soirée.

-Ca va plutôt bien je dois dire...

-C'est un peu vague chérie!

Comme si elle allait se contenter de si peu, c'est vrai!

-Il remplit sa part du marché. Il fait les courses et ses corvées. S'il lavait sa tasse de café le matin ce serait parfait!

-Pas d'autres crises?

-Non la perceuse est restée bien sagement dans le placard!

Je riais toute seule de ma remarque, mais... Attendez pourquoi Lily ne se marrait pas avec moi?

-Quoi qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore?

-Rien... C'est juste que je me demandais où tu en étais avec lui...

-Bah nulle part quelle question! Je souris de toutes mes dents pour ne pas paraître suspecte.

-Tu as toujours des sentiments pour lui, hein...

Mon sourire se fanait illico. Sa question n'était que purement rhétorique et le ton désolé qu'elle avait employé me dérangeait plus que le reste. Après le mélo, c'était le drame tout court! Ces sentiments comme elle disait, je tâchais de les garder bien au fond de moi, m'évitant autant que possible de me poser la question moi-même. Pourtant je savais que malgré tous mes efforts rien ne changerait, je pouvais mentir à tout le monde même à Lily en supposant qu'elle arrive à me croire, mais je n'étais plus en mesure de me mentir à moi-même. J'avais aimé Edward de toutes mes forces et même si j'avais souffert, chaque jour je luttais pour ne pas replonger. Comme une toxico en désintox à qui on mettait sous le nez sa dose de dope. Edward était ma dose d'héroïne.

Je ne pus tenir ma langue plus longtemps, j'avais besoin de me confier et Lily pourrait garder le secret, elle m'aiderait peut-être même à trouver le moyen de me sortir de cette merde.

-Lily je... En quelque sorte oui, j'ai toujours des sentiments pour Edward.

-Mais c'est génial! S'écria-t-elle très enthousiaste, trop, surexcitée même.

-Non Lily ça n'a rien de génial...

-Mais pourquoi, enfin vous êtes très attirés l'un par l'autre ça crève les yeux. Et avec Rose on s'était dit que peut-être le fait de rester seuls tous les deux vous ouvrirait les yeux. Sans Emmett pour vous couper l'envie de vous sauter dessus-

-Attends QUOI? Vous avez manigancé tout ça, vos vacances... Juste pour qu'Edward et moi on- Non c'est pas sérieux, tu te fous de moi?

-Mais non les vacances étaient déjà prévues, mais tu aurais dû partir avec Emmett et Rose...

-J'y crois pas, vous êtes vraiment des garces!

-Ne le prends pas mal, enfin on ne voulait que ton bien.

-Mon bien! Ce mec est la pire plaie que je connaisse! Il s'est foutu de moi et de mes sentiments de merde quand on était ados! Mais comment tu peux vouloir me voir avec lui?

-T'y vas un peu fort, quand il était plus jeune il avait de la merde dans les yeux c'est tout. Tu vas pas lui en vouloir toute ta vie, quand même! Il ne t'est pas tombé dans les bras à l'époque mais, aujourd'hui c'est différent. Je suis sûre que si tu-

-Rien n'est différent Lily, rien du tout! Il y a toujours Emmett et puis on a tous les deux beaucoup changé, ça ne collerait pas et ça n'aurait jamais collé.

-Mais tu dis n'importe quoi, il n'y a qu'à vous regarder pour voir que vous êtes faits pour être ensemble! Même Emmett le voit!

-Ca c'est la plus grosse connerie que j'ai jamais entendue.

Je passai nerveusement la main dans mes cheveux pour tenter de me calmer, ne pas en venir aux mains ça n'apporterait rien de bon...

-Edward est un amour de jeunesse. Alors oui j'ai toujours des sentiments pour lui mais c'est juste parce qu'il a une place un peu spéciale tu vois, c'est rien d'extraordinaire...

Une boule se forma dans ma gorge en prononçant ces mots. Je réalisai que j'essayais encore de me convaincre moi-même.

-Comme tu voudras! Qu'est-ce que tu peux être bornée c'est pas possible... Mais tu ne m'ôteras pas de la tête qu'un jour il se passera vraiment quelque chose entre vous et ce jour-là tu me diras que j'avais raison, je le sais, il y a vraiment quelque chose de fort entre vous. Tu sais j'ai un don pour ces choses-là!

-Crois ce que tu veux, j'aimerais juste qu'on n'en reparle plus ok? C'est de l'histoire ancienne tout ça...

-C'est toi qui viendras me voir quand vous l'aurez enfin fait sur ton bar et je te préviens t'as pas intérêt à me baratiner. Je voudrai absolument tous les détails même la couleur de son boxer! C'est bien compris?

-Contente-toi de rêver de ce moment parce que ça n'arrivera jamais! _A moi ça me donne des idées!_

-Blablabla! C'est ce qu'on verra! Tu veux parier?

-Non ça ira, toi et tes paris à la con!

-Rose parie toujours avec moi, elle.

-Ne vous avisez pas de faire ça, je ne coucherai jamais avec Cullen c'est bien compris!

-Trop tard chérie, trop tard... _Elle parle du pari ou de toi et Sexy-Cullen là? Rooh! Vous m'embrouillez toutes les deux!_

Après la balade, Lily m'abandonna lâchement pour retourner auprès de son Jazzou, enfin je crois surtout que c'est parce qu'elle avait dû manger un truc pas frais dans l'avion, vu sa tronche je tablais sur l'indigestion carabinée.

C'était donc seule que je m'étais tapé toute la salle à nettoyer, les tables à installer et le plein des frigos, Edward ayant mystérieusement disparu. Ce moment de dur labeur eut au moins le mérite de me permettre de faire le point. J'avais réussi non sans mal à embobiner Lily, mais pour sa défense la pauvre n'était visiblement pas en pleine possession de ses moyens. Une fois que j'aurais réglé son compte à Rose, il n'y aurait plus aucun obstacle à ce que ma vie reprenne un cours normal. Mon petit écart de Noël ne serait plus qu'un doux souvenir. Edward ne tarderait pas à se trouver un appartement et ma torture prendrait fin. Comme je le disais ce matin, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et j'avais largement profité de ce sursis. _Mais oui c'est beau de rêver, un sourire made in Cullen et tu cours dans son pieu, fais-toi une raison tu ne pourras pas lui échapper bordel!_

Une fois les préparatifs finis, je décidai de reprendre mes bonnes vieilles habitudes en m'installent sur le bar, un verre de whisky dans une main, une clope dans l'autre. Je savourais cet instant de calme et de sérénité, tout en me délectant de la délicieuse brûlure du whisky dans ma gorge. Un instant de grâce dans cette journée de dingue. Je ne l'avais pas volé. Même ma petite voix se la fermait!

Après mon deuxième verre, je redescendis du comptoir et regagnai l'appart' pour me préparer. Je traînais un peu les pieds. Une nouvelle douche et une bonne séance de légumage devant la télé devrait me faire le plus grand bien. Une fois dans la salle de bain, j'enlevai mon tee-shirt avant d'allumer ma petite radio. Je commençai à onduler des hanches au rythme de _Cooler Than Me _de Mike Posner. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de musique que j'affectionnais particulièrement mais il fallait reconnaitre qu'elle était entraînante. Je dirais que j'avais un peu trop tendance à abuser de ces séries un tantinet débiles où les acteurs passent leur temps à chanter et danser. Ce virus était malheureusement terriblement contagieux, et même si ma brosse à cheveux ne s'en remettrait jamais, aucun risque d'être humiliée d'aucune façon que ce soit puisqu'il n'y avait que moi en soutif et mon reflet. Ok, c'est peut-être un peu humiliant mais pas de salades on fait toutes ça! C'était sûrement le meilleur moyen que je connaisse d'évacuer la pression, même si j'avoue que ma propension à bouger mon cul, à sauter ou à chanter fort existait bel et bien, avec ou sans séries débiles sur Fox! Tout le monde a des défauts, non? Je brayais donc dans mon micro-brosse tout en claquant des doigts et remuant les épaules sur le tempo.

_If I could write you a song and make you fall in love_

_I would already have you wrapped under my arm_

_I used up all of my tricks, I hope that you like this_

_But you probably won't, you think you're cooler than me!_

Je m'éclatais pas mal il faut bien le dire, mais encore une fois il fallait que je me rende à l'évidence; aujourd'hui tout le monde voulait ma mort! J'eus à peine le temps de percevoir un changement dans l'air que la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit en grand. Les traits de mon visage se déformèrent d'horreur.

-BELLA!

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et sans réfléchir je jetai mon micro-brosse sur mon agresseur. Uhgg! Touché! Merde!

-Emmett? Putain mais t'es dingue!

-Ah! Merde ça fait super mal!

-J'espère bien que t'as mal, espèce d'enfoiré tu m'as foutue une de ces trouilles!

J'étais bien consciente d'être en train de hurler sur mon frère au lieu de le réconforter, je ne l'avais pas loupé avec mon arme fatale ! Le micro-brosse était foutrement efficace et la bosse sur le front de l'abruti de l'année était là pour le prouver. Une question demeurait cependant : comment avais-je pu viser aussi bien?

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe, vous en faites un-

Edward s'était précipité dans la salle de bain, alerté par le bruit et les cris semble-t-il. D'abord inquiet, son visage s'était subitement transformé quand il avait posé les yeux sur moi, ou plutôt sur mes seins. Si ça avait duré une seconde de plus je suis presque sûre qu'il se serait jeté sur moi. J'aurais pu oublier la présence d'Emmy, succomber à son regard d'envie et reprendre avec autant de passion nos activités de la veille, mais le micro-brosse frappa de nouveau, venant percuter le magnifique crâne de Sexy-Cullen. J'espérais que ses cheveux avaient amorti le choc.

-Sors d'ici sale pervers! Rugit Emmett, vert de rage.

-H-hein? Répondit Edward un peu décontenancé d'avoir été pris sur le fait. J'aurais pu lui éviter quelques turpitudes en me couvrant mais c'était trop bon de le voir irrésistiblement attiré par mes seins.

-PUTAIN EDWARD!

-Mais non je te jure je regardais pas du tout ses-

-Je vais le tuer! Hurla Emmett en se jetant sur lui. Mais aussi vite qu'il était entré, Cullen déguerpit sans demander son reste, sûrement mort de trouille. Tout à coup je le trouvais bien moins sexy.

-Et que je te reprenne à mater les nichons de ma sœur enflure, faux-frère! Rugit-il dans l'entrebâillement de la porte avant de la claquer violement. _HOO! C'est qu'il me ferait presque peur!_ Je ne donnais pas cher des bijoux de famille d'Edward le jour où il apprendrait qu'on avait couché ensemble. _Sûrement un bon remake de massacre à la tronçonneuse, bien que je pense qu'il préfère le couteau à steak pour une torture lente et atroce! _A cette pensée je me frottai les yeux pour faire disparaître les images d'horreur qui venaient de s'imprimer dans ma tête et j'adressai à Dieu une prière pour ce service trois pièces que j'aimais tant.

Je fusillai du regard Emmy, prête à lui faire sa fête pour avoir osé s'en prendre à mon sexy coloc', mais à la dernière seconde je changeai d'avis en voyant le sourire gigantesque sur ses lèvres. S'il trouvait ça drôle, moi... Aussi!

-T'as vraiment l'air contente de me voir sister! Putain mais tu m'as fait un œuf, est-ce que je saigne?

-Mais non tu saignes pas! Lui rétorquai-je en riant.

Je m'approchai de lui doucement et posai ma main sur son épaule, pour faire la paix. Il releva la tête, fier comme un paon de son magnifique lancé de micro-brosse j'en étais certaine.

-Même pas mal!

-Tu veux que je te mette de la pommade?

-Mouais...

_Quel homme, courageux! Il ne voudrait pas un bisou magique aussi! _

J'attrapai le tube d'arnica et lui en étalai sur le front.

-T'en mettras pas à Edward hein?

_Oh Mon Dieu! Sortez-moi de là bordel!_

-Mais non! De toute façon ça ruinerait ses cheveux.

-Je rectifie alors, tu lui tartines toute la tête et moi je le tiens! Non mais tu te rends compte ! Il t'a matée comme une creuvarde, si c'était pas mon meilleur pote, tu serais en train de nettoyer sa cervelle sur les murs.

Il fit soudain claquer son poing dans sa main comme si la tête d'Edward avait pu s'y trouver.

-T'en fais un peu trop Emmy!

-Je lui accorde le fait que tu n'es pas si dégueu à regarder!

-Merci trop gentil, vraiment!

-T'es ma sœur Belli Bell's et ça se fait pas.

-Mais bien sûr! Si tu me disais plutôt ce qui t'amène, je pensais pas vous voir avant ce soir.

-En fait Rosie nous a foutu dehors...

-Laisse-moi deviner, t'as encore détruit le ficus avec ton sabre laser.

-Même pas! Cria-t-il outré. La maman de Rose m'a offert le coffret Blu-ray des Retour vers le Futur pour Noël, on était tranquilles devant la télé avec Ed' et là elle s'est mise à hurler. Je te jure j'ai rien compris...

Je lui jetai un regard sceptique, l'adjectif 'tranquille' ne collait pas vraiment avec l'image que je me faisais d'Emmett devant un de ses films cultes.

-Est-ce que t'as sorti ton skate pour en faire dans le salon?

-Non je jure!

-Alors tu sautais sur le canapé pendant la chanson de Johnny be good...

-Peut-être un peu, mais c'est pas de ma faute si ma bière est tombée!

Ok! Je voyais le genre! Rose devait être en ce moment même en train de frotter son tapis en poils de je ne sais pas quoi avec de sublimes gants Mapa rose bonbon, alors inutile de la déranger. Il était hors de question de l'appeler pour qu'elle vienne récupérer son mec, sinon elle allait me manger toute crue. J'allais donc une nouvelle fois devoir prendre sur moi et faire appel aux dernières miettes de self-control qu'il me restait pour subir la trilogie des Retour vers le Futur. Je me remis à prier, un « Notre Père » un peu spécial mais j'espérais qu'il serait entendu: 'blablabla, Donnez nous aujourd'hui notre pain, blablabla, Ne nous laisse pas succomber à la tentation de hacher menu ces deux dégénérés qui vont sous peu se mettre à brailler des idioties 'Nom de Zeus' et autre 'T'es qu'une mauviette Mac Flan', Mais délivrez-nous du mal et des cadeaux débiles de la mère de Rose, Ainsi soit-il. Amen.'

-Avant que tu ne poses la question, oui je veux bien que tu squattes mon salon-

-Oh! Merci Bell's je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, t'es vraiment super comme frangine!

-Mais! Je t'interdis de jumper sur mon canap', de chanter, de crier ou même de dire quoi que ce soit! Tss-Tss-Tss! Laisse-moi finir, pas de bouffe sur le canapé non plus et... Je crois que c'est tout.

Emmett se jeta alors sur moi, me répétant entre chaque bisou baveux qu'il mettait sur ma joue à quel point j'étais géniale et qu'il me revaudrait ça. Il pouvait me faire confiance je n'allais pas l'oublier celle-là! Même si j'étais bien consciente d'avoir signé mon arrêt de mort, je n'en étais pas moins heureuse d'être une sœur en or! Pour sûr le sex appeal d'Edward allait encore en prendre un coup, mais ce ne serait que plus facile pour mon sevrage.

Un raclement de gorge me fit sortir de mes élucubrations mentales.

-Ne le prends pas mal surtout, mais si tu sors de cette salle de bain, tâche de mettre un col roulé ou je sais pas mais quelque chose qui m'éviterait d'avoir à tuer Ed' dans d'atroces souffrances.

-Promis plus d'exhibitionnisme...

Pauvre Emmy, j'allais suivre son conseil à la lettre, un col roulé mais une jupe très courte! Ce n'était pas tellement voir Edward se faire trépaner par Emmett qui me motivait mais plutôt le fait d'être sûre qu'il ne regarde que moi de la soirée. Et je m'en voulais de le dire mais j'avais terriblement hâte qu'on se retrouve enfin seuls tous les deux... _Elles sont bien loin tes bonnes résolutions de ce matin! _

* * *

_Alors, alors mes lardons? _

_Prochain chapitre dans deux semaines si tout se passe bien, en tout cas merci à toutes celles qui ont laissé un petit mot la semaine derniere, pour les mises en alerte et en favoris, aux anonymes aussi, Magaxa69 en particuliers... Je vous adore!_

_Mon Robin chérie pour sa patience et ses conseils et sa correction de l'orthographe! Batpoutou!_

_Sur ceux je vous dit à la prochaine, prenez soin de vous..._

_Marine _


	23. Chapter 23

Hello les lardons! J'espere que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour vous avoir fait attendre une bonne semaine de plus. Mais j'ai un cadeau d'excuse qui devrait vous plaire, enfin je croise les doigts! Regardez moi un peu ce beau et GROS chapitre! Oui je sais c'est énorme! Enfin moi j'ai jamais écris un chapitre aussi long et il est tout a vous bande de vénardes!

Passons aux remerciments maintenant, pas oui, c'est bien la moindre des choses, vous croyez pas? Mon Robinou comme toujours, merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi, et c'est peu de le dire. D'ailleurs vous pouvez vous aussi lui dire un immence merci parce que c'est grace à ces idées lumineuses que vous devez Slash, Indiana, Catherine Trammell et sa petite culotte, mais aussi la fée clochette, j'espere que je n'oublis rien sinon ça va étre ma féte! Vous n'y comprennez surement pas grand chose mais quand vous aurez lu ce chapitre vous n'aurez qu'un mot à la bouche: "MERCI GDT"! Ca fait 2mots je sais mais on va pas jouer sur les... mots.

Merci à toutes pour vos reviews qui me font vraiment, mais alors vraiment plaisir. Un petit clin d'oeil aux anonymes, **JujuuCullel** et **magaxa68**.

On approche dangeureusement des **300** reviews alors je compte sur vous mes dames! (sur les hommes aussi si par le plus grand des hazar vous passiez par ici)

Je pourrais blablater des heurs encore, mais je crois qu'il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses, je vous ai suffisament fait attendre comme ça! Alors place à ce long chapitre, qui je l'espere vous plaira...

Je m'en remmet à vous, bonne lecture,

Marine

* * *

_31 Décembre 2009,_

Ce soir une nouvelle année commence. D'habitude, ce genre d'événements, si toutefois on considère que c'en est un, ne me faisait ni chaud, ni froid. Pour moi, c'était une soirée ordinaire, une soirée boulot qui espérons-le, remplisse suffisamment le tiroir caisse pour que ma banquière m'oublie un petit moment. Mais allez savoir pourquoi, cette année plus que les autres, j'avais juste envie de rester vautrée sur mon canapé et surtout, surtout de ne pas sortir de mon appartement. D'où le bocal de cornichons, mais ça vous le comprendrez plus tard...

Le pourquoi, c'était peut-être parce que ma vie était en ce moment un véritable chaos, ou alors c'était de la faute de Lily et de son esprit délirant. La pygmée avait eu la délicieuse et non moins horrible idée d'organiser pour le Nouvel An une soirée déguisée. J'ai bien dit déguisée!

En même temps, je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi dans cette histoire, enfin presque. Je n'aurais jamais dû lui laisser carte blanche. C'était la cata' assurée. Pourtant je m'étais laissée convaincre, consentant à ce qu'elle s'occupe des flyers et de la déco. Oh comme je m'en voulais d'être si faible. Mais s'il y avait une chose qu'il fallait savoir sur Alice, c'était qu'elle obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait. Pour ma défense, je dirais que la naine ravageuse de volonté avait des arguments et des bons. Avec sa boutique, elle faisait souvent appel à un imprimeur, Mr Bals, qui soit dit en passant, craquait pour elle. Du coup, elle pouvait m'avoir un bon prix pour les flyers. Mais ce qui fit pencher la balance, c'était le fait que je n'avais rien à faire si ce n'était m'occuper des boissons. Elle m'avait pigée, moi pauvre fainéante! Quand on dit que la flemme est un vilain défaut, et bien c'est foutrement véridique.

J'aurais pourtant dû le voir venir gros comme une maison, mais je ne m'étais rendue compte de ma bourde qu'hier, quand le fils de Mr Bals était venu me taper 80$ pour la distribution de ces foutus flyers. Qui aurait cru que soulever un essuie-glace rapporte autant? Bah sûrement pas moi! Ce petit fumier n'avait même pas voulu baisser son prix d'un cent, sale merdeux, boutonneux et moche comme tout! Non mais je vous jure, 80$!

Mais le pire, c'était quand j'avais découvert avec stupéfaction les dits flyers. Le nom de mon bar écrit en gras associé à "soyez créatifs, venez déguisés!". Mes yeux s'étaient alors écarquillés, mes mains étaient devenues moites et un frisson d'horreur me transit complètement. _Je vais la tuer! _

Je m'étais alors jetée sur le téléphone avec la ferme intension de lui souffler dans les bronches.

_- Allo?_

- Comment t'as pu me faire ça?

_- Faire quoi?_

- Pour le Nouvel An enfin! C'est quoi cette histoire de déguisement de merde? T'es complètement malade putain!

_- Ah ça! Je comprends pas pourquoi tu t'enflammes, c'est une super idée._

- Une super idée! Non mais je rêve! Tu vas faire fuir mes clients avec tes supers idées Lily. Qui aurait envie de se déguiser pour le Nouvel An? Les gens veulent juste picoler, prendre des résolutions bidon une fois complètement bourrés!

_- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre..._

- Je te déteste.

_- Mais oui, moi aussi je t'aime. T'as fini?_

- Non j'ai pas fini! Je te déteste et plus jamais je ne te laisserai organiser une seule soirée!

_- Bon écoute-moi bien, tu vas te calmer et t'envoyer en l'air avec Edward, ça te fera le plus grand bien. Je te sens toute tendue_.

- Pour la dernière fois je ne couche pas avec Cullen!

_- Tu peux continuer à nier si ça peut te faire plaisir._

- La ferme!

_- Bon je passe chez toi demain en début d'après-midi t'apporter ton costume. Tu vas voir il est sensass'! Tâche d'avoir joui d'ici là, parce que t'es vraiment insupportable._

- Je t'emmerde Alice!

Et là devinez quoi? Cette garce lilliputienne m'a raccroché au nez! Je n'en revenais pas! Qu'elle se le foute où je pense son costume à la con, et bien profond! Moi vivante, je ne porterai jamais un truc pareil! En plus elle en remettait une couche avec Cullen! Ma vie était définitivement un enfer, même ma meilleure amie s'amusait à me torturer...

J'en avais vraiment plus que marre, ils commençaient tous à me chauffer, et Lily n'était malheureusement pas la seule. Sauf qu'elle, elle avait commencé à peine descendue de l'avion! Il n'y avait guère que Jasper et Angie qui avaient encore grâce à mes yeux, en fait non, même Jazz avait réussi à me gâcher la journée.

Après Lily en furie à l'aéroport, j'avais dû me farcir Emmett et ses Retour vers le Futur. Non content d'avoir squatté ma télé pendant 5h d'affilée, Monsieur avait aussi vidé mon frigo et bousillé ma télécommande.

Pour la zappette, j'étais peut-être un peu fautive, la brave avait lâché, réduite en miettes à force d'atterrir sur la tête d'Emmett, déjà cabossée par le coup de micro-brosse, mais faut croire qu'il n'en avait pas eu assez. Je l'avais prévenu pourtant, interdiction de hurler "Nom de Zeus" !

Quant à Cullen, n'en parlons même pas ! Dès qu'il était avec Emmett, il était foutrement insupportable, et je m'étais détestée de le trouver beau quand il riait aux conneries de mon frère.

Mais à côté du reste, cette après-midi sur le thème torture cinématographique, ça avait été franchement de la rigolade, presque une promenade de santé.

Rose toujours furax pour son tapis, avait refusé de venir chercher Emmett ivre mort en fin de soirée. Edward et moi n'étions pas vraiment en état de le ramener non plus. Il avait donc dormi à la maison, me privant de mon sexy-coloc', encore. Ces deux crétins avaient passé la nuit ensemble, Ed' s'étant effondré sur son lit après y avoir jeté Emmy. Par charité, je leur avais posé une bassine chacun d'un côté du lit. Des ronflements à vous péter les tympans avaient rythmé ma nuit. En conclusion, j'avais les nerfs!

Autant dire que le lendemain, valait mieux pour eux ne pas croiser ma route. Ces messieurs étaient donc partis entre hommes pour une virée karting, avec Jasper, qui avait fui sa copine hystérique, qui vomissait toujours.

Le soir, on était tous réunis au Etienne's. Rose boudant toujours, Emmy m'avait collée toute la soirée. Un brin rancunière la belle-sœur, je m'en serais bien passée. Et c'était malheureusement ce qui avait causé ma perte.

L'improbable c'était produit, je m'étais faite griller en beauté, en train de mater le beau petit cul de Cullen. Du coup, Rosalie avait subtilement remis le sujet du t-shirt sur le tapis. Je dus lui avouer après une bataille verbale sans pitié que je la lui avais offerte pour Noël. Une chose en entraînant une autre, j'avais fini par lui dire que j'avais passé les fêtes chez ses parents, mais curieusement elle ne releva pas. Je m'étais crue sauvée, grave erreur!

- Et lui, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a offert? Me demanda-t-elle l'air de ne pas y toucher.

J'hésitai quelques secondes avant de dégager de mon pull la chaine en argent qu'Edward m'avait donnée, avec un joli pendentif en forme de clé. Je la cachais dans ma main comme si cette clé était un secret que je ne devais pas dévoiler, jusqu'à ce que Rosalie s'impatiente.

- C'est bon je vais pas te le piquer, montre! ... Oh c'est très joli, avait-elle dit avec un petit sourire, qui tenait plus de la satisfaction que d'autre chose, mais je ne compris pas tout de suite que je m'étais faite niquer.

- Lily, viens voir s'te plaît.

A ces mots, je paniquai et tentai de cacher mon bijou avant que la naine ne déboule, mais Rose m'en empêcha. C'était trop tard, le crash était imminent. Elles connaissaient chacune un bout de la vérité, du secret que j'avais tâché de garder. En d'autres termes, j'étais foutue, cuite, morte! _Ah tu l'as dit bouffi, mais faut reconnaître que Rosalie est vraiment super forte au jeu des devinettes, c'était perdu d'avance. _Bah t'aurais pu me le dire plutôt! _Et ça aurait changé quoi? ... C'est bien ce que je pensais..._

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Je fermai les yeux pour me préparer à l'inévitable._ Tu ne veux pas voir ça? Moi si! _Sale traitresse!

- Regarde ce qu'a offert Ed' à Bella pour Noël. Lui dit Rose.

- Mais je croyais qu'on attendait tous Nouvel An pour les ca...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, restant bloquée sur la petite clé qui pendait à mon cou. Puis ses yeux se mirent à briller.

- Waouh! Il s'est pas foutu de ta gueule ! C'est un collier de chez Tiffany. Mais attends... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'a offert ça! Je veux dire un cadeau comme ça! S'écria-t-elle.

- Parce qu'ils ont passé Noël ensemble chez les parents d'Edward. Lui répondit Rose sans se défaire de son sourire.

Si j'avais pu, je me serais cachée sous le bar entre deux fûts de bière.

- Mais je croyais que tu étais avec- OH C'EST PAS VRAI! C'était Edward! C'était Edward bien sûr! Comment t'as pu me cacher ça toi?

- Moins fort! Leur sifflai-je entre mes dents, soudain effrayée à l'idée que quelqu'un les entende. Je jetai un œil autour de moi. _Ouf! _Personne ne semblait s'intéresser à notre conversation et les garçons étaient suffisamment absorbés par leur partie de flipper pour ne pas nous prêter attention.

- Bella ferme-la! T'as dit quoi Lily?

- C'était Edward l'homme mystère, les suçons! Tout s'explique...

Rose me jeta un coup d'œil et instinctivement, je cachai mon cou avec mes mains tout en baissant la tête honteuse. C'était foutrement trop tard, elles avaient tout deviné._ La fin des illusions pour toi surtout! Tu croyais vraiment réussir à leur cacher ça? _Je croyais surtout réussir à tenir plus de 2 jours, mais maintenant qu'on y était autant crever l'abcès.

- Bella?

Je relevai les yeux vers mes amies et les regardai chacune leur tour avant de lever les mains en l'air comme si j'étais en état d'arrestation. _Vous ne pouvez pas garder le silence, vous ne pourrez pas faire appel à un avocat et aucun ne vous sera commis d'office. _

- Ok! J'avoue, oui j'ai passé Noël avec Edward et oui, j'ai couché avec lui. Satisfaites? M'écriai-je, avant de regretter amèrement d'avoir haussé le ton. Lily me regardait avec des yeux surpris, presque effrayés, alors que Rose éclata de rire. Je m'effondrai sur le comptoir en maugréant contre cette garce de Rosalie.

- Rose ferme-la tu veux? Tu vois pas qu'il y a un problème. Gronda Lily en posant sa main sur mon épaule en signe de réconfort.

- Oh ça oui il y a un problème, un gros même, avec de gros biceps! Railla-t-elle.

- Je trouve pas ça drôle enfin! Il va falloir que tu leur parles à ces gros biceps. Lui rétorqua Alice, comme si elle lui faisait la morale.

- Oh non, non, non, non! M'écriai-je, relevant la tête brusquement. Tu ne vas rien faire du tout Rose et toi non plus, les suppliai-je.

- Mais pourquoi? Il vaudrait bien mieux que je prépare le terrain avant. Si jamais Emmy l'apprenait autrement, s'il vous voyait vous embrasser ou pire, je donne pas cher de la peau d'Eddy.

- Tout à fait d'accord avec Rose, ce serait un massacre!

- Ecoutez les filles, ça n'arrivera pas. Jamais ! affirmai-je en les regardant à tour de rôle.

- Comment ça JAMAIS? S'exclamèrent-elles en même temps.

- Chut! Moins fort bordel!

- Comment ça jamais ? répéta Lily en chuchotant, récoltant un regard méprisant de Rosalie.

- En fait, on avait une sorte d'arrangement, du sexe et juste du sexe, vous voyez le genre, leur expliquai-je maladroitement. Disons qu'on était très attirés l'un par l'autre et est arrivé ce qui est arrivé, m'embrouillai-je. Mais maintenant c'est terminé, pas qu'on en ait vraiment parlé, mais depuis que vous êtes tous revenus on n'a plus... Enfin vous voyez quoi...

- Oui, baisé! On a compris! Conclut Rose, un peu crument mais en gros c'était foutrement ça.

- Putain mais t'es impossible Rose! Tu ne pourrais pas être un peu plus romantique! On croirait entendre Emmett! S'offusqua Lily.

- Je suis juste réaliste Lily, c'est toi qui vois de l'amour là où il n'y en a pas. On n'est pas au pays des bisounours, grandis un peu! Quand on baise, on baise, le romantisme n'a rien à voir là-dedans!

- Mais il lui a offert un collier de chez Tiffany! Lui rétorqua Lily très sûre de ce qu'elle avançait. Moi je ne voyais pas bien le rapport. Avant qu'elles ne se lancent dans un débat virulent, je les coupai dans leur élan.

- Stop! Les filles j'ai très bien compris vos points de vue, mais est-ce qu'on pourrait passer à autre chose?

- Oui revenons à ton Cullen. Se reprit Rose.

- Ce n'est pas 'mon' Cullen! M'écriai-je piquée au vif.

- Dans les faits ça ne l'est pas encore visiblement, mais avoue que tu en meurs d'envie, me contra Lily.

- C'est là que vous vous plantez les filles. Je n'ai pas du tout envie de ça. Cullen et moi c'est juste trop compliqué, même impossible.

- Je vois pas ce qui est si compliqué. Si c'est Emmett le problème, je t'ai dit que je m'en chargeais. Il ne pourra rien me refuser si je déclare l'embargo du sexe. Je lui donne une semaine!

- Il est hors de question que j'aie une vraie relation avec Edward, dis-je fermement.

- Là franchement je te comprends pas du tout, se désespéra Lily en repoussant son verre de jus de tomate.

- La naine a raison, non mais regarde-le! Quelle nana sensée pourrait ne pas vouloir d'Edward! Il est sexy et adorable...

Elles se tournèrent toutes les deux pour jeter un coup d'œil à Cullen comme pour confirmer les dires de Rosalie. Quant à moi je restais scotchée, le regardant approcher sa bière de ses lèvres. _Qu'est-ce qu'il est humm quand il fait ça avec sa bouche!_ Sexy et adorable, mais pas seulement, foutrement beau, à couper le souffle, séduisant, sensuel, même le regarder boire avait quelque chose d'érotique! Je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue, frustrée de ne pouvoir me jeter sur cet apollon en jean. _La vie est injuste parfois! _Je dus me ressaisir pour ne pas laisser vagabonder mon esprit foutrement imaginatif dès lors qu'il s'agissait d'Edward. Mais aussi parce que Rose n'en finissait plus de se racler la gorge bruyamment. Lily me jeta un regard presque désolé, avant d'ajouter:

- Tu vas vraiment avoir tout le mal du monde à lui résister.

Je lui souris, et regardai de nouveau dans la direction de mon Sexy-coloc' qui me lança un clin d'œil, qui me fit sourire d'autant plus.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'y résister les filles, je compte bien en profiter encore un peu.

- Dire que je te croyais intelligente!

Je jetai un regard mauvais à Rose pour sa remarque blessante, elle haussa les sourcils en signe de défi.

- Parfaitement ma grande, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne fonces pas. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu aurais tué pour être avec lui et maintenant tu voudrais nous faire croire que tu comptes juste en profiter un peu! Comment tu peux te contenter de ça?

- C'était il y a un paquet d'années, j'étais jeune et débile. Me défendis-je lamentablement.

Rose secoua la tête d'incompréhension et d'énervement aussi, je commençais à la chauffer et c'était mauvais, je n'avais pas envie qu'elle me sorte mes quatre vérités ce soir.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez toi? Sérieux, j'arrive plus à te suivre, tu l'as toujours voulu, tu en étais malade quand il est parti, alors pourquoi maintenant que tu peux l'avoir tu te défiles? Explique-moi!

Non vraiment je n'aimais pas la tournure que prenaient les événements. J'avais la nette impression qu'elle faisait mon procès alors que dans cette histoire c'était moi la victime. Est-ce qu'elle pouvait vraiment me reprocher de ne pas sauter au cou de l'homme qui avait brisé mon cœur?

-Laisse tomber Rose, je te demande pas de me comprendre...

Je me retournai pour attraper la bouteille de whisky et un verre sur l'étagère derrière moi. Ma seule certitude à ce moment-là, c'était que mon taux d'alcoolémie était bien trop bas pour survivre à cette soirée. _Bella l'alcoolo est de retour! _Quand je posai mon verre en face de moi, les filles soupirèrent en même temps, ce qui m'énerva prodigieusement.

- Quoi? Leur demandai-je agressive.

- Rien, je pensais juste que mourir d'une cirrhose était quelque chose de vraiment très douloureux et lent, me lança Rose avec un regard désapprobateur.

- Et moi je me disais que la Bella d'avant me manquait...

Je suspendis mon geste, prête à dévisser ma bouteille quand les mots de Lily me frappèrent. Ce qu'elle venait de dire me fit me sentir mal. En plus elle semblait vraiment triste. Je me sentis coupable, c'est vrai que j'avais changé, mais jusqu'ici je n'y avais rien vu de mal. Tout le monde changeait, alors pourquoi venait-elle me le reprocher? Et qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien y faire de toute façon?

J'essayais de me dire que si elles connaissaient toute la vérité sur Edward, elles pourraient enfin comprendre mon comportement, mes réticences... Si elles savaient comme j'avais eu mal... En pensant à ça je fermai les yeux, peut-être parce qu'au final c'était toujours douloureux et qu'il m'était plus facile de faire comme si je ne voyais pas.

La seconde d'après, je rouvris les yeux et Lily se pencha au dessus du comptoir, prit la bouteille et me servit. Puis elle enlaça mon cou et posa un baiser sur ma joue. Je pouvais toujours voir cette tristesse dans ses yeux et je ne pus faire autrement que de me sentir coupable une fois de plus.

- Je vais rentrer, je suis fatiguée.

Je passai ma main dans son dos et l'embrassai à mon tour avant de lui donner son manteau. Je la regardai rejoindre Jasper avec un pincement au cœur.

- Elle est vraiment pas en forme la pygmée ces temps-ci, tu trouves pas? Me demanda Rose.

- Mouais...

- Ne culpabilise pas va! Je pense pas que tu sois la seule responsable, toi, ta phobie des relations amoureuses et ta tendance à boire trop.

_Ouais... Mais ça fait beaucoup quand même!_

- Je suis pas phobique, lui répondis-je un peu vexée.

- Non plutôt handicapée, je dirais, me dit-elle avec un sourire que je lui rendis. C'est qu'elle n'avait pas tord du tout!

- Si tu veux un petit conseil Bell's, la vie est bien trop courte pour la gâcher avec des regrets. Et si tu n'essaies pas avec Edward c'est forcément ce qui arrivera.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, je m'enfilai mon verre cul-sec, ne trouvant rien à répondre à ça et pour me donner un peu de courage aussi. Le courage d'admettre qu'elle avait raison.

- Fais-moi signe quand je devrai m'occuper de ton frère.

Je lui jetai un regard peu amène en la voyant sourire de toutes ses dents, très satisfaite d'elle-même et de son petit effet.

- Ouais compte là-dessus, rétorquai-je avec une grimasse qui la fit rire.

- Bon maintenant parlons de choses sérieuses, se reprit-elle en joignant ses mains devant elle. Il est comment Cullen au pieu? Non parce que j'ai toujours voulu savoir!

J'éclatai de rire, quelle perverse, j'aurais dû m'en douter.

- C'est pas de la curiosité mal placée je t'assure, c'est juste pour mon information personnelle.

Je secouai la tête en la regardant se justifier et franchement c'était tordant.

- Allez raconte! Renchérit-elle en me frappant à l'épaule.

Je me penchai au-dessus du bar, j'avais très envie de lui raconter une énorme boulette. _Oh oui fais-lui croire que Sexy-Cullen est précoce, ou que t'as eu du mal à la sentir! _Mais au dernier moment je me ravisai, sachant très bien qu'elle n'y croirait pas une seconde et lui murmurai à l'oreille:

- Le dieu du sexe existe et il habite chez moi...

Le dieu du sexe habite chez moi! Mais comment j'avais pu lui sortir un truc pareil! Surtout que même moi qui y avais goûté, j'avais presque du mal à m'en rappeler. Ok, je plaisantais, je m'en rappelais parfaitement, et c'était sûrement ça le problème. J'étais en manque, en manque de lui, de son toucher divin, de sa... _Bella tu t'égares! _Oui, je disais donc que ça commençait à faire un bail et que je n'en pouvais plus!

Il vaudrait mieux qu'il n'apprenne jamais que je parlais de lui comme ça. Je vous ai déjà parlé de son égo surdimensionné, non?

Ok, pour faire simple j'avais la nette impression qu'il m'évitait depuis que les autres étaient rentrés à New York. Mais ça ne restait qu'une impression puisque moi aussi j'évitais de me retrouver dans la même pièce que lui, de peur de ne pas réussir à me contrôler. En fait, je voulais surtout que ce soit lui qui vienne vers moi. En plus on devait discuter, c'était inévitable, mais j'avais peur de ne pas y arriver avant d'avoir satisfait une certaine partie de moi, ce qui remettrait en cause mes résolutions qui n'en étaient pas vraiment, parce que le but premier des résolutions c'était de ne pas être tenues. Mais on devait vraiment parler de notre accord, même si celui-ci ne semblait plus être d'actualité. L'épisode de la salle de bain avait dû sacrément mettre à mal son désir d'être avec moi alors que de mon côté j'attendais juste un geste de sa part.

Ce petit jeu pouvait durer encore foutrement longtemps comme ça, mais il commençait déjà à me fatiguer. Cullen n'était pourtant pas le seul fautif, puisque c'était moi qui avais déterminé les termes de cet accord. C'était également moi qui avais décidé qu'il devait prendre fin, mais je ne pouvais pas m'y résoudre.

Le moment que je redoutais tant était arrivé, et foutrement plus vite que je ne l'avais prévu, j'étais accro. Pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé, ma plus grande erreur avait été de penser que je pourrais renoncer à lui. Presque deux mois que je me répétais chaque minute de chaque jour, 'ne pas craquer'! Deux mois seulement et j'étais de nouveau tributaire de sa belle gueule! Moi qui me croyais forte, ou au moins bornée! La désillusion était totale.

Je savais que ça finirait mal pour moi et les battements anarchiques de mon cœur me le confirmèrent. Juste le bruit de la porte d'entrée et mon cœur s'affola. Quand je l'entendis retirer son manteau, je ne savais plus du tout ce que je voulais : lui parler, m'enfuir ou lui sauter dessus... Je portai ma tasse de café matinal à mes lèvres et en avalai une bonne gorgée. Diego arriva dans la cuisine à toute vitesse, au moins lui me faisait ma fête le matin._ Désolée pour le jeu de mots foireux... _Il se précipita vers moi, ses grosses pattes glissant sur le carrelage et vint blottir son énorme tête contre mon ventre. Je le grattai derrière les oreilles pour lui faire plaisir.

Je l'admets, j'étais pathétique de profiter de Diego pour ignorer Edward, mais c'était presque de l'ordre de la survie, je devais détourner mon attention le plus possible de lui! Oui vraiment pathétique puisque ça ne marchait pas du tout. En aucun cas mon cœur n'avait ralenti. Mon radar à Sexy-Cullen s'affola un peu plus et je sus qu'il était juste là. Je ne pus m'empêcher de relever les yeux et le trouvai comme à son habitude appuyé au chambranle de la porte. Toujours aussi beau, toujours aussi sexy, toujours aussi foutrement irrésistible et bordel de merde il me regardait! Je rougis instantanément et souris en remarquant qu'il portait encore mon tee-shirt, alors que j'avais fait une lessive hier.

Je lui jetai un dernier coup d'œil par pur masochisme, avant de me concentrer sur mon café, mais c'était peine perdue puisque j'avais plein la tête des images de son magnifique visage, de ses yeux, de ses lèvres... Ses lèvres! Un besoin irrépressible d'y goûter m'envahit. J'essayais de le réprimer tant bien que mal, en me mordant la lèvre et en me répétant qu'on devait d'abord parler, qu'il risquait fort de me prendre pour une nympho cinglée, qu'il pourrait me repousser... _Tu en meurs d'envie alors arrête de penser et agis! _Mourir, le mot était faible, il aurait été doux de mourir à côté de la torture que je vivais depuis bien trop longtemps.

A trop tergiverser, j'en avais laissé passer ma chance, puisqu'à l'instant même où je me décidai à me lever pour me jeter sur lui, Edward me tourna presque le dos. Je restai donc plantée sur ma chaise, visiblement la machine à café avait plus d'intérêts que moi. J'en étais presque vexée, pour une fois que j'avais envie de faire un effort!

- Bonjour à toi aussi, lâchai-je en rapprochant ma chaise de la table, comme si être bien coincée pouvait m'empêcher d'avoir encore l'envie de lever mon cul pour l'embrasser. Dire que j'aurais été prête à faire le premier pas, non mais quelle conne!

- Bonjour, me répondit-il froidement.

Bordel qu'est-ce qu'il était content de me voir! Décidément, je ne comprendrais jamais ce mec! Si moi je ne tournais pas rond, bah lui non plus! J'essayai de soigner mon amour propre en me disant que tout était de la faute d'Emmett et du micro-brosse.

Je bus ma dernière gorgée de café et hésitai une seconde avant de me lever. L'atmosphère était si tendue et je ne savais même pas pourquoi, mais je ne tenais pas vraiment à rester plus longtemps si ma présence lui était aussi insupportable. N'y tenant plus, je faisais grincer les pattes de ma chaise et allai laver ma tasse dans l'évier, une façon de lui montrer les bonnes manières, lui qui ne lavait jamais la sienne. Je l'observai du coin de l'œil, le regard baissé sur ses pieds, ses doigts accrochés au rebord du plan de travail. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le mettre d'aussi mauvaise humeur? Je soupirai et reposai mon torchon avant de ranger ma tasse. Puis je passai devant lui à bonne distance pour mon propre bien.

- Attends.

Je levai un sourcil d'étonnement. _Tiens il m'adresse la parole? _Moi qui ne m'attendais pas à avoir droit à un mot de plus pour la matinée. Je sursautai presque quand il prit ma main dans la sienne et la pressa légèrement, avant de la tirer vers lui pour que je me retourne.

- Il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire.

- Je t'écoute, vas-y, lui répondis-je du tac au tac.

Il fixait nos mains, sans doute pour éviter d'avoir à me regarder. Il fronça les sourcils avant de finalement daigner relever les yeux vers moi. Je ne savais pas quoi penser de son attitude, mais elle ne pouvait rien annoncer de bon.

_Runaway_, Yeah, Yeah, Yeahs.

Instinctivement je me mis sur la défensive. Je scrutai ses yeux et attendis qu'il se décide à ouvrir la bouche.

- En fait j'ai... J'ai trouvé un appartement. Finit-il par lâcher.

Sur le coup je ne sus comment réagir, je restai quelques secondes à le fixer. Pour mon propre bien je ne devais rien laisser paraître. Il allait partir, quitter cet appartement et tout ce que je ressentais c'était... Juste impossible à décrire. Je gardai mes yeux dans les siens mais je ne les voyais déjà plus vraiment, je tâchai de rester bien planquée derrière ma carapace. J'arrêtai de respirer réalisant ce qui était en train de se passer, il me quittait moi en quelque sorte. J'avais mal malgré toute la distance que je tentais de prendre, et tout ce que je voulais c'était qu'il ait mal aussi.

Je me remis à respirer en inspirant un bon coup, finalement ça devait bien arriver un jour. Ce n'était que du provisoire, je n'étais que du provisoire.

- Je suis contente pour toi.

Je dégageai ma main de la sienne un peu brusquement et me retournai pour partir, quitter cette pièce avant qu'il ne le fasse.

- Tu es contente pour moi, hein? Répliqua-t-il un sourire méprisant dans la voix.

Je serrai les dents et les poings. Ne pas le laisser m'atteindre...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise? C'est ce qui était prévu...

- Ouais c'est ce qui était prévu, se contenta-t-il de répéter dans mon dos.

Je pus entendre une pointe de colère dans sa voix et quelque chose comme de la résignation, mais je ne relevai pas, m'éloignant toujours plus de lui. Il fallait que je me protège, être détachée semblait le meilleur moyen et si en plus ça pouvait le faire chier, je n'allais pas rater l'occasion.

- Tu déménages quand? Ne puis-je m'empêcher de lui demander.

- Pourquoi ? T'es pressée que je parte?

Plus de doutes possibles, Cullen était bien en colère. Je me retournai, passablement énervée. Mais à quoi s'attendait-il bordel? Que je me mette à genoux et que je le supplie de rester ? Par pitié!

- Et toi, pressé de partir? Lui lançai-je par défi.

Sa bouche se tordit légèrement avant d'afficher un nouveau sourire faux. Sur le moment je l'aurais bien giflé pour lui faire ravaler son sourire dégueulasse, mais il aurait compris que ça me touchait. Alors une fois de plus je gardais ma hargne, me maudissant d'avoir imaginé que les choses pouvaient être différentes entre nous. Et dire que j'avais été à deux doigts de faire ce putain de premier pas. Je soupirai dédaigneuse avant de traverser le salon le plus vite possible, le laissant derrière moi. Mais apparemment il n'en avait pas fini avec moi, puisqu'il saisit mon bras et me força à lui faire face. Avant que je ne puisse répliquer, il écrasa sa bouche sur la mienne sans la moindre douceur. Il attrapa ma nuque, m'empêchant de séparer ma bouche de la sienne. Ca devenait une habitude décidément! La violence et la colère faisaient partie intégrante de ce quelque chose qu'il y avait entre nous.

Je résistai tant bien que mal aux assauts de sa bouche, cherchant par tous les moyens de le repousser, mais il me tenait si fermement que j'en avais presque mal. Je mordis finalement sa lèvre et la réaction fut immédiate, il se détacha vivement de moi et porta sa main à sa bouche douloureuse. Sur le coup de la colère que j'avais contre lui, contre moi, contre _nous, _ma main vint heurter sa joue dans un claquement sec._ Finalement il l'aura eu sa claque! _

Il me jeta un regard furieux et sans même me laisser le temps de réaliser ce que je venais de faire, il reprit ma bouche avec plus d'ardeur. Il me pressa fort contre lui, m'écrasant contre son torse comme s'il avait peur que je lui échappe encore.

Il s'arrêta subitement sans que je m'y attende avant de revenir encore, gémissant contre mes lèvres. Il y mettait tant de passion que j'en fus submergée. Jamais personne ne m'avait embrassée comme il le faisait et jamais je n'avais autant aimé que l'on m'embrasse. Je lui laissai l'accès à ma bouche et il gagna cette nouvelle bataille haut la main, je rendais les armes. Agrippant ses cheveux, je me collai encore plus contre lui, gémissant à mon tour.

Je réalisai alors qu'il m'avait terriblement manqué, sa bouche, son goût, ses mains sur moi, mais lui, lui m'avait manqué plus que tout.

Il se détacha pour reprendre son souffle, balayant mon visage d'air chaud. Il planta ses yeux dans les miens et je pus voir que le doute, la peur et l'envie se mêlaient dans son esprit comme dans le mien.

- Demande-moi de rester Bella.

Je tentai d'inspirer mais mes poumons refusèrent de se remplir d'air, ma gorge était sèche. Je me sentais coincée, mais en même temps j'avais tellement envie de lui dire ce qu'il attendait... Alors je fis ce dont moi j'avais envie, je me redressai pour attendre ses lèvres. Je pensais pouvoir lui échapper juste encore un peu, mais il ne me laissa pas le choix. C'était maintenant.

- Dis-le-moi.

Il avait murmuré ces trois petits mots juste avant que je n'atteigne ses lèvres. Son ton n'avait rien de suppliant, il était ferme et sûr. Il me demandait bien plus que de rester simplement ici, j'en étais parfaitement consciente. Et quand je plongeai de nouveau dans le vert intense de ses yeux je n'avais plus ni doute, ni trouille. J'étais sûre de moi, je ne voulais jamais avoir à regretter. C'était maintenant.

- Je veux que tu restes avec moi, susurrai-je contre sa bouche, mes lèvres caressant les siennes à chaque mouvement.

On resta accrochés l'un à l'autre, comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Je voyais ses yeux briller comme je ne les avais jamais vus, son cœur battait si fort que je pouvais le sentir, me rappelant la course folle du mien. Non, il n'y avait plus de place pour la peur. J'étais juste là où je devais être.

Je lui souris avant de reprendre ses lèvres avec envie, leur infligeant le même traitement que lui, perdant mon souffle, mais c'était tellement bon, tellement différent aussi. Sans crainte je m'accrochai à lui, convaincue qu'il ne me laisserait pas tomber. Pour la première fois je lui faisais vraiment confiance, lui laissant atteindre chaque parcelle de moi. Dans ses bras je savais qu'il ne pouvait rien m'arriver.

Il me souleva du sol et j'enroulai mes jambes autour de ses hanches. Sans lâcher mes lèvres, il avança dans le couloir vers ma chambre. Mon dos heurta le mur derrière moi, me faisant hoqueter de douleur, mais c'était sans importance. Je le voulais tellement que plus rien d'autre ne comptait, s'il devait me prendre contre ce foutu mur ou même par terre, je n'en avais strictement rien à foutre.

Lâchant ses lèvres, j'attrapai le bord de son tee-shirt et lui retirai. A peine l'en avais-je débarrassé que je l'embrassai de nouveau, prenant son visage dans mes mains, je voulais l'avoir toujours plus contre moi, toujours plus près. C'était tellement grisant, tellement fort que j'en oubliais tout le reste, il n'y avait plus que lui et un mur pour me soutenir.

Il fit basculer ma tête de côté pour embrasser mon cou, mordant et suçant ma peau, avant de relever mon débardeur pour trouver mes seins. Je frissonnai et chancelai, mes jambes étaient en coton, pourtant je restais fermement imbriquée contre lui, me frottant contre son bassin, espérant apaiser la brûlure qui ravageait mon ventre.

Je voulais qu'il me prenne maintenant, sans attendre, être à lui comme je voulais qu'il soit à moi.

Je gémissais son nom, penchée près de son oreille, le suppliant à demi-mot. Il se mit à grogner, lâchant à regret mon mamelon qu'il torturait divinement avec sa bouche.

Je me penchai en arrière pour me caler contre le mur, décollant mon ventre du sien, je pus alors atteindre les boutons de son jean, sans dénouer mes jambes d'autour de lui.

Si je vous disais que l'univers tout entier s'acharne à me pourrir la vie et à me priver des coups de rein prodigieux d'Edward, vous me croiriez n'est-ce pas?

- ED'... Oh merde! Euh... Pardon, je-je-je...

Un courant d'air et la porte claqua. J'eus à peine le temps d'apercevoir Jasper qu'il avait déjà disparu. Je me tournai vers Edward qui gardait les yeux rivés sur la porte. Il respirait bruyamment, complètement sous le choc. Une irrésistible envie de rire me prit, j'essayai de me retenir, mais au bout d'une seconde j'explosai littéralement. Edward se tourna vers moi et se mit à rire aussi. Je dénouai mes jambes et retrouvai le sol. Je soupirai pour calmer mon rire et caressai son torse du revers de la main, déçue de n'avoir pu le toucher plus. Edward se pencha vers moi pour embrasser mon cou avant de faire glisser mon débardeur pour cacher ma poitrine.

_Toc-toc-toc_

- Je vais le tuer, murmura Edward dans mon cou.

- _Hey! Vous êtes visibles? Je peux rentrer?_

La voix gênée de Jazz étouffée par le bois de la porte me ramena brusquement à la réalité.

- Casse-toi Jazz ! Lui cria Ed, visiblement lui aussi était contrarié.

Il caressa ma joue en s'excusant, alors que j'avalai difficilement ma salive, je venais de réaliser qu'il ne restait plus qu'Emmett et tout le monde saurait pour nous. Ca devenait foutrement officiel, mais il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière.

- T'y es pour rien voyons. Lily aurait fini par lui dire de toute façon.

- _En fait j'étais déjà au courant_. Intervint Jazz toujours enfermé dehors.

- La ferme! Cria Edward.

- Tu lui as dit? M'offusquai-je.

- Et toi tu l'as dit à Lily.

- C'est pas ma faute, elles ont compris toutes seules! Me défendis-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine. Il me jeta un regard interrogateur avant de comprendre tout seul lui aussi.

- Rose? ... Emmett? Me demanda-t-il soudain catastrophé.

- Je lui ai demandé de ne rien lui dire.

Il sembla soulagé, avant de soupirer gravement.

- Tu veux qu'il sache pour... lui demandai-je paniquée. Parce que si tu veux pas je... Enfin on peut...

- Non. Il faut que je lui parle. ... Putain il va me tuer!

- Mais non tu dramatises. Lui répondit Jasper en passant la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte pour voir si la voie était libre. Une fois entré, il posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule d'Edward, avant de s'approcher de moi pour embrasser ma joue.

- Bonjour Bell's, tu es splendide ce matin. Me dit-il avec un sourire crétin. Et en passant très belle paire de- Aïe! Putain Ed'! S'écria-t-il en se frottant vigoureusement l'épaule.

- Ok je retire ce que j'ai dit, Bella tes seins ne sont pas- Mais putain! Tu le fais exprès ou quoi?

Il tenait fermement son épaule douloureuse en se tournant vers Edward qui le regardait mauvais.

- Interdiction de parler des seins de Bella compris ? gronda-t-il. J'en frémis tant il était sexy!

Je lui souris complètement débile, mais fascinée et il me répondit d'un clin d'œil complice. _Mon Dieu, ça y est ma vieille t'es irrécupérable! _

- Bon rhabille-toi, parce qu'il faut qu'on y aille, si je suis pas rentré avant 11h Lily va péter une pile.

- Où est-ce que vous allez? Demandai-je incrédule et surtout foutrement déçue d'être privée de mon dieu du sexe avant d'avoir commis le péché originel contre le mur de l'entrée.

- Si je te le disais Lily me tuerait, alors mieux vaut que tu ne saches rien. Je t'empreinte juste Edward quelques heures...

- Mais je veux savoir!

- Sache seulement qu'il y a plein de trucs lourds à porter, qu'on doit aller chez le traiteur, au pressing de la 5ème et aussi aller chercher une machine à fumée.

- Une machine à fumée! M'écriai-je. Je vais tuer Alice.

- Avant de vouloir faire la peau à Lily, remercie-la plutôt de m'avoir dit de monter ici et de surtout laisser Emmett dans la voiture.

Je pinçai les lèvres et marmonnai un "merci", il me tapota la tête d'un air satisfait. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il la défende toujours ?

- Tu vois quand tu veux.

- Jazz, ta copine est une chieuse Bella a raison, on n'a pas besoin d'une machine à fumée !

_Edward en preux chevalier, je risque de ne pas m'en remettre. _Il enfila un gros pull beige tout en sortant de sa chambre pour nous rejoindre.

- Toi tu écrases sinon on va avoir une longue conversation sur les superbes seins de Bella.

Je restai bouche bée devant la répartie hallucinante de Jasper.

- T'es vraiment... Tenta Edward.

- Mouais je sais... Bye Bella!

Je lui répondis par un superbe doigt d'honneur. Edward se tourna vers moi, me regardant d'un drôle d'air avant de se pencher pour m'embrasser furtivement.

- Je reviens aussi vite que possible promis...

Premier baiser du genre, c'était nouveau, mais c'était pas mal... J'enroulai mes bras autour de moi et soupirai gravement. Un peu perdue, je fixai la porte avant d'aller m'effondrer sur le canapé maudissant Jasper, Lily, cette soirée et la terre entière puisque j'y étais...

Voilà maintenant vous savez pourquoi, j'étais entrain de bouloter un énorme cornichon tout biscornu devant un documentaire sur la reproduction des homards géants de Floride. Je redoutais l'arrivée de Lily un peu plus à chaque minute qui passait, elle allait envahir mon espace de solitude et de frustration, polluer mon esprit avec des paroles incessantes et surtout abuser de moi. Je soupirai résigner à ne pas combattre cette mini puce, quoi que je fasse elle allait me torturer avec des trucs de filles. Je n'allais pas lui opposer de résistance puisque c'était perdu d'avance.

J'avais le moral en berne et pour cause, Edward n'était pas revenu. Je me surpris à penser que peut-être un masque à l'argile ou une manucure réussiraient à me faire penser à autre chose qu'à lui, au moins un peu... _Uggh t'es maso où quoi? De l'argile! Beurk trop dégueu! _Ouais je sais... Je m'enfilai un autre cornichon complément déprimée.

- BELLA? C'est moi!

Sainte Mère de Dieu! Je toussai à m'en décoller la plèvre, le vinaigre me fit monter les larmes aux yeux, ou alors étais-je soudain totalement effrayée à l'idée de mourir étouffée par un cornichon!

_"Ici gît Isabella Swan, assassinée par Alice Brandon avec la complicité d'un cornichon maléfique." Oulla ça s'arrange pas! Je crois que ton cerveau a grillé à cause du manque d'oxygène. Respire!_

- Salut Bell's!

Mon pire cauchemar se planta devant moi, les bras chargés de sacs, j'en frémis d'horreur, à peine remise de mon expérience de mort imminente. Pour seul réconfort, je blottis contre ma poitrine mon bocal de cornichons à moitié vide. Elle déposa tout son paquetage soigneusement sur la table avant de venir s'assoir à côté de moi. Je suivis chacun de ses mouvements avec inquiétude.

- Qu'est-ce que tu manges? Oh des cornichons! Donne!

Je lui tendis le bocal incertaine, je n'avais aucune envie de la contrarier, elle pourrait me le faire regretter plus tard. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche de stupeur en la voyant attraper un de ces trucs verts avec les doigts, puis le croquer avec bonheur. Je compris alors que quelque chose n'allait pas du tout, je ne savais absolument pas quoi, mais Alice, MON Alice était en train de manger un cornichon avec les doigts! Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux !

Je lui arrachai le bocal des mains et elle se mit à pinailler pour que je lui rende. C'était mauvais, très mauvais et étrange!

- Qui êtes-vous? Et qu'avez-vous fait de mon Alice?

- Très drôle vraiment Bee. Allez donne-m'en encore quelques uns, promis je mange pas tout!

Elle réussit habilement à me subtiliser le bocal. Je l'observai quelques secondes sans rien dire, elle mangea goulument 4 cornichons tout en regardant la télé.

- Je mangerais bien du homard, grillé c'est un délice! J'aurais dû en commander au traiteur... Oh mais attends, il pourrait peut-être m'en avoir, on sait jamais!

Elle se jeta alors sur son sac délaissant mes précieux cornichons et se mit à fouiller dedans. Moi je restai complètement scotchée devant ce spectacle totalement surréaliste. Je me répétais comme pour me rassurer 'ce n'est pas Lily, ce n'est pas Lily, impossible, ce n'est pas Lily...'

- Oh c'est pas vrai! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de ce foutu téléphone? ... Bon, j'ai dû l'oublier, tant pis!

- Quoi? M'étranglai-je avec ma propre salive cette fois. Elle se précipita alors sur moi pour me taper dans le dos, mais je sautai du canapé pour lui faire face, droite comme un 'i'.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Lily, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, n'est-ce pas? Je savais qu'un truc n'allait pas, c'est Jasper c'est ça?... Il est malade? Tu es malade? Un truc grave? Incurable?

Je mis mes mains devant ma bouche, pour me la fermer, et arrêter ce flot de paroles d'en sortir. J'étais complètement catastrophée et elle, elle me regardait avec des yeux ronds sans même réagir, ce qui me fit paniquer encore plus. _Elle ne parle pas, ce n'est pas normal, putain elle ne parle pas!_

- Bella arrête ça, tu me fais peur...

- Non c'est toi qui me fous la trouille Lily! M'écriai-je. Mais enfin regarde-toi ! Tu manges des cornichons! Tu oublies ton téléphone! Et tu parles de manger du homard alors que t'es végétarienne! Sans parler du fait que tu ne m'aies toujours pas traînée par les cheveux jusqu'à la salle de bain...

J'arrêtai là mon rapport détaillé sur tout ce qui clochait chez Lily aujourd'hui quand elle se mit à rire. Moi je ne trouvais absolument rien de drôle là-dedans. Je la fixai durement attendant qu'elle s'arrête enfin, je commençai à taper du pied par terre, les mains sur les hanches, perdant patience. J'avoue que j'en faisais peut-être des tonnes, mais il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter, non? Ok, laissez tomber, vous ne connaissez pas Ma Lily. Laissez-moi vous expliquer : Alice ne mange pas de cornichons, et par la négative j'entends JAMAIS, Alice ne mange JAMAIS de cornichons, parce que les cornichons sont bien trop laids pour être mangés, vous voyez un peu la logique! Ensuite son téléphone n'est JAMAIS à plus d'un mètre elle, c'est fou mais c'est un peu comme s'il faisait partie d'elle-même, une sorte de troisième main, ou de deuxième cerveau.

Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux pour être sûre de ne pas rêver. Cette femme ressemblait à Alice, parlait comme Alice, mais ce n'était pas Alice.

- Je t'avais demandé de jouir avant que je vienne, non? Me lança-t-elle en reprenant soudain son sérieux.

- C'est pas l'envie qui m'en manquait, mais figure-toi que ton Jasper est venu m'enlever mon amant pour une histoire de machine à fumée et d'autres trucs du genre, d'ailleurs toi et moi on va devoir parler de ça. Mais d'abord tu vas me dire ce qui t'arrive. Lui répliquai-je fermement, sans perdre de vue mon objectif.

- Tu voulais que je te tire par les cheveux jusqu'à la salle de bain c'est bien ça? Amène-toi avant que je n'exhausse ton souhait! Sur ce elle se leva à son tour et commença à s'approcher dangereusement de moi.

- Pas avant que tu ne m'aies dit ce qui ne va pas. Je te jure t'es bizarre, enfin je veux dire encore plus que d'habitude et ça m'inquiète.

- Si tu ne la fermes pas je te bâillonne avec un bigoudi! Me menaça-t-elle foutrement sérieuse, mais je ne me laissai pas impressionner.

- Alice s'il-te-plaît, la suppliai-je.

- Je suis enceinte, lâcha-t-elle de but en blanc.

- Tu es quoi?

Elle se passa la main sur le visage avant de se rassoir. La voir si troublée me fit regretter d'avoir insisté. Mais je ne compris pas son attitude, pour moi c'était une super nouvelle et d'aussi loin que je me souvienne Lily avait toujours adoré les bébés, enfin surtout la perspective de pouvoir jouer à la poupée avec une vraie en chair et en os, qui chiale et qui pue. Enfin c'est comme ça que je voyais les choses.

Je vins m'assoir à côté d'elle et la pris dans mes bras, lui caressant le dos pour la réconforter. Je ne savais pas du tout quoi lui dire, la féliciter ne semblant pas la meilleure option.

- Est-ce que Jasper est au courant?

- Non...

Elle se mit alors à pleurer dans mes bras, sur le coup je sus encore moins quoi faire. Lily ne pleurait jamais, tout était toujours beau dans son monde, elle vivait dans une petite bulle toute rose ou du moins c'était ce que je croyais.

- Je sais pas quoi faire Bella, c'est pas du tout le bon moment et c'est un accident. Jazzou commence à peine à rembourser son prêt étudiant et moi j'ai la boutique...

Elle pleurait toujours plus et moi je me sentais complètement inutile et surtout nulle à chier dans le rôle de meilleure amie.

- Alice arrête de pleurer ma belle. Tu sais c'est peut-être un accident, mais c'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose. Je suis pas sûre qu'il y ait vraiment un bon moment pour faire un enfant, tout ce que je sais c'est que tu ferais une maman géniale. Et pi' on est là nous, on pourra t'aider. Il faut que tu en parles avec Jazz et je suis sûre qu'à deux vous prendrez la bonne décision.

J'attrapai un mouchoir sur la table basse pour qu'elle se mouche. Une fois fait, elle me regarda avec ses petits yeux brillants de larmes et me souffla un merci.

- T'as raison, il faut que je lui dise... Elle se remit pleurer subitement complètement abattue.

- Allez Lily, ça va aller, Jazz est un mec qui assure, il te laissera pas tomber quoi que vous décidez.

- J'ai tellement peur tu sais...

- Putain tu m'étonnes c'est carrément flippant! M'écriai-je. Elle se mit à rire et je souris à mon tour, heureuse de lui redonner le moral. _En fait j'assure comme meilleure amie!_

Je lui tapotai le dos une dernière fois et me décidai à dire l'impensable. Je faisais ça pour elle, juste pour elle on est bien d'accord !

- Est-ce que ça te ferait plaisir de me faire un gommage?

- T'es sérieuse?

- J'ai bien peur que oui...

- File sous la douche et appelle-moi dès que t'as fini! C'est pas le tout mais on a un planning hyper chargé! S'écria-t-elle en se relevant brusquement.

Elle attrapa tous ses sacs, pendant que je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain.

- Je m'installe dans ta chambre, fais vite surtout!

Ah que c'était bon de retrouver Alice, la vraie!

_Morningside, _Sara Bareilles.

- Euh Alice... C'est quoi ça?

- Ton déguisement voyons! Me répondit-elle en se tartinant les bras de crème pailletée.

- Mais c'est pas un déguisement, c'est juste une robe...blanche... Dis-je incertaine.

Moi qui m'étais préparée au pire j'étais presque déçue. Juste une petite robe col-roulé, sans manches, insignifiante, c'était foutrement étonnant! Je m'étais imaginée obliger de porter un déguisement horrible de clown, de Mary Poppins ou même d'infirmière cochonne! Je me grattai la tête perplexe en regardant pendre la robe sur son cintre. Elle ne me rappelait rien du tout, mais je commençais à penser que quelque chose m'échappait.

- Ne te gratte pas tu vas ruiner tout mon travail, me cria Rose en inspectant mon chignon d'un œil critique, avant de me mettre une petite tape sur les fesses.

- Mais ça tire Rose. Ma plaignis-je mollement en touchant mon cuir chevelu douloureux.

- Enfile ta robe et arrête de te plaindre, me coupa-t-elle.

Je m'exécutai, leur tournant le dos par pudeur. Je retirai mon peignoir après avoir ouvert mon tiroir à sous-vêtements. Je farfouillai à la recherche de quelque chose de blanc. Je soupirai en attrapant un soutien-gorge ma foi pas très sexy, mais je n'avais rien d'autre de totalement blanc et si je mettais autre chose ça se verrait. Aucune importance pensai-je, je comptais bien faire voler mes fringues le plus vite possible et aller me blottir toute nue contre Edward. Lui aussi tout nu bien évidement! Je rougis en pensant à toutes les choses qu'on allait se faire maintenant qu'on avait 'discuté'.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? M'interpella Lily. T'es folle où quoi? Les sous-vêtements sont totalement proscrits, carrément interdits! Tu crois vraiment que Sharon Stone portait un soutif! Faut vraiment tout te dire à toi! Me gronda-t-elle.

- Sharon Stone?... Répétai-je sans comprendre, Rose leva les yeux au ciel comme si j'étais un cas désespéré.

Puis les mots de Lily firent leur petit bout de chemin dans mon cerveau encore embrouillé par Edward et les perceptives de notre nuit. Le chignon, la robe blanche, les sous-vêtements proscrits, tout prit un sens soudain. Oh mon Dieu! Basic Instinct! Elle avait osé la garce! Je me rappelais encore de la première fois que j'avais vu ce film chez Lily d'ailleurs, la pauvre petite coincée que j'étais à l'époque avait dû se cacher les yeux tellement elle avait été choquée.

- Non mais j'y crois pas, c'est vraiment l'idée la plus hallucinante pour un déguisement! Est-ce que j'ai l'air de ressembler à Catherine Tramell? Je suis même pas blonde! M'écriai-je choquée.

- Moi je trouve ça super! Me lança Rose. Sans culotte tu seras parfaite! Pi' remercie-moi j'ai réussi à la dissuader de te teindre les cheveux.

- Manquerait plus que ça tiens! La prochaine fois, n'hésite pas à me faire porter un costume d'Eve, la feuille de vigne est très saillante!

- Mais tu vas arrêter de râler un peu ! Moi qui pensais te faire plaisir, éviter la crise diplomatique. Se défendit Lily.

- La crise diplomatique, je t'en foutrais moi! Tu crois vraiment que je vais accepter de me balader à poil sous cette robe? Comme si j'étais ce genre de filles!

_Quelle hypocrite! Voyez-vous ça! Parce que ça ne t'est jamais arrivé peut-être? _C'était un cas de force majeure et pi' j'avais un soutif quand même!

- Moi j'en connais un à qui ça pourrait bien plaire, susurra Rose en passant près de moi pour arranger sa queue de cheval déjà parfaite, devant le miroir. Quand elle se tourna vers moi, je cachai ma poitrine avec mon bras, gênée et laissai malencontreusement tomber mon soutien-gorge. Elle le ramassa et le balança à l'autre bout de la chambre. Je suivais sa trajectoire, prête à me précipiter pour le ramasser. Mais ce crétin ne trouva pas mieux que d'aller s'accrocher à la suspension du plafond. _Super, un soutif en guise d'abat jour! Le comble du bon goût! _Putain fait chier! Je pouvais faire une croix sur le soutien-gorge, j'espérais ne pas avoir froid ce soir sinon tout le monde verrait mes tétons! _Ahahaha! Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher! _Rose me fit un clin d'œil avant de repartir de son côté pour enfiler sa combinaison de salope en cuir, qui lui allait foutrement bien pour le coup, salope!

- Très bien, puisque tout le monde est contre moi! M'écriai-je. J'attrapai une petite culotte au hasard en la brandissant devant moi. Mais hors de question que je sorte de cette chambre cul nu, c'est bien clair!

- J'étais sûre que tu dirais ça. T'as de la chance, Tata Lice a tout prévu, alors vire-moi cette horreur et mets ça! Me dit-elle en me tendant une mini mais jolie petite culotte en dentelle, bien plus sexy que mon 'horreur' en coton.

- Trop aimable!

Je la passai sans rechigner puis en fis de même avec la robe. Rose m'aida avec la fermeture Eclair. J'allai ensuite m'installer confortablement sur mon lit.

- Ne la froisse pas surtout! Me réprimanda une nouvelle fois Alice. Je lissai donc le tissu sous mes fesses en soupirant rageusement.

Rose me rejoignit et j'ajustai ses petites oreilles de chat sur le haut de son crâne.

- C'est pas vrai j'ai grossi! S'écria Lily qui avait du mal à fermer la petite fermeture sur le côté de sa robe. Je filai à sa rescousse pour éviter une crise.

- Il y a une justice quand même, toi qui ne prends jamais un gramme d'habitude. Lui lança Rosalie sans se douter de ce dans quoi elle mettait les pieds.

- C'est la dinde de Noël c'est tout, affirmai-je en jetant un regard mauvais à Rose.

- Elles sont bien plus grasses au Texas qu'ici!

- Cherche-toi des excuses si tu veux la naine. T'arrête pas de t'empiffrer en ce moment, ça devait bien finir par arriver.

- C'est même pas vrai!

- Et les chips de toute à l'heure?

- J'avais juste un petit creux! Se défendit Lily, mais déjà ses yeux s'emplissaient de larmes. Je décidai une fois de plus d'intervenir pour limiter la casse. Ne manquerait plus qu'elle se remette à pleurer!

- Voilà Lily, tu es parfaite. J'adore vraiment! La complimentai-je.

Elle fit un tour sur elle-même pour faire voler sa robe, affichant un sourire béat. C'est vrai qu'elle était superbe dans cette petite robe jaune d'or, elle brillait de partout notre Fée Clochette. Je dois avouer que ça lui allait comme un gant, très petite et très pète couilles, mais malgré tout adorable.

Rosalie comme à son habitude était outrageusement sexy. Son costume faisait un peu dominatrice, mais je m'étais bien gardée de lui faire la remarque, parce que mon cas n'était guère plus glorieux, même si je me sentais plus forte avec une culotte. Pourvu qu'Emmett sache se tenir un peu, mais j'en doutais franchement… Voir sa Rose en Catwoman risquait fort de le mettre au garde à vous, mais s'il pouvait se contenter de baver, ce serait parfait. Je n'avais pas du tout envie de voir les flics les embarquer pour attentat à la pudeur, exhibitionnisme, ou pire encore.

- Je me demande bien en quoi les garçons seront déguisés... Pensai-je tout haut.

- Lily tu leur as choisi quoi? Dis-moi qu'Emmett est en super héros! Lui lança-t-elle en se frottant les mains excitée.

- J'en ai pas la moindre idée les filles, je ne m'en suis pas occupée.

- Quoi! S'écria Rosalie soudain complément paniquée, sans doute à l'idée de voir débarquer Emmett en hot dog géant.

- Et pourquoi nous on n'a pas eu le droit de choisir nos costumes? Lui demandai-je presque vexée qu'elle ait laissé les garçons libres et pas nous.

- En fait Bell's je n'ai choisi que ton costume et le mien.

Je lui jetai un regard choqué. Comment ça elle n'avait choisit que le mien ? D'habitude elle se faisait un vrai plaisir de mener tout son petit monde à la baguette, et là j'étais la seule à subir ça. _Mais c'est trop injuste!_

- Oh ne me regarde pas comme ça, si j'avais prononcé le mot déguisement devant toi avant hier tu serais allée te planquer en Alaska!

Pas faux pensai-je, mais ça n'était pas une raison pour toujours tout choisir à ma place et me mettre devant le fait accompli à chaque fois.

- Revenons-en aux garçons. S'impatienta Rose, toujours aussi tendue. Tu leur as quand même fixé des limites, parce que tu sais je ne m'en remettrais pas si Emmett nous refait son numéro d'Elvis.

- Je leur ai juste demandé de se trouver un personnage de film ou de série télé.

- Merde mais pourquoi les séries télé Alice ? Si Emmett vient déguisé en Alf tu vas me le payer je te préviens! La menaça-t-elle en la pointant du doigt.

J'avais rarement vu Rosalie aussi démontée, elle semblait aussi énervée qu'au bord des larmes, chose rarissime. Moi ça me ferait vachement rire de voir Emmett engoncé dans un costume d'extraterrestre déjanté, plaisir même. J'avais une peluche Alf quand j'étais petite. Ok, je sais ce que vous vous dites, 'ce n'est pas sa faute elle a grandi avec Emmett Swan...', et vous avez foutrement raison c'est mon plus gros défaut.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Rosie, je lui ai rappelé que Alf, Barracuda, ou le short rouge de David Hasselhoff te feraient hurler. Il était vraiment déçu, mais je crois que je vous ai évité la crise de couple.

- Bah il ne fallait pas leur laisser les séries télé dans ce cas, juste les personnages de films c'était suffisamment risqué. Lui répondit Rose.

J'avais perdu le fil de la conversation quand Lily avait parlé de short rouge, ne pouvant empêcher mon esprit foutrement dérangé d'imaginer Edward torse nu, courir sur la plage, les cheveux au vent, bouée à la main.

_I'll be ready, I'll be ready_

_Whenever you fear, Oh don't you fear _

_I'll be ready_

_Forever and always here _

_(générique d'Alerte à Malibu, juste au cas où il fallait le préciser)_

Lily me ramena subitement à la réalité, chassant les images de Sexy-Cullen plongeant dans les eaux merveilleuses du Pacifique, en prononçant quatre mots que je n'aurais crus entendre de ma vie: 'Charles Ingalls est canon'. Là je n'y comprenais plus rien du tout._ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient foutre ici lui? _Rose se marrait tellement qu'elle était rouge comme une pivoine et moi... Je ne comprenais toujours rien!

- C'est ça, fous-toi de ma gueule si tu veux. Chacun ses goûts, moi je le trouve sexy.

J'eus soudain peur que Rose ne nous quitte, ses rires redoublèrent, alors qu'elle avait à peine réussi à reprendre son souffle. Elle commençait à faire des petits bruits étranges et la couleur de son visage était toujours aussi inquiétante.

- J'ai raté un épisode ou quoi? Pourquoi on parle de Charles Ingalls? Demandai-je à Lily puisque Rose n'était pas en état de me répondre.

- J'ai suggéré à Jazz de choisir un personnage de série télé parce que Charles Ingalls m'a toujours faite craquer. Me lança-t-elle avec aplomb, avant de jeter un regard peu aimable à Rose qui pleurait littéralement de rire. Elle n'était pas le moins du monde gênée ou honteuse, alors que pour le commun des mortels, c'est-à-dire Rose et moi, Charles Ingalls était aux antipodes du mec sexy.

- Mais Lily tu ne peux-

- Tsst-tsst-tsst! Toi tu peux parler ! Ton Eddy voulait se déguiser en Slash, alors ne viens pas m'apprendre ce qui est sexy ou pas. Parce que Slash ça c'est carrément beurkk! S'écria-t-elle, finissant par un frisson de dégoût.

- Pardon? M'étranglai-je.

Edward, torse nu, encore, les cheveux longs, noirs et frisés, un jean troué et une guitare électrique, pour moi c'était carrément une vision orgasmique! Oh oui! Son Charles Ingalls c'était des clopinettes à côté de ma star du rock, mon fantasme à moi! Je me ressaisis à grand mal et lui demandai fébrilement;

- Tu lui as quand même pas interdit de se déguiser en Slash? Dis-moi que t'as pas fait ça... La suppliai-je.

- Ca ne rentrait pas dans le thème Bella, désolée. Me répondit-elle alors qu'elle ne l'était absolument pas.

- Tu es un monstre tu sais ça! Hurlai-je en me mettant debout sur le lit, prête à me jeter sur elle.

Elle me fit un petit sourire ravi, alors je sautai du lit. Mais encore une fois ma piètre coordination et mon équilibre douteux réduisirent à néant mes chances d'atteindre mon objectif, à savoir écrabouiller la pygmée. Je m'étalai sur la moquette, gémissant de douleur. J'étais foutrement furax autant contre Alice qui avait osé me priver de Slash version Cullen autant que contre moi et mon incapacité de mettre un pied devant l'autre.

- Tu t'es pas fait mal? Me demanda Rose en m'aidant à me remettre debout.

- Non ça va... Pestai-je toujours en rogne. Je frottai mes poignets douloureux en bouffant du regard le microbe qui m'ignorait royalement._ Elle ne perd rien pour attendre celle-là! _

Heureusement pour elle je n'eus pas le temps d'échafauder mon plan de vengeance car mon attention fut soudain détournée vers la porte de ma chambre qui venait de s'ouvrir à la volée sur un Emmett méconnaissable.

- Bon les gonzesses on se magne un peu! J'ai... euh le buffet-le buffet... Rose waouh tu es...

Et voilà, mon imbécile de frère dévorait déjà sa Rose des yeux en oubliant même la bouffe qui l'attendait._ Un peu de tenue bordel! _Mais je devais reconnaitre ne pas en mener bien large non plus puisque j'étais restée complément bloquée sur la tronche d'Emmett. Tout le temps qu'il avait passé à bafouiller, j'avais fixé incrédule l'énorme moustache qui bougeait en même temps que sa bouche. _Il me rappelle quelqu'un?... _Et c'était quoi ce truc bizarre entre ses dents?

Une fois Emmett remit du choc que lui avait provoqué Rosalie alias Catwoman et moi de celui de son immonde moustache noir et de sa perruque afro, nous avions enfin pu descendre au Etienne's.

Il était à peine 20h et pourtant une bonne trentaine de personnes se pressait déjà autour de l'énorme buffet qu'avait prévu Alice. Je balayai la salle des yeux pour faire l'état des lieux du massacre, mais je devais bien avouer que ce n'était pas si terrible que ça. Ca me faisait un peu chier de l'admettre mais Lily avait fait du bon boulot, du très bon même. La déco était somme toute assez simple, en tout cas pas tarte à la crème, des guirlandes blanches et dorées étaient suspendues au plafond, des rideaux cachaient les fenêtres et des petites lumières couraient le long des étagères derrière le bar et s'enroulaient autour des piliers. Elle aurait pu éviter les ballons et les banderoles _Happy New Year_, mais ça n'aurait pas été Lily sans ça, ni même sans l'énorme buffet croulant sous un monticule de bouffe. Il devait y avoir 10000 petits fours au moins, mais si ça faisait le bonheur d'Emmett alors...

Un grand écran suspendu au mur du fond projetait le clip haut en couleurs de _Rude Boy _de Rihanna. Je sifflai entre mes dents, toutes mes tables avaient disparu, remplacées par quelques consoles en verre. La pygmée avait quand même réussi à transformer mon bar en semblant de boîte de nuit branchée. J'allai ensuite embrasser mes serveuses qui étaient déjà toutes à leur poste, prêtes pour le coup de feu. Elles avaient échappé aux déguisements et je les enviais pour ça. Mais Lily avait quand même revu le traditionnel jean/t-shirt au nom du bar que je leur demandais de porter généralement. Angie, Jordane, Joanna et Séréna portaient toutes une petite jupe et une chemise noire. _C'est classe ce soir..._

Je rejoignis ensuite mes amis qui avaient élu domicile près du buffet que Lily et Emmett quittaient à peine des yeux. Je complimentai Jasper pour son costume d'homme au fouet, alias Indiana Jones.

- J'ai toujours rêvé d'entendre Lily m'appeler Docteur Jones pendant qu'on-

- Oui je vois très bien! Le coupai-je avant que ça devienne gênant. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Edward, sentant son regard sur moi. On se tenait à bonne distance à cause d'Emmett mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le bouffer des yeux dès que mon frère avait le dos tourné et j'étais ravie de voir qu'il faisait exactement la même chose que moi.

Je me retournai vers Jazz qui venait de me mettre un petit coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Arrête de le mater comme ça c'est indécent. Me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. Je lui souris et attrapai la coupe qu'il me tendait.

- C'est difficile, lui avouai-je en penchant légèrement la tête pour apprécier son profil.

- Il s'est pas foulé quand même! Remarqua Jasper en riant légèrement.

- Moi j'adore... Ne puis-je m'empêcher de rajouter rêveuse. Je commençais à fantasmer, ne l'imaginant qu'avec sa cravate fine, son chapeau et ses lunettes noires.

- Bell's tu baves! Me lança Rose en m'attrapant par le coude. Allez viens danser.

Je la suivis à regret, jetant un dernier coup d'œil à mon Blues Brothers sexy en diable dans son costard.

Deux heures et un point de côté plus tard, je n'étais plus vraiment dans mon état normal, la faute à un concours de téquilas frappées en compagnie du plus sexy des Blues Brothers, d'Indiana Jones et de la moustache d'Emmett. Le principe de ce petit concours était simple; une question, à laquelle Emmett ne répondait que par oui ou par non, dans le but de deviner en qui il pouvait bien être déguisé. S'il répondait oui, on pouvait donner un shoot à qui on voulait et on gardait la main, mais s'il répondait non la téquila était pour notre gueule. Jazz et Edward se livraient une bataille sans merci, se faisant boire chacun leur tour. Ca commençait un peu à m'inquiéter parce que Jasper était un peu trop bon à ce jeu-là, et Edward manquait clairement d'entrainement.

- Est-ce que ton personnage est black? Demandai-je à Emmett quand ce fut mon tour. Je trouvais ma question bête puisqu'il portait une perruque afro, mais au moins j'étais sûre de mon coup.

- Oui, me répondit-il après une légère hésitation, qui me fit penser que j'approchais du but.

- Jazz tu bois, lui ordonnai-je.

- A vos ordres ma petite dame!

Je me creusai un peu la cervelle, essayant de me souvenir des questions précédentes. On avait donc des moustaches, une coupe afro, un black et il n'était ni un membre du gouvernement, ni de la CIA et pas du FBI non plus... J'observais mon frère de la tête aux pieds, costume blanc et nœud papillon, ça commençait à se préciser.

- Est-ce que ton personnage joue dans une série télé?

- Tout à fait ma BelliBell's!

- Et on avait dit que par oui ou par non!

- Jazz ferme-là et bois! Lui répondis-je.

- Vous vous êtes ligués contre moi, c'est dégueulasse! S'exclama-t-il avant de boire quand même.

- Est-ce que c'est une série des années 80?

- Oui, me dit Emmett avec un grand sourire.

- Woo! Je suis en forme ce soir! Jazz désolée, mais elle est encore pour toi. Lui lançai-je tout sourire en lui servant son verre.

- Mais c'est de l'acharnement! Emmy dis quelque chose! Chouina-t-il.

- Bah j'y peux rien, c'est pas moi qui ai fait les règles.

Je pinçai la joue de Jasper en lui promettant que la défaite ne serait pas trop douloureuse.

- Dis voir Emmett, c'est quoi ce truc entre tes dents? Lui demandai-je, finalement trop intriguée pour me retenir.

- J'ai peint mes dents avec du vernis! Me répondit-il avec un immense sourire pour bien montrer ses dents du bonheur.

- C'est de la triche là, il ne peut répondre que par oui ou par non, c'est hors concours! S'exclama Jasper décidément très mauvais joueur.

- Jazz c'était juste une question comme ça. Lui répondit Edward.

- Exact, c'était juste pour savoir! Alors qu'est-ce que je disais moi... Ah oui, est-ce que ton personnage est barman?

- Oh putain elle a trouvé! S'écria Jasper, légèrement catastrophé, d'habitude il gagnait toujours à ce jeu des devinettes.

- J'ai le regret de te répondre que oui. Me dit Emmett d'un ton dramatique. Quoi ? Il se croyait invincible?

- Dis voir Indiana est-ce que t'as encore soif? Lançai-je à Jasper qui soupira gravement de dépit, tout en se grattant la tête sous son chapeau de cowboy.

- Dans mon infinie bonté je t'épargne, déclarai-je en lui claquant l'épaule, la même qu'Edward ce matin, puis me tournai vers ce dernier, avant de pousser un verre plein vers lui. Très cher Coloc' à la tienne!

- Tu es maîtresse à bord, me dit-il avant de me faire un sourire absolument renversant et engloutit son shoot sans broncher. _Quel homme! _Je fus rassurée, Jasper n'avait pas réussi à le saouler puisque lui aussi savait qui était Emmett.

- Bon je ne vais pas maintenir le suspens plus longtemps, l'estomac d'Indiana n'y résisterait pas! Tu es Isaac Washington le barman de la Croisière s'amuse! M'écriai-je très fière de moi.

- T'es la meilleure ma Bella! Emmett m'attrapa par la taille et m'embrassa la joue. Alors les mecs ça fait quoi de se faire laminer par une fille?

Jasper marmonna un 'je l'ai laissée gagner' presque inaudible à cause de la musique.

- Je vous laisse, je dois aller faire sa fête au sale con qui mate le cul de ma nana, lança Emmett un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. Je grimaçai en voyant de plus près le noir qu'il avait sur les dents. Je trouvais ça vraiment dégueulasse, mais tout était relatif, connaissant Emmett il aurait été capable de se tartiner la tronche de cirage pour coller à son personnage.

- Lui fais pas trop mal quand même, lui lançai-je alors qu'il était déjà parti.

Une fois Emmett hors de vue, je sentis Edward s'approcher enfin de moi. Il se colla dans mon dos, et posa sa main sur ma hanche. Le simple fait de l'avoir contre moi incendia ma petite culotte et si j'avais pu, j'aurais retenu ce 'enfin' de sortir de ma bouche je jure que je l'aurais fait. _Oups..._

Jazz nous regarda un sourcil en l'air, avant de remettre son chapeau en place.

- Moi je me casse, il y a trop de tension sexuelle par ici.

- On ne te retient pas surtout! Lui lança Edward en caressant mon épaule me donnant la chair de poule.

- Si attends il faut de la glace, lui dis-je en lui donnant le seau à champagne.

- La glace c'est ton rayon, non? Me répondit-il en me faisant 'au revoir' de la main.

Je m'appuyai un peu plus contre Edward tout en regardant autour de nous, vérifiant qu'Emmett ne soit pas dans les parages. Une petite idée commençait à germer dans ma tête. Je me tournai vers lui tout en prenant soin de frôler éhontément son entrejambe. J'attrapai sa cravate et approchai mon visage du mien, son regard me brûlait littéralement et je devinais que pour lui aussi c'était dur de devoir se tenir à distance. Au dernier moment j'esquivai ses lèvres pour embrasser son cou. Un grognement lui échappa et il resserra sa prise sur ma hanche me collant contre la bosse de son pantalon._ Petite culotte en détresse!_

- Je vais chercher de la glace, tu m'attends?

- Dépêche-toi et ne te fais pas mal avec le pic, me taquina-t-il en me souriant.

- Aucun risque je l'ai oublié dans le torse de mon amant star du rock. D'ailleurs, tu voulais pas te déguiser en Slash ?, lui répondis-je en me léchant les lèvres. Son petit sourire taquin disparut rapidement et je le vis déglutir difficilement.

Finalement c'est moi qui affichais un petit sourire moqueur quand je m'éclipsai en esquivant sa main et aussi vite que possible revins, mon saut rempli de glaçons. Edward était toujours seul accoudé au comptoir. Je m'approchai de lui en lui souriant et vins me placer contre sa hanche. On aurait presque pu croire qu'on ne faisait que discuter, presque... Il ne dit rien se contentant de me regarder, ses yeux sur moi me brûlaient. J'attrapai un glaçon et le passai sur mes lèvres, plantant mon regard dans le sien, puis l'aspirai dans ma bouche. Je le vis déglutir difficilement, puis il posa sa main sur ma hanche, me caressant du bout des doigts. Je me penchai ensuite pour atteindre son cou et retirai le glaçon de ma bouche.

- Edward, murmurai-je contre la chair tendre de son cou. Tiens-toi tranquille, lui ordonnai-je avant de passer le petit bout de glace sur sa peau. Ses doigts se crispèrent, me faisant gémir dans son cou. La température était montée d'un cran et ce malheureux petit glaçon fondait comme neige au soleil.

Je le sentis se tendre contre moi, puis me reposer doucement.

- Emmett... souffla-t-il. Je me retournai, pour regarder dans la même direction que lui soudain paniquée à l'idée que mon frère nous surprenne comme ça. Je soupirai de soulagement et fis un pas pour m'éloigner de mon Sexy-Cullen, non sans regret, en voyant Rose et Emmett enlacés arriver vers nous. Je n'avais subitement plus si chaud tout compte fait. Je devrais être encore un peu patiente avant de mettre mon plan à exécution.

On avait pu rester assez proches tout le reste de la soirée, tout au moins autant qu'on puisse l'être avec Emmett collé au cul! Mais heureusement son attention était souvent détournée par un roulement de hanches de Rose, ce qui nous permit d'échanger quelques caresses discrètes qui passèrent inaperçues. Enfin presque si je ne comptais pas les clins d'œil suggestifs d'Angie.

Peu avant minuit, je m'éclipsai aux toilettes pour une petite pose pipi. Au moment de remettre ma culotte, je décidai de m'en séparer, pensant que c'était le moment ou jamais, puisque tout le monde serait occupé, surtout Emmett si Rose voulait bien me rendre ce petit service.

Une fois débarrassée de ma culotte, je passai derrière le comptoir et demandai à Jordane de bien vouloir changer la prochaine chanson. J'allai ensuite rejoindre mes amis. Lily et Jasper étaient encore en train de danser. J'attrapai Rose par le bras et lui chuchotai à l'oreille :

- Tu pourrais me débarrasser d'Emmett ?

- De combien de temps t'as besoin? Me demanda-t-elle avec un sourire pervers.

- Le plus possible, mais 10 minutes ça devrait suffire.

- Tu me sous-estimes, je suis vexée!

Je lui jetai un regard désespéré.

- Je t'en supplie Rose.

- Ok, ça va je plaisantais!

Elle me mit une petite tape sur les fesses, comme elle le faisait tout le temps, avant de se diriger vers Emmett d'une démarche féline. Elle l'attrapa par le nœud pap' et lui roula une pelle monumentale. _Je savais qu'on pouvait compter sur Rose! _Emmett eut à peine le temps de reposer sa coupe qu'elle l'entraînait déjà vers l'escalier qui menait à l'appartement. Pas dans ma chambre s'il-vous-plaît, ni sur mon canapé, priai-je._ Là t'en demandes un peu trop quand même! _

Edward me tournait le dos, lui aussi regardait Rose et Emmett s'éloigner un peu étonné. Je m'approchai de lui et posai ma main dans le creux de son dos. Il se retourna d'abord surpris puis il me fit un sourire éblouissant. _Serre les cuisses! _Je lui rendis son sourire, tout en attrapant sa main. Il enlaça nos doigts et s'approcha de mon visage pour poser un chaste baiser sur ma joue. J'en profitai pour glisser mon cadeau dans la poche de sa veste.

- Est-ce que je t'ai dit que tu étais magnifique ce soir? Me demanda-t-il. Sa voix vibrait littéralement et ses accents graves me firent l'effet d'une caresse. Si j'avais eu une petite culotte, la pauvre n'en serait pas sortie indemne. J'approchai ma bouche de son oreille tout en remettant les mains le long de ses bras.

- Je ne crois pas non, mais je te retourne le compliment si c'en est un, lui susurrai-je.

_Kozmic Blues_, Janis Joplin

Il rit doucement me faisant sourire aussi. Je posai mes mains sur ses épaules, rapprochant son buste du mien, me laissant complètement envahir par sa chaleur et j'étais bien, vraiment bien. Je me demandais comment il pouvait bien réussir à faire ça, mais en fait je crois que je m'en foutais pas mal, je préférais croire que j'avais le contrôle. Que la seule raison pour laquelle il arrivait à me faire me sentir aussi bien, c'était parce que je le laissais faire. Parce que j'avais décidé d'être bien avec lui. Mais quand il enlaça ma taille pour me prendre davantage contre lui, je n'étais plus vraiment sûre d'avoir le contrôle sur quoi que ce soit, et surtout pas sur mon cœur qui avait décidé de courir un marathon. Tout ce dont j'étais certaine, c'était de n'avoir qu'une seule envie, rester dans ses bras autant qu'il me le serait permis.

Je commençai à bouger contre lui et relevai les yeux vers lui et appréciai la beauté de ses traits, sa mâchoire virile qui se crispait chaque fois que nos bassins se frôlaient, ses magnifiques yeux ancrés dans les miens, ses sourcils froncés qui lui donnaient un air concentré. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, complètement fascinée par cet homme. Foutrement heureuse que ce soit moi qu'il regarde comme ça.

J'appuyais à chaque pas un peu plus mes hanches contre les siennes gardant mon regard accroché au sien. Je me collai un peu plus contre lui faisant se froncer davantage ses sourcils.

- Bella... Souffla-t-il en penchant la tête vers mon cou.

- Oui, lui répondis-je sur le même ton, en embrassant sa mâchoire.

- Tu me rends complètement dingue.

Je plaçai un autre baiser plus marqué juste sous son oreille, avant de souffler doucement sur sa peau. Je souris en le sentant frissonner légèrement.

- C'est le but vois-tu, le taquinai-je.

- Tu es diabolique...

- Regarde dans ta poche, lui dis-je avant de prendre le lobe de son oreille entre mes lèvres. Je tremblai en l'entendant grogner. Il retira une main de ma hanche et je souris fière de moi avant même qu'il ne réagisse.

- Dis-moi que ce n'est pas ce que je crois, souffla-t-il en ramenant son visage en face du mien.

- Bien sûr que si... Murmurai-je sans me défaire de mon sourire.

Il me reprit plus fermement contre lui faisant glisser lascivement ses mains vers le bas de mon dos. Je pouvais voir aussi clairement l'excitation dans ses yeux que la sentir contre mon ventre. _C'est fou le pouvoir que peut avoir un petit bout de tissu! _

Je me redressai un peu pour pouvoir atteindre ses lèvres et l'embrasser, mais je n'en eus pas le temps. Les derniers accords de guitare mourraient autour de nous. La voix timide d'Angie se fit entendre. Surprise, je jetai un regard au-dessus de l'épaule d'Edward qui ne m'avait pas lâché. Je vis alors Rose et Emmett réapparaitre, la perruque afro avait mystérieusement disparue. Je gardai mes mains sur les épaules d'Edward et ne me séparai pas de lui, je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête, pas maintenant...

- Les amis... Euh C'est l'heure, le compte à rebours a commencé.

Je soupirai déçue et je me maudissais de ne pas l'avoir embrassé dès que j'en avais eu l'occasion. Comme si le charme avait été rompu, ma petite bulle venait d'éclater. Edward me relâcha doucement avant d'attraper ma main. Je détestais les moments de joie et d'hystérie collective, ça m'avait toujours foutrement fait flipper. Je fixai l'écran en face de nous, fébrile.

- 8, 7, 6, 5, 4...

Edward serra ma main plus fort et vint se coller contre moi, passant son bras dans mon dos. Surprise, je me tournai vers lui. Il approcha doucement son visage du mien. Dans ma tête c'était la panique. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout putain! _

- 2, 1. BONNE ANNEE!

Les lèvres d'Edward se posèrent sur les miennes et je fermai les yeux. Je tenais ma première résolution: l'embrasser.

Je crochetai sa nuque, oubliant les cris de joie et l'euphorie tout autour de nous, oubliant Emmett surtout. Il caressait ma langue avec la sienne, envoyant une vague de chaleur dans tout mon corps. _Enfin..._

J'avais aussi ma deuxième résolution : m'abandonner.

* * *

Alors, alors racontez moi tout! Est-ce que cette petite soirée vous a plu? Comment vous avez trouvé Emmett? Jazz? Bella sans culotte? Et les autres biensure? L'anonce de Lily...

**Je vous tout savoir!**

Je n'ai toujours pas commencé le nouveau chapitre, c'est pas vraiment les idées qui manque, mais plutot la concentration, entre autres... Donc je ne sais pas du tout quand il arrivera, mais je vais faire tout ce que je peux. Si je peux vous donner un conseil par contre, c'est de bien profiter de fin pleine de promesse parce que la prochaine devrait l'etre beaucoup moins...

J'essairais de vous faire un petit teaser d'ici peu pour gatter mes revieweuses alors, la petite bulle n'attend que vous, vos click!

Marine


	24. Chapter 24

_Salut les lardons! C'est un vrai plaisir pour moi de vous poster enfin ce chapitre, je sais que les détails s'allonges et j'en suis désolée. Mais plutot que de me chercher des circonstances atténuantes je vais me contenter de me confondre en excuses..._

Puis que FF s'obstine à m'empécher de repondre à vos reviews, je n'ai d'autre choix que de remercier chacune d'entre vous, **Elphina**, **amimi31**, **magaxa68**, **anayata**, **indosyle**, **Sixtoufly-BoOkWorm**, **Marion97**, **Charloon'**, **Dex-DazZling**, **magicvanille**, ma **nanou** d'amour, **Smalicia, Lapinou63**, **Ludivine28**, **ShinyNabeille**, **Lia3011**, **slakware**,** LyraParleOr** et j'espere n'oublier personne, pour vos reviews et votre fidélité.

Merci aussi aux nouvelles arrivées, à celles qui n'ose se montrer mais qui mettent Oconditionnel en alerte et en favori, **PiXiie22**, **Mzlle'Moon**, **Mini-Twi**, **Lili8862**, **kikile-78**, **Jenni-love-2**, **Isabeller**, **Dreams-Twilight**, **chewbacca77** et toutes celles qui l'ont fait avant elles...

Un petit mot pour ma béta génialissime j'ai nommé **GDT,** pour son soutient et sa patience comme toujours. Et aussi pour avoir posté la fameuse et délicieuse 300eme review. Je ne serais surement jamais arrivée jusqu'ici sans toi, mon robinou...

Maintenant place au chapitre, mais juste une derniere chose avant que vous m'en vouliez à mort, me flageller en place publique, me balancer des tomates pourries ou même me torturer et me faire tout un tas de choses douloureuses, n'oubliez pas que je vous adore, vraiment... Et que je me rattraperais les filles, promis!

_Bonne lecture,  
__ Marine_

* * *

_1 Janvier 2010, au petit matin,_

Est-ce que vous avez déjà entendu parler de ce moment que l'on appelle l'instant de grâce? Ce genre de moment où tout vous semble magique et juste parfait. Si parfait que vous voudriez que le temps s'arrête et grave dans votre mémoire le moindre détail. La lumière blafarde d'un matin d'hiver, le murmure de la rue dehors, la chaleur d'un corps blotti contre le votre... Ne pas ouvrir les yeux pour ne pas arrêter de rêver, ne pas bouger pour ne pas qu'il disparaisse.

Ce matin-là, je n'aurais pas ouvert les yeux pour tout l'or du monde, mais pour lui je l'ai fait. Ce matin-là, j'avais touché du doigt la grâce d'un instant. Même si la perfection ne fait pas partie de mon monde à moi, ce matin-là j'y avais cru. Le corps perclus de courbatures et le cerveau embrumé par les vapeurs d'alcool, je m'étais crue au paradis.

Ses jambes emmêlées aux miennes me faisaient un mal de chien, pourtant je ne bougeais pas. Si vous appelez ça du masochisme, vous auriez mille fois raison.

Je laissais les secondes filer et quand je le sentis remuer contre moi, je retins mon souffle. Il resserra la prise de ses doigts sur ma taille et se colla davantage contre moi en soupirant. Il approcha sa tête de mon cou et son souffle chaud me fit frissonner. Les mèches folles de ses cheveux me chatouillaient le visage et j'y fourrai mon nez volontiers. Ils sentaient un mélange étrange de shampooing et de tabac, vestiges de la soirée d'hier tout comme mon léger mal de tête. _Il faut vraiment que tu songes à limiter la téquila si tu veux pouvoir apprécier un moment comme celui-là! _Je souris à cette pensée, il ne devait pas être dans un meilleur état que le mien.

Je fis courir mes doigts le long de son bras et remontai jusqu'à son épaule sur laquelle je dessinai de petits cercles. Il se mit à grogner légèrement et à remuer davantage, glissant sa main chaude vers le bas de mon dos. Sa caresse me fit soupirer d'envie, la chaleur de sa peau envahit mon corps. Je réalisai que jamais je n'avais autant aimé me réveiller dans les bras d'un homme, même s'il m'avait écrabouillée avec ses grandes jambes, même s'il m'avait tenue trop chaud une bonne partie de la nuit. _Hey! On parle de Sexy-Cullen là, chérie! Même s'il avait bavé sur ton oreiller préféré on s'en balance! Il est sexy, alors on lui pardonne et on en redemande!_

Je me redressai légèrement pour poser mes lèvres sur son épaule que caressaient mes doigts l'instant d'avant. Sa peau était douce et je n'aspirais qu'à une chose, la goûter encore et encore. Appuyée sur mon coude, je baissai les yeux vers son visage paisible et endormi. Il semblait si tranquille et pourtant ses paupières commencèrent à trembler légèrement. Il allait se réveiller et je profitais de ces dernières secondes. _Comme c'est trognon! Tu donnes dans le « tarte à la crème » maintenant? _J'ignorai mon horripilante petite voix, moi « tarte à la crème » ? Plutôt crevée dans la seconde! Enfin non pas tout de suite, j'ai une dernière volonté!

Il soupira de nouveau quand mes doigts frôlèrent sa mâchoire rappeuse. Je les fis remonter jusqu'à sa joue puis suivis la ligne de son sourcil. Je souris en le voyant enfouir sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule en grognant des mots incompréhensibles. Ce qu'il pouvait être craquant! Je le sentis se tendre contre moi, libérant mes jambes endolories et son autre main coincée entre nous alla rejoindre ma taille. Avec agilité, il me souleva légèrement pour se glisser sous moi. Je soufflai surprise et me redressai sur mes bras pour ne pas l'écraser. Mon visage était si proche du sien que nos nez se frôlaient. Il fronça les sourcils puis ses magnifiques yeux s'ouvrirent et se fermèrent plusieurs fois pour s'habituer à la lumière du jour. Ses mains couraient dans mon dos, de mes omoplates jusqu'à mes fesses et remontaient encore couvrant ma peau de chair de poule. Quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent enfin, il les planta dans les miens et me sourit.

-Bonjour, murmura-t-il la voix rauque.

Adore, _Paramore_.

Je lui répondis par un sourire, avant de me mordre la lèvre inférieure, absorbée par la contemplation de ses yeux rieurs et brillants, une douce lumière éclairant son visage. Je retrouvais le visage de l'adolescent dont j'étais tombée amoureuse. Un délicieux mélange d'insouciance et de promesses m'empêchèrent de détourner le regard comme j'aurais voulu le faire tant j'étais déroutée. Pour la première fois, j'avais la sensation de retrouver le jeune homme que j'avais aimé plus que tout, et j'en fus troublée au point de sentir mon cœur se serrer. Son sourire était sincère, il était heureux. Ses yeux ne mentaient pas, il était heureux et il me tenait dans ses bras. Un sentiment étrange gonfla ma poitrine quand je réalisai que je n'éprouvais plus de rancœur, comme si elle me laissait enfin respirer normalement. Son sourire effaçait mon amertume.

J'inspirai tout l'air que mes poumons pouvaient contenir, ma bouche s'ouvrit comme si je m'apprêtais à parler, pourtant je ne savais pas quoi dire. J'étais soudain perdue, comme si une dernière barrière empêchait mon cœur de s'ouvrir à lui. Je gardais mes yeux dans les siens, j'avais besoin qu'ils lisent en moi, comme si Edward possédait la clef et que lui seul saurait voir ce que même moi je n'avais pas déchiffré. Il posa sa main sur ma joue la caressant furtivement avant de mettre le bout de ses doigts sur ma bouche. Il n'avait pas besoin de mots.

Il releva son visage vers le mien et ses lèvres vinrent se poser sur les miennes. D'abord douces, elles frôlaient les miennes avec tendresse, puis elles se firent plus suaves. Sa main se perdit dans mes cheveux pour les dégager de mon visage. Il m'attira contre lui écrasant son torse contre ma poitrine, sa bouche se faisant plus pressante et passionnée. J'avais l'impression de me perdre dans ce baiser, mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine. Des images s'imprimaient derrière mes paupières closes : notre premier baiser, son visage d'adolescent, ses regards mystérieux, ses caresses d'avant...

Sa bouche ne quittait pas la mienne, sa main attrapa ma cuisse la remontant contre sa hanche. Il nous fit basculer sur le côté et je pus sentir son sexe gonflé contre le mien. Je me mis à onduler contre lui, comme un réflexe. La raison n'avait plus court, je laissais mon corps et mon cœur prendre les rênes. Il murmurait mon prénom contre ma bouche avant de revenir m'embrasser. Le désir m'étourdissait, j'avais la tête pleine de souvenirs refoulés, de ses mains sur moi, de ses lèvres, comme si le présent se confondait avec le passé.

_If I let you love me_

_Si je te laisse m'aimer_

Je m'accrochai à ses épaules et appuyai mon bassin contre le sien, cherchant à apaiser le feu qui brûlait mon bas ventre. Edward lâcha mes lèvres pour s'attaquer à mon cou. Je soupirai de plaisir en rejetant la tête en arrière. Je bougeai mes hanches vers lui, pressant mon intimité palpitante contre son sexe tendu. Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre, consumée par ses caresses, je le voulais en moi, qu'il me fasse tout oublier, perdre pied. D'une main j'attrapai son pénis et le plaçai à mon entrée, il releva alors son visage vers le mien, quittant mon cou. Il plongea son regard noir de désir dans le mien, je pus y voir un brin d'inquiétude, mais je n'hésitai pas une seule seconde et je le fis entrer en moi, soupirant de plaisir, submergée par la sensation de l'avoir en moi. Mais de toute façon, on avait épuisé notre stock de capotes cette nuit et il n'était pas question qu'on arrête. J'avais bien trop besoin de lui, et ce n'était pas comme si je ne prenais pas la pilule. Je le vis fermer les yeux et souffler difficilement au premier mouvement de va et vient que je donnai. Sa main retrouva ma hanche et l'agrippa avec force. Il me fit rouler sur le dos sans sortir de moi. Je me mordis la lèvre pour étouffer le gémissement que m'arracha son puissant coup de rein. Il posa son front contre le mien et je rouvris les yeux, me perdant une fois de plus dans les siens. Ses mouvements se firent plus rapides et plus poussés, je me sentais vibrée contre lui et Dieu que c'était bon! J'enroulai mes bras autour de sa nuque et cherchai sa bouche. Nos langues se mêlèrent dans un baiser heurté, nos peaux claquaient l'une contre l'autre. Le plaisir me faisait onduler et rouler des hanches pour accentuer ses pénétrations, comme poussée par un besoin irrépressible de l'avoir toujours plus en moi, qu'il se fonde en moi, qu'il m'appartienne. Je me sentais palpitée autour de lui, à mesure que le feu de mon ventre se propageait dans tout mon corps. Je me tendis sous lui, me cambrant quand enfin des milliers de picotements m'envahirent du bout des doigts jusqu'au plus profond de mon corps. Je m'accrochai à son cou et criai mon plaisir complètement abandonnée.

_If I let you love you_

_Si je te laisse m'aimer_

Edward bougeait toujours, ses mouvements étaient plus anarchiques. Il saisit alors mes mains et les remonta au-dessus de ma tête. Il mordit ma lèvre, avant de reculer légèrement son visage et de fixer ses yeux droit dans les miens. Son regard était si intense, si perçant que j'en frémis. Il semblait à la fois agar, passionné et sûr. En une fraction de seconde, je le vis submergé par le plaisir, se libérer lui aussi. Jamais je n'avais vu quelque chose de si beau, c'était si érotique que c'en était grisant, comme si je m'étais enivrée de son orgasme.

Il ne détacha pas son regard du mien et j'y vis comme une promesse tue, comme s'il me disait avec les yeux qu'il ne me m'abandonnerait plus, jamais. Si avant j'étais brisée, maintenant c'était fini. Je me sentais enfin bien, vraiment complète, comme s'il avait réussi à me rendre cette partie de moi qu'il avait prise il y a sept ans. Il avait réussi ce que j'avais cru impossible.

- Je t'aime...

_3 Janvier 2010,_

- Bell's laisse-moi me lever! Il faut que j'y aille, je suis super à la bourre... grommela Edward pour la dixième fois au moins.

Je lui souris et raffermis ma prise en serrant mes jambes autour de sa taille pour le maintenir sur le dos. Je plongeai mon visage dans son cou et embrassai sa peau avec envie. Je n'étais absolument pas décidée à le laisser partir, même si ça le faisait râler. Passer la journée sous la couette me plaisait foutrement plus que de le laisser partir, surtout maintenant qu'on avait dévalisé la pharmacie du coin de son stock de préservatifs. Ce n'était pas parce que je m'étais laissée emporter dans le feu de l'action une fois qu'il fallait prendre de mauvaises habitudes. Si? Est-ce que ça existe les genres de guide du routard pour couple? Parce qu'honnêtement, je n'avais aucune foutue idée de la façon dont on était censés gérer ça._ Latex, pas latex, telle est la question! _

- Bella... soupira-t-il en me repoussant, visiblement lassé de notre petit jeu.

- Très bien! Lançai-je en me redressant. J'enjambai son corps en faisant voler la couette et me mis debout au pied du lit. Il me jeta un regard noir. Je lui indiquai la porte de la main rageusement, ce qu'il pouvait être rabat-joie!

- Allez! File, puisque tes morveux sont si importants pour toi!

Mon humeur taquine m'avait quittée, il m'énervait avec sa soi-disant 'conscience professionnelle'. Mon cul! J'étais bien consciente d'être un tantinet ridicule et puérile, voire même passablement casse-couilles sur ce coup-là, mais ce mec m'avait sucé le cerveau et depuis quelques jours j'étais complément à côté de mes pompes. Pour parler franchement, j'étais devenue ridiculeusement possessive et collante dès qu'Edward n'était plus dans mon champ de vision. Il me manquait pathétiquement et dès qu'il réapparaissait, je voyais tout en rose bonbon. Bref, j'étais vraiment à baffer.

Il se redressa et s'assit au bord du lit.

- T'es craquante quand tu boudes. Me lança-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

- T'as pas un cours à donner toi? Je croyais que je te mettais en retard! Lui répondis-je sur la défensive. Ah oui ! J'étais foutrement susceptible aussi, enfin plus qu'avant. Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si raisonnable !

Je m'éloignai de lui, par peur de ne pas résister à l'envie de lui sauter dessus une nouvelle fois, et si je le voyais se balader à poil ce serait d'autant plus difficile. Foutu Sexy-Cullen!

J'allai farfouiller dans mon armoire pour trouver quelque chose à me mettre sur le dos aujourd'hui. Avec le froid qu'il faisait dehors, valait mieux opter pour une valeur sûre : le gros pull en laine. Je le sentis se coller dans mon dos, ses mains vinrent caresser mes côtes, me faisant frissonner. Je me laissai aller contre lui, avide de ses caresses. Je souffrais aussi d'une légère tendance à la débauche ces temps-ci, mais rien de grave, partout, tout le temps moi ça m'allait! _Dépravée! _Il pencha son visage dans mon cou, déposant quelques baisers sur ma peau. Je relevai la main jusqu'à sa nuque, lâchant mon pull au passage et me lovai un peu plus contre lui. Il se mit à rire doucement alors que je succombais._ Il m'allume là ou je rêve!_

- Fais-moi un café, j'en ai pour 5 minutes.

- Non mais tu m'as bien regardée? M'offusquai-je en me détachant vivement de lui._ Il manque pas d'air celui-là! Allez bobonne va lui faire un café! _

Il se mit devant moi et se pencha pour embrasser ma joue sans se défaire du sourire immense qui lui barrait le visage. _Ca l'amuse le bougre!_

- Serré le café. Rajouta-t-il pour me faire enrager.

Je relevai les yeux vers lui, affichant le sourire le plus hypocrite que j'avais en magasin, puis approchai doucement ma main de sa joue comme pour lui faire une caresse. Mais il se méfia et recula légèrement pour esquiver ma main. Pour le berner, je retentai la manœuvre, caressant le bord de sa mâchoire en lui susurrant:

- Comme si je pouvais te dire non, lui dis-je doucereuse, amoureuse peut-être même si ça me faisait foutrement bizarre de l'admettre, mais pas folle quand même, il y avait des limites à la connerie!

Mon sourire s'agrandit en le voyant se pencher vers moi pour m'embrasser. J'écrasai alors le bout de mes doigts sur sa pommette qui portait encore la marque de la superbe droite que lui avait collée Emmett le soir du Nouvel An. En fait, je dis superbe mais en réalité je n'avais pas eu droit d'assister au spectacle, enfin j'avais raté le début et la droite. Il jura de douleur et me jeta un regard furieux, encore.

- T'es vraiment impossible! Souffla-t-il en touchant sa pommette avec précaution.

- Je sais, c'est ce qui fait mon charme! Le taquinai-je en lui envoyant un baiser.

Il me sourit de nouveau avant de faire volte-face et de sortir de la chambre en agitant la main comme pour me dire au revoir. Je regardai son joli petit cul sortir de mon champ de vision avant de me mettre une claque mentale et de revenir à mes moutons. Qu'est-ce que je devais faire moi? _Je crois me souvenir que le propriétaire du joli petit cul ferme que t'avais du mal à quitter des yeux voulait un café... _Je fronçai les sourcils horrifiée, mais pourquoi diable ma petite voix prenait cet air foutrement rêveur, comme transpirante d'amour ? Puis la claque mentale n'avait plus vraiment d'effet je me claquai le front. On avait dit qu'il devait y avoir des limites à la connerie, alors pas de café!

Je bataillai pour enfiler mes bottes fourrées -oui il fait froid ce matin et il y a au moins 30 cm de neige dehors, toute proportion gardée, pour moi c'est immense! Suffisamment pour les bottes fourrées en tout cas, si je ne voulais pas qu'on m'ampute quelques orteils- assise sur le plancher de l'entrée, quand Sexy-Cullen réapparut frais comme un gardon, coiffé et parfumé._ Il a bien dit qu'il allait au boulot, non? _M'interrogeai-je.

- T'as l'intention de rendre toutes tes petites pimbêches d'élèves raide dingues de toi?

- Seriez-vous jalouse Mlle Swan? Me rétorqua-t-il amusé, alors qu'il enfilait son blouson.

- Pas du tout! C'est juste que je te trouve bien cruel, tu devrais savoir qu'avoir 14 ans, des boutons et des hormones en folie c'est déjà bien assez difficile à gérer. Alors tu pourrais leur éviter le tourment de tomber sous ton charme! Lui affirmai-je très sûre de moi, je le trouvais en béton cet argument, d'ailleurs je parlais en connaissance de cause! Ok j'étais peut-être un peu jalouse, mais dans le fond je les plaignais quand même ces pauvres gamines! J'avais quoi à craindre de ces fans de Justin Bieber, rien ! Par contre, je me souvenais très clairement d'une certaine collègue de travail, alias la dinde farcie!

- Tu voudrais me faire croire que tu t'en préoccupes? Sérieusement? M'interrogea-t-il, sourire sexy et sourcil levé, en m'aidant à me remettre debout.

- Non, en fait je m'en tape, lui lançai-je désinvolte, en attrapant la laisse de Diego.

Sans que je m'y attende il me saisit par les épaules et écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un baiser fougueux qui me donna envie de l'attacher avec la laisse et de le séquestrer. Mais avant que je ne puisse approfondir notre baiser, il se détacha de moi, avec un petit sourire d'excuses, qui n'atténua en rien mon insatisfaction. Je grommelai frustrée, tout en m'emmitouflant dans ma doudoune.

- Je te vois ce soir, souffla-t-il en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

A peine eus-je le temps de faire rappliquer Diego que mon Sexy-Cullen avait déjà disparu. Fait chier ! J'allais devoir lui courir après puisque j'avais un petit service à lui demander. Je détestais être redevable de lui mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.

Je me précipitai donc dans l'escalier, priant pour ne pas me fracasser le crâne sur une marche, ma journée était bien trop chargée pour que je puisse me permettre ce genre d'aparté douloureux. J'arrivai saine et sauve en bas des marches et filai vers la cour le plus vite possible pour ne pas le rater. Heureusement pour moi, c'était un homme du genre soigneux qui faisait préchauffer sa voiture. _Les hommes et leur voiture! _Je pestai intérieurement contre lui, il avait le temps de prendre soin de sa voiture et de se griller une clope mais pas pour un réveil crapuleux! L'enflure!

- Ed, j'ai oublié de te dire, il faudrait que tu fasses quelques courses pour ce soir, comme toute la clique débarque, j'aurais pas le temps je dois clôturer mon bilan pour le comptable...

Il grimaça légèrement.

- Emmett sera là aussi je suppose? Me demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés, l'air contrarié.

- Oui et il vaudrait mieux qu'il ait un truc à se mettre sous la dent, pour faire diversion. Histoire qu'il t'oublie un peu...

J'avais pitié de lui, à le voir si tendu à l'idée de passer la soirée avec mon frangin. Mais il fallait tenter la conciliation, ça ne pouvait pas durer comme ça éternellement, c'était trop bizarre...

- On pourrait en discuter si tu veux? Tentai-je.

Depuis le Nouvel An, ils ne s'étaient plus parlé, Edward l'évitait au maximum et évitait même de prononcer son nom. J'avais du mal à croire qu'ils puissent continuer à se tirer la tronche encore bien longtemps, mais visiblement la trêve n'était pas pour ce soir. Rose avait eu un mal de chien à convaincre Emmett de venir dîner ce soir et moi j'avais pris soin de cacher l'info à Edward, mais il le prenait plutôt pas mal, c'était déjà ça de pris. Jasper avait tenté de les faire se voir hier, pour discuter mais aucun n'avait accepté sa proposition. Tout comme Jazz, je me sentais coincée, prise entre le feu de deux camps ennemis.

- Y a rien à dire, tu étais là non? me rétorqua-t-il d'une voix dure aux accents de reproche. Visiblement c'était un sujet sensible, alors je n'insistai pas plus. Je n'avais aucune envie qu'on se dispute à cause d'Emmett, lui n'était pas prêt à laisser une chance à Edward de se racheter mais moi si. Pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir coupable, voire responsable, et de craindre pour leur amitié.

- Achète de quoi faire des lasagnes, ça devrait faire l'affaire, lui dis-je pour ne pas mettre d'huile sur le feu.

Je posai un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres et le laissai s'installer dans sa voiture et partir.

Pendant ma promenade avec le monde à quatre pattes, je me repassai mentalement le film de la soirée du 31. Le baiser que l'on avait échangé aux douze coups de minuit était passé inaperçu enfin c'était ce que j'avais cru. La soirée avait continué jusque tôt le matin, on avait échangé nos cadeaux, tout le monde était joyeux et légèrement éméché mais il n'y avait eu aucun incident jusqu'à ce qu'Edward et Emmett se volatilisent. Je les avais surpris en grande discussion dans la réserve, alors que je venais chercher d'autres bouteilles de champagne.

_Emmett avait les poings serrés et semblait prêt à faire la peau d'Edward, qui, à un mètre de lui, se tenait déjà les côtes. J'avais voulu les séparer tout de suite, mais au dernier moment je me ravisai et restai en retrait en entendant Emmett hurler._

_- Ma sœur, putain! Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser jouer les trous du cul avec elle? Merde tu fais chier!_

_Pas que j'étais vraiment surprise, mais les mots d'Emmett me firent sursauter, je me doutais un peu qu'il réagirait comme ça, même si les raisons m'échappaient. J'avais du mal à comprendre pourquoi il s'obstinait à nous interdire d'être ensemble, mais j'avais pitié de lui à le voir si perturbé. Il cherchait juste à nous protéger tous les trois, aussi bien moi, que son amitié avec Edward._

_- Em' je t'assure je... Edward se redressa en serrant les dents et avança d'un pas vers Em' en tendant le bras. Je ne me fous pas de sa gueule, elle compte pou-_

_Je ne vis pas le coup partir, je mis ma main sur ma bouche pour empêcher un cri effrayé d'en sortir. Le poing de mon frère était venu s'écraser violemment sur le visage d'Edward. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, Ed' avait encaissé sans broncher et ne répliquait pas, pourtant je savais qu'il était du genre sanguin et que s'écraser devant Emmett devait lui demander beaucoup d'efforts. Mais un coup de plus et son self-control volerait en éclat. Il se remit de nouveau droit sur ses jambes et planta son regard furieux dans les yeux de mon frère, tout en essuyant rageusement le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre. Emmett se rapprocha de lui comme s'il cherchait à l'impressionner._

_- Parce que tu crois que ça me suffit Ed'? Je te connais et j'ai vu ton petit manège! T'es qu'un putain d'escroc et un branleur! C'est le bon plan, hein tu la sautes pour le gîte et le couvert parce que t'es pas foutu de te sortir les doigts du cul! Putain tu m'étonnes qu'elle est importante pour toi, t'aurais fait quoi sans elle, sans nous, tu peux me dire? _

_A peine Emmett eut fini qu'Edward se jeta sur lui, l'envoyant percuter les casiers à bouteilles derrière. Il serrait le col de sa chemise si fort que plusieurs boutons sautèrent, et le regardait avec une hargne et une colère que je ne lui avais jamais vues. Il me fit peur soudain, si bien que je ne savais plus de quel côté me foutre. Emmett avait été trop loin, il en méritait une, même si au fond il n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Ce que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre, c'était pourquoi il avait descendu Edward comme ça, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Je retins mon souffle et espérais qu'Edward sache se contenir, mais il avait le regard fou, et sa fureur rendait l'air électrique autour de nous._

_- Ta gueule putain! Tu comprends rien, rien du tout! Bordel J'en suis dingue! Je l'aime putain!_

_Un sourire mauvais se peignit sur le visage d'Emmett et il repoussa violement Edward qui ne faisait visiblement pas le poids, s'il l'avait voulu et depuis le début il l'aurait démoli, pourtant il ne l'avait pas fait. Moi je restais complètement choquée par ce que venait de dire Edward. Il m'aimait! Moi?_

_- Tu l'aimes? Je t'en prie, t'es... ridicule! Emmett partit d'un rire franc, me faisant grimacer. _

_- Ridicule peut-être, mais tu pourras dire ce que tu veux, je veux être avec elle. Elle a tout changé pour moi... J'ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne et je passerai pas à côté, pas cette fois._

_- Ouais-ouais, ça j'm'en balance pas mal tu vois! L'interrompit Em en souriant toujours, j'avais vraiment dû rater un épisode, c'était quoi ce petit air satisfait? Tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir c'est ce que t'as l'intention de faire avec elle?_

_- La question est plutôt de savoir ce qu'elle a l'intention de faire avec moi, lui lança Edward avec un sourire amusé, me faisant sourire aussi._

_- Là je reconnais ma petite Bell's, elle se laisse pas embobiner hein? Tu m'en vois ravi! Qu'elle te fasse galérer ça te fera pas de mal! _

_Emmett s'approcha de mon Sexy-Cullen qui se redressa méfiant, il posa violemment sa grosse main sur l'épaule d'Edward qui serra les dents de douleur. Ouch!_

_- Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça mon petit Eddy! T'es en sursis, avise-toi seulement de la faire souffrir et je te ferai comprendre ta douleur. T'auras beau aller te cacher à l'autre bout du monde, je te retrouverai et je te ferai la peau, compris? _

_- Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de lui faire du mal. Lui rétorqua Edward avec aplomb, pourtant j'avais pu voir son visage changer. _

_- Pourtant tu lui en as déjà fait suffisamment! J'ai jamais été aveugle Ed', je t'avais demandé de te tenir loin d'elle et tu n'as pas tenu parole. Ne crois pas que ton petit séjour chez les roastbeef m'a fait oublier, t'as juste de la chance d'avoir été mon meilleur ami. Débita Em calmement et durement._

_Ils se jaugèrent quelques secondes, Ed' semblait encore plus démonté, les mots d'Em' lui avaient fait mal, plus que ça même. Puis il se retourna comme s'il n'arrivait plus à supporter le regard d'Emmett et se passa plusieurs fois nerveusement la main dans les cheveux._

_Emmett finit par faire demi-tour pour sortir de la réserve, quand il m'aperçut dans l'ombre de la porte il me jeta un regard désolé avec un petit sourire. Moi je le regardais un peu perdue, alors il était au courant pour nous... Il savait alors que tout le monde même Alice n'avait rien vu, mais pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit?_

_Peut-être parce que finalement il savait que les mots n'avaient aucune importance et que ça n'aurait rien changé pour moi. Il m'avait laissé ce souvenir rien qu'à moi, sans chercher à accabler qui que ce soit. J'avais découvert ce soir-là une autre facette d'Emmett qui me toucha beaucoup. _

_Au bout de quelques secondes, j'avais fini par rejoindre Edward. D'abord méfiante, j'avais cherché à me faire toute petite, pour qu'il sache seulement que j'étais là, malgré tout. Il avait relevé la tête au bout de quelques secondes, son regard était triste, presque implorant. Je passai mes bras autour de sa taille et l'attirai contre moi, posant mon front contre son torse. Il respirait par saccades, comme si la colère ne l'avait pas quitté. Je le serrai fort contre moi avant de relever les yeux vers lui, je pus voir sa détresse et elle me toucha, il se sentait coupable. Je posai ma main sur sa joue dans une caresse tendre qui sembla l'apaiser, il soupira et appuya son visage contre ma paume._

_- Viens, ta lèvre saigne... On va nettoyer ça..._

J'arrêtai là mon flashback, parce que si je repensais à notre petite 'entrevue' dans la salle de bain je risquais fort de me faire embarquer par les flics, **menottes **aux poignets ou au moins de me taper la honte de ma vie si on remarquait mes joues rouges et les gémissements qui ne manqueraient pas de m'échapper. Je vous l'ai dit, Sexy-Cullen me rendait complètement dingue, au point de me faire peur toute seule parfois, si bien que j'en venais à me demander si la nymphomanie n'était pas un genre de virus qui pourrait s'attraper comme un rhume! Pour faire court, la machine à laver était en passe de devenir ma 7ème merveille du monde personnelle, le Saint-Graal de l'électroménager, avec l'option Edward entre mes cuisses, elle était magique! Edward était magique, sa langue n'en parlons pas! Et croyez-moi, je n'hésiterai plus jamais à zapper l'étape petite culotte si ça pouvait le mettre dans un état pareil! Il avait suffi qu'il la retrouve dans sa poche pour me... _STOP! _Je soufflai un bon coup pour me remettre les idées d'aplomb et tentai de ranger mon Sexy-Cullen et sa merveilleuse langue dans un petit coin de mon cerveau, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse se retrouver un peu seuls. Je décidai donc de rebrousser chemin et de me concentrer sur ce qui m'attendait, la compta. Rien que la perspective de me retrouver nez à nez avec un tableau Excel me coupa l'envie.

- Ok Diego, fini la balade, on rentre!

S'il y a bien quelque chose au monde que je déteste plus que les **boys band **et le** boudin **c'est la compta! J'avais l'impression de ne jamais en voir le bout, et le bilan de fin d'année était mon pire cauchemar, un vrai stage commando pour mes neurones. Malheureusement pour moi, je n'avais aucun moyen d'y couper, alors armée de mon listing et de patience, je m'attaquai à l'inventaire.

Trois heures plus tard et le dos en vrac, j'en avais enfin fini avec la réserve et les frigos. Restait maintenant ma partie préférée, j'allais pouvoir jouer avec une calculette! Si à l'école les maths m'avaient toujours filé des boutons, c'était carrément bidon à côté du calcul de mon chiffre d'affaires, surtout que j'étais encore loin d'être une pro.

Angie arriva vers 13h pour ouvrir le bar, ce qui sonna pour moi l'heure de la récré. Je nous préparai des croque-monsieurs en vitesse grand V, on mangea tout aussi vite sur un coin de table entre deux clients. Passer du temps avec Angela c'était un peu comme une chanson d'**Abba **: simple, amusant, si bien qu'on pourrait se la repasser en boucle pendant des heures. Je dus pourtant me résoudre à laisser Angie à ses clients et retournai me cloîtrer dans l'appartement me farcir la tête avec tous ces chiffres.

Même shootée à la caféine, j'avais du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, et tous les prétextes étaient bons pour me permettre de me lever de ma chaise, même pas longtemps, un café, puis deux, une pause pipi, puis deux... Pour ma défense, je dirais que c'était plus pour me dégourdir les jambes que pour vraiment tirer au flan. J'avançais plus que laborieusement, mais j'avançais c'était déjà ça.

Edward me manquait terriblement, je devais bien l'admettre. A chaque bruit je sursautais et espérais entendre son pas dans l'escalier, mais rien. Alors je restais prostrée devant mon écran, comme une âme en peine. _Pauvre petit bouchon! _Le ton sarcastique de la petite voix me fit grimacer. Comment faisait-il pour me manquer autant? _Comment fait-il surtout pour te rendre si niaise? Oh Sexy-Cullen qu'avez-vous fait de ma petite Bella? _

Je laissai ma tête tomber dans mes mains, accablée. Autant dire que crouler littéralement sous les piles de factures n'arrangeait pas mon état d'esprit. C'était l'apocalypse sur mon bureau, si bien que quand mon portable se mit à hurler (http: / www .youtube .com/watchv=EiVXg58o6nk&feature = related) je ne le trouvai plus nulle part, je farfouillai sous la tonne de papier et finis enfin par mettre la main dessus et arrêtai sur le champ l'horripilante sonnerie que j'avais choisie pour les appels de Jasper. Sur ce coup-là j'aurais dû m'abstenir, _"__**Bioman**__, Bioman, défenseur de la terre"_, ça craint franchement, quelqu'un aurait pu entendre cette _chose_! Par chance ça n'arrivait presque jamais!

- Jazz? Répondis-je vraiment étonnée qu'il m'appelle.

_- Non c'est Lily..._

Je l'entendis renifler bruyamment, ce qui me fit froncer les sourcils. Deux possibilités pour justifier ce renâclement dégueu: une rhinopharyngite purulente ou un gros chagrin. Connaissant sa fragilité hormonale, je penchais pour le gros chagrin. Même si je l'excusais volontiers, elle aurait quand même pu prendre un tire-jus avant de m'appeler!

Je réprimai une grimasse, en l'entendant se moucher vivement. Cette fille lisait dans mes pensées! Je cherchai très vite une raison qui expliquerait pourquoi elle m'appelait alors qu'elle aussi devait être occupée à la boutique, et pourquoi avec le téléphone de Jazz...

- T'as encore perdu ton portable? Tentai-je.

C'était ce que j'avais trouvé de mieux, ça expliquait les larmes et le téléphone de Jasper.

_- Non... _

- Lily, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Est-ce que Jazz te l'a confisqué parce que t'as encore explosé ton forfait? Parce que si tu veux je peux le- Lui demandai-je inquiète avant qu'elle ne me coupe.

_- Non, je voulais juste t'entendre..._

- Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes enfin?

Lily était plutôt du genre à péter sa vie au téléphone et en général elle vous laissait difficilement en placer une, alors vous imaginez mon étonnement. Elle voulait juste m'entendre?_ Pouah! _Impossible!

_- J'ai pas le droit d'appeler, juste pour entendre la voix de ma meilleure amie ... _Me répondit-elle avec une toute petite voix.

Ca devenait vraiment inquiétant, cette grossesse transformait Alice en une espèce de carpette, chialant pour un oui pour un non et si Jasper n'avait pas de soupçons, ça n'allait plus tarder.

- Alice... Chérie je suis en pleine compta là, j'ai pas vraiment le temps pour les devinettes, alors dis-moi ce qui t'arrive.

_- Jazzou va rentrer dans pas longtemps et... _

Comme elle ne disait plus rien depuis plusieurs secondes, je la pressai un peu, je n'avais pas une intuition à toute épreuve comme la sienne et la compta m'avait lobotomisée.

- Et...

_- Je vais lui dire. Je vais lui dire. Je vais lui dire..._

Elle semblait complètement paniquée tout à coup, je comprenais mieux ses larmes maintenant. Alors je tentai de la rassurer comme je pouvais.

- Lily c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire et je suis sûre que ça va aller. Tu as reçu les résultats de ta prise de sang?

_- Oui ce matin, j'ai même pas pu ouvrir la boutique, ça m'a mise dans tous mes états... Oh Bell's je suis complètement flippée! _Hoqueta-t-elle la voix coupée par les sanglots.

- Est-ce que tu veux que je vienne?

_- Non, non il ne va plus tarder..._

- Ok, alors tu m'appelles après, et on se voit ce soir de toute façon.

_- Ouais..._

- Allez microbe sois forte, ça va aller, je suis sûre qu'il sera fou de joie.

Il avait plutôt intérêt de bien prendre la nouvelle sinon je lui arrangerais la gueule, c'était une promesse.

_- Fou de joie, ça je ne crois pas! Tu l'as entendu l'autre soir à propos des neveux de Rose..._

- Les neveux de Rose sont des monstres Lily, c'est une pub pour la contraception à eux tout seuls! Ris-je.

_- Bella il a dit texto 'Plutôt me couper les couilles que d'avoir un môme! Ca fait que chialer ces choses-là!' Je suis sûre qu'il va se barrer en courant! _Paniqua Lily.

Bon je devais avouer que moi ça m'aurait fait fuir, mais Jazz est un brave type, il réagirait en brave type et lui demanderait peut-être même de l'épouser.

- Il a dit ça comme ça, parce qu'il était un peu **pompette**, mais je suis sûre qu'il en pensait pas un mot.

_- Je savais que j'aurais dû appeler Rose, tu penses exactement la même chose que lui! _M'accusa-t-elle.

- Bien sûr que non! Mentis-je. Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher? Je dis pas que je déteste les enfants au point de me faire ligaturer les trompes, c'est juste que je suis pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout prête pour ça! Nuance. Mais je comprendrais parfaitement que ça le fasse flipper...

_- Tu sais que tu ne m'aides pas là!_

- Désolée... M'excusai-je.

_- Je sais pas du tout comment je dois lui annoncer ça._

Je réfléchis une seconde, essayant de me mettre à la place de Lily. L'évidence me sauta aux yeux : elle avait vu bien trop de films romantico-pathétiques pour son propre bien. Il fallait à tout prix éviter une annonce surfaite et théâtrale.

- Surtout évite de lui emballer ton test de grossesse avec du papier cadeau!

_- Tu crois?_

- Bah oui c'est dégueulasse, t'as pissé dessus quand même!

Je réprimai un frisson de dégoût.

_- Ouais, t'as raison bon bah je vais jeter ça tout de suite alors..._

_Oh Lily_, soupirai-je pour moi-même.

- Je crois que le mieux ce serait que tu lui donnes la lettre du labo, tu le laisses lire et tu attends.

_- Et j'attends! T'es une rigolote toi! Comment tu veux que je me contente d'attendre dans un moment pareil?_

- T'as qu'à mettre la lettre avec son courrier, tu lui donnes et après tu te barres, lui suggérai-je, j'avoue en improvisant totalement.

_- Mais je me barre où? _Me répondit-elle légèrement excédée_._

- J'en sais rien moi, sois imaginative bordel!

_- Tu me cries dessus Bella._ Me rétorqua-t-elle des larmes plein la voix.

- Pardon, pardon... Euh... Pourquoi pas une douche? Me rattrapai-je.

_- Une douche?... Oui une douche... Oh merde! Bell's faut que je te laisse, il-il-_

- Respire Lily. Le courrier ! Donne-lui le courrier et casse-toi !

_- Ok._

Elle raccrocha tout de suite après.

Je soupirai gravement et reposai mon téléphone sur mon tas de paperasse. Je me passai plusieurs fois les mains sur le visage pour me remettre les idées en place. Voila que j'étais moi aussi complètement flippée. J'espérais de tout cœur que ça se passe au mieux et malheureusement je ne pouvais pas vraiment faire plus que ça. Je fixai mon téléphone qui restait silencieux. Je me sentais plutôt bizarre, j'avais comme un mauvais pressentiment et à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait c'était pire.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée là à fixer ce foutu portable sans vraiment le voir, le regard perdu dans le vague, complètement incapable de faire autre chose ou même de penser normalement. Je me sentais juste patraque et inquiète, foutrement inquiète.

- Bella?

Je sursautai violemment, manquant de tomber de ma chaise et posai la main sur mon pauvre cœur, complètement affolée. Je jetai un regard ahuri à Angela qui venait de me faire la peur de ma vie et accessoirement une attaque. C'était peut-être ça mon mauvais pressentiment, pas Angela, la crise cardiaque! Elle me regarda en plissant les yeux avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Putain, tu roupilles pendant que je trime en bas! C'est du propre patronne!

- Je ne dormais pas! Lui rétorquai-je vexée. Je me casse le cul sur cette satanée compta! Et ça me gonfle bien assez, pas besoin d'en remettre une couche. Râlai-je.

- T'avais plutôt l'air de pioncer si tu veux mon avis.

- Non j'étais concentrée tu vois, lui rétorquai-je avec un sourire faux.

- T'es vraiment incroyable, toi!

- Si tu me disais plutôt ce que tu veux, Angie à part ma mort bien sûr.

Je replongeai le nez dans mes factures pour faire illusion, mais je doutais d'y parvenir.

- Ce que je veux? Puisque tu en parles, on pourrait discuter d'une éventuelle augmentation...

Je lui jetai un regard exaspéré. On peut dire qu'elle savait choisir son moment celle-là.

- Ou bien je pourrais te dire qu'il y a quelqu'un pour toi en bas. Rajouta-t-elle en me souriant fière de son petit effet.

- Qui ça? Lui demandai-je le nez collé sur ma facture d'électricité.

- Bah en fait j'en sais rien, tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que c'est un vrai canon. Me fit-elle avec un petit clin d'œil entendu.

- Canon comment? L'interrogeai-je en claquant ma facture sur la pile 'dépenses'.

- Je t'arrête tout de suite c'est pas ton genre. Me lança-t-elle en se retournant pour aller vers l'escalier.

Je lui emboutai le pas, curieuse de voir de mes propres yeux ce mystérieux canon.

- Quand tu dis pas mon genre...

J'arrivai en bas des marches et entrai dans le bar. Je m'arrêtai subitement en voyant le comptoir presque vide, à l'exception de Mike, qui non seulement était loin d'être un canon mais qui faisait presque partie des meubles vu le temps qu'il passait ici, et d'une blonde assise à une table près du piano.

- Je veux dire avec un vagin! Me lança Angie visiblement très amusée par la mine déçue que j'affichai.

- Parce que tu te trouves drôle?

- Plutôt ouais! Elle partit dans un éclat de rire auquel je ne pus résister.

Je la contournai et passai de l'autre côté du comptoir pour aller dire bonjour à Mike. Ensuite je m'approchai de la table où était installée la fameuse blonde. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien me vouloir? _Me demandai-je en arrivant à sa hauteur. Elle releva son visage vers moi et je dus donner raison à Angie. C'est vrai qu'elle était belle, avec ses grands yeux bleu, son nez fin et ses lèvres pleines, mais définitivement pas mon genre, trop d'œstrogènes! Elle me sourit poliment et je lui rendis son sourire avant de lui tendre la main pour me présenter, mais elle me coupa dans mon élan.

- Bella c'est ça? Me demanda-t-elle en attrapant ma main, je fronçai les sourcils, un sourire gêné sur les lèvres, elle me connaissait alors que son visage m'était totalement inconnu.

- Oui... Lui dis-je incertaine. Et vous...

- Oh! Excuse-moi, je suis Tanya, Tanya Denali. Se présenta-t-elle.

Je perdis mon sourire et retirai ma main de la sienne. _C'est pas possible dites-moi que je rêve?_

- Je vois qu'Edward s'est chargé des présentations... Dit-elle en détournant le regard. Mais je pus voir dans ses yeux quelque chose comme de la tristesse, peut-être même de la peine.

Tout à coup je ne savais plus du tout où me foutre, j'étais presque sûre d'être en train de rêver, j'avais vraiment dû m'endormir après le coup de fil de Lily. C'était la seule explication logique, puisque la nana que j'avais en face de moi était censée être très loin, vraiment très loin... A Londres et pas ici, dans mon bar.

Mais je ne rêvais pas, à mon grand regret j'avais en face de moi l'ex petite-amie d'Edward. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur, et un gros, en pensant qu'ils avaient dû être un vraiment un très beau couple. Il était tellement beau et elle... Elle...

- Tu voudrais bien t'assoir, je voudrais te parler... Enfin si tu as quelques minutes.

Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de me ressaisir et de m'assoir en face de Tanya.

- C'est vraiment bizarre, j'ai l'impression de connaître cet endroit. Ton bar est très sympa...

Elle regardait partout autour d'elle, et je ne pus faire autrement que de me sentir mal à l'aise.

- Toi aussi j'ai l'impression de te connaître. Edward parle si souvent de vous et il trimballe toujours ses vieilles photos avec lui. Ca doit être pour ça que tout me semble familier... Tu n'as pas changé d'ailleurs.

Là j'étais encore plus mal à l'aise. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle ne manquait pas de confiance en elle ou d'assurance. Et sa façon de me parler comme si on était de vieilles copines me dérangeait particulièrement, beaucoup même. Je grimaçai légèrement à sa dernière remarque ne sachant pas si je devais prendre ça pour un compliment, ou une façon polie de me dire que j'avais toujours l'air d'une gamine de 16 ans.

Je retins ma langue qui me brûlait de lui lancer 'Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir en dire autant, il ne m'a pas vraiment parlé de toi, à peine en fait!'. Ca aurait été mesquin et puisqu'elle semblait plutôt douée pour faire la conversation toute seule, je me contentai d'acquiescer poliment. Foutue bonne éducation!

- Tu dois te demander ce que je viens faire ici? Me dit-elle après avoir trempé les lèvres dans son café.

- J'ai bien une vague idée...

_Si tu me dis que t'es venue le récupérer je t'enfonce ton café brulant dans le fond du gosier et la tasse avec!_

- Est-ce que tu sais où je pourrais le trouver? Je ne connais personne ici et-

- Il vit ici. La coupai-je. Avec moi, ne pus-je m'empêcher de rajouter.

C'était un coup facile mais j'avais l'impression de devoir marquer mon territoire et par la même occasion Edward aussi. Elle ne sembla pas s'en formaliser, elle esquissa même un petit sourire, avant de balancer ses cheveux en arrière et de bomber la poitrine. _Elle me cherche putain! _

- C'est très sympa de l'héberger. Je veux dire, bien sûr c'est le meilleur ami de ton frère, mais après ce qu'il t'a fait...

J'étais à deux doigts de me jeter sur elle si elle ne la fermait pas dans la seconde. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles ! Il lui avait raconté pour nous! Sale enfoiré! J'aurais dû m'en douter pourtant; elle avait été avec lui, elle avait compté pour lui. Ce n'était pas le genre d'ex insignifiante, c'était l'Ex. Celle en qui il avait eu suffisamment confiance pour la laisser lui faire du mal, le blesser. Il en avait peut-être même été amoureux, peut-être même... En tout cas il lui avait parlé de son passé et de moi, qui ne savait rien d'elle ou si peu...

- Sympa sans doute mais c'est un vrai plaisir de l'avoir ici! Il a toujours été chez lui, c'est comme s'il était enfin rentré à la maison.

_Prends-toi ça dans les dents sale blondasse, pétasse! Tu me cherches tu me trouves! _C'était un pieux mensonge dans un cas comme celui-là, non? Et maintenant c'était la stricte vérité, elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'Emmett avait dû me convaincre avec des arguments douteux pour que je laisse Edward emménager chez moi.

Je la vis changer de couleur, et virer dangereusement vers le blanc cadavérique. Je lui avais fait mal gratuitement et quelque part, bien au fond de ma bonne conscience, je m'en voulais. Elle ne m'avait rien fait à moi.

Tanya finit son café d'une traite pour se donner contenance.

- Est-ce qu'il est là?

- Non, il donne des cours au conservatoire.

Elle me jeta un regard surpris avant de sourire de nouveau. J'en venais à détester cette fille et son beau sourire. Non seulement elle était belle à regarder, mais quand elle souriait tout son visage s'illuminait. Je compris très bien qu'Edward ait pu tomber amoureux d'une fille comme elle. Parfaite, et magnifique, elle était à la hauteur, mais elle n'avait pas su le garder.

- Edward donne des cours? Ca c'est la meilleure!

- Il prend ça très à cœur pourtant. Lui répondis-je d'un ton cassant.

- Bien sûr je n'en doute pas, il est vraiment doué pour transmettre son savoir et sa passion. Mais j'ai du mal à croire qu'il arrive à se contenter de ça. La scène doit lui manquer, il est fait pour ça. C'est un musicien brillant et un chanteur génial... J'ai beaucoup de mal à l'imaginer prof, à faire répéter des gammes toute la journée. Il gâcherait son talent à croupir dans une carrière comme celle-là.

Je ne trouvai pas tout de suite quelque chose à lui répondre, je ne pouvais pas la contredire puisqu'elle avait parfaitement raison.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais je pense que c'est juste une façon pour lui de rebondir et de continuer à faire ce qu'il aime...

- Est-ce qu'il t'a fait écouter une de nos démo?

- Non...

- Alors je comprends mieux pourquoi tu imagines que ça lui suffise de jouer de temps en temps, pour le plaisir... Mais Bella, si je suis venue ici c'est pas seulement pour qu'on mette les choses au clair Edward et moi. Je tiens à lui plus qu'à n'importe qui et je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui.

Je ris doucement.

- Tu as eu une bien belle façon de le lui monter.

- Tu ne sais rien. On est ensemble depuis 5 ans et je le connais depuis qu'il a débarqué à Londres, on a fait nos études ensemble... On a eu nos mauvaises passes et c'est pas un model de fidélité non plus. Je le connais et je l'accepte comme il est.

Ses yeux étaient plantés dans les miens, et ils transpiraient la sincérité. Je commençais vraiment à croire que je n'allais pas apprécier la suite.

- Notre groupe est bon, vraiment bon. On commence à être connu à Londres mais aussi dans toute l'Angleterre. On est si près du but.

- C'est pour ça que tu es là en fait, tu veux juste récupérer ton musicien fétiche.

- Edward n'est pas juste un musicien, c'est un touche à tout, il compose, il écrit les textes de nos chansons. C'est lui l'âme de notre groupe. Je suis là parce que j'ai quelque chose à lui proposer qu'il ne pourra pas refuser. Le groupe a été sélectionné pour participer à un concours de jeunes talents et on a toutes nos chances, tu peux me croire. Et j'ai réussi à nous décrocher un contrat dans une petite maison de disques. Un contrat Bella, un vrai contrat, c'est la chance de sa vie, c'est notre chance.

_Un concours fichtre! Quoi l'__**Eurovision**__? Ce truc ringard à souhait... Ok je me tais on parle d'Edward là désolée d'avoir offensé son talent. _

Je soupirai gravement en réalisant qu'elle lui offrait une vraie chance. Elle avait plus à lui offrir que moi, en tout cas.

- Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça à moi? C'est lui que tu dois convaincre, non?

Elle me sourit tendrement cette fois-ci et j'avais beau vouloir plus que tout détester cette garce ça m'était juste impossible.

- Je pense pas que j'aurais du mal à le convaincre. Une opportunité comme celle-là ne se représentera sans doute jamais. Et si je te dis tout ça à toi, c'est parce que je le connais et que je sais qu'il déteste devoir s'expliquer ou dire au revoir. J'y ai goûté, toi aussi je le sais. Je dois sûrement être dingue de revenir vers lui après qu'il se soit volatilisé comme ça, sans un mot, mais je l'aime vraiment. Je sais que tu dois croire que je ne suis qu'une salope, peut-être même que je me sers de lui, mais je l'aime à ma façon et je sais qu'il m'aime aussi. Ce qui nous réunit c'est la musique. J'ai besoin de lui autant qu'il a besoin de moi. Je lui offre la possibilité de réaliser son rêve le plus cher, de prendre une revanche sur tous ceux qui ne croyaient pas en lui.

Je baissai la tête sous le poids des mots qui sortaient de sa bouche. C'était foutrement douloureux, mais elle avait foutrement raison. Je ne connaissais rien de leur histoire, rien des sentiments d'Edward pour elle. Il était en colère contre elle, il est sans doute parti sur un coup de sang. Mais je doutais vraiment du fait qu'il soit prêt à laisser filer une chance comme celle-là, juste parce qu'elle l'avait blessé.

J'étais sûre et certaine de ne pas vouloir être celle qui le retiendrait...

- Je me suis dit que ce serait sûrement moins douloureux pour toi si tu-

- Arrête ça tu veux, j'ai pas besoin de ta soi-disant sympathie ou de ta compassion. Tout ce que tu veux c'est être sûre que je ne ferai rien pour le retenir. Tu es vraiment persuadée qu'il te suivra, n'est-ce pas?

- J'en suis certaine.

- Très bien, lui dis-je résignée, ma gorge se serrait un peu plus à chacun de mes mots. Je décidai de la laisser à ses certitudes, puisque moi je n'en avais aucune. S'il veut partir je le comprendrais que ce soit pour la musique ou pour toi...

- Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

- Depuis la minute où il est entré dans ma vie.

- Alors ça nous fait un point commun, me répondit-elle le regard triste, sa voix était douce comme une caresse. Une caresse insupportable. J'avais l'impression qu'elle cherchait vraiment à me rendre les choses plus faciles et ça me fit hérisser le poil. Est-ce qu'elle était vraiment triste pour moi ? J'avais du mal à le croire.

- Non, lui dis-je sèchement.

Je me levai sans plus un regard pour cette femme. Ma patience et mon sens du sacrifice avaient leur limite. Mes yeux s'embuèrent de larmes que je tentai de refouler avec bien du mal. Tout n'était pas encore perdu, je renoncerai à lui quand il aura fait son choix.

Je n'avais pas l'intention de me battre, peut-être aurais-je dû, mais je n'en avais plus la force. J'avais déjà tellement lutté contre lui, contre moi... Je faisais peut-être là l'erreur de ma vie, mais je la ferai sans hésiter si ça pouvait le rendre heureux, si c'était pour sa musique. Parce que plus que tout je croyais en lui. J'aurais pu le supplier de rester avec moi, j'aurais pu lui dire que je l'aimais et qu'il ne pouvait pas me faire ça, mais à quoi bon. J'avais envie d'être égoïste, mais je savais que si je lui forçais la main il finirait par partir quand même et se détourner de moi.

Je contournai le bar et allai me réfugier dans la petite cuisine du bar. Je heurtai mon dos contre le mur et tentai de calmer ma respiration. Ne pas craquer, pas maintenant, pas tout de suite. Je savais que je pouvais être assez forte pour ça.

- Bell's est-ce que ça va?

- Oui Angie, tout va bien...

- C'est qui cette fille?

- Personne, c'est personne. J'avalai difficilement ma salive tant ma gorge était douloureuse.

- Je te sers un petit remontant?

- Avec plaisir.

Je rassemblai le peu de courage qu'il me restait et ressortis de la cuisine la tête haute. Je fis ce que je savais faire de mieux, descendre mon verre cul sec.

La brûlure de l'alcool, comme souvent, me fit du bien. Je résistai difficilement à un autre verre, mais je devais garder les idées claires.

Je tâchai de rester le plus calme possible, et m'occupai les mains. Les minutes s'écoulaient difficilement, mais heureusement pour moi le bar commençait à se remplir doucement en cette fin d'après-midi. _Bénie soit l'heure de l'apéro ! _Je plaisantais avec mes clients, comme si de rien n'était. Angie me jetait quelques regards désolés, elle n'était pas dupe et moi non plus. J'avais l'impression d'être au supplice.

A chaque fois que la porte s'ouvrait, je relevais les yeux, paniquée à l'idée de voir Edward. Pourtant je savais que c'était inévitable. Elle aussi avait les yeux rivés sur la porte, elle l'attendait. Quand son regard dérivait vers moi, j'avais l'impression de le sentir sur moi et mon ventre se serrait. C'était une vraie torture d'être là à attendre moi aussi, presque insupportable, pourtant je tenais bon, puisque je n'avais pas le choix. Je voulais savoir, je voulais voir comment il réagirait face à Tanya, ce que ça lui ferait de la revoir. J'imaginais toutes sortes de scénarios possibles, mais rien n'avait pu me préparer à ça.

Il entra dans le bar, les bras chargés des courses pour le dîner de ce soir qui m'était totalement sorti de l'esprit. Il se dirigea vers moi, un beau sourire aux lèvres, il semblait content de me voir, ce qui me fit presque mal. Il posa les sacs sur le comptoir juste en face de moi.

- J'espère qu'il ne manque rien, je t'ai appelée mais tu répondais pas alors...

Il se pencha au-dessus du comptoir pour glisser une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. Je fermai les yeux au contact de sa main, chaude malgré le froid qu'il faisait dehors.

- Désolée, j'ai dû l'oublier à l'appart', lui répondis-je en rouvrant les yeux.

Son visage était à quelques centimètres du mien, alors je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour me rapprocher. Je voulais l'embrasser, j'en avais besoin, je devais l'embrasser.

- Tu m'as manqué, lui avouai-je le souffle court.

Il passa le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres dont j'avais tellement envie. Mais avant que je puisse y poser les miennes, il se figea brusquement.

Run, _Snow Patrol_.

- Edward?

Je serrai les dents pour ne pas me mettre à hurler comme une cinglée. _Putain je vais lui bouffer la gueule à celle-là, laisse-la moi, je vais me la faire! _Pour éviter de sauter au-dessus du bar et d'atomiser Tanya, je gardai mes yeux plantés dans ceux d'Edward. Il avait les sourcils froncés, ses lèvres pincées. Je savais qu'il serait surpris, mais ça allait bien au-delà de la simple surprise. Son visage était complètement figé, il me regardait droit dans les yeux, et ce que j'y vis me fit mal encore plus que tout le reste. Il semblait à la fois en colère et pris au piège, trahi aussi. Sa main quitta mon cou et tout à coup j'eus du mal à respirer.

Il s'éloigna de moi, ses mains se posèrent sur le bord du comptoir comme pour le soutenir, puis ses yeux quittèrent les miens. Il tourna la tête de côté pour regarder Tanya. Son visage était inondé de larmes, mais elle souriait malgré tout. J'observai la scène qui se déroulait devant moi, simple spectatrice de retrouvailles déchirantes.

_And I can barely look at you_

_Et je peux à peine te regarder_

Mes mains se mirent à trembler, je savais que mon monde était en train de s'écrouler. Je restai figée, là les pieds bien ancrés dans le sol, pourtant j'aurais voulu m'effondrer.

Il se redressa pour lui faire face et sans qu'il ne s'y attende, elle se précipita dans ses bras. Il ne réagit pas l'espace d'une seconde, mais ses yeux se fermèrent quand elle éclata en sanglots.

_As if you have a choice_

_Comme si tu avais le choix_

Mes oreilles se mirent à bourdonner, comme pour m'empêcher d'entendre ce qu'elle était en train de lui dire. Oui j'aurais préféré m'effondrer, mourir plutôt que de voir sa main venir caresser ses cheveux, son visage se détendre comme s'il était soulagé de la tenir dans ses bras. Mais je n'eus pas la chance d'être épargnée.

Angie passa son bras autour de ma taille et me colla contre elle, me faisant sursauter. Je détournai enfin le regard, c'était devenu trop insupportable pour moi. J'avais sous les yeux les réponses que j'attendais, tant pis si elles n'étaient pas celles que j'avais espérées.

_To think I might not see those eyes_

_Dire qu'il est possible que ne je voie plus ces yeux_

_Makes it so hard not cry_

_Est trop dur pour ne pas pleurer_

J'avais pris le risque d'être blessée, je ne pouvais en vouloir qu'à moi. C'était comme faire un bon en arrière, un putain de bon foutrement douloureux. Est-ce que je venais de le perdre?...

La main d'Angie attrapa la mienne et la serra fort, me ramenant à la réalité, et le temps reprit cruellement son cours. J'aurais pu tout arrêter, j'aurais peut-être dû mais je n'en avais pas la force et je ne l'avais jamais eue.

- Viens, reste pas ici, me dit-elle en tirant sur ma main.

Je la suivis sans opposer de résistance. Je ne sentais plus mes jambes pourtant je réussis à faire quelques pas. Comme pour m'asséner moi-même le coup de grâce, je tournai la tête juste à temps pour les voir sortir du bar. Edward se retourna au même moment et je lui souris.

_Even if you cannot hear my voice_

_Même si tu ne peux pas entendre ma voix  
I'll be right beside you dear_

_Je serais juste à côté de toi_

Même si j'avais mal, je savais qu'il n'était pas fautif, il avait juste été rattrapé par son passé et tout ce qu'il avait laissé inachevé. Même si j'avais mal, je décidai de lui faire confiance, je lui avais confié mon cœur, il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière. J'espérais juste qu'il me revienne. Puis il disparut.

Je me retrouvai violemment plaquée contre le mur froid de la petite cuisine. Angela me retenait par les épaules.

- Vas-y chiale un bon coup, ça te fera du bien, me dit-elle d'un ton autoritaire.

Je relevai les yeux vers elle sans comprendre. Il faillait que je chiale, c'est ça? Mais je n'y arrivais pas. Pas tant qu'il resterait une chance, une toute petite chance...

Angela finit par me lâcher, en soupirant gravement.

- Tu m'expliques, maintenant? Parce que franchement je suis complètement larguée là! Me demanda-t-elle.

Je me décollai du mur et soupirai à mon tour, en me passant la main dans les cheveux.

- Pas autant que moi...

- D'accord, mais je suis pas plus avancée!

J'esquissai un sourire devant son air affligé.

- Bon ok! J'ai compris, tu ne vas rien me dire... Est-ce qu'il y a au moins quelque chose que je puisse faire?

Je m'avançai vers elle et posai un bisou sur sa joue.

- Merci.

- Mais merci pourquoi? Me rétorqua-t-elle.

- Juste pour avoir été là.

- Et c'est tout?

- Oui, lui répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Maintenant retourne bosser avant que tes clients s'impatientent, moi je vais aller me pencher sur cette histoire d'augmentation.

Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose pour m'occuper, les mains et l'esprit. Je ne devais pas me laisser emporter par mes émotions, je ne voulais pas penser. Surtout ne pas penser...

- Tu plaisantes là?

- Non, pourquoi?

- D'abord parce qu'une blonde vraiment canon t'as dit des trucs qui t'ont touchée au point que t'aies besoin de boire un verre pour faire passer la pilule, ensuite parce que cette même blonde vient de partir avec Edward, le mec dont t'es folle amoureuse, même si t'arrives pas à l'admettre; alors tu vois je m'en tamponne de mon aug-

- Arrête ! La coupai-je. S'il-te-plaît... Ajoutai-je en grimaçant alors que la douleur refaisait surface.

Elle me fixa pendant une petite minute, comme si elle pesait le pour et le contre. J'espérais de tout cœur qu'elle ne me pousserait pas à bout, il me fallait juste un peu de temps pour atterrir...

- Comme tu voudras. Me dit-elle simplement, avant de retourner à son service.

J'avais réussi un exploit, j'avais mis en colère Angela. Je savais qu'elle devait se dire que je n'étais vraiment pas normale comme nana et elle avait raison. Quelqu'un de normal aurait sans doute pleuré comme elle avait voulu que je le fasse, pour faire redescendre la pression. Mais moi c'est ce qui me tenait debout. Si je me laissais aller, je ne sais pas du tout ce que j'aurais été capable de faire.

Comme un automate, je me concentrai pour réussir à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Une marche, puis deux, juste atteindre mon bureau, y poser mon cul et bosser. Ca je pouvais le faire.

J'étais comme dans un état second, mais le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que ça me rendait efficace. En 20 minutes à peine, j'en avais fait plus que dans toute l'après-midi.

Des pas précipités dans l'escalier me firent sortir la tête de mon écran, la porte claqua, me faisant me lever d'un bon et en moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire, Lily se jeta sur moi. Je ne compris absolument pas ce qui était en train de se passer, son corps était secoué de sanglots violents. Tout à coup mon cerveau se remit en marche._ Putain de merde! _Je l'entourai de mes bras et la serrai le plus fort possible contre moi.

J'attendis qu'elle réussisse à se calmer un peu, je ne la lâchai pas. Je lui caressai le dos pour apaiser sa peine et à moi aussi cela me fit du bien. J'avais besoin d'elle autant qu'elle avait besoin de moi, même si elle n'en avait pas conscience. Le fait de devoir être là pour elle me sauvait.

Elle se détacha de moi après plusieurs longues minutes et j'effaçai les larmes qui courraient sur ses joues affectueusement.

- Je suis là Lily, je suis là... Lui murmurai-je.

Je l'attirai vers le canapé, après lui avoir retiré son manteau. Elle s'y assit sans broncher, complètement amorphe. Je lui apportai ensuite une boîte de mouchoir et m'installai contre elle, passant mon bras autour de ses épaules. Aucune de nous ne parla avant un bon moment, les sanglots qui coupaient sa respiration s'espaçaient doucement. Moi je gardai les yeux perdus dans le vide, essayant de tenir le plus loin possible de ma conscience les dernières images que j'avais d'Edward.

- Je vais appeler Rose, finis-je par dire.

- Ouais... Me répondit-elle simplement.

Lily avait mis Rosalie dans la confidence, et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle avait pris la nouvelle à sa façon... Pour elle ça se résumait à la réjouissante perspective de pouvoir dévaliser la boutique BabyDior et de voir enfin Lily prendre 1 gramme.

Je fis un petit détour par la cuisine pour nous préparer un chocolat chaud. J'amenai ensuite sa tasse à Lily qui restait prostrée sur le canapé. Je ne savais absolument pas comment entamer la conversation, Rose était donc ma meilleure option, elle saurait nous sortir de là.

Je récupérai mon portable sur mon bureau, ne pouvant empêcher mon cœur de s'accélérer douloureusement en voyant les appels manqués d'Edward. J'inspirai un bon coup puis composai le numéro de Rose. Elle décrocha au bout de quatre longues sonneries.

- _Allo! _Répondit-elle enfin légèrement essoufflée.

- Rose c'est Bella.

- _Merci ça j'avais remarqué, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je suis super occupée là ! _Me dit-elle sèchement.

- Il faudrait que tu viennes.

- _On sera là vers 20h... Faut que je te laisse là vraiment je...je... Em' arrête! _Gloussa-t-elle.

- Rose! Hurlai-je. Si je te demande de venir c'est que c'est important bordel!

J'entendis des bruits étouffés puis quelque chose tomber lourdement par terre. _Emmett sans doute..._

- Il y a intérêt que ce soit foutrement important Swan ! C'est moi qui te le dis, sinon je vais passer ma frustration sur toi, compris!

- C'est Lily, elle est à l'appart'. Ca s'est mal passé avec Jasper...

- Je suis là dans 10 minutes, me lança-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

Je soupirai soulagée avant de rejoindre Lily sur le canapé. Elle essuya une petite larme en me voyant arriver.

- Rose arrive.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle.

10 minutes top chrono plus tard, Rose déboula comme une furie, nous faisant sursauter toutes les deux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ce crétin? S'écria-t-elle en se plantant devant nous les poings sur les hanches.

Lily me jeta un regard effrayé et j'attrapai sa main pour la rassurer. Rose allait prendre la situation en main, mais valait quand même mieux qu'elle ne s'enflamme pas trop sinon je ne donnais pas cher de la peau de Jazz. Il fallait qu'elle m'en laisse un peu au moins!

- Allez vas-y Lily raconte nous... L'encourageai-je.

Ses lèvres se pincèrent et son menton se mit à trembler légèrement, elle était vraiment dévastée. On aurait dit qu'elle allait de nouveau fondre en larmes.

- Il est parti... Lâcha-t-elle simplement.

- Quoi? Nous écriâmes ensemble, Rosalie et moi.

- J'ai fait ce que tu m'as dit Bella... Rose me jeta un regard de reproche. _Mais hey, j'y suis pour rien moi, si Jazz est un trou du cul! _Je lui ai donné les résultats du laboratoire et je suis allée dans la salle de bain... Sa voix devenait de plus en plus faible, j'avais tellement mal pour elle. Je pensais qu'il viendrait me rejoindre, qu'il me parlerait, mais...

Elle fondit en larmes, alors je resserrai un peu plus sa main dans la mienne pour lui montrer que j'étais là, qu'on était là, qu'elle pouvait vider son sac.

- J'ai attendu, je me suis dit que je devais lui laisser un peu de temps... Mais quand je suis retournée dans le salon, il n'était plus là. Il est parti... Répéta-t-elle ébranlée par le chagrin.

Je serrai les dents et jurai intérieurement. Est-ce que tous les mecs de la terre étaient des sales cons sans couilles?

Rose était elle aussi atterrée par le récit de Lily. Elle vint s'assoir sur l'accoudoir du canapé et passa sa main dans le dos d'Alice pour la réconforter.

- Bon essayons d'être rationnelles, se reprit Rose. C'est un mec, il a réagi comme un con, là-dessus on est bien d'accord.

J'acquiesçai et Lily aussi, avant de se moucher bruyamment.

- Mais on est en train de parler de Jazz là, et même si c'est qu'un crétin de mec, c'est quand même pas une fiotte. Continua-t-elle. J'acquiesçai de nouveau alors que Lily esquissait une petite grimasse.

- Donc je crois que ça sert à rien de paniquer. Il a flippé, il avait besoin de prendre l'air pour accuser le coup. Rien de bien méchant.

_Et elle arrive à déduire ça du simple fait que Jazz n'est pas une fiotte? Epatant!_

Lily se remit soudain à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps en poussant des petits cris de détresse.

- Il va revenir Lily, faut juste qu'il digère la nouvelle c'est tout. Lui dis-je en essayant d'être la plus sincère possible.

Honnêtement, je ne savais pas vraiment si sur ce coup-là on pouvait faire confiance à la logique de Rose et à sa connaissance de la psychologie masculine. J'aurais jamais cru Jasper capable de faire ça à Lily. Pour moi c'était un lâche et un salop. Est-ce qu'il réalisait au moins le mal qu'il était en train de faire à la femme qu'il aime?

- Ca fait plus d'une heure maintenant... Je crois que vous vous plantez, il ne reviendra pas... Lâcha Lily entre deux sanglots.

- Dis pas de conneries voyons! Il doit être en train de se saouler dans un bar et quand il réalisera que c'est le dernier des cons il reviendra la queue entre les jambes. Assura Rosalie toujours persuadée d'avoir raison. Je lui lançai un regard mauvais, il ne fallait pas non plus lui donner de faux espoirs. Et s'il ne revenait pas?... On aurait l'air de quoi? Et qu'est-ce qu'on ferait surtout?

Comme un seul homme ou plutôt comme une seule femme on se retourna en même temps, surprises d'être ainsi interrompues par deux coups frappés à la porte. Depuis quand on prenait la peine de toquer à ma porte? Les brunes me jetèrent un regard interrogateur.

- Bah va ouvrir! Me lança Rose en voyant que je ne réagissais pas. _C'est vrai que t'es mollasse en même temps! _

Je me levai du canapé et allai ouvrir la porte.

Jazz se tenait là, devant moi, il avait l'air complètement paumé. Ses yeux se firent suppliants et tristes, vraiment tristes. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux nerveusement.

- Dis-moi qu'elle est chez toi... Me demanda-t-il après une seconde à peine.

Je m'écartai légèrement pour le laisser passer, et sans un mot de plus il entra dans l'appartement se dirigeant d'un pas assuré vers le salon. A peine eus-je le temps de le rejoindre qu'il se précipitait vers Lily.

- Je te demande pardon, mon ange... Lui dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Je suis tellement désolé...

Il la serra fort contre lui, alors qu'elle se mit de nouveau à pleurer, de soulagement cette fois.

Je regrettai d'avoir douté de Jazz. Les voir enlacés me mit une claque dans la gueule, je me dis que moi je n'aurais peut-être jamais l'occasion de vivre ça. D'habitude les effusions de sentiments me filaient la nausée mais là j'étais juste envieuse. J'aurais voulu qu'Edward me tienne dans ses bras, qu'il me dise qu'il m'aimait. Maintenant, tout de suite... J'avais tellement besoin qu'il soit là... Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, à mesure que je réalisais que ça n'arriverait peut-être jamais. C'était avec elle qu'il était, pas avec moi...

Rose passa sa main sur mon épaule me tirant de mes réflexions douloureuses.

- Mission accomplie partenaire, me dit elle le sourire aux lèvres. Tu vois que j'avais raison!

Je lui souris et embrassai sa joue.

- Comme toujours...

- Souviens-t'en la prochaine fois avant de remettre ma parole en doute! M'accusa-t-elle en me faisant les gros yeux. Bon qu'est-ce que t'en dis si on commençait à faire à manger?

- Je crois que ces deux-là ont besoin d'être un peu seuls et si je me souviens bien tu étais très occupée quand je t'ai appelée alors on a qu'à remettre ce dîner à un autre jour.

- T'as raison j'ai eu mon compte d'émotions pour la soirée. Il faut qu'on soit en forme pour réconcilier Edward et Emmett.

Rose alla récupérer son manteau sur le dossier du canapé.

- Je serais toi je les foutrais dehors avant qu'ils nous fassent un petit sur ton canap', me lança-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

- Le mal est déjà fait j'en ai bien peur... Mais t'as raison!

Je renvoyai donc Jazz et Lily se reproduire chez eux, et Rose les suivit. Je me retrouvai donc de nouveau seule. Je joignis mes mains au-dessus de ma tête et regardai autour de moi, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'horloge du lecteur dvd : 20h08. Ok... Comment je faisais déjà pour arrêter de penser?

Je décidai de finir le dossier que je devais remettre au comptable demain, puisque la méthode avait fait ses preuves.

This time, _3 Doors Down_.

20h51. Toujours pas de signe d'Edward, je commençais à tourner en rond, mais je réussissais tant bien que mal à ne pas penser. J'attrapai sa guitare et pinçai les cordes, les yeux dans le vide, la tête vide mais n'arrivai pas à jouer. Rien ne sonnait juste, c'était juste une suite de notes, sans mélodie. Rien n'avait de sens.

21h13. J'écrasai ma 8éme cigarette. Je n'allais pas réussir à tenir longtemps comme ça. Il n'était pas là... et merde je commençais vraiment à m'agiter. Pourquoi ne revenait-il pas? Je revoyais ses yeux se fermer alors qu'elle était dans ses bras... Son dernier regard pour moi avant de disparaître...

21h46. Bordel de merde! Je tournais comme un lion en cage, j'essayais de m'accrocher de toutes mes forces, de résister du mieux que je pouvais à l'envie de me balancer par la fenêtre. Pourquoi ne revenait-il pas? N'y tenant plus, j'attrapai une bouteille de vodka, un verre et du jus d'orange. Je m'installai sur la table basse, fixant mon verre vide. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me faisait ça?...

22h38. J'enchaînais les verres, me concentrant sur la brûlure de l'alcool dans ma gorge pour essayer d'ignorer celle de mon cœur. Je reposai mon verre maintenant vide, ma main tremblait. J'avais peur, j'avais froid et putain j'allais devenir dingue! Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il me laissait comme ça?...

23h11. Je regardais mon téléphone me narguer. J'espérais qu'il se mettrait à sonner, mais rien._ Appelle bordel, appelle! _La colère commençait à s'immiscer en moi et me faisait bouillir. L'alcool brûlait mes veines comme la douleur sourde à laquelle il se mêlait. Je pensais que si j'arrivais à finir cette foutue bouteille j'aurais moins mal, peut-être même que je m'endormirais complètement défoncée. Mais dès que j'attrapais mon verre pour le descendre, une nausée violente me prenait, m'empêchant de boire une seule gorgée de plus. Rester là sans savoir me rongeait littéralement.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça?

Si je me mettais à parler toute seule maintenant... Je serrai les dents pour refouler les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder, mais je n'y arrivais plus. Un sanglot déchira ma gorge et je m'effondrai littéralement. Je me laissai aller, enfin je craquais. J'arrêtais d'y croire...

00h06. Les larmes brûlaient mes joues. J'avais beau les effacer du revers de la main elles revenaient sans cesse. Pleurer c'était un truc de faible et je m'étais résolue à être faible. Je l'avais laissé prendre trop de place, cette place qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Et qu'est-ce que j'y avais gagné, hein? Juste le droit de souffrir encore... Encore...

Je me pinçai le nez et avalai une gorgée de vodka, la nausée me serra la gorge et je dus courir pour atteindre les chiottes avant de dégueuler mes tripes. Quand je réussis à reprendre mon souffle, je pus sentir tout mon corps s'engourdir. Je comatais, affalée sur le carrelage glacé...

01h04. Je m'étais trainée jusqu'au canapé dans l'espoir que le sommeil vienne. Mais non, je n'y arrivais pas. Si je fermais les yeux, mon cerveau faisait des loopings. Alors je les gardai bien ouverts et je laissai la colère me gagner. J'en venais à maudire le monde entier, cet appartement qui ne faisait que me rappeler le vide qu'il laissait, ce putain de canapé même, ses mots, ses caresses... Plus que tout le reste je le maudissais lui. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça! Comment avait-il pu dire que je comptais pour lui, comment avait-il osé me dire qu'il m'aimait?

La colère et la jalousie me bouffaient littéralement, des relents acides ravageaient ma gorge et je l'imaginais avec elle, l'embrasser, ses mains... J'avais envie de tout casser autour de moi, de hurler, de frapper, de faire mal, comme j'avais mal... J'attrapai alors sa guitare par le manche et l'envoyai s'écraser contre le mur. Diego se mit à aboyer, mais c'était comme si je n'arrivais plus à l'entendre. J'étais vraiment en train de devenir folle. Je la regardais brisée au sol, reprenant mon souffle. J'aurais voulu pleurer encore mais je n'y arrivais plus. Je me laissai retomber sur le canapé, épuisée, mais je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter de penser...

Je me rappelai alors ce que Tanya m'avait dit, elle avait voulu me prévenir, pour que je ne me fasse pas de faux espoirs, parce qu'elle savait qu'il la choisirait, elle. J'aurais dû l'écouter, puisqu'elle avait raison. Edward était un lâche qui abandonnait sans se retourner. Il l'avait fait avec moi, il l'avait fait avec elle... Pourquoi espérer des explications que de toute façon il ne me donnerait sûrement pas. Je me relevai chancelant sur mes jambes, je me rattrapai comme je le pus et allai jusqu'à ma chambre.

Il ne reviendrait pas, maintenant j'en avais la certitude. Il l'aurait déjà fait sinon...

Je n'avais plus rien à attendre de lui. Il fallait que je me protège et rester ici me faisait trop mal.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je pus sentir mon cœur saigner, je ne pouvais plus rester ici. Partout où je regardais il n'y avait que lui et ça m'était trop insupportable. Il fallait que ça cesse, je ne voulais plus avoir mal.

Je me précipitai dans mon armoire, ouvrant les portes violemment. Je pris quelques jeans au hasard et les fourrai dans le premier sac que je trouvais. Je le remplis aussi vite que je le pouvais, mes mains tremblaient tellement que tout m'échappait. Il fallait que je sorte d'ici, j'avais l'impression que l'air que je respirais était toxique, qu'il brûlait mes poumons.

Les larmes avaient déserté mes joues, j'étais déterminée. Je me précipitai dans la salle de bain, pour prendre une douche rapide, ça m'aiderait à dessouler plus vite.

Une fois sèche, j'enfilai un jean et une chemise propre, passai récupérer mon sac resté sur le lit et claquai violement la porte de ma chambre.

Je retournai dans le salon où Diego ronflait, maintenant. Il en avait de la chance! Je décidai de le laisser dormir le temps de tout préparer. J'enfilai un manteau et des chaussures, avant de descendre mettre mon sac dans la voiture. Une fois dehors le froid me saisit, il devait geler, mais au moins il ne neigerait pas cette nuit et je pourrais conduire.

Je remontai à l'appartement, regardant autour de moi pour ne rien oublier, mes papiers, ma carte de crédit, le sac de croquettes de Diego, sa laisse, une couverture. Je fis encore un aller retour avant de revenir le chercher.

Une fois en haut je le réveillai, avant de prendre une feuille et un stylo. Je n'avais absolument pas l'intention de faire mes adieux par courrier, mais il fallait au moins que je fasse en sorte qu'Angie puisse s'occuper du bar si elle le voulait.

Je lui laissai le chéquier et le numéro de compte du Etienne's et le bilan pour le comptable sur le comptoir avec ma lettre.

Je n'y avais rien expliqué des raisons qui me poussaient à partir, mais j'étais sûre qu'elle comprendrait.

J'enclenchai l'alarme après avoir éteint toutes les lumières, puis fermai la porte à clef et fis demi-tour sans plus me retourner.

Je m'installai derrière le volant et mis le moteur en route. Diego était couché à côté de moi, il me regardait perplexe sa grosse tête posée sur ses pattes. Je soupirai un bon coup pour me donner du courage.

J'avais pris la bonne décision, j'aurais été incapable de passer une minute de plus dans cet appartement sans devenir complètement folle. Les autres pouvaient très bien faire sans moi. Emmett avait Rose, Alice avait Jazz et le bébé. Qui est-ce que j'avais moi? Personne! Un bon paquet de regrets et de désillusions que j'espérais réussir à laisser derrière moi.

Raté, _B.O Bus Palladium_.

_Raté de pas grand chose..._

* * *

**_Bon la je crois n'avoir d'autre choix que de tracer ma route vite fait, avant que vous n'appreniez à voler à votre ordinateur._**

**_Juste une derniere chose, je vous promet de ne pas vous laisser trop longtemps dans l'attente du prochain chapitre, et je crois que c'est bien le moins que je puisse faire... _**

**_Aller les filles lachez vous-même si c'est pour me traiter de tout les noms, je veux votre avis! Je tendrais le dos dans ma grande mansuétude, aussi masochiste soit elle..._**

**_Prenez soin de vous mes lardons, bisous et à tres vite._**

**_Marine_**


	25. Chapter 25

**_Hey! Oui, vous ne révez pas mes lardons, j'ai tenue ma promesse! 1 semaine et 1 jours. Si c'est pas du timmingça, je sais pas ce que c'est!_**

**_ Entre deux coupes de champagne je prend un peu de temps pour vous, en ce weekend plutot charrette! _**  
**_ Avant de passer au choses sérieuses, un énorme MERCI s'impose, même si beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont menacé de me découper en petits morceaux, vos reviews étaient comme toujours un vrai bonheur à lire. Je pense vous avoir répondue à toutes, alors c'est au tour des anonymes..._**

**_ Sweet pea: Je sais que ça peut etre frustrant de les voir s'attirer pour mieux se repousser, mais ne t'inquiete pas j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac quand il s'agit de la rabibocher ;)_**

**_ Riri22: Je ne suis pas sure qu'Edward ai vraiment une bonne excuse, il a été plutot foutrement inconscient sur ce coup là, mais promis il va se rattraper. Pour ce qui est de Bella, je te laisse le découvrir, mais ton intuition était la bonne._**

**_ PrincetonGirl818: Merci pour le compliment, plus que merci même! Je sais pas si ce chapitre était génial mais en tout cas ta review l'était pour moi. La suite est là, alors j'espere qu'elle te plaira encore tout autant._**

**_ lilia68: Ca c'était un cris du cœur! Je peux te rassurer sur le faite qu'il n'ai pas fait de connerie, à part n'avoir était qu'un sal égoïste... Promis je vais arranger tout ça, mais va falloir étre un peu patiente ;)_**

**_ magaxa68: Alors je m'excuse d'avance parce que ce chapitre ne devrait pas etre trop tordant non plus... Il va falloir un peu de temps à ces deux là pour atterrie, à Edward pour agir, à Bella pour guérir, enfin pas tout à fait quand même... T.T_**

**_ Butterfly: J'espere qu'Emmett sera à la hauteur de tes attentes!_**

**_ Maintenant c'est au tour de ma béta chérie, à qui je dois moultes excuses et autres courbettes. Je t'ai pressé comme un citron cette semaine et j'en suis vraiment désolée. Promis on va se prendre une petite semaine de vacances toi et moi. Moi pour cuvée et toi pour souffler, parce que je suis sure que mon aversion pour l'orthographe et la conjugaison te fille des crampes au cerveau! O.O Comme toujours je te dois beaucoup pour ce chapitre, alors laisse moi te dire que tu ais vraiment la plus formidable des bétas et que sans toi je n'y serais surement jamais arrivée. Tu es vraiment une nana en or et notre 'collaboration' est vraiment le plus beau des cadeaux que m'ai fait le net. J'aurais jamais crue pouvoir rencontrer quelqu'un comme toi et avoir autant d'affinités alors qu'on ne s'est jamais vue... Sache que tu compte énormément pour moi et que je t'adore vraiment, vraiment beaucoup! Et merci d'avoir fait entrer Robert dans mon vestiaire! T'es vraiment la meilleure! 8D_**

**_ Bon je crois qu'il est temps que je lache mon clavier, c'est l'heur de faire la chouille et tout le monde m'attend sur la terrasse alors je dois vous quitter..._**

**_ En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture,_**

**_Marine._**

* * *

_02h45, 4 Janvier 2010:_

- Emmett Swan?

- Ouais...

- Lieutenant Cavano de la police de New York. Monsieur désolé de vous réveiller à une heure pareille, mais on a été appelés pour une effraction au Etienne's. C'est bien votre bar?

- Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce que vous... Oui mon bar et celui de ma sœur...

- On aurait besoin de vous sur place, a priori l'alarme s'est déclenchée avant que l'intrus n'ait eu le temps de voler quoi que ce soit. Nous l'avons interpelé, mais on aurait besoin que vous veniez constater qu'il ne manque rien pour-

- C'est quoi ce bordel? Et ma sœur ? Elle vit dans l'appartement au premier !

- Une brigade vous attend là-bas Monsieur, ensuite mes collègues vous conduiront au poste si vous désirez porter plainte. Je ne peux rien vous dire de plus par téléphone, désolé.

- J'arrive.

_07h17:_

Des coups violents sur la vitre me réveillèrent en sursaut. Je me redressai sur mon siège, me passant la main sur le visage. Une lumière violente me força à fermer les yeux.

- Mademoiselle? C'est la police! Mademoiselle?

J'ouvris mon carreau et le flic en face de moi baissa enfin sa torche.

- Est-ce que tout va bien? Me lança-t-il mi-inquiet, mi-suspicieux.

- Oui je me suis juste arrêtée pour dormir un peu, lui répondis-je un peu grognon d'avoir été réveillée aussi brutalement.

- Vous ne devriez pas dormir dans votre voiture, c'est dangereux vous savez.

- Je suis désolée, je pensais pouvoir trouver un motel mais...

- Oui vous auriez dû. Je pourrais avoir vos papiers Mademoiselle?

- Bien sûr. Je me penchai vers mon sac sur la banquette et Diego émergea de la couverture. Il ne pouvait rien m'arriver de bien méchant, Diego ferait fuir n'importe qui avec sa gueule de molosse et sa taille gigantesque. Je tendis mes papiers à l'agent de police avant de bailler à m'en décrocher la mâchoire. Je n'aurais pas craché sur un bon lit mais il n'y avait pas un endroit où crécher dans ce bled paumé! Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû sortir de cette putain d'autoroute.

- New York ? On peut dire que vous en avez fait du chemin. Vous avez roulé toute la nuit?

- Une bonne partie oui...

- Et vous allez où comme ça ? m'interrogea-t-il en jetant un regard dubitatif à ma camionnette.

- Je visite ce bel Etat de Pennsylvanie. Lui répondis-je avec un sourire forcé. Ce qu'ils pouvaient être curieux ces poulets, je lui en pose moi des questions ?

- Il y a une station service à environ 10km d'ici, suivez la direction de Mansfield. Vous devriez pouvoir y trouver un bon café et petit déjeuner.

- Merci beaucoup. Je lui fis un petit sourire, en récupérant mes papiers. Finalement je le trouvais presque sympa, un peu curieux mais prévenant. _Et pas moche à regarder! _Non, vraiment pas moche à regarder, mais je n'avais définitivement pas la tête à ça...

- Faites attention à vous Mademoiselle et la prochaine fois, évitez de vous arrêter sur le bas côté pour faire un somme. Me conseilla-t-il. Sa voix était ferme et professionnelle, mais son petit sourire ne l'était pas du tout. En d'autres circonstances, j'aurais pu en être flattée, voire troublée.

- C'est noté. Bonne journée, Monsieur l'Agent. Ne puis-je m'empêcher de rajouter.

Il me fit un signe de tête, presque militaire, mais toujours avec ce sourire magnifique, avant de faire demi-tour pour rejoindre sa voiture de patrouille garée derrière la mienne. Je le regardai dans mon rétro. Oui, en d'autres circonstances, je lui aurais rendu son sourire, j'aurais cherché à le séduire, à l'avoir, juste pour m'oublier dans ses bras inconnus. Le fantasme de l'uniforme peut-être... Ou juste pour essayer de l'oublier _lui_.

Je remontai ma vitre complètement frigorifiée. J'avais besoin d'une bonne douche et d'un café.

- Partant pour Mansfield, mon vieux?

Diego releva la tête avant de pousser un énorme soupire.

- Bah cache ta joie!

_05h03: _

- Emmett attends!

Il claqua violemment sa portière, m'ignorant toujours. Il ne m'avait pas dit un seul mot de tout le trajet du commissariat jusqu'au Etienne's. Je lui emboîtai le pas, courant presque derrière lui. J'entrai par la porte de la cour et le suivis jusqu'à l'escalier de l'appartement. Une fois à l'intérieur, je refermai la porte doucement et m'appuyai contre. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, j'allais forcément finir par me réveiller. Elle ne pouvait pas être partie!

Je rouvris les yeux quelques secondes plus tard mais rien n'avait changé, l'appartement était toujours désespérément vide, vide d'elle.

Emmett vint se placer en face de moi affichant un regard fatigué, inquiet mais ce n'était rien comparé à la colère dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il m'attrapa par le col, je n'essayai même pas de lui résister, j'avais eu mon compte pour cette nuit. J'étais juste épuisé, je voulais que cette nuit cesse enfin et surtout, par dessus tout, je voulais que tout redevienne comme avant, comme ce matin. Il me traîna sans ménagement jusqu'au salon avant de me repousser violemment.

- Maintenant tu vas m'expliquer ce merdier Edward!

- Je te jure, je comprends rien moi non plus! L'implorai-je.

Il se précipita sur moi, me repoussant contre le mur. Je trébuchai sur les débris de ma guitare, complètement explosée avant que mon dos ne percute violemment le mur.

- Ca Edward, tu peux pas m'expliquer? Hurla-t-il en shootant dans les morceaux de bois. Et ça non plus? Il se saisit du verre posé sur la table basse à côté de la bouteille de vodka à moitié vide qui était restée dessus et le projeta contre le mur à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Le verre se brisa en mille morceaux. Je regardai sans comprendre les petits éclats étincelants rebondir sur le parquet. Le bruit se répercutait en moi encore et encore avec fracas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, putain? Mais dis-moi, merde!

C'était à cause de moi si elle était partie. Tout était de ma faute...

- Emmett calme-toi, ça sert à rien! Tonna Jasper en entrant dans le salon. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Em qui alla s'assoir sur le canapé. Il était complètement retourné, mais merde moi aussi, putain!

- Edward raconte-nous ce qui s'est passé, me demanda Jazz après quelques minutes. Je relevai les yeux vers lui, avant de les baisser de nouveau. Je passai la main nerveusement dans mes cheveux plusieurs fois avant de serrer les dents. Combien de fois allais-je devoir me répéter, putain!

- Je vous l'ai dit, je suis rentré, je suis monté à l'appartement, l'alarme s'est mise à sonner. J'ai cherché Bella partout mais elle n'était plus là, Diego non plus. Ensuite les flics m'ont embarqué.

- Edward je suis venu chercher Lily ici, il devait être quoi 19h30 à peine. Bella était là.

- Tu étais où Edward? Me demanda soudain Emmett les yeux rivés au sol.

- J'étais avec Jazz au Starbucks de la 43ème et après... Je soupirai, mes mains se mirent à trembler.

- Tu étais où Edward? Répéta Em' cette fois-ci en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Avec Tanya, soufflai-je.

J'entendis à peine les pas d'Emmett se précipitant sur moi. J'étais trop englué dans mes souvenirs de cette nuit. Tanya... Je relevai la tête, pour voir le poing d'Emmett s'abattre sur moi, puis ce fut le noir.

_09h48, 9 Janvier 2010: _

J'ouvris les yeux difficilement, une faible lumière filtrait entre les rideaux tirés, mais elle suffisait à m'aveugler.

Ca faisait bientôt deux jours que j'étais enfermée dans cette chambre pourrie, de ce motel pourri. J'avais toujours cru que j'adorerais visiter Chicago, mais maintenant que j'y étais, je n'arrivais pas à mettre un pied hors de cette foutue piaule. J'avais la nausée rien qu'à y respirer son air confiné et suffoquant. A moins que ce soit la vue de ces rideaux affreux ou de ce couvre-lit immonde, peut-être les deux. Les motifs floraux m'avaient toujours rendue malade mais là c'était à peine supportable. Pourtant je restais là prostrée sur le ventre, à m'enfoncer dans ce matelas miteux comme dans ma solitude.

J'avais cru que partir serait ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire, puisque rester n'était pas envisageable. Mais en réalité, fuir ou rester c'était du pareil au même. Les premiers jours, je pensais juste qu'il fallait que je me fixe un objectif, que j'aie un but, quelque chose vers lequel avancer. Chicago m'avait semblé être une bonne option.

Mais après avoir traversé quatre Etats, le verdict était sans appel.

J'avais cru être assez forte, être capable de partir, mais toute cette merde n'était qu'une horrible fuite en avant, j'avais l'impression de tomber dans le vide. Je pouvais presque sentir l'air fouetter mon visage alors que je tombais toujours un peu plus dans un immense gouffre. Tout était noir autour de moi, c'était peut-être pour ça que la lumière m'était si insupportable. J'espérais réussir à toucher le fond, enfin, mais rien. Je me contentais de tomber, de m'enfoncer.

J'aurais voulu pleurer comme cette nuit-là, mais les larmes ne venaient plus. J'étais juste empêtrer jusqu'au cou dans une léthargie implacable, une déprime immense.

Il me fallait quelque chose à quoi me raccrocher. Inverser la vapeur. Je n'avais pas l'intention de faire marche arrière, et c'était bien la seule chose dont j'étais certaine.

Je me tortillai dans le lit, m'étirant. Je soupirai et allai puiser dans mes dernières ressources pour réussir à me lever. Sortir de ce lit crade et puant était à ma portée.

Diego qui était couché sur le lit à côté de moi, se redressa sur ses pattes, puis sauta mollement pour en descendre. Il alla s'assoir devant la porte de la chambre et se mit à couiner. Je relevai la tête, pour le regarder. Il se mit sur ses pattes avant de tourner en rond et ses petits jappements se firent suppliants. Un problème de vidange sans doute.

Je me défis de la couverture, fixant le plafond. Je pouvais le faire. Je devais le faire, sinon Diego se soulagerait sur le tapis défraichi. En même temps, il n'avait pas l'air très clean et tirait plus vers le jaune nicotine que sur le beige qui devait être sa couleur d'origine. Alors être inondé par une mare de pisse n'aggraverait pas tellement son cas, mais...

Je fus tirée de mes réflexions par de nouveaux jappements plaintifs sortant de ce monstre sur pattes dont j'avais été incapable de me séparer. Il se mit alors à aboyer, me faisant grogner.

- Oh ça va! C'est bon je me lève, t'es content?

J'avais beau être en train de lui crier dessus, il ne s'en formalisa pas et vint me faire la fête dès que je fus sur mes pieds.

- Ca va... Laisse-moi au moins m'habiller! Lui lançai-je alors qu'il me passait entre les jambes, manquant de me faire atterrir sur le cul. Enjamber un engin pareil, c'était presque faire du saut d'obstacle sauf que je n'avais jamais été franchement douée dans cette discipline, voire pas du tout.

J'enfilai un jean et un gros pull difforme, j'attachai mes cheveux et mis des lunettes de soleil sur le nez. Si quelqu'un voyait ma tronche, il aurait pu croire que j'étais une junkie. Autrement dit, je faisais vraiment peur à voir, inutile de me regarder dans un miroir pour en être certaine. Les lunettes cacheraient la misère, même si j'étais bien consciente du fait que ça semblerait suspect en plein hiver. Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien en avoir à foutre!

Après notre petite balade dans la neige, je rentrai me doucher. Une fois propre et réchauffée, je me sentis mieux, en tout cas suffisamment d'attaque pour oser quitter cet hôtel de passe dégueu.

Je préparai donc mon sac. Une fois bouclé, je le balançai sur mon épaule et ouvris la porte. Dehors je respirai déjà mieux. J'installai Diego dans la voiture avant d'aller rendre ma clef.

- Un petit dej ça te dit, mec? Demandai-je à Diego en claquant ma portière.

Bien sûr je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me réponde, mais sa présence me faisait du bien et lui parler était presque naturel. Je m'occupais de lui mieux que de moi, ça me forçait à garder un pied dans la réalité, m'empêchant de sombrer totalement.

J'entrai dans le premier Starbucks que je trouvai dans Chicago. Mon ventre gargouillait, mais je me contentai d'un café latté à emporter et d'une bouteille d'eau pour Diego. Ensuite, je retournai à la voiture et lui servit sa ration de croquettes. Il me fallait un plan maintenant, je pouvais me contenter de visiter la ville et d'aviser ensuite, mais je n'y arrivais pas vraiment.

Puis tout à coup, ce fut comme une évidence...

Je sortis mon téléphone de ma poche. Je ne l'avais pas rallumé depuis des jours, depuis qu'Emmett avait essayé de m'appeler la nuit où j'étais partie. J'avais été étonnée que ce soit mon frère qui m'appelle le premier, j'avais cru qu'... Non je n'avais rien cru du tout. Je fourrai de nouveau mon portable dans ma poche, je n'étais pas prête. Pas maintenant en tout cas, j'avais la ville d'Al Capone à voir.

Au bout de deux heures à dériver dans ses rues surpeuplées, à admirer cette superbe collection de gratte-ciel, je me rendais compte que finalement, ça ne me changeait pas vraiment de ceux de NY, tout y était presque pareil, le bruit assourdissant du métro aérien en plus. Pourtant, j'étais à 1280 km de chez moi. Je décidai de suivre Chicago River, jusqu'au bord du lac Michigan. Je garai ma camionnette sur un parking bordant la plage. Le froid me coupait le souffle presque autant que la vue époustouflante. Le vent glacé faisait voler mes cheveux dans tous les sens, mais je restais là, imperturbable, devant cette immensité d'eau noire. Je n'avais pas choisi la bonne saison, je n'avais pas droit à ces images de cartes postales qui m'avaient faite rêver, pas d'été Indien. Mais au moins, même s'il faisait gris, le blizzard ne s'était pas levé.

Je ne pus rester longtemps à admirer ce paysage magnifique, je m'étais mise à trembler sous la morsure du vent et du froid. Diego ne se fit pas prier. En me voyant faire demi-tour, il avait couru à la voiture comme s'il avait eu le diable aux trousses.

Une fois bien au chaud et à l'abri du vent, je décidai qu'il était temps d'allumer ce fichu téléphone. Je le posai sur le tableau de bord. J'attendis quelques secondes, puis il se mit à vibrer, vibrer longtemps. Une fois que ce fut fini, je le repris en main, allant directement à mon répertoire, ignorant les messages et les appels manqués. Et enfin je trouvai son numéro... J'attendis plusieurs secondes, puis décidai de l'appeler. Je me rongeais les ongles en attendant qu'il réponde.

- Allez, allez... Décroche, putain...

- Allo, marmonna-t-il d'une voix endormie.

- Jacob ! M'exclamai-je, troublée de parler à quelqu'un de normal, enfin je veux dire à un humain, à mon meilleur ami surtout.

- Bella? Tu as déjà entendu parler du décalage horaire? Râla-t-il.

- Jack... Je... J'ai besoin de toi...

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ma belle? Me lança-t-il du tac au tac.

- Je t'en prie dis-moi juste que tu es quelque part en Amérique...

_18h01; 12 Janvier 2010:_

- Non mais j'y crois pas quel connard ce flic! S'exclama Alice en entrant au Etienne's.

- Si t'arrêtais d'aller les faire chier tous les jours aussi, lui répondit Emmett affalé sur sa chaise devant une bière.

Alice retira son manteau avant de lui en coller une derrière la tête.

- Je te signale que je fais ça parce que je m'inquiète pour ta sœur qui est aussi ma meilleure amie. Je supporte pas de rester là à rien faire, alors qu'elle a disparu!

- Elle n'a pas disparu Alice, elle est juste partie... Lui répondit Jasper en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

Elle finit par soupirer et s'assit sur une chaise à la table où ils étaient tous installés. Comme tous les jours depuis que Bella était 'partie', ils se retrouvaient au Etienne's pour prendre un verre et essayer encore et toujours de joindre Bella sur son portable. Mais jusqu'à maintenant, personne n'avait eu de ses nouvelles, ni même réussi à lui parler.

- Je pourrais avoir un café Angela, s'il-te-plaît? Me demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers le comptoir.

- C'est pas bon pour le bébé Lily, lui rétorqua Rose. Prends un jus d'orange.

- J'ai besoin de caféine! S'offusqua-t-elle.

- T'es bien assez excitée comme ça tu crois pas? La réprimanda une nouvelle fois Rosalie.

- Je suis pas excitée, je suis énervée! Parce que vous et ce foutu policier ne faites rien pour Bella !

- Alice calme-toi, s'il-te-plaît. Lui dit Jasper caressant le dos de sa main.

- Mais je deviens dingue, moi! Comment vous pouvez faire ça? Ca se trouve elle a été agressée, ou elle a eu un accident de voiture, elle est peut-être morte et tout le monde s'en fout!

- Bien sûr que non, dis pas de conneries! S'énerva Emmett.

- On a fait tous les hôpitaux de New York il y a deux jours Alice. On a appelé la mère de Renée à Ladson (Caroline du Sud), elle ne l'a pas vue, n'y même parlé au téléphone depuis Noël. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse de plus? Les flics ne veulent pas la déclarer personne disparue parce qu'elle est partie volontairement. Lui dit calmement Rose.

Quand j'apportai un café et un jus d'orange à leur table, je pus voir les yeux de Lily se border de larmes.

- Je voudrais juste qu'elle décroche son putain de téléphone et qu'elle me dise que tout va bien... Je m'en veux tellement de pas m'être rendue compte qu'elle allait mal et qu'elle avait besoin de moi. Je comprends pas comment j'ai fait pour ne rien voir...

- On voudrait tous qu'elle appelle Alice, lui répondis-je en fixant mon regard sur Edward, qui jusque-là n'avait pas dit un seul mot, se contentant de regarder sa bière, jouant avec l'étiquette de sa bouteille comme s'il était ailleurs.

Je ne me rappelais même plus de la dernière fois où il avait prononcé autre chose que oui, non, ou merci. Il semblait vraiment triste et passait le plus clair de son temps enfermé dans l'appartement ou à son boulot. Je ne l'avait pas vu sourire non plus. Peut-être se sentait-il coupable? Et valait mieux pour lui! Tout le monde savait qu'il était responsable du départ de Bella, mais tous se gardaient bien de le lui rappeler. Un nouveau coup d'éclat aurait sûrement pu briser leur amitié. Je comprenais qu'ils veuillent rester soudés mais moi je ne trouvais aucune excuse pour être un temps soit peu tendre avec lui.

- Tu dois pas t'en vouloir, personne ne s'est rendu compte de rien, la rassura une nouvelle fois Jasper.

Mes lèvres se pincèrent en l'entendant. Moi je m'étais rendu compte que ça n'allait pas et je n'avais rien fait. J'étais persuadée à ce moment-là qu'elle serait mieux seule, puisqu'elle ne voulait pas me parler. Si j'avais su qu'elle passerait la nuit toute seule à se triturer le cerveau ne sachant pas si ce connard allait réapparaître ou non, je serais montée la rejoindre, j'aurais peut-être même pu l'empêcher de partir. Pourquoi j'avais eu confiance en Edward? Probablement parce que Bella elle-même avait voulu lui faire confiance. Et il l'avait trahie une nouvelle fois. Il l'avait abandonnée et laissée seule, alors qu'elle n'avait besoin que d'être rassurée. Il aurait suffi qu'il rentre!

Ce que j'avais le plus de mal à comprendre, c'était pourquoi il restait là, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne foutait pas le camp maintenant qu'il avait de nouveau semé la tempête dans la vie de Bella. S'il partait peut-être qu'elle reviendrait?

- Bella n'est pas partie pour qu'on la cherche, et encore moins pour qu'on la trouve. C'était juste trop dur pour elle de rester. Il va lui falloir du temps...

Edward avait relevé les yeux vers moi, en serrant les mâchoires. Il ne m'impressionnait pas du tout. Je me contentai de le fixer droit dans les yeux, histoire de lui faire comprendre que oui je le tenais pour responsable de tout ça, que je n'en avais rien à foutre qu'il soit mal. Je pus voir l'impact qu'eurent chacun de mes mots en lui, le faisant passer en une seconde de l'asthénie à la fureur. Il finit par détourner le regard, avant de se lever brusquement, et de quitter la table.

- Edward attends! Le rappela Alice.

- Laisse-le... Lui conseilla Jasper avant de me jeter un regard de reproche auquel je ne prêtai aucune attention. Je n'avais rien dit de mal ou de blessant, ce n'était pas ma faute à moi, s'il ne supportait pas d'entendre la vérit. Il fallait du temps à Bella, du temps pour qu'elle l'oublie lui.

_10h14, le même jour;_

J'avais roulé pendant des heures sans m'arrêter, sauf pour que Diego se dégourdisse les pattes et la vessie, faire le plein d'essence et de cigarettes.

Je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi depuis Chicago, 5 heures peut-être 6, j'avais perdu la notion du temps.

Tout m'était égal. Je me contentais d'avancer, de suivre les lignes peintes sur le goudron de l'autoroute. J'ignorais même les klaxons des voitures ou des camions qui me dépassaient. Je n'avais pas la force de les insulter, ni même la petite voix qui se faisait silencieuse. Je leur donnais même raison, j'étais un vrai boulet à squatter la voie de droite ne dépassant pas les 70km/h. Même si je l'avais voulu, je n'aurais pas pu aller plus vite sans prendre le risque de me foutre en l'air. Je décidai de m'arrêter à la prochaine station service pour faire un somme.

J'allumais régulièrement mon portable pour dire à Jack où j'étais et l'éteignais tout de suite après. Je n'avais pas encore la force d'appeler les autres, ou de leur répondre, je n'étais pas prête. Lily me bombardait littéralement de messages, mais je n'en avais pas encore lu un seul.

I Won't Be Left, _Tegan and Sara_.

Un bruit de sirène me fit brusquement sortir de mes pensées, je manquai même de faire un écart, en me laissant surprendre.

- Oh non pas encore! Râlai-je avant de me mettre sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence

. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous ces flics avec moi? C'était la quatrième fois que je me faisais arrêter. Plus qu'en 6 ans de permis ! Les flics de New York avaient sûrement mieux à faire que de faire chier les honnêtes gens!

Je baissai ma vitre en voyant sortir de sa voiture un nabot en costume marron, couleur de merde pour job de merde. Il me fit un signe de tête avant de retirer ses lunettes de star. S'il avait fait beau j'aurais presque pu me croire sous le soleil de Miami, dans un épisode des Experts. J'avais la réplique parfaite d'Horatio Cain en face de moi, même air taciturne, même assurance, même air supérieur et foutrement énervant. Visiblement il regardait trop la télé et moi aussi! J'essayai de réprimer mon envie d'être désagréable, mais franchement je commençais à en voir plus que marre de me faire arrêter. Est-ce que j'avais une tronche de criminelle ou de tueuse en série, braqueuse de banque peut-être?

- Vous savez pourquoi je vous arrête Madame? Me lança-t-il avec un flegme foutrement insupportable après m'avoir détaillée des pieds à la tête l'air de ne pas y toucher.

_Sûrement pour faire un brin de causette, histoire de faire croire que tu bosses, du con! _Lui répondit la petite voix. Mais comme il n'avait pas l'air d'un rigolo je décidai de m'abstenir. C'était plutôt susceptible ces trucs-là. Je parle en connaissance de cause, le dernier en date n'avait pas vraiment apprécié que je lui demande s'il avait des beignets, Diego avait un petit creux.

- Non, mais vous allez sûrement me le dire...

- Vos papiers s'il-vous-plaît. Me dit-il avec aplomb en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. _Ah bah non en fait... Suspens, suspens!_

Je les lui tendis avant de m'affaler contre mon siège en soufflant exaspérée. Il fallait vraiment que j'aille dormir.

- Est-ce que vous avez bu, Madame? Me lança-t-il un sourcil relevé suspicieux.

- Non mais vous plaisantez ou quoi? Il est 10h du matin! Lui rétorquai-je choquée, _jamais avant 11h enfin !_ Je faisais vraiment pitié à ce point?

- J'ai l'air de plaisanter peut-être? Veuillez couper le contact et sortir de votre véhicule, me dit-il calmement, son air détaché pour ne pas dire carrément je-m'en-foutiste mais je te fais chier quand même, juste parce que ça m'éclate de te foutre en rogne, pi' de toute façon je fais ce que je veux, parce que j'ai un gros flingue et que je suis un héros.

Je coupai le contact, avant de lui dire désinvolte :

- Si vous voulez me faire souffler dans votre truc à la con vous n'avez qu'à me le donner qu'on en finisse.

- Veuillez rester polie Madame. Maintenant descendez de voiture. Me demanda-t-il toujours cet air sévère et hautain collé au visage. _Pète un coup vieux! T'as l'air tout crispé!_

J'obtempérai non sans souffler et claquai ma portière, exaspérée. Ils se croyaient vraiment tout permis ces foutus shérifs, de vrais cow-boys, le sex-appeal en moins. Il ne voulait pas non plus me foutre les menottes pour un contrôle d'alcoolémie? Ca l'aurait fait bander pour sûr!

Il me demanda de le suivre jusqu'à sa voiture, et Diego se mit à aboyer. Ce qui me stressa d'autant plus. Arrivée à sa voiture, un gras double en uniforme en sortit l'air aussi aimable que son collègue. Je le baptisai Walker Texas Ranger, à cause de la barbe rousse qui lui mangeait le visage. Walker s'amena avec un test d'alcoolémie et me le tendit avant d'accrocher ses pouces à sa ceinture, les jambes légèrement écartées. Encore un qui se prenait pour Dieu, ou pour Chuck Norris au choix. _Oh attends j'en ai une bonne! Chuck Norris mange les emballages de carambars. On ne blague pas avec Chuck Norris _!

Je soufflai dedans, m'en donnant à cœur joie, puisque ça faisait des jours que je n'avais pas bu une seule goûte. J'étais presque en cure de désintox, il y avait du positif! Le résultat fut bien sûr négatif, je fis mon plus beau sourire hypocrite à Walker en surcharge pondérale, lui tendant le ballon gonflé à bloc, prêt à lui péter à la tronche. Sa passion à lui devait être le poulet frit et pas le karaté. Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'imaginer faire une prise à un détrousseur de petites vieilles, s'asseyant ensuite sur le pauvre voleur de sac à main étouffé sous cette montagne de graisse. Avant que je n'éclate de rire toute seule, Horacio me ramena à la réalité.

- On peut savoir où vous allez comme ça ? New York c'est pas la porte à côté.

- Je vais à Forks, Washington. Lui répondis-je légèrement agressive.

Il me jeta un regard surpris par-dessus ses lunettes noires. Puis il les retira une nouvelle fois pour regarder ma camionnette avec un sourire arrogant.

- Pour? Me demanda-t-il en revenant à moi, les yeux légèrement plissés. _Très mauvais jeux d'acteur_, remarqua la petite voix.

- Raisons personnelles, éludai-je. Je peux récupérer mes papiers maintenant, s'il-vous-plaît ? Lui répondis-je en insistant bien sûr le 's'il-vous-plaît', de plus en plus agacée par ses questions.

Mais est-ce qu'il croyait vraiment que je traversais tous les Etats-Unis dans mon tape-cul pour m'éclater? Il aurait peut-être préféré que je lui dise que c'était pour mon business et qu'il me fallait de la bonne beuh cultivée sous le beau soleil de Forks!

- Vérifie la plaque avec le central, Gary tu veux ? Dit-il à son énorme collègue en lui tendant mes papiers. Avant de revenir à moi, les mains sur les hanches. Et quelles raisons? Familiales?

Putain mais il commençait vraiment à me chauffer ce con!

- C'est ça une de mes vieilles tantes est morte.

- Toutes mes condoléances, Madame. Me lança-t-il faussement compatissant.

- Ecoutez j'ai encore beaucoup de route à faire et j'aimerais vraiment arriver à Towner avant qu'il fasse nuit...

- Si vous continuez à rouler à 70Km ça me semble difficile.

- Croyez-moi, j'aimerais pouvoir aller plus vite mais j'ai peur que ma voiture ne tienne pas le choc, sifflai-je entre mes dents.

- Vous auriez dû prendre l'avion dans ce cas. Et vous seriez arrivée à temps pour l'enterrement. Me rétorqua-t-il l'air faussement grave. De l'Horatio Cain tout craché, il n'avait pas que les lunettes, il avait toute la panoplie, l'air grave et constipé aussi! Cet homme était carrément épatant.

- Vous croyez que je me balade dans une voiture deux fois plus vieille que moi pour le plaisir ? Si j'avais eu les moyens j'aurais pris l'avion ! J'attends sur l'héritage pour changer de voiture! Lui répondis-je sur le même ton, les nerfs en plus.

Walker revint quelques minutes plus tard après s'être extirpé de la voiture de patrouille avec toutes les peines du monde.

- Tout est en règle. Dit-il à son collègue en me rendant mes papiers. Horatio sembla déçu, presque frustré qu'il n'y ait pas d'avis de recherche à mon nom ou que ma camionnette ne soit pas volée. Il me fit un presque demi-sourire crispé, avant de remettre ses lunettes. _Connard!_

Je retournai à ma voiture, complètement congelée et passablement énervée. J'allais mettre 10 jours à arriver à Forks si je continuais à me faire arrêter par tous les flics constipés que j'avais le malheur de croiser. Dire que Renée n'avait mis qu'une semaine pour faire le chemin inverse. Ma vieille Chevrolet n'était plus ce qu'elle était. Mais je croisais les doigts pour qu'elle survive jusqu'à Forks. Sinon je n'avais aucune foutue idée de ce que je deviendrais.

Horatio et Gary alias Walker, me passèrent devant en démarrant en trombe. Je soupirai gravement avant d'allumer le moteur. Le monde est vraiment truffé de cons, ils sont partout à vous chier dessus comme les pigeons*. Mais le vrai con est celui qui s'ignore*, car en chacun de nous sommeille peut-être le pire des cons*. Je donnais pourtant la première place du podium à ce binôme de trous du c'.

_* paroles empruntées aux amis de ta femme, mort aux cons._

_De retour à NY;_

Edward venait à peine de quitter la table, blessé par la remarque d'Angela. Pas qu'elle avait tord, non mais je ne pus m'empêcher de lui jeter un regard de reproche. Il était suffisamment mal, pas besoin d'en rajouter.

Angela retourna derrière le bar, après avoir poussé un soupire désabusé en entendant la porte de l'appartement claquer.

- Bon c'est au tour de qui d'essayer d'appeler? Lança ma Lily, dans une veine tentative de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Je suis tombé sur le répondeur trois fois ce matin, lui répondit Emmett d'une voix atone, avant de boire une gorgée de bière.

- Répondeur aussi, je lui ai laissé un message pendant ma pause déjeuner, poursuivit Rosalie.

- Et toi Jazzou?

Soudain un bruit de verre brisé nous fit à tous relever la tête vers l'escalier qui menait à l'appartement de Bella. Emmett se redressa dans la seconde, prêt à rejoindre Edward qui devait à coup sûr être en plein pétage de câble. Je me levai à mon tour et me plaçai devant lui, l'empêchant d'avancer.

- Em' reste là, je m'en occupe ok.

Il baissa la tête en soupirant.

- Vas-y et calme-le, il commence me courir...

Je fus soulagé que personne ne se décide à intervenir aussi, surtout Em'. Il était tellement furax contre Edward qu'il lui aurait encore collé son poing dans la gueule. Toute cette histoire était en train de tourner au cauchemar, mes deux meilleurs amis pouvaient à peine se regarder et moi j'étais complètement coincé.

Je montai les marches quatre à quatre et claquai la porte derrière moi. Je trouvai Ed' dans le salon, ses mains serraient ses cheveux comme s'il voulait se les arracher, sa respiration hachée. Il était en train de craquer. Il se mit accroupi pour ramasser les morceaux de verre brisé, en jurant. Je me mis à sa hauteur, il sursauta quand je posai ma main sur son épaule.

- Laisse je vais le faire. Lui dis-je calmement.

- Non, retourne avec les autres.

Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il arrivait à peine à les contrôler, suffisamment pour ramasser les bouts de verre éparpillés un peu partout. J'attrapai son poignet pour l'empêcher de continuer, mais il se coupa avant que je ne puisse l'arrêter.

- Putain de merde! Jura-t-il en resserrant sa main sur le morceau de verre, le faisant pénétrer un peu plus dans la chair.

Il se releva en pestant comme un diable et je tentai de l'attraper par les épaules pour qu'il se calme, mais impossible pour moi de le maîtriser suffisamment. Il était complètement fou, respirant par saccade.

- Putain! LACHE-MOI! Me cria-t-il en me repoussant violemment.

Il attrapa une chaise et la jeta à travers la pièce, avant de retourner la table. Il était totalement hors de contrôle me faisant complètement halluciner. Si je ne trouvais pas un moyen de l'arrêter, il allait démolir tout ce qui lui tomberait sous la main. Avant que je n'eus le temps de réagir, il avait renversé une étagère la projetant violemment au sol, brisant les cadres photo, éparpillant les livres et les cd qui y étaient rangés. Je n'avais aucune intention de le cogner mais tout était en train de dégénérer, il fallait absolument que je l'arrête. Je me jetai sur lui, l'attrapant par les épaules y mettant toute ma force pour le coller au mur. Sa tête et son dos heurtèrent durement le mur. Je le maintins en l'écrasant de tout mon poids. Il me regardait comme s'il était fou, tentant de se dégager de ma prise. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un état pareil, tant de rage et de fureur dans les yeux. Je pouvais comprendre sa colère, mais elle n'avait pas sa place.

Je le relâchai doucement au bout de ce qui me sembla être une éternité. Edward arrêta de respirer, fermant durement les yeux laissant s'échapper quelques larmes et s'effondra sur le plancher. Je m'accroupis, me mettant au même niveau que lui. Il fixa sa main ensanglantée comme s'il était ailleurs, presque déconnecté.

- Parle-moi Ed', Lui soufflai-je.

Ca me rendait malade de le voir comme ça. Il avait l'air complètement désemparé. Il avait tenu le coup jusqu'ici, mais c'était devenu trop dur pour lui. Maintenant que la colère était sortie, il semblait ne plus être tenu par rien, comme un pantin désarticulé.

Je comprenais sa douleur même si, jusqu'à maintenant je n'avais jamais vraiment réussi à prendre ses sentiments pour Bella au sérieux. Mais en le voyant si pitoyable, il ne m'était plus permis d'en douter. Il s'en voulait à mort et malheureusement pour moi comme pour lui, je n'arrivais pas à lui trouver d'excuses.

Il soupira dédaigneux, avant de sécher ses larmes rageusement. La rage et le désespoir se mêlaient dans ses yeux, mais j'avais la sensation que quelque chose avait changé.

- Je la déteste de me faire ça, mais... Putain je... Je me déteste encore plus. Murmura-t-il la voix coupée par les sanglots.

Je posai la main sur son épaule, ne trouvant rien à lui dire qui aurait pu l'apaiser.

- Elle me manque tellement, Jazz, que ça m'empêche presque de respirer. Lâcha-t-il en se frottant le visage de sa main valide.

- Je sais... Lui répondis-je en essayant de le réconforter du mieux que je le pouvais.

- Non tu sais rien, putain rien! C'est de ma faute si elle est partie, tout est de ma putain de faute! Je l'ai laissée toute seule alors qu'elle m'a vu partir avec Tanya. Comment j'ai pu être aussi con, hein? Comment j'ai pu l'abandonner, bordel? Hurla-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il semblait tellement en colère contre lui-même et tellement triste aussi. Sa rage s'était retournée contre lui, voilà ce qui avait changé. Et elle était plus puissante et plus dévastatrice encore.

- Ca il n'y a que toi qui puisses le savoir...

Il eut un rire crispé avant de détourner le regard se perdant de nouveau dans ses pensées.

- Je la mérite pas. J'aurais jamais dû revenir, j'ai réussi qu'à lui faire plus de mal encore.

- Ecoute... Elle va forcément finir par revenir, elle a nulle part où aller-

- C'est censé être rassurant! Me coupa-t-il, agressif.

- Tu pourras mettre les choses au clair avec elle. Lui dire que t'as jamais eu l'intension de retourner en Angleterre, que c'est fini avec Tanya.

- Mais elle est persuadée que je suis parti, Jazz. Elle a cru les conneries de Tanya, sans hésiter!

- Et qu'est-ce que t'aurais voulu qu'elle fasse? M'énervai-je à mon tour.

Il fixa ses yeux dans les miens, je pus voir alors toute sa douleur que j'avais semble-t-il sous estimée, avant qu'il ne les détourne de nouveau.

- Je crois que le mieux c'est que je parte aussi. J'ai plus rien à faire ici de toute façon... Sa voix mourut dans un murmure résigné, il capitulait.

Je me retournai surpris d'entendre des talons claquer sur le parquet. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que Rose était là avant de la voir arriver vers nous d'un air déterminé, pas étonnant avec le bouquant qu'avait foutu Edward. Elle l'attrapa par le col et le fit se remettre sur ses jambes. J'en fis de même, soudain inquiet à l'idée que j'allais peut-être devoir m'interposer. Emmett c'était une chose, Rosalie c'en était une autre.

- Tu vas m'écouter très attentivement, lui lança-t-elle en le fixant durement sans lâcher le col de son tee-shirt.

- Rose, je crois pas que- tentai-je avant qu'elle ne me coupe.

- Jazz, sois gentil, laisse-moi faire, me répondit-elle sans lâcher ses yeux. Jusqu'à maintenant je ne t'ai absolument rien dit Edward, mais je commence à en avoir plus que marre de t'entendre t'apitoyer sur ton sort. Tu vas montrer que t'es un homme et l'attendre avec nous. Parce que si elle revient et que tu n'es plus là, ça la brisera pour de bon. Si tu l'aimes tu feras ça pour elle. Avise-toi seulement encore d'envisager de partir et je te jure que ce ne sera pas Emmett qui démolira ta belle gueule, mais moi.

Elle le relâcha enfin, lissant le sweat d'Edward du plat de la main. Lui, la regardait fronçant les sourcils, presque choqué.

- Maintenant tu vas laisser Jasper nettoyer ta main. Tu fous du sang partout c'est dégueulasse, finit-elle par dire avant de tourner les talons. Et range-moi ce merdier! Rajouta-t-elle en claquant la porte d'entrée.

- Sacré bout de femme cette Rosalie, me sentis-je obliger de dire tout bas, une fois qu'elle fut partie.

Edward acquiesça avant de sourire bêtement.

- Quoi? L'interrogeai-je en l'entraînant vers la salle de bain.

- Foutrement efficace aussi.

- Elle a quand même remis en cause ta virilité je te signale! Lui lançai-je amusé en ouvrant l'armoire à pharmacie.

- Tu crois que je devrais être vexé? Me demanda-t-il presque sérieux.

- On dit qu'il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse, alors à toi de voir! Passe ta main sous l'eau que je regarde s'il y a du verre dans la plaie.

Heureusement ce ne fut pas le cas. Je ne me serais pas vraiment senti capable de jouer avec une pince à épiler pour retirer d'éventuels morceaux planter dans la peau de mon meilleur ami.

- Attention ça va piquer, le prévins-je avant de commencer à désinfecter sa plaie. Ma parole je détestais faire ça!

- Même pas mal, me répondit-il en grimaçant.

- Petite nature! Ris-je en m'amusant de sa mine crispée.

- Crois-moi que la dernière fois que Bella a dû me soigner, elle n'a pas remis en cause ma virilité, elle!

- Euh... On va dire que je te crois sur parole! J'ai pas du tout envie que tu me demandes de ramasser la savonnette!

- Aucune chance, t'es pas mon genre. Trop de poils!

- Moi poilu? Je m'entretiens figure-toi! Lui rétorquai-je faussement vexé.

- Lily? Me demanda-t-il les yeux exorbités.

Je plaçai quelques compresses sur sa plaie qui saignait toujours un peu avant de bander sa main.

- Pour qui tu crois que je me ferais torturer! Lui répondis-je en souriant de toutes mes dents. Il n'y avait que deux personnes au courant, Lily et mon esthéticienne. J'espérais juste qu'Edward soit digne de confiance et surtout garderait ça pour lui. Pas que j'avais honte non, bien au contraire, mais disons que pour un mec, voir apparaître ses premiers poils, où qu'ils soient d'ailleurs, est une sacrée grande étape, alors les perdre est un peu traumatisant. Surtout quand ça implique de la cire et une femme que vous ne connaissez même pas. Quand je pense au nombre de trucs hallucinants, voire douloureux que m'a fait faire Alice... Je crois pouvoir dire sans me méprendre que plus d'un homme n'y aurait pas survécu.

Il rit et je l'accompagnai volontiers en finissant mon bandage, plutôt raté mais ça devrait faire l'affaire.

- Est-ce que ça fait vraiment mal? Me demanda-t-il soudain plus sérieux. Oh merde, il n'allait quand même pas me demander l'adresse de mon esthéticienne?

- Pourquoi ? Bella t'a suggéré de te séparer d'eux? Lui répondis-je en désignant son torse.

- Non! Me fit-il avec une drôle de tête, les sourcils relevés. C'est juste pour mon information perso', histoire de savoir à quel point tu es taré! Rajouta-t-il avant d'exploser de rire.

- C'est ça fous-toi de ma gueule! Lui rétorquai-je presque vexé.

- Tu es épatant Jazz! T'as peur d'un bébé, mais pas de te faire arracher les poils du-

- Stop! Je t'arrête tout de suite! On va faire comme si nous n'avions jamais eu cette conversation, ok ! Le coupai-je un peu brusquement.

Il se racla la gorge, sûrement pour éviter de rire de nouveau. Moi je tentais de l'ignorer, rangeant tout mon petit bordel avant de me laver les mains.

Après quelques secondes, je relevai les yeux vers lui et déglutis difficilement.

- Edward, je voulais te dire merci pour avoir été là pour moi, l'autre jour quand j'ai appris pour le bébé, lui dis-je sincèrement.

- De rien. Me dit-il simplement.

- Non, je... J'étais trop préoccupé par mes propres problèmes pour m'être rendu compte que tu pourrais avoir aussi besoin de moi. Si tu avais pu me parler avant de retrouver Tanya, on aurait évité tout ça, j'aurais pu rassurer Bella quand je suis venu chercher Lily...

Il avait su être là pour moi, il avait su trouver les mots justes, me faisant réaliser l'erreur monumentale que me faisait commettre la peur, que j'aimais Lily plus que tout, qu'avoir un enfant d'elle était un cadeau inestimable. Il avait toujours été mon ami, malgré les années, malgré la distance, et même s'il avait changé. Ce jour-là j'avais découvert un Edward nouveau, un homme sincère, à l'écoute et fiable. Mon meilleur ami. Et j'aurais voulu pouvoir lui rendre la pareille.

- Je suis le seul fautif dans cette histoire, mec. T'as rien à te reprocher, me dit-il en quittant la salle de bain. Il agita sa main en rajoutant : merci pour ça et pour tout le reste aussi.

Après quelques minutes, je décidai de le laisser un peu seul, pour qu'il puisse souffler et faire le point sans m'avoir sur le dos. Je savais qu'il avait besoin d'espace, alors je lui en laissais, non sans lui répéter au moins 3 fois que s'il avait besoin de moi, à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit je serais là.

Je redescendais ensuite au Etienne's pour retrouver Emmett, Rose et ma Lily. Je l'embrassai tendrement avant de prendre sa veste et de lui demander de se lever.

- Je t'emmène dîner, lui dis-je alors qu'elle commençait à me résister, ne voulant pas partir.

- Veinarde! S'exclama Rose en mettant un coup de coude à Em'.

Une fois dans la voiture, je posai ma main sur son ventre, avant de l'attirer vers moi pour l'embrasser doucement. Je pouvais la sentir sourire contre mes lèvres, ce qui me fit sourire aussi. Je lâchai ses lèvres et glissai ma main sur sa nuque pour garder son visage en face du mien. Ses grands yeux fixaient les miens, je pus voir qu'elle était heureuse malgré tout, malgré le vide qu'avait laissé Bella. Je savais qu'elle souffrait beaucoup de la situation, de ne pas savoir où était sa meilleure amie et plus que tout, d'être totalement impuissante. Il fallait que je la préserve, que je fasse mon maximum pour la protéger et lui changer les idées.

- Merci, lui dis-je en caressant son ventre.

- Merci pourquoi? Me répondit-elle souriante.

- Pour être celle que tu es...

- C'est un peu vague, mais j'apprécie le compliment.

Je lui souris à mon tour avant de me détacher d'elle pour nous conduire jusqu'à Manhattan. J'avais réservé une table au Bouley, son restaurant préféré. Je voulais lui faire plaisir, même si ça allait me coûter un rein, cette soirée devait être spéciale. Je voulais qu'elle comprenne que même si j'avais eu peur en apprenant sa grossesse, je n'avais absolument pas l'intention de me défiler.

Rien que de penser qu'elle portait maintenant mon bébé suffisait à me remplir de joie, même si ça me donnait le vertige aussi. Même s'il n'y avait encore rien de vraiment concret à part un résultat de prise de sang, je savais que le ventre d'Alice abritait un petit bout de nous deux. J'avais hâte de la voir s'arrondir, de pouvoir sentir le bébé bouger. C'en était presque effrayant. J'allais devenir père et même si c'était encore un peu confus pour moi, je savais que c'était le plus beau cadeau que la vie puisse me faire.

_19h24; _

Cela faisait à peine quelques minutes que Jasper s'était décidé à me laisser seul. J'avais dû lui promettre de ne plus faire de conneries, comme mettre à sac l'appartement entre autre. Il m'avait d'ailleurs gentiment suggéré de faire un brin de ménage parce que si Bella retrouvait son appart' dans un tel état, elle risquerait de vouloir me faire la peau. Moi je doutais franchement du fait que l'appartement soit sa seule raison de vouloir ma mort...

J'aurais voulu être comme eux, être persuadé qu'elle allait finir par réapparaître, mais plus les jours passaient plus j'étais persuadé du contraire.

Je finis comme chaque fois que je me retrouvais seul ici, par m'affaler sur le canapé. Regardant autour de moi tout le merdier que j'avais foutu. Pas étonnant que Rose ait décidé de venir me passer un savon avec le vacarme que j'avais dû faire. J'étais même étonné que personne n'ait appelé les flics. Mais si je m'étais de nouveau retrouvé en cellule, je crois bien que je serais passé définitivement du côté obscure, du côté des tarés, des psychopathes et de l'Empire.

Il y avait un bordel sans non, une chaise gisant près de la porte de la cuisine, la table renversée, des bouquins et des cd un peu partout, sans compter sur les bouts de verre qui jonchaient le sol, la peinture écaillée du mur qui m'avait fait une bosse, l'étagère en miettes et les restes de ma guitare. Le salon était un vrai champ de bataille. Si on m'avait demandé le point positif à tirer de tout ça, j'aurais sûrement répondu que je pouvais maintenant me vanter d'avoir la tête plus dure que les murs. Vous parlez d'un point positif! Je soupirai en me prenant la tête entre les mains.

Death to birth, _Michael Pitt_.

Son odeur était partout autour de moi et si je fermais les yeux, je pouvais presque imaginer qu'elle était là, tout près. Il ne me suffisait que d'un tout petit effort pour voir son doux visage se dessiner derrière mes paupières closes, pour entendre son rire résonner autour de moi. Bella était devenue mon fantôme et elle me hantait jour et nuit.

Comme chaque jour depuis qu'elle m'avait laissé seul, je restais là à fixer ma gratte que sa colère avait démolie, sans pouvoir la toucher, la laissant le plus loin possible de moi. Elle était le symbole de ce cauchemar, de mon échec, de ma culpabilité aussi. J'aurais voulu être capable de la jeter aux ordures, mais il me la fallait sous les yeux, qu'elle me nargue d'une certaine façon. Qu'elle me confronte à mes erreurs, qu'elle me torture.

J'aurais voulu pouvoir jouer, pouvoir chanter, mais ma gorge était bien trop serrée pour qu'aucun son ne s'en échappe, mes doigts étaient tellement crispés que j'en aurais été incapable. Je n'avais même pas pu en toucher une au conservatoire. La seule personne pour qui j'aurais pu jouer était sûrement à des kilomètres de là. J'aurais voulu qu'elle puisse m'entendre, j'aurais voulu qu'elle sache, qu'elle comprenne à quel point j'étais mal...

La musique ne m'était plus d'aucun secours, elle ne me libérait pas du chaos de sentiments qui me rongeait de l'intérieur.

Je pris de nouveau ma tête entre mes mains. C'était toujours les mêmes questions qui revenaient, pourquoi j'avais suivi Tanya sans même dire un mot? Pourquoi je l'avais rejointe _elle_ quand j'avais quitté Jazz? Pourquoi j'avais eu besoin d'autant de temps avant de rentrer? Pourquoi est-ce que je l'avais laissée croire que je l'abandonnais...

La vérité c'est que je ne trouvais aucune réponse satisfaisante. J'avais pris le risque de la perdre sans même m'en rendre compte. Et je l'avais perdue. Peu importe ce que je pouvais faire maintenant, c'était trop tard. Je me maudissais chaque jour un peu plus et j'avais toujours plus de mal à me comprendre moi-même. J'avais d'abord commencé par lui en vouloir à elle, d'être partie comme ça, sans un mot, sans un regard. Mais finalement, je me rendais compte que je n'avais absolument pas le droit de la tenir pour responsable. Même si c'était plus facile à gérer pour le lâche que j'étais. Je n'avais pas été foutu d'être digne d'elle, alors que je m'étais efforcé de faire de mon mieux. Mais ça n'était pas suffisant et je finissais par me dire que ça ne le serait peut-être jamais. J'avais beau l'aimer comme un fou, je ne restais que moi, et je l'aimais comme un con.

Comme un lâche. J'avais toujours fui les situations difficiles, sans jamais oser me confronter à mes erreurs. Bella était la seule chose que j'avais regrettée. Aujourd'hui, ça allait bien au-delà des regrets, j'étais rongé, littéralement miné par les remords. Alors j'avais voulu fuir encore puisque c'était la seule chose que je savais faire. Mais pour elle je ne le ferais pas. Rose avait raison; je n'avais pas le droit de lui faire ça. Surtout maintenant que je savais ce que ça faisait. Elle m'avait abandonné, laissé seul face à mes erreurs et à mes responsabilités. Définitivement, je n'avais pas le droit de lui en tenir rigueur. Elle n'était pas lâche comme je l'avais été, elle était forte et courageuse, toute seule à des kilomètres d'ici peut-être et c'était moi qui l'avais forcée à s'exiler. A cause de moi, elle avait dû tout laisser derrière elle, ses amis, sa famille, sa vie. Elle payait le tribut de ma lâcheté.

Dire que je croyais l'aimer. J'avais encore tout à apprendre de l'amour et tellement à apprendre d'elle. Je me disais parfois que je ne serais jamais à la hauteur et ça bien avant qu'elle ne parte. J'avais bêtement cru qu'il me suffirait de réparer les fautes du passé, parce que je pensais avoir changé et mûri. Mais il n'en était rien, je n'étais pas différent aujourd'hui de cet adolescent d'hier qui lui avait ravi son cœur et sa pureté, sans se soucier des conséquences pour elle comme pour lui, en la laissant simplement n'être qu'un souvenir. Aussi doux qu'amer. Je n'étais même pas sûr d'avoir regretté, du moins au début, de lui avoir fait ça. J'étais tellement égoïste à l'époque, tellement sûr de moi.

Londres était ma chance de vivre loin de toutes contraintes, loin de tout, tout simplement. J'avais décidé de m'y consacrer corps et âme, quitte à me perdre moi-même. Ca n'était peut-être qu'après une année entière passée loin de New York et de tous ceux que je connaissais que j'avais commencé à me poser des questions. Elle n'était pas venue avec les autres, pour mon premier anniversaire en Angleterre. Je me souviens avoir eu un pincement au cœur alors que j'espérais toujours la voir à l'aéroport. J'avais réalisé à quel point j'aurais voulu la revoir, parce qu'au fond, elle me manquait et que d'une certaine façon ça m'aurait rassuré. Les autres m'avaient servi des excuses bidon : des partiels à la fac en passant par la grippe. J'en avais donc conclu qu'elle ne voulait plus me voir. Qu'elle m'en voulait. Je la comprenais bien sûr mais je me disais qu'après tout je ne lui avais rien promis et que ce n'était pas de ma faute si elle s'était fait de faux espoirs. C'est ce que je me disais oui, pour ne pas avoir à admettre que j'avais été vraiment un sale petit con. Bien sûr que je ne lui avais rien promis, mais rien n'excusait le fait d'avoir profité d'elle.

D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'avais toujours eu un faible pour elle, et même un gros mais je n'avais jamais osé me confronter à Emmett, au risque de perdre son amitié. Aujourd'hui je savais que si j'avais osé à l'époque, toute cette merde ne serait peut-être jamais arrivée. Mais il m'avait fallu tout ça, pour que j'arrive à voir l'immensité de mes sentiments pour elle. Les vieilles habitudes avaient la vie dure et j'avais bien failli de nouveau commettre la même erreur. Mais j'étais mordu, je l'avais dans la peau et même Emmett n'aurait pas su m'y faire renoncer. Il avait suffi que je merde encore pour la perdre de nouveau.

A Londres, il y avait tant de choses nouvelles pour moi, que ça m'avait fait oublier un temps celui que j'étais vraiment. J'avais je crois trop soif de vivre, pour réussir à me remettre en question. Je voulais tout voir, tout toucher, même du bout des doigts. J'avais cru réussir, ou au moins en être proche. Mais en réalité je m'étais juste laissé aveugler et aspirer dans une spirale de laquelle je ne savais plus sortir. J'avais aimé ça, je ne dirais jamais le contraire, le sexe, l'alcool et la musique. Mais j'étais passé trop longtemps à côté de l'essentiel.

Et puis il y avait eu Tanya... J'en étais tombé amoureux, pas dès le premier regard, mais il ne m'avait pas fallu longtemps pour la trouver absolument fabuleuse. Elle était si pleine de vie, si passionnée, qu'elle avait réussi à me faire entrevoir la lumière. Auprès d'elle j'avais cru trouver ma place, enfin, j'étais bien, même s'il me manquait continuellement quelque chose. Ca avait été idyllique, du moins un moment. Elle m'inspirait et quand elle chantait mes chansons je les voyais prendre vie grâce à elle, même si ce n'était pas pour elle que je les écrivais.

On avait créé un petit groupe avec des amis de la Royal Academy, Benjamin, Garett, Peter et Charlotte qui jouait parfois du violon pour accompagner certains morceaux. C'étaient tous des amis de Tanya avant d'être les miens. Bien sûr je les adorais, Peter le surfeur comme on l'appelait me rappelait souvent Jasper et Charlotte avait un petit côté hystérique, certes bien moins exacerbé que celui de Lily mais quand même... Les tensions n'étaient pas rares surtout entre Benjamin et moi, puisqu'il avait eu une aventure avec Tanya. On était en perpétuelle rivalité et quand l'alcool s'emmêlait, ça tournait souvent à l'affrontement.

Je me sentais très souvent seul, même entouré d'eux tous. Ça me rendait souvent morose au mieux, amer parfois, surtout désabusé. La musique était alors mon seul secours. Et puis était venu le moment où ça ne m'avait plus suffi. J'avais commencé à ne plus me sentir à ma place. Tanya n'avait pas vraiment fait grand chose pour me retenir, elle ne me comprenait pas. Tout avait dégénéré à partir de là. Encore maintenant, je me demandais ce qui m'avait retenu si longtemps.

Je m'étais comme réveillé un matin en me demandant ce que je foutais là, ce que j'avais bien pu faire de tout ce temps... Et puis comme j'y voyais enfin plus clair, je m'étais tourné vers le passé, toutes ces choses que j'avais pues laisser derrière moi, inachevées. Bella m'était venu comme une évidence elle aussi. Tout s'était bousculé, une nouvelle dispute avec Ben', Tanya qui tentait de le retenir. Quand je l'avais retrouvée dans ses bras, dans notre appartement, bien sûr que j'avais eu mal. Bien sûr que le ciel m'était tombé sur la tête. Mais maintenant je savais qu'il n'aurait pu en être autrement. Bien sûr j'avais souffert, écumant les bars, trainant ma carcasse jusqu'à me retrouver ventre à terre. J'avais cru ne jamais souffrir plus, mais encore une fois je me trompais. Aujourd'hui j'avais encore plus mal, aujourd'hui la douleur, le manque m'étouffaient presque. Mais aujourd'hui je décidais d'être à la hauteur.

Oui, j'avais été lâche, encore, j'étais parti, fuyant encore et toujours. J'avais juste fermé la porte de cet appartement qui avait autrefois été le mien. Et je ne m'étais pas retourné. C'était là mon erreur. Laissant sans cesse l'inachevé dans mon sillage. Oui j'avais fui, cette ville, ce pays que j'avais cru être mon asile, ma chance. J'avais fui sans hésiter une seule seconde, alors qu'il m'avait fallu des semaines pour décider de partir de chez moi. Il m'avait suffi de trouver cette photo... Chez moi, oui, c'était définitivement ici que j'étais chez moi.

J'aurais dû partir sans rien laisser derrière moi. Tanya ne serait jamais revenue si j'avais eu le courage d'être sincère avec elle. Mais c'était m'exposer au risque qu'elle réussisse à me faire changer d'avis. Or, il n'y avait eu que Bella pour me conforter dans mon choix. Je l'avais choisie elle, plus que tout le reste. J'aurais tellement aimé qu'elle en soit convaincue...

Quand Tanya avait refait surface, après des mois d'absence, ça m'avait d'abord mis en colère. Pour être honnête, je ne m'étais jamais imaginé me retrouver un jour avec Bella en face de moi et Tanya derrière. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que ça m'avait foutrement déstabilisé. Je n'avais plus le choix pour le coup, j'allais devoir m'expliquer avec Tanya, pour faire table rase du passé et enfin pouvoir être avec Bella. Etre avec celle que j'aimais. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi je l'avais prise dans mes bras, pourquoi je l'avais serrée contre moi. Peut-être parce que j'avais encore beaucoup d'affection pour elle, peut-être parce que je m'en voulais de l'avoir faite souffrir aussi.

Bella ne quittait pas mes pensées, et au fond c'était pour elle que je faisais tout ça. J'avais suivi Tanya sans opposer de résistance quand elle m'avait demandé d'aller parler dans un endroit plus tranquille. Peut-être aurais-je dû rester là, près de Bella, mais j'avais cru que son dernier sourire était un sourire de confiance, d'abnégation peut-être. Mais jamais de renoncement.

Je m'étais donc retrouvé dehors, sous la morsure du froid à suivre cette femme à laquelle je devais faire mes adieux. Je n'avais jamais été doué pour ce genre de chose mais je savais que je ne réussirais qu'à repousser l'échéance en m'obstinant à ne pas vouloir lui faire de tord. Puisque c'était inévitable. J'étais pour le moins troublé qu'elle ait décidé de venir jusqu'à moi, à des milliers de kilomètres de chez elle. Je savais qu'elle attendait quelque chose de moi, mais bêtement j'avais cru pouvoir l'éviter assez longtemps. Toujours cette foutue lâcheté qui me tenait par les couilles.

Quand Jazz avait appelé, je pensais avoir là un sauf-conduit, une remise de peine, alors qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un sursis. J'avais accepté de la retrouver ensuite, j'avais cru pouvoir y couper. Mais j'avais fini par la rejoindre, elle plutôt que celle pour qui mon cœur battait. Choix idiot, choix inconsidéré. J'avais creusé moi-même la tombe dans laquelle j'étais maintenant couché. J'étais allé à son hôtel dans l'Upper West Side, presque malgré moi. J'avais dû me mettre quelques pintes pour me donner du courage. Le courage de fourrer le nez dans un guet apens.

Elle m'attendait, tendre et confiante, belle aussi. Elle me connaissait bien, il fallait l'avouer. Elle mettait toutes les chances de son côté. Qui aurait pu la blâmer pour ça? Sûrement pas moi. Et je m'étais fait avoir comme un con. Sensible à ses charmes. Dès qu'elle avait senti mon regard sur elle, elle avait cru gagner. Je la trouvais désirable, mais quel homme serait resté de marbre, en voyant une si merveilleuse créature déambuler sous ses yeux ?

Elle avait su me troubler, mais rien de plus. Je n'étais pas là pour ça. Je n'avais pas envie d'elle, même pas une dernière fois. Je voulais tirer un trait sur cette histoire, en finir, pour elle, pour moi.

J'avais tenté de lui expliquer, de lui dire qu'il était trop tard pour nous et même pour le groupe, que maintenant je ne me voyais nulle part ailleurs qu'ici.

- Mais comment tu peux dire une chose pareille? M'avait-elle rétorqué visiblement affligée par ce que j'étais en train de lui avouer. Edward j'ai fait des erreurs j'en suis consciente, mais tu ne peux pas juste tirer un trait sur moi et sur tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble... Je t'aime tellement Edward... On pourrait tout reprendre à zéro, recommencer...

J'aurais dû m'y attendre. J'aurais dû savoir qu'à la moindre faiblesse de ma part, elle se jetterait dans la brèche et fondrait sur mes lèvres. Son baiser n'était pas tendre, il était désespéré, presque violent. Elle rapprocha son corps du mien, m'attirant toujours plus à elle, son bras enroulé autour de ma nuque, sa main agrippant mes cheveux. Mais comment en étais-je arrivé là...

- Tanya... Arrête, murmurais-je en la repoussant doucement. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, c'était suffisamment dur comme ça. Elle se mit à pleurer en s'accrochant à ma chemise. Je lui caressai le dos maladroitement, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre. Elle semblait si fragile, elle qui avait toujours été forte comme un roc.

- Tu ne peux pas me dire ça Edward, j'ai toujours été là pour toi... Je t'en prie, je t'en supplie reviens-moi... Murmura-t-elle le souffle coupé par les sanglots. Je sentais peu à peu mon cœur se fendre, je n'étais pas fait pour les adieux. Oh ça non, mais je me devais d'être fort, d'être ferme et de ne rien céder.

- Je ne peux pas, lui dis-je d'une voix tout aussi étranglée.

- Tu ne peux pas? TU NE PEUX PAS? S'écria-t-elle en me ramenant vers elle brusquement. Je tentai de lui faire lâcher prise, mais ses mains s'accrochaient désespérément à moi.

- Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles.

- Edward fais-le pour moi... Je t'aime! Me cria-t-elle alors que je réussis à lui faire lâcher mon t-shirt. Je la repoussai sur son lit et me redressai pour aller prendre ma veste. Venir ici était définitivement la pire idée que j'avais pu avoir, comment j'allais faire pour me sortir de là maintenant ?

- Tu vas la retrouver n'est-ce pas? Me lança-t-elle avec hargne.

- Je vis avec elle Tanya! Je suis avec Bella maintenant, c'est fini toi et moi ! Criai-je à mon tour, il fallait qu'elle comprenne que je ne pourrais plus jamais être avec elle. Elle se mit à rire subitement.

- Alors tu m'as quittée pour elle? Cracha-t-elle avec mépris.

- Je suis revenu ici parce que New York c'est chez moi! Et elle... Elle... M'étranglai-je.

- Vas-y Edward dis-le! C'est si difficile?

- Je l'aime! Voilà t'es contente?

Elle se mit à rire d'autant plus fort, avant de se mettre à genoux sur son lit et finalement pleurer de rire.

- Tu vois tu y arrives... A moi tu ne me l'as jamais dit, s'étrangla-t-elle. Malgré tout l'amour que j'avais pour toi, malgré tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, pour nous.

- Ca n'a rien à voir, soupirai-je.

- Bien sûr que si! Tu n'as jamais pu être vraiment avec moi, parce qu'elle a toujours été là, dans un coin de ta tête!

Un nouveau sanglot la secoua, moi j'étais complètement désemparé. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, pas quoi lui dire, qui apaiserait sa peine ou qui au contraire ne ferait que la nourrir. Je finis par m'assoir sur la petite chaise installée à côté d'une console. Je fixai la moquette beige complètement perdu.

- Je suis tellement désolé... J'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal...

- Je t'en prie, garde tes états d'âme pour d'autres.

- Je suis désolé quand même.

Elle se releva en reniflant et s'approcha de moi, ou plutôt de la console pour récupérer son paquet de clopes. Elle en alluma une, me crachant la fumée au visage, la faisant voler autour de moi.

- Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour aller la retrouver, hein? Je crois que t'as perdu assez de temps comme ça! Claqua-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Je me redressai et la regardai une dernière fois. Elle avait raison je devais partir.

- Je te demande vraiment pardon pour tout, j'ai jamais voulu ça tu sais... Lui dis-je avant de me détourner. Alors que j'atteignais la porte de la chambre, son rire, presque hystérique, me fit me retourner.

- Ne soit pas si désolé Edward.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Lui lançai-je suspicieux avant qu'elle ne s'esclaffe de nouveau.

- Je veux dire que tu pourrais bien regretter tes excuses et me détester aussi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait? M'écriai-je en me ruant sur elle, l'attrapant par le bras. Je n'aurais jamais dû la sous-estimer, ou la prendre pour quelqu'un de faible. Tanya n'était pas ce genre de fille, elle était combattive et manipulatrice s'il le fallait.

- Lâche-moi tu me fais mal Edward! Se plaignit-elle en cherchant à se dégager. Je voulais juste m'assurer que si je ne t'avais pas, elle non plus ! Cracha-t-elle.

Je serrai les dents à sa remarque acerbe et resserrai ma prise son bras.

- Je vais pas me répéter 100 fois, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait?

- Mais rien! Cria-t-elle en se dégageant. Puisque tu sembles si sûr de toi va la rejoindre! Enfin si elle est restée à t'attendre... Lâcha-t-elle mauvaise. J'empoignai mes cheveux avec force, avant de la saisir par les épaules et de la secouer violemment.

- Je te jure que s'il lui est arrivé quoi que ce soit je te... Je te...

- Tu me feras quoi Edward? Hein? Cours, juste assez vite pour espérer la retenir.

Je levai la main sur elle avant de m'arrêter au dernier moment. Mais qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire?..._ Bella... _Je la repoussai violemment et me ruai vers la porte.

Courir... Juste assez vite... Pour la retenir...

_21h54, 16 Javier 2010, quelque part pas très loin de Spokane;_

Il faisait nuit depuis longtemps et la neige commençait à tomber vraiment trop, m'empêchant d'avancer. Je devais me résoudre à m'arrêter pour la nuit.

Aujourd'hui avait été une bonne journée. Il n'avait quasiment pas neigé jusqu'à maintenant et je ne m'étais pas non plus faite contrôler. Un vrai soulagement, parce que je crois que si j'avais croisé le moindre uniforme j'aurais fini en taule pour outrage à agent, ou même pire.

J'étais restée bloquée à Helena hier toute la nuit et une bonne partie de la matinée à cause de la météo merdique, alors je devais déjà m'estimer heureuse de ne pas avoir pris trop de retard. Non pas que j'avais un quelconque temps imparti, mais Jacob ne cessait de me charrier sur le temps que je mettais pour arriver. Je ne devais pas oublier de lui en coller une en arrivant d'ailleurs, parce que cette enflure avait osé remettre en question mes capacités de conductrice. J'avais parcouru plus de 3000km, sans dépasser les 80km/h, vent dans le dos. Tout ça en plein hiver, qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente, qu'il neige. Alors je méritais une médaille bordel!

Il ne me restait plus que 350km pour atteindre Seattle et au moins autant pour rejoindre Forks. La fin du périple approchait. Ca ne me rendait ni heureuse, ni triste. J'avais juste de plus en plus la sensation d'être trop loin de chez moi. Même si d'une certaine façon Forks était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un semblant de terre connue. Dans le fond, je commençais petit à petit à réaliser que je n'avais plus vraiment de chez moi, et c'était peut-être ça le plus dur...

Ce soir, en m'arrêtant dans un petit Bed and Breakfast un peu à l'extérieur de la ville de Spokane, j'avais espéré que le soulagement vienne, puisqu'enfin j'avais l'impression de toucher au but. Depuis presque deux semaines que j'étais sur la route, j'étais passée par tous les sentiments possibles : l'abattement, la déprime de Chicago, l'envie de voir l'horizon devant moi, la sensation vertigineuse de liberté, la douleur aussi, la nostalgie l'accompagnant souvent, la résignation, la colère parfois, la fatigue souvent, la peur, la solitude qui restait toujours accrochée à mon dos, le manque cruel, suintant par tous les pores de ma peau... Mais jamais je ne rêvais, jamais je n'espérais. J'avais beau avancer, en être certaine, j'avais la sensation de ne pas appartenir au temps. Pas de passé, pas de présent, pas de futur. Les kilomètres ne changeaient rien, j'étais restée figée. Et le soulagement ne venait jamais.

Je m'étendis sur mon lit d'un soir, Diego y grimpant pour se coller contre moi. Je caressais distraitement sa tête, jouant avec ses oreilles jusqu'à se qu'il s'endorme. Mais moi je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Je me relevai pour aller me doucher. Une fois propre, j'enfilai un débardeur, une culotte et un pull, parce que je me pelais les miches. Je retournai me mettre sous les couvertures, mais là encore, malgré l'épuisement, je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Je gardais les yeux grands ouverts, essayant de me concentrer sur les ronflements de Diego, calquant leur rythme lent et calme. Mais impossible de débrancher mon cerveau, il tournait à une vitesse folle me donnant la migraine.

Je n'étais plus certaine de vouloir aller à Forks. Ca faisait remonter tout un tas de souvenirs plus ou moins douloureux, en tout cas désagréables. Mais pourquoi fallait-il que Jack soit là-bas? J'aurais bien pu le rejoindre n'importe où... J'avais tellement besoin de lui, qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, qu'il me dise que tout irait bien maintenant, qu'il prendrait soin de moi... Oui, j'aurais pu le rejoindre au bout du monde. Mais il avait fallu qu'il soit à Forks, dans sa réserve, avec sa famille. Ca compliquait les choses, je n'allais pas être seule avec lui, j'allais devoir affronter le regard des autres. Des visages que j'avais peut-être déjà croisés il y a bien des années de cela. Je doutais que quiconque me reconnaisse mais je ne pouvais pas nier que ça me foutait la trouille quand même. Les questions se bousculaient dans ma tête, me donnant le tournis. Et s'il était toujours là-bas? S'il entendait parler de moi? Si je le croisais par hasard? C'était juste trop à gérer pour moi et j'espérais bêtement que le destin serait peut-être clément avec moi ce coup-ci.

Ma mère avait dû nous faire quitter cet endroit pour se reconstruire ailleurs et moi je faisais le chemin inverse. J'avais presque l'impression de la trahir, en revenant sur ses pas. Immanquablement, revenir à Forks, signifiait quelque chose de bien plus fort que le simple fait de me réfugier chez Jacob. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que je n'étais pas vraiment d'attaque pour ce come-back. Ce soir plus que n'importe quel autre, j'aurais aimé dormir et ne plus jamais me réveiller. Ne plus avoir à ressentir ce manque immense, ce trou béant qui perçait ma poitrine et faisait saigner mon cœur. J'avais cru que plus je serais loin, moins j'aurais mal, mais c'était se bercer dans de douces illusions que de croire que je pourrais échapper à mes blessures. Quoi que je fasse il me collait à la peau.

Je réalisais combien il était difficile de partir et j'admirais d'autant plus ma mère pour avoir su recommencer à vivre ailleurs. Je ne savais pas si j'en serais capable et en y réfléchissant bien, c'était loin d'être ma priorité. Pour l'heure, j'aurais voulu que la douleur laisse place à l'engourdissement. Mais c'était encore trop frais dans ma mémoire pour que je puisse en être débarrassée, au moins d'une certaine façon. Je traînais mon mal comme le boulet au pied d'un condamné.

Everywhere I go, _Lissie_.

Je ne m'autorisais pas de penser à lui, et j'y mettais toutes mes forces. Mais ce soir c'était trop dur. J'abandonnai la bataille une seconde à peine et ma tête fut aussitôt submergée par des images de lui : son sourire, ses yeux, ses caresses, ses 'je t'aime'... Mes yeux s'emplirent larmes, je les laissai investir mes joues, ravager mon visage et m'entraîner avec elles dans leur course folle. Est-ce qu'un jour j'arriverais de nouveau à respirer normalement? A voir normalement? Sans toujours avoir ce voile devant les yeux, rentrant dans ma bouche dès que j'essayais de reprendre mon souffle... Je fourrai ma tête dans l'oreiller pour étouffer mes sanglots.

Je savais qu'il me faudrait du temps, mais je n'en pouvais plus d'être si malade, si torturée, si épuisée. Je voulais juste pouvoir encore être indifférente et froide, mais je brûlais de l'intérieur et rien n'apaisait ce feu. Je voulais juste réussir à retrouver un peu de moi, mais je n'étais qu'une boule de souffrance, enfermée dans cet enfer.

Non le soulagement ne viendrait pas, ni ce soir, ni même jamais...

Quelqu'un a dit, mais je ne me rappelle plus qui; "le temps fait oublier les douleurs, éteint les vengeances, apaise la colère et étouffe la haine. Alors le passé est comme s'il n'eut jamais existé."

Je n'avais pas dû attendre assez longtemps…

Je serrai fort les yeux espérant que l'amertume verse de l'acide sur mes plaies. Il valait mieux la colère que la désolation. Ca me donnait l'illusion d'être forte, d'être portée, presque soutenue. Il valait mieux que je le hais, plutôt que d'accepter de l'aimer malgré tout.

Le sommeil ne vint me prendre que bien plus tard dans la nuit. Et quand je m'éveillai au matin, son visage ne m'avait pas quitté et la douleur était toujours là. Ni plus, ni moins forte, juste lancinante. Où que j'aille, elle ne me quitterait plus désormais j'en étais sûre, alors il me faudrait faire avec. L'affronter chaque matin, comme je devrais affronter la vie dehors. Puisque c'était ça ou attendre que _rien_ ne vienne. Alors je me levai, dans la lumière crue et froide de ce matin qui n'était pas différent des autres, si ce n'est que bientôt je ne serais plus seule. Il fallait que je m'accroche à ça, puisque c'était probablement la seule chose que j'avais.

J'étais restée trop longtemps amorphe, trop longtemps silencieuse, trop longtemps planquée. Comme tous les matins, je fis mon sac, allai rendre les clés de ma chambre, avant de retourner m'enfermer dans ma voiture. J'allumai mon portable en même temps qu'une cigarette. Je le posai comme j'en avais pris l'habitude, sur le tableau de bord attendant qu'il arrête de sonner. J'envoyai ensuite un message à Jacob pour lui dire que je devrais être là dans 8 ou 9h en espérant que je puisse traverser sa maudite forêt sans trop de mal. Il me répondit que je devrais garder mon téléphone allumé pour qu'il puisse me joindre, que ça le rassurerait. Alors j'obtempérai, je jetai ma clope par la vitre entre ouverte et décidai de promener un peu Diego avant de prendre la route. Il s'éclatait comme un fou, faisant des bonds dans la neige, gobant les flocons qui tombaient sur son museau. Je me surpris à sourire… Depuis combien de temps ne l'avais-je pas fait? Trop longtemps...

Je ressortis mon portable de la poche de mon jean et me décidai à écouter les messages qui saturaient ma boîte vocale. Je voulais arrêter de me cacher, ça avait assez duré.

_Emmett, 5 Javier, 03h02_: "Bella, est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce que c'est que ce putain bordel? Je suis au poste de police, ils ont mis Edward au trou! Apparemment il serait entré par effraction au Etienne's! Mais où t'es putain?"

_Emmett, 5 Janvier, 03h03_: "BELLA! Décroche ce putain de téléphone!"

_Emmett, 5 Janvier, 03h06_: "Dis-moi au moins si je dois le sortir de prison ou pas... Allez Bell's... Réponds-moi s'il-te-plaît..."

_Jasper, 5 Janvier, 07h19_: "Je sais pourquoi tu fais ça Bella, mais je te jure, c'est qu'un malentendu. Rentre, si tu veux pas le voir, viens à la maison. Lily s'inquiète."

_Alice, 5 Janvier, 08H00_: "Tu sais Bee, je peux être vraiment douée à ce jeu-là. Je vais tellement te saouler que tu vas finir par décrocher ce maudit téléphone! Tu te souviens de toute la patience qu'il m'a fallu cet été pour attendre de pouvoir acheter cette paire d'escarpins Jimmy Choo dans la boutique de Madison Avenue ? Tu sais ceux avec les deux brides sur la cheville et les petits strass sur le talon... Bref! J'ai attendu et je les ai eus! Alors je t'aurais Bella Swan !"

10 messages d'Alice plus tard...

_Rosalie, 6 Janvier, 19h36_: "Isabella Marie Swan! T'as plutôt intérêt de me dire où tu es, que je vienne te botter le cul!"

_Alice, 9 Janvier, 17h35_: "Je t'appellerai tous les jours, toutes les heures, mais tu finiras par me répondre. Foi d'Alice Brandon!"

6 messages d'Alice plus tard...

_Angela, 12 Janvier, 19h05_: "Je sais pas comment t'as réussi à me faire faire ça... Mais voilà, je suis en train de parler à un putain de répondeur et franchement je déteste ça! Bon... Euh, je t'appelais pourquoi moi? Ah oui! Juste pour te dire que tu étais en train de rendre tout le monde complètement dingue, alors si tu voulais bien au moins donner signe de vie. Euh, je crois que c'est tout... En fait-_ bip _"

_Angela, 12 Janvier, 19h06_: "Putain de machine de merde! Qu'est-ce que je disais moi? Ah oui! RENTRE!"

_Alice en pleurs, 12 Janvier 20h16_: "J'espère que tu vas bien, juste que tu vas bien."

_Alice, 13 Janvier, 12h15_: "Tu me manques..."

Je ne pus en entendre plus sans céder de nouveau aux larmes et j'avais besoin de tout sauf de ça. J'effaçais tout le contenu de ma boîte vocale, sans même écouter les 24 autres messages. Je jetai un coup d'œil à tous les sms que je n'avais pas lus non plus. Pas un seul de lui... Je réprimai une bouffée de rage en mordant ma main pour ne pas me mettre à hurler.

Je sifflai Diego, qui ne semblait pas vouloir m'obéir, trop content de pouvoir faire le con dans la neige. J'allumai une autre cigarette espérant me calmer et je rejoignis la voiture en pestant contre ce chien débile, contre cette putain de neige et contre la terre entière puisque j'étais lancée. J'allai m'installer derrière le volant, claquant ma portière si violemment que j'avais bien cru qu'elle me resterait dans la main. Mais elle tint bon et moi aussi. Je repris mon portable pour envoyer un sms à Lily, qui avait sûrement le plus besoin que je la rassure.

"Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas."

J'appuyai sur 'envoyer', au même moment je sursautai, Diego venait de se mettre debout contre ma portière, sa grosse truffe écrasée contre le carreau. Je râlai avant de lui ouvrir pour le laisser monter, me faisant écraser au passage. En plus il me foutait de la neige partout!

Soudain mon portable se mit à sonner, sûrement Lily qui m'appelait. J'avais été prête à répondre, mais je suspendis mon geste en voyant que ce n'était pas Lily. Mon cœur se mit à cogner contre mes côtes, je commençai à suffoquer. _Edward..._

Je fermai les yeux et m'étranglai en ravalant le sanglot qui s'échappa quand même de ma gorge. Sans que je ne sache pourquoi ou comment, je pris l'appel avant de coller le téléphone contre mon oreille. Je voulais juste entendre sa voix.

- Bella...

* * *

**_Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser sans un dernier petit mot;_**

**_ D'abord pour vous demander comment vous avez trouvez ce chapitre, qui est bien différent des autres, j'ai décider de lacher un peu Bella pour vous offrir un pele mel de POV, des flach back... J'espere que ça vous as plu en tout cas, parce que le chapitre suivant devrait etre dans le même genre, avant de revenir au journal de Bella pour le ou les derniers chapitres de Oconditionnel._**

**_ Ensuite juste pour vous dire que le prochain chapitre se fera un peu désirer, parce que je l'ai à peine commencé et que je n'aurais pas le temps d'y toucher avant lundi, si j'ai pas trop la gueule de bois ;) Weekend festif, parce que j'ai un peu la même passion que Bella pour la vodka et les tequila frappées XD Je me suis vue quand j'ai bue et croyez moi sur parole c'est plutot tordant! Je vais quand même essayer de ne pas etre trop déchirée pour l'étape incontournable du gateau et du soufflage de bougies sinon je crains d'etre capable de foutre le feu à mes cheveux... Navrant je sais, mais j'ai pas du tout envie de devoir m'offrir une péruque!_**

**_Pioufff je parle, je parle moi... Mais arrétez moi bordel! lool_**

**_ Allez je vous laisse mes lardons, toutes à vos claviers, je veux des reviews! ^^_**

**_ Axelle je n'ai pas oublié ta promesse, alors lache toi!_**

**_Prenez soin de vous, on se retrouve bientot..._**

**_Marine_**


	26. Chapter 26

**_Hello mes lardons! _**

**_Non, vous ne révez pas, c'est bien moi. Je sais que je suis tres en retard sur mon programme et que je vous avez promis ce chapitre il y a deux bonnes semaines, mais ma béta a essuyé pas mal de revers du coup la correction a pri du retard... Bref, je ne vais pas m'épencher, je sais que je serais pardonnée seulement quand j'aurais réussi à réconsilier nos deux zigomars!_**

**_Comme toujours infiniment merci aux revieweuses du chapitre précédent, pour les mises en alerte et en favori... Vous etes extra mes lardons!_**

**_Sur ces bonnes paroles je vous laisse avec le chapitre, que vous avez deja suffisement attendu, alors je ne vous retien pas plus longtemps._**

**_Bonne lecture, je vous retrouve en bas,_**

**_Marine._**

* * *

_16 Janvier 2010;_

_Sounds Under Radio_, All You Wanted.

_-Bella_

A peine avais-je entendu le murmure de sa voix que la mienne mourut dans ma gorge, étouffée par le gémissement qui m'échappait. J'avais mal, foutrement mal. Rien que de l'entendre; le vide sous mes pieds se rouvrait et m'entraînait de nouveau dans une chute hallucinante, me coupant le souffle. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais hurlé, tapé des pieds, frappé le volant les poings serrés, arraché mes cheveux par poignée. Mais j'étais incapable de bouger. Figée dans une sorte de rage dévorante et dévastatrice, mais désespérément inerte. Je le détestais lui, sa maudite voix et moi surtout pour le laisser me mettre dans un état aussi lamentable. Mais j'en avais besoin, sans chercher à savoir pourquoi.

- Bella, je t'en prie parle-moi...Me supplia-t-il.

Il y avait tant de choses que j'aurais voulu lui dire. Mais les mots restaient bien coincés dans ma bouche à mesure qu'elle s'asséchait et que mes mains devenaient moites. J'étais même incapable ne serait-ce que de cligner des paupières. Je me contentais de trembler comme une feuille, de peur, de douleur ou de rage, je ne saurais le dire. Mes mâchoires étaient si serrées que mes dents se mirent à grincer. La fureur avait pris ses quartiers dans mon ventre et me tordait les tripes. Même aussi loin qu'il puisse l'être, il continuait à me torturer et je le laissais faire. Faut croire que j'étais assez cinglée pour aimer ça!

J'entendais sa respiration devenir aussi laborieuse que la même. Il ne dit plus rien, et moi je n'essayais même plus. Les secondes passèrent, puis les minutes, sans que rien ne change. Mes doigts étaient toujours crispés autour de ce maudit téléphone. Pourtant je ne relâchai pas la pression, comme si la douleur physique, le picotement dans mes doigts, pouvait soulager d'une certaine façon celle qui se déversait en moi à chaque battement chaotique de mon foutu cœur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'avais pas raccroché, ni même pourquoi je m'étais contentée de l'écouter respirer, calquant mon souffle sur le sien. Puis vint la lassitude, j'étais lasse et fatiguée de tout ça...

Au bout d'un moment il soupira, presque difficilement. Peut-être avait-il aussi mal que moi? Je devinai qu'il allait dire quelque chose, quelque chose que je n'avais pas envie d'entendre, que je ne voulais pas entendre. Paniquée, je décollai le téléphone de mon oreille en me mordant durement la lèvre. J'étouffai un dernier sanglot douloureux, les joues mouillées de larmes, avant de raccrocher, presque à regret, mais...

Qu'importe ce qu'il avait à me dire, je ne pouvais juste pas. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me dise qu'il était désolé, qu'il s'excuse pour quoi que ce soit. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'explique non plus, parce que ça n'aurait rien changé. En réalité, j'avais peut-être davantage peur qu'il puisse me dire au revoir... A cette pensée, mon cœur rata un battement, un de plus. Je préférais me dire qu'il était parti, qu'il avait choisi la musique, et même Tanya plutôt que moi, parce que si ce n'était pas le cas je m'en voudrais à mort de l'avoir privé de cette chance qu'elle lui offrait. C'est moi qui lui avais dit au revoir, parce que c'était mieux comme ça. C'est moi qui avais choisi de partir, alors il ne me devait rien, absolument rien et moi non plus.

Je voulais laisser toute cette histoire derrière moi, sans plus jamais regarder en arrière. Par peur, ou par lâcheté. Je n'étais pas prête à affronter la réalité, pas plus que lui, et peut-être ne le serais-je jamais. Je voulais juste l'oublier. Une seconde ou tout le reste de ma vie, je voulais l'oublier, plus que tout. Par peur, ou par lâcheté. Ce qui était derrière mon dos le resterait, j'avais choisi d'être infidèle au passé, pour espérer vivre au présent. Laisser les fantômes au placard, les enfermer à double tour, pour s'ouvrir à l'inconnu. Je n'étais pas assez folle pour préférer le chagrin à l'oubli. J'avais déjà échoué une fois, j'avais eu beau le détester, le haïr, il avait su revenir dans ma vie et dans mon cœur. Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. J'acceptais d'être liée à lui pour toujours, d'une certaine façon. Je lui laissais cette partie de moi qu'il avait toujours eue. Je ne le détestais pas, ne le haïssais pas non plus, le temps ferait le reste. Je tournais la page.

J'allumai une cigarette et mis le contact, effaçant du revers de ma main, rageuse, les larmes qui m'avaient encore échappé, traitresses. J'inspirai une pleine bouffée, remplissant mes poumons de fumée et passai la première.

_Flash back, 4 Janvier 2010;_

J'avais couru aussi vite que possible. J'avais espéré que ça suffirait. Elle avait monopolisé mes pensées, ma tête et moi tout entier à chaque pas, à chaque arrêt du métro, à chaque fois que l'air glacial pénétrait mes poumons. J'avais couru aussi vite que possible. Pour la retrouver, la serrer dans mes bras. Mais je n'avais retrouvé que le vide. Un appartement désert et plus aucune trace. Elle avait disparu, partie sans me laisser la moindre chance de la voir, de lui dire, de la retenir...

Seul debout dans son appartement, alors que l'alarme hurlait, je pris conscience de ce qui avait dû être pour elle le silence, mon silence. Des heures à m'attendre... Alors qu'il n'avait fallu qu'une putain seconde pour que je perde tout. Pour que je le comprenne du moins. Je l'avais perdue. Mes poings se serrèrent instantanément alors que mon dos se voutait. La perdre me faisait courber l'échine, moi qui m'étais toujours refuser de plier pour quelqu'un autre que moi. J'étais littéralement malade, frémissant de rage. J'aurais dû étrangler Tanya dans cette foutue chambre d'hôtel! Et merde, j'avais eu terriblement envie de lui en coller une! Cette garce venait de me ravir tout ce que j'avais, détruit la confiance fragile que Bella avait en moi. Ce n'était pas ma bonne éducation qui m'avait retenu, je n'avais juste plus de temps à perdre avec elle. Mais c'était déjà trop tard.

Plus aucune trace et pourtant elle était partout, son odeur sucrée, tout ce qu'elle possédait était là, étalé sous mes yeux. Mais il manquait l'essentiel : Bella... Elle était partout et nulle part à la fois.

Soudain, je me retrouvai face contre terre, plaqué violemment contre le sol, sans la moindre échappatoire. Mais il n'était plus l'heure de fuir. Dire que j'avais compris tout de suite ce qui était en train de m'arriver serait mentir. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que je foutais dans cette voiture de police, les mains menottées dans le dos. J'avais la tête trop embrouillée, complètement dans le coltard. Quand on m'assit sur une chaise, toujours menotté, je n'avais pas plus compris pourquoi je me retrouvais là, en face de ce flic que me fixait durement. Il me répéta au moins une bonne dizaine de fois de bien vouloir décliner mon identité avant que je ne comprenne vraiment ce qu'il attendait de moi.

- On ne va pas y passer la nuit! Me cria-t-il. Votre nom?

- Edward Cullen, lui répondis-je enfin.

- Date de naissance?

- 13 mai 1984.

C'était étrange, je parlais comme un automate. Plus la moindre pensée cohérente n'arrivait à se frayer un chemin dans ma tête. La seule chose dont j'avais conscience, c'était qu'il fallait que je sorte d'ici et vite. Que je retrouve Bella, que je lui parle, le plus vite possible. Que je me sorte de toute cette merde.

- Très bien, maintenant on passe aux choses sérieuses. Je vais prendre votre déposition.

- Ma déposition ? Pourquoi? Lui demandai-je, les sourcils froncés.

- Encore un futé! Putain c'est pas ma nuit... Alors, pour faire simple, vous avez été arrêté pour violation de propriété privée. Vous me suivez jusqu'ici?

- Non, lui répondis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Son air blasé et sa façon de me parler comme si j'étais un sombre crétin commençaient à me gonfler. Je m'appuyai contre le dossier ma chaise, en soupirant presque insolemment.

- Okay! Alors pourriez-vous me dire ce que vous faisiez au Etienne's à 2h du matin?

- Je rentrais chez moi, lui rétorquai-je, en cherchant une position confortable, chose foutrement impossible, mes poignets commençaient à me faire un mal de chien.

- Et vous avez fait un petit crochet par le Etienne's?

- Mais non bordel! Je vis là-bas, m'énervai-je en m'agitant sur ma chaise.

- Intéressant, marmonna-t-il, tout en tapant sur son clavier.

- C'est pas intéressant, c'est vrai. Je vis chez Isabella Swan, la propriétaire du Etienne's, rajoutai-je dans l'espoir vain de le convaincre de me lâcher la grappe.

- Alors l'alarme s'est déclenchée toute seule, c'est ça? Me demanda-t-il sans lever les yeux de son satané clavier où ses doigts usinaient.

- Je sais pas moi ! Elle a dû la mettre avant de partir ! Tentai-je lamentablement.

- Et comment êtes-vous entré?

- J'ai la clé de la porte de la cour, coopérai-je presque malgré moi.

- Comment vous l'êtes-vous procurée?

- Putain mais vous comprenez ce que je me tue à vous dire! C'est l'endroit où j'habite, j'ai les clés c'est normal!

- Alors vous devez avoir le code de l'alarme? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir désactivée? Me lança-t-il en daignant enfin me regarder dans les yeux. Cette fois c'est moi qui détournai les yeux.

- Parce que je ne savais pas qu'elle était mise. Je croyais que Bella serait à l'appartement, soupirai-je, en voutant le dos.

- Je vous repose la question : pourquoi ne pas l'avoir désactivée?

- J'en sais rien merde! J'ai pas eu le temps! Hurlai-je.

- Mais vous avez eu le temps d'attendre gentiment que la police arrive?

J'expirai brusquement, pour ne pas m'énerver. Il fallait que je garde mon calme, sinon j'étais bon pour y passer des heures et je ne les avais pas. Il fallait que je parte et que je retrouve Bella.

- Appelez-la, elle vous le dira que j'habite là-bas, que je n'ai violé aucune propriété que ce soit! Je ne suis pas entré par effraction, parce que j'ai les clés et que c'est elle qui me les a données, que je vis avec elle.

- Vous vivez avec? Ou chez? Il y a une différence, Monsieur Cullen.

Alors qu'il jouait la carte du calme feint, moi j'explosai.

- Je vis avec elle!

- Vous êtes son compagnon?

- Oui... Répondis-je pas très sûr de moi, me calmant d'office, comme si je venais de prendre une douche froide. J'étais quoi? Quoi pour elle?

- Vous savez donc où elle se trouve?

- Non, j'en sais rien, soupirai-je en baissant les yeux de nouveau.

- Comme c'est pratique! Me lança-t-il avec un léger rire ironique.

- Je vous le dis pour la dernière fois. Je suis rentré, Bella n'était pas là, elle avait dû mettre l'alarme. Et maintenant je suis là. C'est si compliqué que ça? Maintenant appelez-la!

- Malheureusement Monsieur elle est injoignable.

- Alors appelez Emmett Swan, c'est son frère!

Ensuite, ce connard avait appelé son collègue pour que je sois placé en cellule. J'étais officiellement en garde à vue. Ne me restait plus qu'à patienter sagement dans cette putain de cellule qui puait la pisse et la transpiration, qu'Emmett me sorte de là. J'étais resté presqu'une heure assis sur un banc dégueulasse, coincé entre un travesti et un vieux poivrot. J'avais eu tout le loisir de tourner et retourner dans ma tête toute cette putain de situation. J'en étais arrivé bien vite à la conclusion qu'Emmett allait me faire la peau, qu'il voudrait savoir où était Bella et que je serais bien incapable de lui répondre. J'espérais juste qu'elle serait là quand je rentrerais enfin, que je pourrais la rassurer, comme elle me rassurerait. J'espérais que ce n'était qu'un putain de cauchemar, juste un malentendu de merde.

Oui j'espérais et depuis je ne faisais que ça...

_17 Janvier 2010, chez Alice et Jasper;_

" Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas."

Je relisais ce message, encore et encore, sans pour autant parvenir à éprouver le moindre soulagement, ou faire la seule chose qu'elle attendait de moi. Ne pas m'en faire? Mais comment pouvait-elle me demander une chose pareille!

Je balançai mon BlackBerry sur le canapé, et me levai pour aller ouvrir la porte à laquelle on venait de frapper. Rose déboula dans mon appartement comme une furie. Je l'avais appelée dès que j'avais vu le message de Bella ce matin. Elle me l'avait envoyé hier, quand je dormais. C'est bien la seule chose que je faisais ces derniers jours, en dehors de manger et me ronger les sangs.

- Montre-moi ce foutu texto, me dit Rose, avant de me claquer une bise sur la joue.

Je soupirai en m'affalant dans le canapé et lui tendis mon téléphone. Elle vint s'assoir à côté de moi, gardant le regard rivé sur l'écran. Elle n'avait même pas pris le temps de retirer son manteau, trop pressée sans doute de pouvoir lire ce message qu'on attendait depuis des jours. Ses yeux le fixaient durement, lançant des éclairs. J'étais sûre et certaine que si Rose avait eu des supers pouvoirs, genre regard laser ou cracher du feu, mon pauvre téléphone ne serait plus qu'un tas de plastique carbonisé. Rose était une spécialiste du regard meurtrier. Elle semblait d'ailleurs passablement énervée, voire carrément en rogne. Frustrée même de ne rien avoir de plus que ces quelques mots. Et moi j'étais complément anéantie.

- C'est pas bon, hein? Murmurai-je, davantage pour moi que pour elle, en triturant un mouchoir en papier.

Elle soupira gravement, reposant mon BlackBerry sur la table en verre, avant de venir se coller à moi. Elle passa sa main dans mon dos et je me blottis dans le creux de son épaule. Sans que je ne puisse m'en empêcher, les larmes piquèrent mes yeux. J'avais tellement espéré que Rosalie sache me rassurer… Son silence ruinait mes dernières onces de self-control et ouvrait en grand les vannes de mes pleurs.

- Pleure pas Alice, me dit-elle simplement. Le son de sa voix était presque suppliant. Si Rose se mettait à craquer aussi, on n'était pas dans la merde! Je fondis en larmes la seconde d'après, peut-être même avant.

Elle se mit à frotter mon dos vigoureusement, puis se détacha doucement de moi en me prenant par les épaules. Elle releva mon menton et planta ses yeux dans les miens. Je reniflai et essayai d'accorder toute mon attention à ce qui s'apprêtait à sortir de sa bouche.

_Règle numéro 1: Rose a toujours raison. Règle numéro 2: Toujours l'écouter avec diligence et intérêt._

- Il y a au moins du mieux, c'est ce qui faut se dire. Elle veut nous faire croire qu'elle va bien, même si on sait toutes les deux pertinemment que c'est faux. Il faut qu'on lui fasse confiance.

_Quoi? C'est quoi ça? Une blague?_

- Mais comment tu peux dire ça Rose? M'écriai-je. Tu la connais aussi bien que moi, quand elle ne va pas bien elle fait n'importe quoi, on ne peut pas lui faire confiance! Commençai-je à paniquer, en imaginant ma Belli Bell's dans un bar sordide, ivre morte et coincée entre 2 ou 3 pervers dégoutants. J'en frissonnai d'horreur.

- On n'a pas le choix Lily! On peut rien faire avant de savoir où elle se planque et d'aller la chercher par la peau du cul ! Me dit-elle déterminée. Au moins, maintenant on est sûre qu'elle a son téléphone avec elle, et qu'elle est suffisamment en forme pour nous dire de ne pas nous inquiéter.

Je la regardai en plissant les yeux avant de me refrogner.

- J'en ai marre! Il y a quand même bien quelque chose à faire! M'énervai-je en essuyant mes larmes.

Oh ça oui j'en avais plus que marre de passer mes journées à chialer, dormir, bouffer et à avoir la gerbe! Plus que marre! Bella passerait un putain de mauvais quart d'heure quand je lui mettrais la main dessus! Elle allait m'entendre! On n'a pas idée de disparaître comme ça franchement! Elle voulait ma mort ou quoi?

- Tu as essayé de l'appeler aujourd'hui? Me demanda Rose, en se relevant pour faire les cents pas.

- Bien sûr qu'est-ce que tu crois! Lui rétorquai-je un peu sèchement. Elle me jeta un regard mauvais avant de recommencer à déambuler sans but, piétinant mon tapis en poil de lama.

- Bon bah avant de réessayer, je crois qu'on a grand besoin de se détendre toi et moi. Je vais nous prendre rendez-vous au spa. Va t'habiller.

Je frappai dans mes mains, toute contente. Enfin une idée brillante!

- T'es la meilleure Rose! Lui lançai-je en sautant sur mes pieds pour aller lui faire un bisou.

- C'est un cas de force majeure je crois, dit-elle en me pointant du doigt, les sourcils relevés d'un air critique.

- Quoi? L'interrogeai-je, passant instantanément de l'excitation à la défensive.

- Si même toi tu te mets à traîner en pyjama toute la journée et à zapper ton brushing, c'est qu'il y a péril en la demeure, débita-t-elle d'un air franchement horripilant, en me détaillant d'un œil sévère et tout aussi horripilant.

- C'est pas un pyjama je te signale, on appelle ça un ensemble Homewear, designé par Jil Sander, s'il-te-plaît!

- Parce que c'est censé te servir d'excuse? Me lança-t-elle cassante.

Je marmonnai dans ma barbe en allant m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Une fois en face de mon miroir, je stoppai net mes vociférations contre Rose. Mon Dieu! J'avais une tête à faire peur! Il faudrait abuser de l'anticerne avant d'oser mettre un pied dehors. Et dire que Jazzou m'avait vue comme ça!

Une fois prête, on prit la direction de Park Avenue pour une bonne séance de détente, massages et manucure. _Oasis Day _était un endroit béni entre tous.

Sortie de là, je me sentais presque sur un petit nuage. Je dis bien presque parce qu'au moment du déjeuner, le sujet Bella revint sur le tapis. On décida de l'appeler, en attendant nos salades mais bien évidement toutes nos tentatives se soldèrent par des échecs cuisants et nos assiettes finirent par arriver.

Alors que je soupirai gravement, Rose enfourna une énorme feuille de salade dans sa bouche et se mit à mâcher rageusement.

- Il faut vraiment qu'on trouve quelque chose pour la faire revenir.

Rosalie affirma d'un signe de tête, tout en mâchouillant ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche. Je posai la main sur le bas de mon ventre légèrement douloureux depuis ce matin.

- Ca va pas? Me demanda Rose après avoir bu une gorgée d'eau.

- Si, j'ai juste un peu mal au ventre, lui répondis-je en jouant distraitement avec la couture de mon pull.

- Tu as pris rendez-vous chez le gynéco?

- Oui, on doit y aller la semaine prochaine.

- Je veux en être.

Je relevai le regard vers elle, qui me fixait très sérieusement.

- Je doute que Jazzou soit emballé par l'idée.

- C'est comme si je lui demandais son avis, rétorqua-t-elle en sortant son agenda électronique de son sac Gucci. Quel jour et quelle heure?

- Rose...

- Je resterai dans la salle d'attente, négocia-t-elle.

- Ok, mercredi, 14h15.

Je replongeai la tête dans mon assiette que j'avais à peine touchée, pendant qu'elle pianotait sur son agenda, j'essayais de me forcer à avaler quelque chose. Mais rien à faire, j'avais vraiment abusé avec les burritos hier soir, c'était sans doute ce qui me faisait mal au ventre. Pas que j'étais ballonnée, ce genre de chose ne m'arrive pas à moi, mais j'étais dérangée dirons nous... Le portable de Rose se mit à sonner ce qui me sortit de mes réflexions _transitoires_.

- Oui Nounours? Dit-elle tout en avalant une nouvelle bouchée de sa salade.

- Quoi? S'étrangla-t-elle soudain. Elle essuya sa bouche délicatement avec sa serviette. Son visage était tout à coup très soucieux, ses sourcils étaient froncés et sa bouche pincée. Je me demandais ce que pouvait bien lui raconter Emmett pour la mettre dans cet état.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il lui a dit? Non ne me dit rien, j'arrive tout de suite.

Elle releva les yeux vers moi, en fourrant son téléphone dans son sac.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Lui demandai-je alors que la question me brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'elle avait manqué de s'étouffer.

- Rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas, me dit-elle un peu trop abruptement pour que ce soit vrai. J'étais prête à parier qu'elle était en train de me cacher quelque chose. Elle siffla un serveur d'une manière tout à fait grossière, ce qui me fit perdre de vue une fraction de seconde à peine sa tentative d'évitement.

- L'addition s'il-vous-plaît.

- Mesdames désireraient-elles un café, un dessert peut-être?

- Au cas où vous n'auriez pas saisi le sens du mot addition, la réponse est non. Et dépêchez-vous nous sommes pressées! Lui rétorqua-t-elle sèchement, voire agressive.

- Rose! La réprimandai-je en jetant un regard d'excuse au pauvre serveur qui détala sans demander son reste.

- Enfile ton manteau, je te ramène chez toi, me dit-elle avec un sourire d'excuse aussi faux que les seins de Pamela Anderson.

Alors qu'elle s'activait pour se rhabiller, je ne bougeai pas de ma chaise. Juste un petit caprice de rien du tout. Je voulais savoir ce qu'elle me cachait si minablement.

- Alice dépêche, Emmett m'attend, souffla-t-elle en s'impatientant, mais je ne bougeais pas d'un poil, me contentant de la fixer les bras croisés sur ma poitrine.

- Pas avant que tu me dises ce qui se passe. Je croyais qu'on devait faire du shopping après déjeuner...

Le regard suppliant que je lui lançai n'eut aucun effet, Rose était immunisée. Ce genre de regard ne marchait qu'avec Bella et Jasper, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

- Et moi je croyais que tu avais mal au ventre? T'as même pas touché à ton assiette, tu seras bien mieux chez toi à te reposer, me rétorqua-t-elle en tendant sa carte de crédit au serveur qui approchait de notre table avec la note

. Je sortis à mon tour mon portefeuille et rappelai le serveur.

- Range ça Lily, je t'invite.

- Les bons comptes font les bons amis, prétextai-je plus pour gagner du temps que par réel acquit de conscience. Qui refuserait de se faire inviter? Sûrement pas moi!

Elle fit le tour de la table et se saisit de mon sac et de mon portefeuille, qu'elle fourra dedans à la va-vite avant de prendre mon manteau.

- Ne me force pas à me répéter Alice, il faut que j'y aille.

- Explique-toi d'abord, tu vas pas me planter comme ça sans même me servir une excuse valable !

- Emmett m'a proposé un petit coup rapide dans son bureau, j'ai pas pu refuser, ça te va?

- Tu mens presque aussi mal que Bella, la rembarrai-je avec un sourire angélique. Mais je suis dans un bon jour je te laisse une autre chance.

Elle me fit une grimace, en feignant la frustration. Il était en train de se passer quelque chose et elle cherchait à m'évincer, ce qui n'était pas du tout à mon goût. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être pour qu'elle s'obstine autant? Quelque chose de grave assurément!

- Alice je ne suis pas du tout d'humeur à supporter tes gamineries! Me réprimanda-t-elle d'un ton moralisateur.

- Ca tombe très bien, fais-nous gagner du temps dans ce cas, et dis-moi ce qui peut bien être plus important que notre après-midi shopping.

- Ce que tu peux être casse-couilles! S'écria-t-elle, faisant de nous le centre d'attraction du restaurant, si on en croyait les regards choqués des clients qui nous fixaient.

- Je t'écoute Rose, je croyais que tu étais pressée?

- Je te le dirai dans la voiture.

Je frappai du plat de la main sur la table faisant s'entrechoquer nos verres. Je vis ses épaules tressauter avant qu'elle ne pousse un ultime soupire exaspéré, plus proche du grognement que du soupire mais bon, passons. Je savais que j'avais gagné et je jubilais.

- Edward a eu Bella au téléphone, lâcha-t-elle enfin, en me regardant dans les yeux.

J'allai crier un 'c'est pas trop tôt!' mais me ravisai préférant un 'QUOI?' plus de circonstance. Je me relevai un peu brusquement et enfilai mon manteau en quatrième vitesse. Le tiraillement dans mon bas ventre se fit plus fort et plus douloureux mais je décidai de l'ignorer, j'avais d'autres chats à fouetter. Je réprimandai le bébé intérieurement, lui demandant par télépathie de laisser maman s'occuper de ça d'abord, lui promettant ensuite de manger toute la glace caramel noix de pécan qu'il voudrait et de ne plus quitter le canapé.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a dit? Et elle? Est-ce qu'elle a dit quelque chose? Elle va revenir?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en sache moi! Angie n'avait pas vu Edward depuis hier du coup elle est montée à l'appart' et ce con apparemment était dans tous ses états, elle a appelé Emmett, qui a appelé Jasper, mais il a une audience donc il m'a appelée moi. Je ne sais rien de plus, m'expliqua-t-elle en m'ouvrant les portes du restaurant pour sortir.

- T'aurais dû me le dire tout de suite! M'énervai-je en lui courant presque après.

- Jazz a dit qu'on devait t'éviter les situations stressantes et les soucis. Edward en est un énorme à lui tout seul alors voilà! J'ai cru bien faire!

- Je suis enceinte, pas cardiaque ou en stade terminal d'un cancer du pancréas! Vous commencez vraiment à faire chier avec ça!

- OK! Je chercherai plus à t'épargner, contente!

- TRES! M'exclamai-je sur le même ton en claquant la portière de son cabriolet Mercedes*, flambant neuf. Récoltant instantanément un regard haineux de la part de sa propriétaire.

_17 Janvier, 20h06, Forks ou le trou du cul du monde;_

J'avais survécu à la traversée de cette forêt merdique et immense qui séparait Forks de Neilton, où je m'étais arrêtée pour faire le plein. Et dire que cette autoroute était censée contourner le parc national d'Olympic, moi j'avais eu la sensation d'être perdue au beau milieu. Ca n'avait pas été sans mal, je m'étais fait une paire de frayeurs, entre cette maudite neige qui ne s'arrêtait jamais de tomber et les plaques de verglas. Heureusement je n'avais pas fini au tas, l'honneur était sauf et ma camionnette aussi.

Je passai enfin le panneau Forks, avec un certain soulagement, je devais l'avouer. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans les rues enneigées, éclairées seulement par la lumière glauque des lampadaires, si bien que j'avais presque l'impression de rêver, ou de cauchemarder au choix. Je réprimai presque un frison d'horreur en reconnaissant les maisons des Hamilton, des Newton, puis l'épicerie de Miss Green. Cette vieille bique m'avait littéralement traumatisée dans mon enfance, entre sa manie de me pincer la joue, pseudo affectueusement, et de tripoter mes couettes pendant que ma mère faisait deux-trois courses, et je ne parlais même pas de son haleine fétide. J'avais béni le jour où ils avaient ouvert un supermarché à Forks, juste pour ne plus avoir à accompagner ma mère dans l'antre de cette vieille acariâtre et carrément flippante. Elle devait être morte depuis tout ce temps et hanter le cimetière. Je n'avais aucune intention de faire une visite touristique de Forks, je me sentais suffisamment mal à l'aise comme ça. Je pris donc le chemin de la réserve de Jack, dans laquelle je n'avais jamais mis les pieds.

C'était étrange de se dire que j'avais grandi à seulement une dizaine de kilomètres de mon meilleur ami sans même jamais l'avoir croisé. Il avait fallu que je le rencontre à New York, il y a 3 ans maintenant. Le monde était petit!

Je franchis les barrières en bois de la réserve, m'engageant sur une petite route chaotique. J'attrapai mon téléphone sur le tableau de bord pour appeler Jack, mais ce débile ne me répondit pas.

- Tu fais chier Jacob! Ne pus-je m'empêcher de pester.

Je continuai de longer les petites maisons de bois peint, qui étaient éparpillées un peu partout le long de ce chemin merdique. Impossible de voir les noms des habitants sur les boîtes aux lettres dans la pénombre de la nuit. Je commençais à désespérer de trouver la maison de Jack, je me voyais mal aller frapper à une de ces portes pour demander mon chemin.

Avec un certain soulagement, j'aperçus une silhouette se dessiner un peu plus loin sur la route. Mes phares éclairaient le dos d'un homme, plutôt grand et baraqué, si bien que j'avais cru voir Jacob mais ses cheveux étaient bien plus courts que ceux de mon ami, mais tout aussi noirs. Je ralentis en arrivant à sa hauteur et me penchai pour baisser la vitre côté passager. L'homme s'arrêta lui aussi avant de s'approcher de la voiture.

- Excusez-moi, je cherche la maison des Black, lui demandai-je pas très assurée de me retrouver à parler avec un parfait inconnu, toute seule au milieu d'un endroit tout aussi inconnu.

- Chez Billy? Me demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire.

Je distinguais mal son visage, mais de ce que je pouvais en voir, il était plutôt jeune et il devait être au moins aussi canon que Jack, de cette beauté amérindienne si particulière.

- Chez Jacob, en fait, lui répondis-je avec moi aussi un petit sourire, mais gêné.

- Jacob? Ce veinard! S'exclama-t-il avant de rire brièvement. C'est une des dernières maisons, à un petit kilomètre d'ici.

_Merci chéri mais même si t'as un sourire à tomber tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup!_

- Et comment je pourrai la reconnaître? Lui demandai-je en essayant de camoufler un bâillement.

- Je t'accompagne, si tu veux? Me proposa-t-il en se penchant par la vitre et tombant nez à nez avec la grosse tronche de Diego. Il esquissa un mouvement de recul. Diego faisait toujours ce genre de première impression. _Peur, quoi! _

- Oh c'est très gentil mais je ne voudrais pas vous-

- Pas du tout c'est là que je vais, j'habite pas très loin de chez Jack, me coupa-t-il en ouvrant la portière.

Je grimaçai légèrement devant ses manières un peu cavalières, voire carrément sens gêne. Diego ne devait pas lui faire si peur que ça finalement.

- Je suis Paul, me dit-il en s'installant à côté de Diego qui dut pousser son gros cul pour nous faire rentrer tous les trois sur la banquette.

- Bella, lui répondis-je en prenant la main qu'il me tendait.

- La Bella de New York? M'interrogea-t-il aussi surpris qu'heureux, semble-t-il? En tout cas son sourire était plus que grand.

- Oui... Dis-je incertaine. Jack avait parlé de moi à ses amis, moi qui pensais passer incognito, c'était foiré! _Note à moi-même : arranger la gueule de Jack, pour avoir parlé de moi à ses amis._

- T'es la fille du vieux Swan alors?

- Euh... Ouais, lui répondis-je dans un soupire, mal à l'aise ce n'était pas le mot. Je venais de me prendre une douche froide, mon père me faisait ce genre d'effet. Ce mec connaissait Charlie, et je me demandais bien par quel miracle. Ca devenait vraiment flippant. C'était peut-être un criminel qui avait eu besoin de mon père pour le défendre, même peut-être lui éviter la prison. Autrement dit je n'étais vraiment pas rassurée.

Je redémarrai sans un mot de plus. Après quelques minutes seulement, je voyais la fin de la route gravillonnée et m'engageai sur un chemin encore plus étroit et boueux de neige fondue. Je ralentis encore l'allure, mais veillai à ne pas m'embourber dans ce merdier.

- C'est juste là chez Jack, me dit Paul après seulement quelques secondes. Je m'engageai dans l'allée que dessinaient des marques de pneus dans la neige et allai me garer un peu plus loin à côté d'un gros pick-up noir et gris.

Je descendis et me retrouvai les deux pieds dans la neige boueuse. _Super! _Je remerciai Paul, pour son aide et il me souhaita une bonne soirée avant de tourner les talons. Je remarquai alors qu'il portait un simple pull. Je me demandais comment il faisait pour ne pas être mort de froid, alors que moi, emmitouflée dans ma doudoune, je me les pelais grave. Je laissai Diego dans la voiture, et montai les marches qui menaient au petit porche de la maison de Jacob. Il y avait de la lumière au moins, me rassurai-je en jetant un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre éclairée. J'inspirai un bon coup pour me donner un peu de courage. Je frappai trois coups à la porte avant de soupirer et de m'éloigner légèrement. Je ne savais plus vraiment ce que je foutais ici, à une heure pareille surtout. J'aurais dû attendre demain pour venir, ou demander à Jack de me retrouver quelque part. Ca ne se faisait pas de débarquer chez les gens comme ça. Mais où était passé mon bon sens bordel!

J'entendis un bruit léger derrière la porte avant quelle ne s'ouvre. Un homme, qui devait avoir la cinquantaine bien tassée, en fauteuil roulant me fit face. Ses yeux noirs me fixaient un peu bizarrement et j'en fus troublée dans la seconde. Le père de Jacob, à n'en pas douter. Il m'avait déjà parlé de l'accident qui l'avait cloué dans ce fauteuil.

- Bonsoir, bredouillai-je en baissant les yeux vers mes pieds. Je suis désolée de vous déranger, mais est-ce que Jacob est là?

- Non il n'est pas encore rentré, me dit-il sans me lâcher des yeux, alors que moi je l'évitais au maximum, intimidée.

- Ok, lui répondis-je du tac au tac en triturant mes mains. Dites-lui que je suis passée, alors. J'allai rebrousser chemin quand il m'interpella.

- Attends! Il m'a dit que tu allais venir. Entre... Me fit-il en reculant son fauteuil.

- Oh non ne vous dérangez pas, je repasserai demain, tentai-je en descendant la première marche.

- Tu ne me déranges pas voyons Bella. Entre s'il-te-plaît, Jacob devrait rentrer dans moins d'une heure.

Je me retournai en entendant mon prénom, surprise. Est-ce que tout le monde ici savait qui j'étais? Quand je vous le dis que c'est flippant!

Il répondit à ma surprise par un sourire bienveillant, avant de libérer l'entrée et de m'inviter une nouvelle fois à entrer.

- Tu dois avoir faim, me dit-il, sans même me poser la question. Il y a une assiette pour toi dans le frigo, sers-toi.

- Oh, non ça va, merci, lui répondis-je de plus en plus gênée par son hospitalité, en agitant la main devant moi.

- Je suis sûr que tu n'as rien avalé de la journée avec toute la route que tu as dû faire. Dans le frigo Bella, répéta-t-il sans se défaire de son sourire.

Il ressemblait à Jack quand il souriait, la même bienveillance, la même étincelle de joie dans les yeux, le même petit truc irrésistible. Je ne me fis pas prier davantage. C'est vrai que je n'avais rien avalé aujourd'hui, pas que j'avais faim, mais s'il s'était donné la peine de faire à manger pour moi, je n'allais quand même pas lui faire l'affront de refuser.

Une fois réchauffée, je posai l'assiette sur la petite table de la cuisine et m'assis sur une chaise. Billy restait un peu en retrait et m'observait du coin de l'œil.

- C'est vraiment délicieux, merci beaucoup, lui dis-je après avoir avalé la première bouchée de purée de pomme de terre.

- C'est pas grand-chose, me répondit-il simplement, avant de me laisser seule en face de mon assiette.

La maison était silencieuse, on n'entendait que mes coups de fourchette et la télé en sourdine dans le salon. Billy revint quand j'eus fini mon assiette. Je me relevai pour aller la nettoyer dans l'évier. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me dise quelque chose, mais il resta silencieux. Ca ne me gênait pas vraiment, je préférais presque ça. Je jetai un coup d'œil par la fenêtre au-dessus de l'évier. De là, je pouvais voir la voiture et Diego qui commençait à s'agiter. J'essuyai mon assiette et mes couverts avant de me tourner vers Billy.

- La troisième porte sur ta droite et le premier tiroir sous la cafetière, me dit-il avant même que je ne lui demande où je devais ranger tout ça. Cet homme était vraiment très observateur, cette qualité me fit esquisser un sourire.

J'allai récupérer mon manteau alors qu'il me fixait toujours.

- Jacob t'as préparé un lit dans la chambre de mes filles pour que tu puisses dormir ici. Va donc chercher tes affaires.

Je me passai la main dans les cheveux, de nouveau mal à l'aise.

- C'est vraiment très gentil, mais je ne veux pas abuser.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, c'est moi qui ai demandé à Jack de te faire dormir ici.

- Mais... Je jetai un nouveau coup d'œil par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Diego tout seul, je préférais encore devoir dormir dans la voiture.

- Mais? Me demanda-t-il en venant à côté de moi.

- Je ne veux vraiment pas abuser. Je vais attendre Jacob et ensuite j'irai me trouver une chambre.

- Je suis aussi au courant pour le chien si c'est ça qui t'inquiète.

Je lui souris, avant de me passer une nouvelle fois la main dans les cheveux. Jacob avait vraiment tout prévu.

- Va le chercher, il dormira dans le salon.

- Je sais vraiment pas comment vous remercier...

- Tu sais faire la cuisine? Me demanda-t-il, soudain.

- Euh oui... Hésitai-je.

- Alors tu restes aussi longtemps que tu veux si tu nous fais à manger! S'exclama-t-il avant de partir dans un rire joyeux et communicatif.

- J'accepte le deal, lui répondis-je en riant moi aussi, tout en serrant la main qu'il me tendait.

- Je ne me suis même pas présenté, excuse-moi, je suis Billy Black, le père de Jacob.

- Ca je le savais déjà. Bella Swan, votre fils est mon meilleur ami, lui répondis-je sans perdre mon sourire.

- Je le savais aussi. Je n'oublie jamais un visage.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, mais je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir déjà rencontré.

- Arrête de t'excuser pour tout, tu n'étais qu'une petite fille c'est normal que tu ne te rappelles pas de moi.

Je fronçai les sourcils essayant de fouiller dans ma mémoire, mais sans succès. Je n'avais aucun souvenir de cet homme. Il finit par quitter la pièce pour aller dans le salon. J'entendis le son de la télé augmenter, il était devant un match de hockey à en juger par les braillements du commentateur sportif. Je me décidai à sortir chercher Diego et mon sac.

J'allai enfin pouvoir poser mes valises quelque part et j'étais presque soulagée que ce soit ici. Billy avait l'air sympa et j'avais plus que hâte de retrouver Jack.

_19 Janvier, 19h15, New York;_

Je rentrais du boulot passablement énervée, une vente m'était passé sous le nez aujourd'hui. J'étais pourtant terriblement douée en affaires, mes collègues me surnommaient même le requin, parce que je croquais mes clients tout cru! Le commun des mortels aurait pu s'offenser de se voir affublé d'un tel sobriquet, mais pour moi c'était un vrai compliment. Et je n'en attendais pas moins d'eux! J'étais la meilleure dans mon domaine et je me faisais toujours les plus grosses commissions. Je n'en étais pas peu fière, alors pourquoi être modeste?

Mais pour une raison qui m'échappait totalement, en général, j'étais bien plus douée avec ces messieurs quand il s'agissait de leur faire signer un gros chèque, qu'avec leurs pétasses de bonnes femmes. Aujourd'hui n'avait pas failli à la règle, j'avais été sur le point de vendre un superbe coupé sport Mercedes*, CL 65 AMG, un couple d'enfer, V16, une pure merveille si vous voulez mon avis. Je m'étais mis Monsieur dans la poche, avec 3 sourires et un roulement de hanches, je l'avais achevé avec un argumentaire en béton armé et une vue plongeante sur mon décolleté. Mais bien sûr Madame était venue mettre son grain de sel. Trois jours que je travaillais au corps son mari et en un claquement de doigts, elle avait flingué tout mon dur labeur. Il avait cédé à sa grognasse, préférant un model plus familial, classe S, 5 portes pour y caser leurs rejetons et moins chère, cela va de soi. Rognant ainsi sur ma commission. Dieu que je pouvais haïr ces poules pondeuses friquées!

Bref, j'étais donc d'une humeur massacrante et ce qui m'attendait à l'appartement ne risquait pas de me détendre. Quand je passai la porte, comme je m'y attendais, je pus entendre le son du home ciné poussé à fond. C'était la troisième guerre mondiale dans mon salon, comme chaque soir. Enfin, depuis seulement deux jours mais ça me demandait déjà un effort surhumain pour ne pas passer la télé, la Play, Edward et Emmett par la fenêtre. Juste pour retrouver un peu de quiétude et de calme et ne plus entendre leurs mitrailleuses se déchaîner sur des nazis-zombis virtuels.

La pitié était un très vilain défaut et je regrettais déjà amèrement d'avoir accepté si facilement de laisser Edward et sa déprime chronique envahir mon espace vital. Tout bien réfléchi, j'aurais dû laisser Emmy aller passer quelques jours chez Bella plutôt que d'accepter qu'Edward vienne oublier son mal ici et se défouler sur ces putains de nazis possédés! Demain, ce serait au tour d'Alice et de Jasper de lui offrir l'asile, mon calvaire allait enfin pouvoir toucher à sa fin. Enfin, si Bella décidait de réapparaître et de récupérer son pseudo colocataire, sex-friend ou petit ami, tout dépendait du point de vue.

Toujours est-il qu'il valait mieux pour lui d'être entouré et je le surveillais comme le lait sur le feu, pendant qu'Emmett se chargeait de le distraire un maximum. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire au nom de l'amitié franchement!

Je pensais qu'il avait compris le message lors de notre dernière altercation, mais visiblement il avait eu besoin d'une piqure de rappel, après qu'il ait eu Bella au téléphone. Quand je pense qu'elle lui avait répondu à lui et pas à nous! Ce crétin n'avait même pas réalisé ce que ça représentait! Je doutais fort que ce soit le cas encore aujourd'hui. Ce qui ne manquait pas de m'énerver passablement. Certes, il faisait moins lavette que l'autre jour, mais ce n'était quand même pas reluisant.

Quand on était arrivées avec Lily, Emmett essayait désespérément de l'empêcher de se tirer. Ce bouffon répétait qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire chez Bella, chose que je lui concédais aisément, qu'elle ne reviendrait pas, qu'il en était persuadé, qu'il ne voulait pas rester ici sans elle, qu'elle ne voulait plus de lui, que ce n'était qu'un minable... Et blablabla! J'avais décidé de prendre les choses en mains puisque visiblement Emmy n'était pas vraiment doué dans ce domaine. Il avait été bien trop tendre avec Edward et voilà ce qui se passait quand on le laissait se repaitre dans son chagrin, un brin narcissique tout de même, il faisait n'importe quoi. J'avais donc mis ma menace à exécution en lui collant une gifle monumentale, qu'il n'avait pas volée. Il était resté scotché pendant 10 bonnes secondes avant de s'effondrer en larmes.

Le reste n'avait pas été non plus une partie de plaisir. Quel genre d'homme chialait devant tout le monde, devant ses amis ? Les hommes désespérément amoureux sans doute, probablement écorchés vifs, mais ce n'était quand même pas une excuse. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un dans un état pareil, il était comme une âme en peine, sans repère. Mais s'agiter dans le vide comme il le faisait, se noyant un peu plus chaque jour dans sa morosité ne changerait strictement rien. Il fallait qu'il se réveille, qu'il se sorte les doigts du cul et j'allais l'y forcer si nécessaire.

Il avait fini par nous expliquer qu'elle ne lui avait pas décroché un seul mot pendant leur coup de fil et qu'il avait seulement pu l'entendre pleurer avant qu'elle ne raccroche quand il s'apprêtait à lui dire qu'il l'aimait et qu'il était désolé.

Je pouvais comprendre que ça lui avait mis un coup, au cœur sans doute, un coup de plus, mais ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour quitter le navire comme un rat. Il avait fait un pas vers elle mais, visiblement c'était loin d'être suffisant. Je ne voyais qu'une solution pour réussir à débloquer la situation. Il fallait qu'il la retrouve et qu'il la force à l'écouter pour lui ouvrir les yeux et qu'elle réalise que tout ça n'était qu'un putain de malentendu, qu'ils ne faisaient que se faire du mal inutilement. S'il l'aimait vraiment, il y arriverait, aucun doute là-dessus. Ca ne dépendait que de lui, ça n'avait toujours dépendu que de lui. Parce que même si Bella pouvait être une putain de tête de mule, elle l'aimait depuis toujours. De cet amour inconditionnel, parfois trop grand, trop lourd à porter, mais implacable et incontournable. J'étais persuadée qu'il suffirait qu'elle le voie pour ne plus pouvoir résister à l'attraction. Qui peut résister à la loi de la gravité? Personne! Bella non plus. C'était ce qu'il s'était passé il y a quelques semaines et ça recommencerait. Je crois que c'est pour ça qu'elle avait choisi de partir. Pour lui échapper. Je connaissais suffisamment Bell's pour savoir qu'elle ne croyait pas avoir le droit de vivre pleinement. Elle n'avait jamais su s'abandonner, comme si elle était persuadée qu'elle n'en avait ni le droit, ni la force. Mais il m'avait suffi de les voir s'embrasser pour comprendre qu'elle n'avait fait que l'attendre lui, depuis toujours. Elle n'en avait sûrement pas conscience pourtant ça crevait les yeux. Ils étaient faits pour être ensemble, et comblaient chacun une partie de l'autre, comme deux pièces d'un même puzzle.

Je décidai d'aller prendre une bonne douche, ce qui me laisserait un peu de temps pour préparer mon offensive, avant de commander des pizzas.

Une fois Emmett rassasié, il partit à son tour se doucher, me laissant seule avec Edward.

- Alors ta journée? Lui demandai-je pour entamer la conversation.

- La même qu'hier, me répondit-il d'une voix atone et lasse.

Il se leva pour aller sur le balcon et je lui emboîtai le pas. Je lui avais suffisamment foutu la paix comme ça, maintenant il allait devoir entendre ce que j'avais à lui dire, qu'il le veuille ou non.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire demain?

- J'en sais rien Rose... Il inspira une bouffée de la cigarette qu'il venait d'allumer.

- Mais encore?

- Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu attends de moi, on gagnera du temps, me dit-il en détournant le regard vers la vue qu'on avait du balcon.

Les lumières de la ville se reflétaient étrangement dans ses yeux, leur donnant un petit quelque chose de brillant et de fascinant. Je décidai de ne plus prendre de chemins détournés et d'y aller franchement, puisqu'il me le demandait.

- Est-ce que tu l'aimes Edward?

Il se retourna vers moi comme si j'avais blasphémé, ses sourcils étaient froncés, cachant l'étincelle de douleur que j'avais pue voir une seconde dans ses yeux verts. L'expression de son visage était indéchiffrable, même pour moi.

- Je crois que la question ne se pose pas, finit-il par lâcher, avant de se détourner de nouveau, comme il s'était détourné de ma question.

- Au contraire Edward.

- Je vois pas ce que ça changerait que je te le dise à toi.

- J'ai juste besoin de l'entendre pour me faire passer l'envie de t'en coller encore une.

Il esquissa un petit sourire en coin, avant de revenir planter ses yeux dans les miens. J'avais la réponse à ma question sans même qu'il n'ait besoin de prononcer un seul mot. Il l'aimait oui, restait à savoir s'il voulait être à la hauteur. Parce qu'être amoureux c'est beau, mais ça n'est pas suffisant. Il fallait qu'il soit capable de s'investir et pas qu'un peu.

- Ok, Cullen tu peux être fier de ton petit effet. Maintenant va falloir qu'il te pousse des couilles! Le provoquai-je.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Rose? Me répondit-il piqué au vif.

- Savoir si tu comptes continuer à te morfondre? Je le défiai du regard une seconde, avant qu'il ne cède, et s'insurge enfin

- Elle est partie Rose!

- Et c'est de ta faute! M'énervai-je, tout en calculant mon prochain coup.

Il jeta sa cloppe rageusement avant de me tourner le dos.

- J'ai pas fini! L'arrêtai-je en attrapant son coude pour le forcer à me faire face. T'en n'as pas marre de rester là à rien foutre en espérant qu'elle revienne ? Tu pourras te maudire aussi longtemps que tu veux ça ne changera rien! Maintenant je veux savoir ce que tu comptes faire pour la récupérer!

Il détacha ma main de son bras en me repoussant violement, ses yeux étaient furieux, mais il ne m'impressionnait pas le moins du monde. J'avais enfin réussi à le sortir de sa coquille et je ne comptais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin, même s'il devait me haïr pour ça.

- Alors Cullen? Est-ce que tu vas enfin te bouger le cul? Tu dis que tu l'aimes mais c'est faux! C'est pour ça qu'elle est partie!

- Ta gueule Rose! Ferme-là! Rugit-il, en me faisant face.

- Ca c'est trop facile, Cullen! A cause de toi j'ai perdu ma meilleure amie, on a tous perdu Bella! Par ta faute Edward! T'es le seul responsable et c'est toi qui chiales!

Il se détourna une nouvelle fois, fuyant l'évidence comme toujours.

- C'est ça barre-toi! Puisque c'est tout ce que tu sais faire! Quand ça devient trop dur tu fuis comme un lâche, mais ça ne t'aidera pas! Tu ne te détesteras pas moins!

- Tu crois que je le sais pas ?

- Alors réagis bordel! Elle ne reviendra pas! Tu comprends, elle ne reviendra pas!

Il attrapa ses cheveux les serrant de toutes ses forces, son souffle était laborieux et bruyant comme le jour où il avait pété un câble et mis à sac l'appartement de Bella pour calmer ses nerfs. Je savais que mes paroles lui faisaient mal, mais ça ne servait plus à rien de le ménager maintenant. Toute cette merde allait beaucoup trop loin pour que je laisse tout partir à Volo.

- Regarde-moi Cullen, et ose me dire que tu l'aimes, crachai-je durement en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Il resta quelques secondes figé dans sa colère, gardant ses yeux dans les miens, sans pour autant me regarder vraiment. Puis je les vis changer brusquement, comme s'il avait enfin compris. Ils étaient enfin animés par autre chose que la colère, une énergie nouvelle et puissante.

- Je l'aime, me dit-il déterminé et sûr de lui. Je sus alors que j'avais réussi à le faire réagir.

Il attrapa sa veste, avant de revenir vers moi. Je hochai simplement de la tête pour lui faire comprendre que c'était exactement ce que j'attendais de lui.

- Merci, lâcha-t-il, en ayant soudain retrouvé son calme, en apparence seulement. Je pouvais voir dans ses yeux la tempête qui faisait rage à l'intérieur de lui. Puis sans que je m'y attende, il me prit dans ses bras et me serra fort contre lui. J'hésitai une seconde avant d'entourer sa taille de mes bras. Je n'étais pas friande de ce genre d'effusion, mais Edward et moi n'avions jamais été aussi proches que ce soir. J'avais toujours cru n'être que la copine de son meilleur ami. Pourtant ce soir, je réalisais qu'il y avait plus.

- Va la chercher, murmurai-je à son oreille avant qu'il ne se détache de moi.

_20 Janvier, 09h34, Forks; _

- Jack, il faut que tu fasses quelque chose, on ne peut pas la laisser comme ça.

- Je sais, soupirai-je.

- Fils, ça fait 3 jours qu'elle est enfermée dans cette chambre. Tu lui as laissé assez de temps.

- Je sais, me contentai-je de répéter.

- Elle est venue ici pour aller mieux Jacob, alors aide-la.

- Mais elle ne veut pas se confier à moi.

- Change-lui simplement les idées. Il faut qu'elle pense à autre chose qu'à ce qui l'a amenée ici.

- Si je pouvais avoir ce connard sous la main, je te jure, je lui démolirais la gueule! M'énervai-je, serrant les dents pour ne pas parler trop fort.

- Tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, Jacob.

Je me redressai soudain, attrapant ma veste et mon portable.

- Jacob?

J'en avais marre du mutisme de Bella, si elle ne voulait pas me parler, très bien. Mais j'avais besoin de réponses et je savais pertinemment à qui les demander. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne capable de la mettre dans un état pareil et il était plus que temps de lui demander des comptes.

Je sortis de la maison en claquant la porte, ignorant mon père qui me demandait de rester calme et de ne rien faire. Je n'en pouvais plus de la voir comme ça, c'était un vrai fantôme, l'ombre d'elle-même. Je n'avais plus vu un seul vrai sourire étirer ses lèvres malgré tous mes efforts. Elle était maigre à faire peur et plus blanche qu'un cacheton d'aspirine. Cet enfoiré l'avait démolie et je ne pouvais pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça.

Comment est-ce que j'avais pu me planter autant sur ce mec? J'aurais dû me méfier pourtant! Salop un jour, salop toujours. Mais j'avais voulu croire qu'il l'aimait. Je lui avais confié mon bien le plus précieux, persuadé que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire pour elle, puisqu'elle n'avait toujours eu d'yeux que pour lui.

Je composai le numéro du bar, sans savoir s'il y serait encore, mais puisque je n'avais que ça… J'aurais dû faucher son numéro dans le portable de Bella, mais fallait quand même que j'essaie. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien et je pourrais toujours aller à la pêche au numéro plus tard si ça ne donnait rien. Il devait être à peine 6h à New York. Angie ne serait pas là. Tant mieux parce que si Bella savait que je l'avais appelé, elle me découperait en petits morceaux. Elle ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit sache qu'elle était ici. J'avais peu de chance, mais il fallait tenter quand même.

Une sonnerie, puis deux, trois, quatre. Je raccrochai en pestant, mais réessayai tout de même. Au bout de la troisième tentative, je commençai vraiment à perdre patiente; quand soudain quelqu'un décrocha enfin. Il n'eut même pas le temps de dire ouf que je me mis à hurler dans le téléphone.

- Espèce d'enculé de merde! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait bordel?

Je l'entendis soupirer bizarrement. Il ne devait pas m'avoir reconnu, ou alors ce n'était pas lui? Mais je continuai quand même sur ma lancée juste pour le plaisir de me défouler.

- T'es qu'un putain de bâtard de merde et je te jure que si je te croise un jour, je t'arrache la gueule et je te fais bouffer tes couilles! Je te l'avais confiée bordel! Tu devais prendre soin d'elle mais putain t'as réussi qu'à la détruire encore!

- Jacob? Elle est avec toi?... Jacob? Merde dis-moi qu'elle est avec toi!

Il hurlait dans le téléphone encore plus fort que moi, sa voix était furieuse mais aussi désespérée. Je sus en une seconde que je venais de faire une énorme boulette. Moi qui le prenais pour un sale enculé, qu'il était, je compris en lui raccrochant au nez qu'il était resté chez Bella, donc qu'il l'attendait. Peut-être même qu'il la cherchait et je venais de la lui livrer sur un plateau. Je doutais qu'il sache où me trouver, mais Angie savait que mon père vivait ici. Je venais de lui donner la possibilité de ramener sa gueule ici. Putain mais comment j'avais pu être aussi con, bordel! Je shootai violement dans un vieux bout de bois qui traînait là, en pestant contre ma putain de connerie. Je me tournai vers la maison pour voir les rideaux de la chambre de mes sœurs bouger. Bella était réveillée. Bah, ce n'est pas trop tôt! Il fallait que je réussisse à la sortir de sa déprime, pour elle mais aussi pour qu'elle puisse faire face à Cullen, s'il décidait de se pointer. Je le rappelai dans la seconde, il fallait que j'essaie de le tenir à l'écart au maximum.

- Ecoute-moi bien Cullen; oui, elle est avec moi, mais si tu crois que je vais te laisser l'approcher tu peux toujours rêver! T'as laissé passer ta chance!

- Si tu la touches Black, je te jure que c'est moi qui te ferai bouffer tes burnes!

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que c'est ta propriété? Pff! Laisse-moi rire! Moi je suis là pour elle, moi je ne lui ai jamais fait de mal!

- Tu sais pas ce qui s'est passé, alors ferme ta grande gueule!

- J'aurais bien fait un brin de causette avec toi vieux, mais là, Bella m'attend, alors je vais devoir te laisser, crachai-je amer avant de lui raccrocher à la gueule encore une fois. Nul doute que ça allait lui faire péter un câble. Et ce n'était qu'un avant goût.

Je fourrai mon téléphone dans ma poche et rentrai à l'intérieur. Bella était dans la cuisine, penchée au-dessus d'une tasse de café, le regard dans le vide. La voir si en détresse me fit frémir de colère. Je croisai le regard de reproche de mon père. Je soupirai pour m'assigner au calme. Je pris une chaise et m'assis à côté d'elle. J'attrapai sa main et la caressai doucement. Elle releva son visage vers moi, en m'offrant un pauvre sourire.

- Bois ça ma belle et ensuite va t'habiller. Je t'emmène en balade, lui murmurai-je en posant un baiser sur son front.

- Jack, pas aujourd'hui, je suis fatiguée.

- Hey! Swan, t'as fini de me prendre pour une buse! T'as fait que dormir depuis que t'es là alors pas à moi tu veux? Plaisantai-je, la faisant sourire de nouveau. Aujourd'hui semblait être un meilleur jour. Habille-toi bien surtout, il y a du vent sur la plage.

- La plage?

- Ouais bébé je t'emmène voir l'océan, lui lançai-je avec un faux air de dragueur à la ramasse. Elle me mit un coup léger dans l'épaule en riant presque à la blague. C'est fou ce qu'elle pouvait être belle quand elle riait, même si c'était loin d'être un rire franc. Oui, aujourd'hui serait un jour meilleur.

On était arrivés à la plage de La Push sans qu'aucun de nous deux ne décroche un seul mot. Moi je ruminais mon coup de téléphone à Cullen et elle, elle était comme souvent, perdue dans ses pensées. J'avais espéré que l'air du large lui fasse du bien et qu'il me calmerait moi aussi. Le vent était vraiment glacial, venant du Nord. Il ramenait le froid vers le bord de mer. Mon père disait que la grêle n'allait pas tarder à arriver, à croire qu'elle avait attendu que Bella arrive avant de se déchaîner.

Nous restions silencieux en marchant sur le sable gris. Diego se baladait à côté de nous, absolument pas perturbé par le froid, il traînait avec lui un énorme bout de cèdre blanchit par le sel, tout content de sa trouvaille. Je me tournai vers Bella et passai ma main autour de ses épaules en la voyant grelotter.

- On peut rentrer si t'as trop froid, lui proposai-je en m'arrêtant de marcher.

- Non ça va, me dit-elle simplement.

- Tu dis ça, mais tu claques des dents, ris-je en la voyant essayer de calmer ses tremblements.

- Je suis bien je t'assure, affirma-t-elle en me regardant dans les yeux.

_Jono McCleery_, Darkest Light.

Je la gardai contre moi, histoire de lui éviter l'hypothermie et me contentai de l'observer du coin de l'œil. Ses joues rosies par le froid, ses yeux brillants à cause des assauts du vent, et les mèches de ses cheveux qui s'étaient échappées de son bonnet, volant autour de son visage. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de la trouver sacrément belle, comme ça, emmitouflée dans mon K-way trois fois trop grand pour elle, la capuche rabattue sur sa tête. J'étais toujours attiré par elle, quoi que je fasse. La dernière fois qu'on s'était vus à New York, j'avais cru que ce serait la dernière, mais elle était revenue vers moi. Je savais pertinemment que c'était parce qu'elle n'avait personne d'autre mais j'étais fier malgré tout d'être celui vers qui elle s'était tournée. Je lui avais toujours juré d'être là pour elle, et j'appréciais à sa juste valeur le fait qu'elle ait eu besoin de moi. Elle aurait pu me demander n'importe quoi, je crois que je l'aurais fait sans hésiter une seule seconde. Même si je savais qu'entre elle et moi, il n'y aurait jamais plus qu'une grande complicité et une amitié sincère. Ce serait mentir si je disais que je n'avais jamais espéré plus. J'étais amoureux d'elle, et elle aussi d'une certaine façon mais j'avais toujours su que ça ne pourrait pas marcher entre nous. Je pouvais me contenter de ce qu'elle voudrait bien me laisser prendre. Etre son ami ne me comblerait jamais totalement mais je savais qu'elle n'était pas une fille comme les autres et qu'elle ne pourrait jamais m'en donner davantage. C'est pour ça que j'avais choisi de sortir de sa vie quand Cullen y était réapparu. Et j'avoue que pour moi nos derniers au revoir sur le trottoir du Etienne's étaient pour moi des adieux. Ils avaient un goût de dernière fois parce que je savais que le sexe entre nous était désormais impossible. Et je n'étais pas sûr ce jour-là de pouvoir faire sans. Mais maintenant que je l'avais avec moi, je réalisai comme il aurait été impossible de couper les ponts totalement. Elle faisait partie de ma vie et je voulais faire partie de la sienne, même si j'aurais voulu plus.

- Tu repars quand? Me demanda-t-elle soudain, me sortant de mes pensées.

- Oh je... Je ne repars pas en fait... Bredouillai-je, mal à l'aise.

- Comment ça?

- Je ne travaille plus pour _TransportShip_.

- Ah... Se contenta-t-elle d'acquiescer. On aurait dit que la nouvelle ne la surprenait pas mais qu'elle était quand même un peu déçue.

- Je t'avais dit que je ne ferais pas ça toute ma vie. Maintenant qu'on a remboursé les crédits de mon père-

- Jack, me coupa-t-elle, te sens pas obliger de te justifier, ok.

Je répondis au sourire qu'elle me fit, presque malgré moi.

- Et tu fais quoi maintenant?

- Je bosse dans le garage de mon cousin. Tu sais Sam, je t'en ai déjà parlé. Tu pourras venir avec moi si tu veux demain plutôt que de rester avec Billy à la maison. Je te présenterai Emily, sa femme, je suis sûr que tu pourrais bien t'entendre avec elle et faire des trucs de filles, enfin tu vois quoi, me dépêtrai-je de mon monologue bidon.

- Ouais, je viendrai. Mais seulement si tu promets de ne pas me faire mettre les mains dans le cambouis, plaisanta-t-elle.

- Oh, ça, y a pas de risque! Je te laisserai pas toucher à un moteur!

- Hey! Tu serais pas en train de sous-entendre que je suis nulle en mécanique?

- Je ne sous-entends pas ma belle, j'affirme! Si j'avais pas été là pour m'occuper de ton tas de ferraille, ça ferait longtemps qu'il serait à la casse!

Elle s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais changea d'avis brusquement, puisque j'avais foutrement raison sur ce coup-là et elle le savait. Elle finit par détourner le regard vers les vagues qui venaient s'écraser sur le sable, redevenant silencieuse. Je fus pris de court, alors j'essayai de trouver un nouveau stratagème pour la faire rire de nouveau.

- J'avais oublié comme c'était beau, dit-elle, en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches.

- Tu étais déjà venue?

- Oui, on venait au printemps, pour voir les baleines grises.

- Alors comme ça tu venais faire la touriste sur ma plage?

- J'aurais aimé te connaître quand j'étais môme, tu sais, me dit-elle avec une pointe de regret dans la voix alors que ma plaisanterie avait fait choux blanc.

- Moi aussi Bell's, je t'aurais montré tous les recoins de la forêt, comment faire du feu bleu, on aurait pêché le saumon ou sauté de la falaise avec les gars!

- Tu sais faire du feu bleu, toi?

- Oui madame!

- Alors je veux bien que tu m'apprennes, mais la pêche non merci, par contre sauter d'une falaise ça me tente bien!

- Si tu restes jusqu'à l'été, parce que là l'eau doit être à 3°C, alors on va éviter.

- J'ai pas l'intention de repartir, Jack. D'ailleurs tu sais pas où je pourrais trouver un boulot?

- Tu pourrais demander à Emily, elle travaille dans le restaurant de l'_Oceanside*._

- Pourquoi pas ? Dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- T'es sérieuse Bell's? Vraiment? Je veux dire tu vas laisser le Etienne's, ton frère?

- Je l'ai confié à Angie, je vais appeler Emmett pour lui demander de lui céder la gérance.

- Je parlais pas que de ton boulot Bella. Tu vas tout quitter, ta vie là-bas, tes amis?

- Je crois que c'est déjà ce que j'ai fait non? Se referma-t-elle soudain.

- C'est juste que ce n'est pas une décision que tu dois prendre à la légère.

- Mais j'y ai bien réfléchi figure-toi. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'y retourner que ça leur plaise ou pas ! S'énerva-t-elle.

- Je dis pas ça pour t'emmerder Bell's. Tu sais que je suis de ton côté. Mais si tu plaques tout seulement à cause de lui-

- Non! Ne dis pas un mot de plus, la discussion est clause.

- Il va quand même bien falloir que t'en parles un jour! Lui criai-je alors qu'elle me tournait le dos pour rejoindre le sentier qui allait au village.

- Bella ! L'interpelai-je en lui emboitant le pas.

- Je suis partie à cause de lui, mais je suis ici pour moi! S'écria-t-elle en se retournant pour me faire face.

- Ok.

Je ne trouvai rien à redire, convaincu par son regard déterminé. Je décidai de ne pas la pousser dans ses retranchements, je lui aurais fait plus de mal que de bien. Elle me parlerait quand elle serait prête. Je la pris dans mes bras comme pour m'excuser. Elle était encore fragile, et j'avais peur de la faire fuir au moindre mot de trop. On reprit donc le chemin de la maison. J'attrapai sa main et la gardai fermement dans la mienne, juste pour qu'elle sache que je ne la laisserais pas, que je serais là pour elle, quoi qu'il arrive. Savoir qu'elle voulait rester ici me faisait plaisir, un plaisir égoïste, un plaisir qui aurait une fin parce que j'étais persuadé que quoi qu'elle en dise, elle allait repartir. Parce que sa vie était là-bas et parce qu'il allait venir la chercher tôt ou tard.

J'essayai de ne pas y penser, chaque chose en son temps. Et pour le moment, j'avais un plus gros problème à gérer. Il allait falloir réussir à tenir Charlie loin de la maison et avec les redif des gros matchs de baseball de la saison dernière qui commençaient demain, ça n'allait pas être de la tarte.

_Le même jour, 5h16, heure de NY;_

Après avoir préparé un sac de voyage et rangé tout mon bordel qui traînait depuis des jours, j'avais commencé à chercher une piste. Deux putain d'heures à chercher dans les moindres recoins de l'appartement un quelque chose qui me donnerait une piste. Juste un trois fois rien qui pourrait m'aider à savoir où chercher. Elle pouvait être n'importe où, au Mexique aussi bien qu'en Alaska. Si elle était en voiture, elle ne pouvait pas être bien loin, vu l'état de sa camionnette, mais rien n'était moins sûr. Elle aurait aussi bien pu prendre l'avion et là, les possibilités se multipliaient à une vitesse hallucinante. J'avais fouillé sa boîte mail, l'historique des sites web qu'elle avait consultés et rien. J'avais ouvert son courrier, épluché sa facture de téléphone, mais elle n'avait appelé que des portables, donc impossible à localiser pour moi. J'avais espéré trouver un relevé bancaire qui me permettrait de savoir où elle avait utilisé sa carte, si elle avait pris un billet d'avion ou de train. Mais je n'avais trouvé que celui du mois dernier.

J'allai me faire un café, avant de recommencer à jouer au détective. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que je n'étais pas franchement doué. Je repris le courrier de la banque, sans savoir ce que je voulais y trouver vraiment et puis je tiltai. Avec son numéro de compte et son identifiant, je pouvais me connecter à son compte en ligne. Merci Internet! Je me précipitai sur l'ordinateur et me connectai sans problème. Mais pourquoi je n'y avais pas pensé avant bordel?

Je survolai la page une première fois, il n'y avait qu'une vingtaine d'opérations depuis le 5 janvier, ça n'allait pas me prendre beaucoup de temps. J'attrapai une feuille et un stylo en commençant par les paiements les plus anciens. Il y avait plus d'une douzaine de notes dans des stations service, Shell, Total, Bp... Le premier à East Stroudsburg, puis Mansfield. Alibion le 6 Janvier. Bordel je n'avais même pas idée d'où pouvait bien se trouver ce bled! Cleveland, enfin une ville connue, mais à plus de 700km de NY! ColdWater et Fort Wayne le 7. Elle avait retiré 20$ à Chicago le 9. Les villes s'enchaînaient à m'en donner le vertige. Je fis une pause pour me reconcentrer. Son itinéraire était complément en dent de scie, comme si elle ne savait pas vraiment où elle allait. La savoir si loin me rendait malade et dire que je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises! Davenport, Minneapolis. Et encore des villes complément inconnues : Hatton et Lavina. Je lançai une recherche pour les localiser. Elle était donc dans le Montana le 13 janvier. Ensuite il y avait 2 retraits de 50 et 75$, mais aucun nom de ville, avant Spokane le 16, le jour où j'avais pu lui parler. Je m'arrêtais là pour le moment complètement découragé. Elle était au moins à 3000km de moi, comment c'était possible putain!

Dire que je l'avais eue au téléphone et que je n'avais pas su saisir ma chance. Mais quel con bordel! Comment j'avais pu rater l'occasion de m'expliquer avec elle? Comment j'avais pu être aussi con?

La vérité c'est qu'elle m'avait pris de court. Elle n'avait jamais pris un seul appel, malgré l'acharnement dont faisait preuve Emmett, Rose et Lily surtout. Ils avaient tous essayé chacun leur tour alors que moi je m'étais obstiné des jours durant, à me dire qu'elle ne voudrait jamais me parler et je n'avais même pas essayé. Pourtant, l'autre soir je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher. Je m'étais dit que j'allais devoir parler sur son répondeur et que ça je pouvais le faire, que ce n'était pas si compliqué. Je n'aurais qu'à lui dire que j'étais à NY, que Tanya lui avait raconté des saloperies, que je n'irais nulle part sans elle, parce que bordel je l'aimais à en crever et que j'attendrais qu'elle revienne aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait. Parler à son répondeur, ça j'aurais pu gérer.

Mais elle m'avait répondu, à moi, et comme le con que j'étais, j'avais complètement perdu mes moyens. Rien que murmurer son prénom avait été un vrai supplice. J'avais réalisé quel fossé énorme nous séparait, et merde j'aurais voulu pouvoir le franchir, mais... Quand j'avais entendu un premier sanglot sortir de sa bouche, ça m'avait foutrement anéanti. M'empêchant de lui dire le moindre mot. J'avais réalisé tout le mal que je lui avais fait et ça m'avait foudroyé sur place. J'avais eu soudain la trouille, une trouille hallucinante et pétrifiante de ne réussir qu'à la perdre un peu plus, j'avais paniqué à l'idée de ne faire qu'aggraver la situation. Bordel, je la tenais pourtant, cette foutue possibilité de tout changer, et j'avais merdé encore, comme un lamentable trou du cul! Ca avait été ma chance et je n'avais pas su la saisir. Et quand elle avait raccroché, j'avais bien cru pouvoir en crever. Je n'avais pas juste mal, non, ça aurait été trop facile, trop simple. Ca m'avait littéralement coupé le souffle, pire encore que le soir où elle était partie. J'aurais préféré mille fois qu'elle m'insulte de tous les noms, qu'elle me hurle dessus, qu'elle me crache sa haine au visage, mais elle avait juste pleuré avant de me laisser une fois de plus.

Je ne sais pas ce qui avait été le plus insupportable pour moi, l'entendre gémir de douleur à cause de moi, son silence, ou sa peine. Et puis le vide, vertigineux et incommensurable. Il n'y avait plus que ces foutues tonalités pour me rappeler que je l'avais encore perdue. Mais de quoi j'avais eu peur? Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu être pire que ce silence horrible et douloureux entre nous? Rien définitivement. J'aurais préféré qu'elle me dise d'aller me faire foutre. Entendre de sa bouche quel minable j'étais, qu'elle me dise qu'elle ne voudrait plus jamais de moi. J'aurais sombré pour quelque chose au moins, j'aurais abandonné puisqu'elle me le demandait, j'aurais été fixé d'une certaine façon. Mais elle m'aurait facilité la tache et je ne le méritais foutrement pas. Je m'étais contenté de croupir dans ma déprime et ma misérable existence. Sans elle, rien n'avait de saveur, chaque jour se ressemblait, chaque visage était le même, fantomatique et anonyme. Je ne voulais plus voir personne, je voulais juste qu'on m'oublie, qu'on me foute la paix et qu'on me laisse foutre le camp. Rester dans cet appartement était devenu trop douloureux et je voulais échapper à tout ça. Comme le lâche que j'étais, j'avais encore choisi la facilité. Il avait été facile d'espérer qu'elle revienne, simple de croire que le problème venait de Bella et que je ne pourrais rien faire pour changer ça. Mais comme toujours j'avais foutrement tord. Attendre que le temps passe ne changerait rien, me saouler la gueule à en être que plus minable encore, non plus, c'était juste plus facile, juste plus respirable.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils s'acharnaient tous à vouloir me faire rester. C'était peut-être une façon pour eux de me faire souffrir, de me confronter à mes conneries, mais je n'avais pas besoin d'eux pour ça, j'y arrivais très bien tout seul. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à supporter leur présence bienveillante, je n'avais pas besoin qu'ils me soutiennent. Je voulais juste qu'ils m'oublient, bordel! La compassion gerbante que je voyais dans leurs yeux me rendait malade. Mais je m'étais contenté d'attendre encore, qu'ils se rendent compte que je ne méritais absolument pas leurs marques d'affection, leur attention. Bella avait besoin d'eux, moi je voulais juste qu'ils finissent par me foutre dehors.

Quand Rose était revenue à la charge; j'avais cru qu'enfin c'était le moment où elle lâchait prise. Je savais que je lui sortais par les yeux, et je ne pouvais que la comprendre parce que je ne pouvais plus me blairer moi-même. Elle avait remué le couteau dans la plaie, et d'une certaine façon je l'avais laissée faire, par masochisme. Rose n'était pas du genre compatissante comme les autres, elle était agressive et revêche, mais percutante et je préférais ça. Elle me faisait me sentir moins mou, mais pas moins dégueulasse.

Pourtant, presque malgré moi, elle avait su mettre le doigt là où ça faisait mal. Moi qui croyais qu'elle allait juste se contenter de me piétiner un peu plus, pour calmer sa frustration à elle. C'était tout le contraire. Même sa baffe ne m'avait pas aussi bien remis les pieds dans mes pompes. Elle avait réussi à m'ouvrir les yeux en grand et c'était comme si je voyais enfin la lumière depuis des jours. C'était douloureux, aveuglant, mais tellement saisissant.

J'avais compris qu'il ne tenait qu'à moi de nous sortir de cette impasse. Que je devais le faire, puisque je l'aimais. Pour elle, pour moi, je devais lui dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Qu'elle veuille encore de moi ou pas! Si je devais partir, il faudrait qu'elle me le demande. Mais je décidai de m'accrocher au maigre espoir de pouvoir encore tout arranger. J'avais été trop con pour savoir la garder, mais je pouvais encore réussir à changer ça. Je devais lui dire que je n'étais qu'une tête de nœud, et que je le resterais probablement toute ma vie, mais que j'étais un connard foutrement amoureux. Amoureux d'elle et définitivement mordu d'elle. Si je ne le faisais pas maintenant, je le regretterais toute ma vie. Qu'importe si elle me repoussait, il fallait qu'elle sache qu'il n'y avait qu'elle, depuis toujours et que ce n'était pas près de changer.

J'étais prêt à remuer ciel et terre pour la retrouver, s'il y avait la moindre chance, aussi minuscule soit elle, qu'elle me revienne. J'avais perdu suffisamment de temps comme ça, il ne m'était plus possible de reculer. Et tous les obstacles qui me barreraient la route ne me feraient pas faiblir. J'avais suffisamment été lâche pour toute une vie, et j'en avais plus que ras le cul de mordre la poussière. J'avais suffisamment perdu de temps, il n'y avait plus de place pour l'espoir de la voir revenir un jour sans que je n'aie à lever le petit doigt. _On n'espère pas en l'amour; on s'en empare et on le vit_. Quoi qu'il m'en coûte, je n'étais plus à ça près

Je descendis au Etienne's, sachant pertinemment que la nuit était bien trop avancée pour que je trouve le sommeil. Il fallait que j'arrive à me calmer un peu, et un verre me ferait le plus grand bien. Je me servis un whisky et l'avalai d'une traite. Il me restait encore plusieurs heures à patienter pour pouvoir appeler Mr Wasser, le directeur du conservatoire. Je devais prendre une semaine de congés et s'il ne voulait pas me la donner, grand bien lui fasse, il n'aurait qu'à me virer. Je n'avais plus rien à perdre. Je me servis un autre verre et lui fis subir le même sort qu'au premier. Essayant de me concentrer sur ce qu'il y aurait de mieux à faire, prendre ma voiture et suivre sa route, pour espérer la rattraper. Non! Ca ne servirait à rien si elle ne s'arrêtait pas plus de deux jours au même endroit. Elle était dans l'état de Washington il y a 4 jours, où pouvait-elle bien être maintenant?

Je posai mes mains à plat sur l'acier du bar, essayant de calmer ma respiration. Quand je relevai la tête, je trouvai le piano en face de moi. Je m'approchai, presque retissant, mais il fallait que je trouve un moyen de m'occuper, puisque je ne pouvais rien faire avant plusieurs heures. Je n'avais pas touché un seul instrument depuis des jours, mais ce piano m'attirait quoi que je fasse pour m'en détourner. C'était son piano à elle et rien que caresser les touches du bout des doigts me faisait un effet monstre, mon cœur s'affolait et j'en avais la chair de poule.

http : / www . youtube . com / watch?v=vdUqZY-UtPk

J'avais besoin de jouer, alors je m'assis sur le petit tabouret et posai mes doigts sur les touches blanches. Je me laissai emporter par la mélodie que jouaient mes doigts, sans que je ne puisse vraiment contrôler quelque chose. La musique me faisait ça, me sortir de ma propre peau. C'était libérateur, comme si quelque chose m'avait enfin sorti du coma dans lequel j'étais depuis qu'elle était partie. J'accélérai le rythme, pressant plus fort chaque touche pour évacuer ma frustration, ma colère aussi.

Elle était la solution miracle, je n'avais qu'à m'imaginer en face d'elle pour que tout ce qui me tordait le bide depuis des jours ne sorte enfin. Je jouai pour elle, encore et encore, remplaçant les mots qui me faisaient défaut par un enchevêtrement de notes. Je jouais avec mon cœur, une mélodie que j'avais crue pouvoir oublier. Mais elle était toujours là dans ma tête, résonnant et prenant davantage de forme et de portée aujourd'hui qu'elle n'en avait jamais eues. J'avais composé cette mélodie ici, sur ce piano, il y a un paquet d'années. J'y avais travaillé pendant des heures, mais j'étais trop jeune à l'époque pour pouvoir lui donner le sens qu'elle méritait vraiment. Je l'avais préparée pour mon inscription à l'académie de musique de Londres, mais c'était à elle que je pensais quand je composais, même si j'avais refusé de voir l'évidence. Je n'avais fait que penser à elle. Ce petit bout de femme m'avait toujours fait me sentir différent et quand je la regardais mordre sa lèvre, quand je croisais son regard si intense, j'étais fasciné autant que perplexe, elle m'inspirait je crois autant qu'elle me troublait. Il y a sept ans ça avait été une façon pour moi de lui dire au revoir, à elle et à personne d'autre, même si je n'avais jamais pu lui dire vraiment. Je n'en avais pas eu le courage et puis à quoi bon. Il y a sept ans j'aurais aimé que les choses soient différentes, j'aurais aimé être différent. Aujourd'hui, j'avais l'impression que c'était davantage ma façon de lui demander pardon, pardon pour tout ce que je lui avais fait. Mais aussi de lui dire que je regrettais et que j'arrêtais de fuir. Je ne l'avais jouée qu'une seule fois pour l'audition, et plus jamais ensuite. Sauf aujourd'hui et je la jouais pour elle. Avec plus de maturité je crois, plus de sincérité surtout, sans prétention aucune. Juste pour elle... Il n'y avait qu'elle, sourire timide, sa bouche que je mourais d'envie d'embrasser. Et le manque qui revenait toujours plus intense, toujours plus lourd... J'avais besoin d'elle, comme jamais.

J'étais si perdu, si transporté par la musique, que je n'avais pas entendu le téléphone du bar sonner. Quand je posai la dernière note, la sonnerie me sortit de ma torpeur et je courus presque pour décrocher.

Jacob! Le voilà le signe qu'il me fallait! Ce connard m'avait mis dans une rage noire. La jalousie et la colère de la savoir avec lui me mirent presque à genoux. Mais maintenant je savais où chercher, si je trouvais Jacob je la trouverais elle. Et c'était la seule chose qui comptait.

Je remontai à l'appartement prendre ma veste, m'arrêtant pour faire une recherche sur internet. Mais je ne trouvais rien de vraiment probant sur lui. Tout ce que je savais c'est qu'il était d'origine amérindienne, et qu'il bossait sur un bateau. Le premier endroit qui me vint à l'esprit fut Port Elisabeth, le plus gros port de fret de NY. C'était là que je devais commencer à chercher. En admettant que Bella soit allée à l'autre bout du pays pour lui. Si je le trouvais lui, je la trouverais elle.

Je redescendis les marches quatre à quatre et tombai nez à nez avec Angela, qui semblait tout aussi surprise que moi.

- Je croyais que tu étais chez Emmett toi? Me dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la machine à café, alors que j'enfilai mon manteau.

- Bah, je suis rentré, lui lançai-je un peu agressif. Mais franchement est-ce que c'était une façon de dire bonjour ? Je savais qu'elle m'en voulait à mort que Bella soit partie et je ne pouvais pas lui en tenir rigueur.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là si tôt? Ne puis-je m'empêcher de lui demander.

- Je travaille ça se voit pas? J'attends une livraison... Café? Me proposa-t-elle.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre, il était à peine 7h, j'avais le temps de prendre un café, puisque ce serait sûrement la seule chose que j'avalerais aujourd'hui et qu'elle me le proposait si gracieusement.

Elle posa une tasse fumante devant moi avant de se servir elle-même. Je l'observai du coin de l'œil, en me demandant si elle pouvait savoir où trouver Jacob. S'il y avait bien une personne qui appréciait ce type ici c'était elle. La seule fois où j'avais entendu parler de lui, c'était le soir où on avait tous mangé chez Emmett, ça remontait à presque deux mois et j'avais bien cru comprendre qu'il ne le portait pas dans son cœur. Ensuite il avait passé trois jours chez Bella et je préférais ne pas y repenser. Rien que d'imaginer qu'il avait posé ses mains sur elle, me faisait péter un câble. Et elle était avec lui en ce moment. Sans même que je ne le réalise mes poings se serrèrent de rage.

- Encore de bonne humeur ce matin à ce que je vois, me lança Angie d'un ton morne, mais piquant.

Je lui jetai un regard peu amène.

- Disons que j'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

- Je me disais aussi en voyant ta tronche! Me répondit-elle du tac au tac, d'un air sarcastique.

Je lui fis un sourire ironique, avant d'avaler une gorgée brûlante.

- Merci pour ta franchise, j'apprécie.

- Joue pas à ça avec moi Cullen. Ton petit air de chien battu, ça prend pas!

- C'était pas mon intention, je t'assure, lui répondis-je en me frottant le visage pour me réveiller un peu, j'étais un peu engourdi et pas franchement d'attaque pour une petite joute verbale avec Angie.

- Tu joues les martyrs c'est ça qui m'énerve. Alors que t'es qu'un sale con. Mais tu veux que je te dise ? Ce qui m'énerve encore plus c'est que je l'ai encouragée à aller vers toi, parce que j'ai cru que tu l'aimais!

Je soupirai, à la fois énervé de m'en prendre plein la gueule mais aussi foutrement d'accord avec elle, mais ce n'était quand même pas une partie de plaisir.

- J'ai tord peut-être? Me provoqua-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

- T'as raison sur un point, je suis qu'un sale con, mais je l'aime et si tu ne me crois pas je m'en balance, lui répondis-je en m'y sentant presque obligé. Finalement je n'aurais jamais dû accepter ce café!

- De beaux discours c'est tout ce que tu as, en plus d'un sale caractère.

- Je te retourne le compliment, lui lançai-je, amusé par sa mauvaise humeur.

- Va te faire foutre!

Je ris une seconde avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur une armoire normande. Un grand brun, baraqué, que je n'avais jamais vu entra une caisse de bière sur l'épaule. Il la posa au sol avant de jeter un regard surpris à Angela.

- Bella n'est pas là?

- Non Embry tu devras te contenter de moi, lui lança-t-elle, avec un sourire que je trouvai hypocrite, avant d'aller lui faire la bise.

- Elle s'est enfin décidée à prendre des vacances?

- En quelque sorte ouais... Je te fais un café et ensuite on décharge?

- Ok, moi ça me va! Lui répondit-il en s'asseyant à 3 bons mètres de moi.

La bonne humeur de ce type m'irritait franchement. Au moins autant que le fait qu'il connaisse Bella suffisamment pour vouloir de ses nouvelles et même être déçu de ne pas la voir. Je lui jetai des regards à la dérobée. Est-ce que tous les Indiens de cette ville se retrouvaient ici? M'énervais-je en remarquant sa peau mate et ses traits caractéristiques.

Angie ne m'accorda plus aucune attention, se contentant de discuter avec Mimisiku, m'ignorant royalement. Je finis mon café avant de me lever de mon tabouret et de sortir mon portefeuille pour payer le café, alors que le peau-rouge blablatait. Je suspendis mon geste en l'entendant raconter ses vacances dans sa tribu, je tiquai quand il parla d'un certain Jacob.

- Tu connais Jacob Black? Le coupai-je abruptement.

Il se retourna vers moi en me jetant un regard surpris avant de se tourner vers Angela.

- C'est qui lui?

- Personne, lui répondit-elle en me jetant un regard mauvais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux à Jack? Me demanda-t-il en me regardant de la tête aux pieds.

J'avais visé juste, pas besoin d'écumer Port Elisabeth s'il me disait ce que je voulais savoir.

- Je veux juste savoir où il crèche.

- C'est quoi l'histoire? Il te doit du fric c'est ça? Me questionna-t-il en affichant un petit sourire foutrement énervant.

- Non, lui répondis-je sèchement.

- Ben tant mieux parce que sinon je crois que tu l'aurais jamais revu! Les blancs becs dans ton genre on les croque tout cru chez nous! Me défia-t-il, en se relevant pour me surplomber de sa hauteur.

Manque de bol, j'étais plutôt grand dans le genre blanc bec, et plus grand que lui.

- Hey! Arrêtez vous deux! S'écria Angie en se glissant entre nous.

Elle se tourna vers moi et me fixa durement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais là Cullen? Me demanda-t-elle en posant sa main sur mon torse pour m'éloigner.

- Bella est avec lui, lui répondis-je faiblement. J'avais presque mal de devoir le dire à haute voix.

- Quoi? Mais comment tu sais ça toi?

- Je le sais c'est tout et si je veux trouver Jacob c'est pour elle! Il faut que je la voie Angie! Il faut que je la voie... Répétai-je en passant la main dans mes cheveux.

- Bella n'était pas là-bas quand je suis reparti. Tu te plantes mec, me dit Embry en se décalant sur la gauche pour me regarder en face.

- Le père de Jack vit dans la réserve Quileute, à côté de Forks. Mais je doute fort que Bella soit là-bas, tu sais comme moi qu'elle n'y mettrait jamais les pieds.

- Mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer, non?

Je fixai mes yeux dans ceux d'Angie en lui disant ces quelques mots, pour la convaincre ou me convaincre, je ne savais pas. Je connaissais l'histoire de Bella et de ses parents; Forks était sûrement le seul endroit du pays où je n'aurais jamais pensé la trouver. Finalement tout prenait un sens, c'était là-bas qu'elle allait.

Je me retournai sans demander mon reste et regagnai l'appartement pour y récupérer mon sac. Je sortis mon téléphone pour appeler Jazz, mais je tombai sur son répondeur, il devait déjà être au tribunal pour les audiences de 8h. Je décidai d'appeler Rose puisque finalement tout ça, c'était grâce à elle. Je ne pouvais pas demander à Emmett parce que j'étais sûr qu'il essaierait de m'en dissuader. Je regrettais amèrement que toute cette histoire nous ait autant éloignés. Mais j'avais choisi d'être avec Bella et ça avait été le risque à prendre. Peut-être que si j'arrivais à la convaincre de revenir, les choses redeviendraient comme avant entre lui et moi, ou peut-être pas. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il ne me pardonnerait jamais de lui avoir fait autant de mal. Et je ne me le pardonnerais jamais non plus. Mais je voulais qu'elle sache que je l'aimais plus que tout et que je n'avais jamais voulu que tout parte en couille comme ça. Je m'y étais pris comme un manche jusqu'à maintenant avec elle mais j'étais bien décidé à changer la donne.

- _Allo?_

- Rose c'est Ed, je l'ai retrouvée, j'ai besoin que tu m'emmènes à l'aéroport.

- _J'arrive._

* * *

**_Alors, alors? Ca se décante vous voyez, tout arrive! _**

**_Je vous annonce que le prochain chapitre sera le dernier, sans dout suivi d'un petit épilogue, mais rien est encore sure. Si je voulais faire ma sadique je vous direz que ça dépend de vous... Humm... Mais j'y pense, je suis une vrai sadique! N'y voyez absolument pas une magniere déguisée de vous soutirer des reviews, mes intentions sont parfaitement lympides; j'en suis sure... Je veux des reviews! lol Mon coté caprisieuse prend l'avantage._**

**_Le prochain chapitre est deja en cours d'écriture, mais il va me falloire encore un peu de temps pour vous faire une fin digne de ce nom, alors je n'ai aucune idée du temps que ça va me prendre. Je n'ai pas la chance d'etre en vacances pour le moment donc je vais devoir composer avec un emplois du temps chargé. Mais je peux d'hors et deja vous prometre un long chapitre citroné..._**

**_Je vous embrasse mes lardons,_**

**_Prenez soin de vous_**

**_Marine_**


	27. En attendant

Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer, je crois qu'un simple bonsoir ne suffit pas mais... Bonsoir quand même!

Je me permet ce petit mess, juste pour vous annoncer que je publirais un chapitre avant la fin du mois.

Je sais que je vous ai plus que fait attendre, et quand je vois les mois qui ont défilé je m'en veux terriblement. Me confondre en excuse ne servirait a rien, j'en suis parfaitement consciente, alors je me suis dit qu'un petit mot serait plus approprié. Le prochain chapitre est entre les mains de ma corretrice et il ne sera pas le dernier contrairement à ce que j'avais prévu. J'ai un peu revus mes plan, du coup il se pourrait fort bien qu'il soit accompagné de plusieurs autres je ne sais pas du tout combien, je me laisse porté par mes envies, nous verons bien où elles nous ménent, si par le plus grand des hazarre vous me suiviez encore dans l'aventure bien entendu...

Vos reviews m'ont toujours beaucoup touchées et c'est en grande partie pour cela que je tiens à mettre un point final à cette fiction qui compte énormément pour moi.

En espérant vous retrouver dans peu de temps, affectueusement, Marine.


	28. Chapter 28

_* Passe discretement la tete par l'entrebaillement de la porte, pousse un ou deux soupire d'appréhension, mais prend finalement son courage à deux mains, entre et fait tomber bruillamment un énorme tas de feuille sur la table*_

_ Euh... Bonjours tous le monde! _

_Non vous ne révez pas les amis ce ci est bien un chapitre, un long chapitre que je traine comme un boulet depuis pres d'un an déjà. Pour etre totalement franche je n'en peux plus de ce chapitre! Mais les affaires reprennent et il était plus que temps._

_Je ne vous cacherais pas que je trépigne d'impatience depuis que ma correctrice travaille dessus et je voulais m'excuser au pres d'elle pour l'avoir fait travailler si durement ces derniers jours. Merci mon Robinou, pour tout... Voyez vous j'ai une béta en or massif, elle juste absolument parfaite et sans elle je pense que cette histoire n'aurait jamais connu de fin. Je lui doit beaucoup, alors merci GDT pour etre si formidable et surtout pour ne pas avoir lacher l'affaire. C'est une coriace vous savez!_

_Je suis navée j'ai oublié les croissants, mais je crois que j'ai un petit quelque chose que vous pourriez bien vous mettre sous la dent..._

_Je vous laisse on se retrouve en bas,_

_ Je vous adore les filles et c'est vraiment le pieds intégral de revenir faire un tour par ici, vous m'avez tellement manqué..._

_Marine,_

* * *

_20 Janvier, 07h34, NY, Aéroport de LaGuardia,_

Je me penchai pour reprendre mon sac à l'instant même où Rose coupait le moteur de la voiture. Alors que j'ouvrais la portière, elle me retint par le bras.

- Ca ira?

- Oui, lui répondis-je simplement.

- T'as assez de fric pour un aller-retour?

- Rose... Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Elle me lâcha des yeux pour regarder devant elle, j'en profitai pour sortir de la voiture.

Je passai les portes automatiques, sans même me retourner et pris la file du premier guichet, avant de chercher dans ma poche mon portefeuille. J'allais flinguer le peu de fric que j'avais en billets d'avion mais peu importe. Elle comptait plus que le reste. Et ce n'était pas comme si j'avais le choix.

Je me décalai légèrement en sentant quelqu'un se mettre à côté de moi, avant de relever la tête et me trouvai en face de Rose.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? lui demandai-je, sans comprendre ce qu'elle faisait là.

- Je viens avec toi.

Je souris à la fois étonné par son aplomb et par son air renfrogné, elle qui semblait presque compatissante il y a deux minutes.

- Rose... Je dois y aller seul, tu comprends? lui dis-je en prenant soin de ne pas l'envoyer bouler, même si j'en avais une envie folle.

- Je comprends tout ce que tu veux, mais là t'as pas le choix. T'y arriveras jamais tout seul! Je la connais, quand elle s'y met c'est une vraie tête de mule, elle ne rentrera pas si on ne l'y force pas, débita-t-elle, sans me regarder, les yeux rivés sur le tableau d'affichage numérique.

J'attrapai son coude pour la forcer à me faire face, récoltant une grimace menaçante au passage.

- J'y vais seul ok. Ce n'est pas discutable.

Je serrai un peu son bras pour me faire plus convainquant, elle pinça ses lèvres avant de se détourner encore une fois. Je relâchai finalement son bras et elle me tourna le dos, faisant claquer ses talons en s'éloignant, visiblement très contrariée. Mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser venir avec moi, c'était quelque chose que je devais faire seul. Me retrouver face à Bella serait déjà assez difficile à gérer, je n'avais nul besoin de spectateurs, surtout si c'était Rose. Tout le monde s'était suffisamment impliqué dans cette histoire qui ne concernait que Bella et moi. Jusqu'à maintenant j'avais été suffisamment foireux pour les laisser faire, mais c'était terminé. Je savais pertinemment que Rosalie saurait le comprendre même si elle en était froissée.

Je récupérai mon sac par terre, pour avancer dans la file. Après plusieurs minutes, ce fut enfin mon tour.

- Le prochain vol pour Seattle, s'il-vous-plaît, demandai-je à l'hôtesse devant moi.

- Avec Continental Airlines, l'embarquement est à 10h15.

- Parfait.

- Un aller-retour?

- Aller simple.

- Le billet est à 228$30.

Je lui tendis ma carte de crédit, sans même lui répondre. Elle me donna ensuite mon billet, avec un sourire commercial et me souhaita un agréable vol.

Il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre un peu plus de deux heures et je pourrais embarquer. J'allais m'assoir à un fauteuil dans la salle d'attente, près des portiques de sécurité. Heureusement je pus garder avec moi mon petit sac de voyage, qui ne contenait qu'un jean, un pull et quelques boxers de rechange.

Je regardais, par la grande fenêtre donnant sur le tarmac, un 737 décoller. Bientôt ce serait mon tour, et dans 9 heures je serais à l'autre bout du pays à courir derrière la femme que j'aimais. C'était à la fois désolant et palpitant. En sentant quelqu'un s'affaler sur le fauteuil voisin, je délaissai le décollage du Boeing pour jeter un regard mauvais à l'impoli qui venait polluer mon espace vital. Mais en voyant ma nouvelle voisine, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire comme un crétin, allez savoir pourquoi?

Rose soupira devant le sourire que j'affichais. Elle me tendit une bouteille d'eau et un magazine.

- Tiens, me dit-elle simplement.

Elle croisa ses jambes et joignit ses mains sur son genou. Sans être un expert de la gente féminine, j'avais suffisamment vu ma mère faire ces gestes pour deviner qu'elle s'apprêtait à entamer une discussion sérieuse.

- Primo tu ne la préviens de ton arrivée sous aucun prétexte, tu ne l'appelles pas, pas un texto avant de lui avoir mis le grappin dessus. C'est bien compris? Il te faut l'effet de surprise. Sinon tu peux être sûr qu'elle prendra encore la poudre d'escampette. Quand tu atterris, tu m'appelles. Je me chargerai de dire aux autres que t'es parti, débita-t-elle sans même me regarder.

- Rose, je sais pertinemment ce que j'ai à faire, enchainai-je, un peu saoulé par son ton autoritaire. Elle m'avait fait perdre mon sourire abruti en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. La flotte et le _Times _n'étaient qu'une diversion.

J'avais toujours eu un problème avec les ordres et je détestais qu'on me dicte ma conduite. Mais venant de Rosalie, il ne fallait pas que je m'attende à autre chose, je devais prendre mon mal en patience. La patience n'étant pas une de mes qualités premières.

- Je n'ai pas fini, Edward. Je veux un rapport détaillé tous les jours. T'as une semaine, ensuite je prendrai le premier avion. On est bien d'accord?

- C'est noté, lui lançai-je insolemment. Définitivement, elle me rappelait ma mère, et c'était exaspérant...

- Bon maintenant qu'est-ce que t'as l'intention de faire une fois là-bas? m'interrogea-t-elle, toujours aussi sérieuse.

- Louer une voiture, je suppose.

- Je veux savoir ce que tu comptes lui dire, abruti ! râla-t-elle.

- J'ai 9 heures pour y réfléchir, non?

- Très drôle! Ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien préparé? me répondit-elle d'un ton exaspéré.

- Préparé quoi Rose? Je sais même pas si-

- Tais-toi! me coupa-t-elle en mettant sa main à quelques millimètres de ma bouche. Tu ne m'as pas l'air très doué en communication, sans vouloir te vexer Surtout avec les femmes semble-t-il; alors laisse-moi t'apprendre deux ou trois trucs Cullen...

Je secouai la tête, en me forçant au calme, puis pris une gorgée d'eau, plus pour m'occuper et ainsi éviter de l'envoyer chier même poliment.

Malheureusement pour moi aucune échappatoire possible sans provoquer l'incident diplomatique. Et pour l'avoir déjà vu faire avec Emmett, il fallait à tout prix que j'évite un esclandre dans l'aéroport. Je commençais vraiment à regretter que Jazz ne m'ait pas répondu. Je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi, ce n'était pas les taxis qui manquaient, juste du bon sens.

- Bella n'est pas une fille comme les autres, ta belle gueule et ton sourire ne lui feront aucun effet, elle aura plutôt envie de te refaire le portrait, même si on s'en est déjà chargé. Si tu comptais te confondre en excuses minables et larmoyantes tu peux oublier aussi. Parce que là tu te prendras une bonne droite, c'est garanti, commença-t-elle en ignorant royalement mes soupirs exaspérés.

- Donc je ne m'excuse pas? m'étonnai-je avant de lever les yeux au ciel. _Est-ce qu'elle se foutait de moi, là?_

- Si tu me coupais pas toutes les 30 secondes, on pourrait avancer! râla-t-elle en me fixant de son regard le plus noir. Je disais donc pas d'excuses. Elle voudra savoir ce que tu fous là et tu ne lui diras surtout pas que t'es venu la chercher, surtout, surtout pas! Tu lui dis qu'elle te manquait et que tu ne pouvais pas rester loin d'elle. Ca devrait faire son petit effet.

Je me pinçai l'arête du nez et essayai de toutes mes forces de rester calme. Il m'était pour l'instant impossible de me projeter dans un quelconque avenir proche. Il y avait toujours la possibilité qu'elle ait quitté Forks et surtout il y avait Jacob. Rien que d'imaginer me retrouver en face de lui me faisait frémir de rage. Si bien que j'entendais à peine les mots de Rosalie. Je reportai mon attention sur elle quand elle posa sa main sur mon genou.

-Je sais ce que tu penses, mais crois-moi, ce que je te dis là pourrait t'être utile, Ed'. Elle a juste besoin de savoir que tu es capable de traverser la terre entière juste pour être avec elle, que tu l'aimes assez pour ça. Les explications peuvent venir plus tard.

Oui plus tard, mais plus tard c'était bientôt et j'avais un mal de chien à mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées. Ca n'allait pas aller en s'arrangeant bien au contraire.

- J'aimerais que ce soit si simple... lâchai-je désabusé.

- Tu l'aimes, elle t'aime, il n'y a rien de plus simple. C'est juste que vous êtes trop tordus pour faire les choses simplement. Ne me regarde pas comme ça tu sais pertinemment que j'ai raison. Vous jouez au chat et à la souris depuis tellement de temps que ça a fini par devenir votre seule façon d'agir ensemble.

- Tu as sans doute raison, lui concédai-je.

- J'ai foutrement raison tu veux dire! Toute cette merde prend des proportions hallucinantes, vous avez foutu un bon bordel c'est moi qui te le dis!

- Je sais tout ça Rose...

Elle détourna le regard furtivement, mais j'eus le temps de le voir se troubler. Son absence et son silence nous pesait tous. Je me trouvai bien égoïste tout à coup. Je me croyais le seul à souffrir, alors que par ma faute Lily et Rose se trouvaient privées de leur meilleure amie, Emmett de sa petite sœur...

- Ramène-la nous, c'est tout ce que je te demande Edward.

- Je te promets d'essayer.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle ne bouge. Moi je me contentai de regarder les gens passer devant nous perdu dans mes pensées.

- Merci Rose, lui dis-je en la voyant se lever. Je me relevai aussi et la pris dans mes bras.

Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi j'avais fait ce geste, et pour être honnête je m'y étais pris comme un manche, c'était tellement maladroit que ça en devenait ridicule.

- Que ça ne devienne pas une habitude Edward, surtout en public! claqua-t-elle en se détachant de moi.

Je lui fis un sourire idiot, en repensant au nombre incalculable de fois où Emmett et elle se faisaient remarquer pour leur manque de tenue en public. Elle me claqua une bise sur la joue avant de passer sa main dans mes cheveux, pour y mettre de l'ordre soit disant. Merde, elle me maternait et c'était bizarrement agréable et rassurant. _Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive! Mes couilles ne manquaient pas à l'appel pourtant!_

- Arrête Rose, on est pas assez intimes pour ça, râlai-je en esquivant sa main.

- T'as raison! rit-elle en me collant une petite tape derrière la tête, petite et douloureuse, mais elle eut le mérite de remettre mes cheveux en bataille.

- J'attends ton appel Cullen ! Ne pense même pas y couper, c'est clair ?

- Bien Madame.

- Mademoiselle! rectifia-t-elle, avant de me faire un magnifique sourire.

J'étais à la fois soulagé et un peu paumé en la regardant quitter l'aéroport. Quand elle sortit de mon champ de vision je me sentis soudain seul. Je ne dirais pas que j'avais peur, non! _Je suis un mec bordel! _C'était plutôt l'incertitude qui me brouillait le bide, cette putain d'incertitude avec laquelle je devais composer.

Je n'avais pas le choix. Je devais tout faire pour la ramener et ça commençait par là, une porte d'embarquement, quelques heures encore... Rose comptait sur moi. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle me faisait confiance, mais elle me laissait faire et c'était déjà ça.

En deux jours on avait construit une amitié à part, enfin c'était l'impression que j'avais. Jusqu'à maintenant on était... Elle la petite amie casse bonbon, moi le meilleur ami.

Je ne m'étais jamais vraiment rendu compte que Rosalie pouvait être quelqu'un de spécial et de précieux. Elle était un peu comme la grande sœur que je n'avais jamais eue et dieu merci! C'était nouveau pour moi, et c'était juste étrange. Même si elle avait quelques tendances castratrices, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de la trouver adorable, alors que je jouais avec ma bouteille d'eau. Adorablement chiante en fait, et envahissante aussi...

- Tous les passagers du vol C6788 sont attendus porte D pour l'embarquement.

Je grimaçais légèrement, c'était maintenant que tout commençait. C'était maintenant. J'avais la trouille, mais je n'avais plus vraiment le choix. Faire machine arrière était juste inconcevable. Si je la voulais, c'était maintenant qu'il fallait agir...

_21 Janvier, 11h37, Forks;_

J'en avais connu des matins difficiles, des lendemains de cuite douloureux, nauséeux et foutrement désagréables. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir connaitre pire et pourtant, ce matin en me levant ça l'était. Pas vraiment plus que les autres, mais pire quand même.

A peine avais-je entrouvert les yeux, qu'une migraine fulgurante me vrilla le cerveau. Je refermai les yeux aussi vite que possible, assaillie par la lumière pâlotte de ce matin, qui était tout de même foutrement aveuglante pour ma pauvre condition de migraineuse-nauséeuse.

J'avais la désagréable impression que de la matière grise voulait sortir de ma boite crânienne, du moins ce qu'il en restait après une énième murge mémorable, pathétiquement mémorable.

Pourtant j'aurais dû m'y attendre bordel. J'avais tenté le diable en revenant ici et il était sorti de sa boite, me faisant sursauter malgré tout. Je m'étais simplement dit qu'avec un peu de bol je pourrais éviter de me retrouver en face de lui. Mais la chance me fuyait comme la peste et elle avait déserté ma piètre existence depuis pas mal de temps déjà, alors pourquoi fallait-il que je m'obstine à compter sur elle?

Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait de si horrible pour mériter toute cette merde? La théorie des chatons noyés dans une vie antérieure me paraissait de plus en plus bancale. J'avais dû être une meurtrière sanguinaire, Bella l'éventreuse, ou un truc dans le genre pour avoir un karma aussi pourri! Ou alors la justice divine n'existait pas dans ce bas monde? Mais la question était bien trop philosophique pour que je m'y attarde plus de 5 secondes. La capacité maximale de concentration dont je disposais avec ma migraine carabinée. Il était plus facile de pleurer sur ma petite personne, en hurlant mentalement, mais pas trop fort quand même; qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter tout ça, bordel?'

_Si tu parles de ta migraine, j'ai une explication tout ce qu'il y a de plus rationnelle et le destin, le karma ou Dieu n'ont absolument rien à voir là-dedans... La vodka chérie, beaucoup, beaucoup de vodka et une bonne dose d'inconscience, de bêtise, pour ne pas dire de connerie aussi! Bien trop colossal pour une si petite personne, si tu veux mon avis!_

Je m'étirai tant bien que mal, percluse de courbatures atrocement douloureuses, j'avais l'impression d'être en carton pâte. Je prenais soin de ne pas trop remuer quand même, à cause de mon mal de crâne, mais aussi parce que j'étais bien consciente qu'un rien me ferait dégobiller tripes et boyaux, tant la nausée et les gargouillis dans mon estomac étaient violents.

En tendant le bras je pus sentir quelque chose de dur et chaud tout près de moi. La sensation de malaise et de vertige se fit plus grande encore. J'ouvris un œil puis deux, luttant contre mon mal de crâne qui redoublait.

Une fois habituée à la luminosité, je pris une bonne minute pour faire le vide en fixant le plafond. Puis j'entrepris de mettre un peu d'ordre dans mes souvenirs de la veille. La balade avec Jacob sur la plage, mon père dans le salon de Billy, Jacob qui essayait de me retenir. On était ensuite partis se saouler dans un bar, la vodka qui brulait ma gorge, la musique trop forte et Jacob encore. Je revoyais des visages, celui de mon meilleur ami revenant souvent... Son odeur, la chaleur de son corps contre le mien quand on dansait... Le reste était plutôt flou, tout se bousculait et ma pauvre cervelle avait bien du mal à suivre la cadence.

Je soulevai la couverture qui me cachait à peine. Je pinçai les lèvres en découvrant que j'étais presque à poil. Je fronçai les sourcils, consternée. Je me sentais plutôt dégueulasse... Et bordel c'était foutrement horrible!

_Horrible non, minable tout au plus... Un peu plus minable que la veille..._

La nausée qui me prit n'avait rien à voir avec ma gueule de bois cette fois. Mon estomac se contracta violement me forçant à me redresser. Je m'assis au bord du petit lit dans lequel j'étais couchée à côté de Jack, une seconde avant. Je pris ma tête entre mes mains, jurant sur ma minable existence et ma bêtise pharamineuse. La nausée me reprit de plus belle, quand je vis un tas de vêtements par terre me renvoyant des flashes chaotiques. Mais je ne me souvenais pas avoir...

Je me relevai, manquant de me péter la gueule tant ma tête tournait. L'élancement dans mon crâne se fit plus fort, plus lancinant, plus insupportable encore. Le sang battait fort contre mes tempes quand je me penchai pour ramasser mes fringues. J'enfilai mon jean le plus vite possible compte tenu de ma piètre coordination. Qu'est-ce que disait la petite voix déjà? Plus minable que la veille... Bordel c'était affligeant de véracité.

Une fois habillée, je jetais un œil vers le lit où Jack ronflait toujours, puis j'observai une seconde la pièce dans laquelle j'étais plantée. Où est-ce qu'on était déjà? Ah oui, chez Sam et Emilie... Je fis une nouvelle fois le tour de la chambre pour voir si je n'avais rien oublié, puis je sortis de là en refermant la porte le plus doucement possible. Je me retrouvai dans un petit couloir. J'hésitai une seconde avant de retrouver mon chemin. Je ne me rappelais pas vraiment clairement mais j'étais presque sûre de ne pas être arrivée jusqu'ici debout...

Je descendis les escaliers à pas de loup et regagnai le rez-de-chaussée. Des ronflements y résonnaient aussi. Je jetai un œil vers le salon ouvert pour voir deux pieds émerger de sous un plaid, Quil sûrement, puisque Jared et Paul étaient en train de roupiller à même le sol. Je m'épatais toute seule pour réussir à me souvenir du prénom de chacun; Paul était monté dans ma voiture quand j'étais arrivée à La Push, Jared cheveux longs, Quil cheveux courts; fingers in the naz!

Je cherchai des yeux mes chaussures et mon manteau qui n'étaient pas dans la chambre. Je relevai le regard en entendant du bruit venant de la cuisine. J'avançai sans faire de bruit jusqu'à l'entrée de la maison, passant devant la table de la salle à manger qui croulait littéralement sous les canettes de bière et autres vestiges de la fin de soirée qu'on avait passée ici. L'odeur de tabac froid me retournait l'estomac, si bien que je crus vraiment que je n'allais pas pouvoir réussir à sortir de cette maison sans maculer le carrelage de vomi.

Je récupérai enfin ma veste posée en vrac sur le dos d'une chaise et sursautai, me figeant littéralement en entendant une voix derrière moi.

- Hey! Tu crois quand même pas que tu vas échapper à la corvée de ménage?

Je me retournai presque précautionneusement pour voir Emilie, un torchon de vaisselle à la main me fixer d'un œil d'abord sévère puis presque compatissant.

- Si tu voyais la tête que tu as! me lança-t-elle en plaisantant, enfin pas tant que ça. Je pouvais tout à fait imaginer la tête que j'avais, nul besoin de me le faire remarquer.

Elle s'approcha de moi doucement, le regard tendre, avec un beau sourire. Je la fixai incertaine. Je la connaissais à peine cette fille, juste une soirée, pendant laquelle j'avais dû être relativement sobre à peine une heure. Mais de ce que je pouvais me souvenir, elle avait été sympa avec moi. Elle posa sa main sur mon épaule.

- Viens prendre un café ensuite on va faire quelque chose pour arranger tes cheveux.

- Mes cheveux? lui demandai-je complément à côté de mes pompes. _Tu es pieds nus Bella! _Je passai une main dans mes cheveux... OH MERDE MES CHEVEUX! Je poussai un couinement horrifié en me rendant compte qu'ils n'avaient rien de mes cheveux d'avant. _C'est pas faute de t'avoir rabâché que l'alcool ne te réussissait pas ma vieille! _

- Putain de merde!

- Je te jure on a tous essayé de t'arrêter... me dit-elle avec une grimasse.

Mon cerveau ratatiné me renvoya quelques images de cette nuit apocalyptique. Moi jouant avec d'énormissimes ciseaux, puis saisissant une mèche de mes cheveux, et le drame; mes cheveux qui tombaient. Une chose m'échappait toutefois... Pourquoi, grand Dieu pourquoi avais-je fait une chose pareille?

Je restai complètement figée, anéantie par ma connerie incommensurable, je caressai ce qu'il restait de mes cheveux. Adieu les belles boucles brunes, ils me couvraient à peine la nuque, et rebiquaient dans tous les sens. Je me dirigeai fébrile vers le petit miroir de l'entrée. J'étouffai un gémissement en plaquant ma paume sur ma bouche.

- T'inquiète par je te promets d'arranger ça, mais j'ai besoin d'un café, histoire de ne pas empirer les choses...

Je grimaçai en me retournant vers elle.

- Allons-y pour le café alors, marmonnai-je la voix rauque et incertaine.

Je soupirai en m'installant devant ma tasse, Emilie en face de moi. Elle me fixait bizarrement, je n'osais pas la regarder dans les yeux. Je me contentai de regarder mon café, remuant la cuillère plus que de raison, cherchant à oublier mon mal de crâne, mon estomac rebelle et mes souvenirs de la nuit.

- Bella?

- Humm... murmurai-je sans relever le regard vers elle.

- Je crois que ton café est froid maintenant, me dit-elle gentiment.

Je me décidai enfin à la regarder, sa tasse vide en face d'elle et ce foutu air compatissant. Combien de temps j'étais restée comme ça, à faire mumuse avec ma cuillère? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée et franchement je m'en tapais royalement. Je soupirai et descendis d'une traite mon café effectivement froid, glacial même et dégueulasse inévitablement.

- Viens avec moi je vais te montrer la salle de bain, me proposa-t-elle en se levant.

Je la suivis sans opposer de résistance. Une fois dans la pièce elle me laissa seule pour que je me douche. L'eau me fit du bien, comme si elle me lavait de tout. Sa chaleur me fit du bien, elle relâchait mes muscles petit à petit. Je poussai le robinet à fond, les jets brûlants martelant la peau de ma nuque et mes épaules. J'attrapai ensuite une bouteille de shampooing et fis disparaître sous un énorme paquet de mousse le reste de mes cheveux.

J'essayai de refouler toutes les questions qui affluaient dans ma tête par saccades. Qu'allais-je faire maintenant? Etait celle qui revenait plus que les autres. Et je ne trouvais pas le moyen d'y répondre. Est-ce que j'avais vraiment autant merdé hier? Et avec Jack? J'avais été capable de me couper les cheveux... Même si je savais que physiquement il ne s'était rien passé entre Jacob et moi... Je me rappelais parfaitement l'avoir embrassé.

Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de la façon dont j'allais pouvoir gérer tout ça. Les lendemains de cuite ont toujours eu pour moi quelque chose de douloureux et celui-là encore plus. Il y avait Jacob, il y avait mon père et tout ce qui m'avait amenée jusqu'ici... J'avais l'impression que dès que je sortais la tête de l'eau, la main du destin m'y replongeait avec une force ahurissante.

Au moment où je sortais, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Je m'enroulai dans une serviette et grommelai un 'entrez' à peine audible, d'une voix si rauque que j'avais presque du mal à la reconnaître.

Emilie entra dans la pièce embuée avec une paire de ciseaux. Elle me fit assoir sur le rebord de la baignoire avant de s'occuper de ma tête. Je regardais quelques autres mèches sombres et humides tomber au sol, avec un détachement impressionnant.

Au bout de dix bonnes minutes, elle agita mes cheveux, comme le faisaient les coiffeurs pro pour admirer leur travail fini. Elle me fit mettre debout et tourna autour de moi pour apprécier le résultat. Avec un sourire encourageant, elle me poussa devant le miroir. J'inspirai un bon coup avant d'effacer la buée d'un revers de la main et enfin de jeter un œil à ma nouvelle tête.

Je soupirai de désolation, pas que j'étais déçue par ma nouvelle coupe non, dans le fond je trouvais ça pas mal, court mais sympa. Non ce qui me désolait c'était mes joues creuses et les cernes bleutés qui trônaient sous mes yeux vitreux. J'eus une pensée pour Lily qui aurait hurlé en me voyant avec une nouvelle tête, elle aurait même sans doute boudé pour avoir été évincée d'une sortie chez le coiffeur. Mon cœur se sera, Lily me manquait.

- Merci pour... euh... ça, marmonnai-je lamentablement en voyant le reflet d'Emilie derrière moi.

- Pas de quoi! J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. Mais je trouve que ça te va bien, ça te donne un air rebelle, sourit-elle.

Je lui rendis son sourire presque malgré moi. Elle me tendit une chemise à carreaux bleus, un débardeur et une petite culotte blanche.

- Ca devrait t'aller, prends-les.

- Ne te dérange pas pour moi, je vais remettre mes fringues, je rentre de toute façon.

- Elles sont dans la machine, en fait. Sauf ton jean parce que j'avais rien à ta taille, me dit-elle avec un autre sourire d'excuse cette fois.

- C'était pas la peine Emilie, soupirai-je, légèrement contrariée qu'elle se montre aussi serviable. C'était beaucoup trop, juste trop, qui fait la lessive de quelqu'un qu'il ne connaît même pas?

- Oh t'en fais pas, tout sera sec avant que les mecs ne se réveillent.

Je réprimai un frisson de panique.

- Je crois que je vais partir avant.

- Tu n'attends pas Jacob?

- Il vaut mieux pas... éludai-je, en commençant à m'habiller par dessous ma serviette.

- Bella? m'appela-t-elle alors qu'elle me tournait le dos, près de la porte.

Je ne lui répondis pas, si elle avait quelque chose à me dire, j'étais persuadée qu'elle le ferait avec ou sans mon consentement. Je ne la connaissais pour ainsi dire pas, mais je savais qu'elle ne m'épargnerait pas sa franchise.

- Jacob pourra comprendre que t'as fait une erreur hier, mais tu sais... Il est amoureux de toi. Et je crois que tu lui dois au moins des explications.

Je me passai une main dans les cheveux avant de défaire ma serviette et d'enfiler le débardeur pour cacher ma poitrine. Je me retournai pour lui faire face.

- Jacob me connait, il sait qu'il ne doit rien attendre de moi.

- Mais il le fait quand même et il va souffrir, parce que tu ne partages pas ses sentiments.

- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bon ou d'assez bien pour lui, ce serait lui faire plus de mal si je restais.

- Je comprends, mais alors pourquoi t'es venue ici?

- Tu dois me trouver horrible n'est-ce pas ? Tu penses que je me suis servie de lui...

Ca aurait pu être une question, mais ça ne l'était pas. J'avais profité de Jack, de mon meilleur ami, de ses sentiments pour moi, j'étais venue me réfugier chez lui, parce que je savais qu'il prendrait soin de moi, qu'il ne me repousserait jamais. J'étais la pire des garces et je me maudissais d'avoir osé lui faire ça.

- Tu n'es pas horrible Bella, tu as fait ce que tu devais faire pour te remettre mais il y a toujours des dommages collatéraux. Les ignorer ne changera rien à la situation.

- Tu lui diras que je suis désolée.

Je nouai la chemise sur mon ventre, avant de relever le visage pour la voir quitter la pièce. Elle garda sa main sur la poignée.

- Tu devrais rester pour lui dire toi-même. Vraiment Bella, tu devrais faire ça pour lui.

C'était bien plus qu'un conseil, elle me suppliait presque de le faire. Je savais qu'elle avait raison. Mais j'avais d'abord besoin de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ma tête.

I'm not yours, _Angus and Julia Stone, _

Je sortis de la maison en lui disant que j'allais revenir. Je n'en avais pas vraiment l'intention, mais si je voulais faire les choses bien pour une fois, il me faudrait revenir et affronter Jacob. Ca me semblait presque insurmontable. J'avais peur qu'il espère qu'une histoire soit possible entre nous. Je savais pertinemment que j'en serais incapable. Je l'avais toujours été. Et pourtant je l'avais quand même laissé espérer. Même si nous n'avions pas couché ensemble, je savais avoir mal agi. Et c'était bien la première fois de mon existence que j'en éprouvais des remords.

J'avais l'impression de l'avoir trahi, d'avoir trahi notre amitié et de m'être trahie moi-même. Cette nuit j'étais paumée et je n'avais fait que rechercher de l'affection, pour être un peu moins seule. Mais quand ses mains touchaient ma peau, ce n'était pas lui que j'avais imaginé en face de moi, ce n'était pas son visage que je voulais voir, pas son odeur dont je voulais m'enivrer. J'aurais pu tout arrêter, mais je n'avais rien fait, c'est lui qui m'avait arrêtée. Je me dégoûtais...

Errant sans but, déambulant entre les arbres qui entouraient la maison, je pris un petit chemin dans les bois sans même savoir où j'allais. J'avais besoin de faire le point, ou de faire le vide je ne savais plus trop.

Qu'allais-je faire maintenant? Maintenant que j'avais tout gâché, encore une fois. J'avais bêtement cru que Jack pourrait être ma bouée de sauvetage, mais je n'avais réussi qu'à l'entrainer avec moi vers le fond.

Tout me semblait sans issue, tout du moins heureuse. Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais espéré au juste? Emilie avait raison, j'avais ignoré les dommages collatéraux, j'avais été si foutrement égoïste, que ça me dégoûtait. Les bras de Jack étaient rassurants et je m'y étais précipitée sans penser à lui. Quel genre d'amie faisait ça?

Les arbres se faisaient de plus en plus rares alors que j'avançais laborieusement sur le petit sentier. Je trébuchais sur les pierres et les racines qui me barraient la route. Je tombai plusieurs fois, m'écorchant les paumes en me rattrapant comme je le pouvais. Ca n'était pas douloureux, c'était comme si je n'en avais pas conscience, je ne sentais rien, ni le froid, ni la douleur. Je me relevais à chaque fois, essuyant les aiguilles de pin et les feuilles mortes qui s'accrochaient à mon jean d'un geste mécanique. Et j'avançais encore. Jusqu'à ce que le sentier disparaisse. En relevant la tête, j'admirai l'horizon nuageux devant moi. Je me trouvais au bord d'une falaise.

J'inspirai à fond remplissant mes poumons de l'air du large. L'océan s'écrasait sur les rochers en contre bas, faisant résonner dans mes oreilles le bruit de ses fracas. J'approchai du bord pour sentir le vertige s'emparer de moi. Il aurait été si facile de sauter, de plonger dans le vide. Trop facile sans doute. Mais quoi que je fasse ça m'attirait, le vide m'attirait.

De mon perchoir j'observais le ressac de la marrée, l'écume des vagues. C'était fascinant et je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux du spectacle.

Mais bien trop vite je fus rattrapée par les souvenirs de la veille, qui m'arrachèrent à ma contemplation de l'eau tumultueuse. Je fermai les yeux et reculai d'un pas.

J'aurais dû sauter, ça aurait été plus facile. Je n'aurais eu qu'à supporter la chute, fermer les yeux, subir le choc du froid, la morsure de l'eau glacée et couler à pique.

Mais je reculai encore, jusqu'à ce que je me prenne les pieds dans une pierre qui me fit perdre l'équilibre. J'atterris sur les fesses, les genoux au niveau du visage. Je les entourai de mes bras et serrai mes jambes contre mon buste avant de cacher mon visage entre mes jambes. La position hasardeuse que j'avais prise me permit au moins de me sentir moins barbouillée, moins nauséeuse. Mais le soulagement ne fut que de courte durée.

Sans que je puisse les refouler, les larmes envahirent mes yeux avant de couler sur mes joues. Derrière mes paupières les visages se superposaient, Jacob, mon père, Edward... Je ne savais plus lequel des hommes de ma vie aimer ou maudire, aimer ou haïr. Le visage de Charlie revenait sans cesse, et les picotements de mon cœur se faisaient de plus en plus douloureux et pénibles. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il réapparaisse lui aussi? Plus que n'importe qui d'autres j'aurais voulu ne jamais le revoir. Mais mon passé semblait me poursuivre et plus je cherchais à fuir plus il revenait, comme un boumerang, chaque fois plus percutant. Venir ici était la pire idée que j'avais pue avoir, l'échec était cuisant. Je ne savais plus du tout comment gérer tout ce foutu merdier.

En entendant des pas précipités dans mon dos, je me repliai encore plus sur moi-même. Qu'est-ce que je disais, plus je fuis plus on me court après!

Les secondes s'égrainaient sans que je ne décide de sortir de ma bulle. Il y avait quelqu'un près de moi, mais je ne voulais pas le voir. Je savais bien qui c'était, ça ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un d'autre. Il était là tout près, pourtant je ne voulais pas de lui.

- Emilie m'a réveillé quand elle t'a vu prendre le chemin de la falaise, dit Jacob comme pour se justifier.

Je reniflai pour toute réponse. Il fallait qu'il comprenne que j'avais besoin d'être seule. Pourtant il ne bougea pas, je pouvais sentir son regard dans mon dos.

- Tu sais pour hier Bell's-

- Ne dis rien! Pas un mot de plus Jacob! le coupai-je brusquement en relevant le visage vers le vide à quelques pas de moi.

- Bell's écoute...

Il posa sa main sur mon épaule mais je me dégageai vivement.

- Non Jack, s'il-te-plaît! Laisse-moi...

Mais au lieu de me laisser, il me souleva du sol et m'emprisonna dans ses bras, écrasant mon dos contre son torse. Je me débattis, tentant de le repousser.

- Lâche-moi Jacob! m'énervai-je en remuant comme un diable.

- Calme-toi Bell's. Allez. Mais arrête! cria-t-il en me retournant violemment, emprisonnant mes épaules dans ses mains. Il se mit à me secouer, jusqu'à ce que j'arrête de me débattre.

Il me fixa durement et je fronçai les sourcils passablement énervée par son obstination.

- Lâche-moi Jacob, claquai-je glaciale.

- Sûrement pas, me répondit-il sur le même ton.

Nous restâmes quelques secondes encore à nous jauger du regard, mais sa prise sur moi ne faiblissait pas.

- Je sais que tu réagis comme ça à cause d'hier. Mais Bell's-

- Tais-toi!

- Bell's écoute moi bordel!

- Dis-moi pourquoi je t'écouterais? Tu vas me dire qu'hier c'était une erreur? Que tu n'as rien ressenti? Que ça ne représentait rien pour toi? Que tu n'en avais pas envie? Parce que pour moi c'est le cas Jacob! Ce n'était rien de plus qu'une putain d'erreur! J'étais saoule et je me suis jetée sur toi comme la dernière des salopes! Je me suis servie de toi! hurlai-je complètement hors de moi.

- Tu crois que je le sais pas tout ça putain! cria-il, le regard noir de rage.

Il me secoua encore plus fort, alors que ses paroles m'avaient complètement retournée. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte bordel de merde? Puis ses yeux changèrent brusquement, il détourna le regard et relâcha la pression de ses mains sur mes épaules.

- Je savais très bien comment ça finirait si je restais avec toi, mais j'ai jamais voulu l'éviter. Lequel de nous deux s'est servi de l'autre, hein? rajouta-t-il après quelques secondes.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes putain? m'écriai-je complètement paniquée par ce qu'il était en train de dire.

- Je te connais Bella, je sais comment tu fonctionnes. Je savais que t'avais juste besoin de te saouler hier soir, pour oublier ton père et Cullen...

- Jacob je te parle de toi et moi!

- Je ne regrette rien, me dit-il d'une voix forte en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Mais moi si...

Il me relâcha brusquement, manquant de me faire perdre l'équilibre de nouveau. Je me passai plusieurs fois la main dans les cheveux, fuyant son regard que je savais rivé sur moi.

- Parce que ce n'était pas lui! hurla-t-il en balançant ses bras en l'air dans un geste rageur.

- Parce que c'était toi Jacob, tu es mon ami, juste mon ami... murmurai-je davantage pour moi que pour lui.

- Arrête de te foutre de moi, tu veux! Ca ne t'a jamais posé de problème avant!

- Avant c'était différent!

- Tu l'aimais déjà non?

- Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne sais pas Jack!

- Je vais te dire ce que je sais, moi! T'as l'impression de l'avoir trompé, alors qu'il ne s'est presque rien passé! Mais tu crois vraiment qu'il a autant de scrupules que toi? Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il fait avec sa nana à Londres?

J'expirai tout l'air que contenait mes poumons comme si je venais de prendre un coup, il aurait pu me frapper que ça ne m'aurait pas fait plus mal.

- Tu as déjà assez donné à ce fumier, tu ne lui dois rien, rien du tout t'entends! Bella il est parti bordel! Il est avec une autre!

- La ferme! hurlai-je en cachant mes oreilles avec mes paumes.

Il était en train de me démolir. De me foutre dans la gueule toutes ces choses que j'essayais de fuir plus que tout. J'étais incapable ne serait-ce que de penser à Edward et Tanya ensemble. Ca me laminait à un point inimaginable. Les imaginer ensemble, s'embrasser, faire l'amour; c'était foutrement atroce. J'avais l'impression de sentir mon cœur exploser.

- Moi je suis là...

J'essayais de calmer ma respiration, mais c'était impossible. Je finis par m'accroupir pour tenter d'amoindrir la douleur fulgurante qui me lacérait de l'intérieur.

Jacob vint se mettre en face de moi avant de me prendre dans ses bras et de m'écraser littéralement contre lui, me murmurant de me calmer d'une voix douce.

Il s'excusait. Mais pourquoi au juste? Il n'avait rien dit de mal, ce n'était pas sa faute si c'était insupportable pour moi de l'entendre. Je le repoussai vivement, pour l'éloigner de moi. Je n'avais pas besoin qu'il s'excuse, je ne voulais pas qu'il le fasse.

- Bell's on va laisser tout ça de côté, ça n'a pas la moindre importance. Je te jure, je voulais pas te faire de mal...

- Je sais...

- J'aurais jamais dû te dire ça. Je- je-

- Jack arrête...

- On oublie ok, j'ai merdé, t'as merdé, mais on s'en fout. On tire un trait sur tout ça, on l'oublie.

Je relevai le regard vers lui, pour voir ses yeux qui me suppliaient d'accepter. Je reniflai en me précipitant dans ses bras. J'avais bien trop besoin de lui pour ne pas le croire. J'avais trop besoin de lui pour lui en vouloir de me dire la stricte vérité.

- Je te demande pardon Jacob, marmonnai-je la voix entrecoupée de sanglots chaotiques.

- C'est rien ma belle, me répondit-il en me serrant contre lui.

On resta comme ça l'un contre l'autre plusieurs secondes avant qu'il ne se sépare de moi. Je relevai la tête et sentis quelques goutes de pluie me tomber sur le visage.

Il mit sa main sur mon épaule la pressant légèrement.

- Il commence à pleuvoir on devrait rentrer, me proposa-t-il.

- Ca ne me gêne pas, éludai-je en m'éloignant un peu plus de lui pour revenir vers le bord de la falaise.

J'inspirai un bon coup pour faire passer les sanglots qui me secouaient encore et tendis le dos à la pluie.

- On va finir trempés tu le sais ça. Pi' t'as l'air complètement gelée, me dit-il avec un sourire désolé en venant se mettre à côté de moi.

- Jack, j'ai pas envie de rentrer... marmonnai-je après quelques secondes de silence.

Il se contenta de rester là, sans rien dire, pendant plusieurs minutes. L'avoir là ne me dérangeait plus. Est-ce que c'était possible de juste tirer un trait, d'avouer avoir commis une erreur pour qu'elle s'efface. J'en doutais franchement.

Je me demandais comment Jacob pouvait accepter tout ça. Que j'envahisse son espace, que je prenne son amitié, sa tendresse et son amour aussi, sans même être capable de lui en rendre une miette...

- Tu peux repousser l'échéance autant que tu veux ma belle, mais il ne renoncera pas à toi, me dit-il en regardant vers le large, alors que la pluie commençait à forcir.

Je serrai les dents, piquée au vif par ses paroles. Il parlait de Charlie alors que j'aurais juste voulu l'oublier une seconde encore.

- C'est des conneries Jack, ferme-là, maugréai-je.

- Comme tu voudras mon ange, mais tu sais que j'ai raison. Si t'as bien un point commun avec ton paternel c'est d'être sacrément bornée. Je suis sûr qu'il a pas décampé de chez Billy depuis hier, me lança-t-il visiblement amusé.

- Si t'en as que des comme ça à sortir abstiens-toi, tu veux! Et ne m'appelle pas mon ange! râlai-je.

- Bornée et râleuse! s'exclama-t-il théâtralement, un foutu sourire fiché sur ses lèvres.

Comment faisait-il ça? Plaisanter comme si on n'avait jamais eu cette conversation. Comme si de rien n'était...

- Ce que tu peux être chiant c'est pas croyable! m'écriai-je en quittant le bord de la falaise pour retrouver le petit sentier dans les bois.

Bien malgré moi, j'avais laissé Jacob gagner. On allait rentrer et j'allais devoir faire face mon père. J'espérais que comme la veille, il serait tellement choqué de me voir là que ça lui couperait la chique.

_Tu aimes vraiment te bercer d'illusions ma vieille! _On se rassure comme on peut figure-toi! D'ailleurs tant que t'es là, rends-toi utile et trouve-moi un truc, n'importe quoi pour disparaitre de la surface de la terre par exemple! _Te faire disparaitre, c'est pas vraiment dans mes cordes..._ C'est bien ce que je me disais, tu sers à rien! _Si on considère le fait que je suis dans ta tête, que tu es moi et que je suis toi... J'ai aucune raison de m'en vexer. _Très pertinente comme remarque! _Et ma vieille je fais ce que je peux, avec ce que tu me donnes! _

Je continuais à avancer un peu plus habilement qu'à l'aller. Je ne sais pas si c'était mon niveau de stress qui me permettait d'être si douée avec mes pieds subitement, mais toujours est-il que j'appréciais de ne plus me retrouver les quatre fers en l'air à chaque fois que j'avais le malheur de croiser un foutu caillou...

Quand j'arrivai devant la maison de Sam et Emilie, il n'y avait plus que la golf de Jack garée dans l'allée. Je m'engouffrai dans l'habitacle, trop heureuse d'échapper à cette maudite pluie qui me trempait jusqu'aux os. Jacob ne mit que quelques secondes à me rejoindre. Il alluma le contact et poussa le chauffage à fond, avant de se tourner vers moi.

- On est pas obligés d'y aller tout de suite... me dit-il en me regardant presque tendrement.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé? lui demandai-je sans me soucier de ce qu'il m'avait dit juste avant.

J'avais envie de savoir. Il connaissait mon père, je lui avais parlé de lui, du divorce. Pourtant lui m'avait caché qu'il le connaissait, qu'il le connaissait bien de surcroît, puisque d'après ce que j'avais compris Charlie était le meilleur ami de Billy.

- Je sais pas... Sans doute parce que ça t'aurait... éloignée de moi, hésita-t-il après plusieurs secondes.

Je fixai le pare-brise sur lequel les gouttes de pluie venaient s'écraser avec force.

- Est-ce que tu m'en veux? me demanda-t-il en attrapant ma main. Je tournai la tête vers lui, sans vraiment le voir.

- Non, répondis-je simplement. C'est juste bizarre...

- Bizarre?

- Ouais...

J'enliassai mes doigts aux siens et me penchai vers lui pour poser ma tête contre son bras. Sa chaleur me fit du bien, quelque part je me sentais rassurer de l'avoir près de moi. Pourtant je m'écartai rapidement de lui, pour retrouver ma place. Je savais qu'il ne voulait que mon bien. J'espérais seulement réussir à garder le contrôle de notre relation. Il était si facile de se laisser aller comme hier, mais ça ne devait plus se reproduire, jamais. Je n'étais pas là pour ça et je ne voulais surtout pas lui laisser de faux espoirs. Il me fallait du temps...

Et je n'allais pas en avoir beaucoup, pour me préparer à revoir mon père.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me faisait le plus peur dans le fait de revoir Charlie. Peut-être d'avoir à me confronter au fait que c'était bien le sale type dont je me souvenais, ou qu'au contraire il cherche à racheter ses fautes.

- Parle-moi de lui.

- Je crois pas être celui à qui tu dois poser tes questions Bell's.

- S'il-te-plaît Jack. J'ai l'impression de ne rien connaitre de cet homme et c'est frustrant quelque part. Je voudrais juste que tu me dises ce que tu sais de lui.

- Ce que je sais... Euh... Il habite toujours dans votre maison à Forks, qu'il est shérif depuis 10 ans au moins et que toi et Emmett vous lui avez toujours manqué terriblement.

Je ris une seconde à peine, de dédain sûrement, d'ironie et d'amertume aussi. On lui avait toujours beaucoup manqué, tu parles! Nous on avait toujours manqués d'un père. Après avoir quitté cet endroit et même avant.

- Ecoute Bella, je sais que tout ça c'est dur pour toi. Mais tu dois te dire que c'est l'occasion de régler vos comptes d'une certaine façon. Tout ça, ça ne concerne que votre famille. Je suis vraiment mal placé pour te parler de lui.

- Est-ce qu'il a refait sa vie? lui demandai-je en me détournant pour regarder ruisseler les gouttes de pluie sur le carreau.

Je savais que la réponse à cette question pouvait tout changer, ou tout du moins c'est comme ça que je le voyais. S'il avait eu d'autres enfants, s'il avait une femme, pour moi ça voulait dire qu'il était passé à autre chose, et qu'on ne lui manquait pas tant que ça. Mais ça pouvait expliquer pourquoi il n'était jamais revenu vers nous.

- Non je crois pas qu'il ait eu quelqu'un depuis ta mère, enfin personne d'important.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, avant de revenir aux gouttes d'eau, mais sans les voir vraiment cette fois.

- Il est différent de l'homme que tu as connu Bella, ça je peux te l'assurer, murmura Jacob en caressant mes cheveux.

- Je voudrais revoir la maison, murmurai-je le regard dans le vide.

Jack démarra après avoir soupiré en se réinstallant sur son siège.

Tout le trajet se fit dans un silence pesant. Enfin pour moi il l'était, pour Jacob il devait même être gênant. Et puis il arrêta la voiture sur le trottoir devant la maison. La pluie n'avait pas cessé, le ciel était gris comme tout dehors. Les arbres, la rue, la façade en bois clair, tout était gris. J'osais à peine la regarder, tant c'était étrange pour moi de me retrouver là.

Rien n'avait vraiment changé et pourtant je ne me sentais pas du tout l'aise. C'était comme si je n'avais pas connu cet endroit alors que j'y avais grandi, que j'y avais même passé la majeure partie de ma vie.

Il y avait une voiture de patrouille garée dans l'allée à côté de la maison, ça voulait donc dire que Charlie était là. Le plus étrange dans tout ça, c'était sans doute que ça ne me foutait pas la trouille, elle qui ne me quittait jamais d'habitude.

Non, je n'avais pas peur, j'étais juste incapable de dire ce que je ressentais. Et je ne savais pas non plus quoi faire.

Je me revoyais petite fille monter les marches du perron à toute vitesse, ouvrir la porte pour me précipiter dans les bras de ma mère. Manger mon goûter. Regarder mon père mettre une buche dans la cheminée le matin de Noël. Emmett se faire engueuler par le voisin pour avoir encore brisé une fenêtre de sa maison en jouant au baseball avec Toby Samson. Ma première paire de roller, qui m'avait valu aussi ma première fracture du poignet.

Mais tout ça, c'était le passé et il était bien trop loin derrière... Je n'étais pas là pour ressasser les bons souvenirs, ni même les mauvais. J'étais là pourquoi déjà? Ah oui Charlie!

Je soupirai avant d'ouvrir ma portière. Si je réfléchissais trop longtemps je n'allais jamais réussir à sortir de cette voiture. Me jeter tête bèche n'était pas vraiment dans mon habitude mais là je n'avais pas vraiment d'autres choix. Il voulait me voir, très bien. Alors il me verrait, et ce n'était pas la peine que je me torture avec ça plus longtemps. Ce n'était pas comme si j'allais lui pardonner tout d'un claquement de doigts. Je ne lui pardonnerais jamais son absence, ni d'avoir simplement cessé d'aimer sa famille suffisamment.

Jacob attrapa ma main alors que j'allais me redresser pour sortir de l'habitacle.

- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi?

- Ca va Jack, je peux le faire.

- Ok, je t'attends, je ne bouge pas d'ici.

Je tendis mon visage à la pluie après avoir claqué la portière. Ici elle faisait partie du décor, partie de mes souvenirs, elle était différente aussi. Elle avait une odeur différente de celle qui tombait sur New York et je me surpris à penser qu'elle m'avait manqué en quelque sorte, elle adoucissait l'hiver et faisait fondre la neige de ce coté du pays. Je remontai l'allée en fixant mes pieds.

Si on demandait à un pendu ce qu'il ressentait en montant vers l'échafaud, ça devait être quelque chose assez proche de ce que je ressentais en me plantant devant la porte de Charlie. J'avais presque autant envie de voir mon père que d'aller embrasser une potence. _Peut-être qu'il fera une crise cardiaque en te voyant?_

Pourtant ça ne m'empêcha pas de frapper. J'étais folle ça devait être ça. Il n'y avait aucune autre explication, il n'y avait rien de rationnel, rien de logique dans tout ça, le fait d'être devant cette foutue porte à me faire saucer.

Et la porte s'ouvrit soudain. Charlie était là, planté devant moi et semblait dans un état proche de la stupéfaction, ou de la stupeur plutôt._ La crise cardiaque je te l'avais dit!_

Je relevai les yeux vers lui et contemplai son visage vieilli, sa sempiternelle moustache, les rides au coin de ses yeux et sur son front. Il me fixait sans rien dire pendant ce qui me sembla une éternité, et moi j'essayais juste de faire mon possible pour éviter son regard. Renée m'avait toujours répété que j'avais les yeux de mon père et même si elle jurait que c'était pour ses yeux qu'elle l'avait épousé, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir mal de lui ressembler, et de lui rappeler chaque jour que son mariage avait échoué.

Je finis par baisser les yeux pour fixer mes pieds en triturant la couture de ma manche. Il bougea enfin en s'écartant du passage, comme pour m'inviter à entrer. Il ne dit pas un mot, sûrement n'en était-il pas capable? Enfin c'était ce que j'espérais. Je soupirai, avant de faire un pas vers lui, puis finis par entrer. Il referma la porte derrière moi, avec une lenteur hallucinante. J'aurais aimé pouvoir le secouer d'une certaine façon, mais j'avais la sensation de me voir moi, les mêmes gestes malhabiles et peu assurés, la même sorte de panique dans le regard, qui fuyait sans cesse, la même ride entre les sourcils. Quand Renée me disait que j'étais son portrait craché. Je l'avais toujours nié mordicus, mais force m'était de constater qu'elle avait entièrement raison. Ce que je ne m'expliquais toujours pas, et ça n'arriverais surement jamais maintenant, mais il n'y avait jamais eu de reproche dans sa voix quand elle me le disait.

- Tu veux t'assoir peut-être, ou boire quelque chose? me proposa-t-il en revenant se mettre devant moi. Il gratta sa nuque d'un geste nerveux.

- Un verre d'eau s'il-te-plaît, lui demandai-je. Je n'avais pas soif pourtant, mais ça me permettrait au moins d'avoir quelque chose à faire, quelque chose pour m'occuper les mains. Je me voyais mal rester là à éviter son regard sans point de fuite. _Très courageuse ma cocotte! _Je suis là c'est déjà pas si mal!

Je retirai mon manteau avant de le suivre jusqu'à la cuisine, en jetant un coup d'œil ça et là.

Tout était exactement comme dans mes souvenirs, les meubles étaient les mêmes, à la même place. C'était flippant, j'avais l'impression de faire un bon de 10 ans en arrière. Le plus étrange c'est que j'avais ce drôle de pincement au cœur, comme souvent au Etienne's, parce que j'avais la sensation que Renée allait arriver d'un instant à l'autre et que je me rappelais une seconde plus tard que ça n'arriverait jamais. Quelque chose me disait que je n'étais pas la seule à vivre avec un fantôme...

Il me servit un verre d'eau du robinet, exactement comme je lui avais demandé, puis il se tourna vers moi alors que je laissais mon regard vagabonder dans la pièce. Je commençais à trouver ça vraiment désagréable de me faire dévisager de la sorte.

Il posa le verre sur la table, comme pour m'inviter à m'assoir sans avoir à me le proposer. Au moins l'avantage avec Charlie c'est qu'il ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire.

- Tu es devenue une jeune femme magnifique, me dit-il d'une voix mal assurée.

Je rectifiais : il pouvait parler pour ne rien dire._ La flatterie ne te sauvera pas Charlie_, pensai-je sans même lui jeter un coup d'œil.

- Tu ressembles à ta mère...

Il avait osé! Bordel, il l'avait fait! Je grimaçai, avant de serrer mes poings.

- Elle est morte, claquai-je.

Je ne savais pas si j'espérais lui faire mal en disant ça, peut-être bien que oui dans le fond, même si je savais pertinemment qu'il ne ressentait sûrement plus rien pour elle.

- Je sais, me répondit-il simplement, après s'être assis sur une des chaises autour de la table. Moi je préférais rester debout.

- Comment tu as su? lui demandai-je presque hargneuse devant son air faussement triste.

- Ta grand-mère m'a appelé quand...

- Et tu n'es même pas venu, finis-je pour lui.

J'aurais voulu rester détachée, mais c'était déjà peine perdue. Sujet trop sensible sûrement. Ou peut-être était-ce sa présence à lui qui malgré tous les efforts que j'y mettais me chavirait complètement.

Il soupira doucement en joignant ses mains devant lui sur la table.

- Pas à la messe non, mais j'étais là.

Je relevai brusquement le regard vers lui et sans que je ne puisse l'éviter il planta ses yeux dans les miens. Il ne mentait pas, j'en étais certaine. Mais ça ne changeait absolument rien. Il était peut-être là, mais il n'avait pas daigné se manifester. Il dut voir dans mes yeux que cette révélation faisait mouche. Qu'elle me fit mal aussi, malgré moi.

- Je sais ce que tu es en train de penser, tu te dis que je suis un monstre de ne pas être venu vers vous. Mais Bella je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Vous n'aviez... Je ne voulais pas faire de vagues dans un moment pareil.

J'aurais pu lui dire qu'il avait eu raison, puisque je consentais à lui accorder ça. Il aurait fait plus de mal que de bien en se pointant devant le cercueil de sa femme.

- Bella s'il-te-plaît viens t'asseoir, me demanda-t-il presque précautionneusement.

Je m'approchai de la table doucement, avant de tirer bruyamment une chaise et d'y poser mon cul. Il soupira en se frottant le front. J'évitai son regard au maximum. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de la tournure qu'allait prendre la discussion, mais je commençais déjà à regretter d'être venue. Pourquoi est-ce que j'écoutais toujours ce satané peau rouge?

Il laissa les secondes filer, et je ne le regardais toujours pas, trouvant bien plus d'intérêts dans les motifs de la nappe en vinyle.

Visiblement il avait du mal à entamer la conversation. Loin de moi l'idée de lui faciliter la tache, mais plus vite on en finissait, plus vite je me sortirais de cette situation plus que bizarre.

- Jacob m'a dit que tu chercherais à me voir, alors j'ai pris les devants... commençai-je maladroitement en joignant moi aussi mes mains sur la table. Je n'osais toujours pas lever le regard vers lui.

- Je t'avouerais qu'après ta réaction d'hier, je n'aurais jamais cru t'avoir encore en face de moi.

- Hier tu m'as prise par surprise.

- Je suis désolé, mais si tu crois que je m'étais attendu une seule seconde à te voir chez Billy...

- Ouais et si tu crois que je m'étais préparée au fait de pouvoir te croiser là-bas... grinçai-je.

Je gardai pour moi le fond de ma pensée, à savoir que je n'aurais jamais mis un orteil chez Billy Black si j'avais su que je pourrais y voir mon paternel.

- Bella, je sais que tu m'en veux, mais-

- Le mot est faible, le coupai-je abruptement.

Il soupira avant de se lever. Je relevai les yeux vers lui pour voir sa mine peinée. Ce qui eut le don de m'énerver, pour qui se prenait-il franchement? _Pour ton père peut-être?_ me suggéra la petite voix. Comme si ça changeait quoi que ce soit. Charlie appartenait à un passé très lointain, le genre qu'on cherche à oublier par n'importe quel moyen. _Peut-être que tu pourrais juste essayer de faire avec? _Et à ton avis qu'est-ce que je fais depuis 10 ans? Je n'ai plus de père depuis qu'il a brisé notre famille, depuis qu'il nous a oubliés Emmett et moi... Je n'ai jamais fait que vivre avec, ou plutôt sans.

Je tortillais mes mains devant moi, complètement absorbée par la grande conversation que j'avais avec moi-même. Je ne m'aperçus pas que Charlie avait quitté la pièce, c'était seulement quant il réapparut avec une boite en carton que je remarquai qu'il s'était absenté. Il déposa la boite juste devant moi. Il soupira, le dos vouté. Je réalisai alors qu'il avait vraiment pris un sacré coup de vieux et j'eus vraiment l'impression d'avoir mon père en face de moi, tout du moins celui de mes souvenirs de petite fille. On dit souvent que face à ses parents on restera toujours des enfants, fragiles et vulnérables. Et c'est exactement comme ça que je me sentais.

- Je voudrais que tu regardes dans cette boite, me dit-il simplement en s'éloignant de nouveau. Je serais dans le salon si tu veux... Enfin tu vois.

Je hochai simplement en détournant le regard une fois de plus. Je me retrouvai alors en tête-à-tête avec cette foutue boite. J'avoue qu'elle m'intriguait, mais je n'osais pas en soulever le couvercle. J'avais peur de ce que je pourrais y trouver. Qu'est-ce que Charlie pouvait bien vouloir me montrer? Mais si ça pouvait m'éviter d'avoir à faire la conversation, je prenais cette option.

J'inspirai un bon coup et m'attaquai au couvercle.

La première chose que j'y trouvai fut un album photo que je ne connaissais pas, pourtant j'étais persuadée que Renée les avait tous emmenés à New York.

Pages après pages, photos après photos, je me rendis compte que c'étaient toutes celles qui manquaient dans les albums que j'avais à l'appartement, sur chacune d'elle il y avait Charlie.

Je commençais à comprendre que ma mère avait pris soin de retirer chacune de nos photos de famille, et chacune sur lesquelles Charlie posait. Ca me laissait une drôle d'impression, comme si elle avait cherché délibérément à le faire disparaitre. Mais peut-être que je me trompais, ma mère n'aurait pas fait ça, elle avait dû juste partager les photos, c'est tout.

Mais il y avait autre chose de surprenant; pas une photo sans sourire, sans cette chose bizarre et presque dérangeante, on avait l'air simplement heureux. J'avais sans doute dû noircir le tableau au moment du divorce, mais j'étais surprise de voir jusqu'à quel point mes souvenirs à moi étaient différents.

Je refermai l'album en avalant difficilement ma salive, comme si la pilule était difficile à avaler. Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais à avaler après tout? Question purement rhétorique!

Je farfouillai un peu dans le carton et entre un vieux tee-shirt de basket d'Emmett et une paire de chaussons tricotés, je tombai sur un cadre photo. Si j'en croyais ma mémoire, la dernière fois que je l'avais vu celui-là c'était sur la cheminé du salon. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel devant cette énième photo, mais au moins de celle-là je m'en souvenais. On était tous allés se faire tirer le portrait pour avoir quelque chose à envoyer aux grands-mères pour Noël. Autrement dit une vraie séance de torture, pour un rendu franchement douteux sur fond bleu ciel vieilli. Renée d'un côté, Charlie de l'autre, leur progéniture au milieu, Emmett avec un appareil dentaire et des bouclettes pleines de gel, et enfin moi, mais je vais passer les détails compromettants et légèrement douloureux.

La dernière chose que je sortis de ce foutu carton à souvenir, c'était un paquet de lettres. Elles ne portaient pas d'adresse, seulement nos noms à Emmett et à moi. Je défis la ficelle qui les tenait toutes ensemble. Il y en avait une bonne vingtaine sans compter les cartes d'anniversaire. J'en pris une au hasard et l'ouvris avec précaution.

Elle était datée du 27 aout 1999, l'été où on était partis pour New York.

_Salut les enfants, c'est plutôt étrange de vous écrire une lettre, puisque je n'ai pas d'adresse à laquelle l'envoyer. Pas de numéro de téléphone non plus. J'espère que votre été s'est bien passé. Vous avez manqué à grand-mère, elle espérait vous voir pendant les vacances. J'avais espéré que votre mère vous emmènerait la voir comme c'était prévu mais ce n'est pas si grave, peut-être l'an prochain. _

_Je sais que toute cette histoire de divorce vous a causé du tord et de la peine, j'en suis vraiment désolé. C'est une histoire d'adultes et j'aurais voulu que vous n'ayez pas à en payer les conséquences. Mais les choses sont parfois bien compliquées. _

_J'espère pouvoir bientôt pouvoir venir vous voir, dès que maman m'aura donné des nouvelles._

_Je suis vraiment désolé que les choses aient pris une telle tournure mais j'imagine que je dois payer pour mes erreurs._

_Mais vous restez mes enfants et je vous aime de tout mon cœur. Et rien ne changera ça._

Je reposai la lettre sur la table un peu brusquement, avant d'en prendre une autre et de l'ouvrir en déchirant l'enveloppe.

_Déjà 8 mois et toujours aucune trace. Vous me manquez les enfants. J'espère que vos vacances de Noël se sont bien passées. Grand-mère Swan vous embrasse. Vos cadeaux vous attendent à la maison. _

_J'ai contacté quelqu'un qui devrait m'aider à vous retrouver. Je voudrais juste qu'on puisse arranger les choses. C'est si difficile de ne pas savoir où vous êtes et si tout va bien pour vous._

Je relâchai le papier comme s'il m'avait brulée. Alors c'était ça l'histoire? L'absence de mon père... Il ne savait pas où nous trouver. J'avais l'impression de m'être fait percuter par un train, tellement le choc fut violent.

Moi qui l'avais si souvent maudit pour ne pas nous faire signe, n'avoir jamais été là pour nos anniversaires, pour Noël, ou pour notre remise de diplôme. Jamais de lettre, jamais de coup de fils.

La réalité était là devant moi, étalée.

Il n'avait pas choisi de disparaitre, on avait choisi pour lui. Et je m'en voulais d'avoir pu croire qu'il avait juste tiré un trait sur nous, si seulement j'avais demandé à le voir peut-être que... Mais je ne l'avais jamais fait, j'avais préféré croire qu'il ne nous aimait pas assez pour venir vers nous, alors que c'était nous qui ne l'aimions pas assez pour ça.

Un raclement de gorge me fit brusquement relever la tête. Charlie se tenait les mains dans les poches à l'entrée de la cuisine. Maintenant je comprenais son visage fatigué, inquiet et vieux, les rides qui barraient son front. Je baissai les yeux avant de frotter mes mains devenues moites sur mes cuisses.

Je ne savais plus quoi faire, je n'osais même plus le regarder en face. Je ne le détestais plus vraiment, mais je n'étais pas non plus prête à lui sauter au cou. J'avais presque envie de lui demander pardon.

- Je voulais juste que tu saches que j'aurais voulu faire partie de votre vie à tous les deux, soupira-t-il après un silence bien trop long et lourd de sens.

- Je comprends, lui répondis-je à voix basse.

Il s'approcha de moi doucement et commença à ranger les lettres et les photos dans le carton.

- Est-ce que tu lui en veux? lui demandai-je en me surprenant moi-même d'avoir osé lui poser la question.

- Au début beaucoup, énormément même. Je lui en ai voulu de me priver de vous, de me priver d'elle aussi. Et puis j'ai compris que je lui avais fait tellement mal qu'elle voulait m'oublier définitivement. Je lui en veux toujours d'une certaine façon, mais ça m'a fait changer, ça m'a rendu meilleur d'une certaine façon. Mais il n'y a pas un jour où je me sens bien, pas un jour où j'ai l'impression d'être juste heureux. Il m'a toujours manqué quelque chose... Et quand je t'ai vu hier...

Je le fixai droit dans les yeux et je me sentis obligée de reconnaitre que d'une certaine façon je ressentais la même chose. En le voyant hier, j'avais paniqué, mais finalement c'était comme si la pièce manquante de mon puzzle venait d'apparaitre sous mes yeux.

Il s'approcha encore de moi et attrapa mes mains d'un geste maladroit. Je le sentais ému et gêné au moins autant que moi. Il me força à me mettre debout et je me retrouvai à sa hauteur. Je le vis hésiter de nouveau avant qu'il ne passe ses mains dans mon dos pour me serrer contre lui. Ca ne dura que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne me relâche. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'on était aussi déstabilisés l'un que l'autre, mais je ne lui en voulais pas d'avoir eu ce geste d'affection.

Bien sûr ce n'était pas comme si tout était oublié, il y avait toujours cette espèce de rancœur qui restait comme un obstacle ultime entre nous, mais ce n'était déjà pas si mal. Plus que je n'en avais jamais espéré en fait...

Il recula d'un pas comme pour me laisser mon espace et j'appréciais son geste même s'il était involontaire.

- Je ferais mieux d'y aller maintenant, murmurai-je.

J'avais besoin de sortir de cette maison, de prendre l'air et de mettre de nouveau un peu plus de distance entre Charlie et moi. Tout ça remuait bien trop de choses en moi et je détestais le fait que ça me rende plus fragile encore.

Je quittai la cuisine sans me retourner vers mon père et une fois arrivée devant la porte d'entrée, je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un dernier coup d'œil, tout en enfilant mon manteau encore trempé. Il m'avait suivie et se trouvait seulement à quelques mètres de moi. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux visiblement toujours aussi mal à l'aise, avant de se retourner en me disant d'attendre une seconde. Il revint avec sa boite et me la tendit.

- Je voudrais que tu la donnes à Emmett si tu veux bien.

J'hésitai avant de la prendre et de hocher simplement la tête. Il releva les yeux vers moi avant de me sourire faiblement.

- Tu peux pas savoir comme je suis heureux de t'avoir vu Bella.

Je lui souris à mon tour, avant de marmonner un merci. Je le remerciai, pour ses explications qui malgré moi me réconciliaient avec une partie de moi-même, cette partie qui était restée une petite fille, sa petite fille. Mais d'un autre côté qui ébranlait l'idée que je me faisais de Renée.

Il m'ouvrit la porte pour me laisser sortir. A peine eus-je le temps de descendre les marches du perron qu'il me rappela. Je me retournai une nouvelle fois vers lui.

- Tu... Tu viens quand tu veux hein... marmonna-t-il embarrassé.

- Ouais, lui répondis-je tout aussi incapable d'avoir une discussion normale comme la plupart des gens. Je me demandais si c'était encore un truc que j'avais hérité de lui. Imaginez deux débiles incapables de se dire plus de trois mots sans détourner le regard... _Vraiment bizarre! _

Je tachai de me convaincre que d'une certaine façon il m'avait demandé de ne pas sortir une nouvelle fois de sa vie. Juste de revenir de temps en temps. Je pouvais bien réussir à faire ça. J'avais fait le plus dur, non?

Je retournai vers la voiture de Jack. Celui-ci en sortit pour aller serrer la main de Charlie. Cette vision me parut pour le moins étrange, mais il valait mieux pour moi que je m'y habitue.

Un fois le carton chargé dans le coffre, les salutations d'usage, Jacob me rejoignit dans la voiture.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux faire maintenant? me demanda-t-il, en tentant de se retenir de me poser des questions sur mon père.

Mais Jacob n'était pas vraiment doué pour cacher ses sentiments, le bluff c'était loin d'être son truc. Voila pourquoi je le plumais toujours au poker. _Petit joueur! _

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'une balade sur la plage? lui proposai-je.

- T'es sérieuse? Mais il pleut t'es au courant?

- Et alors? J'aime la pluie.

- Même si tu le voulais, tu ne pourrais pas nier venir d'ici, ricana-t-il en sortant de l'allée de la maison.

- Mais il pleut aussi beaucoup à New York, rétorquai-je.

- Jamais autant qu'ici! s'exclama-t-il.

- Je te l'accorde mec! Mais j'ai envie d'une balade.

- Alors va pour une balade! Mais si tu chopes une pneumonie faudra pas venir te plaindre! me lança-t-il en prenant en direction de la réserve.

- C'est toi qui chipotes pour quelques malheureuses gouttes!

- Swan sois gentille, ferme ton caquet! Tu me donnes mal au crâne... bougonna-t-il en posant sa main sur son front.

- Voyez-vous ça! Auriez-vous la gueule de bois Mr Black? le taquinai-je.

- Pas du tout, j'ai faim! réplica-t-il en me jetant un coup d'œil.

- Et ça te donne mal au crâne? lui demandai-je vraiment déroutée par sa logique plutôt scabreuse.

- Non ça c'est toi! s'écria-t-il avant d'exploser de rire.

Je lui mis une bonne baffe bien sentie derrière le crâne, en espérant qu'il cesserait de se marrer comme une baleine. Il enchaina sur ma force de mouche, et toutes ses métaphores animalières commencèrent à me donner mal à la tête à moi aussi.

Arrivés devant chez Billy, Jacob se précipita dans la maison avant même que j'aie le temps de me défaire de ma ceinture qui ne voulait pas se détacher. Il ressortit tout aussi vite. Mais bordel comment faisait-il pour être aussi rapide! Armé d'un énorme paquet de chips sûrement censé caler son petit creux.

- Petit dej'? me proposa-t-il en brandissant son paquet, la mine réjouie comme s'il s'agissait là du parfait petit dej'.

- Je préfère les céréales en général, les cookies ou les gaufres... Les chips ne m'étaient jamais venu à l'esprit, mais tu sais comme j'aime vivre dangereusement alors...

- Va pour les chips! s'exclama-t-il sans se défaire de son sourire.

Je remis ma capuche sur ma tête avant de suivre Jack jusqu'à la plage.

Je crus à tord que c'était parce qu'il mangeait qu'il la fermait enfin, mais je me trompais. Sa bonne humeur semblait avoir subitement laissée place aux soucis. Jack était rarement soucieux, et encore moins silencieux, même la bouche pleine et même si ça en foutait partout. Je le soupçonnais d'avoir envie de parler de choses sérieuses, comme aborder le sujet Charlie, mais il ne devait pas trouver le moyen d'entamer la conversation.

J'aimais cette façon qu'il avait de toujours essayer de me protéger de tout, même quand il savait que ce qu'il avait à me dire pourrait me faire du mal, un peu comme ce matin. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne savait pas comment me protéger de son honnêteté. C'est quelque chose que j'avais toujours adoré chez lui, sa franchise était le gage de notre amitié en quelque sorte, même si pour mon bien il l'enrobait souvent.

Son silence ne m'inquiétait donc pas outre mesure. Je me contentais de marcher à côté de lui. J'aimais ce silence, il me faisait le plus grand bien. Pour être tout à fait honnête, je n'avais pas envie qu'il le brise. Mais dès qu'il serait rassasié rien ne pourrait plus l'en empêcher.

Il choisit de s'installer sur un tronc d'arbre échoué et je pris place à côté de lui, respectant son mutisme religieusement. Il ouvrit les chips avant de me tendre le paquet. Visiblement notre cher Jack avait besoin d'une perche et je me décidai à la lui tendre après avoir grignoté quelques fameuses chips.

- Est-ce que la faim t'a coupé l'envie de parler? lui demandai-je pas très subtilement je l'avoue.

- Non, en fait j'attendais que tu te décides à ouvrir la bouche la première.

- Et bien je crois que c'est fait... Alors est-ce que tu as quelque chose à me dire?

- Comment ça s'est passé avec Charlie? me dit-il en détournant le regard vers la mer.

- Aussi bien que possible je suppose...

- Tu supposes toi maintenant? me répondit-il avec un petit sourire crispé.

- Je suppose aussi que c'est pas de mon père dont tu voudrais me faire parler...

- J'avais oublié à quel point tu pouvais être perspicace.

- Oh mon Dieu tu connais ce mot! Je suis épatée! plaisantai-je.

- C'est ça fous-toi de moi Swan!

Je sus à l'instant que malgré son sourire je l'avais un peu vexé. Je décidai de faire amende honorable.

- Allez vas-y balance, l'encourageai-je en lui volant les chips.

Il s'apprêtait à répliquer pour ce vol à l'arracher, mais je le défiai d'un haussement de sourcils qui suffit à lui faire lâcher prise.

- On a clos le sujet ce matin, je crois que c'est tabou maintenant, me dit-il l'air aussi grave que triste.

- Jacob si tu veux qu'on reparle d'hier je...

- Non, répliqua-t-il brusquement, me déstabilisant une seconde.

- Ecoute je t'ai dit que j'étais désolée, ajoutai-je tout de même.

- Mais tu es désolée pourquoi au juste? me demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Parce qu'on n'aurait pas dû... Parce que j'aurais pas dû-

- Flirter avec moi, finit-il à ma place, avec un sourire ironique.

- Profiter de tes sentiments, rectifiai-je, après une grimasse.

- C'est pas ça le problème, je t'ai déjà dit que je pouvais le comprendre ça.

- Alors c'est quoi le problème? l'interrogeai-je complètement larguée.

- Tes sentiments à toi! s'énerva-t-il tout à coup. Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi?

- T'es le meilleur ami que j'ai jamais eu-

- Mais on ne couche pas avec son meilleur ami Bella! me coupa-t-il durement.

Je voulus rajouter, _ça c'était avant_, mais je décidai de m'abstenir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me reproches exactement? Parce que franchement j'arrive pas à te suivre!

- Je veux savoir pourquoi tu es venue ici? Pourquoi c'est moi que tu as appelé?

- Parce que j'avais personne d'autres, putain! Parce que tu es le seul vers qui je puisse me tourner... soupirai-je après quelques secondes, puis détournai le regard à mon tour. Je commençais à avoir la sensation étrange que Jack était en train de me dire qu'il aurait préféré que je reste loin de lui, qu'il avait décidé de vivre ici et que les 3000 km qui le séparaient de New York l'auraient définitivement séparé de moi.

- Tu sais pertinemment que c'est faux. Tu aurais pu rester à New York... Ca aurait été plus simple.

Sa voix me fit sortir de mes pensées soudainement. Ca aurait été plus simple pour lui. Je me sentis obligée de me justifier.

- Je pouvais pas rester là-bas, je t'ai dit que-

- Que quoi? Son absence t'était tellement insupportable que t'as tout plaqué? Pour lui Bella! C'est pour lui que tu fais tout ça! Pas pour toi!

- Tu es injuste.

- Moi je suis injuste? Moi?... Vraiment! Je t'aime plus que tout Bella, je serais prêt à tout pour toi, mais tu ne veux pas de moi! Je suis une erreur pour toi!

- Mais j'ai pas voulu dire-

- Bien sûr que c'est ce que tu as dit! La nuit dernière était une erreur! Venir ici était une erreur! Je suis une erreur Bella!

- Comment tu peux dire un truc pareil? Tu sais bien que je t'-

- Non ne le dis surtout pas! Tu ne m'aimes pas Bella, et c'est ça le problème. J'ai toujours été ta solution de facilité et maintenant j'en ai marre. Moi je t'aime comme un fou, mais tu ne m'aimeras jamais comme tu l'aimes lui. Malgré tout le mal qu'il t'a fait. Tu l'aimes et c'est lui que tu fuis, parce que t'as juste peur de souffrir encore...

- J'aurais jamais pensé que tu pourrais me faire ça... soupirai-je après quelques secondes, alors que mes yeux se mouillaient de larmes.

- Je te mets en face de tes responsabilités, c'est tout ce que je fais. Tu me dois un minimum puisque je suis ton ami, pas vrai!

- Je crois que j'en ai assez entendu, claquai-je en me relevant.

Mais il attrapa mon bras pour me retenir avant de me retourner brusquement vers lui.

- Si je te disais qu'il n'est pas parti? Tu courrais le rejoindre?

- Tu sais très bien que c'est faux!

- C'est pas la réponse que j'attends! Est-ce que tu irais le rejoindre Bella?

- Jacob s'il-te-plaît...

- Tu vois c'était pas difficile de choisir... Comme toujours c'est lui. Je te conseille de prendre le premier vol pour New York.

- Il est parti tu entends! Je l'ai attendu des heures Jack! Il... Il...

Je le fixai droit dans les yeux, alors que je ne pouvais rajouter un seul mot. Edward était parti j'avais été certaine et je l'étais toujours.

Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Si ce n'est que j'avais encore une fois tout gâcher. J'avais la sensation de perdre une des choses auxquelles je tenais le plus au monde et bordel ça faisait un mal de chien. Je ne savais plus comment empêcher le fiasco. Je ne voulais pas perdre Jacob, mais c'était peut-être déjà le cas...

Je savais qu'au fond il avait eu parfaitement raison et jamais on se serait trouvés dans une telle situation si j'avais pu le choisir lui.

- Je suis incapable de savoir pourquoi je l'aime, ni même pourquoi j'arrive pas à arrêter de l'aimer. Tout le monde arrive à faire ça, être avec quelqu'un et juste passer à autre chose ensuite, moi je peux pas c'est tout...

- A la minute où je l'ai vu, j'ai su que je ferais jamais le poids, parce qu'il t'aime aussi, de la même façon sûrement. Il n'a jamais renoncé à toi Bella.

- Je l'ai attendu et il n'est jamais revenu...

- Tu te plantes, Bella... Et tu le regrettes déjà.

Je finis par baisser le regard vers mes pieds, ne supportant plus la façon étrange dont me fixaient ses yeux noirs, et Jacob lâcha mon bras.

Sans un mot de plus, qui aurait somme toute été de trop, sans même un dernier regard; je l'entendis s'éloigner de moi. De quelques pas d'abord, puis il se détourna de moi.

J'aurais voulu le retenir encore un peu, mais je savais que je ne le devais pas. Je relevai simplement la tête pour le suivre du regard alors qu'il faisait le chemin inverse, suivant nos traces de pas dans le sable mouillé. Je croisai les bras contre ma poitrine pour me frotter les bras, j'avais froid sans que le vent en soit responsable, j'avais juste réussi à éloigner de moi la seule personne qui savait mettre un peu de chaleur dans mon cœur.

Comment étais-je censée pouvoir gérer tout ça moi? C'était définitivement trop pour moi...

Au bout de quelques minutes, la silhouette floue de mon meilleur ami avait fini par disparaitre de mon champ de vision. Je me décidai à retourner trôner sur le tronc d'arbre échoué pour simplement attendre que le temps passe. On dit que le temps peu guérir les blessures, mais depuis longtemps je sais que c'est faux. Aucune ne guérit jamais vraiment, le temps estompe seulement les douleurs que ces blessures infligent, l'amertume et le déni les infectent, la haine les rend purulentes. Il n'y a que l'acceptation qui cicatrise et elle est parfois bien difficile à trouver. Voire impossible, puisqu'accepter c'est parfois renoncer.

J'étais bien trop lasse et pourtant je ne renonçais pas, comme si j'étais incapable de lâcher prise. Sans doute parce que je n'avais fait que me mentir tout ce temps passé loin de New York. Moi qui étais venue chercher un peu de calme et de réconfort je n'avais fait que trainer mon boulet un peu plus loin, sans qu'il ne quitte jamais ma cheville.

Jack pensait que je me trompais sur Edward. Et je crois qu'en fait jusqu'ici je m'étais trompée sur tout et sur tout le monde. J'avais juste choisi de me tromper, par pur masochisme ou par pure bêtise... En tout cas j'avais une capacité hors norme à tout faire foirer. Mais si je voulais prendre les choses par le bon bout, il fallait que je commence à apprendre à faire face. Si j'étais à ce point douée pour me mettre moi même dans une merde noire, il me fallait maintenant réussir à m'en sortir.

Si avant aujourd'hui je m'étais déjà sentie paumée et complètement impuissante, ça prenait maintenant des proportions astronomiques. Je ne voyais pas la lumière au bout du tunnel. Mais y étais-je seulement? Au bout?

J'avais beau chercher, chercher encore la meilleure chose à faire, retourner le problème cent fois dans ma cervelle, tout ce foutu bordel restait dans un flou artistique. J'aurais pu partir encore mais je savais que cela ne servirait foutrement à rien, je pouvais rester aussi et arranger les choses avec Jacob, mais je pouvais tout aussi bien rentrer et faire face à tous ceux que j'avais laissé derrière moi; mes amis, ma famille, ma vie... Et Edward. Mais je n'arrivais pas à y croire, pour moi il était parti, sinon pourquoi m'avait-il laissée seule, pourquoi n'était-il pas rentré... Même s'il était toujours à New York, il y avait toujours la possibilité qu'elle y soit avec lui, c'était possible... Insupportable mais possible. Ils avaient passé des heures ensemble après tout, ils avaient pu se rapprocher et...

Je commençais à m'énerver, je triturais mes doigts et mordais ma lèvre en pestant encore et toujours contre la mélasse qu'était mon subconscient. Penser à Edward était définitivement trop dur pour moi, une vraie souffrance.

Alors je décidai juste de ne rien faire du tout. Rester assise sur ce bout de bois humide, regarder la mer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

J'avais attendu longtemps, sans vraiment réfléchir, sans vraiment penser. Même si l'entêtement faisait partie de mes qualités premières et indiscutables, au bout d'un moment le vent avait fini par avoir raison de ma résistance. Morte de froid et tremblante comme une feuille, j'avais fini par reprendre le chemin de la réserve. Je devais retrouver Jack et arranger les choses si c'était encore possible.

Je n'avais plus que mon amitié à lui offrir. Ce n'était peut-être pas assez pour lui, ce ne serait peut-être jamais suffisant, mais c'est tout ce que j'avais... Je l'avais lui et je ne voulais pas le perdre aussi.

* * *

Je sais ce que vous allez me dire, c'est pas vraiment ce que vous attendiez... Je sais, je sais je suis vraiment pas cool de vous faire mariner encore. MAIS, je peux vous promettre une chose, ce chapitre est la suite du précédent (oui merci ça on avait remarqué!), du genre 1 chapitre coupé en deux, ça n'était pas vraiment prévue comme ça à la base, mais un petit changement de programme ne fait pas de mal!

Le prochain chapitre sera donc le dernier, le vrai cette fois! J'ai deja bien avancé dans l'écriture mais je ne peux vous donner aucune date de publication, ce qui est presque sur en revanche c'est que je ne vous ferez pas attendre un an de plus! Mon bras droit est en vacances chez papy, ce qui va me laisser le temps de finir l'écriture, de relire, de trifouiller par ci par là, de rerelire, ect. Pas de vacances pour les braves! ^^

Je vous laisse maintenant, c'est tout moi ça, je jacasse... Mais c'est bon je la boucle!

Vous connaissez le principe, un clic sur la petite bulle.  
J'ai hate de vous lire :D  
Prenez soin de vous surtout,

A tres bientot

Marine


	29. Chapter 29

**_Hey... Il y a quelqu'un?..._**

**_Bonjours à tous et surtout à toutes, si par miracle vous passez encore part ici! Ce chapitre à été plus que long à paraitre, mais il est finalement là. Je pensais qu'avec mon Robinou on réussirait à vous l'apporter plus tot, mais entre les vacances, la mort plus qu'étrange de Marion Cotillard dans Batman, la fin abrupte du Robsten qui a endeuillé mon existence... C'est que je ne savais plus où donner de la tete, le moral en berne... Mais tout est bien qui fini bien on a fini par le boucler ce chapitre, par contre pour Robert et Kristen..._**

**_Voila enfin les retrouvailles que nous attendions tous! Il m'aurait été impossible de les garder séparés plus longtemps! C'est un tres long chapitre que ce dernier. Pour me faire pardonner mes absences bien trop longues. J'espere de tout coeur qu'il sera à la hauteur, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux._**

**_Un grand merci à celles qui m'ont laissé un petit mot sur le chapitre précedant, c'est pour moi un plaisir immense de lire vos impressions!_**

**_Merci aussi à ma complice et fidele correctrice, on va se remettre au boulot illico pour l'épilogue._**

**_* Petite info pour la musique, je vous ai conseillé un petit morceau des Skip the use, j'ai pu les voir en premiere partie de Lenny Kravitz et depuis je ne me lasse pas d'écouter leur album, alors un conseil écoutez les, ils sont géniaux!_**

**_J'arrete là avec mon blabla et je vous laisse découvrir ce dernier chapitre..._**

**_Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas,_**

**_Marine..._**

* * *

_21 Janvier, F__orks;_

Déjà deux heures que j'avais quitté la plage et Jack n'avait toujours pas réapparu. Billy m'avait conseillé la patience, qualité que lui avaient sûrement transmise ses grands ancêtres mais qui me faisait cruellement défaut. Je commençais vraiment à désespérer de pouvoir arranger les choses entre nous, puisqu'il s'évertuait à jouer les fantômes.

Il avait eu besoin de s'éloigner et ça je pouvais parfaitement le comprendre, même si une partie de moi avait vraiment du mal à le supporter.

Je me sentais seule et perdue, quelque part où presque tout me rappelait les chroniques d'une enfance lointaine et que malgré tout je cherchais encore à oublier. Ma rencontre avec Charlie n'avait pas réussi à me faire perdre ça et même si j'en savais plus aujourd'hui; être ici avait quelque chose de difficile. Sans Jack c'était pire.

J'avais tout de même quelques remords à être si égoïste, mais c'était plus fort que moi, il ne pouvait pas me lâcher maintenant, surtout pas sur une dispute.

Le jour déclinait, la pluie tombait sans interruption depuis une éternité déjà. Simple spectatrice des caprices du ciel, je restais prostrée devant la fenêtre de la cuisine, dessinant du bout du doigt des cercles sur la buée des carreaux. Mon fessier commençait même à montrer des signes de fatigue.

Tout était si paisible que ça en devenait écrasant. Le bruit de la télé me parvenait, étouffé par la porte du salon que Billy ne quittait pour ainsi dire jamais. C'était déprimant!

Le bilan de cette journée était plus que désastreux. J'avais la désagréable sensation que ça n'allait pas aller en s'arrangeant. Je décidai de sortir fumer une cigarette sous le porche, histoire de tromper l'ennui et la frustration qui me prenaient en tenaille.

Une fois dehors, je m'installai sur une petite chaise en bois, repliant mes jambes contre moi pour ne pas avoir trop froid. Une cigarette, puis deux et je soupirai pour la millième fois au moins. Diego se mit à chigner derrière la porte. Je me relevai pour la lui ouvrir et il alla direct poser son postérieur devant les marches du porche. Sans bouger, lui aussi observait la pluie, visiblement tout aussi morose que moi. _Si même lui se met à déprimer, on n'est pas dans la mouise!_

Puis tout à coup et sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, sa queue se mit à battre frénétiquement, il se redressa ensuite sur ses pattes. Je me relevai en même temps, le rappelant près de moi, priant silencieusement pour qu'il ne se mette pas à courir après je ne sais quelle bestiole. Dans le cas contraire il reviendrait couvert de boue. Lui donner un bain ne faisait définitivement pas partie du programme! _Faudrait savoir; il y a une minute tu t'emmerdais à mourir et maintenant tu râles!_

Bien évidement il ignora royalement mon ordre; et avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher, il détala comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses. J'écrasai ma cigarette rageusement, exaspérée de devoir lui courir après par un temps pareil.

- Diego, reviens ici! hurlai-je.

Je dévalai les marches mouillées manquant de m'étaler. Foutue coordination! Foutu clébard! Foutue pluie!

Il était parti vers la route et bien que très peu de voitures passaient par là, j'avais quand même peur qu'il ne se fasse écraser cet abruti. Un bruit de moteur confirma mes craintes. Une voiture s'était arrêtée un peu plus loin, le moteur toujours en route, mon chien lui barrant ostensiblement la route.

Je me précipitai pour récupérer ce cabot de malheur. Diego aboyait, tout excité, trépignait et fouettait l'air avec sa queue. _Mon Dieu ce chien est complètement à la masse! _Je l'attrapai par le collier et le tirai vers moi pour dégager la route de mon monstre à quatre pattes, mais bien sûr je ne réussis qu'à le faire bouger de quelques centimètres. Il fallait sérieusement que je pense à rationner ses croquettes! Il pesait une tonne, bordel!

Je me préparais pour un ramonage en règle, mais un claquement de portière me fit redresser la tête. Et à cet instant précis, je pense que mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre.

Il s'était arrêté oui, comme le monde s'était arrêté de tourner, l'univers tout entier...

Darkness Paradise, _Skip the Use._

_Le monde s'était arrêté et blablabla... Ma pauvre chérie la seule chose qui ne tourne pas rond c'est toi! Non mais, je vous jure de là où je suis on se croirait dans une comédie romantico-pathétique, la pluie, le beau mec au regard de braise et la fille trempée incapable de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un orteil. Puis rien ne se passe, tout le monde est tout mouillé et chope une pneumonie! Euh okay je sors..._

Ce n'était pas en train de se passer, je devais rêver, il ne pouvait pas être là. Et pourtant...

J'aurais voulu me pincer, juste pour être totalement sûre, en être certaine, mais comme l'avait si bien fait remarquer la petite voix, j'étais la fille mouillée incapable de bouger un orteil. Les secondes semblaient durer des heures, et moi je restais figée, plantée là comme une demeurée sous une pluie battante.

Grâce à un effort surhumain, je réussis à me redresser, lâchant Diego par la même occasion. Il se précipita sur Edward, visiblement très heureux de le retrouver. Pendant un instant je m'imaginai moi aussi me mettre à courir pour me jeter dans ses bras, mais cela ne dura qu'un instant seulement. Une torpeur écrasante s'était emparée de moi.

Je prenais tout à coup conscience de la portée des mots de Jack. Il savait. Je comprenais son absence maintenant... Le coup de fil de Chicago m'avait déjà retournée, mais là c'était pire. Il était là en face de moi, malgré tout ce que j'avais voulu croire...

Une goutte d'eau glacée coula le long de mon cou, et me fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Cela me fit l'effet d'une gifle monumentale. Je ne rêvais pas, Edward était bien là planté en face de moi, c'était bien lui en chair et en os. Cela me fit paniquer. Je fronçai les sourcils et sentis ma poitrine se comprimer, m'empêchant de respirer normalement. J'avais envie de hurler, de le frapper au moins autant que de me barrer en courant. _A choisir je prends l'option abattre mes poings sur son torse musclé! C'est pas ma faute je t'assure, il m'a trop manqué!_

J'envoyai chier la proposition de la petite voix. Tout me paraissait foutrement insurmontable. J'étais incapable de faire le moindre geste. Ouvrir la bouche et inspirer profondément était déjà en soit un exploit.

Tout était douloureux; le savoir si proche et pourtant toujours si foutrement loin. Le regarder, sans vraiment le voir, son visage et ses yeux que je sentais posés sur moi.

J'essayais de les éviter, résistant à ce besoin étrangement maso que j'avais de plonger mon regard dans le sien. Je fixais son buste qui se soulevait, ses mâchoires crispées. Je le regardais sans le voir vraiment, cherchant désespérément un sens à tout ceci, une explication.

Pourquoi était-il ici? Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi maintenant? Tout me semblait confus et embrouillé. Est-ce que je voulais seulement avoir réponse à mes questions? Je n'en savais foutre rien!

Une fois de plus, il m'avait complètement chamboulée, me rendant sourde et muette. La stupéfaction d'abord, l'incompréhension ensuite.

Je ravalai difficilement la boule douloureuse qui s'était formée dans ma gorge, avant de céder finalement et de relever mes yeux vers les siens. Ma vue se brouilla légèrement et je sentis mes jambes faiblir.

Dans ses yeux je ne vis pas la surprise qu'il avait dû voir dans les miens, mais il semblait tout aussi interdit que moi. Pourtant je savais que ça ne durerait pas éternellement. Ses yeux brillaient d'une drôle de façon, mais son expression restait indéchiffrable.

J'aurais voulu être plus forte et pouvoir supporter son regard mais j'en étais incapable, il me scrutait d'une façon si intense, semblant passer du soulagement à la colère en un quart de seconde. Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement lui donnant un air suppliant, puis son expression redevint impassible.

La situation devint vite insupportable pour moi et je dus détourner le regard. Définitivement j'aurais dû partir en courant, mais j'étais comme hypnotisée, coincée dans ce corps qui ne réagissait que trop à sa présence.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'étais incapable de lui dire ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot et quand bien même l'aurais-je pu... Quoi dire? Et à quoi bon?

Le vent me fit frissonner, j'étais trempée et transie, mes cheveux collés à mes joues. Mes lèvres se mirent à trembler. Sans que je ne le vois avancer, il se retrouva à un mètre à peine de moi. Quand je me rendis compte de cette soudaine proximité, j'eus la sensation de perdre totalement pied. Mon cœur se mit à battre follement contre mes côtes, une douce chaleur se diffusa lentement dans tout mon corps, je ne sentais plus ni le froid qui m'avait glacée une seconde plus tôt, ni la pluie qui ruisselait sur moi.

C'était effrayant, d'un seul coup j'étais molle, je me liquéfiais sur place.

Son souffle lourd balayait mon visage, c'était si intense, si étrange que je dus fermer les yeux. Mon cerveau était complètement choucroute, en l'espace d'un instant il avait su me faire perdre la tête, j'oubliais tout, l'endroit où j'étais, la météo...

Je baissais la tête, en le voyant tendre la main vers moi. Il caressa ma joue du bout des doigts. Je fermai les yeux pour savourer sa caresse. Comme un électrochoc, je revis la dernière image que j'avais de lui. _Tanya_.

Sans un mot, sans un regard, je reculai d'un pas avant de prendre mes jambes à mon cou.

Elle était là, enfin, face à moi. Je m'approchais doucement d'elle, prenant soin de mesurer chacun de mes gestes. Elle semblait si fragile, presque effrayée, comme une biche aveuglée par les phares d'une voiture. La voir si vulnérable et si troublée me fit presque mal. Ses joues légèrement creuses, ses yeux cernés, ses cheveux courts dégoulinants de pluie, ses mains tremblantes. La culpabilité me fit serrer les dents plus fort. Tout ça c'était ma faute, ma putain de faute!

Je l'avais laissée trop longtemps. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, j'avais repoussé dans un coin de ma tête le fait qu'elle aille mal, qu'elle ait mal, à cause de moi. Mais aujourd'hui la réalité me sautait aux yeux et merde, ça faisait un mal de chien! Le tourment, la fatigue et la tristesse semblaient avoir marqué son visage.

Elle n'en était pas moins belle, au contraire. Elle était différente.

Pas de changement radical, bien que ses cheveux coupés courts lui donnaient un petit quelque chose de rebelle et sexy, dangereusement sexy! Mais je ne devais pas me laisser distraire, par sa petite bouche rose, légèrement ouverte, ses yeux brillants... Le fait qu'elle soit toute mouillée n'arrangeait rien non plus! Mon imagination se mettait en route... _Bordel, l'heure est grave focus Edward! _

Elle me montrait une facette d'elle, qu'elle cherchait toujours à cacher. Avant elle voulait toujours donner le change, ne pas montrer ses faiblesses, aujourd'hui elle était trop fatiguée pour le faire. Mais bordel elle était bandante!

Comme elle, j'avais perdu mes moyens, aucun des putains de mots que je m'étais promis de lui dire ne sortait de ma bouche.

Je tendis la main vers son visage, priant silencieusement pour qu'elle me laisse la toucher, j'en avais tellement besoin. Bêtement j'espérais la rassurer par ce geste.

Le contact de sa peau fraîche me picota le bout des doigts, mais avant même d'avoir pu approfondir ma caresse et la ramener plus près de moi; elle esquiva ma main. Bella recula d'un pas avant de purement et simplement foutre le camp. Je la regardai s'éloigner, me sentant totalement impuissant. Il fallait qu'elle me laisse faire, qu'elle me laisse lui dire...

- Bella! Attends...

_... POV Edward ..._

Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas. J'avais été trop vite, j'aurais dû dire un truc; je ne sais pas, n'importe quoi, bordel c'était pas si compliqué! Je me pinçai l'arête du nez et soupirai, prêt à faire demi tour, juste pour lui laisser...

Un bruit sourd me parvint, suivit d'un faible gémissement. Par réflexe mes jambes se mirent à courir. Je me précipitai sur elle en la voyant percuter durement le sol. Son pied avait glissé, perdant l'équilibre elle s'était cassée la gueule.

Un genou au sol, je la soulevai doucement pour la prendre contre moi. Je dégageai son visage des mèches de cheveux qui s'y collaient. D'un bref regard au reste de son corps, je constatai avec soulagement qu'elle n'avait rien de grave, elle ne saignait pas en tout cas. Cette fois-ci on éviterait les urgences et les points de suture, pensai-je.

Un sanglot étranglé sortit de sa gorge, me fendant le cœur. Je la serrai dans mes bras, caressant d'une main maladroite son dos, elle était si crispée et tremblante que je commençais à douter de mon diagnostic.

- Est-ce que ça va? murmurai-je à son oreille en l'aidant à se remettre sur ses pieds.

Elle me repoussa violemment, avant d'essuyer rageusement les larmes qui perlaient aux coin de ses yeux. Je l'attrapai par le coude pour la forcer à me regarder, son rejet était juste insupportable pour moi. Elle se dégagea une nouvelle fois, plantant son regard furieux dans le mien. A cet instant je ne comprenais pas du tout ce qui pouvait bien lui passer par la tête.

- Bella-

Une putain de baffe monumentale me cloua sur place. Je serrai les poings et grognai sous l'affront cuisant. Sans plus réfléchir, sous le coup de la colère qui fit soudain bouillir mon sang, j'attrapai sa nuque et écrasai ma bouche contre la sienne. Je pris ses lèvres avec une rage non contenue, les maltraitant sans remords dans un baiser violent et heurté. J'y mettais tout ce foutoir d'émotions que je ressentais, le manque, la peine, la colère, la culpabilité, la rancune aussi...

Si elle se laissait aller juste une seconde je savais que j'aurais gagné. C'était présomptueux surtout connaissant Bella mais elle l'avait cherché non?! Je ne m'étais pas tapé toutes ces heures d'avion pour récolter une putain de claque dans la gueule. Je la méritai peut-être, dans une certaine mesure sûrement, mais c'était hors de question que je mange sans répliquer.

Ce baiser violent était loin d'être celui que j'avais imaginé lui donner, mais je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher. Je le regrettais déjà...

Elle ne me rendit pas mon baiser, la barrière de ses lèvres restait infranchissable. Son corps était tendu comme un arc contre moi. Ses lèvres n'avaient pas cette saveur délicieuse que je leur connaissais, elles étaient dures et froides, hostiles.

Trop présomptueux en effet, j'avais échoué, merdé, foiré, encore putain! Je relâchai sa bouche et sa nuque, posant mon front contre le sien. Un soupire déçu m'échappa.

- Je suis désolé, articulai-je difficilement, bien que ce ne soit pas totalement sincère, je n'avais pas la moindre idée de quoi dire d'autre. Alors tant pis! J'avais voulu l'embrasser à la minute où je l'avais aperçue devant ma voiture, mais pas comme ça...

J'encadrai son visage de mes mains, caressant ses joues délicates et décollai mon front du sien pour la regarder dans les yeux. Je m'attendais à voir ses yeux me lancer des éclairs, mais au lieu de cela ils étaient rougis et plein de larmes. Mon cœur se serra plus douloureusement encore. C'était un véritable fiasco, je n'avais pas imaginé une seule seconde que ça se passerait ainsi. Si j'étais déçu? Foutrement! Bordel de merde!

J'essuyai du pouce une larme sur sa joue, ne pouvant retenir un nouveau soupir. Je relâchai son visage faisant descendre mes mains sur ses épaules secouées par les sanglots qu'elle cherchait vainement à retenir. Je posai un dernier baiser sur son front, sachant pertinemment qu'elle allait s'éloigner de moi, encore. J'aurais voulu la retenir juste encore un peu, mais je savais que ça aurait été une erreur. Une de plus. Je murmurai un _je t'aime _maladroit en la sentant reculer.

Quand elle brisa le contact visuel, je me passai une main sur le visage, dépité.

Elle était à seulement un mètre de moi et pourtant je la sentais loin, foutrement loin, trop loin de moi pour que ce soit vivable. Incapable de la quitter des yeux je la regarder franchir le seuil de la maison d'un autre.

Putain de merde, fait chier!

Sans plus réfléchir je franchi la flopée de marche pour la rattraper encore. Mais j'arrivai encore une fois trop tard, elle me claqua la porte au nez. Une tarte monumentale et maintenant ça! Putain de merde!

La frustration et la colère me firent voir rouge, c'en était trop, foutrement trop pour que je réussisse à garder le contrôle. Le poing serré je commençai à frapper durement le bois.

- Bella ouvre cette putain de porte! criai-je. Tu crois vraiment que je me suis tapé tous ces putains de kilomètres pour me prendre des claques dans la gueule?! Tu me dois une explication Bella! T'as pas le droit de disparaître pendant des semaines sans même un coup de fil putain! J'inspirai un bon coup avant de reprendre. T'as pensé à ton frère, à Alice! On était tous morts de trouille et toi - toi...

Les mots s'étranglèrent dans ma gorge, je ne savais plus quoi dire, quoi faire pour l'interpeller, la forcer à réagir.

- Bella s'il-te-plaît... Suppliais-je lamentablement en appuyant mon front contre cette putain de porte que je me retenais de défoncer.

Le chambranle grinça. Je me redressai pour voir le visage de Bella à quelques centimètres du mien.

Est-ce que j'avais réussi?!

Elle posa sa petite main contre mon torse pour me forcer à reculer. J'attrapai sa main pour la garder contre moi avant de reculer et de l'entraîner avec moi dehors. Les yeux dans les yeux, je trouvai enfin les mots pour lui dire...

- Bella j'ai cru que j'allais devenir taré. Tu n'étais plus là, nulle part... Putain j'y comprenais plus rien, tu m'as laissé et c'était l'horreur. J'ai pété les plombs.

J'avalai difficilement ma salive, la gorge en vrac. Je serrai sa main toujours emprisonnée dans la mienne, fermant les yeux une seconde pour retrouver le fil.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué putain, tellement Bella je te jure, j'ai cru que j'allais crever.

Elle m'interrompit en posant le bout de ses doigts glacés sur mes lèvres. Ses yeux brillaient comme des putains d'étoiles et j'espérais seulement que les miens lui montrent à quel point j'étais sincère.

- C'est toi qui es parti Edward, lâcha-t-elle après plusieurs secondes.

Je fronçai les sourcils, contrarié. Moi? Partir? Mais pourquoi bordel?!

- Jamais, murmurai-je contre ses doigts.

Elle les écarta dans la seconde comme si elle réalisait seulement qu'ils étaient toujours sur mes lèvres. Elle soupira lourdement avant d'ouvrir la bouche, mais sans qu'aucun mot n'en sorte. Je décidai de reprendre les rênes.

- Jamais Bell's tu m'entends. C'est toi que je veux, ça a toujours été toi. Je suis prêt à tout, dis-moi ce que je dois faire. Je ferai n'importe quoi. Mais pas sans toi, je peux pas... T'es tout pour moi maintenant. Où que tu sois, je veux y être aussi, n'importe où. Tu peux plus te débarrasser de moi, je te laisserai pas faire.

Je m'arrêtai une seconde, bien conscient que la bombarder comme ça la faisait perdre ses moyens. J'avais dit l'essentiel, non? Mais est-ce que c'était assez...

Ses yeux humides quittèrent les miens, elle semblait toujours aussi perdue, comme si elle n'avait pas compris un traître mot. Mais qu'est ce qui m'avait pris de croire que ça suffirait à la faire tomber dans mes bras?

- Et Londres... soupira-t-elle, comme si ça lui arrachait la bouche.

- Quoi Londres? l'interrogeai-je un peu abruptement, sentant la colère refaire surface.

- T... Tanya m'a...

Son regard se fit fuyant une fois de plus. Elle soupira tristement, fixant ses pieds.

- Je ne sais pas ce que cette folle a bien pu te raconter Bella mais il n'a jamais été question que je retourne là-bas, c'est derrière moi tout ça et Tanya aussi.

Elle releva brusquement la tête vers moi, comme piquée au vif.

- Je t'ai vu avec elle, plaqua-t-elle sèchement.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as vu au juste, fis-je vexé.

- Oh Edward je t'en prie! Est-ce que tu m'as bien regardée?! Elle est tellement plus que moi! Je n'ai rien à t'offrir, alors qu'elle a tout! Je ne fais pas le poids, tu comprends?!

- Non je comprends rien, putain !

- Tu l'as prise dans tes bras et tu es parti avec elle... J'ai attendu, je t'ai attendu des heures! Et puis j'ai compris que tu ne-

Elle leva les yeux au ciel comme pour trouver la force de poursuivre, moi je me décomposais littéralement en la voyant souffrir autant. Elle avait douté de moi, elle avait cru que je la quittais et j'eus mal aussi tout à coup en réalisant qu'elle le croyait toujours.

- Comment t'as pu croire que-

- Mais tu l'as déjà fait Edward! Tu es déjà parti! Pour une femme ou pour la musique, qu'est-ce que ça change?! Je-je ne voulais pas revivre ça, je ne pouvais pas!

- Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de repartir Bella, il faut que tu me croies.

Elle pencha la tête de côté, comme si elle évaluait la sincérité de mes mots. Sa lèvre prise entre ses dents, je la détaillais avec envie, même si ce n'était pas vraiment le moment idéal pour ça. Je relâchai sa main juste pour pouvoir entrelacer nos doigts.

- Il faut que tu me croies, répétai-je avec espoir.

- J'ai essayé Edward, je t'assure que j'ai essayé... Si tu étais revenu, rien de tout ne serait arrivé, lâcha-t-elle accusatrice.

- Quand je suis rentré au Etienne's tu étais déjà partie, rétorquai-je.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a retenu si longtemps? m'interrogea-t-elle presque hargneuse. Ses doigts lâchèrent les miens sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher.

Je savais pertinemment ce qu'elle avait pu s'imaginer et à cet instant je doutais de pouvoir la persuader du contraire.

- Je n'ai pas couché avec elle.

- C'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé! Si tu avais... couché avec Tanya je-je pourrais le comprendre.

- Mais ça n'est pas le cas! claquai-je.

- Oh Edward arrête!

Je l'attrapai par les épaules excédé par le ton acide de sa voix.

- Je n'ai pas couché avec Tanya bordel!

- Alors il t'a fallu autant de temps pour choisir entre elle et moi... conclut-elle presque douloureusement.

Je scrutai son visage à la recherche du je-ne-sais-quoi qui ferait tout changer, qui mettrait fin aux doutes que je voyais brouiller son regard. Ce petit je-ne-sais-quoi qui arrêterait ce massacre, parce que c'était ça. Un massacre, on se faisait du mal, encore.

- Je n'ai jamais eu à choisir Bella, c'est toi, je te l'ai dit. Alors pourquoi tu ne me crois pas?! Pourquoi bordel, pourquoi tu remets tout en cause?! Je t'aime, je t'aime, JE T'AIME! En quelle langue est-ce que je dois te le dire?! Tu veux que je le crie, que je le hurle, pour que tu me croies ?!

Je m'arrêtai et fronçai les sourcils en la voyant fermer les yeux durement. Elle refusait de m'écouter. Je me heurtais à un mur.

Je relâchai ses épaules doucement, avant de reculer d'un pas. Peut-être que j'arrivais encore trop tard. Je me sentis tout à coup abattu, priver de toute force. Quoi que je dise, quoi que je fasse elle me résistait et me refusait son cœur.

- Je t'aime Bella et si je suis là c'est parce que je peux pas vivre sans toi. T'avoir près de moi est la seule chose que je désire, la seule chose qui compte. Mais si tu ne veux plus de moi, si tes sentiments ont changé... Tu n'as qu'à le dire, je veux l'entendre de ta bouche. Dis-moi que tu ne m'aimes pas, que tu- tu ne veux pas de moi...

J'attendis quelques secondes, qui furent un véritable supplice. Je tentais le tout pour le tout. Elle ne me laissait pas voir ses yeux, m'évitant avec un soin calculé qui me rendait dingue. Est-ce que j'avais fait tout ça pour la perdre encore? L'idée même m'était insupportable.

- Dis-le Bella! hurlai-je, si fort qu'elle en ferma les yeux de nouveau.

Je l'avais choisie elle, il fallait maintenant qu'elle en fasse autant.

Elle fit un premier pas vers moi ,alors que mon cœur s'emballait. Puis un deuxième pour se planter juste devant moi, ses épaules frôlant mon torse. Elle releva ensuite son visage vers le mien, plongeant son regard dans le mien, me coupant du monde autour. Il n'y avait plus rien, je n'entendais plus la pluie battre contre la toiture. Il n'y avait qu'elle.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, vacillant légèrement, je ne pus m'empêcher de poser mes mains sur ses hanches pour lui donner un peu de stabilité. Son souffle se mêla au mien, et ses lèvres enfin se posèrent sur les miennes. D'abord légères, presque trop, comme un baiser que l'on vole, puis plus fortement, ses doigts filèrent vers ma nuque, m'arrachant un délicieux frisson. Je savourais son baiser, ses lèvres avec délectation, lui laissant les pleins pouvoirs. Elle m'embrassait avec une tendresse que je ne lui connaissait pas. Aucune urgence, aucune violence. C'était différent de tout ce que j'avais connu avec elle.

Chaque parcelle de mon corps me hurlait d'en prendre plus, incendiée par le feu brûlant de la passion que je tentais de refréner, pour lui laisser la place de s'exprimer. Je voulais qu'elle m'embrasse encore, avec cette douceur presque insupportable tant j'aurais voulu la dévorer.

Puis elle se détacha doucement, mais je resserrai mon étreinte en passant mon bras dans son dos. Plus que tout j'avais peur qu'elle ne m'échappe encore. Je me jurai intérieurement de ne plus jamais la lâcher d'une semelle. Je résistai difficilement à l'envie de la charger sur mon épaule, de hurler qu'elle était à moi, de la fourrer dans la voiture de location qui était restée grande ouverte sur la route et de filer vers l'aéroport.

- Rentre avec moi Bella, murmurai-je contre son oreille.

Ses petites mains se crispèrent dans mon cou et elle relâcha son étreinte.

- Je ne peux pas...

Je reculais légèrement pour voir son visage, surpris. _QUOI?_

Une sirène de police se mit à hurler tout près et une seconde j'avais cru que ce n'était que le fruit de mon imagination.

- Charlie!

Elle se détacha de moi vivement cette fois, laissant le froid s'engouffrer entre nous. _Charlie?! C'est qui celui-là putain?!_

Je me retournai pour voir une voiture de patrouille se garer dans la neige fondue devant la maison. Un homme en uniforme en sortit. Je sentais la colère s'emparer de moi, pourquoi Bella me repoussait comme ça à cause de ce Charlie?! Son regard se posa sur moi et nous nous jaugeâmes une seconde. Il inclina la tête dans un salut formel puis avança vers Bella en souriant. _C'est quoi ce bordel?! _Mon regard passa de Charlie à Bella, puis à Charlie encore. Et tout à coup la lumière se fit dans mon cerveau embrouillé par la jalousie. _Bella avec une moustache?! _La ressemblance était frappante, ils avaient les mêmes yeux, ce même petit quelque chose de mélancolique dans le regard.

- C'est votre voiture jeune homme? me demanda-t-il, interrompant le fil de mes pensées.

- Oui Monsieur, répondis-je légèrement incertain.

Est-ce qu'il pouvait me coller une prune pour ça?!

- Vous bloquez la circulation, je vous demanderais de déplacer votre véhicule, débita-t-il d'un ton autoritaire.

- Oui... Oui bien sûr, obtempérai-je pas très confiant quant au regard qu'il dardait sur moi.

Est-ce qu'on peut détester quelqu'un en un coup d'œil? C'est ce qui semblait s'être produit pour Charlie. Son regard me disait clairement bouge ta caisse ou je te troue la peau.

Je descendis les marches et retournai à la voiture de location.

- Est-ce que ça va? Tu devrais rentrer à l'intérieur tu es trempée Bella.

Je tournais la tête vers elle, nos regards s'accrochèrent une seconde à peine et elle le suivit à l'intérieur.

_Super! _Pensai-je en claquant violemment ma portière. Je venais de me frotter à Charlie Swan.

_... POV Bella ..._

J'avais passé des vêtements secs, je m'étais séché les cheveux. J'étais réchauffée et pourtant mes mains tremblaient toujours. Je faisais les cent pas dans cette chambre qui n'était pas la mienne, usant la moquette déjà élimée. Les yeux dans le vide, sans savoir où regarder, quoi faire pour enfin me sortir de cet état. Je paniquais, j'appréhendais, le stress montant un peu plus à chaque minute qui passait. Qu'étais-je censée faire maintenant?

Edward était là, juste garé devant la maison de Billy, j'avais vérifié une bonne vingtaine fois. Il était là, pour moi, il m'aimait... C'était à la fois délirant, affreux, merveilleux...

Je passai la main dans mes cheveux, et m'arrêtai une seconde pour reprendre le fil de mes pensées.

Rien n'était vraiment simple, sans être compliqué pour autant... Je soufflai un bon coup. Je pouvais..._ Courir vers lui cheveux au vent, lui sauter au cou, le supplier de t'emmener loin d'ici, par exemple. Ou mieux lui demander de te faire l'amour comme une bête, tout de suite, là maintenant! _Très drôle! Je mordis ma lèvre. Merde! J'en avais envie, bordel! Mais... _Mais quoi bon Dieu?! Il t'aime, putain et tu l'aimes aussi! Ressaisis-toi ma vieille, c'est maintenant ou jamais!_

Mon portable vibra dans ma poche, me ramenant sur terre.

**J'ai besoin de te voir. Un dîner? - E.**

Un dîner? Il voulait m'emmener dîner, paniquai-je encore. Je me mis une énorme claque mentale et inspirai un bon coup. J'avais besoin de le voir aussi. Il fallait qu'on se parle après tout. Plus calmement que tout à l'heure en tout cas.

Je récupérai ma veste et sortis de la chambre avant de changer d'avis. _De quoi as-tu peur à la fin?! _Je n'en savais foutre rien!

Je refermai la porte et tombai nez à nez avec Charlie. Une bière à la main, il s'appuyait au plan de travail de la cuisine.

- Est-ce que c'est ton petit ami? Me demanda-t-il cash.

- Euh... En quelque sorte... Eludai-je en fuyant son regard.

- Ah... Je croyais que toi et Jacob... Enfin tu vois.

- Non, Jack est un ami.

Je me détournai, très gênée par cette conversation improbable. Charlie était mon père certes, mais pas vraiment le genre de père qui avait le droit d'émettre un avis sur ma vie sentimentale, surtout pas maintenant qu'elle ressemblait à un vrai champ de bataille.

- Fais attention à toi Bella, je sais que... Que...

- Merci Charlie, j'y penserais, conclus-je en sortant précipitamment.

Non mais pour qui il se prenait?!

- Tu pourrais dire à Billy que je ne pourrais pas préparer le dîner ce soir, mais il y a des restes de chili au frigo, lançai-je dans l'embrasure de la porte.

C'était notre arrangement, je m'occupais des repas alors qu'il me laissait la chambre des sœurs de Jack. Jack... Il n'était toujours pas rentré. Je me sentis tout à coup presque mal de partir comme ça, sans avoir pu me réconcilier avec lui. D'autant plus mal que je sortais avec Edward. Comment allait-il réagir au fait qu'il soit ici à Forks. Mal sans aucun doute, mais pour une raison que j'ignorais il savait qu'Edward viendrait ici. Est-ce que c'était pour ça qu'il ne réapparaissait pas? Est-ce qu'il s'effaçait, comme il l'avait fait un matin sur un trottoir crade de NY?...

Je relevai le regard, lâchai la poignée de la porte que je tenais toujours. Edward était là, appuyé nonchalamment contre le capot de la voiture. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le trouver beau, courbé en avant, les jambes croisées, mains dans les poches, ses cheveux balayés par le vent. Je sentis mon cœur accélérer la cadence à mesure que j'avançais vers lui.

Je le lâchai des yeux pour me concentrer sur la descente de ces foutues marches. _Manquerait plus que tu te brises le cou maintenant! Déjà que tout à l'heure tu as frôlé la mort de peu! _

Il me fit son petit sourire en coin made-in Cullen, et je dus museler la petite voix pour l'empêcher de débiter tout un tas d'allusions douteuses, voir franchement libidineuses. Son côté pervers refaisait surface au contact de Sexy-Cullen. _Tu réalises que ça fait des lustres que tu ne l'as plus appelé comme ça?! _J'imaginais la petite voix en train de se frotter les mains, les yeux pleins de malice. 'Ca va toi là-haut', marmonnai-je, même si je devais reconnaître que ça m'avait presque manqué.

Je vis Edward hausser les sourcils, curieux. _Oups, t'as dit ça tout haut?! _La ferme.

Il décolla son fessier de la carrosserie pour s'approcher lui aussi.

- Je n'étais pas sûr que tu accepterais... me dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux, toujours son fichu sourire collé aux lèvres.

- Moi non plus, lui répondis-je, avec franchise.

Son sourire disparut dans la seconde. Une part de moi culpabilisait de le refroidir de la sorte, alors que l'autre s'en félicitait. Dans son monde à lui, un baiser et quelques mots pouvaient sans doute tout arranger, mais pas dans le mien. Tout ce que j'avais enduré ces dernières semaines était encore bien présent à mon esprit. Edward n'avait pas de baguette magique pour tout effacer, même si au fond c'est presque ce que j'aurais voulu. On oublie tout et on recommence.

Il inclina la tête vaincu. Il y eut une seconde de gêne, puis il sortit les mains de ses poches pour m'en tendre une.

- Est-ce que tu me suis? me demanda-t-il, la main dans le vide.

- Je ne serais pas là sinon...

Il saisit ma main et me fit un vrai sourire heureux, sans une once d'arrogance. Sa peau était chaude, son geste ferme et décidé. Je me laissais entraîner.

- Si Madame veut bien se donner la peine, fit-il en s'inclinant théâtralement devant la portière passager qu'il avait ouverte pour moi.

_Toutes les peines du monde pour vous Monsieur Cullen_, pensai-je le cœur pincé d'amertume. Je répondis par un faible sourire à ce trait d'humour, avant qu'il ne referme ma portière. Il semblait quelque peu déstabilisé par mon attitude, mais c'était plus fort que moi. J'étais tendue. Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, il était peut-être trop tôt, pour nous, pour moi. _Bella ne recommence pas! _Gronda la petite voix. J'inspirai un bon coup pour ne pas céder à mon angoisse, ce n'était qu'Edward après tout, et un dîner inoffensif...

Vingt minutes plus tard, aucun de nous deux n'avait osé desserrer les lèvres. Je tripotais le bout de mes cheveux pour m'occuper et tachais de garder les yeux rivés sur le paysage nocturne. J'avais remarqué que souvent ses yeux à lui quittaient la route pour se poser sur moi; comme à cet instant précis, mais je faisais mine de l'ignorer.

Plusieurs autres longues et pesantes minutes s'écoulèrent, sans que rien ne vienne troubler le silence de l'habitacle. N'y tenant plus, je décidai de mettre un peu de musique. Il avait eu la même idée que moi, au même moment, nos doigts se touchèrent furtivement, allumant par miracle la radio. Je reposai ma main sur ma cuisse, troublée. La sienne vint la recouvrir et il entrelaça nos doigts. Je risquai un regard vers son visage. Il me sourit timidement et porta ma main à sa bouche pour l'embrasser. _Très vieux jeu le baisemain! Mais ça fait son petit effet je dois bien le reconnaître... _Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues. Je lui abandonnai ma main et repris ma contemplation du tableau de bord, la tête ailleurs, perdue dans les souvenirs de sa délicieuse bouche sur ma peau... _Encore! _Quémanda la petite voix.

- On est arrivé.

Je sursautai presque au son de sa voix, mais il fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer. Sa main lâcha la mienne délicatement et un picotement étrange me fit serrer le poing. Il vint ouvrir ma portière et l'air frais me fit revenir à la réalité. Il glissa sa main dans mon dos pour me faire avancer et un nouveau frisson me parcourut. Malgré l'épaisseur de mon manteau, je pouvais distinctement sentir la légère pression de ses doigts.

Une nouvelle fois il m'ouvrit la porte, j'étais assez surprise par sa soudaine galanterie, ça me gênait presque. Il fallait reconnaître qu'on n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de faire ce genre de choses avant. Et je devais reconnaître que ça me plaisait, un peu, dans le fond... _Dans le fond oui! _

Une serveuse nous installa à une table pour deux. Je remarquai le regard de convoitise qu'elle posa sur Edward, ce qui me fit dresser le poil. _Mais pour qui elle se prend cette garce! _En lui tendant le menu, elle se pencha pour lui mettre son décolleté sous le nez. Mais il semblait distrait par autre chose que son 95C. Moi, pensai-je victorieuse. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire.

- Je crois que tu as un ticket, lui fis-je remarquer en jetant un coup d'œil à la pétasse blonde qui s'éloignait en roulant du cul outrageusement.

- Ah oui? Si c'est la jolie brune en face de moi, je prends, lâcha-t-il, son petit sourire en coin plaqué sur les lèvres.

Je pris mon menu pour me cacher derrière, bien consciente que ce petit sourire pouvait causer ma perte._ Mais il a dit que tu étais jolie! C'est adorable non? _

- Merci d'avoir accepter de venir, murmura-t-il, après s'être raclé la gorge.

J'osai un coup d'œil au-dessus de mon menu, pour le voir me fixer d'une drôle de façon, qui me mit mal à l'aise. Heureusement ou pas notre serveuse refit son apparition.

- Prendrez-vous un apéritif?

La façon dont elle dévorait Edward des yeux commençait franchement à m'irriter._ Laisse-moi faire, que je lui fasse bouffer ses dents à cette conne!_

- Bella? me demanda Edward, sans même adresser un regard à la serveuse qui dépitée se tourna vers moi.

- Un verre de vin blanc, s'il vous plaît.

- Pour moi aussi, enchaîna Edward.

Se pourrait-il qu'il veuille autant que moi voir disparaître cette pétasse? Le soupire soulagé qui lui échappa quand elle tourna les talons me fit penser que oui.

- Je tenais à m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, pour tout en fait, commença-t-il maladroitement, alors que je fuyais son regard en essayant de lire ce putain de menu. Bella je... je suis désolé.

- Tu l'as déjà dit, lui fis-je remarquer.

- Bella regarde-moi s'il te plaît.

Il posa sa main sur le haut du menu pour voir mon visage. Je relevai mon regard vers lui, et le vit hésiter encore. Se pourrait-il que je lui fasse perdre ses moyens?

- Je n'avais pas vraiment imaginé que les choses se passeraient ainsi, mais c'est trop tard pour faire machine arrière. Il faut que tu saches que je pensais chacun des mots que je t'ai dits Bella. Personne, jamais personne ne m'a manqué comme toi. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis heureux de t'avoir près de moi, maintenant.

Pour appuyer ses mots sa main vint chercher la mienne.

- Excusez-moi. Avez-vous choisi? demanda notre chère serveuse, pas le moins du monde gênée de nous interrompre. Elle déposa nos verres sur la table avant de se saisir de son petit calepin. Une envie furieuse de le lui faire manger me prit. J'échappai à la main d'Edward pour refermer mon menu et le lui rendre.

- Un risotto aux morilles, dis-je en choisissant le premier plat qui me passa sous les yeux.

- La même chose, plaqua Edward, semblerait-il exaspéré. Et une carafe d'eau, merci.

Fourrant son menu dans les mains de la serveuse, il lui adressa enfin un regard, glacial.

- Pourriez-vous veillez à ce qu'on ne soit plus dérangés s'il vous plaît ?

La blonde se contenta d'hocher du chef, visiblement vexée comme un trou de bal. _De l'air pétasse! _J'osai un petit sourire satisfait.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire? me demanda Edward radouci.

- Moi? Oh mais rien... fis-je innocemment. Je pris ma lèvre entre mes dents pour qu'il ne me voie pas sourire davantage.

- Arrête, souffla-t-il, plantant son regard troublé dans le mien.

- Quoi?

- Ce truc avec ta bouche... Ca me rend totalement dingue.

- Très bien, consentis-je en lui jetant un regard en biais. _Bella tu le dragues là!_

Il se saisit de son verre.

- A cette soirée.

J'en fis de même approchant mon verre du sien.

- Oh attends se reprit-il, posant son verre avant de fourrer la main dans sa poche.

Il en sortit un briquet et alluma la petite bougie posée entre nous. Je souris en le voyant souffler sur le bout de son doigt que la flamme avait léché. _Le romantisme est un vilain défaut!_

- A nous, dit-il en faisant s'entrechoquer nos verres.

Je trempai mes lèvres dans le liquide clair, pour cacher mon trouble. Le début de ce dîner était léger, il avait su détendre l'atmosphère, mais ça ne pouvait pas durer éternellement. J'en étais trop consciente. Je voyais bien qu'il était en train de penser à la même chose que moi. Je ne savais pas vraiment par où commencer cette conversation et malheureusement lui non plus.

- Est-ce que tu as appelé Alice et Rosalie? me demanda-t-il l'air de rien.

- Non, répondis-je en plongeant de nouveau dans mon verre. Il me fallait de l'alcool et ce vin était bien trop doux pour faire passer la boule d'angoisse qui venait serrer ma gorge.

- Ils sont tous morts d'inquiétude. Alice a fait le tour de tous les hôpitaux de NY, tu sais. Ton départ, ça a été une putain de bombe. Je-je...

- Je vais les appeler, éludai-je en sentant la boule se resserrer un peu plus.

The one that go away (acoustic), _Katy Perry_.

- Pourquoi t'es partie? me demanda-t-il après plusieurs secondes de silence.

Je sentis l'air se bloquer dans mes poumons. On y était... Mais je ne trouvais pas les mots pour lui dire.

- Je sais que tu es partie à cause de moi Bella et crois-moi je m'en suis voulu au point de préférer crever que d'avoir à vivre avec ça... Je m'en veux toujours, mais Bella, je comprends pas... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi t'as tout quitté comme ça?

Je baissai la tête, ne supportant plus le regard qu'il braquait sur moi. Comment lui dire? Que j'aurais voulu crever moi aussi, plutôt que de vivre tout ça. Comment lui dire qu'il n'était pas plus responsable que moi.

Je fermai les yeux, une larme solitaire roula sur ma joue. J'inspirai un bon coup et me jetai à l'eau. Au fond, rien ne m'obligeait à m'expliquer, mais j'avais envie qu'il sache. Sans faux semblants, je lui déballai tout.

_Never planned that one day I'd be losing you  
Je n'avais pas prévu qu'un jour je te perdrais_

- Quand tu es parti avec...elle, hésitai-je. J'ai voulu croire que je serais assez forte, tu vois. J'étais persuadée de pouvoir le faire. J'ai donné le change devant les autres, pour Lily parce qu'elle avait besoin de moi. Et puis Jazz est venu la chercher, tout est juste rentré dans l'ordre. Tout sauf que... tu n'es pas revenu. J'ai attendu Edward, j'ai voulu croire que ça irait, que... Mais le seul fait de t'imaginer avec elle tout ce temps, ça m'a démolie. Je...

Je m'arrêtai un peu brusquement, laissant ma phrase en suspend. Il n'y avait rien à rajouter. Un peu hagarde d'avoir mis des mots sur les souvenirs que je gardais de cette nuit. Je ne les avais pas vraiment choisis, ils étaient juste sortis de ma bouche. J'espérais que ça me soulagerait, au moins un peu, mais c'était tout le contraire. Mon cœur battait trop fort, trop vite, mes yeux me piquaient horriblement. Quand je croisai son regard incandescent j'en venais presque à regretter de m'être ouverte. Je me détournai pour chasser les larmes qui me montaient aux yeux. Ce fut le moment que choisit l'autre garce pour apporter nos plats. Ma tension grimpa en flèche.

J'essayais de retrouver un semblant de calme. Lui refaire le portrait avec ma fourchette ne réussirait pas à me soulager. En tout cas j'essayais de m'en persuader. Ce n'était pas sa faute après tout si elle était blonde et que j'avais décidé de haïr férocement toutes les blondes de la terre. Sauf Rose, ça allait de soit. _C'est même pas une vraie blonde de toute façon! _

Je fixai mon assiette sans y toucher, me contentant de jouer avec ma fourchette, qui avait été à deux doigts de devenir un instrument chirurgical. Edward, lui n'avait pas bouger d'un poil. Il attendait que je poursuive, mais ne me pressait pas. Et heureusement parce qu'aux vues de mon état de stress j'aurais été capable de lui planter ma fourchette dans la main, presque sans le faire exprès!

Je soupirai, lâchant ma fourchette pour passer la main dans mes cheveux. J'essayais de mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées.

- Ce soir-là a été le pire de toute ma vie, je crois. Partout où je posais les yeux, il y avait quelque chose qui me ramenait à toi, à ton absence. Et toi tu étais avec elle... J'ai pété un câble, tu comprends? C'était trop dur. Je pouvais pas te laisser partir encore et faire de nouveau comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé... Alors j'ai fait la seule chose dont j'étais encore capable. Je suis partie, avant que tu le fasses Edward. C'est sûrement le truc le plus égoïste que j'ai jamais fait, mais je voulais être le plus loin possible de toi, de New York et même des autres... Rien n'aurait pu m'empêcher de partir, rien à part toi.

_In another life, I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say you were the one that got away  
The one that got away_

_Dans une autre vie, je t'aurais retenu  
De sorte que je n'aurais pas besoin de dire que tu es celui qui est parti  
Celui qui est parti __  
_

Je relevai mes yeux embués et plongeai dans les siens. Une douleur sourde était venue se nicher dans le creux de ma poitrine, cette putain de même douleur que ce soir-là. J'étais bien consciente de le regarder avec toute la haine et la souffrance qui m'avaient assailli des jours durant. Mais il devait voir, savoir à quel point il m'avait fait mal. Et comme j'avais mal encore. Il se disait prêt à tout, alors c'était à lui de jouer maintenant!

Ses yeux se détournèrent des miens et il se pinça l'arête du nez. Signe qu'il cherchait à garder le contrôle pour ne pas se laisser emporter par son impulsivité.

- Je pourrais te répéter des heures que je suis désolé, soupira-t-il après plusieurs secondes. Mais je n'ai aucune putain d'excuse pour t'avoir infligé ça. J'ai réalisé trop tard que je te perdais Bella. Je suis impardonnable, même si c'est juste le plus merdique des malentendus. Il faut que tu saches que pas une seule seconde, pas une seule putain de seconde je n'ai pensé te quitter Bella.

Son regard se fit fuyant de nouveau, ce qui n'était pas bon signe.

- Quand je suis parti avec Tanya, Jazz m'a appelé, il avait besoin de parler de la grossesse d'Alice. J'ai laissé Tanya et je l'ai rejoint dans un bar sur la 72ème. Et après quelques pintes Jazz est parti retrouver Alice chez toi. Moi je suis resté... J'ai été lâche Bella, je sais que c'est merdique comme excuse. Mais j'arrivais pas à trouver le courage d'aller la voir, ni les mots pour lui dire que tout était fini, qu'il n'y avait plus rien entre elle et moi. J'ai toujours été nul à chier pour faire ce genre de truc et si j'avais su que je risquais de te perdre... Bordel j'aurais tout fait différemment, je te le jure!

Je serrai les poings et les dents pour ne pas lui hurler de la fermer. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Il avait juré ne pas avoir couché avec elle; mais j'avais peur de ce que j'allais entendre. Rien que son prénom dans sa bouche me donnait la gerbe.

- Regarde-moi, Bella. Jamais je ne t'aurais quitté pour elle, il faut que tu me croies.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite? lui demandai-je en fixant ses poings serrés sur la table, n'osant pas le regarder dans les yeux.

- Je suis allé à son hôtel et... Elle m'a embrassé, avoua-t-il difficilement alors que j'avais l'impression qu'il me balançait de l'acide au visage. Mais je l'ai repoussée, je lui ai dit que je t'aimais, que c'était fini. Ca l'a rendue dingue. Elle m'a dit de courir, de courir juste assez vite pour te retenir. Et là j'ai compris. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a pu te dire Bella, mais c'est foutrement faux. Elle voulait t'éloigner de moi.

- Et elle a réussi, conclus-je avec amertume.

- Non! cria-t-il tout à coup, attirant sur nous les regards des clients curieux. Je t'aime Bella, comme un fou et je sais que tu m'aimes aussi, sinon on serait pas là tous les deux.

- Oui, je t'aime Edward, mais parfois ça ne suffit pas.

_In another life, I would be your girl_

Je vis la panique inonder son regard, ses poings agrippèrent la table et pendant une seconde j'eus peur qu'il ne la balance à l'autre bout du resto.

- Ne fais pas ça, me supplia-t-il. C'est pas trop tard pour nous. Laisse-moi une chance, Bella. Juste une chance.

- Tu l'as déjà eu et regarde où ça nous a mené, soupirai-je au bord des larmes.

Il se leva brusquement, il jeta un billet de 50$ sur la table avant de m'attraper par le coude.

- Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici.

Il me fit mettre debout et posa ma veste sur mes épaules, enfilant la sienne ensuite. Il prit ma main dans la sienne et la serra trop fort. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire nous étions dehors sur le parking désert.

- Edward lâche-moi, tu me fais mal.

- Pardon, s'excusa-t-il en relâchant ma main comme si elle l'avait brûlée.

Il se mit en face de moi, et encadra mon visage de ses mains qui tremblaient légèrement. Ses yeux brillaient d'intensité, me déstabilisant complètement. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, aussi à fleur de peau. Je devais bien admettre que je n'en menais pas large non plus.

La panique laissa place à la détermination dans ses yeux. Il me sourit bizarrement avant de caresser ma joue avec tendresse.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre mon amour, ni ce soir, ni jamais. Je veux passer chaque jour de ma vie avec toi, me réveiller contre ta peau, te toucher, t'embrasser, te faire l'amour pendant des heures.

Il saisit ma main et la posa contre son torse.

- Est-ce que tu sens ça? Tu es la seule qui le fasse battre comme ça. Mon putain de cœur est à toi Bella... Je veux être avec toi, te voir sourire, te voir rougir. T'es tellement belle... Je veux tout de toi le bon, le mauvais. Je veux qu'on s'engueule et qu'on se réconcilie. Je veux être là pour toi. T'empêcher de tomber quand tu perds l'équilibre, t'emmener aux urgences quand je serais arrivé trop tard.

Son doigt suivi la fine ligne rose qui barrait mon menton, souvenir d'une nuit trop alcoolisée. Je souris légèrement honteuse, mais surtout terriblement troublée et je ne voulais pas qu'il le voie.

- Je veux t'entendre chanter que tu m'aimes et que tu me détestes pour ça... Que ton chien bouffe toutes mes pompes. Que tu me menaces encore avec une putain de perceuse parce que t'es foutrement canon avec cet engin dans les mains. Je veux que tu glisses ta culotte dans ma poche pour tous les nouvel ans qu'il me reste à vivre. Je veux te faire des enfants, qu'ils te ressemblent parce que tu es parfaite. Parfaite pour moi. Je veux que tout le monde sache que je t'aime, je pourrais même t'épouser si tu me laissais faire Bella. Tu es tout pour moi, je peux pas imaginer vivre sans toi... Ne me laisse pas Bella, je t'en prie ne me laisse pas...

Son cœur contre ma paume battait à une vitesse hallucinante. Je restais sans voix perdue dans le vert torturé de ses yeux, que je n'arrivais plus à lâcher. Il semblait si sincère, si convaincu que je me surpris à y croire aussi fort que lui.

Il m'aimait et si j'avais pu en douter un jour, là tout de suite ça n'avait plus la moindre importance. Je l'aimais aussi, plus que tout le reste. C'était comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance. Il était là maintenant et c'est tout ce qui comptait finalement.

Il caressa ma joue de son pouce en murmurant mon prénom de la plus belle des façons. Dans sa bouche, il avait des airs de promesses. Je fermai les yeux pour savourer le son mélodieux de sa voix.

Personne ne m'avait jamais, au grand jamais dit ce genre de choses. Et merde j'étais pas prête de m'en remettre! S'il avait débité tout ça pour m'en mettre plein la vue c'était plus que réussi. Ca pouvait marcher, si je lui faisait enfin confiance, si je lâchais prise...

Ses lèvres trouvèrent les miennes. Je chancelai sous l'impact violent de sa bouche, mais ses bras forts me retinrent contre lui. Exigeantes, ses lèvres ravageaient les miennes. Un baiser violent, brûlant, qui nous fit perdre le souffle. Il emprisonna ma lèvre inférieure entre ses dents m'arrachant un gémissement. Sa langue prit la place de ses dents et je la laissai pénétrer ma bouche. Nos langues se mêlèrent, se faisant la guerre et l'amour.

Il lâcha mes lèvres une seconde à peine et revint y poser un tendre baiser, avant de reprendre sa torture délicieuse.

Edward posa son front contre le mien, quittant mes lèvres gonflées, son souffle mêlé au mien formait un nuage de buée.

- Dis-moi que c'est ce que tu veux aussi.

Son ton suppliant me fit sourire. Comment pouvait-il encore en douter? Je repris ses lèvres qui m'avaient manqué trop longtemps pour les abandonner si vite. Je l'entendis grogner faiblement, et il me repoussa doucement.

- C'est toi que je veux, susurrai-je contre sa bouche, avant de reprendre là où il m'avait interrompue.

Je caressai sa langue avec envie, mais rompis notre baiser à mon tour.

- Mais je ne veux pas t'épouser.

Je plaquai ma bouche contre la sienne pour l'empêcher de répliquer. Je le sentis se raidir contre moi, sa main sa posa sur ma nuque, son pouce sur ma clavicule et il me força à reculer. Son regard noirci se planta dans le mien.

- Pourquoi?

- Emmett te tuerait, souris-je.

J'aspirai sa lèvre inférieure pour l'attirer dans un nouveau baiser, mais il me résista.

- Je me fous d'Emmett!

- J'aimerais bien voir ça, le taquinai-je.

- On ne serait pas obligés de lui dire... On part à Vegas cette nuit, si tu veux, me dit-il avec un sérieux affolant.

- Vegas tu te fous de moi Cullen?!

- Pas du tout. Je veux que tu sois ma femme.

- Le mariage c'est pas mon truc... Je ne veux pas me marier Edward.

- Laisse-moi te faire changer d'avis, me proposa-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Rêve, susurrai-je contre ses lèvres.

Je glissai mes mains sous les pans de sa veste pour attirer ses hanches contre les miennes. Je voulais plus, tellement plus, j'en avais besoin, après toute cette merde. J'avais besoin de sa chaleur, de sa peau, de lui. Je fus surprise de le sentir vibrer.

_Vibrer, tu te fous de moi?!_

Il s'écarta de moi, pour sortir son portable de sa poche. Le mien se mit à sonner aussi.

- C'est Jazz.

- Rosalie, lui dis-je en regardant l'écran s'illuminer.

- On devrait répondre.

Je posai un petit baiser sur ses lèvres avant de les quitter de nouveau. Mon téléphone hurlant toujours.

- T'as raison.

_- Allô?_

_- Bella? Oh merde qu'est-ce que ça fait plaisir de t'entendre!_

Je fronçai les sourcils en entendant sa voix, elle renifla et je commençai à paniquer. Rose ne pleurait pas, jamais.

_- Rose qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu pleures?_

_- Est-ce qu'Ed est avec toi? _me demanda-t-elle la voix vacillante.

_- Oui. _

_- Est-ce que vous...?_

_- Oui! _La coupai-je, en relevant les yeux vers Edward. _Rose est-ce que tu vas me dire ce qu'il y a? _

_- C'est Lily. _

Edward se colla contre moi et passa son bras dans mon dos. Et soudain j'eus peur de comprendre.

_- Elle est à l'hôpital... C'est le bébé._

Elle renifla alors que mon estomac se contracta violemment. Le bébé?!

_- Est-ce que... qu'elle..._

_- Elle a fait une fausse couche, ils sont en train de l'opérer Bell's. On ne sait rien de plus pour l'instant..._

Mon souffle se fit lourd, mes mains se mirent à trembler et ce putain de téléphone m'échappa des mains, allant se fracasser par terre. Je le récupérai à la hâte et le collait contre mon oreille après avoir vérifié qu'il fonctionnait toujours.

_- Je prends le premier vol Rose. Appelle-moi dès que tu en sais plus. Je-je..._

_- Je t'aime Bee, reviens vite, s'il te plaît. _

_- Je t'aime aussi. _Ma voix s'étrangla dans ma gorge. Edward pris mon téléphone avant de me prendre contre son torse.

_- Dans 3h on sera à Seattle, réserve le premier vol... Le chien vient aussi... Rose, ça va aller d'accord, ça va aller. _

Il raccrocha et m'entoura de ses deux bras, alors que je ne pus retenir plus longtemps mes larmes. Il me serra plus fort contre lui, embrassant mes cheveux.

- Ecoute-moi Bella, Lily est entre de bonnes mains, ok ?

- Elle a perdu le bébé Edward. Et je ne suis même pas avec elle...

- Hey, tu n'aurais rien pu faire pour changer ça. Bella, personne n'aurait rien pu faire.

Il me frotta le dos vigoureusement, avant de mettre sa main sous mon menton. Il sécha mes larmes du bout des doigts.

- On a de la route à faire, il faut que tu récupères tes affaires et Diego.

Je hochai la tête, et le suivis jusqu'à la voiture.

Le trajet jusqu'à chez Billy me sembla ne durer qu'une poignée de minutes. Edward coupa le moteur, avant de se tourner vers moi.

- Est-ce que tu veux que je vienne avec toi?

Je lui fis non de la tête et me penchai vers lui pour lui voler un baiser.

Je sortis de la voiture, celle de Jack n'était toujours pas à sa place habituelle. Charlie par contre était toujours là.

Je rentrai dans la maison, accueillie par Diego. Je me dirigeai vers le salon directement; Charlie et Billy étaient côte à côte affalés dans le canapé. Charlie se redressa en me voyant.

- Est-ce que ça va Bella?

Ma tête devait faire peur, les rides de son front étaient creusées d'inquiétude.

- Ma meilleure amie est à l'hôpital, je... Je rentre à NY ce soir.

- Mais enfin il fait nuit noire, tu devrais attendre demain, c'est plus raisonnable.

- Charlie, l'interrompit Billy. Laisse-la faire.

Je m'approchai de lui et me penchai pour me mettre à sa hauteur.

- Merci pour tout, je ne sais pas comment vous remerciez.

Je le pris dans mes bras pour une courte étreinte. Je m'en voulais de partir ainsi, de façon si précipitée, mais il m'était impossible de rester plus longtemps.

- Tu es chez toi ici Bella, reviens nous voir quand tu veux.

- Dites à Jack que...

Il prit ma main la sienne et me fit un sourire calme.

- Jacob comprendra.

Je lui rendis son sourire mais le mien était tordu.

- Va maintenant.

Je me redressai m'attendant à trouver Charlie dans les parages mais il avait disparu. Je gagnai alors la petite chambre dans laquelle j'avais élu domicile. Je rangeai mes affaires à la va vite, entassant mes vêtements dans mon sac.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je jetai un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce pour être sûre de ne rien oublier. Mon regard se posa sur le petit bureau près de la fenêtre. Je décidai de prendre le temps d'écrire un mot à Jack. Je ne voulais pas partir comme une voleuse; surtout pas sans avoir au moins essayer de réparer les pots cassés.

_Jack, quand tu liras cette lettre je serais probablement loin. Mais j'ai la sensation que tu le sais déjà... _

_Je m'en veux terriblement de partir comme ça, sans que nous n'ayons pu faire la paix toi et moi. Sache seulement que tu es et resteras mon meilleur ami. Il y aurait pu avoir bien plus entre toi et moi, mais nous savons très bien qu'aujourd'hui que c'est impossible et que ça l'a probablement toujours été._

_Tu es un homme formidable Jacob et un jour tu rencontreras, une femme digne de toi. Qui saura prendre soin de toi et t'aimer comme tu le mérites._

_Je n'ai pas de mots pour te dire à quel point je regrette de te faire souffrir. _

_Tu as été mon port dans la tempête et je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissante. Mais comme tout bon marin que tu es, tu connais mon port d'attache. _

_Je rentre à NY._

_De tout mon cœur,_

_Bella._

Je déchirai la page du cahier sur lequel j'avais écrit ces quelques mots, je me relus rapidement et pliai la feuille en quatre. Je la posai sur la table de la cuisine, non sans avoir écrit le nom de Jacob dessus. Je mis mon sac sur mon épaule et pris les croquettes de Diego.

Une fois dehors, je surpris Charlie en grande conversation avec Edward, mais je ne pus rien entendre car ils s'arrêtèrent en me voyant. J'avais quand même pu voir l'index de mon paternel enfoncé dans le torse d'Edward, qui lui restait stoïque. Ce dernier vint me décharger de mon barda. Il semblait légèrement tendu. Je jetai un œil vers Charlie qui tentait visiblement de se faire petit, très petit. Je suivis Edward jusqu'à la voiture, espérant obtenir des infos sur ce qu'ils avaient pu se dire tous les deux. Cette situation me mettait mal à l'aise, Edward d'un côté et Charlie de l'autre. C'était même surréaliste.

- Est-ce que ça va? lui demandai-je incertaine.

- Bien sûr, me dit-il avec un sourire rassurant mais forcé.

- Tu parlais avec Charlie?

- Il voulait connaitre mes intentions vis à vis de toi.

- Tes intentions? Vraiment? m'étonnai-je.

- Il m'a promis de me faire la peau s'il apprenait que je te faisais le moindre mal.

- Ca c'est la meilleure!

- Il s'inquiète pour toi, je crois. Mais ne t'en fais pas il est pas si effrayant que ça, à côté d'Emmett c'est du flan!

- Sauf que lui il a un flingue.

- Ouais vu comme ça...

Il posa ses lèvres furtivement sur les miennes.

- Mais je n'ai pas peur de lui.

- Ah non?! Serais-tu à l'épreuve des balles, souris-je.

- On peut trouver de bons gilets pare-balles pour pas cher.

Je lui frappai l'épaule, alors qu'il riait très fier de lui. Il m'embrassa de nouveau, avant de retourner vers sa voiture.

Je me dirigeai vers ma camionnette pour en sortir le carton que Charlie m'avait donné et récupérai quelques bricoles au passage, mes papiers, des CD...

Je refermai la porte rouillée dans un grincement sinistre. _Dieu que ce tas de ferrailles va me manquer! Je viendrai te chercher ma belle c'est promis! _Parler à une voiture peut sembler ridicule au premier abord, mais cette voiture avait partagé une bonne partie de ma vie et l'abandonner là comme ça dans le noir et le froid, ben ça me fendait le cœur! _Un tas de ferrailles peut-être mais un tas de ferrailles sentimental! _

Je plaçai le carton dans le coffre qu'Edward ferma ensuite. Il fit un petit signe de tête sur le côté et en suivant son regard je tombai sur Charlie contemplant ses pieds. _Tiens ça me rappelle quelqu'un c'est curieux?! _

- Je crois que tu devrais lui parler. Je t'attends dans la voiture, me dit-il en plaquant un baiser sur mon front.

Je me tournai vers Charlie qui se rapprochait de moi, d'un pas trainant. _Allez Charlie on a pas toute la nuit, bordel! _

- Alors tu rentres à NY?

Je me passai la main dans les cheveux, mal à l'aise.

- Ouais...

Il sembla hésiter une seconde, puis posa sa main sur mon épaule, maladroitement. _Ca veut sûrement dire bonne route, content de t'avoir connue, dans le langage Charlie! _Je décidai de lui faciliter la tache, puisque les au revoir ne semblaient pas être son truc. Je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds et plaquai une bise sur sa joue. Sans que je ne m'y attende il me prit dans ses bras et me serra fort contre lui. Etreinte furtive, mais ô combien significative. Il n'avait pas besoin de mots, je pouvais le comprendre, rien qu'en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Si un jour tu passais par ici... Viens me voir, tu veux...

Je vis sa moustache tressauter, ce qui me fit sourire.

- Si tu décidais un jour de visiter la grosse pomme...

- Oh les grandes villes tu sais... C'est pas vraiment mon truc. Trop de gens, trop de bruit...

- Penses-y quand même, lui suggérai-je avec un sourire d'encouragement. Je vais devoir y aller.

- Oui vas-y, je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps... Bella tu- Tu... bégaya-t-il.

- Je quoi Charlie? m'amusai-je.

- Tu le connais depuis longtemps ce Edward?

Même si sa question était en soit tout à fait déplacée, je pouvais voir la gêne inonder son visage. Signe qu'il était parfaitement conscient de dépasser les bornes mais qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le faire. J'eus pitié de lui.

- Depuis presque 10 ans.

Il poussa un soupir pas vraiment rassuré, ce qui me fit sourire.

- Il ne m'inspire pas confiance, lâcha-t-il les mâchoires serrées.

Je lui souris indulgente, même s'il commençait légèrement à m'énerver.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

Je lui fis un petit signe de la main avant de rejoindre la voiture et j'ouvris la portière.

- Charlie?! Il se retourna vers moi le regard brillant. Moi aussi j'ai été heureuse de te revoir.

Il me fit un pauvre sourire avant de détourner le regard. Je m'engouffrai dans la voiture et claquai la portière.

Edward prit ma main dans la sienne et comme un peu plus tôt l'embrassa tendrement, avant de prendre la route direction New York...

...

La main d'Edward n'avait pas quitté la mienne depuis qu'on était montés dans ce maudit avion. Avoir la tête dans les nuages n'était pas vraiment mon truc, être coincée dans un engin en acier au milieu du ciel n'avait en soit rien de rassurant.

Epuisée par ma journée foutrement rocambolesque, j'avais fini par m'endormir contre l'épaule d'Edward qui lui ne semblait pas gêné le moins du monde par la perspective d'un hypothétique crash aérien. Son calme était rassurant, bien qu'un peu énervant, sa seule présence aussi. _Rassurante bien évidemment!_

Il n'avait pas besoin de mots, son petit sourire sexy suffisait à calmer ma peur de l'avion. Même s'il n'apaisait en rien mon inquiétude vis à vis d'Alice.

D'après ce que Jasper lui avait dit au téléphone, il avait dû l'emmener aux urgences en catastrophe. Elle avait perdu du sang et de très fortes douleurs au bas ventre. Elle avait été prise en charge et depuis il attendait d'en savoir plus et surtout de pouvoir la voir.

Dans l'avion impossible d'avoir la moindre nouvelle. J'étais heureuse d'avoir pu gratter quelque heures de sommeil même si j'étais tout aussi crevée en ouvrant les yeux.

Nous avions mis le pied sur la terre ferme quelques heures plus tard.

Dans le hall de l'aéroport, j'aperçus en un clin d'œil la carrure massive de mon frère. J'accélérai le pas instinctivement. Quelques mètres à peine nous séparaient encore quand il se retourna vers nous. J'accélérai encore le voyant faire de même et Edward lâcha ma main. Une seconde plus tard je me retrouvai pelotonner dans les bras forts d'Emmett, les pieds à 50 centimètres du sol. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement qui répondait au mien. Comme c'était bon de rentrer à la maison!

- Oh bordel Bellibell's, murmura-t-il en me reposant par terre. Ne me fais plus jamais ça.

Il posa un bisou sur le bout de mon nez.

- Je te le promets.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Edward, lui serrant la main formellement avant qu'un sourire n'étire ses lèvres, puis il l'attira dans une étreinte virile.

- Merci de me l'avoir ramenée.

- Pas de quoi.

- Où est Rose, demandai-je.

Je m'étais attendue à la trouver avec Emmett, mais je ne la voyais nulle part. J'appréhendais le fait de la revoir. Connaissant Rose elle ne me pardonnerait pas facilement d'être partie comme ça et surtout de ne pas avoir donné signe de vie pendant des jours.

- Juste derrière toi.

Je me retournai dans la seconde, mordant ma lèvre, en reconnaissant instantanément sa voix. Elle m'ouvrit les bras et je m'y précipitai sans demander mon reste. Je soupirai de soulagement en la serrant fort contre moi. L'émotion me monta aux yeux.

- Je te demande pardon Rose, soupirai-je de nouveau.

- Tu es là maintenant, c'est tout ce qui compte, me rassura-t-elle en s'écartant de moi.

Je vis des larmes au coin de ses yeux et me sentis coupable. Elle caressa ma joue tendrement, m'offrant un sourire immense. Elle me relâcha pour avancer vers Edward qui lui souriait bizarrement.

- Je t'avais bien dit que je pourrais le faire, lui dit-il tout bas.

De bizarre son sourire était devenu victorieux et un rien arrogant.

- Oh mais je n'ai jamais douté de toi, lui répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Emmett et moi échangeâmes un regard surpris par leur complicité.

Rose prit le menton d'Edward entre ses doigts et se mit à inspecter son visage. Je fronçai les sourcils interloquée.

- Pas d'hématome, pas de cocard, pas de griffures, je suis vraiment très impressionnée...

- Elle m'a giflé, lui confia-t-il.

- Une pauvre baffe! s'écria Emmett en se plantant devant moi. Vraiment frangine tu me déçois. T'as un si magnifique crochet du droit...

Je restai choquée, d'autant plus en voyant sa mine tristounette. Il se foutait de moi là?! Non? Je fronçai les sourcils, sans comprendre. Edward se rapprocha de moi et il glissa son bras autour de ma taille.

- Ca aurait été dommage d'abimer une si belle gueule, lui souris-je.

- Bah heureusement qu'on s'est chargé de lui refaire le portait! Je t'en foutrais des belles gueules moi! T'as juste de la chance de vite cicatriser, c'est tout... grommela Emmett.

- Em' ça suffit, tempéra Rose.

Je jetai un regard interrogateur à Edward.

- Je t'expliquerai, éluda-t-il en me rapprochant de lui, un sourire craquant collé aux lèvres.

- J'espère bien! enchaina Em' visiblement très en forme aujourd'hui.

- Mais t'as fini oui, s'énerva Rose.

Edward se pencha vers moi et déposa un baisé dans mon cou.

- Et tu me raconteras ce qui est arrivé à tes cheveux, susurra-t-il contre ma peau.

Je me figeai une seconde, lui raconter pour mes cheveux... Lui raconter pour Jacob... Aïe!

- Désolé bébé... soupira Em'.

- J'aime mieux ça! Euh...Bella est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille à l'hôpital tout de suite?

Je jetai un coup d'œil incertain à Edward, prise de court.

- Va avec Rose, Emmett et moi on s'occupe de Diego et du reste. On vous rejoindra ensuite. D'accord?

Tout le bonheur qu'avait fait naitre en moi ces retrouvailles avec Emmett et Rosalie, s'envola en une seconde. Je me crispai légèrement et tout le poids de l'inquiétude revint pendre place sur mes épaules. Alice prit alors toute la place dans mon esprit. Je voulais la voir, la serrer contre moi. Même si ça me foutait aussi une trouille atroce.

Edward me fit lever le menton et déposa un baiser léger sur mes lèvres. Je lui fis un petit sourire crispé.

- Je fais le plus vite possible, c'est promis.

Je n'étais pas vraiment prête à me séparer de lui maintenant, et visiblement il ressentait la même chose que moi. J'avais besoin de lui...

- Je m'occupe d'elle, ne t'en fais pas Eddy.

Rose passa son bras sous le mien. J'inspirai un bon coup pour me donner un semblant de courage.

- Elle va mieux Bell's, me rassura-t-elle en me serrant contre sa hanche, alors qu'on s'éloignait vers la sortie.

Je me contentai de hocher la tête, rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire ou faire ne me rassurait vraiment. Mon lutin dans un lit d'hôpital, rien que de l'imaginer me donnait des sueurs froides.

...

La première chose qui me frappa en passant les portes automatiques, fut l'odeur, caractéristique et désagréable qui vous piquait les narines. Un ascenseur. Puis les bruits étouffés par les portes closes qui se succédaient immanquablement dans cet immense couloir. _236, 237, 238, 239_... La lumière blafarde des néons au plafond. C'était l'horreur pour moi. La main de Rose vint chercher la mienne et elle la serra fort.

- J'aime autant te prévenir Bella, elle a de l'oxygène et elle est transfusée. Je sais que les aiguilles et le sang ça te fait tourner de l'œil, alors essaie juste de ne pas regarder d'accord.

- Elle est transfu-quoi? lui demandai-je soudain affolée à l'idée de retrouver ma Lily piquée de partout.

- Du sang Bella, ils lui donnent du sang, elle a fait une hémorragie.

- Une hémorragie?! Je sentis mon pouls s'accélérer. Ok, je veux rien savoir de plus!

- Bell's respire, me dit-elle d'un ton autoritaire.

On avança encore de quelques mètres et quand elle s'arrêta devant une chambre, je lui attrapai le coude pour qu'elle se tourne vers moi.

- Finalement, je voudrais quand même savoir Rose...

- Lily a fait une grossesse extra-utérine, le bébé s'est développé dans sa trompe de Fallope. Le chirurgien a dû l'opérer en urgence pour stopper le saignement et lui faire un curetage. Mais maintenant tout est rentré dans l'ordre, ok. Elle a juste besoin de repos.

- Du repos... Bien sûr, essayai-je de me convaincre.

- Bella, soupira-t-elle.

Elle se mit devant moi, et frappa doucement à la porte devant laquelle nous étions. Je la suivis à l'intérieur sans rien dire, me planquant derrière elle.

La chambre était silencieuse, à l'exception d'un _bip-bip_ régulier et foutrement énervant. Rose se décala légèrement et mit sa main sur mon épaule. Je pus voir alors ma naine chérie, allongée dans un lit trop grand pour elle, emmitouflée dans des draps bleus. Jazz était assis à côté du lit et lui caressait le dos de la main. Tout était bien trop calme ici.

- Hey, bébé regarde un peu qui est là, murmura Jazz après m'avoir fait un sourire fatigué.

Je m'approchai alors du lit, incertaine, les draps remuèrent légèrement, mais je ne voyais qu'à peine le visage de Lily.

Elle se redressa péniblement et ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens. Jasper me laissa la place près du lit. Il posa un baiser sur ma joue.

- Content de te voir, me dit-il simplement en lâchant la main d'Alice.

- Moi aussi.

- Viens un peu par ici toi!

Je posai mon regard sur le visage trop pâle et sans maquillage de ma meilleure amie et les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Sa petite voix fluette m'arracha tout de même un sourire. Je me penchai vers elle pour déposer un bisou sur son front.

- Tu m'as foutu une des ces trouilles, marmonnai-je.

- Tu peux parler! me répondit-elle du tac-au-tac en haussant les sourcils. Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux Bella?! Ton coiffeur devrait finir en taule, c'est un crime capillaire ça! hurla-t-elle en désignant le 'ça' du bout du doigt, ma tête en l'occurrence.

Mon sourire s'étira, c'était du Lily tout craché. Une Lily fatiguée et blanche comme un cul, mais ma Lily quand même. Je pris la place de Jazz et attrapai sa petite main dans la mienne. _Ne pas regarder l'aiguille, ne pas regarder l'aiguille... _

- Si je te dis que je me suis fait ça toute seule, tu me feras mourir dans d'atroces souffrances? lui demandai-je en riant.

- Dans d'atroces souffrances et même pire que ça! me promit-elle.

- Alors je n'ai rien dit...

Je me rapprochai du lit doucement.

- Comment tu te sens? demandai-je maladroitement.

_Comment veux-tu qu'elle se sente, bordel?! Comme quelqu'un qui s'est fait exploser une trompe de Fallope! _

- Bien mieux maintenant que tu es là, me répondit-elle avec un sourire franc.

Mais je pouvais bien voir dans le fond de ses yeux quelque chose qui n'y était que très rarement d'ordinaire. Elle était triste, profondément triste.

Rose s'approcha à son tour du lit d'Alice et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- On va vous laisser discuter. Jasper a besoin d'une douche, je le raccompagne chez vous.

- Ok... Jazzou n'oublie pas mon vanity surtout!

- Et le dernier Vogue, lui répondit-il avec un sourire.

- Tu es formidable.

- Pas autant que toi mon ange.

Après un dernier geste tendre, Jasper et Rosalie s'éclipsèrent. La porte à peine refermée Lily pressa légèrement ma main pour attirer mon attention.

- Je veux absolument tout savoir! lâcha-t-elle, en faisant une adorable moue avec sa bouche.

- Euh... Je suis pas très sûre d'avoir envie de parler de ça, Lily.

- Mais tu me dois bien ça pas vrai?!

- Oui... Je crois.

- Et moi j'en suis sûre! Tu n'y échapperas pas ma vieille! Il n'y plus que toi et moi maintenant.

- Et tu ne me lâcheras pas avant de tout connaitre dans les moindres détails, c'est bien ça?

- Exactement chérie!

Même si je n'avais pas vraiment envie de ressasser cette histoire, je savais que je lui devais une explication. L'idée de pouvoir la détourner pendant un petit moment de ses propres souffrances me semblait être la meilleure chose à faire.

Je voulais aussi me faire pardonner en quelque sorte de l'avoir éloignée de moi, de l'avoir ignorée des jours durant et de lui avoir fait du mal, même si ça n'était pas intentionnellement. Alors je lui racontais tout; Tanya, les heures à attendre Edward et ma décision de quitter New York.

Elle m'écoutait sans m'interrompre, ce qui était plutôt exceptionnel, et je l'en remerciais.

Je lui parlais de Chicago, de Jacob et de Charlie. Et je réalisais alors que tout ce périple n'avait pas servi à rien, ça n'était pas une simple parenthèse douloureuse et une erreur regrettable. C'était bien plus que ça. L'occasion de prendre un nouveau départ en quelque sorte. Avec Edward bien sûr, mais pas seulement.

Trop longtemps je m'étais sentie seule et perdue. Depuis la mort de Renée, sans doute avant même. Aujourd'hui je comprenais enfin la chance que j'avais. De les avoir eux; Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jazz et Edward. Je ne voulais rien de plus, je n'avais pas besoin de plus et tout à construire. J'avais la sensation d'avoir trouvé ma place. Je voulais prendre le contrôle de ma vie et ne plus me contenter de me laisser porter par la force des choses. Je voulais croire que tout m'était permis maintenant que j'avais ouvert les yeux.

- Il t'a vraiment dit ça?! s'écria-t-elle en se relevant dans son lit, les yeux pétillants de joie. Mais Bee c'est formidable et tellement romantique... Oooh, mais c'est génial!

- Hey du calme, arrête de gigoter comme ça.

- Mais Bee il t'a demandé de l'épouser! C'est trop foutrement génialissime!

- C'est pas vraiment ce qu'il a dit en fait... essayai-je de me rattraper comme je le pouvais.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait pris de lui dire une chose pareille. Je voyais déjà le patron de ma robe se dessiner derrière ses yeux. Mon Dieu au secours!

- Et tu lui as dit oui j'espère?! me demanda-t-elle les mains jointes, priant sûrement pour une réponse positive.

- Non.

- Tu lui as dit NON?! Oh attends je vois, tu me fais marcher, c'est ça?

- Lily tu sais très bien ce que je pense du mariage...

- Sans importance! Bella il t'aime et tu l'aimes alors épouse-le enfin! Est-ce que j'ai seulement besoin de préciser qu'il est sexy, vraiment, vraiment sexy?! Et en smoking piouuu...

_Il en jette un max!_

Je claquai des doigts devant son visage espérant la faire redescendre de son nuage en forme de pièce montée.

- Alice c'est bien trop tôt pour parler de mariage, je suis pas prête pour ça. On vient à peine de-

- Oh mais ne t'en fais pas chérie, il me faudra au moins un an pour tout organiser de toute façon.

- Je ne veux pas me marier, ni maintenant, ni dans un an.

- Mais tu ne dis pas jamais!

- Alice...

- D'accord! Mais le jour où... Tu me laisseras m'occuper de tout, hein s'il te plaît?!

- Non... chignai-je.

- Rhooo tu es vraiment... Impossible! ronchonna-t-elle, en s'affalant contre les coussins posés dans son dos.

Ce mouvement brusque lui arracha une grimace de douleur, me faisant me sentir coupable dans la seconde. Je m'excusai tout en lui caressant légèrement le bras. Je murmurais son prénom alors qu'elle s'obstinait à fixer le mur pour éviter de me regarder. Elle posa une main tremblante sur son ventre et ma gorge se sera. Mon hypothétique mariage avec Edward était passé en une seconde aux oubliettes, j'aurais pu en être soulagée si ça n'avait pas été au détriment de Lily. Elle ferma les yeux doucement pour cacher son trouble mais je l'avais vu. Alice souffrait dans son corps et dans son cœur, et je n'avais pas la moindre idée de comment m'y prendre maintenant que tout était parti en sucette.

Je pris sa main toujours dans la mienne et embrassai sa paume.

- Parle-moi Lily... lui demandais-je quand elle se décida enfin à me regarder. Les yeux pleins de larmes, ses lèvres se mirent à trembler. Je sus alors que le moment était venu pour moi d'être là pour elle. Je me relevai pour m'assoir à ses côtés, je pris sa tête contre ma poitrine et caressai lentement ses cheveux pour qu'elle se laisse aller.

- Je me sens si vide Bella, sanglota-t-elle contre mon épaule.

Je la pris plus étroitement contre moi, caressant son dos pour calmer sa peine, même si je n'étais que trop consciente de mon impuissance à la consoler. Seul le temps pourrait cicatriser sa blessure invisible.

- Ca ira mieux mon lutin, laisse-toi juste du temps.

Je la gardai contre moi jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus une larme à pleurer. Ce temps qui n'appartenait qu'à nous me fit aussi un bien fou. C'était dans ce genre de moment où on se laissait le droit de lâcher prise et juste de maudire le destin pour ses coups durs et ses traitrises. La vie ne ressemblait jamais à Melrose Place, quoi qu'en pense Lily.

- Si un jour par le plus grand des hasards, je dis bien, je décidais d'épouser Edward... hésitai-je.

- Tu me laisseras carte blanche?

- Avec un droit de veto, mais oui, consentis-je, dans un pieux mensonge.

Je pouvais bien lui faire ce petit plaisir. Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais promis de changer d'avis sur le mariage!

- Je le savais! s'exclama-t-elle en frappant des mains.

- Comment ça? m'inquiétai-je.

- Tu n'y connais rien en mariage Bella!

- Evidemment...

Un coup bref porté à la porte nous fit dresser l'oreille. Une infirmière entra dans la chambre poussant un petit chariot. _C'est l'heure de la piqûre_, pensai-je en grimaçant.

- Je peux vous demander de sortir mademoiselle ? me demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

- Bien sûr.

Je me relevai du lit et embrassai Alice sur le front.

- Tu ne pars pas hein?

- Je serai juste derrière la porte ne t'inquiète pas.

...

Il était un peu plus de 21h quand je retrouvai mon appartement avec Edward. Le bar était fermé ce soir et le calme qui régnait avait un petit quelque chose d'inhabituel, mais je savourai ce silence paisible. Je retirai mon manteau, retrouvant mon chez moi avec plaisir. Je réalisai que malgré tout être ici m'avait terriblement manqué.

Je frissonnai en sentant Edward se placer derrière moi. Il passa sa main autour de ma taille et posa un baiser tendre dans mon cou.

- Il faut que tu voies quelque chose, mais promets-moi de ne pas râler.

- Tu me fais peur...

- J'ai juste dû faire quelques...travaux dirons-nous.

Il prit ma main et m'attira dans le salon. Il alluma la lumière sans lâcher ma main. Je découvris alors mon salon quelque peu changé. Le mur qui le séparait de la cuisine avait été repeint en bleu nuit, une nouvelle table de salle à manger avait remplacé l'ancienne. Elle était blanc laqué ce qui se mariait plutôt bien avec le vieux parquet. Je n'y connaissais pas grand chose en design intérieur mais le résultat me plaisait bien. J'avançai dans la pièce pour découvrir une nouvelle bibliothèque sur laquelle étaient parfaitement rangés mes bouquins, des nouveaux coussins sur le canapé, des bibelots, des photos de New York en noir et blanc.

C'était différent mais c'était bien. J'étais assez surprise, mais dans le bon sens.

- Est-ce que c'est toi qui as fait tout ça? lui demandai-je en revenant vers lui.

- Avec l'aide d'Alice, mais oui... Est-ce que ça te plaît?

- Oui beaucoup, lui répondis-je, voyant qu'il appréhendait ma réaction. Mais pourquoi?

- Oh ça tu ne voudrais pas le savoir, lâcha-t-il avec un sourire soulagé et foutrement sexy.

Je souris à mon tour, en me souvenant du chaos que j'avais laissé derrière moi la nuit où j'étais partie. Le joyeux bordel que je laissais trainer habituellement avait disparu. Se pourrait-il qu'Edward soit en fait une sorte de fée du logis, bien plus maniaque et ordonné que moi? _Là tu rêves chérie! Je dois te rappeler qu'il y a peu de temps tu devais te battre avec lui pour qu'il lave sa tasse de café le matin?! _

Il me prit contre lui et je retrouvai ses bras sans me faire prier. Je relevai le menton pour pouvoir regarder son visage au dessus du mien. Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et je souris contre sa bouche.

Est-ce que ma vie allait ressembler à ça maintenant? J'avais laissé Edward poser sa marque sur mon cœur et dans mon chez moi, et ça me plaisait étrangement. Jamais personne n'était vraiment entré dans ma vie avant lui, pas comme ça en tout cas, mais j'avais l'impression d'être prête pour ça. Partager le quotidien de quelqu'un, le laisser envahir mon espace... Même si au fond c'était comme ça depuis le début avec Edward. J'en voulais plus d'une certaine façon. Jusqu'à maintenant on était colocataires, amis, amants... Je ne savais pas vraiment comment on devait s'y prendre dans une vie de couple, puisque définitivement c'était ce que nous étions maintenant, mais j'avais envie d'apprendre à vivre avec lui.

Ses lèvres prirent les miennes avec plus de force et je répondis à son appel silencieux, passant mes mains dans ses cheveux et dans son cou pour l'attirer davantage contre moi.

J'avais envie d'être toujours plus proche de lui, de sa peau que j'avais envie de sentir sous mes mains, de son corps contre le mien. Définitivement j'avais envie de lui, retrouver ses caresses. Et dans les projets qui se dessinaient dans mon esprit nos vêtements étaient vraiment de trop.

Mais malheureusement il ne semblait pas avoir les mêmes envies que moi, car il s'écarta doucement. Je grognai légèrement de mécontentement, lui arrachant un rire satisfait. _Tu ne perds rien pour attendre Sexy-Cullen! _Lui promis la petite voix et j'étais plus que de son avis.

- J'ai posé ton sac dans ta chambre, tu devrais peut-être défaire ta valise...

- Je me fous de cette putain de valise Edward.

- Et moi j'aimerais vraiment qu'elle disparaisse sous ton lit.

- Est-ce que tu aurais peur que je...

Il posa ses doigts sur mes lèvres m'empêchant de poursuivre, ses yeux étaient soudain très sérieux.

- Je t'ai promis de tout faire pour que jamais plus tu ne me quittes Bella.

- Tu voulais qu'elle disparaisse c'est bien ça?

- Définitivement.

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et retrouvai ses lèvres chaudes et bien trop tentantes.

- Laisse-moi juste une minute.

Je filai vers ma chambre, manquant de trébucher sur Diego dans la précipitation. Edward me rattrapa en enroulant son bras autour de ma taille.

- Fais un peu attention, gronda-t-il. J'ai des projets pour nous et je serais vraiment ennuyé de devoir retourner à l'hôpital.

- Aucune chance, tu as promis d'être là pour m'empêcher de tomber.

- Mais je ne suis pas Superman.

- Ah non?! Quel dommage! m'exclamai-je faussement dessus. _Mais tu es Super-Sexy-Coloc'! _

Il me relâcha alors que son rire chatouillait délicieusement mes oreilles.

J'entrai enfin dans mon antre, lui aussi parfaitement rangé. Je commençais à douter du fait qu'Edward se soit lancé dans ce grand ménage de printemps et la seule psychorigide du ménage que je connaissais n'était autre que Rosalie. Elle me reprochait toujours mon je site 'bordelisme', alors je devinais que ma désertion lui avait laissé le champ libre pour assouvir ses sombres envies de furie du nettoyage.

Mon sac était comme promis posé aux pieds de mon lit, seul élément qui détonnait dans cette atmosphère proprette et parfaitement ordonnée. En m'approchant du lit je remarquai une pivoine blanche qui semblait avoir été abandonnée là. Un sourire immense étira mes lèvres, alors que je ramassais la fleur pour humer son parfum. Pour la trouver il avait du faire le tour de tous les fleuristes de New York. Une pivoine en plein mois de janvier. Et il l'avait fait pour moi. Je ne pus retenir un sourire foutrement idiot de naitre sur mes lèvres, exactement le genre de sourire que j'aurais juré ne jamais faire quelques mois plus tôt. Mais il fallait croire que je pouvais être mièvre moi aussi._ Je peux voir d'ici des petits cœurs rose bonbon éclater au-dessus de ta tête! _Mais ça n'était pas si désagréable tout compte fait. Pas du tout même!

Je me ressaisis en entendant toquer à ma porte, pas celle de l'appart non, celle de ma chambre. Sans me défaire de mon sourire, je posai ma pivoine sur ma table de nuit et m'empressai de balancer mon sac sous mon lit. Puisqu'Edward m'avait expressément demandé de le faire disparaitre. Je me précipitai ensuite pour lui ouvrir.

Je me mordis la lèvre ne pouvant résister à la vue qui s'offrait à moi. Un véritable délice pour les yeux. Il était planté devant moi, foutrement canon dans son jeans, les pieds nus. _Bella c'est des pieds arrête tu veux! _Je remontai mon regard pour satisfaire mon esprit pervers. Son torse ferme que laissait à peine deviner son tee-shirt blanc. _Ce mec est la chose la plus magnifiquement hot que j'ai jamais vu... _Et il était à moi!

Born to die, _Lana Del Rey_,

Mes yeux parcoururent son corps une seconde fois encore avec une envie non dissimulée. Je passai ensuite à son visage, ses mâchoires anguleuses, ses lèvres savoureusement pleines, ses yeux d'un vert intense qui suffisaient à me faire chavirer, ses cheveux savamment désordonnés qui me donnaient comme à chaque fois envie d'y fourrer les doigts.

J'étais si absorbée par ma contemplation que je ne remarquai qu'au dernier moment qu'il tenait sa guitare à la main et un énorme baluchon qu'il laissa tomber à ses pieds.

- Je me demandais si par hasard tu voulais bien me faire une petite place dans ta chambre...

- Dans ma chambre? Est-ce que par hasard c'est une proposition?

- J'ai plus vraiment envie de faire chambre à part, murmura-t-il alors que ses yeux se posaient sur ma main qui avait prit place sur le plat de son ventre.

- Moi non plus, susurrai-je contre ses lèvres avant de tirer sur son tee-shirt pour l'attirer contre moi.

Je pris ses lèvres l'instant suivant et il colla son corps contre le mien. Je soupirai d'envie sous la caresse de sa bouche. Le désir distillait une douce chaleur dans tout mon corps. Ses mains passèrent dans mon dos alors que les miennes s'accrochaient aux pants de son tee-shirt qui était définitivement de trop dans l'équation. Je glissai mes doigts sous le tissu pour caresser sa peau chaude qui se couvrait de frissons. Ses lèvres quittèrent ma bouche gonflée pour s'attaquer à la chair tendre et sensible de mon cou. J'inclinais la tête pour lui laisser toute la place. Ma respiration devint vite laborieuse et je dus fermer les yeux conquise par le plaisir que me procuraient les légères morsures dont il meurtrissait ma peau. Je gémis presque malgré moi et il reprit ma bouche me coupant le souffle.

Edward me souleva du sol et par automatisme j'entourai mes jambes à ses hanches. Une onde de chaleur me parcourut alors que nos intimités se rencontraient. Je tirai sur ses cheveux le faisant basculer la tête en arrière. Il ouvrit les yeux plongeant dans les miens son regard noirci par le désir, je lui murmurai un 'je t'aime' chaotique avant de retrouver ses lèvres brûlantes.

Il avança de quelques pas pour me poser assise sur le matelas. Je desserrai les jambes et le laissai prendre place à genoux entre mes jambes. Je lui fis passer son tee-shirt au-dessus de la tête et promenai le bout de mes doigts de sa clavicule à son nombril. Le reprenant contre moi, j'embrassai son épaule et son cou.

Il en fit de même avec mon pull, l'envoyant loin, très loin... Ses mains se posèrent sur mes épaules pour descendre ensuite vers mes seins qu'il pressa durement, avant de les libérer du soutien-gorge qui les retenait. Il embrassa mes lèvres, ma mâchoire avant de la faire glisser jusqu'à ma poitrine. Je cambrai le dos pour aller à la rencontre de son bassin. Sentir son désir si fièrement érigé pour moi me faisait perdre la carte et sa bouche qui suçait divinement mon mamelon m'arrachait à chaque fois des gémissements plus forts.

Sa douce torture me sembla durer un temps hallucinant, faisant grandir mon désir qu'il m'était déjà difficile de contenir. Appuyée sur mes coudes, je le regardais dévorer ma peau avec délectation. Ses doigts s'attaquèrent à mon jean qui disparut lui aussi. Il fit courir ses doigts sur mes seins, sur mon ventre, sur le haut de mes cuisses avant de venir frôler mon shorty déjà trempé.

Je me redressai instinctivement sous sa caresse, collant son torse contre le mien. Je fis sauter les boutons de son jean puis le fit descendre sur ses cuisses, entrainant son boxer par la même. Je soufflai d'excitation en voyant son sexe gonflé et tendu vers moi. Je mordis ma lèvre en attrapant son pénis trop tentant pour être ignoré.

Edward prit ma nuque pour me ramener contre sa bouche.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, murmura-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir, si foutrement sexy qu'elle me fit frissonner.

- Toi aussi mon amour, répondis-je en plantant mes yeux dans les siens.

Sa bouche fondit sur la mienne ne me laissant pas le temps de reprendre mon souffle. Il me fit m'allonger en m'écrasant du poids de son corps. Je passai mes doigts dans ses cheveux, alors que sa langue traçait un chemin humide et brûlant sur la peau sensible de mon buste.

Mes hanches se mirent à onduler ostensiblement, à mesure qu'il descendait encore et toujours plus bas. Mes joues me brûlaient atrocement et je dus fermer les yeux, lâchant prise totalement. Je m'abandonnais à Edward, à ses mains divines, à sa bouche qui faisait naître un feu dévastateur en moi. Je gémis, incapable de me retenir et tirai durement sur ses cheveux en sentant sa langue prendre place entre mes cuisses. Je me cambrai et frissonnai de plaisir en sentant mon intimité palpiter sous les assauts de sa langue experte. La tension dans mon ventre se fit plus forte encore, alors qu'il aspirait mon clitoris entre ses lèvres. En une seconde, je sentis cette chaleur caractéristique se déverser en moi alors que tout mon corps se crispait de plaisir pour ensuite se détendre. Mais le répit ne dura même pas une seconde, en sentant ses doigts me pénétrer encore et encore. Je perdis totalement pied, haletant de plaisir, allant toujours plus à la rencontre de ses doigts et sa langue. Il m'en fallait plus, toujours plus. J'avais un besoin impérieux de l'avoir en moi, qu'il me prenne pour apaiser le feu qui ravageait mon ventre.

Je tirai sans ménagement sur ses cheveux, me redressant en même temps. Je pris sa bouche pour me goûter sur ses lèvres et lui faire sentir toute l'intensité de mon désir pour lui. Je crois que je n'avais jamais eu envie d'un homme comme d'Edward, comme ce soir. Ca aurait pu être la fin du monde, l'apocalypse je n'en aurais rien eu à foutre. La seule chose qui comptait c'était lui, son plaisir et le mien.

Je le reposai pour me mettre debout devant lui. Je frôlai son torse en lui tournant autour. Je lui fis prendre ma place sur le matelas et me mis à genoux devant son érection magnifique. Je léchai mes lèvres en le regardant droit dans les yeux, avant de le prendre dans ma bouche. Son grognement m'arracha un gémissement de satisfaction. Je lui imposai quelques va et vient profonds avant de le relâcher pour passer ma langue sur toute sa longueur. L'entendre gémir de plaisir à son tour m'encouragea à poursuivre, allant toujours plus vite pour mieux ralentir ensuite. Ses doigts empoignaient mes cheveux m'imposant le rythme. Au bout de quelques allers-retours, sa poigne se resserra encore et il m'éloigna de son sexe palpitant de plaisir. Je soupirai de frustration ce qui le fit sourire. Il prit mes mains et me fit me redresser, il m'attira contre lui et embrassa mon ventre avant de se saisir de mes fesses. Je basculai sur lui, me retrouvant à califourchon. Je souris contre ses lèvres avant qu'il n'engloutisse mon sourire dans un baiser électrisant.

J'allais m'installer sur ses cuisses pour enfin le prendre en moi quand dans un savant mouvement de bassin il nous fit basculer de côté. Je me retrouvai coincée sous son corps. Nous échangeâmes un nouveau sourire complice avant de reprendre notre baiser là où nous l'avions arrêté, sa langue jouant délicieusement avec la mienne.

Edward glissa de mon corps pour reprendre place entre mes cuisses, il me tira vers lui sur le bord du matelas. Je me redressai sur mes coudes et écartai les jambes dans une invitation plus qu'explicite. Il fit mine de l'ignorer préférant caresser ma jambe de la cheville au haut de la cuisse. J'ondulai du bassin contre lui, lui arrachant un faible gémissement. Je n'en pouvais plus, j'allais littéralement mourir de combustion spontanée s'il ne faisait rien. Il avait voulu prendre le contrôle mais moi je devenais folle de ne pas le sentir en moi.

- Edward j'ai besoin... le suppliai-je en me frottant éhontément contre lui.

Le regard qu'il me lança me fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds et il poussa ses hanches contre les miennes sans pour autant me pénétrer. Il me rendait folle et il adorait ça, je devais avouer que moi aussi. Je me redressai encore pour embrasser son cou comme il l'avait fait plus tôt. Remontant mes jambes contre ses flans, avant d'attraper son sexe tendu au maximum et le plaçait à mon entrée. Je léchai sa peau, la mordis ensuite tout en poussant mes hanches pour le faire entrer en moi. Je basculai la tête en arrière grisée par le plaisir si intense de l'avoir enfin.

Ses mains se calèrent sur mes hanches, alors que sa tête vient se blottir dans le creux de ma gorge. A la première poussée il s'imposa en moi, me pénétrant jusqu'à la garde, avant de ressortir aussi vite.

Ses coups se firent puissants m'arrachant un cri de plaisir à chaque fois. Le semblant de maitrise qu'Edward avait disparut bien vite, le plaisir prenant le pas sur l'envie. Il accéléra le rythme, alors que je perdais de nouveau pieds, submergée.

Je posai mon dos contre le matelas et relevai mes jambes pour lui permettre de venir plus profondément encore. Je pouvais voir sur son visage l'effet que je lui faisais, le contentement, la délectation, le plaisir intense qu'il ressentait et ça fit croître le mien. Le feu dans mon ventre était toujours plus dévorant. Mes gémissements laissèrent place aux cris non retenus de mon orgasme. La boule de feu de mon ventre explosa et je fus ravagée par ses ondes de choc puissantes. Edward se pencha sur moi, étouffant mes cris dans sa bouche. Ses doigts enfoncés dans mes hanches le retenaient à moi, je passai mes mains dans son dos et l'attirai toujours plus contre moi et en moi. Dans un dernier assaut il se libéra enfin. Les muscles de son dos se crispèrent sous mes doigts avant de se relâcher. Son torse écrasé contre ma poitrine me laissait sentir son cœur battre la chamade contre le mien. Je soupirai de soulagement autant que de plaisir.

Cette façon qu'il avait de me faire l'amour avait quelque chose d'irréel. Le plaisir assouvit ne l'était que pour peu de temps. J'aurais voulu faire l'amour à cet homme des heures, des jours entiers, sans jamais réussir à être tout à fait rassasiée. Mais je ne voulais pas en être rassasiée, jamais.

Edward se redressa doucement pour me libérer du poids de son corps, son visage semblait plus tranquille, comme apaisé, et je crois que c'était exactement comme ça que je me sentais, juste apaisée. Comme si on avait fait la paix lui et moi, pour de bon. Et je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi bien de toute ma vie.

Il embrassa mes lèvres puis mon épaule avant de se remettre droit sur ses jambes. Je suivis son mouvement aidée par sa main. Mes jambes à moi chancelèrent légèrement, mais il me prit contre lui et je retrouvai mon équilibre.

- Je n'allais pas tomber tu sais, lui dis-je très sûre de moi, maintenant que j'étais bien callée contre son torse.

- Je préfère ne pas prendre de risque. J'ai d'autres projets pour toi... susurra-t-il contre ma bouche.

- Ah oui? souris-je bêtement.

- Pour nous.

- Tu m'intéresses...

- Une douche pour commencer.

- Seulement si elle est... crapuleuse, lui répondis-je mutine.

- Tu sais que tu me plais Swan.

Il enroula ses bras autour de moi, et posa sa bouche juste sous mon oreille.

- Tu sais que t'es foutrement sexy quand tu dis ça Cullen...

Un sourire splendide étira ses lèvres, creusant des petites fossettes au coin de sa bouche. Je capturai ses lèvres, alors qu'il faisait descendre ses mains le long de mes flans. Visiblement le second round ne se ferait pas sous la douche!

Je grognai, contrariée de sentir ses lèvres échapper à notre baiser. Puis j'ouvris les yeux en grand effrayée de me sentir décoller du sol.

- Edward! hurlai-je en m'égosillant. Repose-moi par terre tout de suite!

Cet idiot se mit à rire, visiblement très amusé, alors que j'étais mortifiée de me retrouver à poil balancée sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patate.

- Je ne veux prendre aucun risque mon ange, me dit-il en ouvrant la porte pour sortir de la chambre.

_Mais où il m'emmène comme ça?! _Son bras retenait l'arrière de mes jambes serrées contre son torse et son autre main vint caresser mes fesses.

- Edward repose-moi immédiatement! claquai-je.

Mais il ignora mon ordre, jusqu'à ce qu'on soit tous les deux sous le jet d'eau chaude.

Et...

_Je tournai la dernière page de mon journal, le sourire aux lèvres. Je me surpris à vouloir écrire un happy end digne d'un conte de fée, mais les 'ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants' n'étaient définitivement pas pour moi! Tout ce que j'espérais pour nous c'était de vivre heureux simplement et de prendre beaucoup d'autres douches crapuleuses... Pour le reste, l'avenir nous le dira ou pas..._

* * *

**_Et voila tout comme pour Bella, une page se tourne pour moi, pour nous... J'avoue que ça me sert le coeur._**

**_Mais je ne peux pas me résoudre a ecrire ces fameuses trois petites lettres qui mettraient un point final a cette fiction._**

**_Il me reste encore un épilogue à vous publier. Impossible toute fois de vous donner un délais et j'en suis desolée, il est commencé, mais loin d'etre achevé..._**

**_Mais je peux deja vous remerciez toutes d'avoir été là pour partager cette 'aventure' avec moi. Vos review m'ont toujours fait le plus grand des plaisir et c'est le moteur qui m'a toujours donné envie de continuer et de finir cette ficiton..._**

**_Un immense merci à vous mes lectrices adorées et a bientot je l'espere..._**

**_Je vous adore, prenez soin de vous..._**

**_Et laissez moi vous impressions! ;)_**

**_Marine_**


End file.
